


Diario di un Mangiamorte

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Het and Slash, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Underage - Freeform, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 68
Words: 168,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: A me Potter non piace, assolutamente. Detesto Potter. Voglio dire, ma come fa un ragazzo di buona famiglia, un Purosangue, a sopportare tutte queste chiacchiere su Potter? San Potter di là, San Potter di qua, ad un anno appena ha provocato la scomparsa del più grande Mago Oscuro di tutti i tempi. Davvero, ne avevo abbastanza da uscire pazzo. Per di più, era un Mezzosangue.Dove viveva? Con i suoi zii, Babbani.Puah, che schifo...





	1. Chapter 1

###  **_ Il Diario del Mangiamorte _ **

  
  
  
A me Potter non piace, assolutamente.  
Detesto Potter.  
Voglio dire, ma come fa un ragazzo di buona famiglia, un Purosangue, a sopportare tutte queste chiacchiere su Potter? San Potter di là, San Potter di qua, ad un anno appena ha provocato la scomparsa del più grande Mago Oscuro di tutti i tempi. Davvero, ne avevo abbastanza da uscirne pazzo. Per di più, era un Mezzosangue.  
  
Dove viveva? Con i suoi zii, Babbani.  
  
_Puah, che schifo._ Mangiava alla loro tavola, tutta l’estate se ne stava nel loro salotto Babbano, con ogni probabilità di fronte ad una di quelle stupide cose piene di immagini e di voci, i Babbani passavano là davanti interi pomeriggi. Secondo la mia opinione Potter passava le sue estati languendo di fronte a quello stupido aggeggio - _televisione, ecco_ \- oppure andava dai Weasley che naturalmente erano suoi grandi amici per rotolarsi con estremo piacere nel fango del loro schifoso giardino.  
  
  
  
Era ciò che pensavo di Harry alla tenera età di dodici anni. Me lo ricordo con precisione perché in effetti quei pensieri erano carichi di risentimento, occupavano gran parte del mio cervello. Mi spaventavano, soprattutto i loro risvolti più profondi.  
Mi spaventavano così sorridevo sempre quando lo incontravo e lo schernivo nel modo più feroce che potessi escogitare ogni volta.  
  
Il corso abituale di quei pensieri deviava immancabilmente. Iniziavano sempre dal disgusto con cui immaginavo il giardino puzzolente dei Weasley - secondo mio padre avevano un vero e proprio stagno pieno di ogni sorta di schifezze, perfino uova di rana ed una gran quantità di gnomi da giardino, il che la diceva lunga- almeno secondo lui - sul degrado di quel posto.  
Secondo mio padre gli gnomi erano come gli scarafaggi: quando arrivavano loro si era ben oltre la semplice puzza di miseria, si era dei pezzenti.  
Così iniziavo col pensare a quanto fossero caduti in basso quei Weasley… a quanto dovesse fare schifo il loro giardino, per non parlare della loro casa e poi: _non starebbe molto meglio da me?_  
Questo castello ha una infinità di stanze.  
Proprio così io non vivo in una casa vivo in un castello.  
  
Eh già.  
  
D’estate, a volte, quando afferravo finalmente il mio manico di scopa - perfetto fantastico appena lucidato, lunghe ore di volo indisturbate di fronte a me - il pensiero di Potter giungeva a sorpresa, a tradimento anzi.  
  
Non sarebbe bello volare insieme…?  
  
No, che non sarebbe stato bello. Quell’idiota aveva rifiutato di stringermi la mano, no?  
E quell’idiota Weasley aveva riso del mio nome.  
Che restasse in mezzo agli gnomi ed agli scarafaggi dunque, se gli piaceva tanto.  
  
Liquidavo il mio rancore così e mi alzavo in volo. Volare mi ha sempre fatto sentire bene a prescindere, soprattutto mi faceva sentire bene in quel periodo.  
  
Mi chiamo Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ho occhi di un verde molto chiaro, lo stesso verde pallido degli occhi di mia madre. Mio padre li ha grigi, quasi incolori, mi é sempre piaciuto molto il colore dei suoi occhi. A volte sono così freddi, in passato avevo paura di quegli occhi, specialmente intorno ai dodici tredici anni.  
Mio padre aveva sempre una parola sprezzante o arguta per tutto, era altissimo almeno secondo me all’epoca. In effetti questa impressione non é mai scomparsa. Davvero é un uomo alto, con certe spalle imponenti, il volto cereo ed affilato che ricorda moltissimo il mio. Solo che il mio naso é leggermente più corto, più simile a quello di mia nonna a ben vedere.  
Non ho mai raggiunto l’altezza di mio padre, che si aggira intorno al metro e novanta ma comunque ho ereditato da lui questo lungo corpo dalla pelle così bianca da lasciare intravedere il disegno delle vene, questa forma del volto affilata dagli zigomi quasi scavati e soprattutto peli e capelli talmente biondi da sembrare bianchi.  
  
Le mie labbra non sono sottili come le sue, il labbro superiore é tumido, a volte dà una strana forma a cuore alla mia bocca specie quando rido. Non mi é mai piaciuto questo fatto.  
  
Mi ero aspettato che la peluria del mio corpo fosse più scura rispetto ai capelli.  
Ecco per esempio una delle preoccupazioni di cui ero preda all’età di dodici anni. Forse stupida se vista da questo versante del tempo. Eppure, mi pareva che quella prima peluria naturalmente chiara come sopracciglia e capelli desse al mio aspetto qualcosa di fragile che mi irritava profondamente.  
Guardavo Tiger, Goyle e segretamente invidiavo la lanugine nera che già spuntava sui loro grossi avambracci. Io ho sempre avuto il torace smilzo, i fianchi stretti, spalle molto più piccole di quelle di Tiger. Ad ogni modo c’era poco da fare di fronte a quella scia traslucida che da sotto il mio ombelico arrivava fino al mio pube.  
Ricordo di essermi rivestito dopo la doccia, quella mattina… dopo aver notato la comparsa di quei primi peli che aspettavo con ansia chiedendomi - non senza una fitta di emozione - quando sarebbe arrivata la barba.  
  
Avevo costantemente Tiger e Goyle intorno e nessuno osava dire niente alla loro presenza, ma anche a me toccavano epiteti come ‘femminuccia’ sussurrati alle spalle, all’epoca.  
  
Quell’estate poi, l’estate dei miei tredici anni, il mio corpo aveva prodotto un nuovo interessante fenomeno. Mi ero svegliato nel cuore della notte con una furibonda erezione che gonfiava, deformava il davanti dei miei pantaloni.  
  
Stavo sognando la stupida faccia di Harry… non lo avrei mai confessato ad anima viva, neanche sotto tortura. Quella consapevolezza non solo non era piacevole ma mi spaventava a morte: altre volte avevo sognato Potter, ma quella era la prima volta in assoluto che il mio corpo reagiva in quel modo.  
  
Scacciai rabbiosamente le ultime immagini di quel sogno, balzai in piedi. Mi guardai intorno. La mia stanza era silenziosa, immersa in lame di luce obliqua. Avevo lasciato una gran quantità di libri e perfino il mio manico di scopa sul pavimento. Sorvolando con gli occhi quel caos d’un tratto mi portai la mano all’inguine. Quel fenomeno non si era affatto placato. Cautamente, in silenzio, mi abbassai l’elastico del pigiama.  
Sapevo di cosa si trattava. Mio padre era piuttosto rigido e compassato nei miei confronti - ed era l’ultima persona al mondo alla quale avrei confessato il collegamento tra Potter e quella prima, vera erezione notturna - ma mi aveva spiegato ogni cosa con estrema semplicità.  
  
Non mi toccava di sua iniziativa - non mi prendeva sulle ginocchia spesso, tranne quando io mi azzardavo a scivolare contro di lui per perorare una mia richiesta qualsiasi - ma non mi respingeva mai, soprattutto rispondeva a quasi tutte le mie domande dall’alto di quelle sue enormi spalle, scrutandomi con quei suoi chiari occhi grigi.  
  
Ricaddi sul letto e lasciai che la mia mano si avvolgesse intorno al mio corpo. Laggiù mi pareva di bruciare. Iniziai piano ad accarezzarmi, incerto. Il mio corpo rispondeva a quei tocchi, mi morsi il labbro, lanciando una mezza occhiata ansiosa alla porta socchiusa.  
Ponderai se chiudere a chiave, poi decisi per il no. Il silenzio era pressoché assoluto, dovevano essere le tre di notte o forse anche di più.  
  
Fissai la nuova reazione del mio corpo a quelle carezze, ogni sfioramento produceva uno strano guizzo involontario nei miei lombi. Una vena pulsava da quelle parti o almeno io la sentivo pulsare, potevo anche vederla, dalla finestra entrava abbastanza luce.  
Avevo fatto una cosa discutibile, qualche settimana prima. Una cosa imbarazzante. Un giorno notando che la porta del bagno era chiusa a chiave e che dall’interno proveniva il rumore dell’acqua aperta avevo incollato l’occhio alla serratura. Non c’era chiave, la porta era chiusa per magia.  
Dentro c’era mio padre intento a lavarsi.  
Nudo ed ignaro, perfettamente visibile dal punto in cui io osservavo, immerso nella grande vasca.  
Il mio sguardo era scivolato sulla scena quel tanto che bastava… poi uno strano, sgradevole sobbalzo dalle parti dello stomaco mi aveva afferrato, mi ero allontanato con un brusco passo indietro. Per fortuna il corridoio era deserto. Mia madre era da qualche parte al piano di sotto.  
Mi ero ritratto quasi subito, all’epoca ne facevo di cose del genere, cose sciocche, mi venivano in mente così e spesso agivo di impulso, senza considerazione.  
  
Avevo tredici anni e mi preoccupava il fatto che una _particolare_ appendice del mio corpo fosse così diversa da quella di mio padre ( va bene pensate quel che volete, disgustatevi pure: da quel poco che avevo visto il suo era assolutamente enorme anche a riposo), niente poteva rimuovere il pensiero di Potter mentre il ritmo delle mie carezze cresceva e cresceva di intensità fino a farmi tremare le ginocchia nonostante fossi disteso sul letto.  
Era tornato per insediarsi nella mia testa per dominarla.  
Dannato Potter.


	2. 2

Era estate, avevo tredici anni. Non so nemmeno perché lo stia scrivendo… se qualcuno dovesse trovare questa roba sarei fritto. In tutti i sensi, anche se ormai la guerra é finita da tre anni. Forse vorrei che Potter leggesse, però… non mi darebbe fastidio se lui trovasse queste pagine, un giorno.  
Andiamo con ordine.  
Era estate, avevo tredici anni…Potter non solo se l’era cavata ancora una volta ma pronunciava a voce alta un nome che a me dava i brividi: Voldemort.  
Anche mio padre aveva paura di quel nome. Parlava sempre con terrorizzata ammirazione di lui - in casa nostra era L’Oscuro Signore, ci si doveva riferire a lui così, mai pronunciare il suo nome, mai. Lui asseriva che fosse principalmente per rispetto nei suoi confronti… era questa la differenza tra noi e la gente là fuori.  
Tuttavia sul volto pallido di mio padre c’era lo stesso identico terrore di quel nome - di quel mago - della gente là fuori.  
  
Pensavo a Lord Voldemort quella mattina, la sua ombra remota, l’eccitazione negli occhi chiari di mio padre di fronte alla prospettiva - insperata ma così dolce! - di una sua rinascita.  
  
All’epoca lui era ancora solo una grande ombra incerta all’orizzonte, per quanto mi riguardava l’ombra agognata di una antica grandezza, di un antico splendore. Durante l’ultima guerra sì che la mia famiglia aveva potuto assurgere al massimo del suo potere, al posto che spettava ad una famiglia Purosangue.  
Non provavo terrore nell’ascoltare come mio padre parlava di lui. Lo avevo lasciato nel salone principale del Manor con un bicchiere di qualcosa in mano. Dopo pranzo sedeva sempre sulla stessa poltrona di fronte al caminetto, che questo fosse spento o acceso.  
Dissi di aver voglia di giocare un po’ a Gobbiglie nella mia stanza.  
Mio padre non si voltò a guardarmi con quel suo profilo pallido ed affilato. Si limitò ad annuire senza ricambiare la mia occhiata titubante, probabilmente stava per raccomandarsi ancora perché finissi i compiti delle vacanze… io corsi via prima che potesse aprire bocca.  
Non ero affatto diretto alla mia stanza.  
  
La mia meta era proprio lo studio di mio padre.  
  
Da quando avevo iniziato Hogwarts mi lasciava entrare lì dentro anche in sua assenza a patto di non toccare nulla, di occuparmi solo della libreria. I libri più rari e preziosi erano custoditi nello studio di mio padre, libri pieni di magia oscura, proibiti ad Hogwarts. Mio padre desiderava che - senza osare mettere in pratica nessun incantesimo, neppure ad Hogwarts chiaramente - iniziassi ad avventurarmi tra quei libri così rari e preziosi che non venivano tenuti nella biblioteca principale della casa.  
Solo che quel pomeriggio il mio interesse principale non era nemmeno diretto a quei libri proibitissimi.  
Per la prima volta in vita mia mi richiusi furtivamente la porta vuota dello studio alle spalle.  
Il locale era tranquillo, tagliato in due da lame di luce sonnacchiosa.  
  
Sentendomi addosso un improvviso, vivido fiotto di impazienza mi avvicinai alla grande libreria accanto alla monumentale scrivania vuota.  
Il vento scuoteva le cime dei piccoli alberi del nostro giardino.  
  
Sorvolai senza toccarli i pesanti, ricchi volumi che un tempo avevano scatenato l’euforia più totale al solo pensiero che mio padre mi riteneva ormai abbastanza grande, in grado di lasciarmi entrare da solo nello studio quando avessi voluto per leggere libri che la maggior parte dei ragazzi poteva solo sognarsi.  
La mia mano scattò, esitante, diretta allo scaffale più in alto.  
  
Quella libreria non conteneva solo preziosi manuali proibiti… con molta cautela - ed un tuffo al cuore- afferrai un volumetto dalla copertina rosso rubino. Ce n’erano tanti di quei libretti, tutti disposti in fila ordinatamente, le copertine non recavano scritta od incisione.  
  
Gettai ancora una mezza occhiata timorosa alla porta, ma l’avevo chiusa. Sapevo che mio padre rimaneva seduto per un bel po’ prima di sbrigare la corrispondenza del pomeriggio: contavo di dare solo una sbirciatina più lunga della precedente, insomma.  
  
Il cuore mi batteva così forte che me lo sentivo tuonare dietro le tempie, chiudermi la gola.  
  
Aprii cautamente il libro al centro del tutto a caso.  
  
Le figure di quelle pagine di agitavano furiosamente, armonicamente, in un modo che non avevo mai visto prima ma anelavo da tempo osservare con calma.  
  
Erano sempre stati lì, quei libri. Capivo che anche a causa della loro presenza non mi era stato concesso di frugare nella libreria di mio padre. Adesso… adesso avevo avuto il permesso!  
  
  
_‘Diane, la fattucchiera mangia-uomini’_ diceva il titolo sopra l’illustrazione animata.  
Diane era una donna con enormi seni nudi, il… la parte… sotto delle ragazze ( dio ma quant’ero idiota?) intenta ad ingoiare - letteralmente - il… coso dei ragazzi di un ragazzo anzi, del quale non avevano disegnato la faccia, solo la mostruosa erezione. Diane teneva in ciascuna mano due di quei cosi e sembrava decisamente soddisfatta, estasiata. Con un risolino piuttosto stridulo - che mi terrorizzò, nel silenzio compassato del grande studio di mio padre - voltai pagina.  
La mano mi tremava appena, ormai avevo una furiosa erezione.  
Avevo preso ad accarezzarmi con regolarità, specialmente a tarda notte oppure la sera prima di addormentarmi.  
  
La pagina successiva mi indusse a sgranare gli occhi, sorpreso. Avvicinai il volto all’illustrazione incredulo e  meravigliato. C’erano le lunghe, aggraziate terga di un ragazzo, la sua schiena si intravedeva ed anche il solco tra le sue natiche. Esponeva una notevole eccitazione, ma ciò che mi aveva colpito era il personaggio arrampicato - così mi parve- sulle sue reni. Mi incantai con le labbra un po’ insensibili di fronte a quella copula, a quelle terga che sobbalzavano. Potevo vedere il ragazzo dell’illustrazione torcersi ad ogni fluido colpo, il modo in cui la sua apertura si apriva - delicatamente - quando l’altro scendeva su di lui fu ciò che mi vinse.  
  
Non avevo il necessario controllo su me stesso a quell’età. Circondai l'erezione con le dita senza soffermarmi a pensare al perché ‘Diane la fattucchiera scatenata’ non mi avesse spinto fino a quel punto.  
  
Mi sembrava che il cuore stesse per scoppiarmi in petto, _la mia erezione sbucò immediatamente dalla chiusura argentata dei miei abiti_ \- mi faceva quasi male, non era mai stata così turgida.  
La mia mente si riempì di spirali rosse, di volute ammalianti. Tenni gli occhi fissi su quella copula avvertendo il mio corpo vibrare sotto quei silenziosi, solitari tocchi. Mi sentivo stranamente tiepido, quasi fremente nello stesso punto che il ragazzo del disegno esponeva. Il suo morbido corpo umido, schiuso così… tenevo gli occhi chiusi, serrati quando capitolai lì in piedi.  
Li stavo riaprendo rendendomi a malapena conto di dover eliminare le tracce del mio passaggio dal pavimento - per fortuna non ne avevo lasciate su di me, o sul divano o sul libro - quando una mano mi calò lievemente sulla spalla.  
  
Urlai come il più squisito degli idioti. Mi voltai di scatto lasciando cadere il libro ormai richiuso. Rimbalzò ed atterrò sul morbido sedile di una poltrona. Mi ero rivestito ormai, ma continuavo a tenermi le mani sulla tunica raggelato, fissando mio padre.  
  
Era ritto in piedi alle mie spalle nel suo studio immacolato e mi scrutava con la solita espressione imperturbabile.  
  
Iniziai a balbettare, ma lui tagliò corto.  
“Se hai finito con la biblioteca io dovrei sbrigare la corrispondenza…”  
  
Spalancai lentamente la bocca. Poi mi ricordai di possedere due gambe ansiose di essere utilizzate: schizzai a tutta velocità verso la porta aperta.  
  
“Puoi restare mentre sbrigo la corrispondenza, Draco.”  
  
Mi paralizzai con la mano stretta intorno al pomello, di spalle.  
Era la frase che mi ripeteva ogni volta, tutte le volte che era a casa. Non gli dispiaceva che passassi lunghe ore a guardarlo lavorare, ad ascoltare le sue considerazioni su questo e quello, sull’inettitudine del Ministero, su qualche idiozia che qualcuno aveva combinato, eccetera.  
  
“I-io…”  
“ _Diane, la fattucchiera scatenata?_ ”  
  
Fece con serafica leggerezza quella voce strascicata, melliflua che conoscevo così bene.  
Percepii un denso fruscio alle mie spalle, lo udii muoversi, forse riporre il libro nello scaffale. Lo udii utilizzare un incantesimo per… serrai le palpebre, le strizzai con forza ( volevo morire) … per il pavimento.  
  
“Oppure _Gawain, il giovane apprendista del Grande Stregone?_ Oh, non che abbia importanza. Io guardo sempre tutti e due, sarebbe un peccato perdersi una di queste illustrazioni. Puoi venire qui tutte le volte che vuoi, Draco. Solo, non sporcare nulla. Avessi saputo che eri ancora dentro, però non sarei entrato. Sono passate quasi due ore sai, pensavo che avessi… finito. Ad ogni modo i libri fotografici sono migliori di quelli illustrati. Ce ne dovrebbero essere due, con foto...”  
  
A quel punto corsi via. Andai nella mia stanza, mi infilai sotto la doccia, chiusi gli occhi cercando di non pensare a quella voce tranquilla, naturale, di calmarmi.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Dopo quel fatidico, imbarazzantissimo episodio, nessuno di noi due sfiorò mai più l’argomento.  
Presi l’abitudine di trafugare silenziosamente uno o due di quei libri rossi - entravo nello studio quando mio padre non c’era, sfogliavo frettolosamente, poi sceglievo la pubblicazione che di volta in volta mi attirava di più. Accettavo la mia inclinazione silenziosamente, senza pormi domande. La mia scelta cadeva essenzialmente sulla roba più alla ‘Gawain’.  
  
Avevo quattordici anni ormai e non mi arrischiavo a portarmi quei libretti rossi a scuola: durante le sere al castello facevo ricorso più che altro alla mia immaginazione, e... _cosa che mi sconvolse nel profondo_ \- a certe immagini dello Sfregiato che edificavo dai recessi di una memoria intorpidita nelle ore più tarde della sera. A dire il vero si trattava di un fatto assolutamente ridicolo. Io e Potter ci incrociavamo solo nei corridoi a quel tempo, lui era sempre scortato da quella sgradevole babbanastra e dal suo amico lenticchia… quando avevamo lezione insieme per lo più ci ignoravamo, se non venivamo alle mani. Eppure nonostante questi contatti fossero ridotti al minimo i miei occhi si focalizzavano sempre su Potter - sui dettagli, i maledetti dettagli più che altro.  
Il suo collo nudo che iniziava a spuntare, più tornito dal colletto della divisa, con il pomo d’Adamo che adesso si notava, l’ombra traslucida e più scura della sua primissima barba sul mento sottile, la sua schiena scura che svoltava rapida un angolo… tornavo su quei dettagli e li trasformavo in ben altro.  
Immaginavo Harry percorrere la strada dietro quell’angolo che io non potevo vedere… per ciò poteva essere diretto dovunque: secondo il fuoco che mi bruciava nel petto e dentro le palpebre chiuse a tarda notte, immancabilmente andava a farsi un bagno. Oppure a fare pipì. Si spogliava, si abbassava le mutande con un gesto pratico e veloce… immaginavo il suo pube adesso scuro, il suo uccello a riposo, immaginavo come potesse essere, mi coglieva un desiderio spasmodico, sordo di vedere, vedere, toccare… sull’onda di quella follia disegnavo il ragazzo che di giorno schernivo o ignoravo intento a sfiorarsi una erezione prima incerta, poi sempre più dura, fino a che il seme perlaceo esplodeva nella sua mano serrata. Le sue mani le avevo guardate di nascosto fino allo sfinimento: nelle mie fantasticherie era  a quell’estemporaneo dettaglio che mi aggrappavo.  
  
Presi a chiamarlo ‘Sfregiato’… davo soprannomi dello stesso genere anche alla Granger e a quel Weasley, ma nel suo caso era diverso ed il perché lo fosse mi faceva sentire idiota. Mi sentivo strano, come se le guance mi prendessero fuoco se lo chiamavo per nome o per cognome direttamente in sua presenza.  
  
Che idiozia, eh? Sogghignavo e lo chiamavo ‘Sfregiato’, oppure ‘Potty’… ma di solito fino a ‘Potterino’ o ‘Potty’ mi spingevo solo di rado perché era sufficiente a farmi perdere il controllo, cosa che io detestavo e detesto profondamente. Eppure il controllo lo perdo talmente tanto spesso ormai che dovrei iniziare a farci l’abitudine.  
  
  
* *  
  
Nessuno sospettava il corso ipnotico, ossessivo delle mie fantasie notturne, di tutte le mie ore solitarie in quel periodo, men che meno mio padre o mia madre. Probabilmente il risultato diurno di quella grande concentrazione notturna era che sembravo sempre tragicamente, drammaticamente orbitare intorno a Potter - d’altra parte lo odiavo, cercavo di ostacolarlo, ideai addirittura una spilla apposita con slogan anti-potter per il Torneo Tremaghi… insomma se qualcuno fosse stato appena un po’ più sveglio tra amici e parenti probabilmente avrei dovuto preoccuparmi, prima o poi. Ma Tiger o Goyle si facevano trasportare dai lazzi e dalle battute che io gli rivolgevo contro anche perché le camuffavo sempre con estrema abilità tra vari sberleffi alla Granger o a Weasley. Tutto purché non si dicesse in giro che _Potter era la mia ossessione.  
_   
L’estate del Torneo Tremaghi era fredda per essere la stagione che era ed ormai io ero abbastanza grande per chiedere a Magie Sinister - e ad altre botteghe di fiducia- di lasciarmi accedere allo scaffale ‘rosso’ della loro collezione di libri. Presi a scegliermeli con cura e soprattutto con mio enorme rammarico a non compiere mai la mia scelta in una sola, unica direzione.  
Se per esempio c’era una raccolta su Gretchen o su Elise, la divoratrice di uccelli ( giuro questo era un titolo vero) la acquistavo immediatamente. Poi sfogliavo il materiale che conteneva inserti in grado di accendermi quella calda, colpevole contrazione in fondo allo stomaco… ed avevo cura che fossero del tipo ‘ ibrido’, che conteneva tante Elise quanti Gawain. Quando c’era anche un terzo libretto era perché dedicato interamente, miracolosamente al Gawain di turno. Scoprii che le foto in movimento erano in grado di procurarmi una disperata erezione senza rimedio, anche in pubblico - cosa che capitava anche ad altri ragazzi a quei tempi- così mi limitavo ad una sbirciata veloce. Ma spesso non c’erano volumi dedicati interamente a ‘Gawain’, evitavo di acquistarne direttamente. Quelle botteghe erano tutte o quasi fornitrici di fiducia della mia famiglia de io ero terrorizzato all’idea che qualcuno di quei negozianti potesse in un giorno a caso spifferare qualcosa in merito a mio padre, o a mia madre. Presto divenni abbastanza coraggioso da infilare i libretti rossi nel baule di scuola.  
Tiger e Goyle adoravano i numeri che gli passavo sotto banco, accoglievano le Elise e le Gretchen poco vestite ed intente con bassi mormorii eccitati e roche risate sature di lussuria, io mi davo un tono di fronte al loro stupore: evidentemente i loro padri non erano così munifici con le loro riviste mentre come sottolineavo io, il mio lo era eccome. Mi osservavano con una specie di luccichio ammirato, famelico quando sottolineavo questo fatto, sia che le riviste fossero effettivamente di mio padre o mie - ma Gawain restava ben al sicuro nel mio baule, lui non l’avrei ceduto per nulla al mondo.  
  
  
Come dicevo faceva freddo quel mattino a due giorni dalla Coppa di Quidditch. Rientrai scrollandomi di dosso il mantello leggero che avevo dovuto comunque indossare, ignorando l’Elfo che corse prontamente a raccoglierlo da terra. Non c’era nessuno in salotto, mia madre era probabilmente al piano di sopra ed io stringevo tra le mani circa quattro riviste avvolte in carta da pacchi. Attraversai il corridoio deserto e le riposi con cura nell’ultimo cassetto del mio comodino, non avevo voglia di cimentarmi nella consultazione, avevo fame: era quasi ora di pranzo.  
  
Mio padre era a casa, quel giorno e molto euforico - anche se in modo del tutto silenzioso - alla prospettiva di partire per la Coppa. La nostra tenda era già pronta, anche i nostri abiti e lui era assolutamente deciso a portarsi dietro Imperatore e Isidora, rispettivamente i pavoni più anziani. in effetti quei pavoni entravano addirittura in casa nonostante la smorfia che mia madre faceva in quelle occasioni e per quanto ne sapevo io erano lì da sempre.  
  
“Hai fatto tutti compiti, Draco?”  
C’era una remota dolcezza nella voce di mio padre. La mia risposta non si fece attendere. Annuii prontamente… non era saggio dire la verità in quel momento, proprio a due giorni dalla partenza, quando lui era così eccitato per qualcosa che, intuivo, non aveva interamente a che fare con la Coppa ma non voleva rivelare a me o a mia madre.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Avevo una specie di abitudine a quei tempi, piuttosto imbarazzante a dire il vero.  
L’avevo dall’età di cinque anni per quanto a me si diceva e non intendevo smettere.  
Mio padre e mia madre non dormivano assieme tutte le notti. Quando ero più giovane non mi ero soffermato a pensarci, adesso invece consideravo la cosa immancabilmente sotto prospettive ben diverse… ma non mi interessava ugualmente soffermarmi sulla questione più del dovuto.  
Lui occupava spesso una grande camera da letto al secondo piano, in fondo al corridoio. Faceva angolo ed aveva una finestra immensa che si apriva sulle campagne circostanti. Certe volte a tarda notte scivolavo là dentro mentre lui leggeva o sfogliava pigramente la corrispondenza prima di dormire, disteso a letto in una morbida luce caramellata, completamente rilassato nella sua sontuosa vestaglia verde scuro.  
  
All’inizio un po’ come tutti i bambini correvo nella stanza dei miei genitori quando in cielo infuriava un temporale, oppure quando facevo un brutto sogno. Mia madre mi accarezzava e mi rassicurava tenendomi stretto fino a che non mi calmavo, ma dopo un po’ iniziò da prima a dirmi chiaramente che avrei dovuto iniziare a ragionare, ad andare via da solo quando il temporale passava o il ricordo dell’incubo svaniva e successivamente senza mezzi termini mi annunciò che ero troppo grande per addormentarmi contro il suo petto come un bambino piccolo.  
  
Avevo sette anni quando accadde, ed in effetti non bagnavo più il letto dal terrore da un bel po’ di tempo ormai. Me lo disse nell’unica occasione in cui mi avventurai fino alla sua stanza, ma ormai ero grande, come si dice. Mio padre invece curiosamente non si comportava mai così. Uno si aspettava che il rigido contegno che mostrava spesso in pubblico ed anche quando eravamo da soli si facesse ben vivo in quelle occasioni, ma la verità era che mio padre mi viziava senza alcun ritegno, assai più di quanto mia madre abbia fatto.  
  
Così quelle sortite terrorizzate si trasformarono nel corso degli anni in sopite conversazioni prima di andare a dormire.  
  
Mi accoglieva, non mi respingeva mai, non mi diceva di tornare nella mia stanza - da lui non sentii mai il tono dolce, ma inflessibile che usava mia madre per farmi percepire quell’esortazione immancabile.  
  
Anche quella sera alzò il suo sguardo pallido su di me deponendo il giornale quando gli scivolai di fianco prendendo posto sul cuscino. Ormai avevo quattordici anni, ormai me ne tornavo spesso nella mia stanza quando iniziavo ad avere sonno, ma capitava che la stanchezza mi vincesse lì sul grande morbido letto dalle cortine di broccato e lui non diceva mai niente.  
  
“Che dicono?”  
Lui indirizzò una piccola smorfia alla prima pagina della Gazzetta del Profeta, io mi avvicinai alla sua spalla per sbirciare protendendomi sopra il suo forte braccio coperto di seta. L’odore della sua colonia e dell’essenza che usava sempre per sbarbarsi mi solleticò le narici, feci a mia volta una smorfia infastidita. C’era un articolo che lodava la recente approvazione di un decreto per la protezione dei Babbani. Mio padre parlava da quasi un anno di quella ‘disgrazia’ ed alla fine il progetto di legge era stato approvato.  
  
“Hanno tutti paura che succeda chissà che, no?”  
Mi accomodai contro l’incavo morbido della sua spalla, lui emise uno sbuffo.  
“Si…”  
“Senti, secondo te come va a finire con la Bulgaria?”  
  
Questo ci portò via una buona ventina di minuti. Io rispondevo guardando dal basso il suo pallido, calmo volto appuntito, la manica della sua vestaglia era calda, avevo ripiegato le ginocchia nel tiepido nido delle coperte. Secondo me la Gran Bretagna avrebbe dovuto essere lì, era ingiusto che dovessimo tifare Irlanda, e via di seguito. Piano piano la mia voce languiva, il torpore mi coglieva, mi rilassai contro il cuscino sentendone la trama morbida, biascicando ancora qualcosa in riposta a mio padre. Socchiusi gli occhi, sospirai, strofinai il capo contro la manica setosa. Sentii il bordo della coperta salire appena coprendomi la spalla… poi mi assopii o almeno credo, lui aveva smesso di parlare, faceva sempre così quando alla fine mi capitava di addormentarmi, mi lasciava stare.  
  
  
Ricordo la sensazione leggera, tenera del sonno, del torpore, la vergogna che non mi sfiorava quattordicenne beatamente addormentato nell’incavo del braccio di suo padre, poi contro la curva sovrastante delle sue ampie spalle.  
Ricordo qualcosa sfiorarmi la guancia lentamente, ripetutamente sopra lo zigomo, lambirmi  il mento. La sommità del mio capo aderiva a qualcosa di caldo e solido, inalavo un odore noto, familiare, così rassicurante che quasi non lo sentivo più dopo tutti quegli anni. Dita lievi mi sposarono qualche ciocca dalla fronte, altrettanto lieve era il contorno di qualcosa più definito che mi sfiorò poi nello stesso punto. Colsi una nota fonda ed aspra di magnolia, forse borotalco. Mi sentii sfiorare ancora il collo, ero a metà strada tra il sonno e la veglia, stavo scivolando inesorabilmente verso il primo. Questa volta riconobbi un contorno di labbra sul mento e poi sul lato destro del collo. Il mio volto giaceva beato contro il solito ostacolo morbido, d’un tratto lo stesso tocco si spostò piano contro la mia spalla… _e poi qualcosa ruppe l’incanto dissipando il mio fragile dormiveglia che pure sembrava tanto solido._  
Sentii una voce molto vicina al volto, proveniva proprio da sopra la mia testa. Mio padre aveva esclamato un basso, sorpreso “Oh!”.  
Solo questo, ma aprii gli occhi. Fui immediatamente consapevole della mia posizione rannicchiata, pochi centimetri ci speravano, niente di nuovo, gli ero finito contro mentre ero mezzo assopito, a volte mi capitava ma quesa volta capii, lui si era allontanato piano, smettendo di accarezzarmi.  
Tempo di abbassare un po’ la testa e serrai le ginocchia forte, tirando bruscamente a me tutta la coperta.  
Fu in quel momento che lo sentii emettere una specie di risata sbuffante. Affondai il capo nel cuscino… il torpore del sonno non mi aveva abbandonato del tutto, però me ne rimasi immobile cercando disperatamente di non lasciare intendere quanto fossi ormai ben lontano dal sonno vero e proprio. Le mie mani affondavano nella coperta, non volevano allentare la presa.  
“Voltati se sei scomodo.”  
Disse semplicemente la sua voce languida, tranquilla.  
Mi sentii come se mi avessero rovesciato acqua bollente sul volto che continuavo a tenere nascosto.  
“Non ti sei scordato la bacchetta nella tasca del pigiama, no?”  
Era divertita quella sua voce simile ad un sussurro. Io ero a dir poco sconvolto ma piano piano iniziavo a calmarmi… per quanto mi era possibile. Il guaio era che mi calmavo dappertutto, tranne che in un punto ben preciso del corpo sepolto sotto le coperte. Laggiù si era risvegliato tutto e niente accennava a rimettersi tranquillo.  
“E dai alla tua età nemmeno ci si accorge, non lo si può mica controllare così facilmente…”  
  
Alla fine mi addormentai solo molto tempo dopo che mio padre si fu girato su un fianco, sprofondando nel suo quieto sonno. Restai a lungo sveglio a fissare il soffitto buio.  
Il punto era che non stavo pensando a niente di particolare, a nessun Gawain o Potter e lo sapevo bene.  
Lui aveva liquidato la cosa praticamente, semplicemente, con quel ‘ alla tua età…’ ma io sapevo che era stata la sua vicinanza e quel tepore, quelle carezze lievi a farmi quell’effetto… ne ero sicuro come si può essere sicuri di avere un livido perché si ricorda bene come ce lo siamo fatto, perché non é possibile fare affidamento sull’ipotesi di aver battuto da qualche parte in giro.  
  
Era l’unica consapevolezza in quel mare di silenziosa confusione e non mi aiutava.  
Ricacciai tutto nel torpore, nel sonno, nel tutt’altro che rassicurante residuo di languore che mi riempiva il ventre.


	4. 4

Mia madre ed io eravamo venuti via in fretta e furia da quella Coppa del Mondo.  
Come ci era stato detto da mio padre, avremmo dovuto avviarci, senza farci notare da Ministero assieme ai Tiger e ai Goyle. Così avevamo fatto.  
Mio padre tornò a casa solo a tarda notte, io ero stato mandato a letto e fumavo di rabbia per questo, ma riuscii lo stesso a vederlo, socchiudendo cautamente la porta della mia stanza. Aveva chiari segni di lotta in volto, la sua tunica nera, mancante di cappuccio - lo teneva stretto nella mano sinistra - spiccava stranamente sinistra, nello sfarzo tranquillo del nostro grande corridoio centrale. Sorrideva, quei suoi pallidi occhi grigi erano rapiti da una fiamma terribile, che mi affascinò.  
Sapevo cosa avevano fatto, lui, Nott, Goyle, Tiger: avevano dato una bella lezione al Ministero ed alle sue stupide leggi Lecca-Babbani.  
Pensai a Potter, mentre l’alta figura di mio padre scompariva con un tonfo attutito oltre la sua camera da letto. Avevo incontrato Potter e la Granger in una radura, mentre il terrore dilagava in quel campeggio.  
Avevo appena discusso con mia madre: essere troppo piccolo per potermi divertire anche io con quei Babbani mi aveva colmato di uno strano dispetto - all’epoca, significava questo per me, quello che avevo visto, gente inerme sospesa a mezz’aria, erano solo Babbani, ci si divertiva con loro, gli stava bene, erano solo feccia.  
Nott e Goyle erano ubriachi fradici, erano usciti barcollando dalle loro tende, sgusciando via nella calma euforica del dopo partita, mio padre era appena più sobrio di loro, il braccio di mia madre mi aveva agganciato prontamente l’avambraccio, tirandomi indietro.  
  
Potter mi fissava con occhi pieni di terrore e di rabbia, dicendo: “Dove sono i tuoi genitori? Là fuori con il cappuccio in testa, vero?”  
Avevo sorriso di scherno, senza potermi impedire una intensa, se pur breve occhiata al suo indirizzo.  
maglione un p’ sporco di terra, qualche foglia, jeans un tantino troppo larghi, mani magre e nervose, anche esse decisamente sporche di terra…  
“Anche se lo sapessi, pensi che lo direi a te?”  
  
Mi sentivo la gola annodata, il cuore aveva preso a battermi troppo forte, non mi piaceva, Potter mi aveva oltrepassato guardandomi con odio, io non avevo potuto impedire ai miei occhi traditori di incollarsi anche alla sua schiena, di cercare colpevolmente la curva nascosta del suo fondoschiena.  
  
  
* *  
  
A quei tempi odiavo essere messo da parte come un bambino piccolo, incapace di capire. Mi mandava fuori di testa. Continuavo a venire spedito a letto entro le undici di sera, la qual cosa non mi piaceva. Non che dormissi, una volta ‘confinato’ nella mia stanza: mi ritiravo, semplicemente, ed a porta chiusa badavo solo di non fare troppo rumore, qualunque cosa facessi, per non tradirmi.  
  
Mi indispettiva moltissimo pensare che, mentre io venivo mandato a letto loro, gli ‘adulti’ - mio padre, mia padre, o i loro eventuali ospiti - potessero parlare di cose che io bramavo sapere, di cui sarei rimasto tragicamente ignaro. Mi interessavano moltissimo, ovviamente, tutti i discorsi sull’Oscuro Signore, quell’anno poi, più che mai: si era iniziato a parlare di una sua ‘rinascita’, concretamente, come se fosse qualcosa che stava per accadere da un momento all’altro.  
  
Draco Malfoy, cresciuto abbassando la voce al pronunciare: “L’Oscuro Signore”, senza mai osare chiamarlo in quegli altri modi volgari dentro le mura di casa - ‘ Tu- Sai- Chi’  poteva forse starsene con le mani in mano, a fumare disappunto nella sua stanzetta?  
Ovviamente no.  
  
  
Avevo un grande specchio con la cornice d’argento, la superficie tutta graffiata, nascosto nell’armadio. Veniva dalla nostra collezione di oggetti antichi, lascito di generazioni passate di Malfoy, era una delle poche cose non pericolose presenti in casa nostra.  
Quello specchio aveva un doppio, sistemato in una vetrina del salotto, accanto a fotografie ed un prezioso scrigno di legno intarsiato pieno di pozioni. Ne’ mia madre ne’ mio padre si erano dati pena di sapere dove fosse finito il gemello di quello specchio: lo tenevo io nell’armadio, ben nascosto, e lo tiravo fuori quando volevo dare un’occhiata fuori dalla mia stanza.  
Mi dispiaceva solo di poter vedere il nostro salotto, piuttosto che un posto di sicuro più interessante, come lo studio di mio padre, o i sotterranei.  
  
Mancava una settimana all’inizio della scuola, la mia casa fremeva di una misteriosa corrente elettrica, c’era qualcosa di grosso in movimento, io venivo mandato sempre a letto alla stessa ora, durante il giorno non mi si diceva mai tutto quello che volevo sapere, così a mezzanotte meno un quarto andai cautamente al mio armadio, tirai fuori con cura lo specchio gemello e mi infilai sotto le coperte, tirandomele sopra la testa.  
  
  
Il piccolo buio faceva ardere la superficie dello specchio come una finestra illuminata. Potevo anche sentire i suoni della scena, solo molto attutiti.  
  
Il gemello del mio specchio dava esattamente sull’angolo del caminetto, sulle grandi poltrone disposte intorno al fuoco. Mi avvicinai, stringendo gli occhi per poter guardare… una fitta di euforia mi attraversò quando vidi mio padre entrare nella cornice argentata, non da solo, ma in compagnia di qualcuno!  
Non era mia madre. Con un misto di opaca delusione ed un principio di ardente curiosità vidi che non si trattava nemmeno di uno dei nostri amici più ‘interessanti’, quelli che fornivano veleni, sostanze proibite, notizie dell’Oscuro Signore.  
  
No, mio padre nel suo elegante completo scuro dalla linea austera era seguito da un ragazzo che non avevo mai visto prima, uno sconosciuto che si guardava intorno con stupore ed ammirazione, evidentemente non aveva mai messo piede nel nostro salotto prima. Aveva capelli di un biondo cenere, pettinati dietro le orecchie, ricadevano appena sul colletto del suo abito. Indossava un completo assolutamente normale, ma non potei non notare che era un abito elegante. Poteva avere al massimo diciotto, diciannove anni. Prese posto fingendo di non essere affatto impacciato, mentre mio padre si accomodava accanto a lui sul divano, le sue movenze sottolineavano l’impacciato nervosismo dell’altro in modo quasi comico.  
  
Lo sconosciuto aveva un volto piuttosto delicato, con labbra rosse e screpolate, occhi di un blu ceruleo e leggere occhiaie sulla carnagione pallida. Udii mio padre sussurrare qualcosa che non colsi, poi sporgersi verso il nostro tavolo, per versare due bicchieri di quel nostro vino rosso, così ricco. Io non potevo staccare gli occhi dal ragazzo, che sorrideva tranquillamente accettando il bicchiere tra le lunghe dita pallide.  
Non sapevo dove catalogarlo: mi ricordava un fattorino. Magie Sinister assumeva di tanto in tanto ragazzi appena usciti da Hogwarts, ma si era trattato principalmente di giovani maghi con un bel po’ di acne e le movenze furtive, il cui scopo era scarrozzare merci proibite dall’acquirente al compratore. Quel ragazzo non aveva l’aria di un fattorino, era vestito elegantemente, aveva un certo portamento, ma non sembrava neppure il figlio di una qualche famiglia facoltosa: ormai tra l’altro conoscevo quasi tutti i rampolli delle famiglie che ci facevano visita.  
  
Mentre mi arrovellavo su quelle mani pallide, su quel ginocchio accavallato e quegli occhi cerulei che scrutavano mio padre con timore - cosa che mi fece sorridere soddisfatto - mi accorsi che sedevano molto vicini, guardandosi, parlando e sorseggiando vino.  
  
I freddi occhi grigi di mio padre erano fissi sullo sconosciuto, le loro spalle quasi si sfioravano, vidi il ragazzo appoggiare il suo bicchiere quasi vuoto in un gesto che tradiva tutto il suo nervosismo.  
  
Il mio stomaco, senza preavviso, si torse.  
Mio padre sedeva sempre nella sua poltrona di fronte al caminetto, tanto per iniziare… ma accanto ad un fattorino o al figlio di qualche altra famiglia che desiderava impressionare.  
Prima che potessi rendermene conto, anche mio padre appoggiò il suo bicchiere accanto a quello dell’ospite sul tavolo, poi - e spalancai di colpo la bocca, senza potermi trattenere, curvo sul mio specchio rubato - le sue lunghe dita sfiorarono la guancia magra dell’altro.  
  
Mio padre lasciò ricadere la mano, sorrideva, un sorriso che non gli avevo mai visto prima, il ragazzo ridacchiava leggermente a disagio, non poteva staccargli gli occhi di dosso, vedevo il suo profilo teso, mio padre sussurrò qualcosa, scrutandolo dall’alto: il suo braccio sinistro volò con studiata noncuranza verso lo schienale, dietro le spalle del ragazzo.  
“Hai paura di me?”  
Sentii, questa volta nitidamente.  
Una piccola risata, simile ad uno sbuffo.  
“Non so che rispondere, signor Malfoy…”  
Era più basso di mio padre, anche stando seduti si notava, lui aveva circondato lo schienale con il braccio proteso, appoggiato mollemente dietro quelle spalle più magre come una specie di languida minaccia, fissava l’ospite dall’alto, non avevo mai visto i suoi occhi grigi luccicare così.  
Poi, si mosse. All’improvviso, come faceva sempre quando si preparava a sferrare un attacco, fosse una parola sprezzante o l’espulsione del Preside di Hogwarts, ma questa volta fece aderire il suo profilo aguzzo alla guancia scarna del ragazzo, iniziando a deporvi certi baci veloci, famelici, che si fermarono in prossimità del collo.  
  
Avevo le guance in fiamme, la bocca ancora socchiusa, volevo ficcare lo specchio sotto al cuscino, ero sconvolto: sentivo i piedi formicolare, lo specchio rimase al suo posto tra le mie dita tremanti.  
  
Mio padre rialzò con grazia il lungo collo, adesso era addosso allo sconosciuto, la mia mente lavorava con furia, avevo capito cos’era… mi concentravo su quello, invece che sullo sconvolgimento che quella scena mi stava causando… mio padre aveva afferrato quelle giovani dita, ci giocherellava, non staccava gli occhi da quelli del ragazzo. I loro volti erano molti vicini, la vergogna mi serrava lo stomaco, ma non potevo smettere di guardare, non avrei potuto neanche se lo specchio si fosse rotto sotto il mio naso in mille pezzi, forse solo questo mi avrebbe persuaso.  
  
Era il nostro salotto, dopo che io e mia madre eravamo andati a letto… il nostro salotto, che conoscevo da una vita, e… “Signore, posso…?”  
“Ma certo che puoi. Inizia pure. Ti vanno bene i trecento galeoni che hai chiesto, no?”  
“Sì, signore…”  
Il titubante scambio di battute era stato accompagnato da piccole movenze fluide, lo sconosciuto - senza staccare gli occhi da mio padre, continuando a fissarlo con una certa apprensione - si stava muovendo, allontanandosi un po’, mettendo dello spazio tra se’ e l’alta, tranquilla figura che gli sedeva al fianco. Vidi che mio padre aveva assunto una posa più rilassata, adesso seguiva ogni movimento dell’altro, il modo rigido, impacciato con cui cercava di darsi un tono curvandosi su di lui, puntellandosi appena con un gomito sul velluto del nostro divano…  
Quel ragazzo conosceva già mio padre, se non altro di nomina: era chiaro dal tono della sua voce.  
“Ehm… é sicuro di non volere altro, signore…?”  
“Si, Ronsard.”  
E Ronsard si mise al lavoro. La mia bocca, molto stupidamente, si spalancò di colpo ancora una volta, ormai sulle guance mi si sarebbe potuto cuocere un uovo, e… avevo una furiosa erezione, premuta contro il materasso.  
Inutile negarlo.  
  
Lo avevo visto illustrato e fotografato centinaia di volte: ormai ero un esperto di pubblicazioni che sarebbe stato proibito portare ad Hogwarts. Ma vedere quelle pallide dita iniziare a darsi da fare sulla chiusura di pantaloni dall’ottimo taglio non solo reali, ma facenti parte della mia vita di tutti i giorni…perché appartenenti niente poco di meno che a mio padre, ah non ero preparato.  
“Oh…”  
“Eh si… é così da quando ti ho visto in quel vicolo.”  
  
Potevo vederlo in tutta la sua umida gloria, ben visibile contro la stoffa nera, Rosnard lo estrasse perfettamente gonfio e pronto - poi la sua testa lo nascose, abbassandosi di scatto.  
Potevo vederla muoversi, oscillare, piccoli scatti dalla natura inconfondibile, per qualche ragione era più facile guardare le sue spalle e il retro della sua testa, piuttosto che altro, forse perché mio padre, perfettamente a suo agio, aveva le braccia intorno allo schienale del divano, ed il suo volto, conosciuto fino all’ultimo dettaglio, tanto simile al mio, se ne stava sollevato, languido, gli occhi un po’ socchiusi, le labbra sottili frementi.  
  
"La punta, lavorami sulla punta...fai un po'... sì, così..."   
Sussurrò mio padre, il volto lavato da qualcosa di feroce, ardente, ma nella sua solita abitudine di impartire istruzioni... a quanto pare non la perdeva mai, proprio mai.   
  
Di tanto in tanto volgeva quei suoi occhi pallidi in basso, due o tre volte si impadronì con un gesto possessivo della nuca e della testa del ragazzo, fu l’unico movimento nel suo abbandono totale. Gli sfiorò la mascella, un paio di volte affondò le dita nei capelli, lo vidi inarcare il fondo della schiena, sapevo cos’era, lo incitava ad andare più veloce, più a fondo… lì, nello stesso salone che, di giorno attraversavano centinaia di migliaia di volte, con mia madre addormentata da qualche parte al piano di sopra, con me intento a spiare… solo che lui non poteva saperlo, mi avrebbe ammazzato se avesse sospettato: improvvisamente ebbi paura, e se avesse fatto due più due? Se mio padre avesse alzato gli occhi chiari verso la piccola vetrina, collegando tutto…ma neppure il terrore fu sufficiente a farmi smettere di guardare.  
  
Ormai, mentre Rosnard tossiva e mio padre rovesciava il collo in un rantolo, io stesso ero in condizioni inimmaginabili. D’un tratto - mentre l’uomo riverso sul divano esalava quella specie di lungo sospiro e rovesciava il collo, aspirando rumorosamente aria tra i denti, quindi verso l’immancabile epilogo, credo - ficcai di corsa lo specchio sotto il cuscino. Aderii alle coltri, chiusi gli occhi, il mio cuore era lanciato in un furioso galoppo, una parte di me malediceva la mia curiosità, l’altra esultava, rivivendo la scena nei minimi particolari dietro le mie palpebre chiuse. Rimasi a lungo così, la mente che vorticava, l’eccitazione che non si calmava. Di tanto in tanto pensavo allo specchio, ficcato in fretta sotto il cuscino.  
Dopo molto, molto tempo mi decisi a muovermi, per infilarlo di nuovo nell’armadio, sotto una montagna di vestiti.  
  
Quello fu il mezzo principale attraverso cui, di tanto in tanto, sbirciavano il nostro grande salotto.  
E quella non fu l’unica scena del genere che vidi. Per essere la prima, però, mi lasciò sconvolto.  
L’inizio della scuola, il pensiero irritante di Potter, l’euforia per il Torneo Tremaghi annunciatomi solo di recente, tutte queste cose vennero in mio soccorso, permettendomi se non altro di poter guardare mio padre negli occhi senza tradirmi.


	5. 5

Ricordo il giorno prima dell’inizio della scuola, l’immancabile euforia che lo caratterizzava da tre anni ormai.  
Quell’anno c’era l’eccitante prospettiva di quel Torneo Tremaghi, a me la notizia era stata data addirittura a luglio: pensavo alla faccia di Potter, sicuramente non lo sapeva: pensavo a lui con insolito acume, ormai evitavo di chiedermi perché il suo volto comparisse così spesso nella mia testa, forse perché mi sarei fornito una risposta che conoscevo, ma non volevo assolutamente ammettere.  
  
Ero cresciuto di molti centimetri durante quell’estate, ma mi pareva di essere diventato ancora più magro, per contrasto. Avevo lunghe dita pallide, il collo magro e secondo me troppo lungo, labbra che odiavo perché ritenevo sempre troppo femminee - avrei preferito averle sottili e beffarde come quelle di mio padre. La peluria del mio corpo era più folta, ma sempre di un biondo chiarissimo.  
  
Quella mattina, mentre il nostro salotto si animava di voci ed il mio bagaglio era già pronto di fianco al letto, mi vestivo davanti allo specchio della mia stanza, e non mi piaceva ciò che vedevo.  
Il nuovo completo che mia madre aveva preso per me, assieme alla divisa per quell’anno era della taglia giusta, mi piaceva il modo in cui quella giacca fasciava le mie spalle, aveva un che di austero ( qualcosa che mi ricordava mio padre) ma i miei fianchi creavano un contrasto che non mi piaceva, accentuando gambe che io giudicavo ‘ secche’.  
  
Finii di sistemarmi il colletto della camicia fissandomi nello specchio, la testa piena di questi pensieri. Quel giorno mio padre non era a casa, ma avevo riconosciuto nitidamente la voce di Walden Macnair, un po’ impacciata, cupa come al solito, provenire dal piano inferiore.  
Sorrisi un po’, il mio volto si aprì in un ghigno,  la cornice dorata del grande specchio a parete mi incorniciò ancora intento ad allacciarmi l’ultimo bottone.  
  
Walden Macnair era il boia del Ministero, operava nella divisione Creature Pericolose.  
Era un vecchio amico di mio padre, ed avevamo avuto a che fare con lui durante il mio terzo anno ad Hogwarts. Il mio sorriso si incupì un po’, mentre tendevo l’orecchio in direzione della porta spalancata. Avevamo fatto di tutto per far cacciare quel ridicolo Hagrid da Hogwarts, ma a quanto pareva neppure fingere che la mia ferita avesse intaccato i tendini aveva funzionato.  
  
Eravamo riusciti a portare l’ippogrifo che mi aveva ferito in tribunale… ma alla fine, quelli che Silente aveva nella sue grazie se la cavavano sempre. Questa realtà non mi era gradita, dovevo farci i conti tutti i giorni ad Hogwarts, mi aggrappavo a questo, ricordo, quando volevo smettere di pensare a Potter in quel modo che ancora mi terrorizzava.  
Il cocco di Silente, Silente che proteggeva San Potter e tutti i suoi stupidi amichetti… in genere, bastava.  
  
Nemmeno avere dalla nostra parte il Comitato per la Soppressione delle Creature Pericolose aveva aiutato, alla fine.  
Neppure la lunga, consolidata amicizia di mio padre con il Boia… Walden Macnair si precipitava non appena lo chiamavamo.  
Sapevo che era stato un seguace dell’Oscuro Signore, che aveva avuto anche lui il marchio.  
  
Uscii dalla mia stanza, ed una volta in cima alle scale mi sporsi dalla lucida balaustra. Macnair era lì, parlava con mia madre, di fronte a lei era sempre imbarazzato e deferente, mia madre quel mattino indossava un abito pesante, una tunica di lana, e informava Macnair che, se voleva, poteva attendere il ritorno di mio padre, in caso avesse urgenza di parlargli a tu per tu.  
  
Macnair era come al solito vestito di pelle nera, un mantello nero gettato ancora sulle spalle, pareva che fosse incerto se restare o tornare dopo, i suoi pesanti stivali evitavano il tappeto di fronte al caminetto.  
  
Alla fine prese posto pesantemente sulla poltrona di fronte al fuoco, senza alzare lo sguardo, senza accorgersi, per il momento di me.  
Mi ero trovato faccia a faccia con Walden Macnair, appena un anno prima. Avevano portato il boia all’appello di quell’Ippogrifo, non solo, lo avevano piazzato ad affilare la sua enorme ascia proprio in uno dei cortili di Hogwarts, dove almeno una volta al giorno gli studenti passavano per andare a lezione.  
Mi era valso qualche sorrisetto divertito quella mossa, molti ‘ alla fine Malfoy la spunterà’, nei quali c’era il riflesso dell’operato di mio padre, ed anche una buona parte di occhiate torve e diffidenti. Ero anche stato chiamato ‘ femminuccia piagnucolona’ da George Weasley.  
  
Quando l’ippogrifo fu a tutti gli effetti condannato, il Boia era lì da un pezzo, affilando la sua ascia con dedizione. Aveva grosse mani nodose, coperte di cicatrici, un volto irregolare dallo sguardo risoluto, nero come il carbone, capelli scuri che ricadevano ai lati della sua fronte, quando si toglieva il cappuccio del mantello.  
Lavorava per ore, evidentemente a mano perché tutti potessero assaporare a pieno la gravità della sua presenza, ed io ero tra i pochi che osassero avvicinarsi a quella figura a prima vista così sinistra.  
  
Era un amico di famiglia, e mi aveva sempre trattato con deferenza, anche quando ero molto più piccolo.  
  
Un mattino di fine inverno arrivai tanto vicino da poter scorgere il suo profilo aguzzo chino sulla grande ascia che riluceva sinistra, bloccandomi svogliatamente ad osservarlo, con i libri sotto il braccio. Il mantello mi si era accorciato, scoprendomi le caviglie, cosa che mi metteva in imbarazzo, ero cresciuto ancora, ma di muscoli nemmeno l’ombra ( almeno a mio dire.)  
  
Sollevai lo sguardo solo quando mi accorsi che lui aveva smesso di affilare l’ascia, e mi scrutava nell’aria frizzante di quel giorno incolore.  
  
Aveva denti irregolari, se pure puliti, ed un sorriso storto per me.  
  
“Come va, giovane Malfoy?”  
  
E il suo sguardo scuro mi era scivolato addosso un po’ più a lungo del normale, per ricadere infine sul suo lavoro. Aveva ripreso ad affilare l’ascia.  
  
Io lasciai cadere un neutro: “Bene, grazie. Voi?”  
  
Non avevamo mai parlato prima tanto a lungo, non sapevo nemmeno perché mi fossi dato la pena di rivolgergli la parola, forse era perché speravo che qualcuno, vedendomi, si accorgesse di quanto potere aveva effettivamente mio padre in tutta quella faccenda: Macnair mi indirizzò ancora una di quelle occhiate strane, colsi un lampo del sorriso storto di prima.  
  
“Non c’é male.”  
  
Molti degli amici di mio padre mi parlavano con indulgenza, a quei tempi, e con viscida adulazione: ero il figlio di qualcuno che aveva un certo peso. Ma nessuno di loro lasciava vagare lo sguardo sul mio mantello tanto a lungo, nessuno di loro aveva l’ombra di quel sorriso sul volto, di fronte a me.  
  
Nessuno di loro mi domandava, con una strana, sospesa noncuranza: “Ti piace la mia ascia?”  
  
Avevo sogghignato.  
A quei tempi la mia mente era piena di tutte quelle scene, di tutti quei pensieri, vi indulgevo di nascosto. Avevo la malizia sufficiente per riconoscere la natura di quei due sguardi fugaci, timorosi, lui non si curava nemmeno di nascondermela, a dirla tutta.  
“Di certo é uno strumento bello grosso, ha l’aria di poter svolgere al meglio il suo lavoro, no?”  
  
Provocavo. Mio padre aveva un grande repertorio di quelle sottili, venefiche provocazioni: lo utilizzavo quasi tutto, anche laddove non capivo il senso: ma faceva effetto sugli altri, quel genere di registro, ed io ne usufruivo. Macnair aveva alzato di scatto il collo, come se lo avesse punto qualcosa: sogghignava apertamente, mi rivoltò qualcosa in quei suoi occhi scuri, adesso traboccanti di malizia, io strinsi i libri sotto il braccio, dissi di dover andare a lezione, gli voltai le spalle e tornai nel castello.  
  
Così quella mattina lo studiavo,deciso a scendere da basso ma non proprio con la fretta di farlo, visto che mia madre si era momentaneamente assentata per scendere in cucina.  
  
Ricordavo l’alzarsi repentino di quel collo, il guizzo di sorpresa e lascivia in quegli occhi neri.  
Ero abbastanza grande per capire alcune cose, se non altro: per esempio, che mio padre lo avrebbe strangolato, se mai l’avesse sorpreso a guardarmi e parlarmi così, con quella luce negli occhi.  
  
Iniziai a scendere con indolenza, fissandolo, ma lui non si girò finché non arrivai alla poltrona vuota, lasciandomi cadere con annoiata noncuranza.  
  
Quel giorno mi annoiavo, proprio così: ero di un umore strano. Ciò che avevo visto nello specchio mi aveva riempito di frustrazione, oltre che di eccitazione, alla fine avevo imparato a fare finta di niente con mio padre… ma quella mattina lui non c’era ancora - anche se sarebbe tornato per pranzo ed era quasi l’una - tutte le mie cose di scuola erano pronte, avevo già volato abbastanza, tanto da farmi dolere la schiena, non avevo nulla da fare.  
  
“Oh, Draco. Accidenti, sei cresciuto ancora…domani parti, vero?”  
Ed eccolo di nuovo, quello sguardo avido, neppure dissimulato, lungo la mia figura seduta. Accavallai il ginocchio, dondolando il piede, non me ne ero nemmeno accorto, lo facevo spesso quando ciondolavo per casa, annoiandomi.  
Mi investiva quel suo malcelato interesse, era quasi comico, ignoravo all’epoca in che genere di rapporti fosse quell’uomo con mio padre… mi divertiva per la prima volta nella mia vita essere oggetto di occhiate così sfacciate. Nessuno dei ‘ sei cresciuto ancora’ che mi era stato benevolmente rivolto fino a quel momento era stato accompagnato da quelle lunghe occhiate.  
  
“Sì, é arrivato il momento.”  
Lui ridacchiò.  
“Tra poco arriverà il momento di farsi la barba, ho idea…”  
Non era un gran conversatore, Macnair, e di sicuro non lo invitavamo in via ufficiale, quando c’era gente del Ministero a cena, per dire. Buttò lì questa sua osservazione ridacchiando, aveva posato di nuovo quel suo sguardo aguzzo su di me… poi, mia madre entrò nella stanza, e lui si affrettò a voltarsi.  
“Tra un quarto d’ora si pranza. Walden, mio marito é nel suo studio, é corso dentro dalla porta sul retro… se vuoi andare a parlargli.”  
  
C’era qualcosa di freddo nella voce di mia madre, impossibile non notarlo. Saturava l’aria, ed io non potei fare a meno di pensare che dipendesse da Walden. Era come se volesse a tutti i costi allontanarlo, come se non gradisse affatto l’idea che io fossi sceso. Alla fine lui si alzò, con un ‘grazie’ ed un rapido cenno del capo. Non si voltò a guardarmi mentre saliva le scale, ma il suo collo era rigido di quell’idea, la potevo leggere nel suo passo spedito, nel fruscio del suo mantello.  
  
“Draco, hai fatto tutti i compiti?”  
“Sì, madre.”  
“Hai riordinato tutte le tue cose?”  
“Sì…”  
  
  
_Tra poco arriverà il momento di farsi la barba, ho idea…_  
Sogghignai ancora, fissando il caminetto vuoto.


	6. 6

Passai la prima settimana di scuola a pavoneggiarmi perché ero nella ristretta cerchia di quelli che sapevano del Torneo da svariati mesi. Attaccai briga con Potter in almeno due occasioni, non riuscendo ad arrivare alle mani per un soffio: lo fissavo dritto negli occhi, quando questi si accendevano di collera, e sogghignavo apertamente. Sapevo quanto questo lo irritasse. Mi dava una sensazione strana specialmente il vederlo perdere la calma, scattare verso di me: immancabilmente lo trattenevano, frenandolo… in quei momenti me ne restavo immobile, osservandolo soddisfatto, consapevole che solo l’intervento di Weasley, o della Granger mi salvavano, lo stomaco contratto come un pugno, il cuore a mille. Sorridevo perché il mio cuore minacciava di ostruirmi le vie respiratore, e perché il momento in cui Potter balzava verso di me era anche quello in cui le mie visceri si facevano sentire, decidendo di chiudersi a riccio.  
  
Odiavo sentirmi così, ma al tempo stesso mi rendevo conto di provocarlo appena potevo, appena si presentava l’occasione propizia. Quando non lo provocavo e non lo punzecchiavo lo osservavo, come al solito senza dare nell’occhio, ed iniziando a sentirmi, tutto sommato decisamente patetico.  
Odiavo non riuscire ad ignorarlo, ma purtroppo non considerarlo, fare come se non esistesse pareva proprio al di là delle mie possibilità.  
  
Quando il Calice di Fuoco sputò fuori il suo nome scritto su un pezzetto di carta mezzo bruciacchiato, per poco non mi andò di traverso il boccone che stavo ingoiando.  
Ricordo di aver posato la forchetta con la mano così tremante da rischiare di rovesciare il bicchiere. Per fortuna nessuno dei miei compagni badava a me, nessuno, nei quattro tavoli delle Case guardava nella mia direzione: gli occhi di tutti erano fissi su Potter, attoniti come i miei.  
  
Quella notte non riuscii a dormire, era come essere fatto di serpi vive, intente a contorcersi.  
Potter si era alzato, pallido come non mai, gli occhi vacui che non guardavano niente. Camminando come un sonnambulo, in quel silenzio tetro ed attonito, si era diretto dove dovevano essere anche gli altri campioni appena nominati… oltrepassò una porta dietro al tavolo dei professori, e sparì dalla nostra vista.  
  
Abbracciavo il cuscino, nel buio, senza potermi dare pace, ma dal momento che al buio, circondato dalla quiete del mio dormitorio, la mia mente trovava sempre il modo di sorprendermi, i miei pensieri erano i seguenti.  
Il Torneo Tremaghi vantava un tasso di mortalità del settanta per cento. Era stato sospeso per due secoli e mezzo proprio a causa dell’impossibilità di concluderlo senza almeno un ferito grave.  
Non si poteva ritirare la propria candidatura al Torneo e non si poteva rifiutare la propria nomina a Campione, se si veniva estratti.  
  
Per tutta l’estate mi era stato descritto il Torneo come un gioco al massacro, in cui avremmo visto scorrere del sangue. La ricompensa era alta, ma alto era anche lo scotto da pagare per arrivarvi. Mio padre aveva detto senza mezzi termini che, secondo lui, avrebbero imposto dei limiti d’età, visto che l’evento avrebbe coinvolto anche ragazzi molto giovani. In effetti, c’erano dei limiti di età, annunciati tra grandi proteste ed indignazione dei miei compagni… ma Potter, che avrebbe dovuto essere protetto da quei limiti, chissà come li aveva aggirati.  
La prospettiva di vedere i Campioni lottare con magie pericolosissime e prove ad alto rischio mi aveva elettrizzato, soprattutto perché contavo di godermi tutto lo spettacolo dall’inizio alla fine comodamente seduto tra i miei compagni… magari a punzecchiare il candidato di Hogwarts, se fosse stato Grifondoro, allo scopo di far infuriare Potter.  
  
Ma adesso Potter era uno dei candidati, era carne fresca per il Torneo.  
Settanta per cento di possibilità di morte o ferite permanenti per lui.  
Non riuscivo a dormire.  
Ogni nervo del corpo mi doleva come se fossi io ad essere minacciato in prima persona, come se sul mio capo pendessero tutte quelle probabilità di morte e dolore, come se fossi stato io ad alzarmi per sfilare in silenzio di fronte alla folla attonita per raggiungere i campioni.  
Mi assopii solo verso le sei e mezzo del mattino, più per sfinimento che altro.  
Sto impazzendo, fu il mio ultimo pensiero razionale.  
  
La sveglia delle sette e un quarto riuscì a tirarmi su dal letto solo perché l’ansia che mi divorava non aveva smesso di tormentarmi neppure in sogno.  
  
  
*  
  
Una volta messo piede fuori dalla sala comune di Serpeverde, scoprii che il resto della Scuola aveva già idee abbastanza precise su quel nuovo, sconvolgente avvenimento. Hogwarts aveva due campioni… uno dei due doveva essere per forza un imbroglione. Chi dei due? Cedric Diggory, Tassorosso, dell’età giusta per gareggiare, oppure Potter, famoso già di suo, ma appena quattordicenne, che non avrebbe dovuto neanche essere in gara?  
Insomma, neanche a parlarne.  
  
“Uno che ha battuto un Basilisco… pensi davvero che non abbia trovato il modo di aggirare la Linea dell’Età?”  
  
Mi sussurrò un Blaise Zabini quella mattina a colazione, mentre io facevo del mio meglio per mandare giù quel succo di zucca insapore. Non mi ero unito ai bisbigli divertiti di Pansy e di Millicent, non avevo alzato lo sguardo neppure per un secondo verso il tavolo del Grifondoro.  
Mi ero alzato con certi fastidiosi strascichi della mia notte insonne ancora addosso, non mi riusciva di scrollarmeli di dosso per rimpiazzarli con il mio solito ghigno, così per me quella mattina il tavolo di Potter non esisteva. Faccenda chiusa.  
  
  
Attribuisco in parte la colpa di quella notte insonne a ciò che feci quel giorno, a metà mattinata, nel corso di una lezione di Cura delle Creature Magiche.  
  
Per le undici, avevo lanciato già due lunghe occhiate in direzione di Potter… mi sentivo come un alcolizzato che torni al suo vizio segreto. Sembrava nervoso, le sue spalle erano rigide, camminava senza guardarsi troppo intorno, niente Weasley con lui, fatto strano c’era solo la Granger. Mentre attraversavano il parco alcuni studenti di Tassorosso avevano fissato torvi Potter, bisbigliando tra di loro. Non era difficile immaginare la causa del loro malcontento, no di certo.  
  
Potter non incrociava lo sguardo di nessuno, a ricreazione. Vidi Weasley uscire in cortile, passargli davanti senza guardarlo, il volto duro, chiuso in un cipiglio ostile che si sforzava a tutti i costi di dissimulare sotto una coltre di rabbiosa indifferenza.  
Io me ne stavo con la schiena contro il tronco di un grosso albero, Goyle cercava di leggere i miei appunti di Pozioni, doveva ancora finire il suo tema ed il tempo era scaduto. Di tanto in tanto alzavo gli occhi, solo di tanto in tanto, però. Davvero, non più di un paio di volte.  
  
Poi, li alzai nel momento sbagliato.  
  
Una ragazza con il volto pallido e gli occhi a mandorla passò davanti a Potter, senza salutarlo ne’ fermarsi, era impegnata in una conversazione con una compagna dai folti riccioli scuri… gli occhi di Potter le si incollarono addosso, la seguirono.  
  
Occhi che erano unghie dentro, piantate in profondità. Lasciavano brutti segni.  
  
Forse quel giorno i pianeti avevano deciso di divertirsi un po’ con me… non so, é il genere di cose che direbbero quelli molto fissati con la Divinazione o l’Astrologia, no? Dopo che Potter ebbe portato di nuovo il suo sguardo altrove, e la sconosciuta con gli occhi a mandorla si fu allontanata, vidi la Granger balzare in piedi. Disse qualcosa in fretta e furia a Potter, poi marciò in direzione del Castello, lasciando - notai - la cartella accanto a Potter.  
  
Nello stesso istante in cui spariva oltre il portico, alle mie spalle risuonò la voce aspra, ridente di Tiger. Goyle gli rispose con un mormorio tutt’altro che allegro, iniziarono a battibeccare: io fissavo Potter. Aveva il naso chino su un libro, le spalle curve, una strana espressione tesa e guardinga, due studenti più grandi passando gli rifilarono l’ennesima occhiata bieca, ad un tratto balzai in piedi.  
  
“Draco? Tiger dice che…”  
“Dagli il mio tema, e i miei appunti.”  
“Va bene, ma…”  
“Voi state qui.”  
  
Il centro del cortile era miracolosamente vuoto, c’eravamo solo noi tre ed un gruppo di Tassorosso che si teneva a debita distanza. Potter occupava da solo quella panchina un po’ in disparte. Le gambe mi formicolavano, mi sentivo la testa leggerissima.  
  
“Che vuoi?”  
  
Non alzò la testa dal suo libro. C’era una siepe sul lato destro di quella panchina, il gruppetto di Tassorosso confabulava a voce bassissima, non guardava Potter, ma avrei scommesso che fosse lui l’argomento della disputa. Fissai la sua fronte, i capelli spettinati, le mani dalle nocche un po’ rosse di freddo. Non si era allacciato il colletto della divisa, aveva la tunica un po’ storta.  
  
“Campione.”  
  
Dissi solamente. Fu come se lo avessi schiaffeggiato: alzò il volto mi fissò dritto negli occhi. Poi, lessi il dubbio in quello sguardo. Non lo avevo insultato, non lo avevo schernito, non sorridevo nemmeno - mi sentivo il volto molle e freddo come la pietra.  
  
“Così pare.”  
Mormorio lugubre, il suo, pieno di tutta l’ostilità accumulata in tre anni…e tornò a leggere.  
“Vedi di non crepare.”  
Sapevo che la mia lingua avrebbe deciso di andare per conto suo, sapevo che sarebbe successo, mi ero sospinto fin lì arrendendomi all’idea. Ma quando quelle parole abbandonarono le mie labbra, concretizzandosi, e Potter alzò di nuovo gli occhi, che erano un po’ sgranati, il mio cuore si lanciò di nuovo al galoppo.  
Mi schiarii rumorosamente la voce. Lo facevo sempre, quando ero nervoso.  
Potter non aveva abbassato lo sguardo, adesso pareva incapace di smettere di fissarmi. Sembrava anche non sapere cosa ribattere. Ad ogni modo, io non gliene diedi il tempo materiale.  
Indietreggiai di qualche passo, perché mi pareva di essergli troppo intollerabilmente vicino.  
Mi sentivo traboccare, esplodere.  
Puntai un dito su quel suo stupore ancora immobile: “Non t’azzardare a perdere, o a crepare…o… o a farti…spiaccicare.”  
“Ma che diavolo…”  
“Hai capito, non ti azzardare.”  
  
Poi, con tutto il contegno che riuscii a mettere insieme, mi voltai e tornai velocemente verso Tiger e Goyle.  
  
  
  
*  
All’indomani della prima prova non mi sentivo molto meglio di quanto mi fossi sentivo quello stralunato, primo mattino di pioggia all’indomani della nomina del quarto Campione di Hogwarts.  
Potter l’aveva scampata contro un maledettissimo drago, Weasley continuava a non parlargli… io e Potter non ci eravamo più trovati faccia a faccia dopo quel giorno a ricreazione, ed io avevo evitato di parteggiare per lui, oppure per Diggory. Concordavo quando interpellati sull'argomento con quanti dicevano che Potter non avrebbe dovuto essere eletto, che aveva imbrogliato, misi anche al petto delle spille pro-Diggory… lo feci perché lui mi guardasse ancora, se pure con disprezzo, cosa che effettivamente fece.   
  
Non avevo intenzione di fare arrivare i denti della Mezzosangue al colletto dell’abito, il sortilegio non era neppure diretto a Potter. Lo avevo lanciato perché la disputa ci aveva portato alle bacchette, alla fine. Ero lì, vicino a Goyle che sparava insulti sulla famiglia di Weasley, quella mattina fuori dal sotterraneo di Pozioni Potter aveva occhiaie profonde, tutta la scuola era tesa per via dell’inizio del Torneo, il sortilegio partì e la Granger si sposò all’ultimo minuto per darci le spalle, trascinando via Potter.  
  
Tiger e Goyle, anche con il volto coperto di tentacoli e malconci, si sbellicarono dalle risate. In più, Severus Snape punì Potter e Weasley, al posto di noi tre… tirai fuori il mio vecchio sorriso beffardo, lo piantai in faccia ad un Potter furibondo, sperai che bastasse per come mi sentivo da due mesi.  
  
Non bastava.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Le vacanze di Natale mi allontanarono da Scuola, erano un bell’intervallo lungo. I Campioni avevano le loro uova d’oro, sudate a caro prezzo, restava da vedere cosa avrebbero dovuto farne. Partii da Hogwarts verso il diciotto dicembre con molti altri studenti. Mio padre sembrava molto divertito dalla nomina di Potter. Non sapevo dire, dal luccichio di quei suoi occhi pallidi, se fosse per lui una sorpresa o meno… adesso con il senno di poi so che la risposta doveva essere decisamente no, ma all’epoca lo sentivo ridere, ventilare l’ipotesi della sua morte con un certo divertimento… e mi sforzavo di ridere con lui, ricacciare indietro il cuore che accelerava i suoi battiti ogni volta che si parlava della morte di Potter con noncuranza.  
  
Quella faccenda del Torneo mi aveva scombussolato al punto che anche mia madre e mia zia si accorsero di qualcosa. Le mie zie iniziarono ad arrivare nel nostro castello tirato a lucido per le feste, avevano la solita dose di pettegolezzi e regali. Sorridevo, occhieggiavo il vino, scartavo regali, mangiavo cose che durante l’anno non assaggiavo mai… e la notte del ventidue mi fu concesso di restare sveglio oltre l’orario consentito.  
Avevamo dieci persone a tavola, un numero elevato anche per quel periodo.  
  
I lampadari scintillavano, il nostro albero faceva bella mostra di se’, scintillando di piccole luci magiche che gettavano i loro riflessi ammalianti ovunque, mio padre aveva invitato i padri di Tiger e Goyle - Tiger e Goyle avevano passato da me tre giorni di fila, come al solito sotto Natale. Sedevano vicini, chiacchierando e sorseggiando il vino della casa, Walden Macnair, straordinariamente fuori posto nel suo giustacuore di pelle ridacchiava di tanto in tanto delle loro battute, io consideravo una fortuna poter assistere ai discorsi di mio padre, mia madre sedeva al mio fianco e il nostro Elfo portava via i piatti da portata ormai vuoti. Non avevano molti argomenti, però, e niente che mi premesse di ascoltare: ormai quel Torneo era iniziato, i commenti sgradevoli su Potter erano sempre i soliti… nessuno faceva riferimento all’Oscuro Signore, nessuno parlava più nemmeno della piccola caccia al Babbano della Coppa: ad un certo punto dissi a mia madre di avere sonno, mi congedai ed uscii dal salone.  
  
Mi diressi verso le cucine, gli Elfi correvano dappertutto, tra piatti da lavare ed altro cibo da preparare per il giorno successivo, qualcuno mi chiese se avevo ancora fame, lo ignorai. Mi impadronii di una bottiglia già aperta di vino frizzante, ne scolai cautamente un sorso. Mi pizzicò la gola e le labbra, ma aveva un retrogusto magnifico, specialmente dopo l’arrosto che avevo mangiato a cena.  
  
Mi sdraiai liberandomi della tunica e della biancheria intima. La porta della mia stanza era aperta, lasciava passare un suono di voci opache, liete ed ignare, era quasi mezzanotte e nessuno degli invitati aveva ancora abbandonato il tavolo. Mi sentivo malinconico, ed impigrito dal vino che avevo trangugiato di nascosto, il primo di tutta la mia vita.  
Non c’era nessuno al piano superiore, erano tutti giù.  
Iniziai ad accarezzarmi pigramente, fissando il soffitto, beandomi del tepore di quella stanza appena rassettata dagli Elfi. Fissavo il soffitto senza pensare a nulla di particolare, ormai la mia erezione era completa ed avevo iniziato a toccarla con una certa decisione, quando un rumore mi fece alzare gli occhi.  
  
C’era una figura nota, al di là della porta aperta della mia stanza.  
  
Macnair stava evidentemente cercando il bagno - anzi, stava andando in bagno, sapeva pure dov’era, frequentando casa mia da anni ormai - ma si era bloccato a fissarmi. Fece per voltarsi in fretta e furia quando si accorse di essere stato visto, ma non abbastanza in fretta: impugnai delicatamente la mia erezione e la tirai piano verso l’alto, a suo esclusivo beneficio.  
  
Lo fissavo, non gli staccavo gli occhi di dosso. Silenzio, intorno a noi, solo le voci degli invitati, alle quali si mescolava anche quella di mio padre, da basso.  
  
Fui improvvisamente consapevole del pensiero di Potter come una cosa fisica, che mi riempiva la mente, troppo, da troppo tempo. Si gonfiava, era intollerabile, dovevo fare qualcosa.  
  
Macnair che mi fissava rapito, adesso sulla soglia attutiva quel gran rumore, quel grande ingombro.  
  
“Ehi. Ehi, ragazzo…”  
  
Era forse un po’ ubriaco: non abbastanza da barcollare, ma di sicuro aveva bevuto più del mio sorso di vino.  
  
Mi torsi sulle lenzuola, e sperimentai per la prima volta in vita mia cosa deve provare un ragno nella sua tela. Fu come tirare un filo alla cui estremità dondolasse una mosca.  
Non poteva non avvicinarsi, ed infatti Walden si avvicinò proprio come se fosse trascinato, arrivando ai piedi del mio letto.  
  
Il suo sguardo mi brillava addosso, lucido, rapito ed incredulo, alzai un po’ le cosce, continuai a toccarmi proprio come se fossi solo. Uno smorto fremito di paura si impadronì delle mie membra riverse quando lui scattò silenziosamente in direzione della porta della mia stanza, chiudendo fuori  
ogni suono.  
  
Singhiozzò. Era tornato a scorrere il mio corpo, avanti e indietro con quel suo sguardo avido. Nello starsene fermo ai piedi del mio letto si era curvato leggermente in avanti, verso di me.  
Alzai le ginocchia, gualcendo il copriletto, lui singhiozzò ancora, torsi le reni, continuando ad offrirmi a quello sguardo avido - “Benedetto Merlino, ragazzo…”  
  
Poi mi afferrò le cosce, e tuffò il volto tra le mie gambe.  
  
Emisi un gemito di sorpresa quando la sua lingua, umida e calda mi raggiunse. Mi teneva saldamente per il fondoschiena, spedendomi definitivamente le gambe per aria: la sua lingua dardeggiò lungo quel delicato lembo di pelle teso tra la mia apertura e l’attaccatura dei testicoli, all’improvviso mi lamentai, forte.  
Sentii le sue dita sulle labbra, ruvide, in un gesto pieno di timore… alzò per un secondo lo sguardo su di me, i capelli scuri ai lati del volto irregolare: “Per l’amor del cielo… mi farai finire in galera…”  
  
Soffiò con voce roca, poi tornò ad occuparsi di me con le labbra e la lingua.  
  
Lo osservai dall’alto, travolto da quelle sensazioni assolutamente nuove, mordendomi la labbra un paio di volte per non fare rumore. Ogni tanto sobbalzavo, sentendo una sedia trascinarsi sul pavimento da basso, poi lui usò le dita per sospingere delicatamente la mia erezione tra le labbra… affondai completamente nella sua gola. Una nebbiolina opalescente riempì il margine del mio campo visivo, o almeno così mi parve, quando la sua lingua prese ad accarezzarmi da dentro la bocca.  
Ormai ero abbastanza vicino da poter allungare a mia volta le dita della mano destra verso il suo basso ventre, cosa che feci. Mi resi conto allora che  Walden era ancora completamente vestito. Non mi lasciò arrivare dove volevo, le sue dita ruvide spostarono con grazia la mia mano, allontanandola dalla sensazione fugace della sua erezione, che avevo sfiorato solo per un istante: tendeva la stoffa della sua tunica. “No… fattelo bastare… dio mio, tuo padre m’ammazza…m’ammazza, questa volta Lucius m’ammazza…” gemette, le labbra tumide, poi catturò di nuovo il mio sesso disperatamente gonfio.  
  
Venni con violenza, fu una sensazione aspra, assoluta, che mi lasciò molle, facendomi collassare definitivamente contro i morbidi guanciali del mio letto.  
  
Poi devo essermi addormentato. Quando riaprii gli occhi era mattino, faceva freddo, la casa taceva. Ero solo, naturalmente… qualcuno mi aveva  gettato addosso la coperta, sfilandomela da sotto. Ero ancora nudo, sotto le coltri. Inspirai a fondo. La mia mente ancora assopita mi proiettò con strana nitidezza i contorni del volto di mio padre davanti.  
Poi, pensai a Walden, ed una fitta gradevole nei pressi del basso ventre rispose a quel pensiero.  
Poi, non so perché, mentre mi giravo nel calore di quella coperta pensai di nuovo a mio padre, e ridacchiai, qualcosa di tiepido in fondo al ventre.  
Pensavo ancora a lui quando tornai ad assopirmi, a quello che avevo fatto con la porta nemmeno chiusa a chiave… mi vidi osservato esattamente come io avevo osservato lui, ma nel mio fugace, folle pensiero io causavo eccitazione, lo sguardo pallidi di mio padre si rendeva conto che anche io ero capace di fare certe cose… la fiamma della lussuria in quei suoi occhi freddi e poi, immancabilmente, un secondo prima di addormentarmi pensai a quanto sarebbe stato bello fare certe cose con Potter.  
  
Un alcolizzato ed il suo vizio segreto, avete presente?


	7. 7

I due giorni che seguirono furono piuttosto noiosi.  
Come al solito in quel periodo dell’anno ricevevamo tante visite, e praticamente ogni sera avevamo gente a casa. Ormai ero abbastanza grande da capire che, per mio padre in particolare quelli erano giorni importanti. Il periodo natalizio rappresentava una pausa per tutti… non per lui.  
La gente che veniva da noi - a pranzo, oppure per il tè, o addirittura a colazione - era il suo materiale di lavoro. Ricordo il suo sorriso reso un po’ molle dal vino o dall’immancabile cicchetto serale consumato in compagnia, quel volto pallido ed affilato  che si chinava su di me - ‘ mio figlio Draco’ - mi presentava. Avevo imparato da tempo che in quelle occasioni bisognava ‘ sapersi comportare’. Se non ci si ‘ sapeva comportare’ si mettevano in imbarazzo il proprio padre e la propria madre… e questa, ovviamente é l’ultima cosa che vuoi, no Draco?  
  
Walden non si fece vedere per il resto delle vacanze e complice il vino che avevo trafugato di straforo in cucina, complice il solenne mal di testa che mi accolse al risveglio, ancora mezzo nudo sul mio familiare letto sfatto finii per dimenticarmi di lui.  
  
Non avevo dimenticato le sensazioni che mi aveva lasciato, però. Le sue mani, le sue labbra su di me, sfumati nel torpore di quel primo alcool troppo forte per il mio palato mi erano rimasti addosso come una specie di odore. Nessuno mi parlava di compiti il ventitré dicembre, nessuno ne aveva il tempo: già dal mattino l’odore dolce e croccante dell’arrosto che sobbolliva in cucina pervadeva il piano terra. Sentivo la voce di mio padre, remota, con una punta di aspra preoccupazione provenire dallo studio, Snape, l’insegnante di Pozioni, un vecchio amico di famiglia venne a farci visita, intravidi la sua figura ammantata di nero con la coda dell’occhio: non ebbi il tempo di salutarlo o di parlargli, doveva essere di fretta.  
  
Era quasi ora di pranzo, non avevo fame, mi trovavo in una grande stanza al secondo piano che un tempo era stata la mia stanza dei giochi ed ora era soltanto un magazzino per giocattoli di cui non sapevamo che fare. Osservavo un freesbee svolazzare pigramente vicino alla finestra, gli ultimi residui dell’incantesimo si stavano esaurendo.  
D’un tratto sentii una voce familiare alle spalle.  
  
“Draco.”  
  
Mi voltai immediatamente. Mio padre era sulla porta, una mano appoggiata distrattamente allo stipite, in volto una espressione che mi era sgradevolmente nota.  
  
Aveva la stessa faccia di quando doveva parlarmi, perché avevo combinato qualcosa. Ormai, dopo tutti quegli anni, non c’era bisogno che aggiungesse alcun ‘ devo parlarti’, o cose così: mi bastava scrutare quegli occhi pallidi, di ghiaccio. Non appena si mosse, lo seguii.  
  
Con sopresa, mi accorsi che stavamo andando verso la mia stanza.  
  
Lui entrò con decisione, dandomi le spalle - nella mia testa si affollavano vaghi spettri di compiti non finiti e voti troppo bassi - quando si chinò sul mio letto - ancora sfatto - ed infilò di scatto le lunghe, pallide dita sotto il materasso tirando fuori qualcosa con un gesto brusco il cuore mi schizzò in gola.  
  
Espose le lucide copertine di Gawain e del ‘ guarda qui’ - riviste che non erano presenti nella libreria di casa, non erano presenti nello studio. Fissavo la copertina, sulla cui superficie patinata il Gawain di turno ammiccava ed esponeva la lunga curva della schiena, le natiche nude, protese.  
  
“Dimmi… pensi di essere il solo a sapere come funzionano certi specchi, Draco?”  
  
Con la gola ancora serrata, alzai il volto. Non tanto da guardare mio padre negli occhi, però: arrivai fino a vedere cosa stringeva tra le dita, tenendolo leggermente alzato, perché io lo vedessi.  
I miei occhi scivolarono dietro il comodino, sulla cornice di un ritratto che era sempre stato lì, per quanto ne sapevo io… stupido, ero stato molto stupito.  
Era uno specchio in tutto e per tutto simile a quello che io avevo scovato in una credenza al pian terreno, e tenevo tuttora sepolto nei recessi del mio cassetto: solo che il mio era il gemello di quello nel salone principale e questo da sempre nascosto dietro la cornice… ero tornato a guardare la rivista ora gettata in bella vista sul letto, ma le ginocchia mi cedettero: caddi seduto su Gawain.  
  
“Vediamo se indovini dove si trova il gemello di questo, Draco.”  
  
E la sua voce, anche se controllata era fredda da ghiacciare il sangue.  
  
Avevo preso a tormentarmi le unghie della sinistra.  
  
“In studio?”  
  
“Esatto.”  
  
Sussurrò la voce fredda di mio padre nello stesso identico tono che avevo sempre associato a certi imbarazzanti ed umilianti momenti della mia vita… solo che, questa volta le cose erano un tantino diverse. O almeno, era quello che ripetevo a me stesso, con le labbra formicolanti per il terrore, il pavimento che pareva ondeggiare al ritmo del mio cuore, senza il coraggio di guardare in faccia mio padre.  
  
Quando si hanno quattordici anni, certe cose sembrano davvero la fine del mondo.  
  
“Sono stato io a darti accesso a determinate riviste…”  
  
Sussurrò d’un tratto la sua voce strascicata, nella mia mente balenò l’idea di un repentino sequestro, che si sommò alla terribile consapevolezza di essere stato visto da mio padre due notti prima, senza saperlo.  
  
Averlo spiato a mia volta non mi forniva un vantaggio, non mi faceva sentire meglio: anzi, il terrore cresceva all’idea che lui potesse pensare allo specchio gemello in salotto. Ma naturalmente, il succo dell’intera faccenda con mio padre era sempre quello: lui poteva, io no.  
  
“Dove ti sei procurato una simile porcheria? E piantala di fissare il pavimento con quello sguardo da cane bastonato, Draco.” Sbottò all’improvviso, facendomi trasalire. Porcheria, una rivista ben più esplicita e recente delle sue raffinate monografie, in cui le chiappe erano tutte appartenenti a Gawain vivi e vegeti, che vendevano i loro scatti mensilmente. Niente Eloise in vista, nemmeno l’ombra di Eloise, Elsa, niente fattucchiere scatenate all’orizzonte.  
  
“Io… in giro. Si trovano in giro.”  
“Si trovano in giro.”  
Ripeté con un tono lento, indugiante, che non mi piaceva affatto, ed iniziai a chiedermi quando sarebbe saltato fuori l’argomento Walden. In quel momento, con uno scatto secco che tradiva tutta la sua collera, gettò lo specchio sul letto, alla mia sinistra. Atterrò rimbalzando appena.  
  
“Non te l’ha data il signore dal quale ti sei fatto infilare la lingua e le mani dappertutto, vero Draco?”  
  
“No, no!”  
Risposi in fretta.  
Era veramente furioso, la sua voce era molto bassa, quasi ridotta ad un sussurro, si era anche avvicinato di qualche passo, cosa che non aveva mai fatto mentre mi sgridava: grandi spalle nella camicia elegante, vicino, troppo vicino, incalzava e non l’avevo mai visto così. Mai.  
Non avevo mai avuto paura di lui, diciamo più che altro soggezione.  
Ma era autentica paura quella che stavo sperimentando in quel momento.  
“Suppongo che _non sia stato_ neppure lui ad insegnarti le porcherie che ho dovuto vedere, vero?”  
  
Ogni tanto, quando ci si trova sotto pressione, capita di esplodere.  
Fu all’incirca ciò che successe a me. Mi alzai dal letto, mio padre seguì quel movimento - mi sovrastava ampiamente, la sua mascella cerea era contratta dalla furia. Balzai in piedi e gli spiattellai dritto in faccia: “Più probabile che sia stato tu, no?! _Ti ho visto!_ ”  
  
E poi arrivò, secco e duro: il primo ceffone della mia vita.  
In piena guancia, esplose con uno schiocco, il bruciore divampò. La mia testa volò di lato.  
  
Le lacrime erano già sulle mie guance, appannavano il mio campo visivo, quando mi rivoltai contro di lui, senza neppure metterlo del tutto a fuoco.  
  
“Tu te lo fai succhiare in salotto come se niente fosse ma io non posso, vero?”  
“Modera il tuo linguaggio, Draco Malfoy!” Se c’era del rimorso - e c’era - in quella voce, se la consapevolezza di avermi lasciato un brutto segno rosso sulla guancia gli faceva male, in quel momento non ci feci proprio caso.  
La guancia mandava un bruciore persistente, lo stomaco era in fiamme, la mia stanza sembrava stringermi le pareti addosso, il luccichio familiare degli oggetti vorticava impazzito.  
Avevo oltrepassato ogni limite, e non mi importava.  
“Ah, giusto, padre… la proprietà di linguaggio é tutto, _anche mentre lo infili in bocca a qualcuno, perché non a mia madre, mi domando?_ ”  
  
Avevo _frantumato e calpestato_ ogni limite, non l’avevo solo oltrepassato.  
  
Mi piombò addosso mentre il mio campo visivo tornava appena più limpido, sentii le sue mani  
stringermi le braccia, scuotermi - lasciami! - E - _brutta troia!_ \- Rispose quella bassa voce melliflua, silenzio.  
“Oddio…”  
  
Fu la prima volta in assoluto che udii la voce di mio padre sinceramente costernata, irrimediabilmente soffocata dal rimorso e da una dolorosa consapevolezza. Ci sarebbero state altre due occasioni, negli anni a venire.  
Mi immobilizzai.  
Lui mi lasciò andare.  
Ripresi a piangere, non di rabbia, ma di puro, cocente dolore.  
  
_Brutta troia_. Piantato dentro come un coltello, e via.  
  
Lui non ammetterebbe mai di aver apostrofato suo figlio così - penso nemmeno sotto tortura, in effetti questa cosa nessuno é mai riuscita a cavargliela neanche con l’uso della Cruciatus. Forse il Veritaserum avrebbe miglior successo, ma sono abbastanza sicuro che, se glielo cavassero anche il ricordo sarebbe alterato. Si ricorderebbe solo gli istanti immediatamente successivi, immagino.  
Gli istanti in cui mi sussurrava:  
“Scusa… scusami…non volevo…non intendevo…” cercando di mettermi una mano sulla spalla e tirarmi a se’. Mi spostai rabbiosamente. Per la prima volta in quattordici, quasi quindici anni di vita non lasciai che mi toccasse.  
  
All’improvviso la sua vicinanza mi era insopportabile, peggio di mille ceffoni.  
  
“Vai via.”  
“Draco, io…”  
“Vattene. Per favore.”  
  
Ed era veramente sconvolto, per lasciarmi usare quel tono diretto, imperativo, che io non usavo mai: era l’ennesima implicita regola tra di noi.  
  
Uscì senza tentare ancora di parlarmi. Chiuse piano la porta alle sue spalle. Mi gettai a capo fitto sul cuscino, piansi fino allo sfinimento, ed ebbi bisogno di lavarmi il viso per scendere a tavola.  
  
“Che hai, Draco?”  
  
Chiedeva mia madre mentre tagliavo quell’arrosto delizioso, già in tavola da almeno dieci minuti.  
Aspettavo la pacata, pungente osservazione sul ‘ritardo ai pasti’ di mio padre. Non venne.  
Si sforzava di mantenere un atteggiamento del tutto naturale, ed io feci altrettanto per tutto il pranzo. Dopo la domanda a bruciapelo di mia madre, intavolò una sapiente conversazione il cui argomento era l’importante funzionario ministeriale che avremmo avuto a cena, quella sera. Il signore aveva diverse intolleranze alimentari… mia madre non era convinta - mi scrutò con i suoi occhi penetranti un paio di volte prima di lasciarsi trascinare nella disquisizione sul pudding e sul decreto legge - lui mi pareva stranamente cauto, deferente nei miei confronti.  
La mia guancia non era più rossa per il momento, l’acqua fredda mi aveva dato un notevole aiuto.  
Il mio stomaco era chiuso, serrato come un pugno. Mi tirava leggermente un punto del labbro inferiore: era stato schiacciato nella violenza di quell’impatto, mi pareva di sentire un vago sapore di sangue. Non saltai il dolce per non dare nell’occhio e come sempre rimasi seduto quando mia madre si alzò, per impartire le istruzioni giù in cucina.  
Quel tono così rabbioso, così sentito. Poteva anche essersi scusato, ma ogni sillaba era impressa a fuoco nel mio cervello.  
Non lo guardavo mentre giocherellavo con l’orlo del bicchiere, volevo aspettare che lei tornasse con l’Elfo che avrebbe sparecchiato. Non volevo che mangiasse del tutto la foglia, chiedendomi cosa c’era che non andava.  
  
“Stai sanguinando… lascia che…”  
Scattai ancora una volta fuori dalla portata di quelle dita. Le maledette lacrime minacciarono di tornare a galla, ma questa volta riuscii a dominarmi. Mi sentivo dentro un misto strano di feroce, straniante malinconia e risentimento, mi sentivo tradito, offeso ed umiliato.  
Non c’era un modo più efficace per descrivere quell’istante. La bacchetta di mio padre si abbassò, esitò a quel mio scatto repentino.  
“Non ti disturbare, padre. Guarirà. Noi _brutte troie_ siamo particolarmente resistenti.”  
“Draco, per favore non ero in me…non volevo certo dire quello che ho detto…”  
Mi alzai, sulle ceneri di quel sussurro accorato, la cui consueta freddezza si sgretolava, vacillava.  
“Però _l’hai_ detto.”  
  
E, proprio mentre mia madre tornava frettolosamente con l’Elfo, diedi le spalle alla tavola ormai da sparecchiare e mi allontanai sforzandomi di non correre.


	8. 8

Mi sorrideva appena, come aveva sempre fatto, al momento di scartare i numerosi regali. Di fronte a mia madre, ricambiai quel sorriso, e mi lanciai con gioiosa ammirazione nell’esame dei miei doni. Era tutta roba che avevo desiderato ardentemente, quell’anno… mi rigiravo con interesse il cavallo dei nuovi scacchi tra le dita, tutto pur di non guadarlo in faccia.  
Ero sul grande tappeto, prendendomi un sacco di tempo per esaminare la preziosa scacchiera, sforzandomi di sorridere. Quello da anni era il mio momento. Anche quell’anno, mio padre sostò accanto al nostro grande albero scintillante di luci, un bicchiere di qualcosa stretto nelle dita eleganti, altissimo nel suo elegante completo, ma quell’anno non alzai gli occhi su di lui per le mie solite manifestazioni di gioia ed apprezzamento. Ero deciso ad imprimermi negli occhi ogni dettaglio di quella scacchiera, proprio deciso: parlavo senza alzare il mio sguardo sul suo pallido volto affilato, anche se lo sentivo scrutarmi intensamente. Chissà se mia madre si era accorta di qualcosa, dopo tutto. Quando tornò al mio fianco, passandomi il braccio destro sulle spalle, mi parve ci fosse una specie di ombra nel suo ‘Lo volevi da tanto, vero tesoro? Ti piace?’  
  
Mi piaceva, ma non mi sentivo bene.  
Quell’episodio mi aveva sconvolto a tal punto da allontanare momentaneamente i miei pensieri fissi su Potter. Mentre raccoglievo di nuovo i pezzi del gioco nella custodia - all’interno della quale l’oro produceva tonfi attutiti- mi chiesi dove fosse in quel preciso momento. Dai Weasley… era la risposta per me del tutto scontata.  
Dal suo amico Donnola, e magari insieme alla Mezza Babbana zannuta.  
  
Brutta troia.  
  
Nessuno aveva mai apostrofato San Potter, l’amico dei Mezzosangue così. Una volta  avevo sentito dire che odiava i Babbani con cui viveva, e mentre mi voltavo per portare il mio bottino in stanza - sempre senza guardare mio padre negli occhi mentre lo ringraziavo  pensavo a quella cosa come un punto a suo favore. Uno solo però.  
  
“Vuoi provare il nuovo set per il manico di scopa dopo?”  
Mi bloccai.  
C’era anche mia madre nella stanza… ed in ogni caso non mi sarebbe mai passato per la testa di non rispondergli, di ignorarlo. No, anni prima mio padre mi aveva fatto capire attraverso modi molto efficaci che  non lo avrebbe tollerato, ed io feci prontamente, con voce tranquilla: “Oh, non credo… fa piuttosto freddo oggi. Vado a sistemare tutto…”  
  
  
* *  
  
Il set era di fronte al letto, sulla scrivania, appoggiato di traverso sulla sedia c’era il set per la cura dei manici di scopa, con il suo costoso barattolo di lucido purissimo. Me ne stavo steso sul letto, in una sorta di quiete sospesa, indolore. Il cavallo si agitava ancora debolmente, scintillando alla luce opaca di quel freddo dicembre. Lo avevo provato, quel set: subito dopo pranzo l’occhio mi era caduto sui pezzi nuovi di zecca e mi ero ricordato - in una fitta assurdamente dolorosa - che l’ultima volta che avevo ricevuto una scacchiera nuova avevo preteso di provarla con mio padre.  
Mi ero trastullato un paio di minuti con quei pezzi così lussuosi, ma a metà della partita mi ero annoiato ed avevo lasciato la partita in sospeso. Osservavo il cavallo girare pigro ed inutile di casella in casella, sempre più lento quando la porta della mia stanza si aprì.  
  
Balzai silenziosamente a sedere: lo fissai per un istante, non veramente sorpreso di quella visita, poi tornai a stendermi. Il dopo pranzo era sonnolento, quasi un attimo di pausa nell’euforia di quei giorni. Naturalmente lo specchio era tornato dietro la cornice, e lui ce lo aveva assicurato con un incantesimo di Adesione Permanente.  
Ricordarlo non mi fu di aiuto in quel momento: la quiete si era irrimediabilmente guastata. Fu sentendomi teso come una corda sul punto di spezzarsi che mi alzai di nuovo e mi diressi verso il mio baule di scuola, giusto per dargli le spalle.  
Non mi ero mai azzardato a dare le spalle a mio padre, quando eravamo nella stessa stanza.  
Non mi ero mai azzardato a rivolgermi a lui chiamandolo semplicemente ‘ papà’ o altro - lui era ‘ il padre’.  
Non mi ero mai azzardato ad ignorarlo in quel modo.  
Il primo passo echeggiò contro il pavimento lucido, chiusi gli occhi, forte, la copertina di un libro o un quaderno tra le dita, ecco in arrivo un altro schiaffo, ne ero certo…  
  
“N-no…”  
  
Mi aveva stretto entrambe le braccia intorno, piano. Feci per liberarmi, il gomito piegato, ma lui mi avvicinò a se’, mi strinse.  
  
Non lo aveva mai fatto prima, così di punto in bianco.  
  
Poi venne la sua voce. Bassa, un sussurro smorto, senza inflessione, mentre quelle forti braccia delimitavano il contorno delle mie come una gabbia di ferro.  
  
“Non ti lascio andare finché non riprendi a parlarmi. Mi dispiace così tanto, Draco…”  
Non sapevo che dire, che fare, così rimasi immobile, a fissare l’elaborata tappezzeria di fronte, nelle narici un vago odore di amido, dopobarba e ferro.  
Mi dispiace, aveva detto.  
Non me lo aveva mai detto prima.  
“Non volevo dirti una cosa così ripugnante…é stato… indecoroso.”  
  
Ed in quell’ultima parola, ora lo so, sentii l’eco del suo ‘ mi dispiace’ dissolversi come fumo al vento. ‘Indecoroso’ rientrava di nuovo perfettamente nel suo regime, ‘indecoroso’, non sta bene, non é appropriato, non si fa.  
A colpirmi con una forza sconvolgente fu quel suo finale secco, basso, freddo come la delicata stretta delle sue braccia.  
“Non fa niente, padre.”  
Dentro un misto di ferro, e vecchie lacrime inutili che raschiava come non mai.  
Ora penso di sapere perché.  
‘Mi dispiace’ voleva dire ‘ _ti ho fatto male e non volevo_ ’.  
‘Indecoroso’ invece… significava soltanto _privo di decoro e di rispettabilità._ Mai, mai perdere il decoro e la rispettabilità, quelli venivano _prima di tutto._  
  
“Non fa niente.” Ripetei, la schiena ridotta ad un unico nodo fremente contro quell’ampio torace.  
“Non importa.” Sussurrai ancora, come una specie di mantra stralunato, e lui adesso mi teneva delicatamente entrambe le mani sulle spalle, tornando a quello che era un suo gesto abituale, dalla sua voce l’avrei detto sollevato.  
  
“Tua madre non lo sa, vero?”  
“Eh? No…”  
  
Pensavo si riferisse a Gawain ed a Walden, ne ero sicuro. Poi: “Beh, non dirle che ti ho detto quelle parole…”  
Adesso il suo tono era mellifluo, involontariamente cospiratore, ‘non dirle che ti ho fatto vedere i veleni e le istruzioni, Draco’.  
  
Ah, il ‘decoro’.  
  
Le sue mani pesavano come piombo caldo sulle spalle.  
  
“Non voglio che tu veda più quel miserabile, Draco. Mi hai capito? Lo saprò, se trasgredisci.”  
Ordinò.  
“No, padre.”  
“Sto dicendo sul serio, Draco. Per questa volta, solo per questa volta lascerò correre. Ma se dovessi venire a sapere di un altro episodio simile, Draco… lo denuncerò, e poi ti batterò. Ti batterò con la cinghia. Mi hai capito?”  
Potei solo annuire seccamente, la gola stretta, perché aveva minacciato innumerevoli volte il ricorso alla cintura, senza mai mettere in pratica la sua minaccia, oh la mia infanzia era costellata di minacce di cinghiate che non arrivano mai ma lo stesso mi facevano desistere dal disobbedirgli, atterrito… ma adesso c’era un piccolo particolare: prima, non erano mai arrivati neppure gli schiaffi.  
  
Lo sentivo osservarmi, scrutarmi come sempre faceva dopo uno dei suoi ‘ discorsetti’, mi schiarii la gola, infine il bisogno di voltarmi e guardarlo in volto mi rapì.  
Lo assecondai.  
  
Incontrai quei freddi pallidi occhi grigi, che avrei voluto avere dello stesso colore.  
  
Si dice che quelli siano gli anni della ‘ribellione’. Si dice che siano gli anni in cui si sfida ‘l’autorità’.  
Probabilmente é vero, ma io non stavo sfidando la sua autorità, non consapevolmente, mentre dopo due lunghi giorni finalmente incrociavo quegli occhi. Il silenzio era completo,  
per qualche motivo sentii una zaffata del costoso lucido con cui gli Elfi curavano i mobili.  
  
“Mi batterai con la cintura?”  
“Se scopro che ti sei lasciato toccare ancora da quell’individuo, si. Puoi giurarci.”  
Era la stessa voce determinata che quando prometteva, poi metteva in atto.  
Senza esitazione, solo le sue labbra si muovevano, gli occhi rimanevano fissi nei miei. Odiavo dover alzare un po’ il collo per continuare a sostenere quello sguardo, odiavo quel tono lento, strascicato, quella terribile conferma.  
Lo conoscevo. Sapevo che non parlava a vuoto. Qualcosa, a dispetto del terrore che dovevo provare, mi fece pizzicare l’angolo delle labbra.  
“Magari con quella?”  
Ed indicai brevemente la raffinata cintura che intravedevo sotto le falde della sua elegante giacca, le labbra che mi si sollevavano, tirandomi.  
  
“No, non con questa. Hai presente quella del completo da caccia? Quella di pelle? Userò quella.” Rispose a voce leggermente più alta,  senza variazioni di tono e ribellione o no, anni del dissenso o meno, lo stomaco mi si accartocciò alle dimensioni di un Boccino.  
“Non lo faresti mai.”  
“Non mettermi alla prova!”  
  
Ammutolii, senza riuscire a smettere di fissarlo. Niente, nella sua espressione, mi lasciava un appiglio per credere che stesse scherzando.  
  
“Non mi prenderesti mai a cinghiate…”  
  
Qualcosa lampeggiò, in quei freddi, pallidi occhi, qualcosa di imperscrutabile, ghiaccio.  
Non mi disse, per la cronaca di aver fatto sparire lo specchio nella teca giù in salotto: ma io, passando di fronte alla vetrina, me ne ero accorto anche se era sempre stato un po’ nascosto sul fondo.  
“Oh, a proposito” - fece di nuovo a voce bassa e con _molta_ calma - “ Farai meglio ad osservare un po’ più di pudore quando ti tocchi, Draco.”  
  
Spalancai la bocca, consapevole di aver sgranato gli occhi: ma lui ignorò quella specie di doccia fredda, dopo averla provocata. “Sai cosa intendo. Desidero parlarti fuori dai denti…  non che io ti abbia osservato con regolarità, intendiamoci: ma in una occasione in particolare, quando eri da solo, ho visto il tuo _ditino_ indugiare un po’ troppo in basso, là sotto. Ora, ora Draco... non c'é affatto bisogno di vergognarsi, ma non mi sorprende molto quello che è successo, hai molta _impudicizia,_ specialmente…”  
  
“Esci! Vattene!”  
  
E questa volta non ero in lacrime, non mi aveva appena schiaffeggiato. Avevo gridato: furono i suoi occhi a sgranarsi, si voltò di scatto verso la porta, poi tornò a guardarmi, gli occhi stretti a fessura: “Non osare dare degli ordini a tuo padre...”  
“ _Tu_ non osare mai più spiarmi!!!”  
Ruggii, questa volta: lui si guardò ancora spasmodicamente alle spalle, io ero fuori di me: afferrai la prima cosa a portata di mano sulla scrivania - un denso, nero sciroppo ancora nella sua boccetta e lo scagliai dritto contro il muro, centrando l’angolo della cornice di quel quadro.  
Non avrei avuto bile di armadillo per pozioni: colava, sfrigolando a contatto con il metallo, un odore denso si levava, dandomi leggermente alla testa: la tela si era bucata, lo specchio, incastrato nello spazio tra il muro e l’elaborata cornice era tutto contorto, il vetro scheggiato e macchiato.  
  
“Che cosa hai fatto!”  
  
E tra la paura che mia madre ci avesse sentito, il disastro che contemplava, la sua voce era un ringhio ormai: non avevo mai visto le sue labbra tanto sottili. I suoi occhi dardeggiarono, contemplando l’entità del danno: una cosa era certa, da lì non avrebbe più potuto capire cosa facevo nella mia stanza.  
  
Strinse e chiuse i pugni un paio di volte, istintivamente indietreggiai: ero certo che stesse per schiaffeggiarmi ancora, questa volta non vedevo proprio cosa potesse salvarmi: il cuore mi tambureggiava forte in petto.  
  
Ma, a sorpresa, di fronte a quel disastro, lui si allontanò, la schiena rigida. Mi lanciò uno sguardo furibondo.  
  
“Pulisci immediatamente, e vergognati, Draco Malfoy. _Vergognati_!”  
  
Poi mi voltò le spalle, furibondo, ed uscì sbattendo la porta.


	9. 9

Passai la maggior parte della giornata del ventiquattro dicembre a dormire, nella mia stanza. Non mi feci vedere ne’ a pranzo ne’ a colazione. Dissi a mia madre - che bussò un paio di volte per chiedermi se stessi bene - se poteva farmi portare qualcosa da mangiare. Mi decisi ad abbandonare il letto solo alle quattro passate di pomeriggio - come aveva detto mia madre quasi quattro ore prima ‘ ogni tanto uno ha bisogno di poltrire in santa pace’.   
  
Feci una doccia, mentre l’aroma delle pietanze quasi pronte per la cena di quella sera si insinuava, seducente fino alla mia stanza in penombra. A dire il vero non avevo la minima voglia di scendere da basso, ma non potevo mancare, ne’ volevo dare a mio padre un pretesto per venire a chiamarmi. Non lo avevo visto tutto il giorno. Mi allacciai con una certa titubanza gli ultimi bottoni della veste di velluto scuro, poi presi a pettinarmi: i miei capelli erano diventati un disastro. Quando finii, rimirai la linea severa di quel bell’abito nello specchio per alcuni istanti. Ormai, da basso veniva un indistinto vociare: dovevano essere arrivati i primi ospiti.   
  
  
“Draco, ieri mattina mi é parso di sentirti gridare…”   
  
Il braccio di mia madre scintillava, adorno di un elegante braccialetto. Sfiorò il mio gomito mentre lei, ignorando l’Elfo proteso, afferrava il vino e se lo versava da sola nel bicchiere. La nostra tavola era affollata, i commensali chiacchieravano fluentemente.    
“Oh… ah si, mi ero arrabbiato con un pedone.” Mi sforzai di sorridere, intanto di fronte a me mio padre mi parve tendersi all’ascolto, esitando qualche istante nel rispondere ad un anziano Sottosegretario anziano che piluccava dal suo piatto.   
“Sei sicuro, caro? Mi sembrava che fossi alterato…”   
“Ehm, si ero un po’ su di giri.”   
Forse trascinata dal mio sorriso l’espressione di mia madre si distese.   
“Cerca di non rompere di nuovo il Re, Draco.”   
  
Le risposi qualcosa a mezza bocca, ma prima che lei potesse replicare a sua volta da sinistra una voce gioviale richiamò la nostra attenzione.   
  
“Ci stavamo chiedendo… come se la stanno cavando laggiù ad Hogwarts, con questo Torneo?”   
  
Non avevo supposto, neanche solo per un istante che mio padre avrebbe escluso Walden Macnair dagli invitati. Non era nel suo stile aprire le ostilità in quel modo, oh no.    
“Oh…”   
A due posti di distanza, Walden mi scrutava con un sorrisetto indecifrabile, gli occhi un po’ lucidi per via dei nostri vini.   
“La seconda prova dovrebbe essere alla fine del mese. Ma si può venire ad assistere, no? Ho visto un paio di esterni, giornalisti, gente così nella tribuna delle autorità.”   
Walden mi diede il profilo aguzzo, infilzando un grosso pezzo di carne - “Si, senza dubbio si può, ma non é affatto facile, no? Non lasciano passare tutti…”   
Il tono di Walden era estremamente rilassato, naturale, la sua osservazione fu accolta da cenni di assenso, io ero tornato ad occuparmi del mio piatto, fortuna per Macnair che non avesse altri occhi che per il suo: mio padre lo guardava come un pericoloso insetto da schiacciare al più presto.   
  
“Mah, certo che la nomina di Potter é stata proprio una maledetta sorpresa… chi diavolo se lo sarebbe aspettato?”   
  
Il mio stomaco sobbalzò. A parlare era stato un ragazzo sulla trentina, con un volto ovale e capelli castani: era uno giovane, non riusciva ancora a credere di essere stato invitato a casa nostra assieme a tutti quei personaggi ricchi e  importanti: ma era appena entrato a far parte della cancelleria del Ministro e mio padre non voleva farselo scappare, fosse stato anche l’ultimo arrivato.   
Nessuno dei nostri amici rise o replicò. Ne avevo già sentite un paio di quella nomina… tutti sussurri a mezza bocca, però: ghigni sarcastici, cenni di assenso da parte dei padri di Tiger e Goyle per esempio. Avevo avuto la netta, agghiacciante sensazione che dietro i loro volti si celasse qualcosa che non dicevano, una sorta di cupa aspettativa. Ne parlavano come se assaporassero la prospettiva di qualcosa che a me non era dato di sapere. Ignorarono quell’uscita, confermando quella mia _specie di intuizione._.   
  
Ormai era buio pesto fuori dalle nostre ampie finestre, io avevo della cacciagione nel piatto - c’erano addirittura delle decorazioni di zucchero, una roba degna di un pranzo imperiale.    
  
Poi la voce di Walden emerse ancora dal brusio che io stavo lasciando andare per conto proprio, dedicandomi solo al mio piatto: “Tifi per Cedric Diggory, Draco?”   
  
Una corda misteriosa si torse dolorosamente all’altezza del mio stomaco, ignorai mio padre, dal quale sprigionava ora una tensione serpeggiante che mi aggrediva come il calore di un fuoco, alzai il volto e gli sorrisi.   
  
“Certamente.”   
Walden sogghignò in risposta, mi fissava con un che di insolente, il bicchiere stretto tra le dita tozze e segnate, nel rispondere al mio sorriso i suoi occhi divennero due fessure liquide.   
“Ci avrei giurato… il ‘vero campione di Hogwarts’!”   
Senza voltarmi afferrai il mio bicchiere sul fondo del quale c’era un goccio del leggero vino bianco che per l’occasione mi era stato concesso di assaggiare. Annuii sorridendo appena, gli occhi di Walden luccicavano, io non li abbandonavo un secondo con i miei: “A Cedric Diggory, il campione eletto senza imbrogli!” Proclamai e bevvi un sorso.   
Walen era esploso in una breve risata rauca e soddisfatta, imitò il mio gesto, il brindisi si diffuse a quasi tutti gli altri. “A Diggory!” - “A Diggory!”   
Ormai la guancia sinistra mi formicolava, quella dal lato di mio padre. Evitai con cura di incrociare il suo sguardo, mentre tornavo ad occuparmi delle coroncine di zucchero.   
Ne assaggiai cautamente una. Non era cattiva quella strana accoppiata, il gusto aspro ed un po’ speziato della cacciagione si accordava bene.   
“Niente Quidditch quest’anno, vero?”   
Colsi la voce di Walden borbottare al suo vicino, chiaramente a voce abbastanza alta da includere anche me nella conversazione. Staccai la tenera polpa dall’ultimo osso rimasto nel piatto e feci per rispondere…   
  
“No, naturalmente no, con il Torneo non é proprio il caso, no? Ora, ora…” Era la voce di mio padre, cordiale, melliflua come al solito, quasi musicale. Il volume delle chiacchiere diminuì, io feci di tutto per portare alla bocca la forchetta, fare finta di niente. “Penso proprio che qualcuno dovrebbe andare a letto.”   
  
In effetti, l’orologio sul caminetto segnava l’una meno un quarto.   
  
“Oh, ma Lucius é Natale, dopo…” Ma Walden non finì la sua frase. Alzai gli occhi dal piatto giusto in tempo per vedere mio padre lanciargli una occhiata raggelante che disperse il resto delle sue parole.   
  
“Penso che tuo padre abbia ragione, tesoro. Si é fatto molto tardi… e tra poco inizieranno a parlare di roba che mi farà desiderare di strapparmi i capelli…”   
Addolcì la voce di mia madre, in un sussurro complice. Mi sforzai di sorridere, le mie ginocchia scattarono. Salutai educatamente tutti i presenti - “Beh, buona notte Draco. Non faremo rumore.” Mi apostrofò gentilmente Walden, che nel frattempo aveva ritrovato in fretta il suo tono affabile e mi avviai per le scale.   
  
  
Due ore più tardi scoppiò un temporale con i fiocchi mentre io ero sotto le coperte, sfogliando distrattamente una rivista di Quidditch.   
Appoggiai la rivista sul letto, guardando la finestra chiusa. La pioggia iniziò a scrosciare lamentosa, battendo contro i vetri. Forse c’era anche qualche chicco di grandine, ogni tanto udivo dei piccoli tonfi più pesanti.   
Mi ero aspettato che venisse da me, una volta finita la cena. Non ero inquieto e non avevo _paura_ ma sapevo di aver provocato la sua collera, conversando tranquillamente con Macnair, sorridendogli addirittura, fissandolo dritto negli occhi sotto il suo naso. Lo sentivo. Per questo, anche se ero relativamente tranquillo avevo prestato orecchio ai rumori giù in salone con crescente disagio.   
Poco a poco erano passate le due, per le due e quaranta finalmente il silenzio si era fatto completo, denso e sonnolento. Qualcuno si era Smaterializzato, mi era giunta l’eco degli schiocchi. Qualcun altro era andato via in un altro modo, comunque il brusio e il rumore di posate era morto via via, lasciando la casa di nuovo immersa nel silenzio. Erano passate da poco le tre e mezza, non avevo sonno, avevo letto tutti gli articoli della rivista che mi interessavano, non pensavo più a mio padre, per lo meno così credevo.   
Giacevo semplicemente disteso, ad ascoltare la tempesta fuori. Ad un certo punto la porta della mia stanza si aprì. Se avevo davvero pensato che non mi avrebbe detto niente di niente, che avrebbe aspettato l’indomani, mi sbagliavo di grosso.   
Indossava ancora il suo completo da sera, la camicia scura dal colletto alto, aveva i lisci capelli biondi sulle spalle. Non aveva bevuto che due bicchieri di vino di fronte ai nostri occhi, non barcollava. Richiuse silenziosamente la porta dietro di se’, in modo quasi delicato.   
  
Ricordo che lo fissai. Uno strano torpore rassegnato mi saturava ogni vena, ogni muscolo.   
Il suo volto era in ombra ma lo sentivo fissarmi. Non riuscivo a cogliere la sua espressione, solo vaghi movimenti delle sue mani nell’ombra. Uno dei suoi polsini luccicò, non potevo vederlo bene finché era immerso in quel cono d’ombra intermittente, eppure qualcosa in fondo al mio stomaco seppe ancora prima dell’evidenza fornita dalla vista.   
  
Il rumore della pioggia si era fatto più sopito, mormorante… mi alzai in silenzio, il pavimento era freddo sotto i miei piedi nudi. Indossavo il mio pigiama di seta.    
Finalmente fece un passo avanti - pensavo seriamente di mettermi a supplicare, pensavo addirittura che avrei pianto, invece mi limitai a prendere nota delle sue pallide mani affusolate, strette entrambe a debita distanza lungo la scura, lunga striscia di pelle nera ripiegata.   
  
Mi voltai, afferrai l’elastico del pigiama e lo tirai verso il basso assieme a quello dei boxer.   
  
Qualcosa mi impattò tra le scapole senza farmi male, facendomi solo perdere un po’ l’equilibrio,sospingendomi contro il letto, quel gesto fu accompagnato da uno scalpiccio minaccioso  e breve, le sue scarpe contro il pavimento freddo della mia stanza - “Rimetti a posto quel pigiama, disgraziato.”   
Sibilò nel farmi  ricadere con il volto tra le coperte, colsi una nota di dolente esasperazione nel buio.   
Per qualche istante rimasi immobile, poi sentii la fibbia tintinnare debolmente nel buio e fu allora, a scoppio ritardato che il terrore fece un sol boccone di me.   
  
Mi tirai su frettolosamente il pigiama appena in tempo, un secondo dopo il primo colpo mi atterrava di traverso sul fondo delle natiche.   
_Madre!_   
Ma non lo gridai mai. Mi morsi il labbro, forte, non avrei gridato, non l’avrei chiamata per nulla al mondo, mai, mai come un ragazzino frignone che corre a ripararsi sotto le sue gonne al primo… il secondo colpo mi fece sobbalzare, ricordiamoci che non mi era mai stato fatto niente del genere.   
Al terrore si sostituì qualcosa di ben peggiore: il sordo,letale dispetto che avevo covato in silenzio.   
  
“Tanto sono già violato” - Sussurrai con un filo di voce, spaventosamente udibile nel buio, mentre il bruciore divampava - “Si, si… l’ho fatto con quel porta penne che ha proprio la forma giusta! Mi é piaciuto dal primo momento che me l’hai regalato…”   
Mi parve di sentirlo ringhiare, finii la frase in un galoppo sempre più basso e stridente, stroncato da due rapidi colpi in successione. Merlino, adesso bruciava. Quando mi colpì di nuovo balzai su senza pensarci, ma gli andai a sbattere contro: mi premette delicatamente una mano sulla bocca, aveva il respiro affannoso per la collera - “So benissimo che strada credi di prendere, tu!”   
Fece in un mormorio mortifero, una mano ancora sulla mia bocca, l’altro braccio proteso minacciosamente ad arco su di me.   
“Ma ti raddrizzo io… credimi…!”   
Altri due colpi, ma a dispetto di ciò che mi aspettavo non li sentii scioccare così forte, ne’ farmi il male che mi ero aspettato. C’era esitazione nel suo braccio, anche se la voce prometteva ben altro.   
E non aveva voluto colpire la pelle nuda…   
“Hai bisogno di una bella lezione, tu… vero?!” Esalò.   
Mi colpì ancora, questa volta però di piatto, facendomi sussultare più per riflesso che per il dolore.   
Poi si concesse una breve pausa. Mi agitai contro l’ostacolo pesante della sua mano, sentii l’epidermide sfiorarmi i denti - “Se adesso mi mordi, Draco ti assicuro che non potrai più sederti per…”   
_ “eami estaano ‘el azzo ‘alla ‘occa” _   
  
Forse in una situazione analoga é un bene che tuo padre non ti senta dire ' _Levami questa mano del cazzo dalla bocca'_ , ma per mia sfortuna il mio pur non distinguendo le parole ne afferrò il succo.   
  
_ “Ma chi…” _   
Cinghiata.   
_ “Ti ha insegnato…” _   
Cinghiata.   
_ “A parlare così!” _   
Cinghiata, doveva aver preso lo stesso punto, o forse semplicemente prima o poi era inevitabile che accadesse.    
Sentii il mio volto contrarsi, arricciarsi come una foglia secca - due grosse lacrime mi solcarono le guance. Fu allora che lui sollevò di scatto la mano dalla mia bocca, con una fretta quasi timorosa.   
Singhiozzai. Un pesante, sonoro singhiozzo lacrimoso, senza riuscire a trattenermi -  mai in vita mia mi ero trattenuto dal manifestare il dolore fisico, perché si sappia.   
Ne venne un altro, poi un altro ancora, piangevo sul serio, inondando di lacrime il copriletto, uno smorto, momentaneo sollievo tra me e il bruciore sotto la schiena. Ero consapevole di non riuscire a soffocare quei suoni, più mi sentivo emetterli anzi e più le lacrime salivano.   
Lui si muoveva senza dire niente alle mie spalle, udii il rumore tintinnante con cui probabilmente rimetteva al suo posto l’elegante cintura, indugiava lì in piedi senza sapere cosa dire. I miei singhiozzi continuavano a punteggiare quel silenzio. Poi la stoffa del mio pigiama venne tirata frettolosamente, l’aria mi sfiorò appena la pelle nuda, pizzicò: “Dai, non é che ti ho fatto…” la sua voce era piena di qualcosa di simile al rimorso. Se non era rimorso ci somigliava davvero, davvero tanto.   
Non finì la sua frase, si rialzò velocemente, la stoffa ricadde.   
L’indolenzimento era vago, generale, eppure la mia pelle proprio come la sua era così pallida che mi sarei trovato proprio il segno di tre colpi, tre grossi, scuri lividi il giorno successivo.   
Intanto, tirando su con il naso, mi raddrizzai. La testa mi girò appena. Lui mi osservava, alto ed immobile, adesso aveva finito di ricomporre il suo abbigliamento. Afferrai il cuscino e lo rimisi a posto, visto che era scivolato quasi per terra.   
“Spero… spero che ti sia servito di lezione.”   
“ ‘ ulo…”   
“Come, scusa?”   
Prendendo a pugni il cuscino, per ridargli forma: “Vuoi lo spelling? Vaffanculo, no? Tanto ti darà soddisfazione… poi vieni a dire a me che…” letteralmente, volai lontano da quel cuscino.   
Mi scattò contro come un vero e proprio serpente, la sua mano mi afferrò il braccio, forse con l’idea di indurmi a voltarmi e la sua voce, passando da calma e misurata a piena di rinnovata furia mi apostrofò in un sibilo letale: “Vediamo un po’ se lo ripeti!”    
Ma ve lo dico io, mio padre non é il tipo d’uomo che può permettersi gesti del genere, un tono di voce del genere ed aspettarsi che la gente non si ripari prontamente il viso con il braccio libero. Fu ciò che feci io istintivamente, mentre mi torreggiava sopra e la sua mano riusciva quasi a far toccare le dita intorno al mio braccio.    
  
Doveva esserci una valenza specifica in quello scatto che avevo fatto senza pensare, per lui.    
Immediatamente le sue dita si aprirono e quella stretta perentoria sfumò in una breve carezza tremante, ricadendo.   
“Mio padre usava la cintura di cuoio, alta cinque centimetri. Giusto perché tu lo sappia. La prima volta a sei anni.”   
Deglutii.   
Mio nonno Abraxas era un vecchio mago con un sorriso giallastro, che mi riempiva di regali ogni volta che tornava da uno dei suoi viaggi. Al momento doveva essere in Argentina…   
“Ma guarda.” Biascicai scivolando sul letto, le ginocchia piegate, sul punto di ficcarmi sotto le coperte ma deciso a non staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Questa volta non colse ciò che dissi, penso.   
“Te la sei meritata. Sei dispiaciuto?”   
“No. Di cosa dovrei essere dispiaciuto?”   
“Allora sono dolente di informarti che dovrò ribadire il concetto, domani o dopo domani, prima che le vacanze finiscano, Draco.”   
“Buon Natale, eh?”   
Contrariamente a quanto si potrebbe pensare, apostrofavo spesso mio padre ed ero anche uso rispondere. Addirittura non mi rimproverava quando lo facevo in pubblico, anche se mi rispondeva a tono, e difficilmente mi concedeva l’ultima parola.   
A quella mia replica pungente, al mio rifiuto di smettere di fissare la sagoma delle sue ampie spalle ancora fasciate nella camicia mi parve momentaneamente ammutolito.   
Poi: “Sei stato tu a non lasciarmi scelta, Draco.”   
“Certo.” Strascicai la parte centrale, imprimendo tutto il sarcasmo di cui ero capace a quel mormorio. Era incredibile come, anche con il sedere in fiamme e il naso pieno dell’odore di pianto, fossi ancora capace di quello: non gli piacque.    
La sua mano scattò ancora, si curvò velocemente verso il letto - “Per caso hai deciso di capire un solo linguaggio?” Ancora una volta mi portai fuori tiro riparandomi il volto. Quel pigiama mi stava anche largo, era riuscito a sollevarmi quasi di peso quando mi aveva afferrato prima, avrebbe potuto ingoiare ancora le mie spalle con le sue - “Abbassa quella mano. Non ti faccio niente.”   
  
Obbedii con riluttanza… e quando vidi di nuovo il suo profilo, capii che diceva la verità.   
  
Si stava allontanando, in direzione della porta. Il suo era un passo lento, quasi stanco.   
  
Sulla soglia indugiò un momento ancora: “Ha fatto più male a te che a me, Draco.”   
“Si, eh? Eppure guarda un po’ stento a crederlo in questo momento!”   
Sibilò la mia replica, rabbiosa nel buio della mia accogliente cameretta - mi dimenai contro il materasso, cambiando il mio punto di appoggio.   
“Non costringermi a ripetermi.”   
“Non costringermi ad andare da mia madre.”   
  
Colpo basso, bassissimo, stoccata finale. Pensavo di aver concluso la conversazione… mi dimenai ancora, a disagio,  ficcandomi sotto le lenzuola. La porta cigolò, lo sentii uscire finalmente… e ricordarmi ancora una volta con chi avevo  che fare: l’uomo che, in fin dei conti era proprio mio padre fino al midollo.   
“Interessante. Immagino che potresti mostrarle il contenuto del tuo baule di scuola e del cassetto del comodino in occasione della tua lamentela. Buona notte, Draco.”


	10. 10

Gli avevo tenuto testa più di quanto non mi aspettassi da me stesso… e pensavo di aver chiuso con le lacrime.  
Ma finii per ricominciare, non appena solo nella mia stanza.  
Mi tirai le coperte sopra la testa. In quel piccolo, accogliente angolo di tiepida oscurità il bruciore, da prima persistente si era ridotto solo ad una sensibilizzazione acuita.  
Ero steso a pancia sotto, comunque stare sulla schiena mi dava fastidio.  
  
_Nonno Abraxas usava la cintura di cuoio._  
  
Ero stato battuto come un Elfo domestico.  
  
_La prima volta a sei anni._  
  
L’umiliazione concentrava l’attenzione su un unico punto, triplicando il fastidio. Ricominciai a piangere silenziosamente, scivolando nel sonno.  
  
Una mano fresca mi lambì la fronte.  
Mattino dietro le mie palpebre serrate, la voce di mia madre, gentile. “Tesoro sono le undici passate… ormai la colazione é quasi fredda, ma te l’ho lasciata in tavola.”  
  
Aprii lentamente gli occhi, mia madre era china su di me… dietro mi bruciava ancora, ma il dolore si era trasformato in un blando, fastidioso indolenzimento. Mi tirai su cautamente, trattenendo una smorfia perché lei non mi facesse domande.  
  
Le dissi che scendevo subito e schizzai in bagno.  
Nello specchio del bagno vidi che avevo tre grossi lividi allungati, di traverso sul sedere.  
Indugiai qualche secondo di fronte al mio riflesso prima di infilare il mio corpo nella vasca da bagno.  
Mi ricordai del graffio che un Ippogrifo mi aveva aperto sul braccio, al mio terzo anno ad Hogwarts.  
Avevo piantato una bella grana, più per far espellere l’amico di Potter che altro: mi avevano rimarginato subito la ferita in infermeria e la cicatrice era anche scomparsa velocemente.  
  
Mi aveva fatto male solo all’inizio, quando avevo scoperto cosa succedeva a provocare un Ippogrifo, ed avevo seriamente rischiato di rimetterci il braccio.  
  
Agitai le gambe nell’acqua, guardandomi quel punto del braccio: mi sentivo ridicolo.  
Non si vedeva più niente, eppure era stato un graffio bello profondo: beh, non mi faceva male come le natiche in quel presente.  
  
L’acqua calda lenì ancora un po’ l’indolenzimento, non lavò via i lividi naturalmente.  
Erano segni che, lo sapevo non mi sarebbero stati rimarginati con la magia.  
  
Mi passai l’asciugamano sulla testa, pensando a quando Potter aveva perso tutte le ossa del braccio, poi a quando dopo un volo di quindici metri giù dalla scopa era rimasto immobile, a terra nel fango… e tutti lo avevano dato per spacciato.  
Avevo sgranato gli occhi, incapace di smettere di fissare il punto in cui giaceva a faccia in giù sul terreno.  
  
_Morto, forse é morto_ … con i Dissennatori che veleggiavano sopra di me, quel pensiero si era rapidamente trasformato: _Morto di sicuro, spacciato, si é spaccato la testa in tanti pezzettini, guarda la sua mano, non respira più, é finita. Andato, perso, fottuto._  
Silente irrompeva nello stadio, scagliava quel gigantesco Patronus contro il cielo, io ricominciavo a respirare e distoglievo lo sguardo.  
  
Ogni volta che i Dissennatori si avvicinavano pensavo alla sua morte.  
Sommergeva ogni altro brutto ricordo, riempiva ogni atomo del mio cervello: disperazione pura.  
  
Per questo mi ero precipitato nel primo scompartimento in cui avevo visto capelli rossi, quando i Dissennatori erano saliti sull’Espresso. Avevo avuto un attimo di una nitidezza orribile, durante il quale lo avevo visto riverso con la faccia a terra… solo che c’era del linoleum sotto di lui, vecchio linoleum di una carrozza di treno.  
_Capelli rossi, a me la porta, a me._  
Non era lo scompartimento di Potter però: era quello dei Weasley.  
  
Fred e George Wesley si erano voltati nello stesso momento a guardarmi, io dovevo aderire alla porta dello scompartimento per tenermi in piedi: respiravo ancora a stento, un sudore appiccicoso lungo la schiena.  
  
In silenzio avevo contemplato quelle espressioni blandamente ostili, quelle facce a loro volta un po’ pallide.  
Niente Potter là dentro.  
Non bisognerebbe mai aprire bocca in determinate occasioni.  
  
Io invece presi fiato, spaventandomi per quanto sembrasse difficoltoso immettere aria nei polmoni e scandii piano: “Sta bene…Potter?”  
  
Erano tutti troppo sconvolti per rispondermi, forse anche per far caso alla mia domanda, senza contare la mia sola presenza.  
  
Nessuno aveva preso in considerazione il mio farneticare e ti prego, ti prego _fa che non lo riferiscano a nessuno,_ ma loro avevano semplicemente smesso di guardare nella mia direzione, distogliendosi come da una cosuccia di blando interesse.  
“Sei svenuto Potter? Veramente?”  
Lo avevo quasi aggredito, gli ridevo in faccia: dentro di me, morivo.  
  
“Lascialo perdere!”  
Poi mentre mi allontanavo: “Quel piccolo imbecille, non era così tronfio ieri. Si é scaraventato nel nostro scompartimento, pallido e tremante…”  
Fred Weasley - Potter morto, proiettato nella mia testa da una nube nera e tossica come l’effluvio di un cadavere - _Zitto, zitto, zitto._  
Ma Fred non era andato oltre. Magari neppure si ricordava di ciò che avevo mormorato.  
  
Evidentemente i gemelli non l’avevano mai detto ad anima viva: non ero ancora stato preso in giro.  
  
Mentre mi vestivo velocemente, scegliendo uno degli abiti nuovi che mia madre aveva scelto per me, incrociai il mio sguardo nello specchio. Non sembrava che avessi pianto di recente, il bagno mi aveva aiutato in questo.  
  
* *  
  
Mio padre sedeva alla tavola ancora apparecchiata per quella tardiva colazione della quale non avevo nemmeno tanta voglia.  
  
Il suo sorriso era lo stesso dei Natali passati. Anche se non c’era mai stato a memoria d’uomo un Natale in cui non fossi giù dal letto alle cinque e un quarto del mattino, in ansiosa attesa di poter scartare il resto dei regali.  
  
Mescolava il suo caffé, il cucchiaino d’argento stretto tra le lunghe dita eleganti. Presi posto di fronte a lui… e questa volta mi sfuggì una smorfia.  
Il movimento delle dita si bloccò, poi riprese, terminò: tolse il cucchiaio e bevve con calma il suo caffè.  
  
Io resi omaggio all’uovo, ma tralasciai il munifico piatto di bacon croccante alla mia destra: invece mi alzai in piedi con una certa fretta. Lo sguardo pallido di mio padre mi seguì, io appoggiai la tazzina accanto al piatto ancora pieno.  
Stava per dire qualcosa, lo sentivo nell’aria. E infatti: “Tu che non hai fame, la mattina di Natale?”  
“Ah… no, non tanta.”  
  
Non tanta.  
  
Mi lasciò scartare il resto dei miei regali, senza aggiungere niente. Lo feci lentamente, in piedi: erano rimasti solo i miei. Il cielo era limpido e sereno, una luminosità azzurra, adamantina rendeva meno appariscente il nostro albero, strappavo con diligenza l’involto di scintillante carta azzurra e non potevo non rimanere impressionato dal modellino del sistema solare con i pianeti che procedevano pigri nella loro orbita, ogni singola stella col suo nome sopra, se sfioravi la nebulosa con le dita e facevi capire di volerlo leggere.  
  
Mi persi qualche istante, sfiorando la nebulosa in vari punti con le dita, poi un Elfo dalla cucina scoperchiò rumorosamente una pentola e l’incanto si ruppe.  
  
Mi voltai verso mio padre.  
  
Sorrisi.  
  
“Grazie.”  
Lui sollevò un angolo del labbro sinistro, allungò la mano, me la appoggiò brevemente sulla spalla, qualcosa della mia espressione doveva aver gettato un lampo di titubanza in quegli occhi pallidi, affiorò all’improvviso.  
Fu con voce molto meno imperiosa delle altre volte che mi ricordò di provare ad iniziare i compiti, l’indomani. Quanto meno quelli di Trasfigurazione e già che c’ero Astronomia no?  
  
* *  
  
Mi era sempre piaciuto osservare gli Elfi al lavoro per il pranzo, la mattina di Natale. A dire il vero scendevo nella cucina al culmine del lavoro e mi mettevo con discrezione a piluccare i dolci. Non feci eccezione nemmeno quell’anno, ma presi solo una conchiglia di zucchero che mangiai con aria assorta, senza vedere veramente gli Elfi indaffarati e vocianti. Nessuno guarda veramente gli Elfi.  
  
Quando mi voltai verso il caminetto acceso mi accorsi che mio padre era sceso a sua volta per consegnare un paio di liste all’Elfo ai suoi piedi. Il suo tono imperioso impartì le istruzioni una sola volta, la piccola creatura sfrecciò nella direzione opposta di corsa, senza nemmeno fargli finire la frase. Gli Efli erano abituati a scattare non appena mio padre aprova bocca.   
Se ne stava seduto di fronte al caminetto della cucina, il padrone di casa, con un lungo bocchino tra le dita.  
Capii che era sceso lì sotto per fumare cogliendo l’occasione del menù per quella sera.  
  
Mia madre non voleva che si fumasse in altri ambienti della casa, specialmente le pesanti sigarette preferite di mio padre.  
  
Un cenno pigro con il mento, lunga boccata di fumo: “Ti siedi un po’?”  
  
“Mi da fastidio.”  
  
Parve che dare un senso a quelle poche parole gli togliesse qualche istante, durante il quale scollò le cenere con un piccolo gesto secco ed elegante.  
Poi fece per allungare l’altra mano, che reggeva la sua elegante tabacchiera.  
“Quando mai ho fumato?”  
“Potresti aver iniziato.”  
  
_Thump, thump, thump_ , odore di pistacchio, noci sgretolati.  
  
Ritmo perfetto, si alzava un cilindro di marmo, se ne abbassava un altro.  
  
_Thump, thump, thump._  
“Questa sera avremo salsa di noci. Non che io ami particolarmente la cucina straniera…”  
  
Distolsi lo sguardo da quel ritmico pestare, altro fumo veleggiò nell’ambiente chiassoso, mio padre aveva accavallato con disinvoltura le lunghe gambe sul solito cuscino che usava sempre.  
  
“Non vuol provare neppure con qualcosa sotto?”  
Fece, perché continuavo ad esitare. Senza pensare lanciai ancora una mezza occhiata al primo mortaio, un largo recipiente di pietra - “No… cioé si, penso che con un cuscino sarebbe ok, ma non mi va di sedermi. Grazie ancora per il sistema solare, era perfetto.”  
  
“Prego, Draco.”  
Perfetto e costava un occhio della testa, pensai senza toni particolari - una noce si polverizzò sotto i miei occhi - “Chi é che vuole una salsa americana sulla carne?”  
Mio padre ebbe una breve smorfia - ancora quel piccolo colpetto al lungo bocchino perché la cenere cadesse - “Quel tipo alto dell’Ufficio per la Regolamentazione dei Mezzi di Trasporto Magici. Ho saputo che é la sua preferita.”  
  
_Thump, Thump, Thump._ Non lo avevo mai visto fare, non che la cosa mi interessasse particolarmente: ma tutto ciò che é nuovo mi ha sempre provocato almeno un fremito di curiosità.  
  
“Devono per forza essere preparate così?”  
“Mortaio e pestello… con l’incantesimo ottieni pezzi troppo grossi, tutti uguali. Non é la stessa cosa.”  
  
_Thump._  
  
Un pistacchio liberò il suo aroma secco, poco più in là.  
  
“Chi é che fa tutto questo lavoro di pestello, senza magia?” Mormorai tra me e me’, senza pensare - “Nessuno, forse quei mentecatti dei Weasley… per sapere cosa prova un Babbano” - ridacchiò mio padre -  
“Di certo useranno ciotole e pestello  di legno.” Aggiunsi io, perché mi avevano sempre detto che il legno era proprio da poveracci, sulla tavola.  
“Sicuramente.” Convenne lui in un sussurro rilassato, poi cambiò gamba con un rapido gesto - “Figurati se usano pestelli di marmo. Trovi l’operazione interessante?”  
Ormai nemmeno guardavo più da quella parte, avevo infilato le dita in un vassoio di quelle corone di zucchero della sera prima, mi voltai per rispondere a quella domanda innocua, lui era in attesa che mi voltassi: sogghignava apertamente adesso, tagliente - “ Magari più dove te lo metteresti tu, il pestello…”  
Soffiò a bruciapelo.  
Deglutii, lo zucchero mi aveva impastato la lingua, ritrassi in fretta la mano, corsi via.  
  
“E dai, scherzavo! Draco!” Mi gridò dietro con voce pervasa di riso, ma non mi voltai fino a quando non fui sulle scale.  
  
Era tipico di mio padre punzecchiarmi quando avevo abbassato la guardia, dopo tutto.  
  
 


	11. 11

Il ventotto dicembre si portò via gli eccessi di quello strano Natale, ed anche gli ultimi residui delle vacanze.  
Io realizzai in pieno che era ora di tornare a scuola solo di fronte all’articolo sulla Gazzetta del Profeta, era lì in prima pagina, a caratteri cubitali. La seconda prova del Torneo Tremaghi era alle porte, strillavano quei caratteri cubitali.  
  
La sala da pranzo era momentaneamente deserta, il sole inondava freddo le posate usate di recente, la tazza di caffè vuota di fronte alla sedia di mio padre. Lui non c’era ma aveva lasciato il giornale lì poggiato di traverso, in bella vista.  
  
Potter con gli occhi sgranati di fronte al flash dei fotografi si muoveva a disagio sotto il mio sguardo: naturalmente la Gazzetta non poteva non dedicargli un trafiletto, fossero solo due righe… era uscita una sua ‘intervista’, tempo prima, non avrebbe potuto essere più chiaro che era inventata di sana pianta, ma la gente l’aveva accolta favorevolmente.  
  
_Quale sarà l’argomento della seconda prova? Cosa dovranno fare, i Concorrenti, del Tesoro faticosamente conquistato durante la prima Tenzone? Noi della Gazzetta pensiamo…  
_   
Non mi interessava sapere cosa pensavano 'loro della Gazzetta'.  
  
Misi giù il giornale in fretta. Ero ancora solo. Mia madre non era in casa, questo lo sapevo - era andata a Londra, le avevo detto di aver ‘accidentalmente’ smarrito parte delle mie scorte di Pozioni e lei si era precipitata a ricomprarmele prima del ritorno ad Hogwarts, domandandomi perché avessi aspettato fino a quel momento per parlare. Mio padre doveva essere nel suo studio.  
  
Avevo ancora quei lividi, sul fondo schiena - trovavo sgradevole il modo in cui la mia pelle si segnava subito e rimaneva livida così fastidiosamente a lungo - e nessuna voglia di salire a studio per guardarlo lavorare, come immancabilmente avevo sempre fatto in occasione di un soggiorno a casa da scuola.  
E poi tornavano a martellarmi pensieri noti.  
  
La seconda prova sarebbe stata di sicuro molto peggio della prima.  
Molto più pericolosa, molto più alto il rischio di rimanere feriti.  
  
Ed io ero sempre più convinto che Potter non potesse aver messo il suo nome nel calice, nonostante ciò che si diceva a scuola di lui.  
  
Sedevo svogliatamente alla mia scrivania, arrotolando il tema di Astronomia. Non avevo fatto un buon lavoro e ne ero consapevole: il modellino del sistema solare  che galleggiava, splendido al centro della stanza era stato un aiuto magnifico, ma mi ero limitato a trascrivere un lungo elenco di nomi e di dati, una specie di menù degli Elfi. Avevo appena arrotolato il tema finito, cominciando a spiegare l’ennesima pergamena pulita, quando sentii bussare alla porta.  
Mi bloccai.  
Poi dissi ‘ avanti’ riprendendo a lisciare la pergamena. Conoscevo quel modo di bussare, ed anche il suono dei passi alle mie spalle.  
  
Mio padre mi appoggiò la mano sulla spalla. “Come procede con i compiti?”  
  
“Sto iniziando il riassunto di Trasfigurazione.”  
  
Feci. Lui sfiorò con le dita il mucchio di pergamene arrotolate sui libri e sigillate. Non aveva mai controllato i miei compiti, ma si era sempre assicurato che li facessi. Per fortuna il riassunto di Trasfigurazione era solo un lungo elenco di concetti fondamentali che avrei dovuto già mandare a memoria ed assimilare… avevo tutto sul quaderno degli appunti, aperto accanto al braccio.  
  
Trascrissi il tutto riempiendo quasi completamente la mia pergamena e mi dedicai a riordinare i miei appunti. D’un tratto le dita di mio padre si mossero sulla mia spalla, dandomi una strizzatina - “Ti fa ancora male?”  
Chiese con voce misurata, tranquilla mentre impilavo l’uno sull’altro i libri che mi erano serviti.  
“No.”  
  
Risposi secco, buttando libri e pergamene nel baule.  
“Hai dei segni?”  
  
Stavo avvitando la boccetta dell’inchiostro, la piuma era una di quelle auto-pulenti. La sollevai con il pennino di nuovo lucido e scintillante, come se non avesse mai visto inchiostro.  
  
Esitai. Poi: “Ho dei lividi.”  
  
E mandai inchiostro e pergamena a far compagnia al resto dei compiti nel baule.  
  
Mio padre non aveva replicato, quando mi voltai per raccogliere il sistema solare in miniatura e riporre anche quello nel baule vidi che seguiva i miei movimenti in silenzio, la sua espressione non aveva niente di diverso dal solito. Tutti gli anni, dal primo anno ad Hogwarts, si era premurato di venire ad assicurarsi che facessi tutti i compiti ed avessi tutto il necessario…  
  
“Tua madre é appena tornata. Ha le tue scorte… non dimenticartele, e soprattutto non lanciarle contro il muro questa volta.”  
  
Mi apostrofò in tono morbidamente ironico, ma senza perdere il suo solito contegno.  
Ero talmente abituato ad essere punzecchiato così che anche se quell’episodio in particolare mi bruciava ancora parecchio non alzai neppure lo sguardo.  
  
“No, padre. Starò attento.” Rimasi sul vago, chiudendo il baule con un tonfo sordo.  
Quando mi rialzai e mi voltai andai a sbattere dritto contro il suo sguardo pallido, penetrante. Mi bloccai. Lui ammiccò con un secco cenno del mento verso il mio letto, sollevando il sopracciglio chiaro.  
Tornò a scrutarmi. Non sapevo decifrare quell’espressione, era serafica, beffarda… e stranamente grave.  
  
“Preso proprio tutto?”  
Flautò con voce impassibile, pragmatica.  
Me ne stavo lì, le guance improvvisamente in fiamme, facendo forza su me stesso per non lasciar trasparire le mie emozioni per quella specie di attacco a tradimento: ma mio padre é sempre stato incredibilmente abile a capire quando é in vantaggio. Fu con un impercettibile sorrisetto di trionfo - appena un angolo del suo labbro sottile - che disse, senza cambiare tono: “Vuota quel cassetto, Draco.”  
  
Era un ordine. Non c’era veemenza, non c’era durezza nel suo tono, quando mio padre mi ordinava di fare qualcosa.  
  
Lo oltrepassai con uno scatto secco, le guance calde come brace ed aprii bruscamente il cassetto del mio comodino.  
Era completamente vuoto.  
  
Mio padre si avvicinò per osservare, lasciai che quel legno scuro, macchiato ancora sul fondo dall’ultima volta che mi si era rovesciata una pozione per la tosse gli si imprimesse a fondo nelle retine, poi richiusi.  
Potevo sentire il cambiamento di espressione in ogni poro della pelle, anche senza voltarmi…  
“Non ti vergogni, a portartele a scuola?”  
Mi sibilò pianissimo vicino all’orecchio.  
“No.” E mi portai di fronte al baule in due rapide falcate, approfittandone per infilare dentro il resto dei rotoli di pergamena ancora puliti.  
Lui mi seguì. Continuavo a dargli ostinatamente le spalle. “Bada bene di non farti sorprendere a sfogliare quella roba da nessuno, Draco. Ad ogni modo, voglio dirti qualcosa a conclusione di queste vacanze, ragazzo. Non so cosa tu creda di fare… ma non mi piace il modo in cui ti rivolgi a me, di questi tempi. Non mi piace assolutamente. Se io avessi fatto come te, con mio padre, non me la sarei cavata di certo così a buon mercato.”  
Feci scattare la serratura di metallo del baule. Le mie dita tremavano. Il metallo della serratura era freddo e duro sotto i polpastrelli, lo saggiai aspettando che la voce melliflua di mio padre si fermasse.  
“Ho afferrato il concetto.”  
Mormorai in risposta, mentre mi rialzavo. Tanto per fare qualcosa, radunavo in un angolo tutte le cartacce sparse sul piano della scrivania. Macchie di inchiostro, appunti che non mi servivano più…  
Battuto come un Elfo domestico.  
Ma di cosa mi sorprendevo, poi?  
  
Non sapevo cosa mi faceva sentire così, non sapevo neppure dare un nome a quello che provavo: ero furibondo per essere stato _tradito._  
  
C’é qualcosa che si spezza, la prima volta che un genitore ti dà più di un occasionale, dimostrativo schiaffetto.  
E qualcosa dentro di me rispondeva a quel dolore sordo, subdolo come una spina: quando mai hai veramente superato il limite? _Quando mai finora l’hai contrariato fino a tal punto? Andiamo, Draco._  
_Dovevi aspettartelo._  
  
Mi voltai, finalmente lo guardai di nuovo.  
“Pienamente afferrato.”  
E nel dirlo mi sfiorai rapidamente la guancia con la mano.  
I suoi occhi pallidi lampeggiarono.  
  
_Quando mi parlava delle sue spietate, gloriose imprese al servizio dell’Oscuro Signore i suoi freddi, pallidi occhi rilucevano di soddisfazione. Provavo orgoglio per quelle prodezze in difesa dei Maghi Purosangue, perennemente sottoposti all’ assedio del resto del mondo.  
Amavo la determinazione con cui parlava dei Babbani che aveva ‘spazzato via’ per la causa, assieme ai suoi compagni, in quei lontani giorni di gloria._  
  
Bisognava difendersi.  
La marmaglia avanzava.  
  
I Babbani diventavano pericolosi quando si trovavano di fronte ad un Mago e capivano cos'era, ci avrebbero uccisi tutti fino all’ultimo.  
Con i Babbani ed i Mezzosangue, loro degni alleati, tutto era lecito, perché nessuno di loro ci avrebbe risparmiato la morte e l'umiliazione, gli si fosse presentata l’occasione.  
  
Ma perché improvvisamente, guardandolo non riuscivo più a pensare niente di tutto questo?  
Decisamente, in me predominava ben altro.   
Orgolioso di lui?   
_Arrabbiato_ con lui, semmai.   
Di nuovo, come se i miei confusi pensieri si riflettessero sul suo volto, nei suoi occhi affiorò un guizzo noncurante, beffardo.  
  
“Oh, Draco non farla tanto lunga… si chiama educazione.”  
  
Già, perché la facevo tanto lunga?  
Tiger o Goyle si vedevano recapitare ceffoni ben più violenti di quello che avevo ricevuto io, quando contrariavano i loro padri…  
  
“ _Educazione_.”  
Feci eco.  
  
“Esatto.”  
“Pensi che ci saranno altri… momenti di educazione, in futuro?”  
“Questo dipende da te.”  
  
Chiosò in tono pratico, gettando una lunga occhiata alla mia stanza, per sincerarsi che niente fosse rimasto fuori dal mio baule pronto per l’indomani.  
Anche questo glielo avevo visto fare mille altre volte con la stessa tranquillità di quel momento, e all’improvviso qualcosa mi travolse.  
  
“La sai una cosa padre? Non credo che mi batterai ancora come un Elfo Domestico.”  
La mia voce vibrava come una lama.  
Il suo viso cambiò di colpo: mi gettò addosso uno sguardo ardente e gelido nello stesso istante.  
  
In un altro momento, uno sguardo simile mi avrebbe di sicuro ammutolito, forse avrebbe riempito i miei occhi di timoroso rimorso per averlo contrariato, magari addirittura di lacrime. Ma io ero stato tradito dallo stesso uomo che credevo non mi avrebbe mai e poi mai sfiorato con un dito, che mi accarezzava e mi blandiva sempre dopo una furiosa sgridata, che mi ripeteva quanto fossi speciale e diverso dal resto del mondo, anche di quello dei Maghi, per essere nato in una famiglia purosangue, per essere il suo erede…  
  
“Vuoi per caso - e sostenne il mio sguardo, abbassando di qualche tono la sua voce già morbida - “Un piccolo ripasso delle conseguenze del disobbedire e dell’avere contatti inappropriati rispetto al tuo rango ed alla tua età, Draco?”  
  
Deglutii.  
Avevo paura, tanta. Al contempo qualcosa mi pungeva senza posa, si contorceva in fondo al mio ventre, fissando senza battere ciglio quel volto sottile che mi somigliava tanto.  
  
“Mi hai insegnato tu che un Malfoy non deve mai tollerare un affronto.”  
  
Questo sembrò spiazzarlo, ma solo momentaneamente. Inconsciamente, ne approfittai… anche perché la memoria aveva deciso di fornirmi un aiuto: “Mi hai detto che, quando un Malfoy riceve una qualsiasi offesa, si vendica. Che una ginocchiata dritta tra le gambe per esempio é abbastanza discreta e molto efficace.”  
  
Me lo aveva detto davvero, all’età di otto anni, perché avevo colpito un altro ragazzo al basso ventre durante una zuffa scoppiata per motivi futili. Mia madre mi aveva rimproverato per la mia condotta ‘ inqualificabile’ - azzuffarti come un monello qualsiasi! Ma mio padre pur convenendo con lei aveva lodato la mia strategia di difesa. Io ero molto più piccolo e leggero dell’altro ragazzo ma lui era finito raggomitolato a terra gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
  
“Questo… questo non c’entra affatto. Sono tuo padre. Voglio che tu mi rispetti. Come osi…!”  
“Un calcio tra le gambe é esattamente ciò che riceverai, quando dovrò sostenere il prossimo confronto sul piano fisico. Me l’hai insegnato tu.”  
  
E lui sgranò gli occhi, del tutto a sorpresa, e _rise_ : prima che potessi capacitarmi di quella novità, prima ancora che avessi il tempo di rendermene conto aveva alzato la bacchetta.  
  
Pesanti, luminose funi si avvolsero intorno alle mie caviglie e ai miei polsi, spostandomi di peso, voltandomi di nuovo verso la scrivania.  
  
_“E-ehi!”_  
  
“Sul piano fisico!”  
Ripeté la sua voce, ancora densa di ilarità.  
“Sul piano fisico! Oh certo! Perché non getti la tua bacchetta alle ortiche, già che ci sei?!”  
  
Mi dibattevo. La sua voce era furibonda, adesso e più tagliente che mai. Lo sentii avvicinarsi, lo vidi con la coda dell’occhio, cercavo di non perderlo di vista per quel che potevo: quando fu proprio ad un centimetro da me percepii le funi ondeggiare un po’, come se chi le aveva evocate volesse darmi riprova della loro efficacia.  
  
“Con chi credi di parlare?”  
“Non vale, io non posso fare magie!”  
Per tutta risposta mi allentò un sonoro ceffone sulla natica sinistra.  
“Non puoi ancora fare magie perché sei minorenne, e guarda un po’: sottoposto all’autorità dei tuoi genitori… di tuo padre, tanto per citarne uno dei due. Quindi, Draco?”  
“Quindi…”  
Mi bruciava dove ero stato colpito, ma non era esattamente dolore fisico, il mio.  
“Vai avanti.”  
Mi soffiò sul collo. “Quindi non farò niente di sconveniente, o… controproducente per la famiglia.”  
“Precisamente. Inoltre?”  
E tacque, in attesa. Mi concesse qualche lungo secondo, continuando a tenermi sollevato di qualche centimetro dal suolo.  
Poi, visto che non avevo di che aggiungere - e una terribile sensazione di impotenza si faceva largo, assieme alla frustrazione dentro di me - mi fornì lui stesso la risposta giusta: “Un Mago, ed in particolare modo un Malfoy, non arriva allo scontro fisico se non per un fine ben preciso. Non siamo _tagliagole_ da taverna, non attacchiamo briga come i volgari Babbani, neppure se abbiamo bevuto. Un Mago _minorenne, giovane, ed inesperto_ accetta che suo padre gli dia una bella lezione, quando sbaglia.”  
Si concesse una piccola pausa per avvicinarsi ulteriormente, questa volta parlò a voce molto, molto più bassa… “Prova a ventilare anche una sola volta che potresti arrivare a mollarmi un calcio nelle palle e userò questo incantesimo per tenerti fermo mentre sconti il solo pensiero. Ormai sei abbastanza grande da capire determinate cose… e proprio per questo non tollererò una simile impudenza.”  
“S-scusami, padre.”  
Avevo chiuso gli occhi. C’era qualcosa di definitivo in quel suo atteggiamento calmo, in quella voce dura come granito, ma erano sempre quelle le parole che voleva sentire, da me. Non appena le pronunciai, le funi mi abbandonarono.  
Tornai con i piedi per terra e la sensazione di aver lasciato le visceri per aria.  
  
“Ti morderai la lingua, quando ti rivolgi a me. Non oserai essere impudente, o irrispettoso.”  
  
Granito. Freddo acciaio.  
  
“Non dovevi farti il bagno?”  
  
Il suo rapido cambio di discorso mi riportò alla mente i miei programmi in merito. Si, prima di partire avrei dovuto proprio fare un bagno. Indossavo ancora la mia veste da camera - una lunga, ampia tunica verde. Uscii rapidamente dalle mie scarpe, appallottolando all’interno i calzini da cambiare, Poi attraversai la stanza, lasciandomi alle spalle la scrivania, il letto e quell’angolo che mi aveva visto immobilizzato e sospeso, per dirigermi verso la porta in fondo. La aprii, mi diressi verso la vasca da bagno, aprendo i rubinetti. Mescolai qualcuna delle mie essenze preferite nell’acqua calda. Mentre le osservavo colorare il marmo rosa di riflessi mi sfilai rapidamente la veste di dosso, poi gettai anche la biancheria intima di lato. L’aria fredda solleticò le mie spalle immediatamente, creava un contrasto nettissimo con i piedi, immersi in quel tepore quasi insopportabile.  
  
Fu mentre mi muovevo cauto, mescolando fumi odorosi e schiuma che udii la voce di mio padre: era ancora nella stanza.  
Avevamo chiacchierato spesso in passato in occasioni simili, specie nel grande bagno al pian terreno, immersi entrambi nei vapori. Non c’era quel genere di pudore tra di noi. Eravamo sempre stati ‘ gli uomini di casa’ - definizione sua.  
“Merlino, sei ancora nero…”  
  
Fece d’impeto. Non posso negare di aver provato una sorta di crudele, sorda soddisfazione a quella sua velata costernazione.  
Mi immersi poco a poco nell’acqua bollente, le mie membra si inondarono di quel torpore, parvero assorbirlo.  
  
Adagiai il collo contro il pratico, morbido poggiatesta, davo le spalle alla porta, lui doveva essere da qualche parte lì dietro.  
  
“Si, beh… _educazione_.”  
  
Risposi con gli occhi chiusi, il calore ad avvolgermi come un bozzolo. Provocai una piccola corrente con il piede, solo per il gusto di vedere la schiuma agitarsi pigramente… pagliuzze dorate galleggiavano in superficie… dorate come l’Uovo che Potter aveva sottratto a quel Drago rischiando la vita.  
Il corso dei miei pensieri deviava ancora…  
Spinsi il viso di Harry sott’acqua, nel tentativo di liberarmene.  
Mi aggrappai al presente.  
“Non capisco come mai ti stupisci, padre. Mi sono preso una tua lezione, ne porto i segni. Va bene,no? Così ti piace.”  
  
Il vapore e l’acqua calda rimescolavano qualcosa in fondo al mio petto, rilassavano corde che prima avevano solo vibrato in sordina.  
  
“No, che non mi piace!”  
  
L’eco di quella voce familiare mi giungeva stranamente distorta, non aveva la stessa presa di alcuni istanti prima.  
  
“Sì, che ti piace che si veda quando ti ho disobbedito e che mi abbia fatto male. Altrimenti non avrebbe senso, no?”  
  
“Non avrebbe senso?”  
  
“Ma si. Ha senso solo se posso ricordarmene abbastanza a lungo da non riprovarci una seconda volta, quanto meno non tanto presto.”  
  
Attraverso i rilassanti effluvi del muschio e della lavanda il suo disagio premeva come una cosa fisica, con una sua volontà.  
  
“Draco, non… se pensi che mi diverta, ti sbagli…”  
  
“Noo, non che ti diverti. Che _ti piace_. Non é proprio la stessa cosa.”  
  
Gli dissi così, davvero. Lo pensavo sul serio. Era un ragionamento limpido, senza turbamento, stranamente distaccato il mio, in quel calore soporifero.    
Un pensiero la cui logica profonda non poteva certo essere riportata interamente attraverso parole che non mi sforzavo neppure più di tanto di esprimere. Anche perché quelle poche parole mi sembravano più che sufficienti.  “Come accidenti fa, secondo te, a darmi piacere dover punire mio figlio, Draco? Non ho forse controllato subito se ero stato troppo violento?”  
Agitai le spalle nell'acqua al suono di quella voce ormai disarmata, confusa.  
  
“Subito _dopo._ ” Precisai prontamente. “Nel frattempo, ammetti che il pensiero non ti sfiorava minimamente mentre lo facevi, dai. Se trovi che sia stato impertinente dare voce a questo, che sia stato irrispettoso o altro, ne accetterò le conseguenze. Ho altra scelta? Prima o poi, i lividi se ne andranno…”  
Lo sentii emettere un verso spazientito. Rimbombò l’eco di passi frettolosi, grondante stizza, mentre si allontanava dalla porta del bagno.  
  
“Adolescenti! Ragazzi! Chi li capisce é bravo!”  
   
Gridò, sbattendo forte la porta.


	12. 12

Quell’ultima notte a casa sognai Harry.  
Fuori pioveva, di nuovo: la giornata era stata nuvolosa, avvolta in una coltre opaca, al tramonto il cielo aveva aperto le cataratte.  
Mi infilai a letto presto, senza pensare minimamente a Potter. Sgusciò nei miei sogni a tradimento.  
  
  
_I suoi penetranti occhi verdi fissi in volto, il riflesso di qualcosa sopra le nostre teste. Che cos’è? Foglie attraversate dal sole. Un sole tiepido, non di questo tempo. Maggio, forse? La voce di Potter dritta in faccia, non riuscivo a distinguerne le parole, c’era dentro sarcasmo, sferzante, forse accusa, ma lui rideva. I suoi occhi sfavillavano,  luci ed ombre mentre il vento agitava le fronde. Sentivo odore salmastro, di lago: le parole di Potter, perché non riuscivo a capirle?! Stavamo litigando, forse per mettere mano alle bacchette, alle nostre spalle c’era il Lago Nero, quella era Hogwarts. Aprivo bocca nello stesso istante in cui Potter faceva un passo avanti, minaccioso… vuoi attaccare briga eh? Ti vuoi fare male oggi Potter? Ridevo a mia volta. Ma mentre facevo per infilare la mano nella tasca della bacchetta lui si lanciava in avanti, sovrastandomi e mi baciava. Quasi mi mordeva - le sue labbra contro le mie. Panico. Estasi. Sentirmi stupido, ma al tempo stesso pensare: finalmente. Mentre quel bacio ruvido si trasformava in qualcos’altro, una lenta e dolce lotta… aprivo la bocca e sentivo la sua lingua, umida e dolce, mi guizzava contro il palato: chiudevo gli occhi. La forma di quelle labbra diventava grande come il mondo, la imparavo a memoria… poi mi svegliavo._  
  
  
“Oh.” Balzai a sedere, buttando di lato la coperta. Un tuono esplose, fragoroso, quel boato immane faceva eco al mio cuore: stupidamente, scioccamente lanciato al galoppo.  
  
Avete presente quella sensazione, quando vi svegliate da un sogno molto, molto realistico?  
Quei sogni bastardi.  
Sei davanti al manico di scopa che hai sempre desiderato, ora é tuo. Puoi inforcarlo e librarti alto nel cielo.  
Hai recuperato un brutto voto, una pessima insufficienza.  
Una persona cara non é persa per sempre, é lì.  
  
Solo che poi _ti svegli._ E scopri che non é vero niente.  
  
Avevo le lacrime agli occhi, una feroce, terrificante stretta dalle parti dello stomaco, il cervello come pieno di piombo. Le mie orecchie erano piene di quel rumore in sordina, la pioggia contro i vetri. Era l’unico rumore in quella notte id nuovo silenziosa.  
Ricaddi lentamente contro il cuscino.  
Fissai le ombre addensate contro l’alto soffitto.  
Nessuna risposta per me lassù, solo ombre e pensieri dolorosi e quella nostalgia insensata, feroce ed intollerabile.  
  
_Datti una calmata Draco. Dattela una volta per tutte e per l’amor del cielo scopa con qualcuno. Non puoi fare così. Domani torni a scuola e non puoi permettertelo. Anzi, tra meno di sei ore torni a scuola, é già domani!_  
  
Le lancette dell’orologio segnavano le quattro e venti. Quella dei secondi scattò proprio mentre la guardavo. Brandelli di pensieri. Mi leccai le labbra, prima di potermi fermare. Solo il mio sapore, e pelle leggermente screpolata. Nient’altro.  
  
La feroce sensazione che il sogno mi aveva lasciato addosso stemperava in un senso di malinconia profondo ed opprimente, ero quasi di nuovo tranquillo e al limitare del sonno quando sentii la porta della mia stanza scattare.  
  
“Draco? Quel tuono terrificante ha svegliato anche te?”  
  
Ero troppo intorpidito, sia dagli strascichi segreti di quel sogno, sia dal mezzo dormiveglia per replicare più di uno stanco, vago ‘ si’ a mio padre.  
  
Poi sentii qualcosa pesare sulle coperte, tirarle. Si era seduto sul letto, il suo volto in ombra mi fissava.  
  
Vagai verso quello sguardo senza arrivare a carpirlo, prima che potessi parlare di nuovo mi aveva abbracciato. Sollevato dal calore delle coperte, affondavo nelle sue braccia. Mi accarezzava la nuca con le dita, piano, l’altra mano era tra le mie scapole. “Padre…?” Adesso il mio mento era nell’incavo del suo collo, contro il colletto della sua veste da camera.  
Non rispose subito. Continuò ad accarezzarmi la nuca con infinita lentezza, più teneramente di quanto ricordassi.  
Sentivo il suo respiro lento e sicuro nell’ampio petto. L’oscurità ci avvolgeva come una grande coperta, liquefacendo i contorni.  
“Non sopporto l’idea che tu parta arrabbiato con me, Draco. Non voglio che quello di ieri sia stato l’ultimo saluto.”  
La sua voce era bassa e calma, quasi un sussurro. Il suo corpo era caldo, tiepido e rassicurante, l’odore del suo dopobarba era denso di così tanti ricordi. Alzai a mia volta le braccia, gliele strinsi intorno.  
“Non ti vedrò per così tanti mesi… e odio l’idea di averti fatto male. La odio.”  
“Va bene… va bene, padre.”  
“Mi dispiace di averti trattato così. Ma stai crescendo… e ho avuto paura, quando ti ho visto con quell’uomo. Una paura che tu nemmeno ti immagini. Sei il mio unico figlio e ammazzerei chiunque osasse toccarti.”  
Mi mossi in quella stretta, contro quell’odore familiare, chiusi gli occhi… a riempire il mio petto qualcosa di dolciastro, un residuo antico di paura, amore, collera dimenticata.  
“Non mi fa più nemmeno male. Lo sai che sono bravo a lagnarmi. Ricordati l’Ippogrifo.”  
E fui costretto a tacere. Volevo aggiungere qualcos’altro, non ricordavo più cosa: mantenere lo stesso tono, ma continuare sulla falsa riga della velenosa schermaglia di quei giorni era impensabile.  
Era mio padre, e mi aveva ferito profondamente litigare con lui.  
Era mio padre e tornava sempre a casa.  
Era _mio padre_ e _basta_.  
Detto da Draco Malfoy basta ed avanza.  
Respirò a fondo, mi parve sollievo il suo, mi sentii attirare contro quel suono. Stava per sciogliere il suo abbraccio… poi, fragoroso esplose ancora il tuono.  
  
Non avevo paura, non più: non nel vero senso del termine. Ma a quel boato mi rannicchiai istintivamente, affondai il volto nella sua veste da camera.  
  
Le sue braccia non si sollevarono, ma mi pilotarono lentamente giù, contro il cuscino. Mi si accoccolò accanto, lo sentii prendere posto, un braccio ancora intorno alle mie spalle. Le coperte tornarono a coprirmi, ci avvolsero entrambi.  
Continuavo a tenere gli occhi chiusi, lui mi sfiorò piano la guancia con le dita.  
Cantava. Sussurrava, anzi una vecchia ballata. Una ninna nanna antica, che mi cantava anni prima, a volte.  
   
_Incantata è la Terra in cui t'invito,_ _là, appena oltre la superficie dell'apparenza, nel profondo più fitto del bosco,_  
sotto l'onda increspata dell'acque, oltre la dolce cortina di nebbia, e appena più in là del crepuscolo e della stella che brilla sulla collina,  
laggiù, sta la Terra da cui provengo…  
  
 Galleggiava nella mia mente, dispiegandone i tumulti, azzerandoli in un sonno tranquillo e senza sogni.


	13. 13

C’era quella giornalista dappertutto. Spuntava nel parco di continuo, nonostante Silente le avesse espressamente vietato l’ingresso nei territori della scuola.  
  
Erano tutti in fibrillazione per l’avvicinarsi della seconda prova - io non mi ero dimenticato l’ultimo disastroso faccia a faccia con Potter. Anche se mi sforzavo di non pensarci, ormai ne ero certo: quella figuraccia mi avrebbe perseguitato fino alla fine della mia vita. Ormai Potter e Weasley erano tornati amici, li vedevo girare di nuovo tutti e tre assieme come se niente fosse.  
  
“Ma come non lo sai?” Mi aveva sussurrato concitata Pansy, quando ‘casualmente’ le avevo fatto notare la presenza di quello sgradevole Weasley al tavolo di Potter - “Avevano litigato di brutto perché Weasley credeva che Potter si fosse candidato di sua spontanea volontà. Si, beh io per esempio la penso ancora così. Avranno pure fatto pace, e sarà anche cresciuto il numero delle persone che gli crede… ma tutta la storia é sospetta. Dopo tutto é il cocco di Silente…”  
Pansy aveva gettato una lunga occhiata alle spalle, soffermandosi soprattutto sulla Granger, io non mi ero voltato ne’ avevo replicato. Non me la sentivo di prendere in giro Potter, non quel giorno. Non dopo quel sogno. Non dopo aver ripensato per l’ennesima volta alla figuraccia che avevo fatto. Non mentre mi ripetevo di continuo ‘ falla finita’.  
  
Potter continuava ad ignorarmi come aveva fatto negli ultimi tre anni: ma adesso anche io facevo altrettanto. Avevamo sospeso le ostilità e c’era un silenzio strano, una strana tensione tra noi due.  
Parecchi miei compagni non potevano nascondere la loro meraviglia - Tiger, ad esempio mi aveva fissato stordito, quando gli avevo detto di smetterla di lanciare occhi di tritone sulla Granger.  
  
Senza guardarlo lo avevo ripreso: “Non hai cinque anni. Ci sono modi più… _discreti_.”  
Dal momento che Tiger era abituato a darmi retta e dal momento che effettivamente Potter non era più così tanto teso da reagire in modo gustoso a certe provocazioni, alla fine aveva ripreso a lavorare alla sua - scadente - pozione senza porsi ulteriori domande. Parlavamo di Potter come se fossimo sempre lì lì per escogitare chissà quale attacco ai suoi danni, _sempre._  
Naturalmente se qualcuno parlava male di lui io non mancavo mai di dire la mia - come _sempre_ .  
  
Ma mi sentivo strano quando eravamo in classe insieme - in qualunque posto fossimo, anche se ci ignoravamo, mi sentivo come se Potter sedesse _accanto_ a me. Lui era una sensazione fastidiosa, un pensiero troppo ricorrente che riempiva tre quarti della mia mente.  
  
Quella maledetta giornalista aveva occhi troppo acuti, ben più acuti di Tiger, Goyle o Pansy.  
Era anche in ottimi rapporti con mio padre, per ciò mi girava intorno sperando di poter accedere ad altri succulenti scoop.  
  
Aveva occhi penetranti dietro quelle ridicole lenti dalla montatura piena di strass, li usava benissimo ed aveva anche un altro asso nella manica: era un Animagus.  
  
Un pomeriggio - Potter sedeva circondato da un gruppo di Grifondoro - spuntò da dietro la siepe, facendomi quasi mettere mano alla bacchetta per lo spavento.  
Mi voltai appena in tempo per vederla emergere dal folto, una fogliolina impigliata in quei suoi riccioli duri come cavatappi, il lungo indice premuto sulle labbra. Gli occhi le luccicavano, sembrava un gigantesco uccello da preda. Non uscì completamente dalla siepe ma se ne restò lì acquattata, leggermente curva mentre io tornavo lentamente a sedere. In quel momento ero solo. Sceglieva sempre momenti del genere, quando non avevo attorno Tiger Goyle Pansy o Blaise.  
  
“Aha… guarda un po’ laggiù.”  
  
Non mi piaceva il tono confidenziale con cui mi si rivolgeva ma a quello sbuffo euforico, che somigliava tanto alla voce di Pansy quando era in vena di pettegolezzi, guardai.  
  
La Granger e Krum uscivano insieme dal portico, lei con i libri stretti al petto e le guance un po’ rosse, lui trotterellandole goffamente al fianco senza smettere un secondo di guardarla.  
  
“Guarda guarda l’amichetta di Potter!”  
  
Feci una smorfia. La voce sommessa ma comunque stridula di Rita intenta a rodermi il timpano.  
  
“Però… ci chiacchiera con scioltezza la Mezzosangue!”  
  
Ecco ancora una cosa di Rita: in mia presenza, usava con piacere termini che di sicuro non poteva inserire nel suo lessico giornalistico di quei tempi.  
Osservai il profilo pallido della Granger, quei suoi capelli crespi girarsi: Krum si stava offrendo di portarle i libri e lei - con un gesto impacciato - scaricava tra le sue braccia due pesanti tomi. Anche Krum aveva le guance color papavero ed aveva preso a guardarsi freneticamente in giro anche se evidentemente pensava che da quella angolazione nessuno potesse vederli.  
  
Krum mi era sempre stato simpatico, almeno fino a quel momento. Forse 'simpatico' non é il termine adatto: era una specie di mito. Andava ancora a scuola eppure giocava a Quidditch da professionista, a Hogwarts era sempre circondato da un codazzo di ammiratori - che comprendeva anche me - perché aveva giocato contro l’Irlanda appena quell’estate.  
  
“Pare che tra quei due ci sia ben più che confidenza… no, Draco?”  
Mi spostai di alcuni centimetri, non volevo che Rita mi bisbigliasse così sul collo. La Granger si stava avvicinando a Potter dopo essersi rimessa in borsa i libri. Rita ne approfittò per scivolare fuori dalla siepe e sedersi sul bordo della panchina, le spalle curve. Non la guardavo. Fissavo Potter adesso. Krum notai, era rimasto indietro. Un folto gruppo di ragazze lo aveva raggiunto nascondendolo quasi del tutto alla vista. Una di loro gli sorrideva sfacciatamente, Krum era diventato color _mattone_.  
A differenza di quando si era tratto della Granger faceva di tutto per non incrociare lo sguardo della ragazza particolarmente espansiva, e sgusciò via piuttosto in fretta.  
“Mi sembra chiaro ragazze, molto chiaro…”  
Ridacchiò sommessamente, maliziosamente Rita facendo salire notevolmente la mia irritazione.  
  
“Ma si” - Buttai lì - “La Granger é brava con la _bocca_. Se sa cosa intendo…”  
  
Ed accompagnai questa esternazione con un sorrisetto. A ripensarci fu un errore. Rita andò semplicemente in visibilio, iniziò a tempestarmi di domande, nessuna di esse conteneva un rimprovero o un richiamo ad espressioni ‘ più consone’.  
  
E poi proprio mentre quel dissimulato interrogatorio culminava in un sospeso: “Tu come lo sai?”  
Gettato con venefica noncuranza Diggory ebbe la belle idea di passare di lì con la camicia mezza aperta, l’uniforme fradicia ed un codazzo di maschi che ridevano forte.  
  
Forse aveva fatto una qualche stupida scommessa - (era arzillo per essere un Tassorosso, diceva Pansy alle volte). Forse fu il modo in cui lo guardai, il modo in cui alzai di scatto la testa. Diggory non passava di certo inosservato. Insomma, avevo avuto più volte modo di constatare con i miei occhi, _brutto_ non era. Quando mi voltai verso Rita la sorpresi a fissarmi attentamente. Gli occhi le luccicavano in quel modo che non mi piaceva, solo che adesso la sua attenzione era concentrata su di _me._  
Tossicchiai sorrisi spavaldo: lo stomaco mi si era chiuso di colpo.  
“Oh… beh, si é fatta parecchi ragazzi. La Granger intendo. Voglio dire é una vita che flirta con Potter…”  
“Ah si?!”  
Ma l’aveva già scritto ovviamente, aveva esplorato l’argomento Granger- Potter facendomi salire il sangue alla testa, per ragioni che ne’ Potter ne’ Rita stessa potevano immaginare, facendomi infuriare fino al punto da fare a pezzi il giornale nuovo: il groppo duro in fondo allo stomaco si solidificava lentamente, Diggory si allontanava e Rita pendeva di nuovo dalle mie labbra. Quello scintillio complice, acuto mi aveva sconvolto.  
Occhi _molto_ acuti.  
Lingua _molto_ veloce, penna _molto_ venefica. Ero certo che il modo in cui avevo scrutato Diggory doveva averle acceso qualcosa, ero certo che si trattasse del terrificante sesto senso di  
cui era dotata, sia per inventare storie sia per capire determinate cose al volo.  
Erano settimane che mi domandava insistentemente di Krum e della Granger, poi si era venuto a sapere che lui le ronzava effettivamente intorno. Li avevano _visti. Ma solo dopo che Rita aveva avuto la sua intuizione._  
  
_Oh- oh, il giovane Malfoy guarda Diggory con gli occhietti luminosi, oh-oh._  
  
“Ogni tanto va nel bagno dei ragazzi, l’hanno pure vista.” Continuai con studiata noncuranza mentre Potter e la Granger si accodavano a Weasley e sparivano di nuovo oltre il portico.  
Rita squittì - pareva proprio che stesse prendendo un aperitivo e spettegolando, Merlino benedetto - “Beh, ora, ora... non posso scriverla in questi termini, Draco…”  
  
Sbuffai. La testa di Potter scomparve, un pensiero particolarmente sgradevole mi colpì a tradimento.  
  
_Eppure ci sono più probabilità che se la faccia con la Granger, o con la Chang che con te._  
  
Rita sapeva della Chang? No vero? Non sapeva in che modo l’avevo vista guardare Potter? Non lo aveva mai visto arrossire e far cadere cose mentre lei lo salutava, vero? Ma la Chang non mi interessava. Non mi faceva ne’ caldo ne’ freddo.  
  
La Granger invece la _odiavo._ Gli stava sempre appicciata e questo era già di per se' un motivo sufficiente.  
  
“Si beh, tutti dicono che é una gran puttana e che si fa i ragazzi nei bagni e nei corridoi…”  
  
Rita aveva estratto la famosa penna dalla borsetta. Sfrecciava talmente veloce da risultare sfocata alla vista. Io mi alzai, raccogliendo la borsa da terra.  
  
“Chieda anche a Pansy. Glielo chieda. Io devo rientrare.” Mi issai la borsa in spalla lasciandola lì a raccogliere le sue cose, a ficcare la penna nella borsa, a sogghignare e progettare il prossimo articolo.  
  
Ma non mi sentivo bene mentre rientravo per il pranzo. Evitai con cura di guardare verso Potter, qualcuno mi coinvolse in una discussione sull’imminente seconda prova, potevo sentirmi parlare ma i miei pensieri erano altrove.  
  
Arrischiai una mezza occhiata in direzione della Granger. Impiegai un po’ nel rendermi conto della nuova, sconvolgente sensazione di disagio che stavo sperimentando ed a darle un nome: mi sentivo in colpa.  
Realizzavo cosa avevo appena detto alla giornalista più venefica ed assetata di scoop - anche fasulli - sulla piazza.  
  
_Una gran puttana. Si fa i ragazzi nei bagni._  
Rigiravo la forchetta nel piatto e la voce di Rita mi echeggiava ancora distorta nella memoria: era euforica, davvero euforica. Più che euforica, incredula dalla gran gioia.  
  
_Oh andiamo, Draco. Stiamo parlando della Granger._  
  
Già, della Granger. Che stava sempre appiccicata a Potter. Che secondo Tiger e Goyle, _pomiciava_ con Potter. Mio malgrado ero stato coinvolto in lunghe dissertazioni sussurrate: ‘ avranno fatto _quello_ di sicuro’ - _Quello_ \- intendeva Tiger - cioè si erano toccati a vicenda. Il disgusto mi serrava lo stomaco quando si mettevano a battere quel chiodo, che tra l’altro quell’anno gli dava un gran gusto, mi allontanavo se potevo, oppure facevo battute del tipo ‘ sicuro, giusto la Mezza Babbana zannuta potrebbe raccattare Potter, non trovate?’  
Riscuotevo sempre un gran successo, insinuavo una maligna ilarità nelle lunghe morbose disquisizioni dei miei due amici.  
  
Ma era questo uno dei motivi principali per cui odiavo così tanto la Granger, forse più di Weasley.  
Se avessi potuto nutrire sospetti su Weasley, mi sarei sentito meglio: o almeno così pensavo.  
  
Vedete Weasley era un _ragazzo_ \- e se si fosse trattato di un ragazzo, avrei avuto delle _chances_ anche io. Ma secondo il mio ragionamento Potter era vistosamente cotto della Chang e lei era una _ragazza,_ quindi la Granger aveva sempre molte più possibilità del sottoscritto con lui.  
  
Il ragionamento mi pareva filare alla perfezione e più ci pensavo più odiavo la Mezzosangue.  
  
_Dai, Draco. Rita la sistemerà per bene._  
  
Già, Rita l’avrebbe sistemata per bene. Ci avrebbe pensato lei. Dannata Mezzosangue. _Dannata Chang_.


	14. 14

Rita scomparve dalla circolazione in forma umana dopo il secondo duro richiamo da parte di Silente.  
Ero l’unico che conosceva il suo segreto - non mi venne mai in mente di domandarmi se fosse registrata come Animagus: non lo era, come scoprii poco tempo dopo. Ci incontravamo di tanto in tanto nel parco. Non avevo granché da riferirle e lei era abbastanza insoddisfatta per via della mancanza di informazioni: era a un punto morto, con la sua rubrica. Le mie illazioni sulla Granger non trovavano appiglio, niente che si potesse usare in un articolo, Rita correva un sacco di rischi ad introdursi ad Hogwarts volando oltre i cancelli in forma di scarabeo.  
  
Quell’anno a causa del Torneo gli spogliatoi e le docce del campo di Quidditch non venivano quasi mai usati, ma _noi_ li usavamo spesso ugualmente. Quel locale era ampio e riscaldato, la mattina non rischiavi di trovare fila, c’erano almeno dieci docce, una libera la si trovava sempre.  
  
Faceva un freddo terribile quella mattina. Tiger ci stava mettendo una vita, rischiava di farmi fare tardi a lezione ed io avevo assoluto bisogno di una doccia. Mi avvolsi nel mantello - ero di malumore e con lo stomaco ancora sotto sopra ed attraversai il castello ancora deserto, diretto proprio alle docce degli spogliatoi. Camminavo senza pensare se non ai venti minuti che mi separavano dalla prima ora del giorno - Trasfigurazione, il che non aiutava di certo. Fuori si gelava, il cielo era plumbeo ed il gelo mi aggrediva la fronte scoperta. Non c’era traccia di sole, l’orizzonte era ancora livido e spettrale.  
  
Il locale docce era  pieno di vapore e piuttosto silenzioso. Alcune docce erano occupate - sentivo l’eco spettrale dell’acqua aperta in lontananza. L’antibagno con le sue panche verniciate ed i suoi armadietti era deserto, tutti gli armadietti chiusi. Nessuno si cambiava la divisa o si raccoglieva prima di una partita lì, adesso. Due delle docce verso la parete di fondo erano occupate ma c’erano due rubinetti chiusi, in attesa di essere utilizzati. Mi spogliai frettolosamente. Poi vidi che proprio mentre alla mia destra c'era un ragazzo alto del settimo anno. Chiudeva l’acqua e si buttava in testa un asciugamano. Mi ficcai sotto il getto bollente, chiusi gli occhi e mi concessi tre minuti di assoluta immobilità, lasciandomi scorrere l’acqua addosso. Quando riaprii gli occhi per cercare il sapone c’eravamo ancora solo io e Marcus Flitt nel locale docce.  
  
Flitt aveva gli occhi ancora gonfi di sonno, lì per lì non mi notò: teneva il collo sollevato, con il pomo d’Adamo spigoloso e le larghe spalle investite dal getto possente dell’acqua.  
  
Iniziai ad insaponarmi con cura - dopo tutto ero in anticipo considerati i tempi. Chissà se Tiger si era deciso ad uscire dal bagno oppure l’avevano linciato. Il sapone odorava vagamente di viola.  
  
“Non l’ho mai visto il tuo…”  
“Eh?!”  
  
Non avevo captato bene le parole di Flitt, forse perché in quel momento gli davo la schiena intento a lavarmi via il sapone. Fu in quello spogliatoio che accadde, che stava per accadere: _qualcosa che avrebbe di gran lunga superato l'angoscia della mia prima figuraccia con Potter.  
_   
Flitt era già più grande di me quando ero stato ammesso nella squadra di Serpeverde, al secondo anno: aveva perso una classe, così aveva dovuto ripetere qualche esame. Aveva quasi un anno in più rispetto al resto di quelli del settimo.  
  
Mi voltai lisciandomi i capelli ancora umidi, appena risciacquati. Lui si era avvicinato appena. Fece un rozzo, sbrigativo cenno nella mia direzione con il mento un po’ scuro di barba.  
“Dico il tuo _birillo_ … la _mazza_ , lì.”  
Mi sforzai di ridacchiare. Non mi ero mai unito a quel genere di commenti salaci negli spogliatoi: vuoi perché ero più giovane, vuoi perché non frequentavo quei ragazzi in classe, quando la mia squadra scherzava nelle docce non mi coinvolgeva mai in un certo tipo di lazzi.  
E poi ero Draco Malfoy, e mio padre era uno che ‘ _faceva brutto_ ’.  
  
Flitt prese a sfregarsi il petto con le lunghe mani ossute - mi parevano grosse come palanche - trascinò un po’ di schiuma fin sotto le ascelle. Sogghignava ancora e si era fatto più vicino.  
  
“Non é che adesso mi arrossisci, Malfoy?”  
  
Risposi con una piccola esclamazione stupita - “Ma con chi credi di parlare?” Ed un ghignetto complice, spavaldo, di quelli che dovrebbero sciogliere l’atmosfera. Iniziavo a sentirmi il ventre teso, le guance molli e calde sotto il getto dell’acqua. Mi sentivo a disagio come mai nudo nello spogliatoio con qualcun altro. Ma questo lo realizzai solo in un secondo momento.  
Non avevo visto nessun altro uomo senza vestiti oltre a mio padre ed in ogni caso ero troppo piccolo per sentirmi in imbarazzo di fronte a lui, senza contare che era mio padre. Non potevo impedire ai miei occhi di soffermarsi sui dettagli -la curva delle spalle, la peluria che si infittiva nei pressi del basso ventre, fino a diventare lanugine scura, la forma appena visibile del pene a riposo, quella dura e caratteristica delle natiche.  
  
Avevo chiuso l’acqua e afferrato un asciugamano. Mi stavo frizionando schiena e testa, pronto ad intervenire con la bacchetta per i capelli quando lo sentii. Mi accorsi che anche lui aveva chiuso l’acqua. Ora il silenzio era completo in quel locale deserto, pieno di vapore.  
  
_“Lo hai già preso in bocca?”_  
Mi voltai, le guance in fiamme. Lui sogghignava, evitava di incrociare il mio sguardo. Aveva parlato in tono vellutato, sommesso e confidenziale. Si asciugava le lunghe, muscolose cosce come se niente fosse. Aveva avvolto l’asciugamano intorno alla vita.  
  
Tutto quello che fui capace di replicare di fronte a quella sfacciataggine così palese, a quella domanda che saltava fuori dal nulla fu: “Eh?”  
  
Nulla di più.  
  
Flitt mi indirizzò uno sguardo scintillante, mi soppesò. “Dico, lo hai già preso in bocca a qualcuno?”  
“M-ma che dici?!”  
  
Mi tolsi con impazienza l’asciugamano dal volto, fissandolo.  
  
Il suo sorriso si allargò un po’, intravidi quella sua chiostra di denti irregolari - “Non so, eri sempre lì a fissare quello di tutti…”  
“Cosa? Ma che stai dicendo?!”  
“Non sei tu quello che tiene riviste sconce piene di uomini nel baule?”  
  
Spalancai la bocca, colto alla sprovvista. Raggelato, pietrificato. _Chi, cosa, come?_  
  
Ma la spiegazione venne subito, senza alcun sollecito.  
  
“Oh - Flitt agitò la lunga mano - “Hai lasciato il baule aperto e Tiger cercava i tuoi appunti di Trasfigurazione. Era insieme a Blaise… sono saliti in dormitorio perché lui doveva ridargli quelle Gobbiglie da un secolo.”  
  
_Faccio anche pena a Trasfigurazione._  
  
Era il mio unico pensiero, vorticava in una specie di nebbia sospesa mentre Flitt approfittando di quel mio silenzio faceva ancora un passo avanti - decisamente più alto e più grosso di me, sia nudo che in divisa. “Così le ha viste. Alcune riviste nuove… piene di maschi. Guarda…”  
  
E lasciò cadere l’asciugamano. Sussultai, mio malgrado. Aveva una mezza erezione, svettava dalla peluria scura dell’inguine, puntata verso di me.  
  
“F-faccio tardi a lezione.”  
“Lo so… anche io. Dammi la mano. Solo un attimo…dai.”  
  
E all’improvviso mi afferrò per il polso con quelle sue dita enormi circondandomelo, tirandomi con terribile decisione verso di se’, verso quell’eccitazione.  
Non mi sentivo a mia volta eccitato.  
Non smaniavo all’idea di toccare quel pene grosso, leggermente curvo a destra.  
Istintivamente mi tirai indietro.  
Il cuore mi tambureggiava forte nel petto mentre Flitt ormai curvo su di me mi sovrastava, dirigeva il mio polso. Piano ma con estrema decisione si opponeva a quella mia resistenza, la _trascinava_ fino alla sua eccitazione.  
“Non… io non ho mai…”  
“Prova a prenderlo in mano. Così…”  
Strinse le mie dita nelle sue, premendosele contro.  
Ero letteralmente nel panico.  
Stupido, e prevedibile.  
Non scattai alla ricerca della bacchetta anche perché l’avevo lasciata in dormitorio, essendo sceso con l’intenzione di farmi una doccia e l’aspettativa di trovare persone assonnate con il mio stesso scopo.  
Non mi infuriai, non respinsi Flitt, tutto ciò che feci fu trasformarmi lentamente in pietra sotto quell’improvviso assalto.  
Alla fine lo circondai con le dita. Lui ricadde su di me - o almeno lo vidi accasciarsi con un sospiro fremente.  
“Muoviti… fai su e giù, _su e giù._..”  
Ero inchiodato tra la panca ed il muro, lui mi era addosso tagliandomi completamente la visuale, l’unico ostacolo tra me e la sua nudità era un asciugamano umido, sembrava che non mi vedesse nemmeno: guidava le mie dita freneticamente, stringendole tra le sue. Il mio gomito volava avanti e indietro pilotato da quegli strattoni.  
  
Sentii il suo fiato aspro e tiepido contro l’orecchio: “Bravo, così. Tanto l’hai già fatto…”  
“No.. Flitt, é tardi, tardi!”  
“Vuoi che racconto in giro come ti diverti con le tue belle riviste? _Tuo padre_ lo sa del tuo hobby?”  
  
Non sapevo cosa dire, non c’erano frasi nel mio repertorio per una eventualità del genere.  
  
A quell’ultima sospesa minaccia mi immobilizzai del tutto.  
  
Flitt sorrise approfittando di quel mio momentaneo shock per sospingermi contro la panca, cercando di appoggiarmi quell’erezione tra le labbra, una mano dietro la mia nuca. Avevo gli occhi lucidi. Pochi istanti prima mi ero provato invano ad afferrare quelle dita, ma lui aveva evitato quel mio gesto rabbioso e ora mi premeva la punta dell’erezione contro il volto - un ghigno trionfante stampato sulla faccia. “Non fare chiasso… un secondo solo, uno solo… tanto lo so che dietro fai i giochetti…dai…apri la bocca.” Mi schiacciò contro di se’. Non respiravo. Aprii la bocca, scivolò dentro.  
Era caldo, tiepido, pulsava ingrossandosi.  
La sua mano atterrò sulla mia nuca spingendo con forza.  
Mi invase quasi completamente la gola, tossii: Ormai avevo lacrime lungo le guance ma lui non ci badava: “Oh… oh cazzo si… é stupendo… così così…muovi  di più quella lingua!”  
  
“Mandi giù?”  
  
Mi irrise. Ormai si era rivestito del tutto. Lasciai che completasse l’opera con i suoi soliti gesti precisi e meticolosi,  non risposi al suo tranquillo ‘ Sei bravo per l’età che hai. Ci vediamo’. Non mi mossi neppure quando prima di voltarmi le spalle mi fece una specie di buffetto sulla guancia. Ero abbandonato sulla panca, l’asciugamano ancora premuto sulla bocca.  
  
Mi veniva da vomitare.  
Ancora non realizzavo che diavolo mi fossi successo ma mi sentivo male.  
_Dai, dovrebbe piacerti._  
_Ci fantastichi da una vita e quando succede… di colpo…?_  
Ma c’era qualcosa di sbagliato, come una lama nascosta in quella morbidezza ovattata, stravolta.  
Vedevo ancora i suoi occhi bramosi divorarmi. Rivedevo il gesto deciso di quelle dita, forti come un Imperio - _prendilo, toccalo così, apri la bocca, si é stupendo._  
  
La nausea cresceva di minuto in minuto, mi costava fatica muovermi. Volevo solo andarmene da lì al più presto.  
  
Ma mentre cercavo disperatamente di venire a patti con quello che era appena successo, rialzandomi barcollante mi accorsi che non ero più solo nel locale docce.  
  
_Potter_ era in piedi,di fronte all’entrata, e mi fissava.  
Mi fissava con l'aria di uno che se ne stia lì in silenzio da un bel pezzo.  
Immobile, senza dire niente, raggelato.  
  
Mi stavo infilando i pantaloni. Continuai mentre un enorme baratro mi si apriva silenzioamente sotto i piedi, ingoiandomi definitivamente. Quando gli passai di fianco Potter si girò per seguirmi con lo sguardo - non aprì bocca ma non mi scollò di dosso quei suoi maledetti occhi fino a che non fui di nuovo sul prato fuori dallo spogliatoio.  
Allora finalmente  mi misi a correre. 


	15. 15

Correvo a perdifiato.  
Ricordo quella corsa, il vento ancora gelido del mattino contro gli occhi, quello _schermo vitreo_ calato sul mondo.  
Non incontrai Potter mentre risalivo verso il castello, inconsciamente mi guardavo intorno credendo che lo avrei incrociato fuori dalla tribuna dello stadio, ma lui doveva essersela data a gambe perfino più velocemente di me.  
  
Tornai in dormitorio, ormai era deserto: dovevano essere tutti a colazione. La porta del bagno era aperta, dentro asciugamani ancora umidi appoggiati al lavandino ed alla vasca. Guardavo il mio baule chiuso, _innocuo_ ai piedi del letto come se si trattasse di una bestia pericolosa.  
Mi costrinsi ad aprirlo per prendere i libri già pronti. Mentre li infilavo nella borsa lo sguardo mi cadde sulle enormi, vecchie ciabatte da camera di Goyle che giacevano rivoltate ai piedi del suo letto.  
Non ero arrabbiato con loro. Non mi sentivo furibondo perché avevano permesso a qualcun altro di frugare tra le mie cose. Tiger e Goyle non ci avevano semplicemente pensato, loro erano _semplicemente_ così - già allora lo sapevo. Agivano senza riflettere accorgendosi degli errori solo quando arrivavano le conseguenze, inevitabili.  
Solo che questa volta ero stato _io_ a subirle.  
E non riuscivo ad essere arrabbiato perché loro non avevano mai fatto una battuta - nemmeno una - e non mi avevano mai indirizzato uno sguardo strano, per via di quella mia collezione.  
Avrebbero potuto farmi oggetto di commenti salaci, avrebbero potuto deridermi.  
Altri l’avrebbero fatto.  
Ma nessuno di loro due aveva mai apostrofato dicendo che ‘ mi piaceva il pesce’ o ‘la bacchetta’.  
Ce ne scambiavamo di battute del genere tra ragazzi a quei tempi: come se piovesse. Tutto veniva detto in tono ironico, leggero se pure di scherno. Io mi sentivo torcere ogni volta che sentivo roba del genere anche se non lo davo a vedere. Tiger invece considerava quelle riviste al pari delle sue, proibitissime e piene di effetti di maledizioni e documentazioni fotografiche di cruenti esperimenti magici. Roba che si sfoglia solo perché ‘proibita’. Non mi avrebbe ma guardato con il disgusto che aveva riservato a Oliver Baston - un Grifondoro a cui era comprovato che davvero piacevano gli uomini.  
Non era un bel pensiero e di sicuro c’era poco di che rallegrarsi, ma con la loro stupidità io mi sentivo a mio agio.  
Per loro il mio era solo un passatempo strambo, come provare un sigaro del padre di Goyle di nascosto oppure accedere a roba che a scuola veniva conservata nel Reparto Proibito o ben al di là dei libri che potevamo prendere normalmente in prestito.  
  
Cacciai le riviste bene in fondo al baule ripetendomi che era tutto a posto, che andava tutto bene. Poi passai buona parte della mezz’ora successiva in bagno a lavarmi e rilavarmi denti e mani.  
  
Quando scesi mi sentivo un po’ più tranquillo e i miei compagni erano già in coda fuori dall’aula di Trasfigurazione per la prima lezione del giorno.  
  
  
  
Quel pomeriggio ci toccò Pozioni, due ore con i Grifondoro.  
Tutto ciò che riguardava lo spogliatoio sembrava essere stato ricacciato in un angolo della mia mente, sospinto a viva forza dal mio primo disastroso tentativo di trasfigurare quelle tartarughe in porta monete.   
_Ma naturalmente non me ne sarei liberato mai più._ Infatti tornò a galla per pranzo, quando uscirono le date della seconda prova. Ormai era proprio alle porte. Tiger si voltò verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro indirizzando a Potter un largo sorriso maligno.   
Forse pensava che mi sarei unito al divertimento come spesso facevo, anzi che lo avrei condotto e diretto: ma seduto accanto a Tiger c’era Flitt ed io sentivo il bisogno di leggere la Gazzetta del Profeta da cima a fondo, anche gli articoli che non mi interessavano.   
Con la coda dell’occhio vidi Potter seguito dalla Granger e da Weasley passare davanti al nostro tavolo, ignorandoci. Il suo volto era freddo ed impassibile, affrettò il passo quando la Granger lo affiancò, ma prima che mi voltasse le spalle ero certo di aver visto il suo collo muoversi verso destra per una frazione di secondo. Come se avesse voluto guardarmi e si fosse fermato proprio in tempo.  
  
Flitt era di gran lunga troppo grande per essere nel nostro corso di Pozioni anche se era stato bocciato, non ci seguiva a lezione. Salutò Goyle con una pacca sulla spalla, fece un cenno a Tiger e - scivolando fino a me - le sue labbra si aprirono in un ghigno.  
Deglutii.  
Mi ero sempre vantato dei miei rapporti amichevoli con il Capitano della Squadra di Serpeverde, ma accolsi con sollievo il momento in cui finalmente si voltò e raggiunse quelli del suo anno. Non so se dal mio volto si notasse qualcosa: spero di no. _Credo e spero di no._ O forse ero solo fortunato: ne’ Tiger ne’Goyle erano un granché nel cogliere certe sfumature. Senza accorgermene avevo serrato i denti così forte da farmi male.  
  
“Andiamo, forza.”  
  
Li guidai nel mio solito _tono_ fino al nostro tavolo, entrando nell’aula a testa alta. Mi piaceva quell’aula, quel lungo sotterraneo illuminato da torce guizzanti, con i calderoni pronti nell’armadio delle scorte e il lavabo di pietra vicino alla finestra. Ma quel pomeriggio la prima cosa che vidi fu Potter, o meglio fu la prima cosa che mi _aggredì_ entrando anche se non degnai il suo tavolo di uno sguardo.  
  
Qualcuno mentre mi sedevo urlò un ‘Potter puzza!’ Pieno di scherno, Snape lo ignorò, era di spalle di fronte alla lavagna, la bacchetta levata per le istruzioni del giorno.  
  
Decotto scintillante. Non me la cavavo male in pozioni. Lui, Severus Snape era forse il più vecchio amico di mio padre. Frequentava casa nostra da prima della mia nascita e non mi indirizzava mai le battute acide che toccavano a molti degli altri. A dire il vero non riprendeva ad alta voce nessun Serpeverde: se doveva dire a Goyle che la sua pozione era vergognosa gli si avvicinava in silenzio, si chiamava sul suo scempio e gli chiedeva se pensava davvero che quella fosse roba degna di un Serpeverde del suo anno. Gli mormorava che doveva impegnarsi come si deve, che non si era concentrato… ma che Goyle potesse essere _proprio negato_ , mai.  
  
Le dita mi pizzicavano mentre tagliavo quelle radici, mi pareva di avere gli occhi di Potter piantati addosso. Quando mi voltai per attraversare l’aula diretto al lavabo di pietra lo vidi rigido, concentrato sul suo calderone… intento a _non guardarmi_ con tutte le sue forze.  
  
Quel giorno Goyle fuse il suo sesto calderone ma dal momento che la stessa cosa accadde a Paciock Severus punì lui - ricordandogli che era il secondo calderone fatto fuori dall’inizio del trimestre, rimbeccandolo perché era uno dei calderoni della Scuola, mentre quello di Goyle almeno era di sua proprietà. I mormorii cupi dei Grifondoro si levavano ed erano fin troppo udibili mentre la classe rimetteva a posto le scorte non usate. In condizioni normali mi sarei unito alle risatine dei miei compagni, ma quel giorno mi concentrai sul rimettere tutti i miei averi in borsa senza nemmeno dare di gomito a Tiger mentre la Granger ci passava davanti.  
  
  
Me lo _sentivo_ dalla colazione, sapevo che sarebbe successo.  
Era una mattinata uggiosa, il cielo non si era schiarito. Grosse nuvole cariche di pioggia rendevano tutto opaco, strano e lugubre. Perfino le torce ai muri gettavano ombre irreali. Dopo pranzo ebbi bisogno di salire in dormitorio per lasciare libri ed ingredienti del mattino. Avevamo una sola lezione il pomeriggio e volevo togliermi di dosso tutto quel peso. Potter era lì a metà corridoio, appoggiato ad un gargoyle di pietra.  
  
Magari non aspettava me.  
Magari era lì per caso.  
Magari dovevo continuare a camminare, magari il mio primo pensiero avrebbe dovuto essere attaccare briga, l’occasione era perfetta: io e Potter soli, cosa chiedere di meglio.  
  
Invece dimenticavo che Potter era solito arrossire vistosamente quando si finiva a parlare di certe cose. Ormai lo sapevamo tutti: il modo in cui si rendeva ridicolo davanti a quella Chang, quando la incrociava era oggetto di molte battute e risatine, specie da parte di Pansy e di Millicent. Lui non lo sapeva mentre tutto il castello si era accorto che la Chang gli piaceva parecchio. Bastava guardarlo quando c’era anche lei. Non era così difficile da capire.  
  
Potter arrossiva di fronte alla Chang. _Che c’entravo io?_ All'improvviso era diventato paonazzo.  
  
“Ehi.”  
  
Mi bloccai. Lo avevo quasi oltrepassato. _Ce l'avevo quasi fatta._ Il corridoio era deserto, la mia schiena un intrico di muscoli tesi, improvvisamente mi sentivo addosso l’odore del dopobarba di Flitt.  
Gli davo le spalle, immobile. Mi raggiunse lui, ogni passo contro il pavimento di pietra una coltellata nel mio sterno.  
  
Si fermò ad una certa distanza da me. Tra di noi c’erano troppe liti, troppi trascorsi perché non stesse in guardia. Del resto ci eravamo sempre attaccati furiosamente quando se n’era presentata l’occasione.  
_Eppure_ quella volta non mi passò neanche per l’anticamera del cervello di mettere mano alla bacchetta.  
  
E dovevo avere anche il batticuore, anzi il cuore in gola, lanciato al galoppo, mentre la sua presenza sembrava irradiare un assurdo calore per me e me solo.  
  
_Calmati, Draco. Datti una calmata. Flitt é un idiota, va bene a lui penseremo dopo. Ma adesso per l’amor del cielo controllati. Stai impazzendo?_  
  
“Va… va tutto bene?”  
  
Silenzio.  
Non me lo stavo sognando. La voce di Potter era soffocata dall’imbarazzo. All’improvviso mi voltai verso di lui. Mi sentivo le mani gelide come pezzi di ghiaccio. Lui aveva quel tono imbarazzato e colpevole di cui tanto spesso avevo gioito: il tono di quando era in difficoltà. Mi colse il desiderio dello spettacolo offerto dal suo volto ancora paonazzo, dai suoi occhi che guardavano un angolo del soffitto, non me, troppo difficile.  
  
“Che vuoi, Potter?”  
  
Improvvisamente avevo paura.  
_Una paura folle e cieca._  
  
“Io… niente.”  
“Mah. Il Torneo ti sta dando alla testa, decisamente: quando hai ritrovato la bussola degnati di farlo sapere alla comunità… oppure sparisci, con il che renderesti un grande favore alla _comunità._ ”  
  
Perfetto. Proprio nel mio stile. Continuai a camminare o almeno era quella l’intenzione Ma…  
  
“Aspetta!”  
  
“Che ti prende, si può sapere?!”  
  
E quella volta lo fissavo con disgusto, come se niente al mondo potesse darmi più  fastidio della sua presenza: invece Merlino adesso che lo avevo davanti bevevo ogni dettaglio come un assetato nel deserto. La curva affilata del mento, quei ridicoli occhiali riparati mille volte, le nocche della mani che non sapeva bene dove mettere rosse per il freddo, quelle sue ginocchia secche che spuntavano dalla divisa…  
  
“Senti era una cosa brutta, quella. Voglio dire non… non la cosa in se’.” Avevo spalancato la bocca e dovevo avere una faccia molto stupida. Per fortuna lui non mi stava guardando, si era interrotto. Lo vedevo cercare di vincere a tutti i costi l’imbarazzo, la preoccupazione, lo guardavo ed ero certo che non avesse mai visto nessuno nudo, ne’ maschio ne’ femmina, che gli sarebbero cascati occhi, occhiali ed orbite se solo avesse dato mezza occhiata ad una delle monografie nello studio di mio padre o a una delle mie riviste.  
  
“Insomma mi dispiace che sia successo.”  
  
“ _Non ti azzardare a raccontarlo a qualcuno._ ”  
“No! Certo che no. Ma insomma… non é che adesso…”  
“Non é che adesso capiterà di nuovo? Questo vuoi dire?”  
Avevo ripreso a camminare, lui mi seguiva: ed ero decisamente sveglio, non stavo sognando. Camminavamo a pochi passi di distanza l’uno dall’altro o meglio io filavo avanti, lui non mi mollava.  
“Insomma, una specie.”  
“Beh non lo so. Tu che cosa ne dici?”  
“Dico che se non _vuoi_ , non…”  
“Chi ti dice che non volessi. Cioé, no che non _volevo_ ma avevo perso una scommessa. Tutto qui. Non ricapiterà.”  
  
Mi era uscita perché mi stava mettendo alle strette, il dannato Potter. Smise di colpo di camminare. Prima di potermelo impedire mi fermai anche io. Gli davo nuovamente le spalle _ed ero deciso a non voltarmi per nessuna ragione._  
Parlavamo più o meno da cinque minuti e nessuno di noi due aveva ancora messo mano alle bacchette o insultato gli antenati di qualcuno.  
  
“Una scommessa?”  
Ripeté nello stesso tono soffocato ed incredulo di prima.  
  
“Si una scommessa Potter, una scommessa!” Sbottai passandomi i libri sotto l’altro braccio - “La gente fa cose stupide per scommessa, no? C’é chi mangia mezzo chilo di uova di Doxy, chi prova a stare in sella alla scopa bendato e lui voleva che mi mettessi il suo _cazzo_ in bocca.”  
  
Potter emise un verso strozzato: sorrisi. Avevo detto una parola che alla presenza di un professore mi sarebbe valsa una settimana di punizione, avevo detto qualcosa che faceva arrossire Potter, che lo metteva in imbarazzo. Ne sapevo _sempre_ più di lui, decisamente. Quando mai Draco Malfoy si é astenuto da comportarsi come se lui sapesse tutto e Potter proprio niente?  
  
“Se avessi perso io lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso, no? Comunque, ti conviene per il tuo bene non andarlo a raccontare.”  
  
E la faccenda per me era conclusa, finita, avevo vinto o meglio avevo minacciato Potter, cosa che non avevo mai fatto prima senza provocare una sua accesa risposta.  
In ogni caso avevo vinto io: _invece no._  
  
“Allora dimmi perché ti teneva giù la testa a forza.”  
  
Quella sua voce di colpo non più impacciata ma sicura, bassa e calma.  
  
“Perché ha dovuto inchiodarti al muro _e anche perché stavi piangendo._ ”  
Mi voltai inviperito.  
_Al diavolo i miei propositi._ _Non stavo piangendo!_  
Potter vacillò di fronte a quello scatto repentino, preso in contropiede, forse pensava che volessi attaccarlo.  
  
“Oh, perché, perché perché! Non sai far altro che impicciarti, vero? Sono cose da grandi, quindi niente che ti riguardi! Su forza campioncino corri da Silente, altrimenti si domanda dov’è finito il suo studente del cuore! Che _cazzo_ di piantagrane!”  
  
Raggiunsi il dormitorio quasi correndo, lasciandomi Potter alle spalle, cercando di impormi di respirare, maledicendomi, mettendoci più tempo del dovuto.  
 


	16. 16

Le spille scomparvero come se nessuno le avesse mai portate appuntate sulla divisa.  
Improvvisamente tutti tifavano per Potter, tutti erano disposti a sostenere i due Campioni di Hogwarts.  
  
Rita Skeeter tornò a far parlare di sé proprio quando ci eravamo quasi dimenticati di lei: dopo la seconda prova. In riva al lago faceva un freddo terrificante, l’orizzonte era rischiarato da timidi raggi di sole, di certo il loro calore non era sufficiente a scaldare le profondità del lago. La superficie era completamente piatta e di un grigio ferro, il vento la increspava appena. Infagottato nel mio soprabito pesante non potevo fare altro che fissare quella distesa d’acqua immobile. I giudici discutevano animatamente tra di loro - le loro voci parevano di cristallo in quell’aria fredda. Tiger e Goyle scherzavano sui Campioni, io non partecipavo, stavano cercando di decidere se fosse più facile per Potter annegare o essere divorato dalle bestie che vivevano là sotto.  
Lo stomaco mi faceva malissimo ogni volta che le loro roche, stolide risate sibilavano. Intanto quel botta e risposta proseguiva e proseguiva, Potter non si vedeva.  
  
La cosa più preziosa di Krum risultò essere _Hermione Granger._  
_Puah_ , semplicemente _puah_.  
Manifestai la mia sorpresa assieme alla maggior parte dei presenti - un ‘aaaah’ unanime nel riconoscere il corpo ancora esanime sulla banchina, anche se il mio fu inevitabilmente un verso di schifo più che altro. Ad un certo punto un insetto piccolo e lucente mi sbatté contro la guancia: si trattava di Rita, ma ero il solo a saperlo. In quel momento non feci minimamente caso a lei. Man mano il lago sputava i Campioni. La prima a tornare era stata la francese, che si era fatta prendere dal panico e sedeva ancora pallida e sconvolta nella sua coperta… Diggory era stato accolto da alte grida di giubilo e Potter ancora non si vedeva.  
  
“Eccolo eccolo! Sicuro é il suo corpo che galleggia!” Goyle, scosso da un eccesso di maligna ilarità - il mio stomaco aveva smesso di farmi male, sembrava scomparso lasciando dietro di se’ solo un grande vuoto, perché la superficie dell’acqua da prima immobile si stava veramente aprendo…  
  
_Porterebbe il tuo segreto nella tomba, Draco. Pensaci. Non sarebbe male._  
  
Non avevo più parlato con Potter dopo quel famoso pomeriggio ma non si poteva dire che tutto fosse come prima. L’assenza di ostilità tra di noi mi sembrava fin troppo evidente perché ora _ci ignoravamo_. Nella Sala Comune non avevo problemi ad unirmi alle prese in giro ed alle macabre congetture di Tiger e Goyle, ma non lì. Non davanti al Lago Nero.  
  
Alla fine Potter riemerse con due persone, una ragazzina di dieci anni al massimo dai capelli chiari e Ron Weasley, ancora semi svenuti e zuppi.  
  
Ne nacque un gran trambusto, la folla esplose in grida di giubilo, la banchina si riempì di gente: perfino Silente gesticolava e parlava ad alta voce senza badare di inzupparsi l’orlo della lunga tunica ricamata mentre discuteva con Karkaroff, il quale invece sembrava furibondo. Io non potevo smettere di fissare Potter. Tossiva, sputava, mentre si davano tutti da fare attorno a lui, il trio inseparabile era riunito. Krum sembrava determinato a restare incollato alla Granger, non mi sfuggì l’occhiata cupa di quel Weasley al suo indirizzo. Ad un certo punto mi imposi di smettere di fissare Potter. Afferrai Tiger per un braccio, volevo andarmene: dietro di me la gente gesticolava e si sporgeva schiacciandomi.  
“Dai…”  
“Aspetta, aspetta! Sentiamo il punteggio!”  
  
Mi fermai ma ascoltai il punteggio dando le spalle al Lago. Con grande disappunto di Karkaroff Potter finì secondo. Il suo era stato un ‘gesto di nobile coraggio’. Sì, aveva recuperato due ‘preziosi’, tra cui la sorellina della francese.  
  
“Ma _daai_ … Proprio perché é il cocco di Silente!” Fu l’ironico, costernato commento di Goyle.  
“Per me é un imbecille… non ha capito che era tutto controllato? Ti pare che morivano se non li recuperava entro l’ora?”  
E di colpo non so per quale ragione sorridevo assieme a Goyle. Mi pareva di aver ripreso a respirare, ero io quello in apnea, con litri cubi d’acqua sopra la testa. Anche lo stomaco pareva misteriosamente tornato al suo posto.  
“ _San_ _Potter_!” Chiosai a voce alta, scoppiando a ridere.  
  
Quell’espressione ebbe una grande fortuna: da quel momento, quando volevano sfotterlo lo chiamavano così.  
  
*  
  
Rita Skeeter ebbe un bel dire e ridire sulla scelta di Krum. Fece sì che la Granger venisse bersagliata di una miriade di battute ed occhiate divertite per un bel po’, uscì con un ulteriore venefico articolo sensazionale sulla sua ‘promiscuità’ e la sua ‘ambizione’ che la portavano a ronzare intorno ai giocatori di Quidditch. Prima Potter, adesso Krum!  
La maggior parte delle ragazze che ronzava attorno a Krum era così inviperita dalla scelta del campione di Durmstrang che alimentò a dismisura  quel cicaleccio. Comunque Krum non si fece scoraggiare, ne’ lo fece la Granger. Si presentarono assieme al Ballo del Ceppo e fu lui a invitarla.  
Già, il Ballo del Ceppo.   
Potter ci andò con una di Corvonero che aveva una gemella in Grifondoro, una ragazza con lunghi capelli scuri e la carnagione olivastra. O forse ci andò con quella di Grifondoro, che aveva la gemella in Corvonero? Al diavolo i dettagli.  
  
Vi starete chiedendo chi vinse il Torneo.  
  
Andiamo con ordine, sarà meglio.  
  
Dopo la seconda prova il clima generale si rasserenò, ormai cosa poteva esserci di peggio che affrontare un Drago e calarsi nel Lago Nero?  
  
Rita non aveva più un granché su cui scrivere. Si aspettava la Terza ed Ultima prova con uno strano senso di sollievo e l’argomento principale ormai era quale delle Scuole alla fine avrebbe vinto.  
I francesi nonostante il fiasco della loro campionessa durante la seconda prova parevano determinatissimi ad ottenere la vittoria, forse più di quelli di Durmstrang. Il cielo rasserenava, le giornate di sole non erano più così rare e potevamo uscire nel parco del castello senza rabbrividire e stringerci nei mantelli.  
  
Le brevi vacanze primaverili le trascorsi a casa, principalmente in compagnia di mia madre. Il suo volto pallido e delicato aveva sempre una strana espressione tesa in quei giorni, sembrava che ogni minimo particolare potesse attirare per ore la sua attenzione, aveva sgridato e punito un Elfo solo per qualche briciola sul pavimento, ma quest’ultimo fatto era la norma da noi dopo tutto. Non avevamo mai avuto un Elfo migliore di Dobby, d’accordo, ciò non significava che dovessimo arrenderci ad un servizio scadente, o tollerare distrazioni da parte dei nostri servitori.  
Ma mia madre non _urlava_ mai, nemmeno con gli Elfi Domestici.   
  
Poi una settimana dopo che ebbero iniziato a costruire il labirinto mi scrissero da casa.  
Il nostro tavolo era percorso da bisbiglii concitati, non si parlava che di quel labirinto fatto di siepi.  
Riconobbi la grafia di mio padre, esitai a lungo prima di aprire la lettera. Lui non mi scriveva spesso, era soprattutto mia madre a farlo, a mandarmi dolci e cibo da casa. La mano che aveva tracciato quelle scarne indicazioni andava di fretta, l’inchiostro aveva sbavato. Inoltre quello non era il nostro barbagianni: la sorpresa nel riconoscere la scrittura di mio padre non me l’aveva fatto notare subito, poi però alzai gli occhi: non avevo mai visto prima l’uccello che stava già rialzandosi in volo nella Sala Grande.  
  
La busta non conteneva una lettera ma una fotografia.  
Molto piccola, ritraeva l’interno di un pallido avambraccio dall’aria familiare.  
Un pallido avambraccio sul quale spiccava, perfettamente nitido ed a fuoco il Marchio Nero.  
  
Istintivamente nascosi la foto sotto il tavolo.  
Il braccio era di mio padre, ovviamente.  
Mi sforzai di non guardarmi troppo intorno, solo una rapida occhiata: quando fui certo che nessuno badava a me sbirciai il piccolo rettangolo, me lo rigirai tra le dita e notai una sola parola scritta nella stessa grafia dell’indirizzo e con la stessa fretta.  
  
“ _Bruciala_.”  
  
Oh, poteva starne certo.  
  _Tum, tum, tum_ … era il mio cuore che rimbombava in un ritmo sordo dietro le mie orecchie e nel mio cranio.  
Qui c’è il Marchio anche se adesso non si vede, Draco. Quando tornerà nero e definito…  
  
Mi alzai più in fretta che potei senza dare nell’occhio, ma proprio in quel momento Goyle entrò a grandi passi nella Sala Grande e mi si parò davanti.  
  
I suoi occhi luccicavano dall’euforia. La sua mano destra era affondata nella tasca della divisa.  
Caddi in quello sguardo euforico, in quel mezzo sorriso tripudiante.  
  
“Anche…?”  
“Si.”  
Dissi semplicemente, tagliando corto. Poi ci dirigemmo verso l’entrata della Sala Grande oltrepassando in fretta il tavolo dei Corvonero e quello dei Grifondoro, semi vuoti come il nostro.  
  
“Anche Nott, me l’ha detto adesso. E anche Tiger…” Mi sibilò Goyle mentre entravamo nella nostra sala comune. Mi guardai intorno. Nessuno in vista, ovviamente alla prima lezione mancavano venti minuti e c’era da prendere i libri e lavarsi i denti.  
  
Mi inginocchiai rapidamente di fronte al caminetto acceso, tesi senza indugio la piccola foto e la gettai tra le fiamme.  
Mi pareva che il sangue si fosse messo a circolare in modo strano, lasciando la mia testa leggera e vuota mentre le gambe e le visceri si trasformavano lentamente in pietra.  
  
Alzai il volto verso Goyle, ancora inginocchiato di fronte agli alari.  
  
“Fallo. Adesso. Non portartela in giro.”  
  
Non ebbi neppure bisogno di finire di dirglielo: si chinò sul focolare e mi imitò in fretta. Ci assicurammo che bruciassero per bene, che niente potesse essere rinvenuto tra le ceneri.  
Poi andammo a lezione come se niente fosse.  
  
  
L’immagine del Marchio Nero perfettamente nitido e scuro contro la pallida carne del braccio di mio padre mi restò davanti agli occhi per molti giorni.  
Ci scambiavamo sguardi di intesa - gli occhi di Flitt si soffermavano sempre troppo a lungo su di me, cercando uno sguardo che non intendevo ricambiare - aspettavamo la fine del Torneo e dopo, chissà dopo cosa sarebbe successo.  
Perché tutti noi sapevamo cosa voleva dire quando il Marchio tornava visibile.  
Ce lo ripetevano dal giorno della nostra nascita, più o meno.  
  
La terza ed ultima prova iniziò al tramonto, un tramonto rosso come una grande pennellata di sangue vivo e fuoco nel cielo. Calò silenzioso ed enorme sulla Scuola che non poteva più trattenere la sua impazienza e la sua euforia. L’ultima ora di lezione non ci vide chinati sui libri, nessuno dei professori cercò di fare lezione quel giorno. Non avevamo Pozioni, però: dal canto mio ero certo che Severus avrebbe riempito la lavagna di istruzioni come sempre. Il suo era uno dei pochi volti non eccitati che avevo incrociato quel giorno.  
  
La scuola intera si raccolse di fronte all’entrata del labirinto, attorno ad un podio montato alla meno peggio. C’erano tutte le autorità, compreso il Ministro della Magia in persona, c’era il corpo insegnanti al completo, occupavano basse poltroncine di velluto.  
  
Faceva freddo dopo il calar del sole nonostante le torce, giallastre contro il nero della notte. Il tramonto fiammeggiava ancora quando i Campioni si presentarono tutti e quattro in fila.  
  
Le istruzioni erano semplici, quasi ridicole: raggiungere il centro del labirinto e trovare la Coppa Tremaghi. Ovviamente il labirinto era pieno di ogni sorta di insidie e di prove.  
  
Potter era l’ultimo della fila. Un mormorio eccitato salì, lo accompagnò oltre lo scuro ingresso del labirinto tra le due siepi, lui non si guardò intorno, non guardava niente in particolare: fissava quello scuro rettangolo tra le siepi, quella specie di tunnel per il nulla.  
  
Ricordo la strana sensazione provata alla bocca dello stomaco nel vederlo sparire nel labirinto.  
  
_E ora la vedremo._  
  
Già, c’era solo da aspettare. Iniziarono a circolare dolci e roba calda da bere che la gente si era portata dietro dal castello, gli studenti erano stati sistemati dietro il podio dei giudici. Li guardavo intenti a scrivere e parlottare, Silente curvo su quel legnoso ed impossibile Diggory, la fiamma di una torcia scolpiva il suo profilo, Goyle mi passò un dolcetto al miele, era quasi bollente e mi ustionò la lingua. Imprecai, aspettavamo.  
Il vincitore sarebbe ricomparso esattamente in quel punto, proprio di fronte alla tribuna dei giudici: c’era già pronto un podio dorato per lui, vuoto nell’erba scura.  
  
  
Alle 23:35 precise, decisamente fuori orario per il tempo concesso il viciniore si materializzò più o meno nel punto previsto, travolgendo il podio.  
  
E scoprimmo che era Potter.  
  
Scoprimmo che stava urlando, ma non di gioia per la sua vittoria. Il braccio sinistro inzuppato di sangue, la divisa a brandelli, terriccio sul volto e tra i capelli zuppi di sudore… ricordo l’esultanza di quella gente spegnersi come un braciere annacquato, le fiamme giù in un minuto, come se non fossero mai esistite. _Troppo_ anche per quel labirinto le condizioni in cui era tornato.  
  
Il silenzio calò, stordito, Silente si mosse per primo. Corse incontro a Potter.  
Poi qualcuno dietro di me urlò a sua volta: di terrore. Molti altre voci si unirono, la folla prese a gemere.  
Potter non era solo, il groviglio di vesti che si era trascinato dietro era _una persona._  
  
Quella notte Cedric Diggory si ridusse cadavere.  
  
Era il primo morto che vedevo in vita mia. Lo fissavo senza capire, gli occhi sbarrati.  
  
Qualcun altro ringhiò qualcosa alle mie spalle, poi venni quasi travolto da un uomo che mi oltrepassò, inciampò, infine si precipitò su Diggory.  
Silente raggiunse il padre di Diggory, la folla iniziava a rumoreggiare, nessuno sapeva cosa fosse successo, io tacevo. La lingua mi si era incollata al palato.  
Poi Potter urlò ancora e questa volta capimmo cosa diceva. Zittì la folla mentre Silente si chinava su di lui, cercava invano di farsi dare retta.  
  
_“Voldemort é tornato!”_  
  
E la comprensione, qualcosa di freddo, enorme, pesantissimo sbocciò a rallentatore. Per qualche ragione la mia mente era rimasta qualche passo indietro, azzerata di fronte alla nuca castana, immobile e riversa al suolo di Diggory. Le mani di suo padre ancora aggrappate al suo petto tremavano. Lui apriva e chiudeva la bocca, non riusciva nemmeno più ad urlare. Ma Diggory non si muoveva. Non si sarebbe alzato mai più.  
  
Ci fecero rientrare, sgombrarono in fretta la piccola folla raccolta intorno al podio, i giudici  
rimasero indietro, erano tutti chini su Potter e Diggory… ormai la notte avvolgeva i nostri passi, li guidava fino al castello.  
  
“Avete sentito?”  
La voce euforica bassa e sibilante di Goyle nell’orecchio.  
“Si!” Tiger, in un mormorio altrettanto soffocato ed euforico in risposta.  
“Adesso, adesso viene il bello…!”  
“Silenzio. _Non qui._ ”  
  
Tacquero all’istante tutti e due mentre rientravamo in fila, perfettamente in silenzio nel nostro sotterraneo.  
  



	17. 17

“Diggory é morto…”  
“Ha detto che lui é tornato!”  
“Io non gli credo. Andiamo, per me Potter si é inventato tutto ancora una volta, chissà che cosa é successo veramente in quel labirinto…!”  
“Non può essere tornato. Non é possibile.”  
“Invece si. Io credo a Potter e a Silente.”  
“Oh, andiamo, Nigel!”  
“Ma dai, ti rendi conto di quanto é assurda questa storia?!”  
“Piuttosto avete notato come si é ridotto Moody nel corso di una notte? Merlino, giurerei che non é la stessa persona… é così magro!”  
  
C’era chi gli credeva, c’era chi lo evitava lungo i corridoi e lo giudicava un pazzo. Non solo gente di Serpeverde se é questo che state pensando, anche un sacco di Tassorosso, Grifondoro stessi e Corvonero.  
Se alla fine si erano decisi a tifare anche per Potter, se pure a quanto pareva lui aveva pareggiato con Diggory e dovevano essersi come alleati, alla fine… la morte di Diggory cambiò tutto. I Tassorosso sembravano un muro di lacrime e visi pallidi, ricordo la faccia di Cho Chang lucida e smorta, gli occhi perennemente bassi ed appannati. Era stata la ragazza di Diggory, mi rivelò in un sussurro Pansy un giorno.  
  
Le ore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure erano vuote, all’improvviso non avevamo più un insegnante.  
Avevamo intravisto Moody solo di sfuggita lungo un corridoio e davvero non sembrava affatto quello di prima.  
  
La Sala Grande era a lutto, la sera del banchetto finale. Io lì sotto quegli stendardi neri, conteso ancora una volta tra i sussurri di fronte a quel grande baratro, da una parte l’orgoglio che fiammeggiava, la visione del Marchio di mio padre ancora impressa in fondo agli occhi, dall’altra Potter pallido e risoluto con un taglio ancora fresco sotto lo zigomo destro e più lontano che mai, come se un gran muro si fosse alzato tra di noi nel corso della notte a separarci.  
  
Silente sostenne la sua versione dei fatti durante quel discorso di fine anno. Ricordo il sorrisetto di scherno propagarsi come un vento sui volti di Tiger e Goyle e scomparire subito. Avevano ricevuto istruzioni precise da casa e come loro supponevo anche molti altri, me compreso.  
_Fate buon viso assolutamente. Brindate a Cedric Diggory, applaudite a Silente, niente gesti plateali, niente facce disgustate, niente di niente._  
  
Tutto ciò che mi ero permesso  fare era bisbigliare a bassa voce mentre il Preside attaccava col suo discorso. “Statevene tranquilli” ricordai a Tiger e Goyle, i quali sedevano con espressione fin troppo strafottente sotto il soffitto stellato. Lo spazio di un secondo, un solo battito di ciglia: avevo incontrato lo sguardo di Potter rialzando il mio.  
Disprezzo ed ira dritti dentro come un pugnale.  
Anche a quella distanza non potevo equivocare la piega dura assunta dalla sua mascella ne’ il lampo tremulo di quell’occhiata.  
Disprezzo ira ed odio.  
Odio purissimo, _una coltellata_.  
  
“…Per questo, io gli rendo onore.”  
  
Tutta la scuola, anche quelli che lo scansavano e lo evitavano nei corridoi alzò il calice e bevve alla salute di Potter proprio come aveva bevuto alla memoria di Diggory.  
  
Rimasi seduto al mio posto ancora immobile sotto il peso di quello sguardo, sentendomelo _ancora_ addosso.  
_Bevete alla salute di Potter e Diggory, non destate sospetti._  
Non ce la feci. Tiger e Goyle mi imitarono, molti altri invece si unirono al brindisi, compresi Nott e Flitt.  
Fissavo il bordo d’oro del mio piatto ormai vuoto.  
Tutto d’un tratto mi faceva malissimo lo stomaco, come se avessi mandato giù delle pietre.  
  
  
Silente concluse il suo luttuoso, tripudiante discorso invitandoci a dimostrare amicizia e fratellanza gli uni nei confronti degli altri, annunciando che non gli importava se i nostri genitori avrebbero avuto di che ridire - ah! - secondo lui era giusto che sapessimo la verità.  
  
La verità era la superficie ghiacciata di un lago in inverno sotto di me, io ritto in mezzo a tutto quel gelo guardavo in basso: guardavo il mio stupido cuore intrappolato dalle acque gelate.  
Galleggiava e batteva contro la spessa parete ghiacciata e mi pregava: _“Raccoglimi, salvami.”_  
Lo guardavo con sprezzo e gli rispondevo: _“Non mi freghi più d’ora in poi.”_  
  
* *  
  
  
Mi accadde qualcosa quell’anno sull’Espresso per Hogwarts.  
  
Ad un tratto non so nemmeno io come i vanagloriosi triti e ritriti discorsi di Tiger e Goyle sul nuovo ordine delle cose, la loro segreta euforia mi scivolarono via di dosso. Smisi di rispondere a tono e di ridere assieme a loro pregustando il futuro. Loro due invece com'era prevedibile mi seguirono fino alla porta di uno scompartimento che avevo cercato di evitare fin da quando eravamo saliti sul treno. Mi sentivo un sorriso strano sul volto, quei due ormai mi conoscevano così bene dal seguirmi senza battere ciglio. Ah, sapevano dov’ero diretto.  
Giunto davanti alla porta socchiusa, mi bloccai.  
La Granger stava parlando di come aveva messo nel sacco Rita Skeeter. Era, come diceva la sua voce soffocata ma udibile, un Animagus Illegale. A quanto capii l’aveva messa in un barattolo infrangibile e l’avrebbe liberata solo a Londra. E io poi - precisava - lo sapevo dall'inizio che cos’era… le passavo informazioni da un anno intero, ecco come faceva a mettere insieme i suoi articoli. “Vediamo se riesce a perdere il vizio di scrivere cose orribili sulla gente.”  
Spalancai la porta dello scompartimento come se non potessi attendere un istante di più. Il sole lo inondava placido e già quasi estivo.  
Si voltarono a guardarci tutti nello stesso istante, la Granger, Weasley, Potter.  
C’era così tanto disprezzo nei loro sguardi che all’improvviso _traboccai._  
_Anzi tracimai come il greto di un fiume ostruito._  
  
“Oh, magnifico… dunque, tu hai catturato una giornalista patetica - esordii, ma per quanto me ne importava la Granger avrebbe anche potuto dichiarare di essersi innamorata della Skeeter - “E tu sei ancora il cocco di Silente. Direi che tutto é bene quel che finisce bene! Stiamo cercando di non pensarci, vero? Di fare finta che non sia accaduto…”  
  
Potter disse una sola parola: “Fuori.”  
  
Poi balzò in piedi… e mi guardò. Non avrebbe dovuto guardarmi. Soprattutto _non così._  
_Non come durante il banchetto…_  
“Te lo avevo detto Potter! Quattro anni fa, ti ricordi? Ti avevo avvertito sui pericoli di frequentare plebaglia del genere! Hai scelto il partito sbagliato, loro saranno i primi a sparire, Mezzosangue e Babbanofili, adesso che lui é tornato! Anzi i secondi, Diggory é stato il pr…”  
Fu così veloce che nemmeno lo vidi. Ero troppo preso da quella mia stralunata invettiva, Potter ci scagliò contro qualcosa.  
Ci fu un gran lampo di luce assolutamente sproporzionato ed un rumore di esplosione. Il boato spense la mia coscienza.  
  
  
*  
“Innerva!”  
Qualcuno mi scuoteva. C’era qualcosa di duro sotto la mia schiena, il pavimento del corridoio del treno. I rumori erano cambiati. Il suono delle voci mi indusse a balzare in piedi di corsa, barcollai, mi aggrappai ancora stordito al bordo del finestrino.  
Il treno era arrivato, stavano scendendo tutti… alzai lo sguardo e vidi chi mi aveva rianimato.  
Potter non mi staccava gli occhi di dosso. Tiger e Goyle si contorcevano ancora ai miei piedi, si stavano riavendo poco a poco. Le loro facce erano livide e gonfie, piccoli tentacoli vi si agitavano sopra. Mi tastai freneticamente il volto mentre indietreggiavo e cadevo seduto contro qualcosa di duro e voluminoso: il mio baule. C’erano anche quelli di Tiger e Goyle.  
  
_“Mi fai schifo.”_  
  
Disse all’improvviso la voce di Potter. “Ma se vi lascio sul treno, e quello vi riporta a scuola… gongoleresti per quello che potresti fare in quel caso per sembrare la solita vittima, eh canaglia schifosa?”  
Mai sentito un tale disprezzo in tutta la mia vita. La sua voce tremava, era quasi sopraffatto.  
  
_“Stai alla larga da me.”_  
  
Non mi sfiorò neppure il pensiero di ripagarlo, di attaccarlo alle spalle. Forse perché ero ancora intontito, forse perché c’era mio padre ad attendermi da qualche parte là fuori. Dovevo far alzare Tiger e Goyle, trascinarli via. Te ne pentirai, ripeteva la mia mente indolenzita. Te ne pentirai.  
  
  
*  
  
Non raccontai a mio padre cosa mi era successo veramente sul treno.  
La nostra casa era al culmine dello splendore, il volto di mio padre pervaso da qualcosa di freddo e tripudiante. Ero lì, seduto a tavola per pranzo… non so come, nonostante avessi fantasticato cupamente di raccontargli per filo e per segno tutto e vendicarmi di Potter dissi solo: “Stavamo giocando a duellare…”  
Le sue sopracciglia pallide si alzarono dallo stupore.  
“Draco, che cosa ti ho detto a questo proposito?”  
Sussurrò chinandosi su di me. I gemelli della sua camicia luccicarono, indossava un completo che non gli avevo mai visto prima, sottolineava le sue spalle imponenti: “Non dare nell’occhio..” Sussurrai.  
“Esatto.”  
Mi scrutò ancora per qualche istante prima di cambiare discorso.  
Voleva sapere cosa ci aveva detto di preciso Silente, voleva sapere come ci eravamo comportati, se per caso avevamo fatto altre cose sciocche.  
Era solo il primo giorno di vacanza.  
  
Il giornale era sulla tavola aperto: un fatto straordinario visto che di solito mio padre leggeva il giornale solo a colazione. Ma quell’edizione della sera, mi spiegò, _era straordinaria e dovevo vederla._  
  
“Guarda qua, Draco!” E spinse contro di me l’articolo con una risata.  
_Silente, matto o pericoloso?_  
Era l’incipit di un grande articolo in seconda pagina, la prima parlava addirittura della finale della Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch. Nessun cenno al Torneo, nessun cenno _esplicito_ alla clamorosa dichiarazione del Preside di Hogwarts.  
Mio padre ritirò il giornale soddisfatto, dopo che io lo ebbi sfogliato velocemente.  
“Vedi? La parola d’ordine, per ora é: non dare nell’occhio.”  
  
*  
  
Forse non aver mai sfiorato un manico di scopa per tutto l’anno contribuì alla mia ansia quell’estate.  
Dal secondo giorno di vacanza attaccai a volare subito dopo pranzo, fin quasi al calar della sera.  
Le giornate lunghe mi aiutavano. Giocai a Quidditch qualche volta con Tiger e Goyle quando vennero a farmi visita, ma più spesso volai da solo. Mi spinsi fino ai confini della nostra tenuta, sorvolai il piccolo bosco che ne cingeva il perimetro, non avevo uno scopo preciso, solo volare, sentire il vento sul volto, il calore del sole sulla pelle.  
  
Un giorno all’inizio di luglio tornai in giardino per la mia solita pausa prima del previsto, quel giorno faceva veramente troppo caldo.  
Le aiuole erano al culmine del loro splendore, mi trascinai in casa ed abbandonai la scopa su una poltrona. La casa era deserta. Un silenzio sonnacchioso regnava indisturbato.  
Il fresco e l’ombra mi accarezzarono benevoli, il succo di zucca che trovai in cucina smorzò la mia sete. Era deserta anche la cucina, a parte gli Elfi che si godevano un  rarissimo momento di riposo dopo pranzo. D’estate faceva comunque troppo caldo per accendere il focolare, al massimo cuocevano dell’arrosto se proprio ne volevamo per cena. Quando entrai alzarono occhi colpevoli su di me come se li avessi sorpresi ad oziare, io mi limitai ad appoggiare di nuovo il bicchiere sul tavolo.  
  
Quel giorno non mi andava di tornare a volare.  
Feci una doccia, mi cambiai, gironzolavo nei pressi di un corridoio del secondo piano quando sentii provenire delle voci da una porta socchiusa.  
Mi bloccai silenziosamente e tesi l’orecchio… là dentro c’era mio padre in compagnia di qualcuno.  
Riconobbi la sua voce, incredulo. Era Walden Macnair.  
E mio padre a giudicare da quello che sentivo non ce l’aveva con lui. Non stavano litigando.  
Beh dopo tutto erano compagni, no? Dovevano essere insieme in quel cimitero.  
Mi concentrai interamente sull’ascolto. Non aveva voluto dirmi granché mio padre su quella notte, si era limitato ad ordinarmi di ‘ non dare nell’occhio’. Sapevo solo che _lui_ era tornato e li aveva convocati in un cimitero.  
  
Ma non era di _lui_ che stavano parlando.  
Mi avvicinai ancora un po’ alla porta socchiusa…  
  
“… E dai Lucius, può aspettare, no?!”  
“Temo di no, Walden. Devo proprio andare…”  
Qualcosa di bianco sfrecciò di fronte al mio naso, attraverso la fessura della porta vidi una lama dell’interno della stanza. Era uno di quegli appartamenti che di solito davamo agli ospiti, le tende erano tirate, luci dolci e soffuse rischiaravano la penombra, udii il cigolio dell’anta di un armadio. Mi sconvolse quell’atmosfera così intima, così soffusa.  
“Tu puoi restare, aspettarmi sempre ti va…”  
Sussurrò lentamente mio padre, evidentemente impegnato in qualcosa. Non potevo vedere granché ma riconobbi un altro lampo bianco: era la sua vestaglia da camera più sontuosa, se l’era sfilata e l’aveva gettata da qualche parte. Capii che si stava vestendo. Usciva.  
“Tuo figlio é fuori a volare?”  
“Si, ci resta sempre fino al tramonto in questi giorni. Narcissa é da sua madre… sai, non é prudente scrivere in una lettera le ultime novità.”  
Walden rise, la voce melliflua di mio padre si spense. Seguì un breve istante di silenzio. Poi il Boia riprese: “Che cosa dice Caramell di tutta questa faccenda?”  
“Non crede ad una sola parola di quello che Silente racconta!”  
E lo schiocco dell’anta dell’armadio sottolineò la soddisfazione nella sua voce.  
“Ottimo. Fai in fretta, però…”  
“Oh lo spero. Mi ha invitato per il tè, spero solo che casa sua sia refrigerata come la mia…nel frattempo tu non fare niente di strano in mia assenza. Se devi restaura il Muffliato.”  
  
Rombo di passi vicino, _sempre più vicino._ Lasciandosi dietro questa osservazione mio padre evidentemente si dirigeva verso la porta… scattai di lato prima che la spalancasse, infilandomi nella stanza attigua.  
Mio padre uscì in fretta e percorse il corridoio diretto alle scale. Indossava un completo estivo molto elegante, aveva il volto serio ed assorto in chissà quali pensieri, non ardeva dalla voglia di uscire, si vedeva. Doveva essere stato strappato a forza dal suo pomeriggio, dalla sua occupazione - ed ero abbastanza sveglio ormai per capire, ero abbastanza grande per cogliere l’atmosfera di quella stanza.  
  
Tutto taceva di nuovo. L’eco dei passi di mio padre si era smorzato da tempo in lontananza.  
All’improvviso incontrai il mio riflesso in un enorme specchio a parete. Mi ero infilato in una vecchia stanza degli ospiti molto spoglia, c’erano solo quel letto e quello specchio. Il mio volto pallido ed affilato baluginò nell’ombra, ero cresciuto ancora  di qualche centimetro negli ultimi tempi.  
  
_Ormai sono più alto di Potter_ , pensai.  
La casa priva di mia madre all’improvviso era un enorme antro vuoto, o forse un palco scenico a mia disposizione.  
  
Uscii con calma richiudendomi la porta alle spalle. Poi silenziosamente sgusciai nella stanza a fianco.  
  
Il letto era ancora sfatto, la vestaglia bianca buttata di lato. Walden si era assopito tra le lenzuola sfatte. Aveva addosso solo una rozza, vecchia camicia di cotone nero. Dormicchiava nelle lame di luce che filtravano dalle tende della finestra socchiuse, riverso a braccia aperte, il collo rovesciato sul cuscino. Colsi l’aroma leggero del benzoino avvicinandomi un po’ al letto.  
Mi fermai nei pressi del grande armadio, Walden russava piano.  
Avevo avuto cura di richiudere la porta alle mie spalle girando il chiavistello e togliendo la massiccia chiave. Mi attraversò la mente come un lampo quella parola: _Muffliato_. Un incantesimo per proteggere quella stanza? Per proteggerla mentre loro… loro…  
  
_Mi fai schifo. Stai alla larga da me._  
  
Iniziai a spogliarmi, l’impronta di mio padre ancora così densa ed enorme contro la penombra tremula.  
Ripiegai con calma i vestiti, poi il mio sguardo scivolò sulle lenzuola sfatte.  
  
Era una vestaglia magnifica, tutta di seta bianca. C’erano ricami argentati lungo le maniche. Era serica al tatto e profumava di una qualche essenza così seducente e sconosciuta.  
La accostai sulla vita, le mani mi tremavano mentre allacciavo dolcemente il nodo.  
  
_“Gioca con me Walden…”_  
“Hmrrr… ma che diavolo..?”  
_“Sono io, Walden.”_  
“Draco!”  
  
Ora si era drizzato per metà a sedere sui cuscini. Mi fissava insonnolito ma con un sorrisetto molle ed ironico stampato sulle labbra.  
  
I suoi occhi scuri mi squadrarono da capo a piedi, il suo sorrisetto non si spense. Percepii vagamente un odore diverso da quello del benzoino, un sentore pesante, alcolico. Doveva essere mezzo ubriaco nonostante quel caldo asfissiante.  
“Certo che gli assomigli proprio. Qualche anno fa, intendo…”  
  
I suoi occhi non smettevano di guizzare lungo la stoffa serica, sentivo la vestaglia aderirmi al fianco nudo, lasciare lunghi centimetri di pelle del petto esposta. Davvero era troppo grande per me. Risi di quella sua osservazione facendomi molto più vicino, scivolandogli accanto. Gli sfiorai la gamba con il ginocchio accoccolandomi contro quella sua vecchia camicia nera mezza stinta.  
“Draco se scopre che ti sei messo la sua roba…”  
  
Sogghignai premendomi contro il suo braccio, stringendomelo al petto. La vestaglia che era troppo larga per me mi scivolò completamente dalle spalle.  
Walden rise appena, scuotendo il capo. “Hai qualcosa che non va, ragazzino…” Il suo sorriso si allargò ancora di più.  
Sentii la sua manona scivolarmi dietro la schiena, fermarsi all’altezza della vita. Sembrava troppo intorpidito per alzarsi del tutto, eppure vedevo la sua erezione gonfiare la stoffa della lunga camicia.  
“Gioca con me, Walden… _ti prego_ …”  
  
E mi lanciai contro quel profilo rozzo, contro quella pelle avida e riarsa percorrendo il contorno della mascella con piccoli baci. Sentii il fantasma della sua barba, lo udii emettere un pesante, liquido sospiro, esalare il mio nome come una specie di supplica in un ultimo, strenuo tentativo di mantenere il controllo.  
“Draco..”  
“ _Sono il gattino di papà_ … ho bisogno di amore, signor Boia…”  
All’improvviso le sue braccia mi si strinsero delicatamente addosso, tutte e due. Mi schiacciò contro il cuscino. La sua testa crollò sul mio petto.  
Mi baciava ed era sopra di me, sentivo il suo cazzo schiacciato sul ventre, premeva forte ed era così duro da strapparmi un piccolo gemito, lasciai che mi spostasse i lembi della vestaglia sotto la quale ero nudo.  
  
Scese a baciarmi sul ventre e sulle cosce. Il suo braccio scattò verso il comodino afferrando un barattolo alla cieca.  
  
Era freddo quell'unguento ed aveva un odore suadente, magnolia.  
I suoi tocchi delicati mi affondavano dentro spandendo quella dolcezza viscosa in lente carezze, timidi sfioramenti preliminari.  
Poi mi sentii afferrare e sollevare il fondoschiena. Mi attirò ancora di più a se’. Le mie gambe ormai nude gli si aggrapparono ai fianchi. Le sue dita avevano portato la carezza dell’unguento fin sulla mia erezione: se la faceva scorrere in mano, la saggiava, la mia mente si azzerò, i miei occhi si tuffarono sullo spettacolo che avevano davanti, vedevo solo quello.  
  
“Signor Boia per favore…”  
“Cosa?”  
Ma non c’era bisogno che rispondessi e lui non si aspettava una risposta: mentre mormoravo quelle parole avevo allontanato i suoi tocchi gentili per afferrare il suo affare eretto circondandolo con la mano. Finalmente lo vedevo. Tozzo, non molto lungo e appena storto. Me lo avvicinai al corpo protendendo il bacino fino ad averne la punta bollente ed umida nel solco delle natiche.  
_Aveva davvero bisogno di una risposta?_  
  
“Piano, piano… aspetta così.”  
Mi afferrò saldamente i fianchi. A pochi centimetri dal mio volto con il suo respiro affannoso lo sentii iniziare a _spingere._  
“Ooh…”  
Mi rispose con un basso gemito  
.   
_Affondò fino alla radice. Gettai il collo indietro ed urlai._   
Bollente, turgido, lavava via tutto, mi sentivo bene, all’improvviso non pensavo più.  
Ero concentrato sul mio corpo che fremendo si apriva per la prima volta.  
“Ecco, ecco…”  
Non potei trattenere un ringhio. Era dentro di me, facilitato da quell’olio che aveva un odore così buono. Mi stringeva di nuovo contro il suo petto con tutte e due le braccia respirandomi forte contro il collo, gli occhi chiusi. Odore di brandy, tabacco e da qualche parte menta.  
  
“Mettimi le gambe più su… si, bravo. Se ti fa male smettiamo… hai capito? Me lo dici e s-smettiamo s-subito...”  
Allarme in quel suo sospiro accorato. Iniziò a dondolare cautamente, se pure con impazienza. Lo sentii risalire fino a toccare qualcosa dentro di me, qualcosa di molto simile al _paradiso._  
Il dolore sordo che aveva accolto la prima, goffa intrusione si ritraeva. Mi sentivo languido e sciolto, captai un vago odore di ferro, un sottofondo sanguigno.  
_“M-muoviti come prima, r-rifallo…”_  
  
E Walden lo rifece. Lo rifece fino a venire dentro di me. Crollò la testa sul mio petto e giacque immobile sulle tracce ancora fresche del mio piacere, che aveva preceduto di poco il suo. Con quella che mi era parsa una cura studiata aveva preso a toccarmi davanti ad un certo punto, scorrendomi con vigore su e giù dalla punta dell’erezione fino alla base. Mi ero serrato così forte intorno a lui mentre venivo da spaventarmi. Poi quel gran lampo bianco mi aveva svuotato di ogni forza.  
  
Dopo pochi istanti Walden prese a russarmi addosso. Evidentemente quell’ultima fatica assieme al brandy lo aveva atterrato. Mi sentivo torpido ed insensato e vuoto a mia volta. Scivolai con cautela di lato. Indossavo ancora la vestaglia di mio padre, per metà. Emisi un gemito guardando com’era ridotta la seta di un candore abbacinante… c’era una piccola macchia rossa sul lato destro ( e c’erano due altre piccole macchie del genere sul lenzuolo sotto di me.) Poco più su invece la stoffa era rigida al tatto, secca quando la sfiorai.  
  
_Devo assolutamente pulirla ed andarmene di qui prima che torni - un pensiero nitidissimo, adamantino nella mia mente._  
  
Davvero, devo essermi assopito per qualche secondo, non di più. _Solo qualche secondo._  
  
  
  
**_Crash._**  
  
Vetro, qualcosa che si infrange contro il muro.  
  
_“Brutta troia!”_  
  
_**Crash.**_  
  
“Calmati, calmati!”  
_“Lo ammazzo, io lo ammazzo! Hai capito lo ammazzo!”_  
“Lucius… sembrava te, parlava come te, mi si é buttato addosso… credevo fossi tu…te lo giuro... _fermo!_ ”  
Mio padre urlò, un urlo di pura collera, follia e non so che altro, i capelli chiari gli dondolavano davanti al volto,  Walden perse quasi l’equilibrio, oscillarono, il Boia alzò il viso e mi guardò con certi occhi scuri e sbarrati:  
“Scappa!”  
  
Qualcuno urlò ancora in risposta. Doveva essere la voce di mio padre perché di punto in bianco io ero lì, a vederlo contorcersi nella stretta di Walden, urlante, stravolto, il viso paonazzo. _Il Boia  si impegnava davvero  con tutte le sue forze per impedirgli di avventarsi su di me._  
“Lucius... no, no! Vieni qui, calmati...!”  
Guizzavano come due anguille, Walden non poteva nemmeno prendere la bacchetta, ce la faceva già a stento.  
  
Mio padre… non poteva essere lui… _ma era lui, solo fuori di se’._  
  
_“Mi ha preso la vestaglia…togliti, togliti! Lasciami! Lo ammazzo, lo ammazzo… brutta troia, finocchietto sudicio... lasciami lo ammazzo!”_  
  
L’acqua del bagno aperta, io con quella seta leggera tra le dita, splendida, un animale ucciso, uno splendido unicorno trafitto…  
  
Lacrime ed acqua fredda: “S-se ne va, la macchia se ne v-va…!”  
  
Strofinavo da avere male alle mani. Ad un tratto mi voltai  ed urlai:  “S-se n’è andata!”  
Mio padre era riuscito ad arrancare fino alla soglia del bagno. Walden gli stava incollato alla schiena, teneva entrambe le mani sotto le sue braccia. Ormai era paonazzo e provato dallo sforzo.   
“Vattene ho detto, scappa!”  
Capelli biondi… silenzio… per un solo istante intercettai quello sguardo di ghiaccio…  
  
“L-la macchia é andata via!”  
_“Ora ti ammazzo puttanella!”_  
  
“Fermo! Ouh…!” Qualcosa di duro proiettò il volto di Walden di lato, il suo naso sanguinava, aveva afferrato mio padre proprio all’ultimo e lui gli aveva rifilato una gomitata terribile.  
  
_“Che cosa aspetti, non ce la faccio più a tenerlo!”_  
   
Ma la macchia era andata via. Sul serio… piangeva mio padre, afflosciandosi tutto d’un tratto nella stretta del boia. Singhiozzava. Scivolarono sul pavimento del bagno mentre mi rivestito in fretta e furia, i piedi quasi sollevati dal terreno. L’acqua aperta scorreva ancora.  
  
_“Mi ha preso la vestaglia, mi ha preso la vestaglia…”_  
  
Non mi ero nemmeno allacciato del tutto la camicia, non vedevo nemmeno dove mettevo i piedi: cozzai la spalla contro lo stipite della porta prima di centrarla ed uscire dalla stanza.  
  
Poi corsi talmente forte e talmente a lungo da farmi sanguinare le piante nude dei piedi.


	18. 18

“Mi hai capito, Binky? Ripeti, adesso.”  
“Fino a che padrone é da solo, Binky deve portare la colazione, il pranzo e la cena al padroncino in stanza.”  
Snocciolò con il brutto volto proteso a fissarmi, gli occhioni sbarrati pieni di angoscia.  
“Proprio così. E se dovesse chiederti qualcosa?”  
“Il padroncino ha tantissimi compiti da finire…?”  
“Può andare.”  
L’angoscia che covavo da due giorni pensò bene di ricordarmi che non era affatto prossima ad abbandonarmi, torcendomi lo stomaco. Non avevo mai avuto meno fame in vita mia. Da due giorni non uscivo dalla mia stanza per nessun motivo.  
Lui non era venuto a cercarmi. Non era come le altre volte. Quando si era presentato nella mia stanza per farmi scontare l’impudenza di aver flirtato con Walden avevo in qualche modo previsto che l’avrebbe fatto.  
Adesso invece non sapevo che cosa pensare.  
E c’era l’eco della sua voce ringhiante, sconvolta dalla collera… c’era ‘ lo ammazzo’ dentro le mie orecchie, indelebile.  
“Questo non vale soltanto per ora, Binky. Ripassiamo, allora. Quando c’è anche mia madre…”  
“Binky viene subito a chiamare il padroncino, signore!”  
Annuii, l’Elfo deglutì, poi si inchinò profondamente.  
“Puoi andare, Binky.”  
“Il padroncino non vuole niente…?”  
“No, porta via il vassoio.”  
“Certo padroncino, certo!”  
  
E radunò in fretta e furia vassoio e stoviglie, affrettandosi come se si fosse dimenticato.  
  
Non appena l’Elfo si fu smaterializzato mi stesi nuovamente sul letto.  
Per non pensare quella mattina avevo attaccato i compiti, ma la voglia di finirli era scomparsa presto. Da due giorni evitavo accuratamente mio padre e lui non mi cercava. Mia madre sarebbe tornata il giorno dopo, mercoledì. Non avevo mai contato le ore che mi separavano dal rivederla come in quel momento.  
Non scendevo ai pasti, sapendo che altrimenti mi sarei trovato faccia a faccia con lui. Usavo Binky per farmi avvertire prima, fino a quel momento aveva funzionato. Mio padre non era sempre in casa, in effetti nonostante fosse estate usciva abbastanza spesso, sfidando la calura opprimente.  
  
Ormai avevo finito il tema di Trasfigurazione ed anche i compiti di Astronomia anche se mi mancava tutto il resto. Potevo accantonare il discorso compiti.  
  
Era quasi il tramonto, mi ero fatto portare su la cena da Binky perché lui era in casa.  
Ero certo che mi avrebbe picchiato e questa volta _sul serio._  
Non mi avrebbe ammazzato - a mente lucida, quando avevo smesso di correre nel bel mezzo di un corridoio del terzo piano e mi ero infine fermato con i polmoni in fiamme avevo realizzato di essere il suo unico erede… non poteva, insomma… non diceva sul serio.  
  
Ma non sapevo di preciso cosa mi avrebbe fatto, sapevo solo che quel suo silenzio non prometteva niente di buono. Lo conoscevo dopo tutto.  
  
Mi assopii pensando a mia madre, il libro di Trasfigurazione sul letto ancora aperto, la camicia da notte estiva scossa dalla sottile brezza che entrava dalla finestra socchiusa.  
Mi svegliò un ticchettare sul vetro… insistente, proprio fastidioso.  
  
Aprii lentamente gli occhi… la luce opaca, azzurrina del giorno mi investì il viso. Erano le otto di mattina o giù di lì perché fuori dalla finestra c’era un Gufo.  
Impiegai parecchi istanti ad alzarmi dal letto mentre l’animale mi fissava con uno sguardo severo, in attesa.  
Lì per lì non capii: di solito, i Gufi portavano il giornale direttamente in salotto, fu il mio primo pensiero.  
E chi poteva scrivermi a quell’ora quando Tiger, Goyle o Pansy non si svegliavano di norma prima delle undici d’estate?  
  
Staccai una pesante busta di pergamena dalla sua zampa tesa, poi rimasi qualche istante stordito.  
  
Era la grafia di Goyle, più frettolosa e brutta del solito.  
  
Il gufo ripartì con un frullio irritato… i miei occhi si sgranarono mentre leggevo.  
  
Potter - mi scriveva Goyle tutto eccitato - doveva comparire davanti al Ministero della Magia di lì a due settimane. Aveva combinato un casino di fronte a dei Babbani, si era messo a fare magie, lo avevano visto, insomma un gran macello.  
  
Il tono della lettera era eccitato, Goyle diceva che c’erano buone possibilità che venisse buttato fuori da Scuola - almeno secondo suo padre, che poi lo aveva saputo dal mio.  
  
Girai la pergamena ma conteneva solo quelle poche righe, non c’era nient’altro. La Gazzetta non ne aveva fatto parola. Che cosa aveva combinato Potter?  
Ma non me ne importava niente, di Potter. Mi aveva detto che gli facevo schifo. Lo avessero espulso, gli sarebbe stato bene!  
  
Gettai sulla scrivania la lettera di Goyle. Sotto il getto della doccia pensai e ripensai a lungo a quelle parole. Potter doveva averne fatta una delle sue. Magia di fronte ai Babbani!  
A giudicare da come le pensavano al Ministero su di lui e Silente, c’erano ottime probabilità che lo espellessero. Anzi non ottime, decisive.  
Era una notizia grossa.  
Mio padre non si era precipitato a riferirmela… avevo dovuto saperlo da Goyle.  
  
Chiusi l’acqua, con quel vago pensiero in mente che amplificava di dieci volte  la consapevolezza di nascondermi. Davanti allo specchio mi osservai a lungo. Il mio torace si era allargato, avevo le spalle più imponenti… anche se le braccia erano sottili, cosa che il pallore accentuava fin troppo per i miei gusti. Laggiù avevo più pelo, sempre chiaro, ma adesso copriva il mio pube non erano solo radi paletti. Mi tastai il ventre, poi feci scivolare con cautela una mano sotto, tra le cosce.  
Andava tutto bene, non avevo sentito alcun dolore. C’erano state solo quelle macchiette di sangue.  
Indugiai con il polpastrello, sfiorandomi lentamente. I muscoli laggiù non erano più serrati, li sentii aprirsi appena sotto l’effetto di quella carezza solitaria. Mi sentii all’improvviso debole e languido e con un gran desiderio di tornare nella stanza deserta e silenziosa per stendermi sul letto.  
  
Binky si materializzò nella mia stanza all’ora di pranzo, quando ormai ero completamente vestito, sebbene ancora sdraiato. Abbassai il mio libro.  
  
“La padrona sarà a casa nel pomeriggio, padroncino. Alle quattro.”  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Dopo pranzo il caldo era ormai asfissiante, nonostante l’incantesimo refrigerante.  
Forse il dessert era troppo pesante per quel caldo, zucchero e canditi in abbondanza là sopra.  
Sognai Potter, correva lungo una strada buia, ombre nere lo inseguivano snudando artigli minacciosi. Potter svoltò un angolo e si trasformò in mio padre, la cui ombra tremolò al margine del mio campo visivo, adesso ero io a correre a perdifiato mentre lui inesorabilmente mi chiamava: “Draco…”  
Corsi più forte. Non volevo voltarmi, qualcosa come un vento con lunghi artigli neri mi lambì la schiena.  
  
  
Balzai a sedere di colpo, il fiato mozzo, _terrore_. Il cuore iniziò a battermi nella gola e dietro le tempie.  
  
Lui era lì in piedi, proteso sul letto. Potevo vedere il suo volto pallido, languido in ogni dettaglio. Aveva il colletto della camicia slacciato, niente fazzoletto e niente cravatta quel giorno, troppo caldo…  
la porta della mia stanza era spalancata.  
  
“Madre…”  
  
Sussurrai con la gola secca indietreggiando un po’ verso il cuscino.  
  
“Sono solo le tre. Sarà ancora in viaggio… lo sai com’è tua nonna quando inizia a chiacchierare.”  
  
_Lo ammazzo, lasciami lo ammazzo…_  
  
Avevo la schiena contro la testata del letto. Lui sorrise, un piccolo ghigno fuggevole.  
_“Cos’è, hai paura di me?”_  
Sussurrò.  
Poi non rimase dov’era, si alzò torreggiando al fianco del mio baldacchino. Feci per alzarmi anche io automaticamente, ma lui a sorpresa mi risospinse indietro. Ricaddi seduto e per la prima volta misi completamente a fuoco l'espressione con la quale mi guardava.  
Il suo sguardo era gelido ed impassibile, nessuna emozione là dentro, neppure la collera, neppure la furia che mi aveva atterrito, quel grido scomposto.  
  
“Resta giù. Ho delle novità. Potter é stato convocato dal Ministero per aver usato la Magia di fronte al Babbani. L’udienza é tra due settimane.”  
“Oh…”  
  
Feci del mio meglio per sembrare sorpreso e feci del mio meglio per intavolare una conversazione pacata.  
  
“Che cosa… che cosa ha combinato?”  
Azzardai con un mezzo sorriso che mio padre non ricambiò.  
“Pare abbia evocato un Patronus alla presenza di un Babbano. Si tratterebbe di questo. Una cosa bella grossa e visibile.” Non aggiunsi niente altro. Volevo saperne di più, - _un Patronus, alla faccia!-_ Ma qualcosa allontanò le mie domande.  
Mi limitai ad annuire di fronte a quel pallido volto freddo come il ghiaccio intento a fissarmi con quell’espressione ancora tanto chiusa che mi spaventava ancora di più.  
_Resta giù?_  
Poi all’improvviso il suo sorriso si allargò ancora.  
  
“Quanti altri?”  
All’inizio non capii. Gli piantai gli occhi in volto, sorpreso.  
“Quanti… cosa?”  
Non c’era ancora traccia di emozione su quel pallido volto a parte una sorta di inafferrabile, amara ironia.  
Si curvò appena su di me, le falde del suo completo oscillarono. Usò una delle lunghe mani pallide per sorreggersi alla colonna del baldacchino.  
  
“Da quanti altri ti sei fatto sbattere?”  
  
Esalò in un sibilo strascicato.   
“N-no, no… era… era la prima volta!”  
Lui sbuffò, beffardo.  
“Non credo proprio.” Disse con voce morbida, ragionevole ed in quel momento la sua mano scattò verso il mio braccio stringendolo perentoriamente, sebbene non forte.  
“Dì la verità a tuo padre, Draco…”  
Ma senza attendere risposta stava tirando per farmi alzare. Mi irritai, era un gesto che faceva sempre quando ero molto più giovane, il gesto che accompagnava ordini inderogabili, volontà inappellabili. “Ti ho detto la verità… non mi sono fatto…”  
La mia voce si spense sul suono di quella parola che non pronunciai mai, lui mi voltò di spalle sollevandomi di peso, addossandosi a me con il fianco. “Che cosa fai?!” Lo sentivo armeggiare con la mia tunica, gesti pratici, veloci. Non mi rispose subito ma mentre cercavo freneticamente di guardare dietro di me mi sussurrò in un orecchio: “Su, cosa vuoi che faccia Draco… controllo in che condizioni é mio figlio, veramente…”  
  
Ormai le sue dita avevano agganciato l’elastico delle mie mutande.  
  
“No!”  
“Stenditi. A pancia in giù.”  
Esercitò una piccola pressione, la sua mano mi sospinse avanti, mi staccò da se’.  
“No… dai, padre…”  
“Adesso basta.”  
Ma lui mi attirò nuovamente indietro con uno strattone ed abbassò completamente la mia biancheria intima. Scalpicciai nel tentativo di sottrarmi a quella stretta, ma ormai aveva serrato il braccio intorno alla mia vita.  
  
Poi vennero le sue dita, gentili e fredde contro la pelle nuda. Mi sentii aprire con discrezione, con delicatezza… “No, no no! Lasciami non hai il diritto, non hai il diritt…”  
_Volai_ contro il suo completo.  
Avvertii la stoffa contro il fondoschiena nudo, avevo strizzato gli occhi, aspettando l’impatto… ma l’impatto non era venuto. Mi stringeva a se’ forte. Aveva crollato il volto nell’incavo del mio collo.  
Lo sentii respirare rumorosamente… poi qualcosa di umido mi guizzò sul collo, vicino all’orecchio.  
  
_“Che cosa vuoi, Draco?”_  
Mormorò pianissimo, ora contro il mio orecchio.  
“…Eh?”  
_“_ Sperimentare con gli uomini, _provare com’è dentro?”_  
“Io…”  
La sua mano sinistra scese sul davanti della mia veste, sorvolò senza nemmeno sfiorare.  
Parlò ancora e sentii le sue labbra contro il mio orecchio, la pelle di tutto il mio corpo si accapponò.  
“Andare in giro ad infangare la reputazione della famiglia, a dare adito a pettegolezzi, specie a scuola?”  
_Flitt, Marcus Flitt_ … ma non era  che un riflesso in quel momento, un brutto sogno fatto anni prima, senza significato contro il solido petto di mio padre, contro la presenza del suo viso dietro di me con i capelli che mi solleticavano la guancia.  
“No, no padre… non voglio portare discredito alla famiglia.”  
  
“Ah…” e fu una specie di sospiro dolente il suo - “Ah, ma se continui così prima o poi qualcosa uscirà da queste mura…”  
Continuò quel sussurro basso, eppure perfettamente nitido, liquido nel mio orecchio.  
Sentii i contorni del suo profilo premersi contro la mia guancia, la sua fronte sfiorarmi la tempia.  
“Se proprio vuoi sperimentare con gli uomini, Draco… _beh, io sono pur sempre un uomo…_ ”  
  
Se il silenzio non fosse stato completo non lo avrei sentito scandire queste esatte parole. La sua voce si era ridotta al fantasma di se’ stessa.  
  
Mi si serrò la gola, il cuore iniziò a martellare forte, voleva uscirmi dalle orecchie o giù di lì. Percepivo lo stesso odore denso, straziante ed orribilmente rassicurante che aveva avuto la sua vestaglia, veniva dalla sua camicia. La sua mano sinistra scese a circondarmi il fianco attirandomi contro qualcosa di serico, enorme, la sua presenza alle mie spalle. Serica, dolce, rassicurante… nessuna minaccia in quella sua voce adamantina eppure languida.  
  
_“Ti sei sempre infilato nel mio letto…”_  
  
“Ma, ma tu non mi hai mai fermato!” Misi fuori di riflesso, mentre le sue dita cominciavano a sfiorare il mio fianco lentamente, su e giù, dita di una mano dai contorni noti ma alieni come se li vedessi per la prima volta in vita mia. La forma delle unghie, il lento sfioramento dei polpastrelli contro la stoffa, caldo… di chi erano _ora_ quelle mani?  
La risposta avrebbe avuto la potenza di un terremoto.  
Non osai darmela.  
_“No, non ti ho mai fermato… ti sei sempre sentito a tuo agio… ora, ora Draco… non devi spaventati, cerca di vederla così, insomma… non ci sarebbe niente di male se provvedessi anche a certi… bisogni, no?”_  
“C- come sarebbe a dire non ci sarebbe niente di male?”  
Piccoli baci lungo tutto il profilo del collo, in una lenta scia… uno, due, tre… fino a che tornò il sussurro delicato, di velluto contro il mio orecchio: “Non funziona così, padre!”  
Urlai all’improvviso, nella mente un rombo sordo, una tabula rasa che era un misto di incredulità e dita tiepide intente a carezzarmi ancora con tenerezza il fianco.  
Ma l’ovvietà premeva, la mia mente si rimetteva faticosamente in moto: “Insomma, non é come quando voglio un manico di scopa, o…” E lo sentii ridacchiare, piano. _“Non é come le altre volte, quando corri da me perché ti serve qualcosa, dici?”_  
Precisamente. Si, accidenti, si. Ma detto con quella tranquillità, in quel tono ‘ _non vedi la soluzione, ma te la spiegherò io, prego siedi e ascolta_ ’, suonava tutto così capovolto, così assurdo. “ _Non pensi automaticamente a me, naturale, naturale. Ma dovresti. Invece di rischiare di farti parlare dietro… invece di fare cose che non dovresti per avere soddisfazione. Perché non vieni da me? Finché hai questi pruriti… finché hai queste… voglie.”_  
E fu in quel momento che realizzai cosa fosse quell’odore denso, penetrante che aleggiava nella stanza. Veniva da lui, sotto le lozioni per il corpo, sotto il dopobarba, sotto il profumo della camicia… era completamente _ubriaco._  
_Ubriaco fradicio._  
Mio padre ha una grande padronanza di se’ anche quando è molto ubriaco, non barcolla, non farfuglia, é capace di usare una bacchetta e far vorticare persone svenute in aria… totalmente e _fottutamente_ ubriaco.  
_Oh Merlino e Iddio santissimo._  
  
“M-ma sei mio padre!!!”  
“Sono tuo padre e sei la cosa più preziosa…” Le sue labbra sulla spalla nuda, sembrò che volesse farmi sentire i denti, ma improvvisamente mi allontanò da se’ con la stessa forza che aveva usato per stringermi. Barcollai leggermente. Mi sentivo come se mi fossi tuffato in uno stagno pieno di fango e parassiti ma al tempo stesso avvolto da uno strano, dolciastro senso di calore. Non osavo voltarmi. Rimasi rigido anche quando avvertii le sue dita sfiorarmi piano la nuca. Soffocò un singhiozzo, poi: “Io te l’ho detto, Draco. Non ti sto dando ordini… niente del genere. Ma questa casa è ben protetta… gli Elfi sono estremamente devoti… e sei sempre scivolato nel mio letto, Draco. Andiamo… non ci sarebbe niente di male. Anche se non - hic- andiamo fino in fondo, se non ti - hic- va… _qualche cosina per farti stare meglio,_ te la posso fare…”  
  
Dovevo tenere in conto di parlare con un ubriaco: ma lo stupore era troppo grande, troppo grande anche tutto ciò che mi aveva travolto… e poi non vedevo mai mio padre ubriaco fino a quel punto, mai. Dopo tutto ai tempi della Coppa _mia madre_ mi aveva tenuto ben in disparte.  
  
“Si, ma mia madre?”  
  
_Poni fine a questa conversazione, Draco. Ubriaco com’è, non si ricorderà nemmeno di averla fatta.  
Taglia corto. Non sa quel che dice._  
Ma lui era abbastanza lucido dopo tutto da cogliere _anche_ questa palla al balzo.   
“Oh, tua madre…” Mi accorsi che ormai era sulla porta, stava uscendo dalla stanza. Si fermò un secondo dandomi le spalle. “Tua madre lasciala fuori… non capirebbe mai, no?”  
  
Rispose. Poi come niente fosse uscì e richiuse dietro di se' la porta. _Merlino._


	19. 19

“Come ve la siete cavata senza di me?”  
Sorrideva mia madre, le gambe comodamente accavallate sotto la gonna. I suoi occhi luccicavano e tutto il suo viso era disteso, sereno. Deglutii, scacciando in blocco gli ultimi ricordi.  
“Bene. Ho fatto quasi tutti i compiti!”  
La vidi annuire con un cenno secco della sua testa bionda.  
“Meno male, Draco. Non voglio che qualcuno abbia dei pretesti.”  
Rimasi perplesso a quella sua osservazione, mi voltai a guardarla: volevo evitare che mi facesse troppe domande - non riuscivo ancora a venire a patti con le parole di mio padre e con il suo atteggiamento così avevo deciso semplicemente di non pensarci - ma quella sua uscita mi incuriosì.  
Mia madre non era una che sorrideva apertamente così spesso, specialmente dopo aver fatto visita alla nonna, eppure quel giorno era tornata dalla casa materna decisamente rilassata e _sorridente_.  
“Che cosa intendi madre?”  
“Tuo padre ti ha informato di quello che é successo a Potter, no?”  
Il suo sorriso si strinse ma non scomparve. Aveva l’aria decisamene soddisfatta, il suo profilo splendeva pallido, cesellato alla luce del caminetto. I suoi capelli erano raccolti sulla nuca quel giorno.  
“Si…” Finsi di averlo saputo da lui come avevo finto anche con Goyle: _‘Grazie Goyle, ma se tuo padre lo ha saputo da mio padre dai, é facile puoi arrivarci anche da solo… secondo te io non so già che cosa ha combinato Patronus Potter? Speriamo che questa volta lo buttino fuori, io ci spero. E non dire assolutamente niente di quello che é successo sul treno, ricorda!_ ’  
“Quest’anno qualcosa cambierà, ad Hogwarts. Ci saranno delle novità interessanti… ti ricordi di Dolores Umbrudge?”  
Mi sfuggì una smorfia, lei non se ne accorse: mi ricordavo di quella zitella con la tunica di un rosa sgargiante, un pomeriggio mi aveva sorriso leziosamente parlandomi con una vocetta disgustosa - nemmeno avessi avuto cinque anni - ed aveva addirittura cercato di strizzarmi la guancia tra le dita. Per fortuna me l’ero data a gambe prima che ci riuscisse.  
“Certo.”  
“Beh, quest’anno non solo Insegnerà Difesa contro le Arti Oscure secondo il nuovo programma approvato dal Ministero ma… beh, lo vedrai.”  
“E dai, madre!”  
“Ti sto dicendo così Draco, perché lassù sono sicuri che non incontrerà ostacoli, ma secondo me Silente non si lascerà mettere da parte così facilmente.”  
A quella dichiarazione sgranai gli occhi, eccitato: “Mettere da parte Silente?!”  
“Tuo padre é al Ministero per discutere gli ultimi dettagli.”  
  
Ed il sorriso sul volto di mia madre tornò ad allargarsi trionfante.  
  
Erano mesi che sentivo parlare della Rinascita del Signore Oscuro, mesi che assistevo a quelle occhiate, a quei sorrisi . Con la scusa della ‘piacevole brezza’ del giardino grande e della tenuta sfarzosa mio padre, Nott, i padri di Tiger e Goyle e Mulciber non avevano fatto altro che entrare ed uscire da casa nostra. Non avevano dopo tutto ‘festeggiato’ a modo loro anche mio padre e Walden?  
  
Bighellonavo al piano si sopra, intorno ad una delle grandi stanze che fungevano da libreria e da salotto intimo.  
Mia madre non voleva mettere fine alla sua reticenza, quando faceva così potevo tempestarla di domande per ore, sarebbe stato del tutto inutile.   
Alla fine mi ero stancato di insistere. Dopo tutto si trattava dell'antico progetto di mio padre: fare fuori Albus Silente da Hogwarts una volta per tutte.   
Era _ovvio_ che il fallimento di anni prima non lo aveva fatto desistere.   
  
Quelle stanze contenevano oggetti strabilianti quasi come il nostro sotterraneo, ma niente che fosse illegale tenere, niente manufatti Oscuri.  
Era un pomeriggio soleggiato, mio padre era uscito in fretta e furia come faceva da una settimana, con tutto il da fare che aveva a Londra.  
Non ci eravamo più trovati da soli dopo quella sua strana scenetta da ubriaco, sia perché mia madre era tornata con quelle cose da raccontare, sia perché io avevo evitato con cura di tirare fuori l’argomento o di trovarmi faccia a faccia con lui.  
  
Il mio sguardo passò in rassegna i libri della biblioteca non rimessi a posto, il primo cassetto della scrivania aperto - era quello della corrispondenza non importante, sapevo che quella privata era sotto chiave nello studio di mio padre. Ad un tratto con un tuffo al cuore notai un grande contenitore di pietra pieno di incisioni, proprio sul bordo della scrivania. Sapevo di cosa si trattava. Mi alzai silenziosamente in piedi, improvvisamente mi sentivo curioso ed eccitato… dalla stanza accanto veniva il rumore degli Elfi al lavoro, avevano sempre qualcosa da fare, non avrebbero mai lasciato del disordine in giro. Presto avrebbero riordinato anche quella stanza, rimesso sotto chiave il pensatoio… afferrai i bordi di pietra con il cuore che mi batteva forte.  
  
Mio padre poteva disprezzare Silente in pubblico, ma non vedeva perché non fare uso di un oggetto tanto straordinario.  
Questo me lo aveva detto.  
  
L’Elfo lasciò cadere qualcosa, lo udii imprecare… mi sporsi con decisione contro la superficie vorticante del Pensatoio.  
  
Volevo saperne di più sul Cimitero.  
Volevo sapere cosa passava per la testa di mio padre - ed in quel periodo avevo le mie ottime ragioni per desiderarlo.  
Volevo vedere con i miei occhi Potter che sfuggiva ancora una volta alla collera dell’Oscuro Signore, alla sua vendetta… perché ormai si sussurrava più che mai su certi suoi ‘poteri Oscuri’ e si insinuava apertamente che Potter potesse essere potente e temibile quanto _lui_ per essergli sopravvissuto e sfuggito ben tre volte. La prima poteva essere fortuna… la seconda una combinazione di fortuna e caso… _la terza?_  
  
Ma non fui catapultato nel Cimitero, non atterrai nel bel mezzo di un processo, ne’ potei vedere il ricordo di una conversazione privata.  
_C’era mia madre, doveva avere meno di trent’anni però. Splendida nel suo abito nunziale, perle tra i capelli biondi. Sedeva tranquillamente sul letto, le mani giunte in grembo.  
Ero in una stanza che conoscevo fin troppo bene… una stanza della mia casa, una camera da letto. Solo che quelle tende verdi erano state tolte dopo che io all’età di sette anni avevo dato loro fuoco.  
Sentii una porta sbattere alla mia sinistra, mi guardai intorno per la prima volta.  
Mio padre entrò, anche lui più giovane, le guance arrossate. Sorrideva.  
  
Non ero ancora nato a quei tempi… all’improvviso desiderai di uscire da quel ricordo, di tornare sui miei passi… non potevo assistere alla loro prima notte di nozze!_  
  
Ma le mura della stanza del ricordo non scomparvero, anzi si fecero ancora più solide. Tentai di non guardare verso il letto, mio padre l’aveva raggiunta, mi misi a fissare ostinatamente fuori dalla finestra…  
  
_“Cissy…”  
  
Un rumore liquido, sospiri, il cigolio lieve del letto… gettai uno sguardo nella direzione opposta, solo uno.  
Mio padre era su di lei, la stava ancora baciando.   
Poi mio padre si liberò della metà inferiore del completo con un colpo di bacchetta.  
Erano strettamente allacciati, non potevo vedere i dettagli, il torace di mio padre copriva buona parte del visibile e poi mi trovavo dietro al letto, alle spalle di mia madre.  
  
Però vidi bene come lei d’un tratto allungò tutte e due la braccia, staccandolo da se’.  
  
“Cissy?” Era sorpreso mio padre, nudo dalla vita in giù… “Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?”  
“Quello…”  
Non potevo credere alle mie orecchie ed a giudicare dalla sua espressione, neanche mio padre. Guardò un secondo in basso, poi tornò a scrutare mia madre, ancora distesa sotto di lui.  
Un sorrisetto increspò quella versione più giovane del suo viso - “Non… cos’ha che non va?” Ed aveva tutta l’aria di pensare ‘ nessuno si è mai lamentato’, solo che non lo disse.  
  
“Non sono obbligata a vederlo.”  
“Possiamo spegnere la luce, Cissy…”  
“No, intendevo che non voglio proprio vederlo… metti via, per favore.”  
  
A quel punto vidi mio padre sogghignare, senza smettere di fissare interrogativamente sua moglie.  
“Cissy, pensavo che volessi… insomma é la nostra prima notte di nozze…”  
“Ma tra i miei obblighi non c’era niente del genere. Non é scritto da nessuna parte che devo assistere a questo spettacolo.”  
“Ma tesoro…” Ormai mio padre indietreggiava, non era ancora sceso dal letto ma si stava raddrizzando, l’imponente erezione scemava lentamente… non potevo non guardarla di tanto in tanto, ormai mi arreso.  
  
“E se stai pensando che voglia toccarlo, Lucius, scordatelo. Potrò essere sposata, ma ho ancora una dignità.”  
“Cissy… ti é stato spiegato, a grandi linee come si fanno i bambini, vero?”  
  
Lei si tirò su con uno scatto, si sfilò le scarpe da cerimonia bianche. “Certo. Ma non voglio bambini, al momento. Non ancora. Per favore adesso copriti.”  
  
E continuò a spogliarsi con gesti meticolosi dando le spalle a mio padre, il cui volto pallido era ancora più incredulo e stravolto.  
  
Mentre lei indossava una lunga camicia da notte smise di fissarla, si stava spogliando a sua volta con gesti secchi che tradivano tutta la sua irritazione ed il suo sgomento.  
  
“Porco d’un inferno…” Lo sentii bofonchiare ma solo perché era arrivato molto vicino a dove mi trovavo io per gettare l'abito su una sedia.  
“Possiamo dormire vestiti, se preferisci.”  
Riconobbi l’ira in quella sua voce forzatamente cordiale, la velata, ma potente punzecchiatura. Mia madre non gli rispose: si era già infilata sotto le coperte._  
  
La sua immagine iniziò a sbiadire lentamente, il ricordo si dissolse sull’immagine di mio padre che senza alternative si voltava per sdraiarsi accanto a lei… tornai a vorticare, sballottato tra tenebre e lampi di luce fumosa. Non era la prima volta che usavo un Pensatoio di nascosto - sapevo che quando lo scenario si ricomponeva c’erano due ricordi strettamente collegati tra di loro, l’uno non poteva prescindere l’altro a meno che fossero estratti. Non potei non assistere al formarsi della scena successiva completamente scombussolato, chiedendomi che diavolo avrei dovuto vedere ora.  
  
All’improvviso mi ritrovai in una stanza diversa, sempre nella mia casa.  
  
_Questa volta era notte, una tiepida notte estiva. Distinsi il suono di risate dal piano inferiore, mia zia Bellarix sorrideva - molto più giovane e decisamente bellissima, la criniera di capelli sulle spalle. Era seduta accanto a mio padre… lui aveva i capelli più lunghi questa volta ed era decisamente più vecchio. Si protendeva verso di lei, mormorando qualcosa con voce costernata.  
  
“… poi é andata a riposare. Ha detto che era molto stanca.”  
La versione più giovane di mia zia sospirò, una smorfia sulle belle labbra - con la massima noncuranza del mondo stava accarezzando il ginocchio sinistro di mio padre.  
“Mi spiace…”  
“Ha detto che é stata l’esperienza peggiore della sua vita - ha detto che le ho fatto un male d’inferno, che non le é piaciuto per niente ed anche che spera vivamente che un erede maschio mi basti e mi avanzi. Ah!”  
  
Il collo pallido di mio mio padre scattò tradendo tutta la sua rabbia - intanto le lunghe dita affusolate di mia zia erano scivolate in silenzio tra le sue cosce. Sgranai gli occhi. Lei era protesa in avanti ora, vedevo la sommità della sua schiena. Mio padre esalò un profondo sospiro sfinito ed abbandonò le spalle contro lo schienale del divano.  
Capii che non era ancora stata arrestata, lo scandaloso processo che l’avrebbe condannata ad Azkaban però era proprio dietro l’angolo: lui doveva appena essere stato sconfitto da Potter e forse già mia zia non si faceva illusioni in merito… sapevo che aveva proclamato la sua eterna devozione a lui in quel processo, che nel presente era ancora imprigionata ad Azkaban. Certamente sapeva cosa la aspettava anche se era difficile intuirlo dal modo in cui si distese con il volto all’altezza delle ginocchia di mio padre.  
La sua eccitazione non avrebbe potuto essere più evidente ed ora mia zia la sfiorava delicatamente con le dita, con espressione molto concentrata.  
“Oddio Bella… non… so che non é giusto, ma dio mio grazie… mi capisci al volo…”  
Per tutta risposta il volto olivastro ed attraente si lei scattò in avanti, la punta dell’erezione le scomparve tra le labbra.  
Mio padre chiuse gli occhi, il volto sciolto in una strana espressione languida ed arcana, metà piacere metà dolore.  
  
I capelli scuri di mia zia le scivolarono di fronte al volto, lei se li scostò con un gesto veloce e scese ancora di più tra le sue gambe con la testa e le spalle.  
  
Le labbra di mio padre si arricciarono, scoprendo i denti. “Quanta passione… quanta maestria… chiedi a Rodolphus se vuole scambiarci le mogli…”  
Poi emise una risata poco convinta, niente più di uno sbuffo languido.  
Mia zia riemerse un attimo dalla sua occupazione - per un secondo abbandonò quell’enorme erezione umida, il labbro inferiore lucido di saliva - “A lui andrebbe anche bene, lo sai. Oggi non abbiamo... tempo. Ma la prossima volta voglio che mi sazi, Lucius... fino in fondo. Ti voglio dentro di me.”  
“Sicuro... lo sai che sono sempre al tuo servizio. Mi spiace per tuo marito, Bella… una brutta faccenda… mi spiace che beva così tant… Ooh!!!” - Mia zia si era tuffata di nuovo tra le sue gambe con certi pratici movimenti, con i suoi esperti guizzi di lingua, con tutte quelle cose che facevano fremere le palpebre pallide di mio padre ed ora anche alzare ed abbassare il suo petto freneticamente.  
  
"Enorme... durissimo... ma come si fa... sei un ben di dio d'uomo Malfoy, un autentico dono..." E mio padre in un gemito ridente le afferrò la nuca con la mano, vidi quelle dita pallide stringere, massaggiare, lei adesso rimbalzava… su e giù, su e giù… metodicamente, velocemente… _ la stanza iniziò a vorticare ed a dissolversi mentre mio padre gemeva senza più alcun controllo…  
  
piombai di nuovo nel presente, barcollando nel caos di quella stanza invasa dal tiepido sole estivo.  
  
Sotto la gola avevo un sapore amaro, come di polvere.  
  
Per alcuni istanti rimasi in piedi a fissare il Pensatoio, stordito.  
Non solo non avevo scoperto niente di ciò che mi sarebbe saputo piacere, non solo avevo visto e saputo cose di cui potevo fare a meno, ma ero confuso e tramortito dalle nuove rivelazioni.  
Perché mio padre pensava principalmente a quella roba, invece che al Cimitero?  
Perché aveva tirato fuori la sua prima - disastrosa, imbarazzante - notte di nozze, perché mia zia?  
  
Mia zia era ancora ad Azkaban. Di lei sapevo solo quanto fosse stata eroica, coraggiosa, splendida.  
Di lei sapevo solo che per mia madre era la sorella invulnerabile, invincibile.  
Di lei sapevo solo che non aveva mai smesso di dichiarare fedeltà all’Oscuro Signore.  
  
_Scambiarci le mogli…_  
  
“Il padroncino ha da fare in questa stanza?”  
  
Per poco non gridai di sorpresa di fronte all’Elfo con lo strofinaccio in mano.  
  
“No. Sbrigati a pulire!”  
  
“Si padroncino, si!”  
  
Ne approfittai per lasciare precipitosamente la stanza mentre lei sollevava il Pensatoio con uno schiocco.  
Pesante… un Pensatoio _pesantissimo_.


	20. 20

La Lettera della Scuola quell’anno era più pesante del solito.  
C’era qualcosa di spigoloso là dentro: ricordo che la spilla di Prefetto mi cadde in grembo non appena strappai la busta, sorprendendomi. Mio padre sollevò la testa al suono della mia esclamazione - “Cosa succede?” E si sporse per sbirciare mentre io sollevavo incredulo la lucente spilla nuova.  
“Congratulazioni!” - Mia madre che entrava in sala da pranzo proprio in quel momento si precipitò verso di me. Mi attirò a se’ e mi baciò sulla fronte.  
“Prefetto di Serpeverde!”  
“Mamma…”  
Lei si staccò immediatamente, come se fosse stata colta da un improvviso imbarazzo. Io continuavo a fissare la spilla… colto da pensieri contrastanti.  
L’orgoglio si sostituiva allo stupore iniziale mentre riponevo con cura la spilla nella busta e tiravo lentamente fuori l’elenco dei libri. _Prefetto… potere. Potere di infliggere punizioni, togliere punti… Prefetto di Serpeverde…_  
“Anche io sono diventato Prefetto, al mio quinto anno. Congratulazioni, Draco.”  
Sorrisi senza guardarlo mentre allungava la lunga mano pallida verso l’elenco dei libri.  
  
Mi era ancora più difficile guardare in viso mio padre da quando avevo visto il contenuto di quel pensatoio - mai quanto mi imbarazzava trovarmi di fronte a mia madre per non parlare dei miei pensieri su zia Bellatrix, che proprio non sapevo più come inquadrare.  
  
Quelle immagini avevano momentaneamente eclissato il ricordo dell’ultima volta in cui mi ero trovato faccia a faccia con mio padre… quella volta in cui era ubriaco fradicio e mi aveva proposto… proposto di… qualche volta, se volevo… “Oggi sono andato al Ministero per cercare di vedere quella maledetta udienza con i miei occhi.”  
“Eh?”  
Ci misi un po’a capire cosa intendesse dire. Mi immobilizzai con la mia tazza in mano… mio padre strinse le labbra con l’espressione di disgusto che lo caratterizzava quando parlava di determinati argomenti… ed io capii ancora prima che mi rispondesse: “Potter, naturalmente. Non ti avevo detto che sarebbe stato sottoposto ad un procedimenti disciplinare?”  
“Si, per quella cosa del Patronus…”  
“Esatto. Non ci crederai, nonostante abbia spiegato al Ministro tutto per filo e per segno é stato assolto.”  
  
E mio padre prese a mescolare il caffè con gesti secchi, le labbra ancora strette.  
“Quindi frequenterà Hogwarts.”  
Feci notare in tono piatto… all’improvviso, mio padre sogghignò.  
“Si. Oh… ma vedrai cosa lo aspetta.”  
  
E nonostante le mie esortazioni, le mie insinuanti domande, anche lui proprio come mia madre tempo prima si rifiutò di dirmi cosa fosse in serbo ad Hogwarts per quell’anno.  
  
Due fette di pane tostato dopo decisi di lasciar cadere l’argomento, avevo ormai finito il mio latte, mi alzai da tavolo. Mio padre sollevò all’istante il volto dalla Gazzetta del Profeta, poi si voltò verso di me - indossava una camicia bianca chiusa da spilla argentata al collo. Mi bloccai a mezza strada nella scia di quello sguardo pallido ora così solenne.  
“Hai poi riflettuto su _quella_ faccenda?”  
La mia mente era già sulle nuove, entusiasmanti insidie che avrei procurato a Potter quell’anno grazie alla mia nuova Spilla da Prefetto, eppure il suo tono era così allusivo, così sommesso e così calmo da rinfrescarmi immediatamente la memoria.  
“Ehm…” Non fui capace di proseguire. Che cosa avrei potuto dire?  
Lo guardavo, guardavo il profilo del suo lungo collo pallido, quello imponente delle spalle nella camicia di ottima fattura, il luccichio dell’anello che portava all’anulare della lunga mano cerea.  
Era ubriaco fradicio quel giorno, ma erano passate quasi tre settimane ormai.  
_Avevo creduto che se ne fosse ormai dimenticato.  
Che tutta quella roba fosse solo un frutto dei fumi alcolici.   
Invece non se ne era dimenticato affatto._  
Così, decisi di fingere di averlo fatto io.  
“Quale _faccenda_ , padre?”  
Io lo guardavo ancora, ma lui era tornato a spiegare il giornale di fronte a se’ con gesti pratici e secchi. Forse era un bene che non potesse leggere la mia espressione in quel momento, chissà.  
Voltò una pagina del giornale con un unico movimento pratico, tranquillo.  
La sua voce si abbassò ancora:  
“Quella faccenda dello sfogare i tuoi momentanei pruriti dentro le mura di questa casa… con qualcuno che ti conosce a fondo e che non ti farebbe mai del male.”  
“Non c’è _nessuno_ , all’interno di questa casa che possa soddisfare quel genere di pruriti.”  
Buttai lì.  
Forse più seccamente di quanto desiderassi, dimenticando la mia pretesa amnesia.  
Mi sentivo rimescolare il ventre, fissavo l’anello che scintillava al suo dito, il serpente avvolto nelle sue spire d’argento…  
“Ma davvero? Perché?”  
_Lo faceva apposta?_  
_Mi prendeva in giro?_  
A volte si divertiva a prendermi in giro di proposito. All’improvviso pensai a tutto ciò che era accaduto tra di noi, a tutte quelle cose che di sicuro mia madre neppure si sognava… a quel pomeriggio con Walden, alla vestaglia macchiata, alla sua collera, alle braccia del Boia che lo trattenevano dal saltarmi al collo…  
“Perché no, padre.”  
A quel punto - e avrei desiderato che non lo facesse con tutto il cuore - si voltò e mi piantò dentro quegli occhi pallidi e freddi. Conoscevo la durezza di quell’espressione, conoscevo quello sguardo… “Vuoi fare porcherie in grande stile, vero?”  
“Padre, devo andare a riordinare…”  
“Vuoi fartelo mettere dietro?”  
Mi investì.  
Non era la prima volta che diceva cose che evitava accuratamente di dire quando non eravamo ‘ tra uomini’ - quando c’era mia madre nei dintorni - ma era la prima volta in assoluto che usciva così.  
Aprii la bocca e la richiusi, nel frattempo mi ero voltato verso le scale… ma non riuscivo semplicemente a precipitarmi al piano di sopra, a lasciarmelo alle spalle, ad ignorare quel pallido sguardo impietoso.  
Non ci ero riuscito in sedici anni di vita.  
  
“Q-questi sono…”  
“Affari _tuoi_? Non credo proprio. Hai mai provato con una ragazza?”  
“No!”  
Esclamai di impeto prima di poter connettere la mente alla lingua. Lo sentii alzarsi… si avvicinò, mi appoggiò piano una mano sulla spalla. Mi irrigidii.  
“Questo per la tua famiglia é male, Draco… questo, per il mio solo ed unico erede é molto, molto male.”  
Quelle parole esplosero nella mia mente come un fuoco d’artificio: non ci avevo mai pensato - non era un pensiero piacevole, non era un pensiero alla mia portata, non era niente di cui mio padre mi avesse parlato così direttamente prima d’ora. Feci per muovermi, ma in quel momento lui si curvò su di me. “Dovrai riuscirci, quando verrà il momento adatto. Non é poi così difficile… dovrai fare in modo che tua moglie metta al mondo un erede, Draco… come ho fatto anche io. Ormai sei grande. Non ha più alcun senso usare giri di parole. Le cose stanno così, Draco.”  
  
_Mia madre, fredda e con il volto rigido di disgusto, durante la sua prima notte di nozze…  
“Non voglio avere bambini per il momento…”  
“Non penserai che voglia toccarlo…”_  
  
All’improvviso mi sentivo soffocare. Mi schiarii la gola.  
“Farò il mio dovere, naturalmente.”  
Lui mi batté delicatamente la mano sulla spalla prima di sollevarla. “Naturalmente, Draco. So che hai a cuore la tua famiglia più di qualsiasi altra cosa…”  
“Ma certo, padre.”  
Era così vicino che potevo sentire l’odore della sua acqua di colonia.  
“Sono orgoglioso di te… congratulazioni per la tua spilla.”  
“G-grazie…”  
“Sono _molto_ orgoglioso di te. So che quest’anno ti farai onore.”  
L’ulteriore riferimento a ciò che tutti si rifiutavano di dirmi non mi toccò ancora, mi toccò l’uso di quel termine - era musica per le mie orecchie, questo quasi mio malgrado.  
Forse lo usò per distogliere la mia attenzione da quanto disse un secondo dopo: con il senno di poi, ne sono assolutamente certo.  
  
“Adesso credo proprio che verrò con te a dare una buona occhiata al resto dei tuoi Gufi, Draco.”  
  
  
**  
  
Non c’erano ne’ lettere, ne’ biglietti di Walden tra la mia posta di quel mattino. Non c’era niente nemmeno in quella del giorno prima, ne’ in quella del giorno prima ancora.  
Niente nemmeno nei cassetti e nell’armadio della mia stanza, niente sotto il letto… _niente._  
Mio padre abbassò lentamente la bacchetta lungo il fianco. Nessun biglietto era sfrecciato dalla federa del mio cuscino fino alla sua mano protesa.  
Walden non mi aveva di certo scritto, ne’ ci eravamo visti - non ero andato in giro da solo dopo quel pomeriggio, ero andato da Tiger, da Goyle… da Blaise, ma niente Walden.  
  
“Bene.”  
Eppure mentre riponeva la bacchetta nella tasca interna della giacca senza guardami non pareva soddisfatto del risultato di quella perquisizione.  
  
Mosse ancora qualche passo avvicinandosi alla scrivania, arrivando alla mia sedia. Io lo osservavo calmo. Non avevo proprio niente da nascondere sotto quel punto di vista.  
Non ero io, dopo tutto che invitavo Walden Macnair a casa mentre indossavo solo una vestaglia di seta…  
Si fece molto vicino. Alzò una di quelle lunghe mani pallide, sfiorò la mia guancia in una specie di fugace buffetto.  
I suoi occhi sorrisero mentre le sue dita terminavano quella lunga carezza sul mio collo - lievemente - poi contro la mia clavicola, con il pollice… lentamente, molto lentamente, ma dandomi l’impressione che la terra scivolasse sotto i miei piedi.  
  
_“Padre, cosa…?”_  
  
Ma ancora oggi non so bene se pronunciai queste esatte parole o se invece rimasero lì, incastrate nella mia gola: mentre ancora stavo aprendo bocca lui si lanciò contro di me.  
  
Ricordo di essermi aggrappato alla manica della sua giacca, di aver strizzato le palpebre - mi baciava lì dove le sue dita mi avevano sfiorato, mi baciava come non mi aveva mai ne’ accarezzato ne’ sfiorato ne’ baciato sulla testa o sulla fronte, episodi già di per se’ rari, catturava la mia pelle tra le labbra e la rilasciava, il contorno ardente delle sue labbra mi si aggrappava alla guancia, dunque scendeva contro il mio mento, intanto mi teneva stretto tra le braccia. Avevo chiuso gli occhi, sopraffatto, annientato, sciolto. Azzerato inalavo l’odore del suo dopo barba e fingevo di galleggiare nel vuoto, da qualche parte… fingevo di non provare nemmeno un briciolo di paura mentre quell’ improvviso, muto assalto finiva e lui crollava con il volto contro di me e mi faceva aderire completamente a se’.  
  
Mi teneva una mano sulla nuca. La muoveva debolmente, accarezzandomi.  
Non parlava, ne’ lo facevo io. Avevo la fronte contro il suo collo, sentivo il colletto della camicia premuto contro le guance.  
  
_Silenzio._  
Silenzio ed ancora silenzio, per tutta l’eternità.  
  
Nessuno, per fortuna… neppure un Elfo, silenzio assoluto tutto intorno, tenevo gli occhi chiusi, le orecchie inconsciamente tese all’ascolto, il ventre contratto, immobile nella morbida gabbia delle sue braccia.


	21. 21

  
“ _Ouh_.”  
  
“Che cosa c’è, Draco?”  
“Niente, madre…”  
“Come, niente?”  
  
Ma quando rientri in casa quasi inciampando con la tua tuta da Quidditch sporca di terra sulle ginocchia, il manico di scopa in spalla, altra terra suoi gomiti e tua madre é nei paraggi… non so come funzionasse a casa degli altri ma nella mia non esisteva che mia madre non si alzasse immediatamente a vedere cosa avessi.  
  
I suoi occhi chiari improvvisamente pieni di ansia mi scrutarono da capo a piedi, soppesandomi. Nascosi la mano sinistra in tasca, avevo le nocche tutte sbucciate.  
“Perché zoppichi? Sono le gambe?”  
Il suo abito frusciò, fece qualche passo nella mia direzione. Era una giornata di fine estate, ormai mancavano solo due giorni al primo di settembre. Faceva ancora caldo e c’era un sole dirompente. Ero uscito a volare subito dopo pranzo dando libero sfogo alla mia irruenza.  
“No, non sono le gambe… sono, _ehm_ … credo che sia a causa della stoffa, sai con il caldo.…  vado a posare la scopa.”  
Ma lei non mi lasciò nemmeno arrivare al secondo gradino.  
  
“Non riesci a ruotare i fianchi…?”  
  
“Ho… una… ehm _irritazione_ da _Manico di Scopa_.”  
  
Mi sentivo arrossire - sotto il suo sguardo continuai a salire al piano superiore, mentre le sue esortazioni di comprensione ed i suoi consigli sulla Pozione più adatta da usare mi inseguivano - la maledetta Irritazione da Manico di Scopa sarebbe andata via con un buon bagno, almeno speravo… o quanto meno ricordavo di aver visto la Pozione di cui parlava nell’armadietto del mio bagno.  
  
  
Il sole filtrava dalle imposte socchiuse della mia finestra. Mi liberai in fretta della divisa sporca, lasciandola cadere sul pavimento. Appoggiai il manico di scopa contro il muro, poi a passi lenti e cauti mi diressi in bagno.  
  
Era la peggiore irritazione che avessi mai avuto. Il mio interno coscia era rosso fuoco, la pelle era tesa e quasi screpolata  fin là dove i glutei si toccavano tra di loro.  
Imprecando, diedi le spalle al grande specchio ed iniziai a riempire la vasca da bagno.  
  
L’acqua era della temperatura ottimale quando mi immersi ma lo stesso la parte irritata mi fece stringere forte i denti e gemere ancora una volta senza riuscire a trattenermi.  
  
Mi concessi venti lunghi minuti a mollo, le spalle contro il poggiatesta, lo sguardo perso al soffitto. L’iniziale sensazione di fastidio stemperò nel tepore di quell’acqua, quasi non mi bruciava più quando uscii.  
  
Mi osservai ancora una volta - mi ero proprio spellato - ed avevo quel maledetto rossore fino agli inguini. Imprecai. Feci cadere qualche bottiglia rovistando nell’armadietto ma alla fine trovai ciò che cercavo… la Pozione aveva un colore verde chiaro ed era incredibilmente benevola. La mia pelle sfrigolò appena mentre cercavo di raggiungere i punti più dolorosi… almeno non mi  bruciava più.  
  
Una volta in stanza mi buttai a peso morto sul letto ancora sfatto. Erano gli ultimi giorni di vacanza, avevo _quasi_ finito tutto ciò che c’era da fare. Una cicala friniva da qualche parte fuori dalla mia finestra socchiusa, il bruciore spariva poco a poco. Avevo volato per ore ed ore sotto il sole dopo tutto, senza curarmi di ammorbidire nuovamente la tuta - me ne ricordavo una volta si e una no pagandone le conseguenze.  
Abbracciai il cuscino godendomi quella sensazione di frescura, il sollievo della Pozione che man mano rimarginava il danno, quel silenzio profondo invitante al sonno.  
Chiusi gli occhi sorridendo tra me e me mentre là fuori la cicala taceva all’improvviso.  
  
  
 _Veli.  
Veli di seta che mi stanno accarezzando._  
  
No… dita. Dita morbide… _sotto la mia schiena nuda._  
  
Mi svegliai completamente, drizzando istintivamente le spalle.  
“ _Tua madre mi ha detto dell’irritazione… non ti sei messo per bene l’unguento, vedo._ ”  
Mi accolse la voce calma e strascicata di mio padre.  
Dovevano essere passate le quattro del pomeriggio se era a casa.  
“S-si… ho messo la P-pozione V-verde.” Sussurrai senza riuscire a reprimere uno sbadiglio.  
Era dietro di me, chino o seduto sul letto captai un denso odore di menta, avvertii una carezza più decisa e pratica risalire il mio interno coscia, le mie natiche mentre ricadevo piano con la testa sul cuscino. Con la testa voltata coglievo uno scorcio della sua familiare giacca scura,  
 i suoi movimenti.  
“Ancora messo male?”  
Mi informai.  
“Non più rosso fuoco ma non _del tutto_ rimarginato.” Mi fu risposto pragmaticamente. Sentii le dita insinuarsi nel solco dei glutei, tirarsi indietro, massaggiare la metà coscia. Protestai… ma l’improvvisa fitta di fastidio era già sparita.  
“Questa é più forte della Pozione Verde. _Guarda cosa ti sei combinato…_ ”  
Sentivo la pelle rimarginarsi, riformarsi, guarire completamente.  
Mi rilassai del tutto mentre lentamente la pelle tornava al suo stato originario e la lesione scompariva.  
Ma ad un certo punto deve essere successo qualcosa. Non so bene quando… quello strano, avvolgente calore deve essersi innestato nella realtà senza che me ne accorgessi.  
Doveva esserci qualcosa in quell'unguento - forse Sangue di Drago? _Qualcosa_.  
D’un tratto dal mio interno coscia la sensazione innocua, oleosa e piacevole di quel massaggio si era spostata nel solco tra le natiche. Solleticava il mio perineo e scivolava quasi sotto il mio corpo, ma solo brevemente... poi risaliva. Ogni volta che i suoi movimenti guizzavano verso l’alto i miei lombi facevano da contrappunto. Il legno della testiera del letto luccicava, mogano e piccoli familiari intarsi dorati.  
  
Tutto normale, fresca, benedetta Lozione Riparatrice…la sua voce si perdeva in quella visione familiare, in quel torpore di colpo pesante.  
“Ti _piace_?”  
 _Si perdeva._  
Come le mie ginocchia ora discoste, puntellate contro un punto nuovo e fresco del lenzuolo.  
  
Sentii l’aria insinuarsi, esplorarmi, sbadigliai ancora, voltai il capo, il mio campo visivo colse scorci dei suoi movimenti sul lato opposto, movimenti delicati... _molto delicati_ intorno al sensibile intrico di muscoli e nervi tra le mie cosce - “Nnh. _Che fai?_ ”  
  
“Un _massaggino._ Sei appena formato, eppure… guarda qui. Devi andarci piano. _Non devi usare oggetti senza prima averli lavati._ ”  
Il suo tono era così familiare, quasi monotono, il solito tono delle raccomandazioni, certe volte non lo ascoltavo nemmeno più quando aveva quel tono, mi limitavo a capire il succo di quanto mi diceva, _quello_ di solito era importante. Importante…  
“ _Ecco così… rilassati._ ”  
  
Ritmo frenetico dentro il mio corpo, sulla mia pelle. All’improvviso c’era solo aria tra l’arco delle mie reni protese e il letto ed in quell’aria le sue dita gentili, serrate dolcemente a pugno sotto di me. Olio all’interno del corpo, sentii il palmo accarezzarmi ancora poco sotto in quel _punto proibito_. Emisi un lamento mio malgrado: il movimento di entrambe le mani era sincronia perfetta, veloce deflagrazione bianca dietro i miei occhi chiusi.  
Per un attimo fu assoluto, frenetico… odore di menta, _poi tutto si bloccò._  
“ _Non urlare però. Così… lascia andare… rilassa la schiena ancora un po’… lascia andare. Bravo._ ”  
  
  
 _Lasciai andare._   


 

 


	22. 22

Non mi sarebbe servito rovistare un pensatoio per sapere cosa stesse succedendo con l’Oscuro Signore.  
Il giorno prima di tornare a scuola arrivò una visita inaspettata.  
Era tardissimo, quasi l’una di notte: avrei dovuto essere a letto.  
  
Invece per prendermi qualche dolce in cucina di nascosto mi ritrovai a passare di fronte alla doppia porta del salotto. Fu così che udii la risata roca del Boia.  
  
Mi fermai lì con i piedi nudi sul pavimento, la mano sinistra piena di biscotti di cui non avevo avuto veramente voglia e che mi ero dimenticato all’istante.  
Non avevano imperturbato la porta, evidentemente credevano che dormissi da un pezzo.  
  
“…Così per quanto ne sappiamo sono ancora lassù e non possono muovere un passo fuori dalle caverne altrimenti quegli altri li fanno fuori…” Il Boia, soddisfatto come non l’avevo mai sentito.  
“Il nuovo Gurg vi ha accolto bene?” - Mio padre, in tono pratico e indagatore.  
“Altroché! La francese li ha fatti incazzare di brutto: ha usato la Magia per liberarsi. Stavano per mangiare la testa a lei e a quell’ibrido schifoso…”  
  
_Giganti._  
La mia mano destra si strinse intorno ai friabili biscotti sbriciolandone alcuni.  
Seguì una breve pausa, mio padre diede in un colpetto di tosse… altri fruscii, forse una sedia trascinata sul pavimento. “A quanto ne so lui non é ancora tornato da Silente. Quindi o sono ancora nascosti o li hanno ammazzati e se li sono mangiati. Io sono venuto via una settimana fa, comunque: hanno detto che quando _Lui_ chiamerà, loro verranno.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Tornai nella mia stanza più silenziosamente possibile, all’improvviso ogni gradino _scricchiolava_ sotto i miei piedi.  
  
Hagrid, l’amico mezzo-gigante di Potter. Con mio sommo _disappunto_ , l’attuale Insegnante di Cura delle Creature Magiche ad Hogwarts… risultava disperso. Non potei evitare di addormentarmi sorridendo.  
  
  
Mio padre mi spiegò nel dettaglio cosa mi attendeva ad Hogwarts la mattina dopo: ero vestito, sedevo al tavolo della colazione… lui mescolava il caffè, non mi guardava, i suoi occhi scintillavano di soddisfazione. Era vestito di tutto punto a sua volta con uno dei suoi migliori completi. Stava per accompagnarmi a King’s Cross.  
  
“Ti ricordi Dolores Umbridge, Draco?”  
  
Lì per lì la domanda mi colse impreparato. Strizzai gli occhi. Inevitabilmente mi ero svegliato pensando a Potter. Il pensiero non accennava ad abbandonarmi. Ma - nonostante ciò che avevo origliato - non era di quel beone del suo amico Gigante che mio padre stava parlando. “Vagamente…” Risposi, spiazzato. Lui ebbe un piccolo sorriso che tradiva tutta la sua impazienza.  
  
“Sarà la tua nuova insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.”  
“Oh.”  
  
Non mi pareva dopo tutto una gran notizia: l’ennesimo insegnante che avremmo perso entro la fine dell’anno come tutti gli altri. Hogwarts non riusciva a tenersene uno, no? Silente…  
  
Mio padre bevve un sorso e schioccò le labbra soddisfatto. E come se potesse leggere i miei pensieri, sempre con quello sguardo pallido che scintillava aggiunse: “Non l’ha nominata Silente. L’ha nominata il Ministro.”  
  
“Ah,” Sorrisi, questa volta. Avevo capito. Avevo ricordato anche  le parole di mia madre in merito.  
  
  
* *  
  
“Ecco Sirius Black…”  
“Eh? Il Padrino di…”  
C’erano rumori, folla, stridio di animali in gabbia, tanto movimento tutto intorno: la voce di mio padre mi colse di sorpresa facendomi sobbalzare. Ero lì sul binario, il mio baule al seguito, stavo per salire sul treno. Alla mia sinistra lungo la banchina avevo scorto Potter con un piccolo gruppo di persone al seguito tra cui spiccavano le teste rosse dei Weasley - proprio non avevo fatto caso al grosso cane nero che scodinzolava eccitato attorno al baule di Potter.  
Poi…  
“Si, si… é un Animagus.Guarda quel grosso cane nero. Vedi?”  
Sgranai gli occhi, proprio in quel momento il treno fischiò. Mio padre mi batté un colpetto sulla spalla. Il mio baule si sollevò di qualche centimetro da terra mentre mi aggrappavo al bordo in modo da dare l’impressione di riuscire ad issarlo sul treno da solo. Molto più avanti sulla banchina la gente rideva. Il treno iniziava a muoversi, il cane lo inseguiva scodinzolando eccitatissimo.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Incrociai immediatamente Tiger e Goyle poi - due scompartimenti più avanti - una sorridente Pansy Parkinson, scintillante nella sua nuova spilla da Prefetto. Evidentemente aveva fatto sì che il suo scompartimento rimanesse vuoto per noi.  
  
“Hai passato una buona estate, Draco?”  
Cercai di sorriderle di rimando - alle nostre spalle Tiger e Goyle accatastavano rumorosamente i bauli nelle reti ridacchiando.  
  
“Ottima!”  
  
“Vieni. Dobbiamo andare nello scompartimento dei Prefetti…”  
  
A questo non avevo ancora pensato. Pansy mi afferrò la mano camminando davanti a me: avrei voluto che non lo facesse. Avrei voluto che i Serpeverde che incontravamo lungo il corridoio del treno non facessero caso a quella mano. Da qualche parte dentro di me mentre tenevo il suo passo euforico qualcosa mi tratteneva dal togliere di scatto le dita dalle sue.  
  
Fu un sollievo quando ebbi una scusa per ritrarmi. Lei si era bloccata di fronte ad uno scompartimento con la porta aperta. Udii delle voci provenire dall’interno. Pansy diede in un colpetto di tosse, raddrizzò le spalle - (durante l’estate le era cresciuto parecchio il seno)  
poi bussò educatamente contro la liscia porta scorrevole, sebbene fosse spalancata.  
  
Il mio sollievo era destinato ad essere di breve durata quel giorno: misi piede lì dentro e mi trovai di fronte La Granger - con i capelli più crespi che mai - e quello spilungone di Weasley. Entrambi portavano la spilla appuntata sulla divisa.  
  
“Bene. Adesso che ci sono tutti i prefetti possiamo dare le istruzioni. Voi quattro siete…”  
  
A parlare era un ragazzo allampanato del settimo anno, un Corvonero con una vaga ombra di barba mal fatta sul volto allungato: il Caposcuola.  
Ascoltammo in silenzio tutti quanti: io presi a fissarlo in volto cercando di guardare lui per non far caso alla presenza di _quei due_. Mentre lui parlava di punti, obblighi, rapporti da consegnare io pensavo insistentemente al grosso cane nero di mezz’ora prima.  
  
“Avete capito, allora? Queste sono le cose che dovete fare.”  
Pansy al mio fianco annuì con un piccolo cenno sussiegoso del capo. Se ne stava ancora impettita - i seni che bucavano la divisa ( dove diavolo le aveva comprate, da Stratchy and Sons?)  
Poi il Caposcuola si sedette, smettendo di guardarci alternativamente in viso a turno. “Questo é tutto.” Ormai a giudicare dalla luce dorata che irrompeva nello scompartimento dovevano essere quasi le undici.  
Sentii Pansy muoversi al mio fianco, scoccare una piccola occhiata altezzosa alla Granger, sorvolare in fretta su Weasley. Mi voltai precedendoli nell’uscire.  
  
“Andiamo…?”  
“Si, Pansy…”  
  
Si allontanavano dalla parte opposta, quei due, bisbigliandosi qualcosa sottovoce.  
  
*  
  
Mentre ero nello scompartimento dei Prefetti insieme a Pansy, Tiger e Goyle avevano trovato buona compagnia: c’erano Nott, Blaise e Montague stipati sui quattro sedili, immersi in una conversazione che li faceva sbellicare.  
  
“Ehi, Draco!”  
  
“Blaise!” Mentre ci salutavamo - Blaise era il più composto del gruppo, la sua voce calma fendeva i grugniti sguaiati di Montague - qualcuno lanciò un gridolino penetrante alle mie spalle.  
  
“Come hai passato l’estate? _Allora_?”  
“Oh, io…”  
  
Pansy era stata raggiunta da due compagne di classe. Avevano formato un gruppo compatto ed erano decisamente impegnate nella rivista di capelli, unghie, vestiti. “Si, ma vedi come mi si aprono le punte, se li lascio crescere troppo? Certo non come quella specie di _Castora_ …”  
  
E un altro scoppio di voci stridule mi bucò il timpano destro. Nott si stava alzando, era passato solo per un saluto, io ne approfittai: senza salutarlo mi fiondai nello scompartimento sotto lo sguardo divertito di Blaise e feci scorrere bruscamente la porta prima che Pansy potesse riemergere dalla conversazione.  
  
Tiger si spostò immediatamente per farmi posto, accavallai le gambe con immenso sollievo. Dopo tutto non mi ero ancora seduto da quando avevo messo piede sul treno.  
  
  
“Com’è andata l’estate?”  
“Niente male, davvero. Ci sono delle novità piacevoli, molto piacevoli. Penso proprio che quest’anno…”  
 Ma l’ennesimo grugnito soffocato di Montague mi interruppe: lui e Goyle si scambiavano ancora cenni divertiti, i volti sorridenti.  
  
“Qualcosa di interessante?” Chiesi alzando la voce, non senza freddezza. Non mi andava di essere interrotto così.  
Allora Montague di voltò verso di me. “Scusa, Malfoy. Ma sai stavamo parlando di invertiti…”  
Anche se non c’era niente di malevolo verso di me in quella voce ed in quello sguardo, anche se era complicità quella con la quale Montague ammiccava verso di me la mia gola si chiuse.  
Mi sforzai di ridere a mia volta.  
“Insomma - proseguì Montague, che non si era accorto di niente - “Per riconoscerli, quando li perquisiscono… gli aprono le _chiappe_ , no.”  
Altro scoppio di risa, Goyle allungò il piede sul sedile di fronte. “Ho sentito dire da mio padre che dipende tutto dalla forma del buco. Lì si riconoscono.”  
  
Avevo lo stomaco pieno di ghiaccio.  
Mi sentivo le mani insensibili, la testa mi ronzava: perché quel discorso? _Di cosa diavolo stavano parlando?_  
  
“Si.” - Sentii la voce di Goyle e tesi l’orecchio, perfino io la udivo molto di rado. Un grosso _pezzo di ghiaccio_ mi si incastrò crudelmente in gola spedendomi un fiotto di gelo nel sangue: “ Insomma ha la forma allungata. Non é più proprio… rotondo. Segno che é sfondato…”  
Montague lo punzecchiò acidamente ( ‘sei molto informato’) Goyle gli mollò un pugno sulla spalla ridendo, io mi stampai un sorriso ancora più largo in faccia e sperai ardentemente che reggesse.  
“E come mai - “ Sussurrai, mentre il mio sorriso si allargava ulteriormente, ferendomi - “ _Voi altri siete finiti a parlare di buchi di culo?_ ”  
  
Lo scompartimento esplose in un mare di risate. Mi sentivo ancora morire - anche Blaise rideva se pure molto più sommessamente degli altri… “No, é che… stavamo parlando di gente arrestata. Pare che il Ministero abbia rafforzato le perquisizioni personali. Adesso usano le Sonde Sensitive…”  
“Si, hanno irrigidito i controlli, vero? Mio padre mi ha detto che le cose cambieranno quest’anno. Lui é un uomo molto influente, sapete. In questi giorni ha incontrato spesso il Ministro. Conoscete Dolores Umbridge?”  
Solo Blaise aveva sentito parlare di lei… gli altri pendevano dalle mie labbra. Fissai la parete dello scompartimento con un sogghigno, lanciai una mezza occhiata alla rastrelliera. “Diciamo che Silente non potrà più fare il bello e il cattivo tempo.”  
Terminai soddisfatto - a quel punto mi aspettavo che iniziassero a chiedermi qualcosa in più sulla Umbridge ed ero pronto a rivelarla come nuova insegnate di Difesa… “Vedrai se il vecchio non se la becca, una Perquisizione Approfondita.” - Risa.  
  
Mentre avvampavo - maledicendomi - la porta dello scompartimento si spalancò di colpo. Era - benedetta lei - la signora del Carrello.  
Ne approfittai per schizzare in piedi mentre metà ridendo metà frugandosi nelle tasche gli altri adocchiavano i dolci offerti.  
  
  
Filai di corsa lungo il corridoio vuoto.  
  
* *  
  
Non volevo cercare Pansy. Non volevo neppure starmene da solo - non veramente - volevo solo uscire da quello scompartimento. Tiger e Goyle mi avevano seguito in silenzio, li sentivo camminare alle mie spalle con la loro presenza conosciuta. Oltrepassai molte porte chiuse, distinsi varie voci. Il treno filava a tutta velocità. Pian piano mi calmavo anche se lo stomaco ribolliva ancora come se fosse stato trafitto da chiodi.  
  
_Questi sporchi invertiti non sono meglio dei Babbani e della altra Feccia.  
Già, pare che ci sia stato un Giro di vite finalmente. Mio padre ha detto che li sbattono dentro senza troppe cerimonie, tutti gli accattoni, i pervertiti che trovano…  
_   
La porta di quello scompartimento era socchiusa, non chiusa come le altre.  
C’era odore di zucchero nell’aria, odore di cose salate e calde, il Carrello doveva essere già passato da quelle parti. Aleggiava nell’aria anche un odore acre, rancido di fronte a quella porta.  
  
Non avevo bisogno che di quello spiraglio, lasciava passare le voci: sapevo chi avrei trovato all’interno.  
  
Afferrai la maniglia e tirai.  
“Guarda guarda, Potterino e Lenticchia.”  
Tiger ridacchiò.  
Potter era lì - seduto accanto a quel ridicolo Paciock, il suo volto era diventato rigido come pietra. Accanto al finestrino c’era quella Lovegood di Corvonero intenta a leggere il giornale al contrario - lo abbassò, ci guardò con calma, senza sbattere le palpebre ne’ dire una parola, era l’unica persona lì dentro a guardarci, per la verità fissava Tiger più che altro - vedevo il cespuglio di capelli della Granger spuntare da un libro - Paciock aveva da fare con quel suo ridicolo rospo, se lo rigirava tra le mani grassocce tentando di infilarlo nella divisa.  
Approfittai dell’occhiata dura di quello spilungone di un Weasley - mi fissava con le mani affondate nelle tasche.  
“Com’è essere secondi a Weasley? Che cosa si prova?”  
Non c’era alcuna spilla sul petto di Potter.  
Indossava la sua divisa, jeans sfilacciati spuntavano da sotto la lunga tunica nera, il suo volto si era fatto più spigoloso durante l’estate, portava degli occhiali nuovi oppure li aveva riparati, un raggio di sole incendiava il suo profilo scarno, danzava sulla montatura…  
  
“Che cosa c’è?”  
E finalmente aveva alzato la testa e mi guardava. Mi _trafiggeva_ con odio.  
  
“Dovresti prestare attenzione a quello che dici, Potty. Io, a differenza di te, sono un Prefetto… il che significa che io, a differenza di te ho il potere di infliggere _punizioni_ …”  
Ma lui distoglieva in fretta lo sguardo da me - e tornava a sedersi con quel petto che si era allargato, riempiva le pieghe della divisa, le gambe che scattavano nervosamente nelle scarpe da ginnastica mezzo distrutte.  
“Ma tu, a differenza di me sei un idiota. Sparisci.”  
“Quest’anno dovrai stare attento, _molto_ _attento_ Potter…”  
Non mi mossi dalla porta, l’aria nello scompartimento si saturava letteralmente di elettricità, montava e montava nel luccichio degli occhi di Weasley, saliva, mentre quella Lovegood fissava alternativamente me, Goyle, poi  Tiger, quest’ultimo come se lo stesse radiografando…  
  
“A proposito qui fuori c’è una puzza… mi chiedevo cosa fosse Wessel, ma poi  vedendo chi c’è qui dentro…”  
  
“Dicci che cosa vuoi o sparisci, Malfoy.” - il cespuglio di capelli, senza nemmeno degnarsi di alzare il muso dal suo libro.  
“Sarà casa tua che puzza così, Wessel, oppure sei proprio tu?”  
  
_“Ron!”_  
  
La Castora aveva abbassato di scatto il libro: Weasley aveva fatto per muoversi - per precipitarsi verso di me, Potter era balzato immediatamente in piedi, lo aveva afferrato per la camicia. Wessel mi fissava e si dibatteva… risi.  
  
Cercai il viso di Potter con gli occhi, glieli incollai addosso, sapevo che lo sforzo di trattenere il suo amichetto non gli impediva di ricambiare il mio sguardo ancora una volta con il suo, carico di freddo disprezzo.  
Fu allora che la sganciai, in un improvviso estemporaneo lampo di genio: la mia _bomba._  
  
“Ti starò addosso come un _segugio_ … in attesa di un tuo passo falso. Come un _mastino_ , Potter…”  
  
Lo vidi sbiancare.  
Vidi anche la Granger muoversi ma ormai indietreggiavo, tornavo in corridoio, che mi chiudesse pure la porta in faccia con quel suo acido ‘ fuori’.  
Ah, la porta si sbarrava sul lampo turbato negli occhi di Potter che cercava ancora il mio, senza averne l’aria.  
  
Un _segugio_ , proprio.  
Un grosso cane nero. Hai _presente_ , Potter?  
  
Riuscivo a dire ‘Potter’ senza problemi. Potevo dire Potty, Potter, come mi pareva e piaceva.  
La lingua non mi tremava più.  
C’era quella sensazione strana nella mia gola - quel bisogno di pararmi davanti a lui, di _provocarlo_ , di farlo uscire dai _gangheri_ , ma non contava.  
Potevo guardare il suo volto freddo, osservavo come si caricava di disprezzo quando ci incontravamo. Ero io a sortire quel cambiamento. _Io_.


	23. 23

Durante il Banchetto di Benvenuto Dolores Umbridge _mise a tacere_ Albus Silente.  
Forse la mia espressione potrebbe risultare azzardata - ma é quel che fece quella donna tozza, vestita di rosa, i cui occhi scintillavano abbracciando obliqui l’intera Sala.  
Si alzò in piedi ed attaccò a parlare ed Albus Silente semplicemente le lasciò la parola.  
  
Nessuno interrompeva _mai_ Silente.  
Nessuno parlottava o cincischiava con il cibo quando Silente parlava, ma questo non faceva ne’ caldo ne’ freddo alla nuova insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Parlò e parlò ritta in piedi, il sorriso largo sul volto. Vedevo i suoi occhi indugiare, cercarmi di tanto in tanto lungo il tavolo di Serpeverde.  
  
Anche se terminò il suo discorso nel caos e nella disattenzione generale - era un discorso molto lungo, molto tedioso - c’era tensione intorno al tavolo dei Professori. La sedia di quel ridicolo Hagrid notai con soddisfazione, era vuota.  
  
  
  
  
Tiger era diventato parecchio più alto e muscoloso durante l’estate. Ormai aveva raggiunto il metro e novanta. A differenza di Goyle - che era decisamente più pigro - aveva messo su parecchi muscoli, la sua stazza non era solo dovuta all’altezza dunque.  
  
Tiger aveva avuto un altro significativo cambiamento durante l’estate che forse mi era sfuggito in precedenza. Me ne stavo disteso sul mio letto, avevo indossato il pigiama. Una piacevole stanchezza mi invadeva la mente, mi sentivo sazio e satollo dopo il Banchetto. Pensavo ancora alla Umbridge, pensavo ancora a quel suo orrido completo rosa, alle facce contrariate degli altri Professori, del Preside, non partecipavo alla conversazione.  
  
“… ha un bel culetto…”  
Goyle rise con scherno. “Ma dai, é una spostata, mezza matta…”  
  
Mi voltai verso il letto di Tiger che se ne stava disteso nel suo pigiama verde muschio e fissava oziosamente il soffitto del baldacchino. C’era un sorrisetto stolido, tagliente sul suo volto squadrato.  
“Vorrei cacciarglielo dentro.” Sussurrò con quella sua voce che usava tanto di rado persino con me e con Goyle.  
Quest’ultimo - seduto a gambe incrociate sul suo letto captò la mia occhiata e mentre mi voltavo di nuovo per sistemare le tende del baldacchino spiegò: “Tiger si é fissato con la Lovegood.”  
  
“ _Cosa_ …?!”  
  
Mi avevano coinvolto in conversazioni di quel genere, ma mai su qualcuno in particolare. Quell’estate avevano parlato astrattamente di sesso pur senza fare riferimenti particolari, insomma. A volte partecipavo, sempre ridevo con loro - ma quella sera non potei trattenere quell’esclamazione ficcandomi sotto le coperte.  
  
Un vago senso di disagio iniziava a farsi largo nel mio petto - il baule era ai piedi del mio letto, pieno di riviste che un giorno Goyle aveva scoperto per sbaglio… Goyle non aveva una gran memoria, Tiger addirittura era messo peggio di lui… li conoscevo, quasi sicuramente non pensavano nemmeno più a quell’episodio, meno di quanto tenevano a mente le lezioni…  
  
“Ma che ci trovi?”  
“Glielo voglio ficcare _dentro_ e poi in bocca.”  
  
Tiger non  disponeva di un gran vocabolario, faceva fatica anche a distinguere le lettere l’una dall’altra.  
  
Era ancora disteso, faceva schioccare l’elastico delle mutande. Goyle aveva deciso di lasciar perdere  - nemmeno lui era dotato di un eloquio fulminante - e si era chiuso dietro le cortine del baldacchino. Dopo qualche istante prese a russare.  
Sfogliavo un libro affondato nei cuscini. Il dormitorio era silenzioso a parte quel suono metodico, cavernoso e il fruscio delle pagine del mio libro. Le coperte erano calde. Sbadigliai. Sfogliavo quel libro tanto per fare qualcosa, Goyle nel letto di fianco aveva accostato appena le cortine ma non dormiva, non lo sentivo ancora russare.  
Probabilmente si stava toccando. Lo faceva ogni tanto la sera - lo facevamo tutti, chi più chi meno.  
  
Il libro di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure di quell’anno era una noia mortale: l’unica cosa decente erano le illustrazioni - ero arrivato a metà, osservavo un Mago cercare di domare una Chimera che si dibatteva in bianco e nero sotto i miei occhi quando sentii ancora la voce di Tiger.  
  
“… vorrei che ci fosse lei, a farmela.”  
“ _Oh, la barcaccia di Merlino!_ ” Sbottai abbassando di scatto il libro e voltandomi verso il suo letto.  
Vedevo il suo piedone nel calzino nero, spuntare dalle coltri tirate.  
Tornai ad alzare lentamente il libro - pensavo che Tiger avesse tante probabilità di uscire con la Lovegood quante ne aveva di prendere una sufficienza - vale a dire zero, ma non era a quello che stavo pensando, non solo almeno, anche se non capivo cosa gli fosse preso così d’un colpo.  
  
Tiger emise un gemito di _pura smania._  
  
Da un po’ ti tempo a quella parte a Tiger succedeva _qualcosa_. Si, la stessa cosa che succedeva più o meno a tutti quanti - solo che per lui era un fatto _quasi doloroso_.  
  
Quel ragazzo taciturno, con il quale ero cresciuto ed avevo trascorso gran parte delle mie estati e del mio tempo sia libero che scolastico andava letteralmente _in calore._  
  
Aveva frequentato le sue prime due prostitute quell’estate - cosa nella quale aveva poi coinvolto anche Goyle - ma aveva preso a toccarsi regolarmente la sera da due anni, dall’epoca del Torneo Tremaghi. Non aveva dimestichezza con le ragazze. Non aveva ' _dimestichezza'_ con _nessuno_ , a parte me, Goyle e i membri della squadra di Quidditch. Non era solo perché non sapeva mettere due parole in fila - Tiger era uno di quei ragazzi che l'altro sesso _evita._  
  
Si eccitava _così_ , dal _nulla_. Anche a me succedeva certo - ma quell’estate a _lui_ era capitato quasi tutti i pomeriggi. Non perché ci fossi io, non dipendeva da questo: avrebbe potuto esserci _chiunque_. Nemmeno badava a me.   
I suoi occhietti scuri e ottusi si facevano luccicanti, pigri - era successo anche nella sala dei Trofei di casa mia, dove oziavamo dopo aver esaurito per l’ennesima volta gli eccitanti discorsi sul ritorno del Signore Oscuro e le congetture su ‘cosa sarebbe successo d’ora in poi’.  
  
In silenzio chiusi il mio libro e spostai la coperta.  
  
Avanzai verso la cortina semi chiusa del letto di Tiger che nascondeva la sua sagoma familiare. Goyle aveva preso a russare più forte.  
  
Spostai con un gesto secco la pesante tenda.  
  
Lui non si mosse, aveva i pantaloni abbassati, l’erezione gonfia e umida sulla punta, peluria nerissima sul bassoventre esposto e sulle cosce - feci ciò che avevo fatto quell’estate.  
Non c’entrava niente con... le riviste insomma, non mi piaceva nemmeno, figuriamoci.  
Allungai la mano e glielo circondai iniziando a muovermi vigorosamente, la sua manona ricadde sulla coperta. Aveva il respiro affannoso, non era più impassibile ne’ lontano, ne’ stolido, e soffriva.  
  
Era come una gigantesca _bestia_ in calore - non mi aveva fermato quell’estate quando a quel gemito acuto di sofferenza gli avevo infilato silenziosamente una mano sotto la tunica. Capivo che per lui non faceva nessuna differenza che fossi io o qualcun altro, anche se di certo non avrebbe mai trovato le parole per spiegarlo a me o a chiunque.  
Certe volte dal modo in cui guardava le persone, dalle occhiate che spediva ai passanti o agli altri studenti capivo che si sarebbe fatto chiunque, senza porsi problemi di sorta - così come divorava indifferentemente pudding, crostata o spaghetti che fossero. Roast-beef o pollo? Basta che sia _commestibile_.  
Non mi andava che _soffrisse_.  
Non aveva mai cercato di sfiorarmi con un dito - se guardava anche me in quel modo di sicuro non lo dava a vedere. Mi ascoltava quando parlavo, mi obbediva quando gli suggerivo di fare qualcosa, non ero minimamente attratto da lui - eravamo cresciuti insieme - ma il suo corpo era grosso, solido e sicuro… e i suoi pugni erano una minaccia sufficiente per chiunque, una specie di porto sicuro.  
Il mio gomito volava sempre più velocemente, su e giù, con forza, intanto lo scrutavo in volto, lui teneva le palpebre strizzate, mi veniva incontro con i fianchi e il bacino, assecondava il mio ritmo ora veloce. Sospirai gettando una occhiata al soffitto del baldacchino, al resto della stanza. Ecco… durava poco quando gli prendeva _così_ brutta.  
  
* *  
  
Tutta la Scuola parlava di Potter, tutta la Scuola lo segnava a dito nei corridoi, a lezione, in sua presenza. Non si curavano nemmeno di abbassare la voce se stavano parlando di lui - sentivo ‘Potter’ ovunque mi girassi. Ma da quando era iniziato l’anno scolastico la Gazzetta del Profeta non aveva più citato il suo nome in un articolo.  
C’entrava Dolores Umbridge: non era difficile capirlo, meno che meno per me.  
Le lezioni di quella donna era noiose da morire… ci faceva leggere un capitolo alla volta in perfetto silenzio, ed era tutto. A Tiger e Goyle questa cosa andava benissimo: non finivano mai il capitolo assegnato per la lezione. Quanto a me, pensavo di beccarmi un rimprovero - era una che voleva la mano alzata per lasciarti parlare, quella Umbridge - invece mi lasciò parlottare tranquillamente con Blaise per la seconda metà dell’ora, come se fosse sorda.  
Ci pensò Potter a movimentarle le lezioni comunque.  
Tre giorni dopo l’inizio della Scuola finì in punizione con lei. A dire il vero lo sentirono urlare. Urlava così forte che in corridoio la gente di passaggio si era avvicinata alla porta per ascoltare, eccitata.  
In sostanza le aveva urlato contro che L’Oscuro Signore era tornato, che stava dicendo la verità e che non era pazzo.  
_Pazzo furioso_ era il commento più gentile che avevo udito in merito.  
_Pazzi furiosi, lui e quel Silente… perché gli da ancora corda._  
_Per favore, sta solo cercando di attirare l’attenzione…!_  
  
Pare che sia finito in punizione. Quella Umbridge sa il fatto suo.  
_Ma dai, come può pensare che qualcuno gli creda…! Tu-Sai-Chi di ritorno…capisco che sia scosso per quello che é successo ai suoi genitori e a Diggory, ma sta esagerando. Dovrebbe smetterla di raccontare bugie._  
  
‘Bugie’.  
  
Io ovviamente mi astenevo dal commentare... ma lo guardavo. Lo tenevo effettivamente d'occhio. Quando sentivo parlare di lui ero sempre presente.


	24. 24

La Umbridge lo odiava. Ce l’aveva proprio con Potter. Era una cosa _personale_. Non sapevo perché - non potevo neppure immaginarlo… ma non mi sbagliavo. Lo detestava _dal profondo_.  
Non ci voleva un grande occhio per capirlo d’altra parte: bastava osservarla quando per caso si trovavano l’uno vicino all’altra.  
Anche se io avevo scoperto di avere _un’arma in più_ per capirlo.  
_Per capire i pensieri e le emozioni della gente._  
Iniziò a manifestarsi proprio all’inizio del mio quinto anno, quella particolare capacità. Avevo esercitato la Legilimanzia più o meno inconsapevolmente per quattordici lunghi anni senza neppure sapere cosa fosse. A volte captavo uno sguardo prima che venisse scoccato o mi attraversava la nettissima, terribile consapevolezza di qualcosa - oppure sentivo le emozioni di chi mi era di fronte come se qualcuno mi stesse bisbigliando in un orecchio.  
Certe volte durante una conversazione capivo come spuntarla proprio in base a certe strane intuizioni che ne’ l’atteggiamento, ne’ le parole, ne’ i gesti del mio interlocutore potevano in alcun modo suggerirmi.  
  
Mi resi conto di questo solo imbattendomi per caso nella parola ‘Occlumanzia’ in un libro che avevo aperto per noia, per ingannare il tempo.  
Presto avrei sentito mio padre e mia zia parlarne, mia zia lodarmi come _molto portato_ , eppure non mi ero sarei conto _e non avrei collegato certe sensazioni le une alle altre grazie a lei,_ non lo avrei fatto senza poterci riflettere da solo, con tutta calma.   
Era questo che intendeva mia zia Bellatrix?   
  
Quando mi trovavo nella stessa stanza assieme a Potter e alla Umbridge il suo odio - un magma freddo e disgustoso - mi attanagliava il fondo delle visceri.  
Va detto che mio padre era una delle poche persone che potevo prevedere di meno perché aveva su uno schermo mentale costante, ma questo lo avrei scoperto solo molti anni dopo.  
  
In quei primi giorni di scuola Dolores Umbridge non riusciva a piacermi fino in fondo, nonostante lei avesse per me solo sorrisi leziosi e strizzatine d’occhio discrete proprio a causa di quella sgradevole pugnalata allo stomaco che lei inconsapevolmente mi spediva quando era arrabbiata.  
_(Arrabbiata con Potter)_  
Arrabbiata… pesante, molto pesante…  
_(Potter non c’entrava niente, non ero furioso con quella perché avrebbe voluto fargli del male.)_  
  
Tra l’altro più il suo potere all’interno di Hogwarts aumentava, più questo odio risultava evidente.  
  
Quel mattino - il mattino in cui uscì la Gazzetta pubblicò la sua nomina ad Inquisitore Supremo - c’era ancora il sole, il clima era tiepido e benevolo. Blaise mi diede di gomito richiamando la mia attenzione. Al tavolo dei Grifondoro la Granger era balzata in piedi dispiegando bruscamente proprio un giornale sul tavolo. Quegli altri due - Potter con i capelli più disordinati che mai, Weasley con la bocca aperta come un perfetto idiota - si chinarono sul tavolo per leggerlo.  
  
“Ecco… guarda tu stesso.”  
  
Scollai riluttante gli occhi dalla scena in corso al tavolo di fronte - Potter non sollevò lo sguardo, prese a parlottare con la Granger mentre lei ricadeva lentamente seduta, eppure il suo volto si era fatto rigido…  
  
Tirai verso di me la copia della Gazzetta di Blaise.  
  
C’era un enorme articolo che includeva - tra le altre cose - una dettagliata intervista che mio padre aveva rilasciato solo di recente, naturalmente a favore del nuovo ‘ stato delle cose’.  
  
Non c’erano più dubbi. La riforma del Sistema Scolastico aveva inizio.  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
“Non lo spezzare.”  
Tiger tornò a voltarsi velocemente verso di me, disorientato. Il suo Asticello fece un balzo indietro sfuggendogli di mano e mettendosi al riparo.  
Eravamo nel parco per la lezione di Cura delle Creature Magiche. Alla mia destra Goyle oziava, il disegno dell’Asticello finito per modo di dire, Tiger invece non aveva nemmeno iniziato perché continuava a girarsi verso il gruppetto intorno all’altro tavolo.  
Un gruppo che - manco a dirlo - comprendeva la testa biondo sporco di quella Luna.  
Gli indirizzai un’occhiataccia che si allargò ad includere le teste più vicine, infine si arginò contro Dolores Umbridge intenta al suo giro di Ispezione.  
  
Potter era da qualche parte alle mie spalle, l’aria immobile e frizzante del mattino si condensava intorno ai presenti, quelle due chiacchieravano animatamente.  
  
Aveva iniziato a condurre ispezioni appena due giorni dopo essere stata nominata Inquisitore.  
Aveva il potere di mettere in verifica gli studenti.  
Chiusi il mio libro avvicinando in silenzio il quaderno a Tiger perché potesse copiare.  
  
Mentre la sua mano si muoveva goffamente, penosamente sulla carta e il pennino quasi bucava la pergamena mi voltai appena verso Potter. La Umbridge stava venendo verso di noi con il suo passo goffo, il soprabito rosa che svolazzava.  
  
  
Ad un tratto si fermò - proprio alle mie spalle, nel quadrato d’erba che mi separava da Potter.  
  
“Ci sono stati incidenti durante la lezione?”  
Chiese la sua vocetta acuta.  
  
Mi voltai lentamente e del tutto.  
  
“Si.”  
  
Potter alzò bruscamente il volto e mi guardò. Durante l’ultima lezione lo avevo punzecchiato sul suo amico Hagrid. Gli si leggeva chiaro in faccia che era preoccupato per la sua assenza. Mi rimescolava quella sua ansia, mi accendeva le guance.  
Come al solito quando avevo a che fare con lui le cose andavano a finire disastrosamente.  
Forse non avrei dovuto dire: “Probabilmente quello stupido si é fatto male sul serio” ma fu ciò che ovviamente mi uscì di bocca mentre Potter era a portata d’orecchi.  
Poi  avevo usato apposta allusioni in grado di incuriosirlo, stuzzicarlo, insospettirlo.  
Ero sicuro di avergli instillato il sospetto di sapere cosa fosse successo al suo amico… ma non avevo più insultato quel Mezzogigante. Tendeva la sua attenzione verso quelle allusioni, per un istante almeno mi pareva che non mi disprezzasse.  
  
Ma quella mattina mi rivolse uno sguardo di _pura sfida._  
  
“Una volta mi sono beccato una zampata da un Ippogrifo. Al terzo anno.”  
Potter scattò _immediatamente_.  
“Solo perché é troppo stupido per ascoltare quello che dice Hagrid!”  
  
La mano della Umbridge si smise di prendere appunti. Lei si voltò lentamente verso Potter con un sorriso.  
Il mio stomaco prese a contorcersi forsennatamente - ma respinsi quel brutto momento, lo dominai… la Umbdidge passò accanto a Potter sempre sorridendogli in quel modo orribile e disse: “Ancora una settimana di punizione, signor Potter.”  
  
E quella volta non avevo sentito odio - ma qualcosa di più sottile, vibrante, che somigliava terribilmente a _piacere._  
  
*  
  
  
“Secondo te torna, quell’Hagrid?”  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle. Risaliamo lungo il prato diretti al Castello.  
“A giudicare da quello che ne pensa mio padre direi di no.”  
  
Chiaramente non gli avevo mai detto di aver origliato. Ero intento a tenere d’occhio Tiger.  
  
Procedeva alla mia destra come sempre, solo che non guardava affatto me o Goyle, si era perfino dimenticato di ridere al mio commento sulla punizione che Potter si era beccato.  
La Lovegood camminava di fronte a noi ci separava solo un gruppetto di tre ragazze che la ignorava del tutto. Portava i capelli sciolti sulle spalle, lunghi e mossi. Si era fatta delle treccine tra le quali aveva inserito quelli che parevano dei fili di erba molto lucidi.  
Se era per questo quel giorno portava anche i soliti ravanelli appesi alle orecchie.  
  
Con la scusa di guardare avanti mentre camminava Tiger la fissava di continuo.  
  
Quel giorno portava anche delle ridicole calze arancione squillante, le sue ginocchia secche erano un maledetto cartello segnaletico.  
  
La Lovegood era un tipo a dir poco stravagante: oltre ad appendersi ravanelli alle orecchie portava tranquillamente i capelli sciolti, leggeva quell’assurda rivista diretta da suo padre e credeva fermamente in un mucchio di teorie strampalate. Ogni volta che apriva bocca suscitava l’ilarità di qualcuno. Era alta, secca come un chiodo, con labbra piuttosto grosse, occhi chiarissimi e leggermente sporgenti che erano capaci di fissarti senza mai sbattere le palpebre.  
Pansy naturalmente adorava prenderla in giro per ciò molte delle cose che sapevo di lei mi arrivavano per suo conto.  
  
La gente le nascondeva gli oggetti, rideva ogni volta che diceva qualcosa, la ignorava oppure le faceva scherzi strani. Anche i suoi compagni di casa. Pansy le dava della ‘freak’ ed in effetti non dava proprio l’impressione di una persona a posto con il cervello. Però non piangeva mai, urlava molto di rado e - cosa che io trovavo decisamente inquietante - non perdeva mai la calma.  
  
“Vuoi che le chiedo se vuole uscire con te?”  
Goyle ridacchiò stolidamente. Tiger aveva una espressione indecifrabile dietro il ghigno che prontamente gli allargò le guance. “Non so, tra due settimane abbiamo la prima libera uscita ad Hogsmeade. Vado e glielo chiedo?”  
  
Lo prendevo in giro ovviamente. La Lovegood non aveva mai scambiato mezza parola con nessuno di noi, per di più fraternizzava con Potter e con Paciock - ogni tanto raccontava Pansy, l’aveva vista insieme a Ginevra Weasley… “Magari puoi portarle un Ricciocoso, lì al primo appuntamento… lo gradirebbe.”  
Questa volta risero in due - ci eravamo fermati di fronte al Castello, Potter era da qualche parte dietro di me, Gazza non si decideva ad aprire il portone, la gente aveva iniziato a far ressa e a parlottare anche perché quel portone era sempre stato aperto prima che entrassero in vigore le attuali norme di sicurezza.  
  
La Lovegood si era fermata dietro il gruppetto di ragazze - loro parlottavano animatamente tra di loro, contrariate questa volta. Si stringevano nei mantelli nonostante il clima mite. Vedevo il suo profilo pallido e minuto, le rape appese alle sue orecchie dondolavano mentre rovistava nella borsa pensierosa.  
  
“Ricciocorno, oppure un altro paio di rape.”  
“Sicuro…”  
Stavamo ridacchiando tra di noi, Pansy era da qualche parte lungo il prato… ad un tratto  
la feci. Una delle cose che facevo all’epoca, così tipiche di me. Gazza non apriva ancora, gli animi si surriscaldavano, alzai la voce e chiamai distintamente: “ _Lovegood!_ ”  
  
Udii un verso soffocato, una specie di squittio alla mia destra. Lei smise di frugare nella borsa, si voltò lentamente e ci vide. Non sembrò capire subito che ero stato io a parlare ma dal momento che sghignazzavo impiegò poco tempo ad arrivarci.  
  
Evitavo accuratamente di guardare Tiger mentre lei si avvicinava interrogativamente. Vidi muoversi qualcosa di rosso alle sue spalle - la testa di quella Weasley che ovviamente si sporgeva ad osservare la scena, era l’unica che avesse fatto caso a noi nel chiacchiericcio generale.  
Goyle aveva ripreso a ridacchiare come un idiota, io lo trovavo difficile sotto quello sguardo pallido, impassibile - aveva certi occhi che parevano d’argento alla luce del parco ma dovevo pur mantenere alto il profilo, ormai avevo fatto l’idiozia: non volevo perdere la faccia.  
“C’è qui il mio amico che vorrebbe uscire con te.”  
  
Aveva chiaramente capito che la stavamo sfottendo. Reagiva sempre così. Ti fissava, calma.  
Tiger stringeva le labbra, aveva le mani affondate nelle tasche, il ghigno congelato in una specie di smorfia. La Weasley non ci fissava più, in compenso Lovegood prese a fissare Tiger, cui avevo appena accennato con una piccola gomitata.  
  
  
Di norma mettevo fuori qualche punzecchiatura sarcastica a quel punto - ma prima che potessi tirare fuori qualcosa sui suoi orecchini, o su altro lei disse: “Perché?”  
  
  
_Oh Merlino benedetto._  
  
“Per chiederti se hai una Radigorda, squinternata…”  
  
“Come si chiama?”  
  
A Tiger parve mancare letteralmente il respiro (non mi avrebbe più rivolto la parola per due giorni dopo quell’episodio) poi mi lasciò secco, definitivamente. “Vincent Tiger.”  
  
E Lovegood avanzò di un passo verso di lui tendendogli la mano.  
  
Tiger amico mio… _scusami,_ scusami ancora oggi per allora.  
  
Anche se non ti ho mai visto diventare color mattone come quando hai sfiorato quella mano, mentre Goyle ragliava dal ridere.  
  
Ma soprattutto scusami ancora per quello che venne _dopo_.  
  
“Comunque non voglio uscire con lui. Senza offesa, ma non lo conosco e poi mi pare che mi stiate prendendo in giro. A proposito, ecco…”  
  
E prima che potessi dire qualsiasi cosa, o vedere la sua borsa richiudersi, ficcò tra le mani di Tiger una specie di grossa puzzolente cipolla.  
“Radigorda.”  
Goyle sgranò gli occhi, io sbuffai e feci per afferrare la cipolla, sicuro che Tiger la stesse facendo cadere… ma lui se l’era ficcata in tasca, perché non la vedevo più.   
“Non la vuole la tua dannata… _ehi!_ ”  
  
Ma finalmente il portone si stava aprendo, tutti si spostavano in massa verso l’entrata e la Lovegood schizzò in prima fila.


	25. 25

La situazione era destinata a peggiorare.  
  
Decisamente.  
  
  
“Dove sei stato?”  
  
Non avevo mai visto Tiger con le guance rosse ed il fiatone. Teneva gli occhi bassi evitando di guardarmi. Lo fissai. Improvvisamente, vedevo qualcosa che non mi piaceva affatto.  
Si lasciò cadere pesantemente sulla poltrona…  
“Dove sei stato?”  
Ripetei.  
  
La sua mente era un insieme rozzo e tumultuoso di sensazioni, pensieri distanti. Poi la verità lampeggiò.  
  
“Non ci posso credere…”  
Mormorai costernato mentre quello sprazzo di Luna Lovegood sbiadiva contro il caminetto della nostra sala comune. Per alcuni istanti fui solo capace di seguire senza vederlo il guizzare delle ultime fiamme. Niente di più, solo una fugace corsa in giardino ed un lampo di capelli rossi…  
ma all’improvviso mi venne in mente una cosa.  
“L’hai spiata. Ti sei nascosto e hai aspettato che uscisse da Trasfigurazione. Adesso so dove diavolo eri finito prima, quando mi sono voltato in corridoio e non c’eri.”  
“Si.”  
“Era con quella Weasley. Hai anche ascoltato?”  
  
Era quella l’unica forma di rozza difesa che percepivo… aveva ascoltato ma _non_ voleva riferirmelo.  
  
“Che cosa si dicevano?”  
  
Domandai in tono tagliente, non avevo davvero voglia di saperlo, era venerdì, il fine settimana avremmo avuto la prima visita ad Hogsmeade, l’atmosfera era decisamente rilassata, Dolores Umbridge si aggirava ancora per la scuola con quel ghigno soddisfatto, solo che  aveva preso ad invitarmi nel suo studio alle cinque, a blandirmi, ad adularmi, a coccolarmi. Mi lasciavo coccolare, vedevo il riflesso di mio padre in quegli obliqui pastosi occhi da rospo, quella vecchia addobbata di trine rosa mi avrebbe lasciato addirittura rovesciare la teiera intera sul suo tappeto preferito e sputare sulle fotografie dei suoi gatti se solo lo avessi desiderato, anzi l’avrebbe trovata l’idea migliore del mondo, davvero signor Malfoy che ragazzo pieno di talento é lei, mi versava addirittura il té di persona con quelle sue brutte tozze mani cariche di anelli.  
Non avevo pensato al primo fine settimana libero fino a che Pansy non si era precipitata da me quel venerdì mattina eccitatissima… naturalmente voleva che uscissi con lei.  
  
“Parlavano… di una specie di incontro. Con Potter.”  
Qualcosa di molto caldo dilagò al centro del mio petto, scese fino allo stomaco e lì si accoccolò vibrando in modo sgradevole.  
“Potter?”  
Ripetei, con la bocca completamente secca.  
“Si. Una specie di riunione, non so…”  
“Vorranno sentire la storia di prima mano, immagino.”  
Tanto  più la Umbridge coccolava ed adulava il sottoscritto, quanto più l’odio nei confronti di Potter cresceva.  
  
E poi una settimana prima avevo visto qualcosa che forse _non avrei dovuto._  
  
  
Eravamo a lezione, Potter occupava il banco davanti al mio. Tenere nascosta quella mano sotto la veste non gli era servito, a un certo punto avevo alzato gli occhi cogliendola in movimento e…  
  
_“Non devo dire bugie.”_  
  
Come se avesse capito che qualcuno lo osservava aveva ritratto immediatamente le dita. Chissà se si rendeva conto che io ero dietro di lui. Avevo preso a fissare la sua nuca sentendo gli occhi diventarmi pesanti e strani nelle orbite, come due gnocchi di acqua e farina rappresi.  
  
C’era un magma freddo, schifoso e oscuro là dentro, senza immagini ne’ suoni. A quei tempi quando mi protendevo per sfiorare la mente degli altri ne facevo le spese: una feroce fitta alla nuca mi aveva obbligato immediatamente a desistere.  
  
Potter non se ne era neppure accorto, mai una volta si girò, mai ebbe sentore che io avessi visto quella mano.  
  
Quegli altri due lo sapevano? Giudicai di si.  
  
Non ci voleva molto a capire come si fosse procurato quelle ferite. Ovviamente, la responsabile poteva essere solo lei. Come lo faceva? Mi ritrovai a domandarmi _come_. Lo aveva forse inciso con la bacchetta, o con un coltellino? L’idea che qualcuno potesse arrivare a tanto sotto il naso di Silente mi faceva uno strano effetto.  
  
Un effetto che non mi piaceva.  
  
Si trattava di Potter, una parte di me rideva per tutto quello che gli stava capitando, ormai era lo Scemo del Villaggio. Ma dentro, molto già in profondità di quanto mi piacesse ammettere _urlavo._  
  
_Volevo vedere Dolores Umbridge contorcersi ai miei piedi in preda ad atroci sofferenze_.   
Avevo fatto qualcosa di stupido una volta finita la lezione. La fiaschetta con la mia Pozione era già sul tavolo… avevo impiegato un sacco di tempo per riporre i libri nella sacca, facendo in modo da incrociarlo mentre lui consegnava la sua fiala. Era lì davanti alla cattedra, ce l’aveva in mano… la Granger lo aspettava fuori dalla porta dell’aula, Snape era nel ripostiglio, davanti alla cattedra piena di fiale ed ampolle cercai brutalmente i suoi occhi. Poi deliberatamente, pericolosamente lasciai scivolare quello sguardo fino alla mano che _casualmente_ teneva  ancora affondata nella tasca della divisa.  
  
Perché?  
  
Che cosa mi aspettavo?  
  
Potter alzò a propria volta gli occhi.  
Mi guardò, e fu come ricevere un pugno nello stomaco da una mano in carne ed ossa.  
  
Disprezzo.  
Freddo e pungente ed _anche allarme._  
  
Continuai a fissarlo negli occhi mentre appoggiava la fiala sulla cattedra… la volta prima avevo urtato la sua fiala facendola cadere, così aveva preso uno zero, la volta prima ancora Severus si era divertito un mondo a far evanescere i suoi sforzi per appioppargli un non classificato.  
  
Ma quel giorno non volevo sabotare il suo risultato.  
Non me ne importava un fico secco del suo risultato, tanto con il nostro direttore di Casa non poteva comunque sperare in un buon voto.  
  
Il vetro tintinnò sul piano e m’investì la sua consapevolezza, aspra e violenta che io avessi visto la sua mano e ne gioissi. Mi oltrepassò così velocemente da sollevarmi l’orlo della divisa senza rivolgermi mezza parola.  
  
  
*  
  
Stavano organizzando qualcosa per quel fine settimana.  
  
Qualcosa che coinvolgeva un po’ di gente.  
  
Loro erano lì chissà dove a macchinare chissà cosa ed io ero qui con Tiger più silenzioso e musone che mai e Pansy _all'orizzonte_ che non vedeva l’ora di trascinarmi in quel locale per sbaciucchiarmi.  
  
Madama Piediburro si chiamava il locale. Mi stava togliendo ogni possibilità di concentrarmi su altro quella prospettiva.  
Tiger sedeva nella poltrona accanto alla mia giocherellando con un pezzo degli scacchi, incurante del suo mostruoso arretrato dei compiti, i suoi libri giacevano sparpagliati ed ignorati sul tavolo, il pensiero di Potter sfumava dolorosamente in quello dell’indomani.  
  
Balzai in piedi di colpo.  
  
“Torno subito.” E tanto bastava, non replicarono, si limitarono a voltarsi verso di me.  
Mi precipitai in corridoio. Mancavano venti minuti al coprifuoco ed ero certo di due cose.  
_Primo_ , non volevo nemmeno vederla da fuori quella dannata sala da té.  
_Secondo_ , dovevo sbrigarmi prima che qualcuno li beccasse o fosse ora di ritirarsi nei dormitori.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Fred e George Weasley godevano di una strana fama in quei giorni ad Hogwarts.  
Pareva che smerciassero strani dolci e strani trucchi magici di loro invenzione. Nonostante la selva di battutine acide che Pansy, Tiger, Goyle e Nott avevano sparato in merito avevo avuto modo di vedere come funzionasse quella roba, anche perché Nott sotto i miei occhi aveva rifilato ad uno di Tassorosso un pasticcino giallo che gli aveva fatto vomitare anche l’anima.  
  
“L’ho preso da quei pezzenti.”  
  
*  
  
Fred Weasley mi avvistò e strinse gli occhi.  
I suoi ultimi clienti si allontanarono velocemente, furtivamente lungo il corridoio, suo fratello sollevò a propria volta gli occhi dagli incassi e si bloccò a guardarmi. Si erano sistemati in una nicchia coperta da un arazzo quella volta. Cambiavano postazione ogni settimana da quando avevano preso a vendere quella roba fuori dai loro dormitori. Naturalmente tutto il castello sapeva dove trovarli di venerdì in venerdì.  
Mi chiesi come mai Dolres Umbridge non li avesse ancora beccati con una scusa ed evidentemente dovevano chiederselo anche loro vedendomi arrivare.  
Ero un Prefetto, per di più un Prefetto di Serpeverde.  
  
  
“Mi serve qualcosa che mi faccia stare male per un po’.”  
  
Sparai tutto d’un fiato senza dare il tempo ai gemelli di fare qualsiasi qualcosa.  
  
George continuava a fissarmi con gli occhi strizzati, il denaro ancora nel palmo e non era affatto persuaso. Suo fratello però cambiò immediatamente espressione.  
  
“Quanto tempo esattamente?”  
  
L’altro si voltò di scatto a guardarlo sorpreso da quel tono freddo e professionale.  
  
“Diciamo un… tre ore.”  
  
Frugava nella sacca che evidentemente conteneva in campionario scandagliandola con sguardo critico, assorto. Il gemello ora fissava alternativamente me e suo fratello.  
  
“Pasticche vomitose.”  
“Cosa fanno?”  
  
Intanto mi guardavo intorno, sentivo dei passi… non volevo che qualcuno mi vedesse lì quella sera.  
  
“Mangi la metà rossa… e vomiti. Mandi giù la metà viola e tutto passa.”  
  
Riflettei. Intanto Fred Weasley aveva preso a fissarmi proprio come suo fratello. Si stava chiedendo troppe cose tutte insieme, mi frugava addosso quello sguardo e non mi piaceva.  
Non mi piaceva nemmeno il tono con cui chiese: “Cosa devi farci?”  
Magari metterci nei guai? - Era la vera domanda espressa da quello sguardo sospettoso.  
  
_Devo evitare di uscire con Pansy domani perché non voglio assolutamente baciarla. Una volta mi é bastata ed avanzata, mi ha colto di sorpresa tra l’altro._  
  
  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle e lo fissai dritto negli occhi di rimando. “Evitare qualcosa di molto noioso.” Risposi.  
  
Lui frugò nel sacco estraendo un sacchetto e porgendomelo. Tre galeoni. Ne’ più ne’ meno di quanto avevo sentito dire, non avevano aumentato il prezzo.  
Mentre estraevo i soldi George Weasley disse: “Domani é sabato. Si va ad Hogsmeade. Non devi evitare una lezione…”  
  
Qualcosa mi afferrò le visceri e me le torse brutalmente.  
  
Fred gli passò i quattro galeoni senza commentare quell’uscita ed io improvvisamente ricordai di quella volta, nello scompartimento del treno. Mi sentivo svenire mentre mi precipitavo dentro e chiedevo ansiosamente: ‘Potter?’ Come se lui potesse trovarsi lì.  
  
No, non dovevo evitare una lezione, mi cacciai in tasca il bottino duramente guadagnato mentre un rumore furtivo di passi si avvicinava mi voltai in fretta per andarmene… ma poi successe.  
Una delle cose più orribili di quel lungo, orribile anno.  
  
“Dovrà evitare un appuntamento. Un appuntamento con una ragazza…”  
  
_Merlino._  
  
_Calma, calma, calma_. Per poco non mi misi a correre evitando per un pelo due furtive Corvonero che avevano appena svoltato l’angolo.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
“Dov’è Draco?”  
“In bagno, dopo colazione si é sentito male…”  
  
  
Voci soffocate dallo stupore e dalla mia nausea: piegato in due sul water lasciai che la pasticca facesse il suo effetto.  
  
C’era il sole, fuori dal Castello. Tiger Goyle e Pansy dietro la porta del bagno.  
  
Poi lei bussò. Un altro benedetto, indolore conato sommerse quel rumore contro il legno.  
  
“Draco? Ti senti male?”  
Presi fiato boccheggiando…  
  
“Devo aver mangiato qualcosa a colazione…”  
Riuscii a dire abbastanza forte perché lei mi sentisse. Sentii quelle parole agganciare l’ennesima possente contrazione del mio stomaco… mentre mi curvavo ancora sul water, Pansy disse: “Devi andare in infermeria, ti accompa-“ - “ _No!_ ”  
  
Silenzio.  
  
Lo avevo praticamente gridato, quel ‘ no.’  
  
Approfittai di quel breve attimo di calma, tossii e sputai. “No, non voglio che il tuo primo fine settimana libero finisca rovinato…” Dissi a quel silenzio sospeso, sbiadito.  
“Mi rimetterò in sesto… andate pure…”  
  
  
Esitò Pansy, ma alla fine si lasciò convincere… mentre il mio stomaco si torceva per qualcosa che andava ben oltre la pasticca che avevo comprato dai Weasley. Aspettai che i loro passi ed i loro borbotti si allontanassero, aspettai di sentire la porta del dormitorio chiudersi per avvicinarmi alla porta.  
  
Il cuore mi batteva forte e sentivo un altro conato nascere, più debole però. _piano_.  
  
Avrebbe collegato quel bizzarro episodio ai Weasley, scoperto il mio sotterfugio?  
Era un rischio che tornando tremante verso il lavandino calcolavo per la prima volta in pieno.  
  
Molto probabilmente avrebbe fatto domande, sarebbe stata sospettosa… ma poi si sarebbe scollata, avrebbe capito… in quel momento nonostante il vago senso di colpa in fondo allo stomaco dolente _non mi importava._  
Non potevo baciarla, tenerla per mano, andare con lei in quel dannato posto pieno di trine e - ormai lo vedevo - non certo solo a causa di quanto era brutto quel locale.  
  
  
Dopo aver preso l’altra metà della pasticca aspettai comunque quasi un quarto d’ora per uscire dal bagno.  
Volevo essere certo che il dormitorio fosse completamente deserto.  
  
Il sole inondava la finestra aperta, il Castello era silenzioso come non mai.  
  
  
Senso di colpa non sufficiente a sommergere il sollievo, vergogna pervenuta ed assaporata fino alla fine come un calice amaro.  
  
Finii di vestirmi  nello specchio dell’armadio allacciandomi lentamente il colletto.  
Ero cresciuto di diversi centimetri negli ultimi mesi, sulle guance avevo ancora due chiazze rosse, mi pettinai velocemente. I miei occhi erano due pezzi di vetro traslucidi nella luce obliqua che entrava della finestra.  
  
  
  
*  
  
“Venga pure da me, signor Malfoy…”  
  
Uno strano, viscido sorriso allargava la sua bocca da rospo. Non c’era Potter nei dintorni - erano le quattro e venti, lui doveva essere ancora ad Hogsmeade con tutti gli altri. Avrei dovuto capire che quella soddisfazione che c’era, pesante e lucida come _glassa rosa velenosa_ aveva un motivo.  
  
Ma non avevo alcun motivo per rifiutare di prendere il thé con Dolores Umbridge, anzi.  
Era soddisfatta, molto soddisfatta nella sua poltrona di pizzo rosa. I suoi pensieri erano distanti anche mentre mi chiedeva - mozzandomi il respiro - “Ho saputo che é stato male…?”  
(“Niente di che” - “Metta del limone, allora non del latte…”)  
  
La vedevo sorvolare amorevolmente i suoi domini con lo sguardo, quello studio rosa e panna, accarezzando brevemente le immagini dei suoi gatti con l’aria di una che pregusta qualcosa.  
  
Se aveva a che fare con Potter - e ne aveva - il fatto che lei fosse così contenta non era meno inquietante dell’odio di sempre.  
  
  
Bevvi cautamente un sorso - era bollente - quel giorno non avevo per niente voglia di onorare il vassoio pieno di ogni ben di dio, osservai i piccoli volan di pizzo rosa pallido che era riuscita a ficcare addirittura nei manici come decorazione. Poi lei appoggiò la tazza.  
Avrebbe iniziato a parlare a breve e conoscevo gli argomenti: Dolores Umbridge era un terreno conosciuto per me, un terreno noioso. D’altra parte mio padre aveva avuto cura di spiegarmi come dovevo comportarmi con lei nel dettaglio.  
‘ Dolores Umbridge sarà un personaggio importante quest’anno per la vita di Hogwarts. Lo diventerà ancora di più per il Ministero della Magia. Quindi, sii assolutamente gentile ed amabile con lei Draco. Naturalmente siamo in ottimi rapporti, quindi si aspetterà che tu prenda almeno un thé con lei…’  
  
  
Si, mio padre non mi risparmiava _mai_ le raccomandazioni.  
  
Ma quella volta - tuffando l’ennesima zolletta nella sua tazza bianca e dorata - non fu dei miei risultati in Pozioni, non fu del mio metodo di studio, non fu di disciplina o altre sciocchezze come questa che lei parlò.  
Eravamo seduti su un divano di velluto, di fronte ad un basso tavolino sul quale fumava una teiera, l’odore dei toast appena sfornati era tiepido e zuccheroso.  
“Un vero peccato che la signorina Parkinson non sia con noi… immagino che le sia spiaciuto non poter andare con lei a Hogsmeade!”  
Cinguettò vivace. Io strinsi più forte la tazza che era ancora molto calda, mi ritrovai a sorridere appena. “Purtroppo non é stata una cosa che ho deciso io…”  
  
“In effetti, lei é ancora pallido…”  
E quelle dita tozze salirono a sfiorarmi leziosamente la guancia - dio, quanto odiavo quando lo faceva, quanto. “Forse dovrebbe mangiare qualcosa…?”  
  
Lieto di avere un argomento che si allontanasse da Pansy appoggiai piano la tazza sul tavolo per permettere alla teiera di riempirmela nuovamente e risposi: “In realtà preferisco non rischiare, sa. Non si sa mai… il thé dovrebbe comunque farmi bene, voglio dire anche a casa non manco mai di berlo, il nostro thé poi é di una qualità assolutamente ottima, la migliore in assoluto direi…”  
  
Non perdevo mai occasione di fare riferimenti a mio padre durante quelle visite nello studio della Umbridge, chiaramente: andava quasi da se’. Lei emise una risatina soddisfatta, le sue ginocchia si strinsero vezzosamente tra di loro nella tunica rosa sgargiante - “Oh si, ho avuto modo di provarlo la settimana scorsa!”  
E nel parlare si spostò ancora un po’ verso di me.  
  
“Oggi forse sperava di uscire con la signorina Parkinson, vero? Quella deliziosa saletta  
così intima ed accogliente… ah, mi spiace così tanto che invece debba sorbirsi questo pomeriggio con me!”  
Mormorò in quel tono che usava a volte, quello che ti faceva sentire un ragazzino di sette anni sotto le grinfie di una zia particolarmente zuccherosa, accompagnando il tutto con una risatina acuta.  
Mi sforzai davvero con tutto me stesso di non trasalire, di non fare cose strane, del resto si aspettava imbarazzo dal sottoscritto no? Era decoroso e a modo mostrare imbarazzo…  
e bisognava assolutamente dire ciò che si doveva, a quel punto.  
  
“Non mi dispiace assolutamente, professoressa! Prendere il thé con lei é sempre molto piacevole e poi lo ritengo un onore.”  
Non certo a sorpresa lei rise ancora di quell’adulazione sfacciata (perforandomi un timpano).  
“Oh signor Malfoy lei é un ragazzo così _dolce_ …”  
Ed intravidi qualcosa di luccicante al limite del mio campo visivo. Prima che il mio cervello avesse il tempo materiale per realizzarlo una mano tozza e piena di anelli  si posò leggermente sul mio ginocchio sinistro e lì rimase.  
  
Ingollai due sorsi di thé quasi bollente ustionandomi praticamente la lingua. Dolores Umbridge non parve accorgersene. Attaccò a ciarlare dei suoi pomeriggi in compagnia di mio padre e del Ministro come se nulla fosse, intanto il ginocchio mi andava a fuoco e lo stomaco mi si torceva potentemente nonostante il limone che avrebbe dovuto avere un effetto calmante su di lui… presi a fissare la tappezzeria rosa, tutta maledettamente rosa e piena di cornici rosa con volute rosa, nemmeno il sole poteva migliorare quell’orrore, Santi numi.  
“… sua madre, d’altronde dice…”  
_Mia madre diceva che Dolores Umbridge si vestiva in modo orribile ed aveva dei gusti orribili quando eravamo soli…_  
  
“Lei é un ragazzo esemplare che meriterebbe molto più successo in questa Scuola…trovo davvero ingiusto che ne’ i suoi ottimi voti ne’ il suo modo superbo di volare le abbiano guadagnato un premio finora, voglio dire…”  
  
Non potevo che convenire - e glielo dissi, costringendomi per buona misura a sorridere ancora ed a guardarla.  
Ridacchiò ed ammiccò dandomi un colpetto sul ginocchio - quando la sua mano tornò ad abbassarsi pesava un quintale, era piombo.  
“… voglio dire, con un padre come il suo, signor Malfoy!”  
  
I suoi occhi luccicarono - _all’improvviso intravidi là dentro qualcosa di rosso, possente e molto liquido._ Il mio sorriso si allargò, istintivamente mi spostai verso destra. Volevo che si accorgesse di quella dannata mano, o meglio che saltasse su: ‘ oh, mi scusi!’ E la _togliesse_ \- invece lei rise ancora e le dita risalirono il mio ginocchio _verso l’interno di qualche centimetro._  
“Si, devo dire che sono molto orgoglioso di lui, intendo…” - _qualche centimetro ancora e senza volerlo scattai_ _.  
_ “Un uomo dai molti talen- _**AAAAAARGH!**_ ”  
  
“Mi scusi! Mi perdoni, non volevo!”  
  
Posai la tazza così forte da rischiare di rovesciarla, con il cuore in gola. La tazza di thé vuota, i miei pantaloni completamente zuppi, la pelle al di sotto mi prudeva e mi pizzicava come se lei me l’avesse lacerata.  
  
  
“Non fa nulla… non importa…” Mormorò lei asciugandosi la mano, ora molto rossa e vicina al busto.  
Le era scomparso il tono dolce, sommesso, flautato.  
  
Mi alzai lentamente, la bacchetta in mano… ripulii in fretta e furia quel disastro dal tappeto senza guardarla, mentre invece lei si dava un gran da fare: dispiegare un pizzo, assicurarsi che niente nel suo abito fosse fuori posto, _evitare in tutti i modi di guardarmi direttamente in faccia._  
  
Mi veniva da vomitare in un modo così - _possente_ \- che al confronto la caramella dei Weasley era un tonico. Realizzai l’itinerario che quelle dita tozze avevano iniziato, mi sentivo il loro fantasma strisciare  nell’interno coscia, lo udivo saltare, fare le piroette in quella voce di nuovo _disgustosamente_ affettuosa. “Forse era sovra pensiero, a volte può capitare! Qualcosa la preoccupa per caso? Lo sa che a me può dire tutto, la vedo quasi come un _nipote_ …”  
  
_Avrò anche quindici anni ma non sono stupido._  
  
“Oh, i compiti, sono il mio chiodo fisso!”  
“Ma come! Ha preso tutti voti eccellenti…”  
  
E rassettava ancora il tavolo che non ne aveva bisogno a mano, con gesti frenetici, pericolosamente incrinati, proprio _un nipote_ _a cui avrebbe slacciato tranquillamente i pantaloni_ . “Sa, Trasfigurazione… purtroppo credo di dover proprio andare adesso! Grazie infinitamente, é stato un pomeriggio molto piacevole…” Le diedi appena il tempo di alzarmi contro un sorrisetto viscido, obliquo e molto molto lezioso.  
“Trafigurazione…” E le sue sopracciglia di unirono in una linea corrucciata. “Quella donna é molto brava ma anche troppo rigida, secondo me…”  
“Lo ha detto, professoressa…”  
Poi corsi praticamente verso la porta, la lasciai lì a fare qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo, pensando - _anche se non volevo mostrarle che stavo scappando._


	26. 26

Due giorni dopo quel primo fine settimana di libera uscita degli studenti arrivò il primo di quei ‘Decreti Didattici’. Sarebbe stato solo il primo dei molti, quasi tutti collegati alle attività di Potter e Silente. Lo vidi comparire nella bacheca degli annunci attorniata da una piccola folla.  
  
“Il Quidditch…” mugugnò cupo Nott, poi il suo volto squadrato si aprì in un sorriso tagliente: “Non ci saranno problemi con noi. Voglio proprio vedere le altre Case, però…”  
Goyle - che aveva appena decifrato con enorme sforzo il foglio adorno del timbro Ministeriale - si voltò rapidamente verso di lui, le sopracciglia ancora aggrottate.  
  
“Come…?”  
“Ma si, ‘incontri regolari di più di cinque studenti’. Anche il Quidditch, no? Le squadre! Ma non c’è di che preoccuparsi.”  
  
Anche io la pensavo allo stesso modo.  
Fissavo quella pergamena dall’aria ufficiale che troneggiava al centro della bacheca scheggiata, appesa a coprire tutti gli altri messaggi. Non la collegai a Potter, non in quel momento, con la testa piena dell’ultimo ripasso e il collo dolorante per aver tenuto la testa bassa sul libro di Trasfigurazione tutta la mattinata. Non sapevo che c’entrava qualcosa che lui aveva fatto proprio quel fine settimana. Non avevo ancora realizzato che ciò a cui aveva assistito Tiger, quella specie di ‘incontro’ della Lovegood e Potter doveva avere a che fare con il nuovo decreto.  
  
D’altra parte Tiger mi dava parecchio da fare in quei giorni: suo padre non avrebbe accettato una seconda bocciatura, in più quelli erano i G.U.F.O non i soliti esami di fine anno, le semplici verifiche ed i semplici test.  
  
Dovevo fargli ripetere incantesimi che non ricordava, roba che ci avrebbero sicuramente chiesto, mi avevano addirittura scritto perché li aiutassi… rispetto a Goyle era un assoluto disastro in Incantesimi. Per di più la sua testa ora pareva lontana, assente.  
Non parlava di lei - non esplicitamente - ma pensava a lei con una frequenza snervante.  
  
* *  
  
Dolores Umbridge non mi aveva più invitato nel suo studio alle cinque del pomeriggio dopo quel giorno - non sapevo come interpretate questo fatto ne’ volevo pensarci, se potevo. Temevo che lei avrebbe finito per prendermi in antipatia, che il luccichio soddisfatto nei suoi occhi da rospo quando parlava di quanto era delizioso mio padre ed ammirevole mia madre e grande e sfarzoso il nostro castello non le avrebbe impedito di fare… cosa?  
Di cosa avevo paura di _preciso_?  
_A volte mi sentivo ancora le sue dita tozze, viscide sul ginocchio._  
A distanza di una settimana tendevo a minimizzare la cosa - così come avevo rimosso quell’episodio con Nott nelle docce, almeno nelle ore di veglia - mi dicevo che forse ero stato io ad equivocare, che avevo esagerato ed avevo perso la calma comportandomi da sciocco, che mio padre - avevo il terrore che lei gli andasse a riferire una sua versione dei fatti, ecco - mi avrebbe rimproverato e deriso.  
_Ma c’era quella sensazione, ancora sul ginocchio destro_.  
Quella sensazione che mi spingeva a contenermi dall’adularla sfacciatamente a lezione.  
  
Ovviamente mandarono me quel pomeriggio a chiederle la ricostituzione della Squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde.  
Raddrizzai le spalle, bussando alla solita porta… una voce dolce e smielata disse ‘avanti’.  
  
Lo studio era esattamente come lo ricordavo - e come avrebbe dovuto essere? Lei era seduta dietro la sua scrivania con l’aria più soddisfatta del mondo - tutto il suo brutto, largo volto flaccido emanava soddisfazione. Indossava un fiocco di raso rosa che non le avevo mai visto sui capelli crespi.  
“Oh signor Malfoy buon pomeriggio.” Flautò alzandosi, come se niente potesse renderla più felice che vedermi lì.  
“Buon pomeriggio professoressa Umbridge. Sono venuto a porgerle questa richiesta da parte del Professor Snape…”  
Lei girò intorno alla scrivania occhieggiando ciò che le porgevo con lo stesso sguardo liquido e sorridente negli occhi. Lo prese con le brutte mani scintillanti di anelli - “Si… ma certo. Glielo firmo immediatamente.” Disse senza dedicare alla pergamena più di uno sguardo distratto - “Lei gioca nel ruolo di Cercatore, vero caro?”  
Mi fissava.  
Cercai di non pensare ad un grosso rospo che punta una mosca.  
“Si, professoressa.”  
Mi scrutava - non saprei descrivere quello sguardo, scivolò dal mio volto senza che il sorriso le si incrinasse, mi si appiccicò sulla schiena e di colpo ero _ancora sul divano alle mie spalle, era ancora una settimana fa, non avevo affatto esagerato, la nausea si impadronì di me._   
“Lei ha proprio la corporatura adatta, si. Leggero, snello…”  E la sua mano destra all’improvviso accompagnò queste leggere, innocue parole sfiorandomi il fianco all’altezza della vita.  
Poi ricadde - e come se nulla fosse afferrò la piuma. Firmò il permesso lentamente, meticolosamente, con una grafia leziosa.  
“Ecco. Mi raccomando, si alleni e faccia onore alla sua Casa.”  
“S-si, signora.”  
  
All’improvviso provavo l’intenso bisogno di lavarmi. Di mettere a lavare la divisa e farmi una doccia. Sorrisi e chinai leggermente la testa nel prendere la pergamena dalle sue dita, affrettandomi, non volevo darle altre scuse per toccarmi - ingoiavo di nuovo un senso di vomito così forte da non aver mai sperimentato prima il suo uguale.  
“Grazie mille, professoressa… ancora buon pomeriggio a lei.”  
Poi mi voltai, cercando di non gualcire il foglio, di ignorare quella cosa pensante, troppo pesante che emanava da lei soffocandomi.  
Dolores Umbridge mi seguì con sguardo _luccicante_ attraverso la stanza.  
  
  
“Si, la professoressa Umbridge me l’ha firmato subito… naturalmente conosce mio padre, sono amici da tanto tempo!”  
  
Montague prendeva il permesso dalle mie mani come fosse stato d’oro, ridendo. C’era una piccola ressa intorno a me,  eravamo nel sotterraneo in attesa che iniziasse la lezione di Pozioni. Quel permesso andava riconsegnato a Snape… Potter ed i suoi amici erano a pochi passi di distanza, parlai forte perché lui sentisse, perché era _proprio ciò che si aspettavano i miei compagni._  
Mi pareva di aver appena fatto il bagno nel fango.  
Quelle dita mi battevano sul fianco poco sopra il sedere, niente al mondo mi pareva più _laido_ , avevo quel sorriso da rospo incastrato in gola - guardami, Potter. _Guardami. Per favore._  
“Già, vedremo quanto ci metterà Grifondoro ad ottenere il permesso, no?!”  
  
Declamò Mulciber con voce tonante, vidi la Granger afferrare piano il braccio di Potter, tutto il suo volto era rigido. Lo fissavo senza pudore, direttamente, sentendo le mie labbra stirarsi in un ghigno sardonico - il collo di Potter fremeva, la sua mascella era rigida di collera, stava per guardarmi, per voltarsi verso di me o forse addirittura per aggredirmi - _tirai fuori la donazione al San Mungo di mio padre, tirai fuori per l’ennesima volta la sua intima amicizia col Ministro, il mio stomaco si rimescolava, parlavo a vuoto: e poi dissi quella cosa sul ‘ cervello spappolato per la magia’.  
_ Parecchi Grifondoro esclamarono di sorpresa perdendo tutti insieme l’equilibrio.  
_Neville Paciock_ era scattato davanti a tutti, le guance paffute paonazze, gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
Boccheggiava. Potter e Weasley scattarono immediatamente nella sua direzione tirandolo per la divisa, Paciock quasi li fece cadere, era diventato una furia e - io avevo smesso di ridere.  
  
“Potter! Weasley! Paciock! State facendo a botte? Weasley, lascia andare Paciock, altrimenti ti becchi una punizione.”  
  
Era Snape. La porta del sotterraneo si era spalancata, iniziava la lezione.  
Il gruppo si sciolse non senza una selva di mormorii contrariati.  
“Ma che gli prende a quello scimunito?”  
“Non lo so…” Si biascicavano Tiger e Goyle accanto a me, mentre ci avviavamo dentro insieme a tutti gli altri.  
  
Se fu per la sensazione sgradevole che la Umbridge mi aveva lasciato addosso non lo so, ma all’improvviso pensai:  
_Zia Bellatrix ha fatto finire i suoi genitori al San Mungo._  
  
Zia Bellatrix si nascondeva attualmente a casa mia, dopo essere evasa da Azkaban in compagnia di altri antichi seguaci dell’Oscuro Signore e a detta di mia madre era ansiosa di incontrami.  
Era finita dentro quando ero troppo piccolo per ricordarmelo ‘ Evasione di massa sotto il naso del Ministero’.  
  
Per quanto ne sapevo, i genitori di Paciock erano ancora ricoverati. Non c’era scritto da nessuna parte che fossero _morti_.  
_Non volevo più che Potter mi guardasse, incrociasse il mio sguardo._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
“Ehi, indovinate chi si presenta come Portiere del Grifondoro!”  
  
Urlò Slooper spalancando la porta, facendoci voltare tutti.  
Mentre il resto dei miei compagni tornava a chiacchierare intorno al fuoco o a finire gli ultimi compiti io chiusi il mio libro, lo guardai e chiesi: “Chi?”  
  
“Ronald Weasley!”  
  
Scoppiai a ridere insieme alla metà dei membri della Squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde, Goyle mollò un pugno sul tavolo così forte che la metà dei suoi libri scivolarono a terra.  
“Assurdo… e con cosa vola, sentiamo? Ha incantato un ramo della Foresta?”  
Commentai - Pansy ragliò dalle risa - ma già riaprivo il mio libro di Pozioni per riprendere ad esercitarmi. Gli esami erano una faccenda che non prendevo sotto gamba anche se non facevo che sbandierare in giro le ‘grandi amicizie’ di mio padre.  
  
Improvvisamente - e del tutto a tradimento - pensai a Potter, a come la divisa gli si tendeva sulle spalle ora - la riempiva invece di ciondolarci dentro come l’anno prima - si e anche la forma del suo collo era morbida e tornita…  
“Il re dei pezzenti! Senti questa, Draco vedi se ti va di aggiungerci qualcosa!”  
  
Alzai distrattamente lo sguardo - poi lo abbassai sul quaderno di Mulciber e sogghignai.  
  
“ _Perché Weasley é il nostro Re… ogni due ne manca tre_ … Merlino se é vero…”  
“Si allenano giovedì prossimo. Io non voglio perdermi l’occasione, non so voi!”  
  
  
  
Giovedì non pioveva ma il cielo era di un grigio plumbeo, coperto di nubi.  
Gli allenamenti di Grifondoro corrispondevano con la nostra ora libera dopo pranzo - il parco era ancora umido, le nostre scarpe impastavano la terra. Tiger, Goyle, Nott e Mulciber ridevano… io ridevo assieme a loro fissando lo stadio che si avvicinava.  
  
  
_Potter.  
  
Potevo guardare Potter allenarsi._  
  
Al diavolo se per riuscirci avrei dovuto prendere in giro quel ridicolo Weasley, tanto meglio.  
  
  
*  
  
Tornammo con le guance rosse, ancora piegati in due dalle risate, il motivetto aveva avuto successo: non solo la gente lo cantava per i corridoi ma Weasley non riusciva a mantenere la calma, diventava paonazzo. Non era ne’ la prima ne’ l’ultima canzoncina da stadio a diventare popolare ad Hogwarts ma di sicuro era la più crudele… e divenne così popolare che perfino mio padre me ne accennò nella sua lettera settimanale. Ovviamente si interessava alle vicende della Squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde, specialmente da quando aveva fornito loro manici di scopa miliardari durante il mio secondo anno ad Hogwarts.  
  
_“Bisognerebbe omaggiare tutta la sua famiglia, Draco. Quando noi creavamo dei nuovi cori facevamo così.”_  
  
La parola  ' _omaggiare_ ’ era sottolineata due volte, potevo vedere il ghigno di mio padre mentre lo faceva come se avesse impregnato di se' ogni lettera.  
  
Comunque la canzone si estese solo fino a ‘ _é nato in un bidon, ha la testa nel pallon_ ’ ed ebbe un notevole successo ugualmente.  
  
  
Con un clima del genere - La Umbridge, quel giro di vite sulla scuola, Potter e Silente che erano finiti nel mirino del Ministero, mio padre che non poteva che esserne entusiasta - era quasi ovvio che la prima partita di Quidditch dell’anno sarebbe stata... _esplosiva_.  
  
Mi ero addormentato dopo essermi abbandonato alle consuete fantasticherie su di _lui_.  
Ormai accettavo il fatto di non potermene liberare e riuscivo a fare finta di niente in pubblico. O almeno così credevo io: avevo raggiunto un buon equilibrio senza perdere la faccia, mi dicevo. Potter poteva pure continuare a disprezzarmi, anzi ero contento che lo facesse. Riguardarlo la sera, con l’occhio della mente e la mano silenziosamente a lavoro nei pantaloni del pigiama era indolore e soprattutto segreto. Avveniva nell’intimità delle coltri del mio baldacchino. Andava tutto bene.  
  
Ah, era facile ridere, rendere il clima incandescente, ascoltare ‘ Perché Weasley é il nostro Re’ salire come un boato dagli spalti.  
  
C’era il vento, i suoi occhi freddi che si sforzavano di mantenere il controllo, di abbracciare tutto il campo tranne me. I capelli gli turbinavano intorno alla faccia, oppure il vento glieli appiattiva nel volo.  
  
Weasley assunse un delicato colorito verdognolo e si rese completamente ridicolo in sella alla sua scopa, mai vista una porta più facile da segnare, pareva che lo facesse apposta, nessuno poteva giocare così _davvero._  
  
Ciò nonostante _perdemmo_.  
  
Potter prese il Boccino - in volo, pochi istanti prima ci eravamo trovati faccia a faccia ed io avevo apostrofato: “Tutto bene, Sfregiato?”  
E lui naturalmente mi aveva ignorato limitandosi a stringere le labbra con disgusto.  
  
Lo stadio urlava, era un turbine di voci, i Grifondoro si abbracciavano - “Ti sono piaciuti i miei versi, Potter? _Weasley é nato in un bidon, ha la testa nel pallon…”_  
  
Mulciber - più mesto ed arrabbiato che mai si gettò la scopa in spalla e ridacchiò alle mie spalle.  
  
“Sai volevamo omaggiare anche sua madre, ma… non abbiamo trovato rime per ‘grassa e brutta…”  
Ci separavano solo due metri di spazio e nonostante il chiasso ero certo che Potter mi udisse, forte e chiaro. I miei occhi non potevano smettere di indugiargli addosso mentre la mia bocca andava a ruota libera, fomentata dagli altri giocatori. Dopo tutto mi ero lasciato sfuggire il Boccino e Mulciber mi aveva rivolto uno sguardo di sufficienza molto sgradevole dopo il fischio finale che mi aveva _passato da parte a parte.  
_   
_Ma perché lo fai, perché. Zitto. Che cosa cerchi di preciso? Che cosa vuoi da lui? Ti odia, non ti basta?_  
  
Weasley e Potter si abbracciavano circondati dal resto della squadra - “Tutta invidia, Malfoy.” Mi apostrofò quella tipa alta e scura, il loro capitano - ma in quel momento Potter si tolse il casco e fece l’errore di guardarmi.  
  
“E neppure per la sua casa, sai… vivono in un porcile. Ma tu ovviamente lo sai, che domande: ci trascorri tutte le estati, beh logico che ti trovi a tuo agio!”  
Goyle esplose in un grido rauco - “O forse ti ricorda quanto _puzzava la casa di tua madre_ …per questo ti…”  
  
  
Ma fui travolto da una _valanga_ di grossa entità.  
  
  
Sta di fatto che la mia schiena impattò dolorosamente contro il campo, l’erba non attutì minimamente la mia caduta, Fred Weasley pesava come un macigno, era alto il doppio di me, ed ero senza fiato mentre qualcuno in fretta lo spingeva di lato ma non per cercare di ritirarmi su, bensì per picchiarmi al suo posto. _All’improvviso gli occhi di Potter riempirono tutta la mia visuale_. _Occhi appannati che non vedevano nulla_. Poi vennero le sue nocche dritte nella mia pancia - tossii, mentre qualcun altro gridava.  
  
Tossii, _con gli occhi dritti nei suoi._  
Potter ebbe un guizzo rapido, come se mi vedesse per la prima volta. Era praticamente _sopra di me_. _“Che diavolo state facendo! Ehi! Potter! Weasley, siete impazziti?!”_  
  
Era la voce della loro direttrice di Casa, potente come un urgano gonfio di collera.  
  
Mi rifiutavo di lasciare andare lo sguardo di Potter mentre lui continuava a colpirmi e colpirmi, la gente non cercava nemmeno più di dividerci, i Weasley non si vedevano più, c’era solo Potter addosso a me, impegnato a malmenare freneticamente ogni centimetro libero del mio corpo, intorno a noi imperò il caos generale per alcuni lunghi istanti, rotto solo da quell’urlo vano della McGranitt… istanti nei quali Potter ebbe tutto il tempo di rendersi conto che _non mi difendevo, che avevo avuto solo un sobbalzo sotto di lui_ e che non gli era più possibile staccare gli occhi pieni di rabbia dai miei.  
  
Non mi ero reso conto neppure di sorridere fino a che non mi vidi riflesso nei suoi occhiali mezzi storti.  
“ ** _POTTER_**!”  
  
Sentii e nel caos generale, col suo peso addosso, con il dolore che ancora esplodeva nello stomaco _vidi la mia mano alzarsi e percepii sotto i polpastrelli la ruvidità della sua guancia… sudore e un accenno di barba_.  
  
Lui si tirò _bruscamente_ indietro. E se dall’esterno quello passò proprio per un mio tentativo di ricambiare le sue botte visto che eravamo aggrovigliati nella lotta, con le scope abbandonate poco distante _io invece vidi quanto lo aveva sconvolto e spiazzato._  
  
  
Infatti il terzo o quarto pugno era caduto nel vuoto: forse pensava che mi stessi sentendo male, non credo abbia realizzato che mentre mi stava prendendo a pugni _il mio stupido cervello era andato comunque in tilt per la sua vicinanza_.  
Poi qualcuno lo afferrò per entrambe le braccia - Tiger- e lo tirò indietro ringhiando.  
  
“Si può sapere che cosa diavolo vi viene in mente? Cinque contro uno!”  
“Glielo chieda! Lo chieda a quel piccolo _verme_ laggiù!” - Fred e George erano ricomparsi portando con loro un furibondo Lee Jordan, che evidentemente aveva seguito tutto dal podio per la cronaca.  
“Jordan, si moderi o finirà in punizione! Niente giusifica…”  
“ _Beh, e adesso? Prendi un altra pasticca vomitosa? Speri di cavartela così, vero? Come quando non vuoi baciare la tua ragazza!!!_ ”  
  
Gelai.  
Gelai fin nelle ossa mentre mi rimettevo in piedi e Goyle allontanava Lee in malo modo.  
La McGranitt non diede segno di averli sentiti, dopo tutto era occupata con Potter.  
  
Potter, ancora stravolto, pareva deciso a mantenere la massima distanza dal sottoscritto. Recuperai la scopa tenendo lo sguardo basso - le ginocchia piene di erba, lo stomaco ancora dolorante, la mano sinistra che bruciava, il mondo vorticava come un sogno impazzito, lo stadio rimbombava di voci, la direttrice del Grifondoro era in piedi nel suo abito scuro, furibonda.  
  
“Malfoy insultava la madre di Harry…” - “E quindi avete pensato bene di inscenare un duello alla Babbana? Avete idea di cosa significhi…?”  
  
_“Hem Hem.”_  
  
Ci voltammo tutti. C’era - ovviamente - Dolores Umbridge, tutt’altro che contrariata o arrabbiata. Sorrideva.  
La Direttrice di Grifondoro si voltò verso di lei con il disgusto e la paura incisi in ogni singola ruba del volto… quale occasione migliore per squalificare Potter e i due gemelli Weasley _a vita_ dal gioco del Quidditch?  
  
“… se non li avessero fermati, avrebbero massacrato questo povero ragazzo!”  
Fu detto.  
Quale occasione migliore?  
  
_Nessuna_.  
  
Ovviamente Dolores Umbridge la colse al volo. 


	27. 27

_Squalificati a vita!_  
  
Nonostante la disfatta l’intera squadra esultava nella Sala Comune illuminata da fiochi bagliori verdi. Era molto tardi - le vacanze di pasqua erano sempre più vicine, la burrobirra aveva scaldato il mio stomaco… e anche la guancia sinistra non mi bruciava più. Pansy non era lì.  
   
  
“Stava parlando a vanvera, quell’idiota.”  
Pansy aveva sentito le urla di Lee Jordan sul campo.  
Mi aveva avvicinato affiancandomi mentre risalivamo il prato verso il castello. _Quell’idiota._ Nessun altro pareva aver sentito o interpretato quella sparata per ciò che era. Dopo tutto avevano tutti altro a cui pensare, questioni ben più importanti: i Grifondoro erano ancora attoniti, fissavano Dolores Umbridge con occhi vitrei, pietrificati. Lei sorrideva, pronta ad afferrare quella occasione trionfante. La mano che aveva sfiorato la guancia di Potter non mi pareva nemmeno la mia, mi pareva di essere diventato l’estremità bruciante delle mie dita, il ricordo di quel tocco sospeso nel caos…  
  
“Non é vero. Non hai mai preso… vero? Che ridicolo, quel Jordan!”  
  
Mi si parò davanti fissandomi. Ci fermammo.  
La guardai. Indossava ancora la sciarpa con i colori di Serpeverde stretta intorno alla vita, i suoi occhi erano leggermente sbarrati, colmi di una supplica muta, assoluta.  
Deglutii.  
“Invece é vero.”  
Mormorai a voce così bassa che ancora oggi mi chiedo come possa avermi sentito - _lei mi mollò un ceffone.  
_   
Mi risvegliò - barcollai, ma prima che potessi replicare qualsiasi cosa Pansy iniziò a correre verso il castello, oltrepassando il resto della Squadra e dei nostri compagni che si giravano sorpresi a guardarla.  
  
  
Ero stato convocato nello studio di Dolores Umbridge appena messo piede nel castello, uno sbuffante Argus Gazza aspettava me, Potter, e i due Weasley. Dolores Umbridge ci scrutava con un sorriso se possibile più largo del solito.  
  
Con la guancia dolorante ed evitando di guardare Potter avevo udito la formalizzazione della squalifica. ‘Questo povero ragazzo’ mi additava lei con quel tono piagnucoloso, dolciastro, mentre dipingeva Potter e i Battitori del Grifondoro come personaggi violenti ed irascibili.  
Il resto della squadra potrà continuare a giocare, non sono irragionevole Minerva - le labbra della McGranitt erano una linea sottile, sembrava trattenersi a stento - Potter si comportava come se non esistessi. Teneva lo sguardo basso, duro, determinato.  
  
  
Quella sera ingoiai quanta più burrobirra riuscissi a sopportare senza che lo stomaco mi bruciasse, risi più forte di quanto non avessi riso in cinque anni dopo una partita di Quidditch, finii per provare il tabacco di Mulciber, ciò nonostante mi addormentai come un sasso.  
  
  
  
Il mattino dopo c’era il sole.  
Lo stomaco mi doleva ancora.  
Aprii lentamente gli occhi. Mi svegliavo sempre prima di tutti gli altri quando ero a scuola, Tiger e Goyle russavano ancora nei loro letti. Il sole irrompeva dalla finestra. Mi diressi in bagno, mi spogliai e mi infilai nella doccia. Al centro del torace avevo un livido viola, altri due sulle costole… li fissai a lungo dirigendomi addosso il getto tiepido della doccia.  
  
Pansy non passò a salutarmi a colazione, si limitò a sedersi ridendo assieme a Millicent ed a comportarsi come se nulla fosse accaduto. Eppure non si era trattato di un sogno: avevo davvero ammesso di aver comprato delle pasticche vomitose pur di non uscire con lei, mi aveva davvero schiaffeggiato con il resto della squadra sparpagliato sul prato. Fortunatamente - per lei - mi colse una punta di risentimento, mista ad orgoglio - nessuno aveva potuto assistere a quel teatrino, nessuno badava a noi in quel momento. Certo, la notizia che ‘ci eravamo lasciati’ si sarebbe sparsa prima o poi. Ma per il momento Blaise mi stava parlando dell’ultimo articolo sulla Gazzetta, io lo stavo trovando interessante e Mulciber seduto di fronte a me era disperatamente chino sul suo ‘Pozioni Avanzate’.  
  
Mulciber non era l’unico del quinto anno in quello stato: accanto a lui una ragazza alta e pallida con la quale avevo parlato raramente bisbigliava incantesimi con una tale veemenza da far sobbalzare la zuccheriera. Andava così, di quei tempi.  
  
  
Avrei preferito approfittare dell’unica ora libera dopo pranzo per ripassare un po’ - invece la Umbridge mi mandò a chiamare tramite Goyle.  
  
“Adesso?!”  
“Si, dice che devi andare _adesso_.”  
  
  
Attraversai il castello, i corridoi semi deserti - erano tutti o ancora a pranzo oppure a ripassare furiosamente, nel caso di quelli del quinto anno - prima di svoltare l’ultimo angolo redarguii severamente due ragazzini del terzo anno intenti a rincorrersi, facendo largo uso di minacce e di ‘ levatevi subito di torno’ e togliendo per buona misura cinque punti a Tassorosso e cinque a Corvonero. Mi sentivo lo stomaco stretto in una morsa quando infine bussai alla familiare porta di legno lucido - non dipendeva dai colpi che avevo ricevuto.  
  
Doveva aver messo dieci zollette di zucchero in quel thé. Mai bevuto nulla di più dolce.  
Troppo dolce.  
  
“L’ho chiamata per via del brutto episodio che le é capitato ieri, signor Malfoy. Aggredirla in quattro… vergognoso, veramente vergognoso. Ma fortunatamente quei quattro hanno avuto ciò che meritano!”  
Lo studio dalle tendine rosa era silenzioso, fissai un gatto in technicolor intento a giocherellare con un gomitolo, Lei seduta all’altro capo della scrivania, mi esaminava da sopra la sua tazza fumante.  
All’improvviso - mentre mestamente, con un sorriso falso la rassicuravo di stare bene mi domandavo per la prima volta: _strano che non ci abbia lavorato su per trovare una scusa adatta ad espellerli…  
_   
“Ha dei _lividi_?”  
Mi voltai verso sinistra. Io ero seduto, lei in piedi - dovevo essermi distratto un attimo e non l’avevo vista alzarsi.  
  
“Oh…beh...” Forse - pensai con una improvvisa fitta amara - avrei dovuto dire subito di essere ancora tutto dolorante, ma certo! Più grave diventava la cosa, più quei dannati Weasley ne avrebbero fatto le spese. Durante tutta quella giornata, muovendomi nel castello avevo avuto addosso il costante terrore che qualcuno mi apostrofasse salacemente, tirasse fuori battutine su quello che aveva detto il loro amico Jordan  - di certo Pansy non era stata l’unica ad averlo sentito. “Più che altro professoressa Umbridge direi che..." - " _Si alzi_ _._ ”  
  
Sollevai _stupidamente_ le sopracciglia.  
Davvero, dovevo avere una faccia molto, _molto stupida_ in quel momento.  
Lei mi guardava con terribile dolcezza inespressiva.  
_(Una mosca che sta per muoversi sotto lo sguardo umido del rospo pronto)._  
“Si alzi, da bravo caro…”  
  
Mi aveva afferrato piano il gomito - avrei preferito che non lo facesse - quasi inciampai nei miei passi, alzandomi e nel contempo appoggiando la tazza sul centrino rosa - “Cosa fa?!”  
  
E questa non era gentile, non era leziosa, non era adulante: quasi la urlai mentre lei delicatamente sfiorava il maglione della divisa, lo agganciava sul bordo verde e lo _sollevava._  
  
“Oh, povero dolce ragazzo…”  
  
“Ma no, non é niente…” - ogni piano per far finire i Weasley ancor più nei guai spariva mentre quella testa grigia, sormontata da un fiocco di perline rosa esaminava da vicino il mio torace, il naso a due millimetri da me - “Guardi che brutto livido… e su questa bella pelle, poi… così pallida…” - e mi sfiorò con il dorso ed il palmo della mano, la voce ridotta ad un mormorio roco - “ _E-ehi…!_ ”  
  
“Stai _buono_.”  
  
Mi bloccai, le gambe molli come gelatina, mezzo aggrappato alla scrivania, lei ancora curva su di me.  
Avevo urtato rumorosamente la sedia nel tentativo di sottrarmi a quel tocco - ma ora me lo ritrovavo ovunque, sul petto e sulla schiena a sollevarmi la maglia e non era la solita voce leziosa quella che aveva usato per quel secco comando. “Non ne hai altri, ma già questi sono _così brutti_ …” Poi le sue dita mi raggiunsero fugacemente il cavallo dei pantaloni che portavo sotto l’uniforme. Me lo _aspettavo_ ma non potei trattenermi dall’esplodere con voce garrula: “ _Lo dico a mio padre!_ ”  
  
Allora lei alzò per la prima volta il viso indirizzandomi uno sguardo lucido, duro. Vedevo nitidamente l’anello che portava all’indice corto, aveva una pietra rosa che scintillò quando mi sfiorò pigramente un capezzolo. “Sciocco… tuo padre si trova dov’è anche perché ha stretto _amicizia_ con la sottoscritta al momento giusto. E prima ancora con il Ministro. Tu vuoi che tuo padre _rimanga_ amico del Ministero, vero Draco?”  
  
La mia testa era _esplosa_ in un milione di piccoli pezzi.  
  
Non sentivo più quelle dita che impunite erano tornate a saggiarmi il cavallo dei pantaloni su e giù. Mi slacciò goffamente i pantaloni, aria nuda sulla pelle, occhi da rospo a spasso per il mio corpo senza perdersi un centimetro, _come a decidere quale parte mangiare per prima.  
_   
“ _Si sieda, caro_ …così...”  
  
  
_“Presto avrò bisogno di appoggio, per fare ciò che va fatto…”_  
  
La poltrona era di pelle, fredda e disgustosa sotto di me.  
  
_“Ragazzo così bello, così puro… ci sarà una Squadra Scelta di studenti, dovrà assistere l’Inquisitore Supremo costantemente… sarai a capo di quella squadra, potrai sceglierne i membri… così fresco, oh si…”_  
  
Le sue mani tra le cosce, anelli sfilati in fretta e furia sulla scrivania - mani ad aggredirmi la carne nuda .  
  
_“Lei non é uno sporcaccione come i suoi compagni sempre con le mani tra le gambe, vero caro? Oh, lo vedo… non si tocca nemmeno…su su, si rilassi… adesso farò qualcosa che le piacerà…”_  
  
_E tutto d’un tratto gridava, era in terra, mentre io balzavo in piedi._  
  
L’avevo spinta e di nuovo padrone del mio corpo e di tutto l’orrore che c’era al mondo mi rivestivo con gesti frenetici, allacciandomi male il colletto. Lei intanto si era rialzata. Prima che potessi aprire bocca per gridare ciò che mi nasceva dal profondo (‘Non mi toccare, vecchia schifosa’) levò la bacchetta in un unico gesto, una piccola sferzata nel vuoto.  
  
“ **Ah** …!”  
  
Mi portai la mano al labbro. C’era un piccolo taglio - lo sentivo tra le dita. Dolores Umbridge spazzolava tranquillamente qualche piega dal suo sgargiante completo rosa, recuperava il solito contegno, metteva su un cipiglio arcigno e tornava lentamente a sedere dietro la scrivania.  
  
Inciampai quasi nel riallacciarmi la cintura - lei non mi guardava mentre mi rivestivo, fissava nervosamente il piano della scrivania mentre poco prima non riusciva a staccarmi gli occhi di dosso.  
Infine la sentii dire in tono infinitamente sommesso e dolce: “Farò finta che non sia accaduto niente, signor Malfoy.”  
  
Silenzio. La lingua mi si era incollata al palato secco.  
  
“La scuso solo perché é così giovane, puro e delicato… nessuno l’aveva mai toccata così, vero? Avrà tempo di abituarsi, di imparare… _come vanno le cose._ ”  
  
Non riuscivo a parlare.  
_Non sapevo se ci sarei riuscito mai più._  
  
Lei recuperò un anello - se lo infilò con la massima cura, rimirandolo per qualche istante - “Ma santo cielo… guardi che ore sono! Tra dieci minuti ha lezione!”  
  
Lo presi come un invito a lasciare di corsa lo studio. In realtà, inconsciamente mi ero già allontanato parecchio dalla scrivania mentre mi ricomponevo e recuperavo il mantello finito contro lo schienale di quella sedia di pelle rosa. Mi bastarono pochi passi per arrivare alla porta, mandare al diavolo i saluti ed uscire con la mente a brandelli.  
  
  
Appena in corridoio mi appoggiai con la schiena contro il muro ed emisi un rantolo soffocato.  
Avevo chiuso gli occhi aspettando che la voglia di vomitare passasse e il mio cervello si decidesse a connettere le cose l’una all’altra. Mi ci vollero parecchi istanti. Quando tornai a guardare il muro di pietra mi accorsi di non essere solo.  
  
Potter era lì, in piedi a pochi passi dallo studio della Umbridge e si era bloccato prima di bussare. _Mi voltai lentamente._  
  
Evidentemente mi aveva visto precipitarmi fuori di corsa. Per alcuni istanti mi scrutò molto intensamente, accigliato, con una strana espressione di sfida, poi ringhiò: “Quello non ce lo avevi ieri sera. Te lo sei fatto apposta, eh?”  
Mi ricordai improvvisamente del labbro inferiore. _La rividi lanciare quella scudisciata nell’aria con le corte, tozze mani scintillanti e risentii il dolore_. La pelle mi tirava nel punto in cui l’incantesimo, quale che fosse l’aveva aperta. Non sapevo ancora che Potter era lì perché si era beccato l’ennesima punizione con lei.  
  
Ma in quel momento sostenni il suo sguardo che stava diventando di fuoco… _e gli spiattellai tutto quello che era appena successo._  
 


	28. 28

A volte il tempo gioca brutti scherzi.  
Smette di scorrere, per esempio… _in momenti del genere 'due minuti' può significare anche ‘per sempre’_  
  
  
_“Bleah!”  
“ ‘Non devo dire bugie’.”  
“Perché le hai detto che… Tu-Sai-Chi é tornato?”  
“Voldemort.”  
(Brividi)  
“Beh, che sia tornato per ora é poco, ma sicuro.”  
(E lui ti guarda senza sapere se arrabbiarsi fino a saltarti al collo di nuovo oppure essere grato delle tue parole, perché sei Draco Malfoy - e per forza devi credere alla sua versione dei fatti, tuo padre c’era - ma vi odiate da quasi cinque anni.)  
Potter appoggiò con malagrazia la scopa contro il muro evitando di guardarmi. Doveva consegnarla di persona, era confiscata dopo la Squalifica. La guardava come qualcosa che si ama ma si dovrà lasciare.  
“Beh, dillo a qualcuno!”  
Sentirsi ridere amaramente.  
“Tu hai raccontato a qualcuno delle frasi?”  
Capire dal modo in cui si blocca che il significato di quel ‘ qualcuno’ non é un amico, un altro compagno di scuola… ‘qualcuno’ é un adulto in grado di farla smettere.  
“Dillo a tuo padre!”  
Esasperato, pieno di amarezza e come accusandomi: già, proprio. Tu sei Draco Malfoy dopo tutto. Dirlo a tuo padre dovrebbe essere il minimo.  
  
Mi staccavo lentamente dal muro - il labbro inferiore pulsava - Potter mi seguiva con lo sguardo, esterrefatto. Non era mai accaduto niente di simile tra di noi a memoria d’uomo, di fantasma, di armatura, di insegnante. Niente. Dovevo avere il colletto ancora abbottonato storto, segni di stravolgimento evidenti, perché lui non smetteva di fissarmi da capo a piedi come se mi vedesse per la prima volta. Esaminandomi.  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle e raddrizzai la schiena mentre la voltavo a quegli occhi ancora assorti, a quel corridoio vuoto, alla scopa appoggiata contro il muro fuori dalla porta della Umbridge…  
“Non puoi lasciare che lo rifaccia!”  
Ringhiò, aggredendomi.  
La sensazione di dejà-vu era così assoluta da saturare il corridoio, come un misterioso gas.  
Mio padre in quel cimitero, sotto il cappuccio… ‘ mi fai schifo’ dicevano quegli occhi, un anno prima. Mi fai schifo… il ragazzo Sopravvissuto, amato, incensato e riverito - nudo sotto quegli abiti, ci hai pensato Draco? Al suo corpo nudo - beh perché non ci pensi adesso? Puoi sentirlo avvicinarsi di qualche passo, muoversi… “Potrei impedirglielo.” Rispondere spavaldo nell’antico tono, sperando che funzioni. “L’ho spinta in terra poco fa. Me la sono scrollata di dosso, ecco perché ho questo taglio.”  
  
Questo non gliel’avevo detto, era un dettaglio che non mi sembrava importante in quello spazio condiviso improvvisamente da entrambi: tutti e due portavamo addosso segni provocati da lei.  
Improvvisamente eravamo sullo stesso piano e non potevo ne' volevo farci niente.  
“Merlino…”  
La sua voce strozzata e quell’innocenza che c’era, assurda come se lo stesse facendo apposta.  
Sogghignai di fronte a quello sgomento: “Ha quasi tentato di prendermelo in bocca, cioè in realtà ci era riuscita.”  
Distinsi un verso di disgusto del tutto genuino.  
E forse il mio é un vecchio vizio duro a morire ( come il non poterlo guardare negli occhi durante una conversazione più o meno normale, anzi come evitare proprio di avere conversazioni normali con Potter.)  
“Oh, ti scandalizzi facilmente!”  
Lo punzecchiai automaticamente. “Ma non é per quello, idiota! Ovviamente, perché ha…” Lasciò perdere come se gli mancassero le parole ed il disgusto lo vincesse, poi riattaccò: “Questo non é come la mia mano, questa é una cosa molto grave! Vai da qualcuno, vai…” Ero sicuro che stesse per dire ‘ Da Snape’. Poi un rumore di passi proveniente dal lato opposto del corridoio ci bloccò, facendoci trasalire.  
  
“Devo andare, adesso. Stammi bene, Potty.”  
“Fai sempre così! Anche l’anno scorso! Dove stai andando?!”  
“Ho lezione!” Ribattei esasperato - l’eco dei miei passi si sommava a quello che invece si andava perdendo il lontananza, evidentemente non erano diretti da quella parte di chiunque si trattasse…  
  
“Comunque non bere niente di quello che ti dà! Niente!”  
  
Mi rincorse la sua voce echeggiando come un sibilo. Aspettò che svoltassi l’angolo scomparendo dalla vista  prima di avviarsi verso la porta dell’Inquisitore Supremo.  
Sbarrai gli occhi - soccombendo all’impulso di voltarmi a guardarlo adesso che eravamo distanti… ma lui stava varcando la porta, vi scomparve dentro.  
Aveva assolutamente ragione._  
Niente più riunioncine delle cinque.   
  
  
*  
  
Gli altri restarono tranquillamente al castello per le brevi vacanze di Pasqua.  
Ovviamente c’erano gli esami, tutti ne avrebbero approfittato per ripassare… le giornate si allungavano, si addolcivano. Io mi sentivo come se avessi ingerito una dose massiccia di veleno o di una qualche pozione sconosciuta. Aver parlato normalmente con lui mi intossicava, costringeva la mia mente a pensare e ripensare a quei brevi istanti... spuntava fuori a tradimento la sua figura alta, dinoccolata, con quegli odiosi capelli perennemente sparati in aria. E quegli occhi pieni di confusione, risentimento e paura mi si erano piantati dentro, in un punto che per fortuna era facile serrare, nascondere agli sguardi troppo curiosi.  
Ma restare al Castello quando la metà degli studenti _compreso Potter_ ci restava andava decisamente al di là delle mie possibilità. Avevamo la possibilità di fare visita a casa… ed io _non_ la sprecai.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Mi abbracciava quella donna alta dal volto scavato, gli occhi neri come la tenebra più fitta.  
Sapeva di privazioni, menta - l’odore di abiti finalmente puliti e dignitosi dopo tanto tempo - fuliggine e furia, _mia zia Bellatrix._  
  
Mi strinse contro il petto imponente per alcuni lunghi momenti - l’imbarazzo mi punse impietoso, era la prima volta che una donna mi abbracciava così a parte mia madre.  
  
Zia Bellatrix si staccò da me scrutandomi soddisfatta, un sorriso d’orgoglio ad increspargli le labbra sottili.  
  
“Ti assomiglia _veramente_ _molto_ , Lucius.”  
  
Chiosò al termine di quel lungo esame gettando una rapida occhiata alle spalle, verso il caminetto.  
Mio padre - nei pressi della grande mensola di marmo con un bicchiere di qualcosa in mano - emise un verso di approvazione.  
  
Non guardava mia zia anche se lei cercava imperiosamente i suoi occhi.  
Mentre quelle mani forti e scarne indugiavano affettuosamente nei pressi della mia spalla accarezzandola pensai improvvisamente a quando avevo visto quel profilo altero per la prima volta… _era più giovane, vorticava all’interno di un Pensatoio che non avrei mai dovuto esplorare…. era chino su mio padre…_  
  
“Come vanno le cose in generale, Lucius? Narcissa non mi ha detto proprio tutti i dettagli…”  
“Come potrebbe? Non li so neppure io!”  
  
Rimasi fermo mentre lei distoglieva da me la sua attenzione, quel suo sguardo solenne e lucente per raggiungere mio padre.  
Il nostro salone dalle tappezzerie viola scuro era pieno di luce tiepida, tranquilla quel mattino, mia zia sventagliò l’aria con la lunga gonna scura nell'avvicinarsi a mio padre - tutto a un tratto mi sentivo a disagio. _A disagio e di troppo_. Proprio come se fossi capitato nel bel mezzo di un colloquio privato _e non certo per via di quel che stavano dicendo.  
_ Si stavano scambiando un rapido, sarcastico botta e risposta sulle ultime notizie - mia zia stava lodando l’imbecillità del Ministero che ancora brancolava nel buio e non l’avrebbe catturata mai e poi mai, soprattutto perché era al sicuro - c’era _qualcosa_ tra quei due e non avrebbe potuto essere più chiaro.  
  
“Ehm, io vado di sopra…”  
Lei si voltò di scatto verso di me con un sorriso - “Dopo voglio fare due chiacchiere con te su quello che succede a scuola, Draco…”  
  
Risposi al suo ghigno complice - ignorando o reprimendo l’improvvisa fitta dalle parti dello stomaco.  
  
Mia madre ci aveva lasciato il tempo di salutarci, o anzi conoscerci, ma avrei preferito che fosse lì. Osservai la scena avviandomi lungo la scalinata senza poter distogliere lo sguardo dal salotto.  
Mio padre - altero ed elegantissimo nel suo completo da giorno - aveva preso a parlarle a voce bassa, lei - stagliata come una specie di macchia scura sotto lo scintillio sontuoso dei nostri lampadari - aveva qualcosa che la rendeva curiosamente _sbagliata_ nel nostro salotto.  
E di nuovo quella familiarità ruvida e scontrosa tra quei due - niente era cambiato, _niente_ \- di nuovo quel ruvido botta e risposta, quella continua schermaglia che rendeva il nostro salotto vibrante, quasi elettrico.  
  
Avevano entrambi il Marchio Nero.  
Sapevo che mia zia aveva un marito - Zio Rodolphus - che li accompagnava spesso nelle loro imprese ma io lo avevo visto solo due volte… lo ricordavo a mala pena, ricordavo però le parole preoccupate ed arrabbiate di mia madre su di lui, come un rombo di tuono lontano.  
_...Ubriaco, non va bene che sia sempre ubriaco, Bella! E tu lo sai._  
  
  
  
  
Quella fu una vacanza breve. La sera prima con mia sorpresa, mia zia non ci aveva accompagnato a cena. Era troppo stanca - dopo tutto per lei era un periodo alquanto pieno, fu la curiosa spiegazione di mia madre. Lei indossava un abito chiaro e sembrava che la vicinanza della sorella le stesse facendo bene: ricordo il suo volto disteso, lieto nella luce tremula delle candele.  
Io ero abbastanza sorpreso: dopo tutto il mio era un soggiorno breve - l’indomani sarei tornato a scuola. Fissai mio padre che ricambiò con interesse il mio sguardo, i pallidi occhi scintillanti.  
“Allora, Draco. Com’è andata finora?”  
  
_Dolores Umbridge devi dirgli di Dolores Umbridge.  
Draco tuo padre é amico del Ministro e del Ministero - Draco tuo padre va a letto con tutti - non lo sapevi, caro? Draco tuo padre ha fatto la puttana per tutti questi anni - Diglielo!_  
  
“Bene. Hanno squalificato praticamente mezza squadra del Grifondoro…”  
  
Evitavo di citare Potter, i Weasley, lasciavo che lo facesse lui, accusando ogni volta una brutta fitta dalle parti dello stomaco. La presenza di mia zia riempiva tutto di se’ anche se lei non sedeva assieme a noi. Quella tranquillità che c’era… finta come le nostre risa e il mio compiacimento, non era _e non poteva essere_ vera fino in fondo.  
Perché il fondo di quel blando, dolce clima familiare era come una larga e ribollente pozza di fango.  
  
Parlai e parlai, di tutto meno che delle cose veramente importanti.  
Non riferii mai a mio padre ciò che Dolores Umbridge mi aveva sussurrato malignamente su di lui, non volevo incrinare la lama tiepida del suo sorriso.  
Parlai ma non feci alcuna domanda su cose che - sapevo - bollivano in pentola, non nominai l’Oscuro Signore neppure una volta.  
  
Fu una cena lunga, non solo perché il dessert era spettacolare in onore del mio breve soggiorno a casa. Andai a letto con qualcosa di nuovo su cui volendo poter rimuginare - la morte improvvisa di due dipendenti del Ministero, che mi avevano fatto capire aveva qualcosa a che fare con _Lui_ \- ma il fatto era che _non avevo voglia_ di rimuginare.  
  
Anche la mia stanza aveva un odore in qualche modo diverso, eppure era sempre quella che avevo lasciato.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Il giorno seguente mi svegliai prestissimo, di colpo e completamente come se mi avessero urlato in un orecchio.  
Mi ci volle qualche istante ovattato per rendermi conto di dov’ero: poi mi alzai appoggiando silenziosamente i piedi sul pavimento freddo e mi diressi nel bagno silenzioso della stanza.  
Orinai a lungo e guardando il mio assonnato riflesso nello specchio mi venne di colpo voglia di un bagno con tutti i crismi.  
  
Avevamo una stanza da bagno enorme, piena di marmo, con grandi specchi alle pareti.  
Era un ambiente sfarzoso e bello quasi quanto il bagno dei Prefetti - che avevo utilizzato quell’anno - non c’erano quadri alle pareti e forse non avevamo la stessa scelta di aromi nei rubinetti, ma naturalmente era il bagno di casa mia e mi sentivo molto più a mio agio lì che a scuola.  
  
Era davvero molto presto - non incontrai nessuno nel corridoio centrale, tutti dormivano ancora un sonno profondo. Arrivai alla familiare porta di legno, la spalancai silenziosamente, mentalmente pronto all’immagine del grande bagno vuoto e silenzioso… “ _Oh_!”  
  
“Buongiorno, Draco.”  
  
C’era mio padre - vestito e pettinato di tutto punto come se stesse per uscire - chino di fronte al grande specchio, intento ad osservarsi.  
  
“Non pensavo di trovarti qui…”  
  
Lui era intento a guardarsi allo specchio, a trafficare con il colletto della camicia - non alzò lo sguardo, le sue dita strattonavano seccamente il colletto bianco ed inamidato della camicia. Mentre si sistemava controllava un punto sul collo… “Le mutande di Merlino…!”  
Esclamai senza riuscire a trattenermi. Poco sotto la mascella il lungo, pallido collo di mio padre aveva una vistosa scia di lividi rossastri, quasi blu - lui continuò imperturbabile ad allacciarsi il colletto della camicia nel solito modo che conoscevo da sempre. Ora il suo completo scuro era impeccabile. Si rimirò per qualche istante nello specchio - dunque incrociò i miei occhi - “Ormai sei grande, Draco…”  
  
E si bloccò.  
E io udii nitidamente, chiaramente cosa non aveva il coraggio di dire o non voleva dire… o si aspettava che io capissi.  
  
Continuavo a fissare il punto in cui la camicia _impeccabile_ nascondeva i _lividi_ …  
  
“Stavi per fare il bagno?”  
Era passato a sistemarsi i polsini che spuntavano dalla giacca scura.  
Già - ero venuto lì proprio con quell’intenzione. “Quella era l’idea, si.”  
Non c’era niente di diverso nel suo passo, nella camminata imperiosa con cui mi oltrepassò battendomi un colpetto sulla spalla - ma io non potevo trattenermi. “ _Santo dio… ma morde?!_ ”  
  
Lui si bloccò nell’atto di aprire la porta del bagno, il mio stomaco si chiuse dalla paura - aspettavo l’esplosione da un momento all’altro… invece mio padre scoppiò a _ridere._  
  
“I-io… insomma, scusa…”  
“Non devi scusarti, no ragazzo, no no…. ah ah… morde, eccome se morde! Uhh!”  
Ancora ridendo - gli occhi pallidi lucidi di divertimento - si voltò verso di me, con un sussurro: “Ti dà certe strette tra le gambe, ragazzo. Dopo tredici anni tra muffa e Dissennatori credimi tua zia ha una specie di fornace in mezzo alle cosce.”  
  
“ _Padre!!!_ ”  
  
Esalai sconvolto - ma lui si affrettò ad aprire la porta, inappuntabile ed elegantissimo con il suo impeccabile completo - “Torno per pranzo. Cerco di sbrigarmela in fretta, ho alcune cose da preparare.”  
  
“Aspetta…!”  
  
Ma la porta si richiuse con un piccolo tonfo.


	29. 29

Il mattino dopo mi svegliai molto presto, non erano ancora le cinque.  
La luce che filtrava dalla finestra socchiusa della mia stanza non era calda e dolce come quella del giorno prima, ma grigia e gonfia di pioggia. Mi alzai lentamente per chiudere le imposte - fu un gesto automatico il mio. A svegliarmi così presto era stata forse la brezza fresca che entrando da lì mi aveva solleticato sgradevolmente le caviglie, forse il caleidoscopio di sogni confusi che aveva popolato la notte.  
  
Non c’erano facce, nomi, volti, tutto si fondeva insieme senza luoghi o situazioni riconoscibili.  
Non avevo sognato Potter - o almeno non riuscivo a ricordarlo - ed avevo fatto prima di allora sogni così agitati che mi lasciavano uno sgradevole senso di allarme come strascico appena sveglio, ma quella volta avevo un retrogusto amaro e metallico sotto la lingua.  
  
Ormai non avevo più voglia di rimettermi a dormire. Ancora intorpidito andai in bagno e mi lavai il viso. L’acqua fresca mi aiutò.  
  
Decisi di scendere nel salotto ancora tranquillo per prendermi qualcosa di fresco da bere - nemmeno lavarmi i denti aveva stemperato completamente quel gusto amaro.  
  
  
Di lì a poche ore avremmo avuto una sontuosa colazione - come ogni anno la tavola sarebbe stata un tripudio di tutti i miei cibi preferiti. Il cielo era plumbeo, coperto di nuvole e non solo per l’ora. Il sole non spuntò neppure dopo.  
  
  
  
Quando scesi nuovamente in salone la tavola era pronta e c’erano tutti. Mia madre in una tunica viola scuro parlava con mia zia, che indossava un abito nero leggermente antiquato ed aveva spazzolato i suoi lunghi capelli neri, ora le ricadevano ai lati del volto in una criniera folta e mossa, molto simile a quella che avevo visto nelle vecchie foto. Mio padre di fronte alle due mescolava il suo caffè con espressione tranquilla. Mentre mio padre alzava il volto per sorridermi e dirmi ‘ buongiorno’ notai che portava ancora il colletto della camicia abbottonato fino all’ultimo bottone.  
  
“Buongiorno, Draco.”  
  
Zia Bellatrix alzò il suo volto spigoloso - smagrito da Azkaban ma con un colorito già più sano di giorno in giorno.  
  
“Buongiorno, zia…” Lei mi sorrise, fiera - vidi la sua lunga mano appoggiare la tazzina sul tavolo con un gesto elegante, afferrare il cucchiaino. Le riluceva lo sguardo mentre mi guardava - ed aveva un mucchio di domande da fare, tante cose voleva sapere di me. Come mi trovavo ad Hogwarts? E il nuovo regime mi piaceva?  
  
Mi ci vollero pochi istanti di conversazione per rendermi conto che mia zia possedeva ed aveva affinato la stessa cosa che anche io mi ero accorto di avere negli ultimi tempi.  
Ma era come essere un bambino euforico per via del castello di sabbia così bello e ben costruito che d’un tratto si volta e vede _uno scultore all’opera_.  
  
La sua mente era un fuoco vivo, silenzioso, perennemente ardente. Capii che contribuiva a quell’insolita aura che la circondava - la sua presenza agitava l’aria come il guizzare di una fiamma - e capii anche che era diversa da mio padre.  
  
Mentre lui erigeva un solido ma discreto _muro_ a difesa della sua mente lei era in parte _protesa_ verso gli altri per sondarli, scrutarli, impadronirsi di ciò che si celava dietro i loro occhi.  
  
“Tiger e Goyle sono un disastro e se vengono bocciati anche quest’anno io non potrò farci proprio niente.” Dissi d’un tratto lanciando una mezza occhiata in direzione di mio padre - per tutto il tempo avevo fissato tranquillamente mia zia Bellatrix negli occhi sentendomi sfiorare da strane dita invisibili, che pure non riuscivano a toccarmi del tutto…  
  
“Ah, parla dei figli di…?” fece lei con familiarità.  
“Si.” - Le  rispose prontamente mio padre intercettando i suoi occhi - “Goyle in particolare non brilla dal punto di vista accademico…” Fece un sorriso tagliente.  
Mi zia non replicò - come se quell’appunto non le interessasse e non avesse niente da commentare.  
  
Avevo l’impressione che appena terminata la colazione - e appena io mi fossi allontanato - avrebbero iniziato a parlare di quelle cose che non potevo sapere, di quelle cose che erano nell’aria: gli ultimi piani dell’Oscuro Signore, dov’era lui e cosa stava progettando.  
  
In realtà mentre finivo di spazzolare il mio uovo qualcosa di lui dissero, sempre con riserbo però, essendo io presente. All’epoca bevevo ogni parola ed ero affascinato e terrorizzato allo stesso tempo dall’Oscuro Signore.  
  
“Si sta occupando di lui ancora quella specie di topo… é talmente goffo e stupido. Yaxley invece non si farà vedere in giro per un po’ o mi sbaglio?”  
“Yaxley ha sbagliato ed é stato punito. Ci ha fatto perdere una montagna di tempo… ma adesso le cose cambieranno.”  
  
Non c’era bisogno dell’occhiata eloquente di mia madre per spegnere quella conversazione prima che andasse troppo in là: mio padre cambiò bruscamente discorso - e forse a mia zia non piacque.  
  
“Cosa mi dici di Rodolphus, Bella? Sarà dei nostri?”  
Ricordo che mia zia fece una smorfia come se le avessero messo del sale nel caffé.  
  
“Si, sarà dei nostri… oh, vai via Draco? Ci vediamo a pranzo, ragazzo.”  
  
Si, zio Rodolphus non era proprio un argomento che mi interessasse. E poi avevo appena scoperto una cosa: stare troppo tempo insieme a mia zia mi metteva a disagio… e non solo per via del colletto abbottonato di mio padre.  
  
  
*  
  
Piovve a tratti per tutto il giorno, una pioggerella amara che inzaccherò i vetri delle nostre finestre.  
  
Non avevo altro da fare se non mangiare, rispondere a qualche Gufo, cincischiare compiti che non avevo voglia di fare… ero quasi felice che quella fosse la mia ultima notte a casa, quasi felice di tornare ad Hogwarts. Ci ritirammo presto dopo cena. Aveva smesso di piovere anche se l’aria era ancora gonfia di umidità. Per le undici e mezza ero sdraiato sul letto in pigiama e sfogliavo svogliatamente l’ultimo numero di ‘Qudditch oggi’.  
  
Stavo osservando la foto di un giocatore dei Cannoni di Chudley quando trasalendo mi ricordai di aver lasciato la bacchetta in sala da pranzo.  
Mi alzai, a disagio. Era una seccatura dover scendere… ma non mi piaceva non avere la mia bacchetta sul comodino. Mi infilai le pantofole da camera con una smorfia.  
Non mi andava neppure di incaricare un Elfo di portarmi la bacchetta: va detto che dopo quanto avevo sentito dire ed avevo visto non mi fidavo assolutamente di lasciare una bacchetta nelle mani di un Elfo. In questo la pensavo proprio come mio padre che si incaricava sempre della propria bacchetta di persona.  
Non c’era nessuno in sala da pranzo - ma forse stavano parlottando nello studio al piano di sopra o in qualche altra stanza della casa a prova di orecchie.  
  
Trovai la bacchetta dove l’avevo lasciata prima di pranzo senza riprenderla, su un mobile nel tinello.  
  
Me la infilai nella tasca del pigiama e sentendomi decisamente più tranquillo mi avviai di sopra prendendo le scale centrali.  
  
  
A metà del silenzioso corridoio del primo piano - mentre sbuffavo per aver scelto la strada più lunga alla mia stanza - il mio sguardo fu attirato da una porta socchiusa.  
  
Dentro era praticamente buio, ma quella porta era socchiusa anziché aperta ed avevo sentito il fantasma di una voce, forse anche il rumore attutito di una sedia trascinata contro il pavimento.  
  
Mi avvicinai cautamente tenendomi sulla destra ed aderii all’anta chiusa. Mi accorsi che la stanza non era buia - c’era la luce soffusa del caminetto a rischiararla a sufficienza.  
Era una delle stanze degli ospiti, per la precisione- realizzai improvvisamente con un tuffo al cuore - _la stanza di zia Bellatrix._  
  
Infatti d’un tratto udii _la sua voce_ provenire dall’interno.  
  
“… un talento naturale… stavo provando a sfiorare la sua mente sai, così per curiosità. E lui mi ha respinto! Non sono riuscita a vedere niente, neppure mezza immagine. Ha mai studiato Occlumanzia?”  
  
Parlava di me - con una fitta d’orgoglio sbirciai dentro la fessura cogliendo lo spicchio di un grande letto a baldacchino sfatto… ed un ginocchio che mi era _familiare_. Appartenente ad un uomo che sedeva sulle coltri sfatte.  
  
“E  perché tu sbirci nella mente di mio figlio, Bella?”  
Sussurrò la voce bassa, strascicata di mio padre.  
“Comunque non ha mai studiato seriamente la materia, anche perché era troppo giovane. Quest’anno però incomincerà, direi che é proprio il caso, no?”  
  
“Assolutamente!” - rispose lei con calore, ignorando la domanda precedente. Poi sfrecciò all’interno del mio campo visivo… indossava una vestaglia da camera nera che aveva l’aria di essere passata di moda da un paio di anni. Deglutii… ora vedevo le sue braccia nude e scarne, ancora scavate dalle privazioni di Azkaban, il fuoco ne disegnava il contorno ambrato.  
  
Seguirono pochi istanti di silenzio durante i quali feci per ritrarmi - mi domandavo perché accidenti non stavano più attenti… le lunghe cosce di mia zia scivolarono fuori dalla vestaglia mentre le avvolgeva intorno alle ginocchia di mio padre, scivolandogli praticamente in braccio.  
  
_Avvampai_.  
  
Mio padre emise un profondo sospiro - e poi le circondò la vita con le braccia.  
Mi ritrassi - volevo davvero allontanarmi, poi udii mia zia ringhiare e mio padre risponderle nel suo tono strascicato e beffardo. “No, così non se ne parla. Porto ancora i segni.” Ammonì la sua voce melliflua con decisione… e i miei occhi tornarono ad infilarsi nella fessura. Mio padre l’aveva sollevata e fatta atterrare sul letto carponi, adesso era alle spalle di mia zia: lei esibiva un ghigno molle, i gomiti piantati nella coperta. Pareva decisamente divertita. Guardava mio padre, il quale si muoveva alle sue spalle.  
  
Ora aveva i fianchi scarni nudi, mio padre li palpava e li strizzava con lo sguardo basso, il volto concentrato… mia zia aveva iniziato a dire qualcosa con il solito sogghigno sulle labbra, poi si interruppe con un grido roco: “ _O-oh_! P-piano!” Vidi le guance avvamparle mentre il resto della sua protesta le moriva in gola. Il suo viso si contorse - continuava a guardare indietro verso mio padre da sopra la spalla nuda. I lunghi capelli neri le ricadevano contro la coperta.  
  
Lui alzò il volto - ora un largo ghigno lascivo gli increspava le labbra sottili e gli incendiava il viso appuntito.  
“No, Bella… _'piano'_ no.” E la attirò a se’ con un brusco strattone facendole trascinare la coperta con i gomiti. Il collo di mia zia scattò all’indietro, la testa ricadde in avanti.  
  
Sentii un suono liquido sovrapporsi al ruggito del caminetto - le guance di mia zia erano diventate color mattone, lei ansimava stridula, gli occhi chiusi, le unghie aggrappate al copriletto tutto aggrovigliato.  
  
“Se devi fare rumori tanto volgari lo tolgo, cara cognata…”  
“No, _no_ …” la sua voce era irriconoscibile, le sue palpebre fremevano, mostrava i denti, le labbra sottili contratte in una specie di ringhio. Mio padre la faceva sobbalzare. Aveva preso a darle addosso seccamente, quasi violentemente, con un ritmo serrato: ogni movimento era accompagnato da un cigolio metallico - ma forse le mie orecchie erano così tese al minimo rumore per la paura di essere scoperto da captare il minimo respiro… _il letto cigolava ritmicamente sottolineando e rimarcando la realtà_ , avevo visto abbastanza, avevo visto troppo, mi sentivo disgustato, raggelato, dentro di me serpeggiava qualcosa di molto sgradevole, una sorta di divertito dispetto - mi stavo allontanando pronto a tornare nelle tenebre sicure del corridoio _quando mi resi conto di aver guardato in volto mia zia per un attimo di troppo.  
_   
D’un tratto le sue palpebre si spalancarono del tutto sul suo sguardo scuro e _sussultò_.  
  
Non mi _vide_ , ma di sicuro si accorse nella mia presenza perché _sfiorò la mia mente_.  
Balzai indietro terrorizzato.  
  
Mio padre non aveva smesso di fare ciò che stava facendo ( _quanto cazzo doveva cigolare quel letto!_ ) non si era accorto di nulla e non aveva alzato il volto. Non rimasi di certo lì ad aspettare che mi scoprissero di persona.  
  
* * *  
  
  
Il giorno dopo avevo troppo da fare con il baule per _soffermarmi_ in salotto.  
  
Uno strano dispetto si era consolidato dentro di me - rivedevo mio padre addossato a quella donna dalle palpebre pesanti con il petto ansante ( _risentivo il cigolio del letto_ ) mi sentivo dentro qualcosa di disgustoso… che non aveva niente a che fare con ciò che avevo visto, ne’ con il risentimento che _avrei dovuto provare_ per via di mia madre.  
  
Anzi a volte lei mi dava l’impressione di sapere tutto… e che non le _importasse_.  
  
_‘Ma quando se ne va?_ ’ - mi sorpresi a pensare allacciando le cinghie e verificando di aver preso tutto dopo pranzo e mi sentii un po’ in colpa. Il camino mi aspettava, sarei tornato a scuola nel solito modo che tutti gli studenti usavano alla fine delle brevi vacanze primaverili.  
  
Lei mi abbracciò con calore - in piedi di fronte alla porta del salotto - e lo stesso fece mia madre. Chiusi gli occhi quando le braccia di mia zia si avvolsero vigorosamente intorno alle mie spalle - quella donna, notai all'improvviso aveva un tocco in qualche modo _maschile_ rispetto a quello della sorella. Mi madre mi baciò sulla guancia e mi riempì di raccomandazioni, ma come ogni anno fu mio padre ad accompagnarmi verso il caminetto con il mio baule ed il mio manico di scopa ed a a gettare nel fuoco una manciata di polvere volante.  
  
Le fiamme erano quasi pronte - appena le vidi diventare smeraldine allungai un piede verso gli alari, pronto… fino all’ultimo avevo sperato di cavarmela, dopo tutto mia zia si era comportata come se niente fosse scrutandomi con il suo solito cipiglio fiero ed orgoglioso, _ma dentro di me sapevo che non poteva andare semplicemente così._  
Mio padre si chinò con la scusa di spingere il baule tra le fiamme.   
  
“Non si spia dalle porte, ragazzo.”  
  
Mi _bisbigliò._ Per poco non inciampai oltrepassando l'alare del camino. Avevo spalancato lentamente la bocca, ma la richiusi. Finsi di concentrarmi sul mio baule, di stare attento al bordo di marmo del camino. Mio padre fece un passo avanti, la lunga, elegante giacca scura frusciò.  
  
“Tua zia si é accorta che c’era qualcuno ed anche che eri tu. Dopo tutto é una Occlumante molto versata, nonché una Legilimens portentosa. Era molto divertita…”  
  
Poi sentii arrivare la sua mano, dolce e tiepida sulla spalla e mentre ero con entrambi i piedi tra le fiamme qualcosa si risvegliò in fondo alla mia gola. Mi voltai a guardarlo prima di arretrare per essere risucchiato dal fuoco e dissi: “Starà da noi ancora per molto?”  
Mio padre sgranò leggermente gli occhi pallidi, colto di sorpresa - poi rise.  
“ _C-cosa…?_ ” Feci, al colmo della frustrazione a causa di quella sensazione di indefinibile dispetto che non mi aveva lasciato in pace per un attimo dalla notte prima.  
Ci pensò mio padre in quel momento a farmi capire _da cosa dipendesse._  
“Su… sei forse _geloso_ , Draco?”


	30. 30

Ad Hogwarts il clima era mite - benché rigido - e c’era anche il sole.  
Sapete come si dice, la pioggia aspetta che tu vada in vacanza? Ecco. Arrivai assieme allo sparuto gruppo di allievi che aveva deciso di lasciare il castello per quel breve soggiorno in famiglia. Mi resi conto solo allora di quanta gente _in realtà_ fosse rimasta ad Hogwarts. Oltrepassai due ragazzini di Tassorosso che ostruivano il passaggio - quelli balzarono di lato non appena mi videro, sogguardandomi con occhiate spaventate - salii fino al mio dormitorio tranquillo ed appoggiai il mantello sul baule. Era ancora vacanza, dopo tutto: le lezioni sarebbero riprese solo l’indomani.  
  
Il castello era tranquillo ed io non avevo nulla da fare. Mentre scendevo di nuovo nella Sala Comune pensavo ai compiti che avrei dovuto consegnare l’indomani… e mi venne in mente che non potevo finire il tema di Astronomia senza la biblioteca.  
  
Era come se le mura della scuola in mia assenza si fossero saturate di ricordi.  
Il clima portato dal nuovo regime era ormai evidentissimo. Passando di fronte alla scala che portava allo studio di Dolores Umbridge affrettai istintivamente il passo.  
Poi non fui capace di lasciarmi alle spalle il punto del corridoio in cui avevo avuto l’unica conversazione più o meno normale con Potter… e all’improvviso ogni pietra del castello, ogni arazzo, ogni svagato fantasma mi ricordava _lui_. Era rimasto a scuola. Niente Weasley, niente catapecchia puzzolente e giardino infestato di erbacce.  
Chissà che cosa aveva in servo la Umbridge per lui. Si diceva che Sibilla Cooman - l’insegnante di Divinazione, una materia che mi ero guardato bene dallo scegliere - fosse finita in verifica. Era solo la prima della lista, avevo buoni motivi per crederlo.  
  
  
Circolavano pochi studenti in biblioteca - quasi tutti erano del quinto anno. Prelevavano libri dagli scaffali, due o tre occupavano un tavolo e scrivevano freneticamente borbottandosi qualcosa, tutti avevano il volto invaso di quella che ormai chiamavamo ansia da esami. Si sentiva solo il fruscio delle pagine e di tanto in tanto qualche bisbiglio concitato.  
  
Mi stavo dirigendo a mia volta verso lo scaffale di Astronomia, sperando ardentemente che nessuno avesse preso il libro che mi serviva ( nessun Potter in vista) quando alzai lo sguardo verso un tavolo in fondo, vicino alla finestra _e per poco non mi venne un colpo._  
  
C’era Tiger laggiù, vedevo le sue goffe, imponenti spalle curve su un enorme tomo. Era completamente assorto, le sopracciglia corrugate tanto da gettargli una specie di ombra sofferente sul volto… _seduta accanto a lui c’era Luna Lovegood._ Era china sul libro con lui e stava mormorando con pazienza qualcosa che io a quella distanza non potevo sentire. Tiger fissava assorto le pagine, seguiva il movimento della sua mano.  
  
Anche quel giorno indossava quella ridicola collana e in spregio a qualsiasi regola sull’abbigliamento portava i lunghi capelli biondo sporco gettati su una spalla.  
  
Rimasi per un po’ a fissare quella scena, imbambolato.  
  
  
_Sto sognando._  
  
Ma no, c’era quella montagna del mio amico con una piuma in mano - accanto a quella ridicola Lovegood, tre di lei legate insieme non avrebbero fatto un Tiger intero.  
  
Ad un tratto lui la guardò di sfuggita mentre lei estraeva qualcosa dalla borsa e recuperava una pergamena dal tavolo. Distolse lo sguardo rapidamente non appena Luna si voltò nuovamente verso di lui. Aveva tutta l’intenzione di alzarsi - lo fece, mormorando ancora qualcosa a Tiger, il quale annuì in silenzio ed avvicinò il libro a se’. Non ce la facevo più, non mi importava se lei veniva dalla mia parte, anzi era proprio ciò che speravo: emersi da dietro lo scaffale.  
  
Luna Lovegood arrivò fino a me come se niente fosse, l’aria più tranquilla di questo mondo - Merlino potente, indossava delle calze gialle quel giorno - e quando fummo abbastanza vicini mi spedì una mezza occhiata indecifrabile con quei suoi occhi pallidi, leggermente sporgenti.  
“ _Ehi_!” Dissi d’impulso, per poi pentirmene quasi subito.  
Per fortuna la reception era vuota, quella bibliotecaria dannata non era nei paraggi… o mi avrebbe buttato fuori all’istante visto che non avevo bisbigliato ma _quasi urlato._.  
La Lovegood si voltò tranquillamente a guardarmi, piuttosto sorpresa.  
  
Io ero _Draco Malfoy_ \- tutti sapevano che ero il favorito di Dolores Umbridge. Tutti sapevano che… odiavo Potter. La Lovegood mi guardò come se non avesse mai sentito niente del genere - non so spiegarlo ancora oggi, era davvero fuori di testa quella.  
  
“Che stai cercando di fare?”  
  
Era amica di Potter, confabulava con Potter: secondo la Umbridge, Potter stava facendo qualcosa di nascosto, qualcosa che violava almeno una quindicina di decreti della scuola. Ci assillava con quella storia ogni volta che poteva…  
  
“Guarda che ti ho _vista_.” Dissi fissandola negli occhi - più la guardavo e meno mi capacitavo di quel che avevo visto, meno mi pareva probabile che fino a qualche minuto prima lei fosse lì, seduta accanto a Tiger… “Di che cosa stavate parlando?”  
  
Lei inarcò le sopracciglia chiare a quella mia uscita aspra, troppo diretta.  
“Di esami.”  
  
Rispose guardandomi come se fossi matto.  
Mi innervosii ancora di più.  
  
“Beh, non…”  
“Il tuo amico é dislessico. Non lo sapevi?”  
  
_Disse… che?!_  
  
Deglutii, alzai il mento e bilanciai meglio il libro che mi stava distruggendo il braccio. “ _Certo_ che lo sapevo. E allora?”  
Lei si voltò per tornare sui suoi passi - intanto, due studenti avevano iniziato a bisbigliare tra di loro, osservandoci di sottecchi.  
“E _allora_ sta diventando matto, con gli esami.”  
  
  
E mi lasciò lì come un gargoyle di pietra mentre usciva quasi correndo dalla biblioteca.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Era uno spettacolo terrificante quella Cooman.  
  
Tutta la scuola si era riunita ad assistere. Pianse, implorò - anche se non arrivò mai ad urlare - e i suoi bagagli vennero scaraventati giù dalle scale da _qualcuno._  
  
_Una donna che sorrideva osservando dall’alto la scena, una donna bassa, anziana e tozza, vestita di rosa._  
  
Era _cominciata_. L’avevano buttata fuori.  
  
Io osservavo la scena da dietro le spalle di Blaise - eravamo appena arrivati, lei discorreva con la Umbridge già da un po’. L’eco del suo pianto aveva attirato lì Goyle.  
  
Pensavano tutti che fosse la resa dei conti… ma io non fui sorpreso, quando comparve Silente.  
  
Dall’esatto momento in cui il portone principale si spalancò e lui entrò nel vasto ambiente seppi che l’avrebbe spuntata anche questa volta. Silente la spuntava sempre, era un osso molto duro: a giudicare da come il volto le si fece livido di collera, anche la Umbridge lo sapeva.  
Mentre lo guardava la Umbridge diventava via via più paonazza nel bagliore tremulo di tutte quelle torce.  
  
Non poteva cacciarla dal castello, le fece presente. E lui poi secondo le attuali norme ancora in vigore _poteva proporre un candidato più idoneo alla cattedra di Divinazione, qualora il Ministero non ne avesse già proposto uno._  
  
A me non interessava proprio niente di Divinazione, ma per nulla al mondo avrei voluto perdermi quella scena.  
  
Detestavo Silente, detestavo… d’accordo… avevo _paura_ di Dolores Umbridge, ma mio padre mi aveva detto che il gioco di forza tra quei due si sarebbe fatto interessante.  
  
Mio padre sarebbe stato d’accordo con lei anche di fronte al ‘candidato idoneo’ per la cattedra.  
  
Fissava con evidente schifo il Centauro, anzi _l’ibrido._  
_Candidato ideale._  
  
Era chiaro che con quella Silente le dichiarava _apertamente_ guerra.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
Tiger fu una tomba per quanto riguardava la Lovegood. Si era messo a studiare sillabando le lettere, poi ripetendole ad alta voce. Per me fu una sorta di shock: non lo avevo mai visto scrivere più di dieci righe a tema, adesso studiava - o insomma era alle prese con i libri - per almeno un’oretta al giorno, tutti i giorni.  
  
Non lo avevo mai sentito leggere ad alta voce, faceva pure quello - se pure contenutamente.  
Con estrema discrezione andai a cercare la definizione del termine che aveva usato la Lovegood in biblioteca - ma non lo trovai.  
Tiger diventava ogni giorno più alacre e più reticente sull’argomento ‘Lovegood’. Alla fine un pomeriggio chiesi a Severus Snape e lui me lo spiegò, non senza un’occhiata curiosa.  
  
_“Significa ‘difficoltà insita alla lettura’. Difficoltà nel decifrare il linguaggio scritto.”_  
  
Ah.  
  
_Tiger, hai più visto la Lovegood?_   
Sparavo a tradimento.   
'Cosa fa la Lovegood in questi giorni?' O roba del genere.  
_Questa mattina a colazione,_ faceva lui, di poche parole come al solito.  
_Sai che cosa intendo,_ ribattevo io senza mezzi termini.  
E lì calava il silenzio.  
Poi una sera - io avevo messo l’ultimo punto al tema di Pozioni e lo stavo arrotolando, mancava una settimana sola agli esami - all’ennesima mia insinuante domanda a trabocchetto, Tiger rispose _davvero_.  
Non lo avevo mai sentito parlare così - oltre che dire una frase così lunga.  
  
“Ma no, Draco. Solo quella volta. Lei é di _Corvonero_ , no?”  
Stavo per aggiungere qualcosa - ma esitai.  
“Voglio dire, é _intelligente_.” E sorrise a mo’ di scusa- quando sorrideva in quel modo mi faceva quasi paura, era un sorriso timido, sfuggente, preferivo vederlo ridere forte, con arroganza come al solito, magari assestare un pugno al tavolo o prendere a pugni qualcuno perché a me girava così.  
“Insomma, lo sai che io sono scemo.”  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Qualcuno infilò uno Snaso nell’ufficio della Umbridge - due volte in un mese - e le sue urla echeggiarono fino al terzo piano. Perfino Snape dai suoi sotterranei venne fuori a vedere cosa fosse successo.  
  
Io studiavo e studiavo - o almeno ci provavo - mentre Tiger tornava al suo consueto mutismo, a cambiare espressione quando per caso incrociavamo la Lovegood in giro per la scuola.  
  
La gente stava impazzendo. Lanciavano Caccabombe in giro - nessuno venne mai beccato ma non dimenticherò mai le urla stridule di quella donna, mai - inspiegabilmente i corridoi venivano allagati - la colpa era sempre di qualche fantasma, a sentire i pochi studenti che lei riusciva ad acciuffare. La gente nascondeva troppo spesso una mano nella tunica, io facevo caso a quel dettaglio, li vedevo a colazione, a lezione, sapevo cosa voleva dire.  
  
I Weasley coronarono quel clima di sotterranea ribellione con una fuga spettacolare a cavallo dei loro manici di scopa confiscati.  
  
Li applaudirono, li festeggiarono mentre la Umbridge sbraitava impotente. Avevano anche annunciato pubblicamente - sopra le teste di tutti e con un gran sorriso - che avrebbero inaugurato a breve il loro negozio di scherzi - non era tanto per dire, comunicarono l’indirizzo. Erano loro, tra parentesi tutti quei fuochi d’artificio che qualche giorno prima avevano infestato l’intero castello.  
I fuochi erano notevoli, anche se naturalmente mi guardai bene dal lodarli di fronte ad una sconvolta Dolores Umbridge. La tazza ora le tremava tra le dita, il suo sguardo era maniacale, pieno di dispetto e collera.  
  
“Li sobilla, é chiaro. Tutta la scuola mi avversa. Ma io resisterò, il Ministero resisterà.”  
  
Un po’ di thé cadde sulla gonna dalla tazza tremante. Il suo fiocco rosa era storto.  
  
“Si professoressa… sicuro, lo sa che ha il nostro appoggio.”  
  
Rispondevo cauto. Per ‘ _nostro_ ’ intendevo il mio e quello di mio padre - era così che quella donna mi vedeva a volte, come una sorta di strana estensione di Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.  
Le visite nel suo studio erano riprese, ma non mi chiamò mai più lì da solo.  
Ciò nonostante ero incapace di sedere tranquillo, anche tra Tiger, Goyle e Nott. I muscoli della schiena mi diventavano corde quando occupavo quella maledetta poltrona. La tenevo costantemente d’occhio. In quel periodo non mi avvicinò, parve dimenticarsi dell’ultima volta in cui si era trovata sola con me… _ma qualcosa mi diceva che neppure con me aveva finito._  
  
  
* *  
  
  
Venne a svegliarci lei personalmente, la trovammo nella Sala Comune di Serpeverde.  
  
_Ci annunciava che nottetempo era riuscita a sbarazzarsi di Albus Silente._  
  
La gente stava uscendo per andare a lezione - io la vidi lì, in piedi di fronte al grande, bel teschio esposto sopra al caminetto e lo stomaco mi si annodò cancellandomi la fame.  
Alcuni studenti - tra cui Pansy - si erano raccolti accanto a lei bisbigliando eccitati.  
Silente ricercato, _in fuga propio così!_  
Notai che una luce diversa le brillava nello sguardo. Sembrava provata, ma sorrideva di nuovo soddisfatta. Aveva su un completo molto elegante - spiccava come un pugno nell’occhio, rosa da fare male.  
  
Le chiesero molti dettagli, la tempestarono di domande - e si vedeva che solo l’euforia le impediva di imporci di alzare la mano per parlare uno ad uno. Disse solo che il Ministero cercava Silente - avremmo potuto leggere tutto sulla Gazzetta - perché aveva cercato di _rovesciare il Ministro ed assumere il potere egli stesso._  
  
Lasciò che le esclamazioni dei miei compagni si alzassero, guardando uno ad uno i volti di quelli più vicini - non poteva arrivare al mio perché io mi ero fermato in cima alla scala del dormitorio, dove non potevo essere visto. Mentre scendevo - la notizia era stata un vero colpo, ma dovevo pur scendere a lezione quel giorno- avvertii una fitta di quella sua strana euforia in pieno stomaco.  
Quante volte mio padre aveva cercato di liberarsi di Silente? Sembrava proprio che anche se indirettamente questa volta ci fosse riuscito. Al mio secondo anno le cose non erano andate per il verso giusto… ma quella volta…   
“Oh, signor Malfoy. Venga con me. Ed anche il signor Tiger, Goyle, la signorina Pansy.” Quando la _mia euforia_ si riflesse nel tripudio di quegli occhi da rospo, la sentii _accartocciarsi_ e diventare amara come fiele.  
Sulla soglia della Sala Comune, con noi quattro al seguito si bloccò.  
Aveva rimandato l’annuncio migliore per fare più effetto, era chiaro.  
“Ad ogni modo, sono lieta di annunciarvi che sono appena stata nominata Preside!”  
  
Mi unii forzatamente alle risate degli altri.  
  
  
*  
  
“Ecco qui. Squadra di Inquisizione. Che ve ne pare?”  
  
Le lezioni sarebbero iniziate tra più di un’ora. Ci aveva lasciato il tempo di bere qualcosa, fare colazione - ma poi dovevamo venire da lei, di corsa. Il Decreto che ci aveva nominati come Squadra era passato pressoché inosservato data la notizia più grande, quella che riguardava la fuga di Silente dagli Auror.  
  
Mi appuntò la piccola spilla sul petto per ultimo, poi fece qualche passo indietro come per rimirare l’effetto. I suoi occhi brillavano, assorti e gioiosi.  
La ringraziai - come l’avevano ringraziata tutti e lei: “Congratulazioni a voi, ve la siete meritata!”.  
Poi l’occhio mi cadde sulla scrivania.  
  
C’era una grande targa dorata al centro. Diceva ‘Preside’.  
Ma tutti a Hogwarts sapevano che c’era _un solo_ Studio del Preside.  
Tutti i Presidi alloggiavano lì, nessuna eccezione. Ci ero stato una volta sola, era pieno di ritratti dei vecchi Presidi della Scuola.  
La voce di mio padre rimbombò attraverso il tempo, amplificata dalla memoria…  
_“Lo studio si apre solo all’attuale Preside, Draco. Ognuno di loro deve essere designato dal predecessore, quando lascia la Scuola…_ ”  
  
  
“Qualcosa la impensierisce, caro?”  
La Umbridge mi fissava come si fissa un dolce particolarmente goloso.  
  
“Oh no, signora… _Preside_.”  
  
Lei sorrise ed indirizzò un cenno a Tiger a Goyle ed a Pansy.  
  
“Voi potete andare, adesso. Lei, signor Malfoy… dovrebbe aspettare un attimo.”  
  
  
_No.  
  
No, no no no._  
  
“Si sieda… ha mangiato abbastanza?” La sua voce mielosa mi trafisse da parte a parte, le ginocchia mi avevano ceduto senza che me ne accorgessi, non ero neppure riuscito a dissimulare la cosa. “Ci vediamo dopo, Draco…” dissero titubanti Tiger e Goyle gettandomi una mezza occhiata esitante.  
  
Lei li guardò uscire uno ad uno e richiudersi la porta alle spalle.  
La schiena di Pansy si portò via quell’espressione bonaria e dolciastra, quella che la sostituì alla velocità della luce non mi piacque.  
  
La bacchetta mi rotolò via di mano - ero stato così _sciocco_ da estrarla automaticamente appena lei si era mossa.  
  
_“Incarceramus.”_  
  
Sussurrò lei con voce _amabile_.  
“Contro la tua _Preside_ , Draco? Non oseresti mai.”  
  
Ero in piedi... mi sentii sollevare di qualche centimetro dal pavimento. Per alzarmi avevo appena travolto la sedia. Lei avanzava verso di me con la bacchetta tesa, un sorriso ancora più largo stampato sulla faccia. Faticavo a respirare. Potevo solo fissarla in silenzio mentre avanzava con tutta la calma del mondo. Le sue funi mi sospinsero delicatamente contro il muro dello studio.  
  
Lei mi si avvicinò fino a che potei vedere nei minimi dettagli il pizzo di quel suo orrido fiocchetto - ringhiai e sussultai quando la sua mano tozza si alzò… ma ritrasse di scatto le dita.  
  
Sentii un altro incantesimo - lo riconobbi, avvampando di rabbia. _Languelingua._  
  
“Sssh…” fece dolcemente sfiorandomi il mento, poi la mascella con le dita tozze.  
  
“ _Allora… che cosa ci ha insegnato papà, Draco?_ ”  
  
Sibilò con una voce bassa, tripudiante, resa quasi roca dall’eccitazione. Rabbrividii. Naturalmente non potevo risponderle, ma non aveva importanza. “ _… che tutto si basa su degli scambi…_ ” concluse con l’ombra dell’antico tono saccente - poi mi infilò la mano che non reggeva la bacchetta tra le gambe. Strizzai gli occhi così forte da farmi male. La sentii addossarsi a me, dimenarsi come un’anguilla, ansimare a tratti.  
_Ero sicuro che avrei vomitato._  
Non vedevo come evitarlo.  
Le sue dita si facevano impazienti là sotto - le sentivo come orridi, tozzi tentacoli invadenti. Captavo zaffate del suo profumo zuccherino - si era proprio tirata a lucido quel giorno - sentii uno sbuffo di impazienza, poi le sue dita di nuovo contro la carne. Me le aveva infilate sotto i pantaloni, nella divisa, cercando qualcosa che non sarebbe mai arrivato…  
  
_“Su, puttanella… dai puttanella di papà… ”_  
  
Riuscii ad emettere un gemito - mi spaventò sentire quel suono di disperazione uscire dalla mia gola - mi facevano male le palpebre a furia di tenere gli occhi strizzati… ma proprio non potevo impedirmelo. Tirai su con il naso, un sapore pungente, salato mi inviò un lungo brivido simile ad una scudisciata lungo il collo.  
  
Qualcosa a quel punto le suscitò un borbottio contrariato - sentii la tozza mano ritrarsi goffamente dalle mie mutande.  
  
Realizzai di star piangendo solo allora.  
  
_“Oh, va bene. Non c’è molto tempo… gira il palmo, ho detto giralo…”_  
  
Le funi si torsero improvvisamente - pur con delicatezza - portando il palmo della mia mano a ruotare verso l’esterno. Le dita mi si erano intorpidite - le mossi… poi le sentii incontrare qualcosa di molle ed umido. Qualcosa di più solido salì strusciandosi per qualche istante contro la mia coscia… _“Muovi queste belle dita, ragazzo… ti insegno come si fa - oh, si… si… così! Bravo, dolce, puro ragazzo…”_  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
“Malfoy! Che cosa ci fai qui?”  
  
Mi voltai come se qualcuno mi avesse colpito.  
  
Che cosa ci faceva Potter di fronte a quella dannata porta, ancora? Sorvegliava la sua scopa requisita? Cosa?  
“ _Tu,_ piuttosto.” Tacqui, trattenendomi proprio all’ultimo dal tirare ancora su con il naso.  
Mi ero ripulito il viso ma mi sentivo ancora in bocca il retrogusto delle lacrime.  
Mi voltai solennemente a guardarlo - lentamente, più che altro… lui era fermo in mezzo al corridoio, visibilmente scosso.  
Forse si sentiva anche lui come un sacco di vetri rotti… Istintivamente, nascosi la Spilla della Squadra in una piega della veste. Lui non se ne accorse - mi scrutava la faccia e le mani incredulo, come se stesse cercando segni di _punizione_.  
Ma non c’erano segni ne' sulle mie mani ne' altrove, non quella volta.  
“La _Preside_ mi ha fatto chiamare, Potter.”  
  
_Non riuscii a recuperare tutti i pezzi, non in quel momento. No._  
Lui fece una smorfia quando pronunciai quella parola… ‘ _Preside_ ’. Poi spazzò via ogni mia speranza di fare finta di niente: “Che diavolo é successo ancora?”  
  
Ed era impossibile nasconderglielo.  
Impossibile, non avevo speranze di riuscirci - quel suo tono diceva già tutto.  
  
_No, non mi riferisco a qualcun altro che ha fatto fuori, non penso  di certo che sospetti di te per quegli Snasi e so che non puoi esserti beccato una punizione con lei…_  
  
La campanella della prima ora squarciò quel silenzio con il suo sono remoto, stranamente attutito.  
  
Per la prima volta in tutta la mia vita fissai Potter dritto negli occhi.  
Lo vidi trasalire impercettibilmente. Ci guardammo, semplicemente, così.  
_Ma si vede tanto, quando uno ha pianto da poco? Cos’è, una specie di maledizione?_ \- Scacciai quel pensiero e risposi solo: “Successo… direi che é successo e basta.”  
  
Le mie parole non avevano un senso compiuto - di certo non erano una frase articolata - ma Potter agì come se gli avessi raccontato tutto per filo e per segno.  
“Come sarebbe… _ehi_!”  
  
_Per forza - lui c’era la volta scorsa, te lo ricordi?_  
Ma avevo lezione, dovevo andare a Trasfigurazione - quasi mi misi a correre, soprassandolo anche se lui andava dalla stessa parte.


	31. 31

l primo giorno della _nuova_ Preside non proseguì così bene com’era iniziato.  
  
Era come se il castello intero - armature e fantasmi, oltre che studenti - si fosse tenuto a freno fino a quel momento.  
  
L’assenza improvvisa di Silente fece precipitare gli eventi… la  gente perse ogni controllo e la cosa sembrava destinata a _crescere_ di giorno in giorno.  
Dovevi stare attento anche ad appoggiarti al corrimano mentre salivi le scale: quello che portava al nostro dormitorio fu spalmato di una speciale melassa che bruciava e puzzava a contatto con la pelle.  
Io la evitai - avevo già schivato un lancio di caccabombe uscendo da Pozioni, così avevo notato subito la sottile patina scivolosa sul legno - ma Pansy si inzaccherò la mano destra e parte dei capelli.  
Qualcuno le lanciò un incantesimo che le fece spuntare un paio di enormi corna, qualcun altro tentò su di legarmi i lacci delle scapre insieme mentre ero seduto a lezione. Tutto _molto bello,_ insomma.   
Gli insegnanti non facevano niente per arginare quel caos… e naturalmente, entro quarantotto ore l’esistenza della Squadra divenne di dominio pubblico.  
Lo _odiavo_.  
  
Presi posto alla terza ora di Storia della Magia di martedì - e per la prima volta la classe era inquieta, bisbigliava a gran voce invece di accasciarsi sui banchi alla prospettiva di un’ora di resoconti amorfi su guerre e conflitti e consigli di maghi e streghe.  
  
“Squadra di Inquisizione…?”  
“Ci toccherà stare attenti.”  
“Con un po’ di fortuna li spediremo tutti in infermeria…”  
  
Mi sentivo soffocare. Con uno sforzo immane mantenni la schiena dritta, appoggiai i libri sul banco e me ne fregai. D’altronde nessuno guardava apertamente dalla mia parte… tranne Potter.  
  
Potter era girato verso di me e mi fissava come un attesa che io lo guardassi a mia volta.  
Non abbassò nemmeno lo sguardo quando ricambiai la sua occhiata - taceva ignorando le occhiate della Granger, che forse si stava chiedendo cosa avesse da guardarmi tanto - i suoi occhi erano colmi di allarme dietro le lenti rotonde degli occhiali.  
  
Ad un certo punto volevo rimanere così in eterno - sospeso in quel vuoto, di fronte al suo sgomento, di fronte al suo allarme, a quel muto interrogativo, con tutte le cose _che ora solo lui sapeva di me_ … _che non avevo osato confidare ad anima viva._  
  
* *  
  
Non era un bel clima per gli esami del quinto.  
  
Non so neppure come riuscii a passarli - a giudicare da quello che vedevo non ero l’unico. La testa di tutti era immancabilmente altrove.  
  
Ripassai ossessivamente tutto ciò che potevo - la sera prima dell’inizio degli esami la trascorsi in silenzio chino sui libri assieme a una decina di compagni intenti a fare quello che facevo io o a sussurrarsi una tiritera infinita di formule. Avevo di fronte a me gli appunti di quattro anni interi - più ovviamente le cose che avevamo affrontato negli ultimi mesi - mi maledicevo per essere stato così lacunoso e frettoloso in passato.  
  
Dovevo concentrarmi, impedire alla mente di vagare, soprattutto perché dopo quella lezione di Storia della Magia Potter mi aveva avvicinato furtivamente ad ora di pranzo - miracolosamente, era solo!  
  
_“Squadra di Inquisizione.”_  
  
Mi aveva sputato contro, le mani cacciate nelle tasche della divisa. Ogni sua parola era piena di ansia e circospezione… ed era decisamente sulla difensiva nonostante si sforzasse di parlarmi normalmente.  
  
“Eh già.”  
  
Non avevo altro da dire o forse avevo _troppe_ di cose da dire… ma non volevo che arrivasse gente e potesse vederci lì in piedi a parlare in quell’angolo, per fortuna erano rimasti in pochi ai tavoli delle Case: quasi tutti avevano finito in dessert ed erano usciti per godersi quell’insperato bel tempo. _E non… volevo mostrarmi debole.  
_ Anche se quello era già successo indipendentemente dalla mia volontà.  
  
Avrei voluto poterlo guardare in viso, invece lasciavo vagare lo sguardo sulla sua divisa, sul suo collo che spuntava dal colletto infilato in fretta, sulle mani strette a pugno nelle tasche.  
  
“Beh, ehm come… come va?”  
  
Fu come se avessi ingoiato un cubetto di ghiaccio mentre contemporaneamente le visceri mi si inondavano di Ardemonio. Quel tono. Sommesso, preoccupato. Preoccupato _per me_. La sua voce spoglia di tutta l’odiosa arroganza… io gli rendevo la vita difficile ogni giorno e lui mi parlava così. Non ce la facevo più. Mi _rovesciai_ letteralmente.  
  
“Più tardi mi ha chiamato di nuovo, per i resoconti. Dobbiamo… dobbiamo consegnare i resoconti giornalieri dei punti che togliamo ai Prefetti.” Deglutii. In realtà _io_ dovevo consegnare i resoconti, aveva messo me a capo della dannata Squadra. “Si fa toccare, mi tocca e mi si struscia addosso. Mi tocca ma a me non… insomma uso le dita e lei é soddisfatta. Anche questa mattina. L’altro giorno mi ha fatto un Incarceramus, poi un altro incantesimo per fare in modo che non urlassi, ma oggi no perché… beh… devo farlo e basta.”  
Presi fiato. E nell’esatto momento in cui tornavo a respirare…  
  
_“… ma porca merda io l’ammazzo!”_  
  
“Harry!”  
  
La voce della Granger dal corridoio. Potter si voltò di scatto verso di lei - poi tornò  a guardarmi… doveva andare… ma non mi ero sognato quello che avevo appena sentito. _Aveva detto ‘ merda’ - ad Hogwarts valeva un pomeriggio di punizione - aveva detto…_  
  
“ Senti… ” Ma non terminò mai la frase e  corse verso la Babbanastra, più impacciato che mai.  
  
  
Come facevo a concentrarmi sugli esami, dopo quello?  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
Durante la prova il mio porta uovo si ruppe perché Potter venne chiamato nell’aula insieme a me. Proprio del suo gruppo dovevo fare parte. Mi voltai a guardarlo quando gli chiesero del Patronus anche se non faceva parte dell’esame… ed inavvertitamente abbassai troppo la bacchetta. “Niente, niente…” disse il mio esaminatore, un mago decrepito, e mi diede un altro porta uovo.  
  
Dolores Umbrdige assisteva a quell’esame, ovviamente. Si fissarono negli occhi per alcuni istanti… lei sogghignava - veramente poco rassicurante. Avevo detto - giusto per seminare un po’ di panico - che mio padre conosceva quasi tutta la Commissione d’esame, anche se non mi risultava fossero mai venuti a cena da noi.  
  
D’altra parte non potevo perdermi quel Patronus.  
  
Era un cervo gigantesco. Uscì dalla sua bacchetta e si lanciò al galoppo.  
  
Guardandolo mi _spaventai_.  
Mi spaventai perché non riuscivo a provare invidia, odio, risentimento, non riuscivo a pensare a niente di malevolo, neppure capendo che avrebbe preso il massimo dei voti in quell’esame di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure e che il suo punteggio avrebbe superato di sicuro il mio.  
  
Mi incantai come un perfetto idiota con lo sguardo per aria… fino a che l’elegante galoppo del cervo non si dissolse, luminoso come le stelle.  
  
Dolores Umbridge era l’insegnante di Difesa - era tutto lei, Inquisitore, Preside, Padrona, Destino Ineluttabile, Mano in Mezzo alle Gambe e sulle Palle anche se Piangi… ma non le piacque.  
Non si unì alle lodi della commissione.   
  
  
* *  
  
Dolores Umbridge sorrideva così a Potter per una ragione.  
  
Quella ragione divenne nota a tutti durante l’Esame di Astronomia. Io lo avevo già sostenuto il giorno prima - ma tutto il Castello vide ciò che accadde nel parco quella notte.  
  
_Fuori due._  
  
Fecero irruzione nella capanna di quell’Hagrid… perché era fedele a Silente, e loro non riuscivano a trovare Silente per arrestarlo ed incriminarlo da nessuna parte. Si diceva che la sua fuga fosse stata spettacolare, che aveva dato battaglia da solo a cinque Auror, che si manteneva irreperibile a dispetto del Ministero.  
_Casualmente_ , gli uomini capeggiati dalla Umbridge schiantarono anche Minerva McGranitt, accorsa per protestare contro l’arresto del Guardiacaccia.  
  
  
Tornò dentro euforica - non rimproverò nemmeno la gente che si era raccolta intorno alle varie finestre per spiare la scena - non degnò di una sola occhiata il mare di studenti vocianti che le indirizzavano occhiate bieche e versi di disgusto a più non posso. Convocò il Capo della sua Squadra di Inquisizione - non gli altri che lasciò dove si trovavano ancora in pigiama e mantello.  
Ormai convocava la sua Squadra, il suo ‘Gruppo di Studenti Scelti’ in qualsiasi momento della giornata.  
  
  
* *  
  
_“Ah come sono felice… muovi quelle dita, ragazzo… così, ecco… di più… ah vorrei che tu potessi fare altro… come lo vorrei… dammi il palmo, bravo.”_  
  
Non guardavo. Agivo. Lei dirigeva il mio polso ghermendolo con dita simili ad artigli. Gemeva, le guance rosse, la testa rovesciata sullo schienale della sua poltrona, persa nel suo sogno di gloria.  
  
Mi lasciò tornare in dormitorio appena si ritenne soddisfatta.  
  
Mi catapultai in bagno _volando_ quasi in ginocchio. Feci appena in tempo a centrare il water.  
  
  
* *  
  
  
Se ci chiamava nel cuore della notte ( anche se quello non lo faceva, sapeva bene come comportarsi se voleva adulare qualcuno) o nel bel mezzo delle lezioni noi dovevamo correre.  
  
Era successo già innumerevoli altre volte … ma quel pomeriggio, dopo la fine degli esami ci stavamo rilassando.  
  
La porta della Sala Comune si aprì rumorosamente e lei irruppe come una furia, il volto contratto da un misto strano si euforia e rabbia.  
  
Pansy le rivolse un mieloso ‘ buona sera signora Preside’  che lei non ricambiò.  
  
“Il m- mio… allarme… ha suonato…nel mio studio… con me, adesso!”  
Aveva corso fino a lì, come documentavano il fiocco sui capelli storto e il fiatone.  
Balzammo prontamente in piedi - io per primo nonostante mi venisse da vomitare ogni volta che la vedevo - ma eravamo tutti perplessi.  
  
“Deve essere _per forza_ Potter.” Ci spiegò mentre attraversava imperiosa i corridoi, con me e Pansy che la seguivamo a qualche passo di distanza. Correva quasi.  
  
La sensazione di nausea sfociò in una paura che era di gran lunga peggiore.  
“Quell’imbecille di Paciock é appena venuto a dirmi che il Poltergeist stava distruggendo il dipartimento di Trasfigurazione … solo che quella disgrazia sta rovinando tutti i telescopi, anzi me ne aveva appena lanciato uno, visto che stavo cercando di farlo smettere!”  
Sibilò la sua voce in un crescendo di euforia, un atterrito ragazzino del primo anno capitò lungo la sua strada, lei lo buttò di lato in malo modo facendolo ruzzolare via - “E poi… il sensore segreto ha dato l’allarme.”  
Si bloccò.  
  
Eravamo arrivati all’imbocco del corridoio che portava al suo ufficio, solo dalla parte delle scale est.  
Si voltò verso di noi. “Deve aver lasciato qualcuno dei suoi amichetti di guardia. Andate di là.”  
  
E ci indicò il corridoio insolitamente tranquillo e vuoto mentre lei si precipitava a raggiungere lo studio dalle scale. La sua tozza figura scomparve arrancando… Goyle guardò stolidamente me, poi Tiger, poi Pansy.  
  
“Chi ci dovrebbe stare?”  
Sussurrò. Io sbuffai.  
  
“Millicent…” Chiamai - c’era una ragazza taciturna e silenziosa con noi, faceva parte della Squadra, anche se solo da una settimana. Lei si avvicinò di un passo. Era una vera pertica, alta e muscolosa, con certi seni grossi come panieri e capelli lunghi, scuri che le incorniciavano il volto rotondo ed imbronciato. “Vai con Pansy e Blaise ad acciuffare Paciock.”  
  
Quando lei si fu allontanata con quei due - Pansy non mi guardò e non mi rivolse la parola - io feci un cenno in direzione di Tiger e Goyle.  
  
“Andiamo.”  
  
  
  
C’era effettivamente qualcuno lungo la via più trafficata per lo studio della Umbridge.  
  
Emisi un gemito alla vista di Ginevra Weasley … e _Luna Lovegood._  
  
“Okay. Due ragazze, ci penso io…”  
Ma Tiger sporse un braccio ed afferrò Goyle così forte, così in fretta che quasi lo fece inciampare.  
“ _No_.”  
  
Disse con una voce che pareva di granito.  
  
Serrai forte le labbra, i miei peggiori timori parevano destinati a concretizzarsi.  
  
“Ma… ho sentito dire che é pieno di Gas Strozzante…”  
“Idiota!” Mi spazientii, se pure con un filo di voce: “Sarà una voce messa in giro proprio da loro due per tenere lontana la gente mentre… mentre… si introducono nell’Ufficio della Preside, no?”  
“Ah già.”  
  
Goyle non era del tutto convinto… non lo ero neppure io, ma dubitavo che fossero riusciti a procurarsi del vero Gas Strozzante, quello ti lasciava secco per davvero appena aprivi l'ampolla.  
  
“Va bene. Al mio tre… uno, due, tre.”  
  
  
* *  
  
La maledetta Weasley mi morse, fece esplodere una torcia in un milione di scintille prima che riuscissi a disarmarla, mollò una gomitata nelle parti basse a Goyle prima che riuscisse ad immobilizzarla con le braccia lungo i fianchi, per fortuna mi trovavo a una certa distanza da lei altrimenti il suo secondo sputo mi avrebbe centrato in pieno la faccia.  
  
“Tienile giù anche le gambe!” Goyle grugnì - per nulla contento della gomitata, ancora rosso in faccia - e le strizzò forte il braccio. Lei fece una smorfia e si immobilizzò continuando a guardarmi con odio.  
  
Ansimavo per lo sforzo, i resti della torcia ormai spenta sparsi tutto intorno… l’istinto mi aveva detto di afferrare forte Goyle per il colletto mentre balzavamo fuori a sorpresa, in modo da dirigerlo verso la Weasley.  
  
Ma in quel momento per la prima volta mi rendevo conto del silenzio che regnava ora che lei aveva smesso di darmi del ‘ _figlio di troia, lurida’._  
  
Se lei dovesse mai dichiarare di non aver mai detto nulla del genere sappiate che _mentirebbe_.  
  
Mi voltai lentamente… Tiger era lì contro il muro, aveva ‘immobilizzato’ Luna Lovegood.  
Le si era portato alle spalle tenendole un braccio intorno alla vita. Era sufficiente a bloccarla.  
Tiger dava l’impressione di poterla spezzare in due comunque - o sventolare sopra la testa come una specie di bandiera - ma non avevo l’impressione che ci fosse appena stata una colluttazione.  
  
Le aveva preso la bacchetta, adesso ne aveva due in pugno, la sua e quella di Luna.  
  
Ma la Lovegood ricambiò il mio sguardo freddamente, senza sbattere le palpebre. A parte i capelli leggermente fuori posto sembrava perfettamente tranquilla e padrona della situazione.  
  
Mentre le trascinavamo lungo il corridoio fino allo studio della Umbridge Tiger la agguantò per un braccio… ma non ebbe bisogno di _trascinarla._  
Lei teneva il passo senza opporre resistenza, con la solita aria svagata.  
  
Lei era matta, d’accordo. Lo _sapevo_ da un pezzo.  
  
Ma Tiger che faceva di tutto per non strattonarla… _oh, bontà divina._  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Venne fuori che Potter si era infilato in quello studio rosa per usare il camino... allo scopo di 'comunicare con uno o più maghi sconosciuti'.  
Sapevamo tutti cosa significava.   
Pensava che volesse parlare con Silente, o magari con il suo padrino, quel Black.   
Tutti i camini della scuola erano sorvegliati, tutte le lettere e i pacchi venivano aperti e ispezionati… non il camino della Preside o la Posta della Preside però.  
  
Non avevo mai visto la Umbridge così maligna ed euforica, aveva occhi solo per Potter. Una gioia orrenda le deformava i lineamenti. Non mi guardò neppure… era come se non esistessimo, incombeva su Potter come un mastino.  
  
Era proprio convinta di essere alla resa dei conti.  
  
Ma Potter era reticente…allora lei lo schiaffeggiò. Improvvisamente mi ricordai di possedere _due mani e due braccia_ : volevano avvolgersi intorno a quel collo tozzo e serrarsi fino a provocare la fine dei giorni di quella rospa.  
Non aveva Severus Snape del Veritaserum per lei?  
No.  
Lo aveva finito tutto, Dolores Umbridge.  
  
"Ma come... da lei non me lo aspettavo, Severus. Eppure, Lucius Malfoy parla sempre così bene di lei!"  
  
Non le importava neppure di salvaguardare le apparenze, ormai. Non più. Potter urlò qualcosa a Snape mentre lui usciva dallo studio della Umbrdige. Aveva appena dichiarato che non poteva neppure esserle d'aiuto con un veleno... i veleni avrebbero ucciso Potter troppo in fretta, senza lasciargli il tempo di dire la verità.  
  
_Felpato, nel posto dove é nascosto, ha preso Felpato._  
Qualcunque cosa volesse dire.  
Vaneggiava?  
  
No non vaneggiava, solo che all'epoca non potevo saperlo. Del resto Snape si comportò come se Potter delirasse perché messo con le spalle al muro, in una situazione senza uscita.  
  
Alla fine L’Onnipotente Preside decise di ricorrere alla maledizione Cruciatus - e mentre lo annunciava - non senza una sorta di rammarico - gli occhi di Potter scivolarono fino a _me._  
  
Avevo in mano la sua bacchetta. Sapevo che un sorriso terribile, tagliente - un rictus da nervoso bello e buono - mi incurvava le labbra.  
  
Avrei voluto strapparmele via.  
  
“No… No, Harry devi dirglielo!”  
  
La Umbridge si bloccò con la bacchetta alzata, la manica rosa penzolante. La guardò. Quasi ringhiava. La Babbanastra, premuta contro il muro dal solido corpo di Millicent era scoppiata in un pianto dirotto. O almeno si copriva il viso gemeva.  
“Hermione… no!”  
  
  
Alle mie spalle udii un mormorio diverso - gettai una rapida occhiata verso la porta… era Tiger.  
Sussurrava ‘ No, no no…’ nello stesso tono che si usa con gli animali spaventati o i bambini che stanno per mettersi a piangere. Io lo avevo sentito solo perché mi erano praticamente attaccati. Il mio sguardo scivolò sulla Lovegood… era immobile contro di lui, ma gli aveva piantato le unghie di tutte e due le mani nell’avambraccio con cui lui la teneva stretta a se’.  
‘No, no…’ E poi intercettò la mia occhiata: per fortuna il braccio che aveva tutta l’intenzione di accarezzarle i capelli rimase dov’era, e cioè lungo il fianco.  
  
“Devi dirglielo, Harry lo scoprirà comunque! L’arma… l’arma che Silente ci ha detto di costruire contro il Ministero é nella Foresta!”  
“Silente vi ha detto di costruire… ?” Era così eccitata da non riuscire a prendere fiato.  
  
Ma c’era qualcosa di strano, anche se non riuscii a capire bene che cosa. All’improvviso Potter mi sembrava calmo, troppo calmo per uno che ha appena rischiato di beccarsi una Cruciatus.  
  
“Le mostrerò dov’è… ma per favore, non faccia loro del male!”  
Ah, come la odiavo la voce stridula della Grager.  
“Va bene…” Vidi Dolores Umbridge leccarsi nervosamente le labbra riponendo la bacchetta e raddrizzandosi.  
  
“Andremo adesso, subito…”  
“No, a _loro_ non fa faccio vedere!”  
E indicò con un gesto il resto dei presenti.  
  
“Molto bene, molto bene… signor Malfoy, lei resti…”  
  
_Lei resti qui mentre io trascino Potter nella Foresta Proibita mentre il sole sta tramontando._  
  
“Professoressa, come Capo della Squadra di Inquisizione…”  
  
Ma lei scacciò le mie parole con un cenno irritato della mano. Come fossero state mosche fastidiose.  
  
“No, no… non é qualcosa che dei _semplici_ _studenti_ possono vedere! Voi restate qui, badate a questi fino a che non torniamo.”  
  
Ed aveva proprio _deciso_. Una luce folle le incendiava lo sguardo. Puntò tutte le bacchette che aveva in mano contro la Granger e Potter. Ne vedevo due, una era sicuramente quella della Babbanastra.  
  
La bacchetta di Potter l’avevo ancora in mano io.  
  
Quasi gliele piantò tutte e due nelle costole per farli uscire dallo studio prima di lei.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
Aspettare.  
Aspettare _e basta_.  
Storia _lunga_.  
  
Torcermi nella mente pensieri contrastanti su Potter mentre il caminetto languiva nello studio della ‘Preside’… storia in grado di assorbirmi completamente.  
  
Che cosa diavolo significava _quello?_  
Che 'arma'?  
E soprattutto che diavolo era 'felpato'. Una cosa però mi pareva chiara.  
Potter non sarebbe solo stato espulso con infamia. Ormai _sarebbe stato sbattuto ad Azkaban_.  
  
Mentre fissavo assorto le fiamme immerso in quei pensieri un sonoro grugnito seguito da un urlo rabbioso mi riportò bruscamente alla realtà.  
  
Goyle, che per tutto il tempo era rimasto appiccicato alla Weasley ridacchiava come un Troll.  
Lei si dimenava… poi vidi il perché. La grossa mano destra di Goyle salì di nuovo a strizzarle un seno.  
“Ehi, sporca traditrice del tuo sangue… ehi..” ma la terza palpata non arrivò mai: poco dopo la mano dalle unghie rosicchiate volò via… _e volò anche la testa di Goyle all’indietro, descrivendo nell’aria un arco di sangue._  
  
_Gomitata e testata_.  
  
“Tiger! Blaise! Pansy… _BLOCCATELA_!”  
  
Levai tutte e due le bacchette di fronte me - ma era _troppo tardi._  
  
L’ultima cosa che vidi fu Paciock che si dibatteva alle prese con Tiger e Goyle insieme… poi qualcosa di grosso, multiforme, ringhiante e urlante mi si avvolse completamente intorno alla testa.  
  
Fattura Orcovolante, me l’aveva scaglia quella Weasley! Barcollai, urtai alla cieca un tavolo e due sedie, inciampai contro qualcosa di solido che si lamentò, più tardi mi sarei reso conto che Tiger e Goyle erano stati abbattuti quasi contemporaneamente. Sparavo tutti i contro incantesimi che mi venivano in mente, ma senza successo: non vedevo nulla, solo un vortice di ali e denti, non sentivo nulla, solo voci inframmezzate da strida inumane…  
ma sentii la bacchetta di Potter volarmi via di mano molto velocemente.  
  
E sentii anche: “ _Tua madre ad uno ad uno se li passa, con tutti gli amici di papà se la spassa_. Eccoti la rima, meglio della tua merdosa canzoncina, Malfoy. E senti questa: _Quando viene la sera, la mamma di Malfoy scopa tutti quelli in tunica nera!_ ”  
  
_“GINNY! ANDIAMO!”_  
  
Poi fu silenzio, a parte le urla e lo sbatacchiare di ali di tenebra e collera.  
  
  
* *  
  
Quando Severus Snape spezzò finalmente la fattura giacevo incosciente sul pavimento dello studio di Dolores Umbridge da ore.  
  
Ero svenuto per _sfinimento_.  
  
Riaprii gli occhi e misi lentamente a fuoco Snape che mi fissava dall’alto, il volto olivastro contratto per la stanchezza.  
  
“Alzati, Malfoy.”  
Mi tirò su per il braccio destro. Tiger e Goyle alla mia sinistra si stavano rialzando storditi.  
A giudicare da quello che vedevo era mattino. Una luce fredda, smorta e strana rischiarava l’orrida tappezzeria rosa e i gattini in Techicolor.  
  
La testa mi scoppiava, il mio campo visivo oscillava, fluttuando. Mi pareva di avere ancora il ronzio e lo stridio di quegli spettri intorno alla testa, era come toccare per la prima volta terra dopo mesi di mare chiuso in una botte: ti pare di continuare a sentire le onde che si infrangono.  
  
“P-professore. La P-preside, lei ci ha…”  
Ma Snape tagliò corto.  
  
“Dolores Umbridge non é più Preside di Hogwarts. Il professor Silente é appena tornato.”  
  
Annunciò senza mezzi termini.  
Per qualche istante lo fissai… avevo l’impressione che quegli occhi scuri e calmi ardessero come tizzoni di brace, ma Snape era il genere di _mente preparata_. Non fui capace di decifrare nulla dal suo silenzio.  
  
Le parole che disse dopo però mi atterrirono.  
Piombarono una ad una, conficcandosi come tante lame acuminate.  
  
  
_Non abbiamo notizie di Potter da questa notte… sembra essersi volatilizzato nel nulla._  
  
_Tuo padre é stato arrestato._


	32. 32

L’assenza di mio padre era come una gigantesca esplosione invisibile.  
Era quell’esplosione che aveva staccato la tenda - notai in quel momento che avrebbero dovuto essere aperte, invece a parte quella strappata erano tutte tirate nonostante fosse giorno. Il nostro salotto era immerso in una penombra forzata, strana.  
  
Passi in avvicinamento… mia madre fissava il punto da cui veniva quel rumore cadenzato, le labbra le tremavano.  
Mi fiondai su per le scale di corsa, sbloccandomi improvvisamente.  
Qualcosa in fondo alle mie visceri disse: ‘corri prima che sia troppo tardi’…  
  
“Bentornato, Draco. Lo stavi mandando in stanza, Cissy? Lo sai che non c’è niente da temere….”  
  
Mi voltai.  
  
Mia zia Bellatrix era in cima alle scale - mi scrutava, il volto inclinato di lato. Sembrava _tranquilla_ , sorrise perfino.  
In quel clima di devastazione lei… _sorrideva_ mite a suo nipote.  
  
Sua sorella era ricaduta su una poltrona, un bicchiere di qualcosa in mano che però non riusciva a farla smettere di tremare.  
  
Ci guardammo.  
  
Ebbi la sensazione di annegare in quello sguardo nero, luccicante.  
  
“Buongiorno zia Bellatrix.”  
  
Anche la mia voce si sforzava di fare finta che non fosse accaduto niente, che non stesse accadendo niente.  
  
Mia madre sobbalzò ed emise un singhiozzo ma non parlò, dalla sua poltrona.  
  
“Vieni…”  
  
Lei mi tese la mano, pallida e nervosa… mia zia aveva varie cicatrici sulle mani, piccole e grandi. Quella sulla destra che mi tendeva somigliava ad una specie di uncino, spiccava biancastra nel bel mezzo del palmo…  
  
“Hai letto i giornali?”  
  
Li avevo letti. Ignorando sia mia madre, sia le bizzarre condizioni del nostro salotto, quella donna alta assurdamente a proprio agio in quella velenosa bolla di terrore mi interrogò, mi portò a sedere e mi fece servire qualcosa di fresco… proprio come se quelle fossero le mie solite vacanze scolastiche.  
Anche lei bevve, sorseggiando senza staccarmi gli occhi di dosso.  
“Tuo padre é stato arrestato. Il processo si terrà la settimana prossima.”  
  
Disse con tutta la tranquillità del mondo e all’improvviso _capii_.  
  
Lei se l’era cavata… anche se l’avevano avvistata. Non era stata catturata. _Lui_ doveva averla portata via dalla mischia, tratta in salvo. _Mi scrutava come un enorme ragno al centro di una grande tela._  
  
Non riuscii neppure a risponderle. Riabbassai il bicchiere con mano tremante… contemporaneamente, con un certo tramestio altri due uomini entrarono nel nostro salotto mezzo buio.  
  
Mio padre non permetteva a nessuno di entrare in casa nostra così senza un Elfo ad annunciarlo, o quanto meno a dirgli se poteva o non poteva disturbare la famiglia.  
In seguito avrei capito che i nostri Elfi erano corsi a nascondersi.  
  
“Ah… bentornato giovane Malfoy.”  
Un ampio sorriso sghembo, denti irregolari, alcuni ferocemente appuntiti.  
Rowle non era tra i Mangiamorte catturati. Indossava abiti stranamente eleganti - non ricordavo di averglieli mai visti addosso. “Direi che la famiglia é quasi al completo, eh?”  
L’uomo che lo accompagnava esplose in una risata rauca.  
Mi voltai a guardarlo così velocemente da farmi male al collo. Fino a quel momento era rimasto un po’ indietro, come se si stesse guardando intorno.  
  
Mancavano due settimane alla luna piena, ma Fenrir Greyback non avrebbe mai perso del tutto le caratteristiche del lupo. Poteva lavarsi, perfino cercare di pettinarsi… cosa che quel mattino doveva aver fatto, anche lui di tanto in tanto lo faceva. Ma la sua voce era un ringhio che non aveva più nulla di umano.  
  
“Buongiorno, Draco. Bella mattinata, no?”  
  
Mia madre aveva emesso un gemito dolente nel vederlo.  
Rowle scattò verso di lei e raggiunse la sua poltrona, lei si zittì aspirando rumorosamente aria tra i denti.  
  
_“Sssh… buona, buona non farà niente…”_  
Le sue dita indugiarono viscidamente sul suo mento, poi le scesero lungo la gola, _infine le afferrarono un seno._  
  
“Vedi di calmarti, signora Malfoy… _oppure vuoi un’altra ripassata, magari ti aiuta?_ ”  
Non vedevo il suo volto, distinguevo solo il profilo. Si era girata dalla parte opposta, _come se non volesse farsi guardare in faccia da me in quel momento._   
Come se si _vergognasse._  
Tremava, mia madre… ma si imponeva di controllarsi mentre la mano di Rowle le indugiava di nuovo addosso rapace, poi ricadeva ad esplorarle la scollatura dell'abito.  
A quel punto _esplosi_.  
  
“ ** _Che diavolo sta succedendo qui?!_** ”  
  
Rowle non aspettava altro. Si voltò a guardarmi con un sorriso trionfante, l’aria di chi sta per svelare un magnifico scherzo.  
  
“Non l’hai ancora capito? Quell’imbecille di tuo padre l’ha fatta grossa, questa volta.”  
  
Singhiozzo strozzato, mia madre dalla sua poltrona.  
  
Rowle si avvicinò al tavolo sbandierandomi quel suo sogghigno sotto il naso come un insulto, sbattendomelo in faccia.  
  
Serravo i denti così forte che mi faceva male la mascella.  
  
Lui indugiò a bella posta, studiandomi… sotto il peso di quello sguardo divertito mi alzai lentamente in piedi.  
  
Qualcosa dentro di me gridava: _dove si trova Potter?_  
  
Perché se c’era qualcuno che di sicuro lo sapeva si trovava lì in quella stanza. _Non potevo sbagliarmi. Era una percezione nitidissima, inequivocabile e tremenda._  
  
Tuttavia mi guardai bene dal domandarlo apertamente.  
“Il tuo papino…” iniziò Rowle ed io mi scostai bruscamente: la sua mano aveva fatto per giocherellare con il colletto della mia camicia.  
Lui soffocò una risatina, interrompendosi. Poi fece un altro passo verso di me. Lottai per non indietreggiare, per rimanere fermo dov’ero. “… il tuo papino non ti ha mai detto _niente di niente_ , suppongo. Magari qualcosa di... ma _niente dettagli._ ”  
  
Mi accorgevo che Rowle era più alto di me e decisamente più grosso _come non me ne ero mai accorto in vita mia._ Deglutii, la gola ridotta a un foro di spillo.  
“Che cosa vai blaterando? Mio padre stava combattendo per il Signore Oscuro, il fatto che abbia commesso un errore, non…”  
  
_Risa_.  
Quelle di Rowle mescolate ai latrati di Greyback, un coro di risa. C’era anche una voce diversa in quel coro di scherno: un altro Mangiamorte, nella fattispecie Selwyn.  
  
Aveva luminosi occhi verdi che mi scrutavano divertiti. Era comparso accanto a  Greyback.  
  
Il ponte… era uno di quelli che per vendicarsi della cattura degli altri aveva fatto crollare il ponte.  
  
“L-lasciami!”  
  
Improvvisamente Rowle aveva smesso di ridere e mi aveva posato una mano sulla spalla.  
Mi giunse una zaffata del suo alito tiepido contro la guancia.  
“Ma davvero Draco… papino non ti ha _spiegato_ come vanno le cose?”  
  
La sua mano intorno alla mia vita strisciava lentamente.  
  
“ _Ehi_!”  
  
“Stai buono, ragazzo.”  
  
Un improvviso, stupito silenzio accolse la voce di mia zia, tranquilla ed un po’ _annoiata_.  
Si aprì quell’aria stralunata, a contenerla come un alveolo… “ _Expelliarmus_!”  
  
“Ridatemi la mia bacchetta!”  
  
Urlai, ma Selwyn me l’aveva fatta volare di mano appena l’avevo estratta. Mi scrutava con espressione rapita, vagamente stupito. “Tanto non puoi fare magie fuori dalla scuola, giovane Malfoy.”  
  
“Già, gia…”  
E poi le sentii: le labbra di Rowle contro la guancia.  
  
“N- _no_!”  
  
  
Ma urlai invano mentre anche Selwyn mi raggiungeva con un braccio, la sua mano mi accarezzò il mento.  
“ _No…_ ”  
  
Ma era inutile. Rowle ridacchiò ancora, percepii il suo fiato - sapeva di alcool - le sue labbra si chiusero dolcemente, non potei trattenere un conato.  
  
“Ti dirò grosso modo come vanno le cose tra di noi, perché tu possa capire … _chi sbaglia paga_ … e sono sicuro che l’adorabile figlioletto di Lucius ne ha imparate di cose interessanti da papino, in questi anni… non dirmi di no, Draco…”  
  
“Togli il disturbo, Greyback!” - mia zia, _da qualche parte lì fuori._ Oltre il mio terrore. Mentre veniva obbedita Selwyn mi cinse da dietro, si addossò alla mia schiena con le gambe divaricate.  
  
“Vediamo se la fama di papino é meritata, che dici…?”  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
_Dov’è Potter?_  
  
  
Mi aggrappavo a questa domanda, l’unica che echeggiava attraverso la mia mente serrata.  
  
“Quando qualcuno commette un errore, L’Oscuro Signore non ci nega _mai_ un divertimento.”  
  
“Mi é giunta voce che sia un piccolo invertito… é un po’ che circola questa cosa. Quindi probabilmente _gli piace_.”  
  
“Normalmente sarebbe stato tuo padre a scontare le conseguenze di questo disastro immediatamente dopo tua madre, ragazzo… ma… pare proprio che date le attuali circostanze dovremo _accontentarci_ di te. Adesso vediamo un po’…”  
  
  
Aria fredda sul corpo - nonostante la stagione tiepida - non vedere e non sentire niente, solo qualcosa di vagamente morbido sotto la schiena, un letto… e la braccia di Rowle intorno al petto e alle spalle nude. Mi teneva giù. Vedevo le mie stesse pallide ginocchia divaricate come parte di un incubo distorto.  
  
  
_Dov’è Potter?_  
  
Mi _aggrappavo_.  
  
  
“Se non ti comporti come si deve… sai _chi_ ne farà le spese, no?”  
  
“Rilassati… _goditela_.”  
  
  
_Harry. Harry. Harry._  
  
Rowle, petto largo, muscoli massicci, peluria biondastra al centro. “ _Oh… ! Ma non é la prima volta!_ ”  
  
“Immaginavo!”  
  
Gemevo incapace di restare sospeso sopra il mio corpo, incapace di assorbire la scena come se non ne fossi il protagonista, lo ero: una stanza degli ospiti in casa mia, i miei abiti gettati di lato, un incantesimo per tenere le mie ginocchia divaricate, Rowle tra di esse, Selwyn a sostenermi la testa e le spalle, il suo uccello duro contro il collo e la spalla.  
Urlai mentre Rowle mi aggrediva a spalle basse, le mani affondate nei miei glutei, la carne premuta in quella stretta sembrava lacerarsi centimetro dopo centimetro. Mi schiaffeggiarono forte e tacqui mordendomi il labbro inferiore che sapeva di sangue.   
  
“ _Muoviti avanti e indietro, piccolo bastardo! Se lo fai uscire ti uccido!_ ”  
  
Gocce del suo sudore mi piovvero sul labbro ferito, strizzai le palpebre, _forte._ I tendini delle ginocchia urlavano, le unghie di Rowle mi penetravano nella carne.  
  
  
_Potter, dove sei finito?_  
  
  
“Ooh… ti ha _istruito_ papà vero? Dì la verità, tanto si capisce…”  
  
Selwyn grugnì e rise, qualcosa di caldo incontrò le mie labbra premendo con urgenza. Mani nervose a sovrastarmi, a dirigere il mio collo verso l’alto, imprigionandolo nella loro stretta.  
Lo sentivo anelare, pesanti, rochi sospiri soddisfatti sospesi sopra di me…  
“Certo che lo ha istruito… dai, _fai vedere come ti ha insegnato a succhiare quando ti teneva qui dentro tutto per se', scegliendoti gli amichetti di persona..._ ”  
  
Aprivo e lasciavo che scivolasse dentro ignorando il suo gemito soddisfatto.  
  
“Muovi per bene quella lingua… così… si, ha avuto un maestro eccezionale…. e lo teneva chiuso in casa perché nessun altro ne godesse!”  
  
“Penso che possa prendere il suo posto in tutti i sensi, penso _proprio_.”  
  
_Harry io sono qui,  mi dilaniano.  
Mi strappano.  
Non rimarrà niente.  
Dove sei?_


	33. 33

“Dorme?”  
“Non credo… é stanco però, vero?” La voce di Rowle _chiocciava_ nelle mie orecchie - orribilmente _dolce_ , ma non la sentivo, non più. Non mi ero nemmeno mosso per rivestirmi. L’unica cosa che ero stato in grado di fare era raggomitolarmi nudo com’ero - senza quasi rendermi conto di esserlo - sul grande letto sfatto di una delle stanze degli ospiti al piano di sopra.  
  
Non sentivo e non vedevo… fissavo la parete di fronte come se non la avessi mai vista prima.  
Ogni cosa era momentaneamente annullata, sospesa in quel baratro privo di suoni.  
  
Le lenzuola erano umide sotto il mio corpo.  
Il mio sguardo così appannato di lacrime da sfocare i contorni della realtà, anche se mi sentivo come il greto di un fiume prosciugato da secoli. _Secco, immobile, morto.  
_ “Lo lasciamo così? _Lui_ sta per arrivare…”  
  
“Lo sai che non bada assolutamente a cose come…”  
  
  
Poi, ‘ _Lui_ ’ arrivò.  
  
  
L’Oscuro Signore si materializzò lì, in quella stanza. Ogni muscolo del mio corpo si risvegliò, la mia mente piombò di colpo alla realtà solida. Volgevo le spalle alla porta ma era come se un gigantesco serpente mi avesse avvolto nelle sue enormi spire.  
_Tutti i sensi avvertono la presenza di un predatore, si dice. Anche senza vederlo._  
Non ebbi bisogno dello schiocco secco con cui Rowle e Selwyn si Smaterializzarono per agguantare velocemente la tunica, rendermi conto di ogni centimetro di corpo nudo, esposto, martoriato.  
  
  
Tutto il mio essere era concentrato sul rumore di quei passi che percorrevano tranquillamente la stanza… avvicinandosi al letto.  
Avvicinandosi a _me_.  
  
  
  
“Voltati e guardami, Draco.”  
  
… e al suono di quella fredda, inumana voce divertita la mia mente - che non aveva mai ricevuto una istruzione, non ancora - si _chiuse completamente e totalmente come se da anni ed anni fosse perfettamente allenata a farlo._  
  
Lentamente - il sangue un unico livido dolente nelle vene - mi voltai e lo guardai.  
  
“Hanno bagnato il letto…”  
  
Lord Voldemort si chinò a sfiorare le lenzuola massacrate… vidi lunghe dita bianche come il gesso, innaturalmente pallide.  
  
Poi me lo ritrovai _davanti_. Sapeva muoversi in _fretta_.  
  
Era molto alto e sembrava fatto interamente di gesso, carne viscida e fasci di tendini.  
  
Il cranio era lucido e bianco, il volto curiosamente piatto ricordava quello di un serpente. Sembrava sbozzato da una mano che non sapesse decidersi tra fattezze umane e serpentine. Il risultato era quello… quegli occhi rossi nei quali non leggevo alcuna emozione, alcunché di umano e noto, con le iridi scintillanti che mi fissavano.  
  
“Tuo padre faceva questo spesso.”  
  
_Sibilò. Echeggiò quella voce fin dentro la mia gola e il mio sterno.  
_   
Fissavo quegli occhi rossi. Era come se mi avessero ipnotizzato. Li fissavo e non provavo assolutamente niente… ma mi resi conto di fissare l’Oscuro Signore dritto negli occhi solo quando lui mi colpì con violenza lo zigomo.  
  
“ _Abbassa il tuo sguardo quando sei al mio cospetto, Draco Malfoy!_ ”  
  
Il bruciore sulla guancia divampava. Il pavimento di quella stanza era di cotto, a rombi neri e verdi.  
  
“Piccolo impudente _bastardo_. Almeno tuo padre sapeva come comportarsi di fronte a me!”  
  
La sua rabbia mi aggrediva… ma non riusciva a oltrepassare le mie difese. La mia mente era chiusa, proprio come una sfera gelida.  
Sotto ribolliva un terrore cieco e sordo… ma era tutto concentrato in un punto recondito, sotto chissà quanti chilometri di scorza adamantina.  
  
Una cosa sola poteva farmi vacillare, tuttavia _non lo fece_.  
Prima di dirmi cosa volesse da me indugiò a lungo studiando il mio corpo nella stanza semi buia.  
Sentivo il suo sguardo meditabondo, la sua calma pericolosa. Si concesse alcuni lunghi istanti. Poi: “Togliti quella tunica, voglio vedere come sei fatto. Ho già avuto il piacere con tuo padre, sono piuttosto curioso. Nessuno ti ha detto di rivestirti, tra l’altro.”  
  
Ordinò quella voce fredda e priva di inflessioni.  
  
  
Non me lo feci ripetere.  
Senza mai alzare lo sguardo mi liberai della tunica che mi ero infilato frettolosamente.  
  
La mia pelle luccicava nella scarsa illuminazione, ma non era nemmeno lontanamente pallida come il lungo inumano dito che mi sfiorò al centro del petto, indugiando. Strinsi i denti. Era freddo come niente altro… trascinò il polpastrello lentamente, delicatamente fino al centro del mio stomaco, poi usò tutta la mano per strizzarmi il fianco. Le sue unghie erano scure, durissime e taglienti. “Notevole. Girati.”  
Accompagnò il mio movimento con il braccio - era incredibilmente forte.  
  
“Puoi rivestirti adesso. Tuo padre era bravo nell’appagare le mie voglie. Era l’unico da cui mi facessi sfiorare… quando avevo _desiderio_ era lui che chiamavo. Aveva anche lui questa bella pelle pallida e la gola molto, molto profonda. Penso che sia in grado di ingoiare qualsiasi cosa, Lucius. Non importa quanto dura, non importa quanto grossa. Mettigliela in bocca e lui se ne occupa. Anche _egregiamente_ , direi.”  
Non ero assolutamente preparato a sentire quella voce quasi stridula, priva di ogni calore umano articolare _certe_ espressioni. Nessun contrasto era più _orribile._  
  
“Naturalmente tuo padre mi ha deluso profondamente. Lo sai, Draco?”  
_Devi parlare.  
Fallo._  
  
Farlo mi costò una vita intera ma alla fine ci riuscii. Lui del resto attese con calma. _Voleva prepararmela bene,_ quella.  
  
“Si… mio Signore.”  
  
Rise. La sua era una risata ancora più terribile della voce, non c’era gioia lì dentro, non era quello il suono che fa un essere umano che ride.  
  
“Oh, molto bene! Hai la sua pelle, la sua voce, i suoi occhi. Ma sei così _giovane_ …”  
e nel dirlo la sua voce vibrò - come se stesse facendo le fusa - come sospinta da un impulso irresistibile quella mano si alzò, mi sfiorò freddamente il collo prima di ricadergli lungo il fianco.  
  
“Tuo padre ha commesso un grave errore.”  
Silenzio. A quel punto _dovevo_ tacere. Qualcosa premeva gli angoli della stanza, riempiva tutto lo spazio, soffocandomi. _Era il mio cuore fattosi improvvisamente troppo grande e pesante._  
  
Avrebbe travolto tutto come un rombo di tuono, come una frana.  
  
_No. Stai calmo. Tu sei di marmo. Ricorda, tu sei fatto di marmo. Niente ti può scalfire…_  
  
“Quindi chiaramente non sono qui perché desidero parlarti dei pregi di tuo padre. No, sono qui per comunicarti la mia risoluzione.”  
  
Ci _siamo_.  
  
_Morte, o Vita?_  
  
Aspettavo, lì in piedi.  
Aspettavo di vivere.  
Aspettavo di morire.  
Il mio corpo violato urlava, un collage di fluidi non miei lo macchiava, l’impronta di quel silenzioso massacro aveva insozzato il grande letto a baldacchino, io lì in piedi come l’ombra misera che resta di qualcosa che ormai hanno lacerato corrotto e distrutto senza rimedio.  
  
  
“Tu prenderai il Marchio Nero, adesso. L’anno prossimo frequenterai normalmente la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts… e li svolgerai un compito essenziale per me. Dovrai occuparti da solo di uccidere Albus Silente. Lui deve assolutamente morire per mano tua. Harry Potter, invece… mi auguro che il tuo sotterraneo sia sufficientemente sicuro, Draco. Almeno, così mi ha assicurato Bellatrix…”  
  
_Se non mi fossi bloccato in tempo avrei alzato il viso.  
_   
Tutto ciò che aveva detto - _anche la cosa più terribile_ \- non valeva _quelle_ parole.  
  
_Mi auguro che il tuo sotterraneo sia sufficientemente sicuro._  
  
Per ciò era _lì_.  
  
_Proprio lì a pochi metri, magari sotto i miei piedi in quel preciso istante._  
  
Il cuore accelerò ancora ma mi imposi di deglutire e di concentrarmi sul mago che mi era di fronte. Potevo mascherare lo sgomento, il desiderio e la follia, potevo fingere che fosse paura, costernazione di fronte al suo cospetto. Potevo, _dovevo_.  
  
“Tendi il braccio sinistro.”  
  
Sapevo cosa stava per succedere, eppure mentre mi arrotolavo la manica sul gomito non vedevo quel che facevo. Non sentivo quelle lunghe, fredde dita afferrarmi delicatamente il polso, ruotarlo.  
  
_Lo ucciderà?  
Ma no.  
Ha detto ‘ custodito’._  
_Non l’ha ucciso. Merlino benedetto, l’ha catturato ma non l’ha ucciso…_  
  
Nemmeno il dolore improvviso e lancinante all’interno del braccio poté farmi smettere di pensare a Potter.  
Ormai era come un enorme occhio che mi seguisse ovunque andavo perché - rovesciai il collo fissando il soffitto di pietra, mentre il mio campo visivo si appannava e un odore caldo, sgradevole di carne bruciata pervadeva l’aria - _perché lui respirava quella mia stessa aria… era vicino…  
_   
“Tu mi sarai fedele, Draco Malfoy. Da oggi prendi il posto di tuo padre, come é giusto che sia.  
Se farai come ti ho chiesto risparmierò la tua vita, la sua e quella di tua madre. Liberami di Albus Silente e _non solo la tua famiglia vivrà, ma prospererà e tu verrai ricompensato sopra ogni altro._ ”  
  
Il braccio _bruciava, bruciava e bruciava_ come se fosse appena esploso.  
  
“Si, Mio Signore… s-sarà fatto, M-Mio Signore…”  
  
Non potei impedire alle lacrime di piovere lungo il mio volto mentre per la prima volta mi guardavo l’interno del braccio sinistro. Il Marchio Nero ballava di fronte al mio sguardo, sdoppiandosi… era lì, rossastro, inciso nella carne ancora fumante. L’Oscuro Signore fece balenare la bacchetta, giocherellandoci. Rise ancora, soddisfatto e divertito. Poi mi si avvicinò fin quasi a sfiorarmi il volto… e rabbrividii mio malgrado, perché nessun calore emanava da quel corpo, nessun segno di vita, non avevo bisogno che mi fosse vietato fissare lo sguardo in quegli occhi rossi per rendermene conto.  
  
“Adesso ricomponiti, fai un bagno ed indossa un bel completo. Mangia qualcosa…”  
  
Mi sfiorò lentamente, dolcemente una guancia come poco prima, come se non potesse trattenersi dal farlo.  
“Ti voglio in forma per la riunione di questa sera, alla quale tu naturalmente presenzierai Draco, ma non parleremo del tuo incarico. Solo tu, tua madre e pochi altri degni ne sono informati. Non c’è bisogno che io ti dica il perché, non é vero?”  
“No, certo che no, mio Signore…”  
“Bravo.” Sussurrò, il suo fiato freddo mi investì la guancia sinistra.  
  
Pareva aver finito, con me… ma ancora non lo conoscevo bene, altrimenti avrei saputo che non aveva ancora sferrato il colpo più soddisfacente. Si allontanò solo di qualche passo. Indugiava mentre io mi massaggiavo il braccio sinistro che aveva smesso di bruciare. Fissavo i contorni del Marchio, neri e feroci contro il bianco della carne.  
  
“Se ci riuscirai la tua famiglia sopravviverà e prospererà, come ti ho già detto. Se non ci riuscirai…” e fece una sorta di divertita pausa strategica come cercando di _assaporare il mio terrore_ , di capire forse perché di colpo fossi diventato un blocco di marmo, forse scandagliando le immagini lontane che _ripescavo e proiettavo di fronte al nucleo gelido, furibondo di quella paura terribile mentre dentro di me imperava l'orrore._  
  
Indugiò di sicuro sul volto di mio padre, sui nostri discorsi nello studio, su tutte le cose che lui mi aveva sempre raccontato, sull’orologio che provavo… spiegherebbe la soddisfazione, almeno in parte in quello che seguì.  
  
“Se non ci riesci credo che spezzerò una lancia in favore della barbarie dei Babbani, dopo tutto. Secondo te, che com’è vedere un uomo legato mani e piedi a quattro cavalli da tiro, ognuno spronato in una direzione diversa, Draco?”  
  
“I-io non lo s-so, Mio Signore…”  
  
_Serra i confini, serra il guscio, adesso, perché stai cedendo e non devi. Non devi. Fai qualsiasi cosa ma non cedere…_  
  
per un istante, prima di riprendere il controllo dopo quelle parole _smisi_ di respirare.  
  
Anche se faceva male lasciai che un altro ricordo, uno recente, zia Bellatrix a cena con noi la mattina di pasqua riempisse ogni cosa. Quasi lo _vedevo_ , mio padre seduto comodamente nella sua solita sedia, _i capelli biondi pettinati in modo impeccabile, i polsini della camicia perfettamente stirata con i loro gemelli d’argento…_  
  
“Non lo so bene neppure io nel dettaglio, ma sarà entusiasmante farlo a tuo padre. Prima però sarebbe il caso di farlo accoppiare con quelle bestie, oltre che con tutti quelli che vorranno farlo almeno un’ultima volta. Voglio dire, almeno una utilità l’ha mantenuta fino in fondo… o dovrei forse dire l’ha avuta _in tutta la sua vita._ ”  
  
Ingoiai quell’insulto, ingoiai la mia paura, ingoiai quella voce divertita, pensavo così intensamente a quella mattina da vedermela come se fossi ancora lì a parlare di esami, di Tiger e di Goyle…  
  
“Tua madre non gode quando le capitano queste cose. Non le piacciono le attenzioni che le faccio rivolgere. Peccato. Tuttavia, potremmo scegliere qualcosa di meno cruento per lei. Dipende da te, Draco. Dipende _tutto_ da te.”  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Mi lasciò stravolto, sul punto di svenire. Crollai sul letto sia per il terrore, sia per lo sforzo di serrarmi così, sia per il disperato tentativo di mantenere la calma… sia per la consapevolezza amara e follemente dolce di Potter sotto il mio stesso tetto. Era troppo, chiusi gli occhi sentendomi come un ramoscello sbatacchiato da una tempesta, in balia dei venti.  
Neppure il rinnovato bruciore al braccio sinistro poté impedire all’oblio di calare.  
 


	34. 34

“Dovrai trovare il modo da solo. Non ti sarà concesso alcun aiuto esterno.”  
“Si, Mio Signore.”  
“Credo proprio che dovrai creare l’occasione giusta entro la fine dell’anno scolastico, Draco. Voglio dire, quale migliore momento di vicinanza, adesso che lui é di nuovo ad Hogwarts?”  
Esitai.  
“Certamente. Come volete.”  
  
  
  
_Assassinare Albus Silente.  
Come?_  
Occupavo il posto di mio padre, i volti dei miei compagni galleggiavano nel buio. Mia madre sedeva al mio fianco pallida ed impassibile. Non riuscivo a pensare ad altro. Lo stomaco mi faceva male, da due giorni ogni livido, ogni contusione lottava per riportarmi alla realtà, ma io ignoravo ogni cosa. Anche il dolore.  
Non potevo permettermi di realizzare fino in fondo ciò che mi stava accadendo, permettermelo voleva dire rischiare di impazzire.  
Nessuno dei presenti mi guardava, ascoltavano tutti l’Oscuro Signore. Non stava parlando di Silente, ovviamente. Nessuno, eccetto mia madre e mia zia era informato del piano.  
Infine L’Oscuro Signore tacque.  
  
Il silenzio era quasi assoluto, a parte lo scricchiolio lontano di un mobile o forse il fruscio di una tenda. Era un silenzio gravido, sospeso. Tutti riflettevano sui nuovi ordini o rimuginavano i propri cupi pensieri.  
Rowle, che mi sedeva di fronte ad un tratto si mosse sulla sedia come per chinarsi verso il suo vicino. Nel farlo mi indirizzò una mezza occhiata liquida, penetrante. Ormai ero abituato a quelle occhiate.  
  
Non mi soffermavo neppure a pensare quanto potesse essere terribile provare quel sospeso, terribile senso di _abitudine._  
  
Ancora una volta non potevo permettermelo o sarei _impazzito_.  
  
Serravo forte le palpebre quando decidevano che io sarei stato il divertimento principale di qualcuno. Mia madre non poteva impedirlo - il giorno prima aveva urlato così forte contro mia zia che l’avevo sentita dalla mia stanza, mentre giacevo mezzo nudo e completamente azzerato sul mio letto.  
  
Ma era _‘ora che il ragazzo impari come vanno le cose nel mondo degli adulti.’_  
  
_“Smettila, Cissy… smettila immediatamente, abbiamo già rischiato molto, questa é l’unica occasione che abbiamo per schivare la condanna totale, vuoi capirlo?”_  
  
  
Mia zia urlava forte quanto lei, sovrastandola addirittura.  
  
Lui non aveva mai minacciato ritorsioni nei _suoi_ confronti.  
  
Sarebbero stati i _miei_ genitori ad essere falciati dalla sua collera se avessi fallito.  
Me a seguire, mi ripetevo come in un mantra allucinato. _Me a seguire.  
_   
  
“Bellatrix inizierà ad occuparsi presto del ragazzo… non é vero, Bella?”  
  
_Potter_.  
  
Qualcuno tossì, qualcun altro ridacchiò, l’attenzione si spostò sulla donna alta e scura che fissava l’Oscuro Signore con uno strano sguardo rapito ed ardente, come se nella stanza ci fossero solo loro due, io mi trattenni a stento dal sobbalzare mentre di colpo ero _completamente lì_ ascoltando con tutto me stesso, ignorando il fuoco di fila degli sguardi dei Mangiamorte, fingendomi tranquillo, persino concentrato.  
  
“Certamente, Mio Signore.”  
“Dobbiamo indebolire la sua mente, fiaccare il suo spirito, annullare ogni resistenza. Nessuno dei due può vivere, se l’altro sopravvive… devo ottenere il massimo da Potter. Capire se il suo corpo può essermi ancora utile, se la protezione che gli ha evitato la morte può essere volta a mio vantaggio in qualche altro modo. Quando avrò finito con lui naturalmente morirà… ma adesso che finalmente é nelle mie mani, confesso di non avere affatto fretta di ucciderlo come pensavo.”  
La dichiarazione era di per se’ sconvolgente - tutti guardavano di nuovo il capotavola.  
  
_Nessuno de due… nessuno dei due… mi aggrappai forte al bracciolo della poltrona, il cuore così enorme da ostruirmi la gola impedendomi di respirare._  
  
  
* *  
  
“Hai fretta? Compiti da fare?”  
  
Selwyn mi piantava di fronte agli occhi quella sua faccia rozza, pallida, un ghigno di anticipazione deformava quei lineamenti. Non feci l’errore di estrarre la bacchetta di fronte a quello sguardo, invece mi misi di nuovo a sedere. Rowle seguì i miei movimenti con sguardo assorto, mi scrutò come si scruta una preda.  
Era tardi, mia madre e mia zia si erano ritirate dopo la riunione… ma era implicito che io dovessi restare per bere qualcosa con quegli uomini, dopo cena. La riunione si era conclusa da tre ore, lui se n’era andato, avevo cercato di mandare già qualcosa ma di fronte al mio piatto pieno l’appetito non si era fatto vedere. Era così da due giorni. Non riuscivo a mangiare neppure da solo, quando quegli uomini non sedevano alla mia stessa tavola.  
  
“No…”  
“Bene.”  
E Selwyn mi allungò un buffetto sulla guancia.  
Avevo preso anche io un bicchiere di quel vino Elfico. Nessuno aveva avuto di che ridire. Fissai la bottiglia era piena per metà, mentre il punto in cui Selwyn mi aveva toccato ribolliva. Risate intorno al tavolo, qualche osservazione che avrebbe dovuto scalfirmi ma non riusciva neppure a scuotermi.  
Non li guardavo nemmeno, seduto con loro   
nel mio completo impeccabile. La mia mente era di nuovo distante.  
Non sentivo ciò che avevano da dire, non sentivo ciò che Rowle mi mormorava nell’orecchio.  
  
_Cosa avrebbe fatto mio padre? Lo avrebbe avvelenato. Trafitto, pugnalato? Metodi poco puliti e poco sicuri. Una maledizione. Antica, letale, inarrestabile. Un cibo avvelenato, anche…_  
  
  
* *  
  
“Come sei morbido… adesso ti accarezzo un po’. Ti piace?”  
Strinsi forte i denti. L’uomo che mi sovrastava, indugiando sulle mie reni con mani ruvide di calli non poteva vedere il mio volto.  
Tenevo la guancia destra premuta contro la pesante trapunta di una delle stanze più grandi e sfarzose del primo piano… era notte, la luna galleggiava quasi piena in cielo, mi concentravo su quel bagliore che entrava dalla finestra aperta, non sull’odore di Selwyn, dopo barba e ferro.  
Le sue dita indugiarono, mi pizzicottarono le natiche, le aprirono fino a stirare la pelle.  
Qualcosa mi graffiò, forse un’unghia troppo lunga.  
“Secondo me lo ha iniziato _lui_ … anche se non lo dice.”  
“Ci scommetto che é così.”  
“Ecco… così… qualche carezza… aspetta, magari sei _scomodo_ …”  
Mi sentii piombare di lato, qualcuno mi sollevò le ginocchia e me le allargò, presumibilmente la stessa persona che mi toccava con tanta insistenza tra le gambe scoprendomi la carne delicata del glande, cercando di coinvolgermi.  
Solo che io non volevo essere coinvolto.  
Volevo che tutto finisse il più in fretta possibile, che mi lasciassero perdere anche quel giorno.  
  
“Mmh… mi sa che sarà dura, avere una discendenza!”  
“… Vorrei vederlo venire… dai ragazzo… non ti piace nemmeno un po’? Eppure, a guardarti lì dietro non si direbbe!”  
Selwyn scoppiò in una risata simile ad un latrato, io distinsi il contorno di labbra umide contro zone di carne esposta e martoriata, affondai il volto in un cuscino mentre quel riso _mi strappava._  
  
Avevo chiuso gli occhi, le braccia nella stretta morbida di Selwyn, Rowle che giocherellava con l’esiguo turgore che aveva ricavato dal suo impegno. Pochi istanti prima le sue labbra si erano avvicinate al mio volto, le aveva posate sulle mie sorridendo, istintivamente mi ero fatto di legno, ma poi era arrivata quella mano _stretta come un monito intorno al mio collo.  
_ Avevo aperto le labbra, lasciato che lui vi insinuasse la lingua dentro, mi veniva da vomitare per quel sapore alieno, per quel contatto che non ero riuscito a non subire passivamente.   
  
  
“Allora, ce l’hai quell’olio?!”  
Sussurrava impaziente Rowle a qualcuno che doveva essere appena entrato nella stanza, visto che avevo sentito nitidamente la porta richiudersi.  
  
Non mi importava di chi fosse, non diedi cenno di volermi muovere o voltare. Poi però distinsi qualcosa di familiare nei passi dello sconosciuto. Che importava? Il nuovo arrivato era solo l’ennesimo paio di occhi  rapaci e mani pronte ad avventarsi sul ragazzo Che Rischiava Concretamente di Non Avere Più Padre o Madre, ad approfittare della sua disgrazia.  
Ma mentre me ne stavo prono ed offerto a carezze sempre più insistenti mi giunse _anche_ una voce familiare. Poco più di un sussurro senza inflessione, ma impossibile non riconoscerlo.  
  
“Si.”  
Disse _Severus Snape._  
Fu come ricevere una doccia gelata.  
  
Improvvisamente strinsi le ginocchia nel disperato tentativo di non offrirmi così - la guancia sfregò contro la trapunta, Selwyn stava cercando di spingermi sotto un cuscino, non gli badai.  
Provavo la prima vera emozione dopo due giorni, ed era qualcosa di diverso dalla stretta al petto che mi soggiogava ogni volta che sentivo parlare di Potter.  
  
_Non voglio che mi veda così… e neppure che mi faccia… oddio non voglio… l’anno…. l’anno prossimo, Merlino benedetto é anche un mio insegnante, no no… no._  
  
  
Severus Snape non era solo il mio insegnante, era anche un amico di famiglia.  
Da quando ero piccolissimo sentivo pronunciare il suo nome.  
Andava e veniva continuamente, non ricordavo nemmeno più tutte le volte che aveva fatto visita a mio padre, che mia madre lo aveva invitato a pranzare o a cenare da noi… i muscoli delle gambe presero a dolermi per quanto cercavo di serrarli nonostante l'incantesimo. Rowle forse se ne accorse, ma si limitò ad accarezzarmi distrattamente la schiena. Stavano parlando.  
  
Incredibilmente, Snape aveva un tono di voce piatto, disinvolto e distante.  
  
“Lasciatemi un secondo da solo con lui. Non ci metterò molto.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Mi guardava Severus Snape. Lo guardavo anche io, con la testa mi rimbombava. In bocca avevo un retrogusto acidulo,orribile.  
_Momentaneamente_ soli nella stanza. Sentii i suoi occhi scuri trafiggermi.  
Guardava i miei sedici anni trafitti e bruciati, il livido che non sapevo di avere ancora sotto lo zigomo destro, lo stesso che quelle dita luride mi avevano sfiorato, le mie braccia nude e rigide che stringevano quasi inconsciamente quel brandello di lenzuolo… l’elegante completo sfilato di fretta da altri e da altri gettato nel caos delle trapunte.  
  
Mi ero tirato a sedere per quanto possibile, portandomi istintivamente po’ delle coperte contro nel tentativo di coprirmi.  
Lui indossava il suo solito completo nero e reggeva una fiala di qualcosa tra le dita.  
  
  
“Mi dispiace.”  
  
  
Non potevo vederlo in faccia. La sua voce era bassissima, come se stesse obbligando se’ stesso all'immane sforzo di _parlare_.  
  
“Appoggi lì. Me lo metto da solo. Oppure si vuole accomodare?”  
  
Per tutta risposta lui appoggiò rumorosamente e velocemente  la fiala sul comò di fronte al letto.  
  
La fissai qualche istante - era una fiala rossa, ma piena di un liquido opalescente.  
Mi ero morso il labbro senza accorgermene. Lo sentivo tirare mentre parlavo.  
  
“Che cos’è?”  
Chiesi seccamente a quell’uomo che pareva avere _paura_ di avvicinarmisi troppo.  
  
“Un olio specifico. Contiene qualcosa che ti aiuterà a…”  
  
“Si? _Vuol dire che mi ucciderà?_ ”  
  
  
Colmai quel suo sospeso ed allusivo finale in quel modo, senza nemmeno rendermi conto di aver aperto bocca.  
  
Fu allora che Snape si mosse.  
  
“Draco… voglio aiutarti… quest’anno, ti aiuterò come posso.”  
  
Mi aveva afferrato un braccio, mi svincolai in modo molto brusco: “Non ho bisogno dell’aiuto di nessuno. So bene come fare, ho appreso molto da mio padre, durante tutti questi anni.”  
  
Lui indietreggiò come se lo avessi colpito.  
  
Di nuovo, non potevo distinguere i suoi lineamenti divorati dall’ombra, ero completamente nudo, adesso ritto in piedi in una delle mie eleganti stanze degli ospiti, tutto quel lusso, quelle cornici elaborate non erano altro che un insulto, persino la tappezzeria rideva di me, avevo lasciato ricadere il lenzuolo, _diavolo perché no?_  
  
_Che altro mi mancava ormai?_  
  
_Era tutta una farsa, la verità era che volevano massacrarmi in tutti i modi possibili._  
Provavo di nuovo delle emozioni… ma non avevo mai avuto niente a che fare con emozioni simili in tutta la mia vita.  
 “Si, ho imparato molto da mio padre, lo dicono anche quelli là. _Moltissimo_ ".   
"Non dire così..."   
" Lei come diavolo lo sa, comunque? Dovrebbe essere un segreto!”  
  
Mi stavo incrinando, mi sarei spezzato. Lo schianto era prossimo… _ridevo._  
“Draco… l’Oscuro Signore… si fida di me.”  
  
_Al diavolo._  
  
Non mi importava, non mi sarebbe importato neppure se gli avesse affidato tutti i compiti dell’universo, d’ora in poi.  
Mi sentii sorridere. Era una sensazione orribile. Avanzai di qualche passo, nudo com’ero. Per contro Snape tentennò, fece per indietreggiare… ma alla fine rimase dov’era.  
“Si, certo. Ma si dà il caso che questa sia la _mia_ missione. Lui l’ha affidata a me.”  
  
_Questa é la mia sola ed unica  fottuta occasione di salvare me e la mia famiglia._  
  
“L’Oscuro Signore desidera che tu riesca, Draco…”  
  
“Ma _sicuro_. Lei però vuole rubarmi ogni merito, vero. Quale occasione migliore, dopo tutto, di dimostrare ancora una volta che gli é fedele? _Quale occasione migliore per mettere una buona volta da parte mio padre?_ ”  
“Non sai quello che dici… Draco, io voglio aiutarti, davvero…”  
  
Qualcosa mi punse la pianta del piede nudo. Non gli badai. _Sogghignavo_.  
  
“Disinteressatamente?”  
  
Silenzio. Non sapeva cosa rispondere, l’avevo azzerato, zittito.    
“Ne dubito.” Aggiunsi.  
  
“A meno che non voglia venire a farsi un giro. Le basta un giro su di me, in cambio?”  
  
Lo cercai con lo sguardo, quell’uomo rigido come un fascio di nervi intento ad osservarmi nell’ombra. Per la prima volta in vita mia _lo vedevo teso._  
Severus Snape non sapeva cosa fare di fronte a me che mi offrivo, addirittura ricadevo sul letto martoriato - più perché le ginocchia mi dolevano e il cuore mi scoppiava che per altro.  
_Ma si.  
Al diavolo.  
Aiutarmi?  
Nessuno al mondo vuole o può aiutarmi._  
  
“Forza, venga qui. Manca solo lei…”  
  
Ma a quel punto qualcosa mi disse che avevo superato un limite invalicabile: Snape scattò - per un folle istante pensai che stesse per abbracciarmi e rovesciarmi sul letto. Poi un pesante lembo di coperta mi atterrò quasi fin sulla testa. L’aveva afferrata e lanciata a coprirmi.  
  
“ _Draco! Domani, tua zia vuole iniziare con Potter. Vuole che tu faccia un po’ di pratica. Non puoi assolutamente presentarti così. Non ti é servito a nulla iniziare con l’Occlumanzia?_ ”  
  
Prima che potessi riprendermi da quella specie di enigma vivente che era Snape - lo guardavo e mi pareva, _mi pareva proprio che fosse preoccupato per me, che…_ bussarono forte alla porta.  
  
“Allora, quanto tempo ci vuole! Snape, a che punto sei?”  
  
Sobbalzai.  
Rowle stava girando la maniglia dall’esterno….  
  
Snape mi guardò solo un’ultima volta ancora prima che la porta si spalancasse.  
Ma bucava quello sguardo, bucava quell’ultimo avvertimento che non riuscì a darmi, _quale che fosse._  
  
  
La fiala conteneva effettivamente un olio che sciolse i miei muscoli e spedì la mia coscienza a galleggiare nel vuoto.  
Mi ritrovai sospeso ad assistere a ciò che mi veniva fatto… ne sorrisi, perfino.  
  
_“Ragazzo delizioso… delizioso… dovremo ringraziare tuo padre del dono che ci ha fatto…”_  
“Draco, Draco… sembri fatto per questo, Draco…”  
“Non avevo idea del perché l’Oscuro Signore avesse voluto marchiarlo… ma sospetto che sia per dimostrare a Lucius che suo figlio dopo tutto ha uno scopo ben più utile di tutti i suoi progetti per il suo futuro, quali che essi siano.”  
“Già, assolutamente…!”  
  
Voci. Corpi, lingue, mani sulla schiena, corpi addosso e dentro di me, ancora ed ancora, ore, giorni, mesi, forse secoli. Il lampadario gettava una luce vuota, inutile lusso di un tempo migliore che non sapevo neppure  più se fosse esistito davvero o meno.  
  
 


	35. 35

_Domani.  
  
  
Domani vuole che tu faccia pratica._  
  
  
Il giorno dopo era sabato. Di solito non badavo molto ai giorni della settimana quando ero in vacanza, ma quell’anno iniziai a farci caso.  
L’avevo capito: il sabato era quel giorno in cui finalmente eravamo _soli_.  
Nessuna visita, nessun ospite che si arrogava il diritto di fare come se fosse a casa sua, nessun… letto di stanza degli ospiti sfatto.  
Mi svegliai intorno alle otto del mattino, la casa era immersa in un silenzio ovattato.  
Non si sentiva nemmeno la fontana gorgogliare in giardino.  
  
_Oggi mia zia vuole che torturi Potter._  
  
Mi svegliai con questo preciso pensiero dentro, pesava  più di tutto il resto.  
  
Mi alzai e mi diressi silenziosamente in bagno per farmi una doccia.  
  
Mi concessi un tempo lunghissimo immobile sotto il getto scrosciante. Usai il mio bagno schiuma preferito e cercai di non pensare a niente mentre l’acqua non riusciva a portare via gli ultimi avvenimenti, a cancellare del tutto l’ombra di un livido che avevo al centro del petto.  
  
Uscito dalla vasca da bagno mi trovai di fronte al mio riflesso.  
Non mi guardavo allo specchio da quando avevo messo per la prima volta piede a casa per le vacanze.  
  
Il mio volto si era fatto più spigoloso, le labbra erano screpolate, al centro del labbro inferiore c’era la crosta rossastra di un taglio.  
Gli occhi che vedevo riflessi erano pallidi e stupiti, attorniati da una vaga ombra scura che sembrava estendersi anche alla pelle.  
Avevo il fantasma di un enorme livido al centro del petto… nonostante mi fossi lavato con cura mi facevano male le reni e il fondoschiena come se avessi cavalcato per ore ed ore.  
  
Tornai in stanza con un asciugamano avvolto intorno alla vita, ma mi bloccai di fronte all’armadio.  
  
“Buongiorno, Draco.”  
  
Mia zia era lì, vestita d tutto punto con un abito scuro da giorno che le fasciava la vita.  
Era un abito elegante, molto più elegante di qualsiasi cosa le avessi mai visto addosso.  
Mi rivolse un sorriso dolce mentre aprivo il cassetto della biancheria e nel contempo cercando di non far cadere l’asciugamano ricambiavo il suo saluto.  
  
Il castello era ancora immerso nel silenzio più totale.  
Mi chiesi se avremmo cominciato subito con Potter.  
Poi mi resi conto che lei era ancora lì, immobile con una mano sul fianco. Si guardava distrattamente intorno.  
Mi voltai verso di lei, titubante… ancora  avvolto nell’asciugamano.  
  
Dovevo parlare a quel volto chiuso e risoluto, animato da quella fiamma terribile che sfolgorava nonostante la rovina che ci circondava, come se la sorte di mia madre, di mio padre, la _mia_ sorte non potesse minimamente scalfirla.  
Non mangiavo praticamente niente da una settimana, sotto la doccia avevo provato l’intenso desiderio di scomparire senza lasciare traccia, mi sentivo la testa leggera come se fosse piena di gas.  
_Ma dovevo farle quella domanda._ Poi lei si accorse che la guardavo.  
  
“Ci occuperemo di Potter dopo pranzo.”  
Mi informò, ed un sorriso che era come una lama feroce le illuminò i lineamenti.  
Indugiò ancora scrutandomi da capo a piedi. Mi strinsi nell’asciugamano, odiandola un po’.  
Sotto il peso di quello sguardo insistente mi aggrappai ancora di più alla morbida seta, i piedi nudi sul pavimento: chiesi come stesse mia madre, chiesi se aveva dormito bene, se anche quella notte aveva urlato nel sonno.  
Io non potevo saperlo,anche se avevo idea che non l’avrei sentita comunque. L’olio di Snape mi aveva traghettato verso un sonno indolore, pesante come piombo. Odiavo quando si svegliava urlando, correvo immediatamente da lei e la abbracciavo, anche se non mettevo già piede nella sua stanza da quando avevo dieci anni.  
“No, ha dormito tranquillamente senza svegliarsi. Ora sta facendo colazione.”  
  
Mi rispose lei con tono lieve, vibrante.  
  
Fu a quel punto che dissi qualcosa sul dovermi vestire, non ricordo nemmeno bene io le parole precise… e lei: “Non ti vergognerai di me, Draco? Ti ho visto nudo quando ancora non ti reggevi in piedi, sai. Ce l'ho fatta a vederti nascere, anche se poi la feccia mi ha sbattuta ad Azkaban. Coraggio, togliti quell’asciugamano. Voglio vedere se ti hanno fatto del male.”  
  
Ordinò.  
Non era una cosa semplice sentire mia zia ordinare qualcosa… e disobbedirle.  
La sua voce vibrava, si era fatta di ferro, la sua era l’espressione di una volontà assoluta e priva di inflessioni. Sempre, che ti chiedesse di dirle com’era andata a scuola oppure ti ordinasse di lasciar cadere l’asciugamano a terra senza troppe cerimonie ed iniziare a vestirti…  
  
“Quel labbro?” Si era portata al mio fianco, la sua veste mi sfiorava. Vedevo il solco tra i seni, le clavicole spuntare dalla veste mentre si chinava ad esaminarmi.  
“Mi sono morso.”  
“Capisco. Aspetta…”  
Mi bloccò con un cenno secco della mano mentre entravo nei miei slip.  
Con una rapida occhiata penetrante abbracciò il resto del mio corpo, il livido al centro del mio petto, due graffi sul ventre, lo zigomo ancora livido.  
Poi si allontanò un po'.   
  
Ne approfittai per infilarmi in fretta gli slip, tanto in fretta da farmi male.  
  
Mentre aprivo l’armadio per estrarne quello che avrei indossato quel giorno sentii le sue dita scarne agganciare delicatamente l’orlo di cotone.  
Mi bloccai mentre sentivo gli slip scendere, _scendere di nuovo fino alle ginocchia.  
_ Le davo le spalle tanta era la fretta di vestirmi, di sottrarmi a quel suo tranquillo, ma acutissimo sguardo nero. Un refolo di aria gelida mi solleticò le spalle nonostante fosse estate. Mi ero bloccato con la camicia in mano.  
Poi sentii le sue labbra sfiorarmi velocemente la spalla destra, _baciarmi poco sotto il collo_.  
“Da bravo, non devi vergognarti. Ti fa male laggiù?”  
“No, per la verità non é stato molto…”  
  
Mi bloccai.  
  
La sua lunga mano scarna mi atterrò da prima sul fianco, dunque sfiorò il mio ventre e ricadde.  
  
Si era fatta più vicina, quei suoi capelli scuri e ricci mi solleticavano il collo, sentivo la trama ruvida della stoffa del suo abito… “Non mangi?”  
Iniziai ad infilarmi furiosamente la camicia, senza risponderle, sempre dandole le spalle.  
Fu costretta ad allontanarsi di qualche passo. Mi sfiorò il polsino mentre me lo allacciavo. Quando parlò la sua voce morbida ed insinuante era molto vicina al mio orecchio, tanto che sentivo il suo respiro solleticarmi.  
  
“Non devi avere segreti con me, Draco… lo sai che l’Oscuro Signore non lo vorrebbe.”  
“Non ho segreti e sto già lavorando per ottemperare ai suoi desideri.”  
  
“Bravo!”  
Si complimentò lei ed io mi accorsi che quel sussurro era diventato quasi un falsetto stridulo, _un morbido strisciare.  
_ Percepii una zaffata di quel suo odore, forse un profumo alla menta, e ferro.  
Menta, forse benzoino per profumare l’abito, _ferro era forse quella sua mano scarna e decisa… rapida e silenziosa come un serpente percorreva il mio ventre in una nuova carezza, dunque scendeva a sfiorarmi in mezzo alle cosce, afferrandomi là sotto con una delicata torsione del polso._  
  
“ ** _Che…?!_** ” Urlai.  
  
“Non parlare così forte…”  
  
L’altro braccio era caldo, morbido  intorno alla vita. Mi tirò a se’, aderii al suo corpo. Si portò il mio braccio destro tra i seni premendolo contro il loro calore. La sua mano abbandonò il mio basso ventre di scatto, ma lei prese a baciarmi il collo e la nuca. Piccoli baci ravvicinati mentre il suo odore riempiva il mondo, le sue mani mi accarezzavano il petto e le sue labbra lasciavano una traccia appena umida. Rabbrividii e forse lei si rese conto della mia pelle d’oca perché mi premette il viso contro più forte, con un sospiro.  
  
“Zia, io non… zia, cosa fai?”  
  
“Dopo colazione… perché non vieni nella mia stanza? Puoi venire nella mia stanza tutte le volte che vuoi. Hai mai avuto una ragazza, Draco?”  
  
E ormai mi pareva che quei baci mi mangiassero, avrei voluto che smettesse di abbracciarmi così, di torcermisi addosso come un serpente sulla brace, sentivo i suoi capezzoli duri bucare la stoffa dell’abito… _avevo la pelle d’oca._  
“Ma si, certo! Zia, non…”  
“State ancora insieme?”  
“…No.”  
“Te la sei portata a letto?”  
La sua lingua mi sfiorò sotto l’orecchio - “ _No_. Ti prego, io…”  
“Non sei mai stato a letto con una ragazza, con una donna… Nemmeno un giro a Notturne Alley…?”  
“No!”  
Buttai fuori a fatica, senza più pensare: la gola mi si era serrata come un gigantesco nodo e lei ormai era un sussurro _vibrante_ nel mio orecchio.  
“Un ragazzo della tua età ha bisogno di queste cose, Draco. Perché non lasci che ti _sciolga_ un po’? _Puoi farmi tutto quello che vuoi… ti lascio venire dentro di me, addosso… puoi finire nella mia bocca, o sui miei seni. Puoi penetrarmi anche dietro, mi piace anche dietro…_ ”  
  
_Oh Merlino benedetto._  
  
“Zia per favore lasciami andare!”  
  
_Avevo praticamente urlato a squarcia gola._  
  
Lei si staccò bruscamente… improvvisamente, nonostante fosse tranquilla mentre si muoveva di nuovo per girarmi intorno, ebbi paura.  
Una paura folle e terribile che alzasse la bacchetta e mi punisse. Invece lei raggiunse la porta con calma, indugiando addirittura durante il percorso come se nulla fosse.  
“Dopo pranzo iniziamo con Potter. Sai dov’è il sotterraneo.”  
Ed uscì senza guardarmi.  
  
  
* *  
  
Per le tre e quindici, mia zia sembrava aver dimenticato l’accaduto ed essere tornata perfettamente tranquilla.  
In vena di fare del male, per lei equivaleva allo stare bene, all’essere _tranquilla_ e padrona di se’.  
Ero io che non mi sentivo affatto bene mentre il pranzo mi si rimescolava nello stomaco ed ogni gradino che portava al nostro sotterraneo _era alto metri e metri._  
  
Aveva lasciato la pesante porta del sotterraneo socchiusa per me.  
Evidentemente mi aspettava dentro.  
  
Sulla soglia mi fermai improvvisamente, di fronte alla pesante porta intrisa di incantesimi.  
  
_Non dovevo fare altro che sospingerla, Potter era a pochi passi da me._  
  
Nessun rumore giungeva dall’interno e la cosa per qualche ragione mi atterriva.  
  
Il pranzo mi ballava ancora nello stomaco, pesante come se avessi ingoiato sassi.  
  
Spinsi, _spinsi_ ed entrai.  
  
  
* *  
  
  
_Era lì, quasi completamente nudo. Giaceva incosciente, un’ombra di barba sul volto, il capo abbandonato di lato. Era legato mani e piedi da pesanti funi ad un lungo tavolo arrugginito.  
Era lì da secoli quel tavolo, potevo immaginarne l’uso.  
C’erano un sacco di strumenti di tortura che il Ministero avrebbe di sicuro confiscato… residui proveniente da un’epoca buia, in cui l’efferatezza dei Maghi aveva dato il meglio di se’.  
  
Cose che appartenevano ad un’epoca che non si accontentava della Maledizione Cruciatus, che coltivava metodi più raffinati per infliggere dolore e dall'infliggerlo trarre piacere.  
  
Mio padre assicurava che nessuna di quelle pinze, nessuno di quei tavoli e nessuna di quelle gabbie erano mai stati tirati giù dal soffitto durante la guerra… ma mia zia aveva riesumato quel tavolo._  
  
“Tra un attimo lo sveglieremo. Oggi ti insegnerò come si usa la maledizione Cruciatus.”  
Annuii.  
  
Lo guardavo, sperando che il mio passasse per un tentativo di esaminare qualcosa che non avevo mai visto prima, come il funzionamento di quelle funi luminose che lo bloccavano con ferocia al tavolo. Tutto il suo corpo sodo e slanciato era lì, gambe e braccia discoste.  
Un velo di sudore imperlava il suo torace che si muoveva al ritmo di una respirazione sofferente.  
  
Il mio sguardo gli accarezzò la zona delicata dell’ombelico, attorno alla quale si concentrava una peluria scura, il suo sesso riposava nella macchia scura del pube, potevo vedere quasi tutto attraverso consunti slip bianchi e zuppi di sudore, sulla coscia destra aveva una cicatrice vecchia, forse se l’era procurata in volo… e all'improvviso seppi con una chiarezza terribile di volere _una sola cosa al mondo._ _Dirgli che l’amavo, che andava tutto bene, che avrei ammazzato chiunque avesse osato toccarlo.  
_   
Poi mia zia - che per fortuna non badava affatto a me ma scrutava intensamente Potter - puntò la bacchetta su di lui e pronunciò: “ _Innerva_.”  
  
Ci vollero alcuni istanti perché il sortilegio avesse effetto. All’inizio non successe niente, ma poi Potter tossì forte. Voltò la testa ed aprì gli occhi.  
  
Non portava gli occhiali, dovevano averglieli tolti. Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, i capelli gli ricadevano in parte di fronte al volto. Ormai ero così vicino che poteva mettermi a fuoco, ero quasi all’altezza del suo naso, i piedi mi ci avevano portato di loro spontanea volontà.  
Mi vide e nonostante dovesse tenere il collo praticamente piegato sul mento per potermi guardare, mi riconobbe.  
  
“Tu!”  
  
Ringhiò - vidi che aveva un taglio sul labbro superiore e la bocca piena di sangue secco.  
  
Si dibatté, forse più per riflesso, o perché le gambe gli si erano intorpidite… chissà da quanto tempo era immobilizzato così. Chissà come avevano fatto a catturarlo. Ignoravo i dettagli, nessuno si era curato di dirmeli: sapevo solo che era tutto merito di mia zia, che aveva  agito tempestivamente quando si erano trovati faccia a faccia nell’Ufficio Misteri.  
  
_Perché lui l’aveva inseguita, già. Stupido…_  
  
“Allora, facciamola finita! _Ammazzami_!”  
  
Sbraitava con voce rauca e spezzata ma piena di collera.  
Zia Bellatrix si limitò a sogghignare soppesando la bacchetta tra le lunghe dita.  
Lui la teneva d’occhio nonostante il collo dovesse fargli un male d’inferno, si era liberato delle ciocche di capelli davanti al viso scuotendo furiosamente la testa.  
_“Crucio!”_  
  
Accadde del tutto a sorpresa. Nei miei occhi mia zia era ancora lì a rigirarsi la bacchetta tra le mani mentre Potter si contorceva e la _pregava_ di ammazzarlo.  
  
Strizzai gli occhi a causa del lampo rosso che li aveva feriti. Ma era stata questione di un attimo… dovevo guardare. Mi sarei ucciso piuttosto… ma mia zia ora osservava la mia reazione.  
  
Potter rantolava, urlava e tirava così forte le corde magiche da farle sibilare.  
I tendini delle sue braccia e delle gambe erano diventati corde, la schiena non aderiva più al legno, era sollevata e rigida.  
  
“Ecco come si fa, Draco.”  
  
Disse tranquillamente lei.  
  
Io serrai il pugno così forte da ferirmi il palmo della mano con le unghie.  
  
“Te lo mostro ancora una volta… guarda bene. Poi ti mostrerò qualcosa di nuovo ed interessante.”  
  
Era assorta, sprizzava passione proprio come se mi stesse tenendo una lezione di Occlumanzia o Storia della nostra famiglia e - “Crucio!” Ancora.  
  
Sentirlo urlare mi _uccideva_.  
  
Lei non poteva sapere che ogni volta che urlava _io morivo.  
_ _Che ogni volta che lo malediceva era come se maledicesse me._  
  
Non potevo che essere grato di questo mentre recuperavo il mio migliore schermo - ed evitavo con tutto me stesso di guardare Potter negli occhi, _perché altrimenti ogni mia difesa si sarebbe rivelata vana.  
_   
Poi zia si raddrizzò e mi indirizzò uno sguardo compiaciuto. “La teoria la conosci già, ovviamente. Adesso prova tu.”  
  
Potter doveva essersi voltato a guardarmi mentre riprendeva fiato. Era così per forza, sentivo il suo sguardo bucarmi da parte a parte. Avevo paura di ciò che poteva dire. Quel ‘Tu’ così incredulo… pregavo perché rimanesse isolato. _Ti prego sta zitto, ripetevo dentro di me._  
  
  
_Stai zitto oppure non ce la faccio… perché devo farcela. Devo… questa volta, il lampo rosso viene da me._  
  
Silenzio.  
Potter emise un rantolo ma continuò a respirare normalmente, benché coperto di sudore.  
  
“Non così. Devi volerlo, Draco. Quante volte te lo devo ripetere? Ma dannazione,  hai di fronte a te _Potter_! Quale occasione migliore per esercitarti?”  
  
La sua voce aspra mi aggrediva. C’era del risentimento dentro quell’aspro rimprovero.  
Un risentimento che non aveva nulla a che fare con la collera.  
  
“Hai ragione, zia…”  
  
Lei emise una sorta di sbuffo sarcastico. La guardavo dritto negli occhi, la mente di nuovo al lavoro su sentieri noti. Non riusciva a sfiorarla, a lambirla, sapevo che questo semmai acuiva ancora di più il suo fastidio… distolse lo sguardo solo un attimo, per accennare a Potter con il mento.  
  
“Voglio mostrarti qualcos’altro di utile, con questa maledizione. _Eccitalo_.”  
  
“Come?”  
  
E nel suo riso sardonico trovai la conferma di tutto ciò che avevo intuito. Forse anche la mia incredulità agì per lei come una conferma... _mentre mi ordinava di fare quello al mio peggior nemico._  
  
“Io non la tocco di certo, questa feccia. Tocca a te abbassarti ed adoperarti fino a che non gli viene duro. Forza, é necessario.”  
  
Attimi di un silenzio assoluto, sospeso. Gocciolò dal soffitto avvolgendo quel sotterraneo dalla luce scarsa come una specie di cappa _quel silenzio_.  
  
“No… no che cosa… _no_ …”  
Ma mia zia non gli badò, il suo sguardo era diventato una sfida ai miei danni.  
  
“Avanti, tanto _a te non fa di certo schifo._ ”  
  
Mi insultò, il trionfo in ogni sillaba.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
Gli appoggiai una mano sul ventre. Sulle prime non fui in grado di fare altro.  
  
_Controllati_.  
  
Ma era inutile. Potter mi fissava, gli occhi sgranati… non diceva niente. Mi fissava, il collo teso verso di me per quanto possibile, come se stesse cercando di decifrare le mie intenzioni, di capire se stesse per succedere _veramente_.  
  
“Muoviti, prima inizi prima otterrai un risultato soddisfacente.”  
  
Incalzò mia zia… non appena mi mossi nuovamente voltò le spalle alla scena.  
  
Portai la mano fino al suo pube, fino alla morbida delicata peluria del basso ventre.  
Lo liberai degli slip.   
Il cuore mi batteva così forte che lo sentivo cantare nelle vene annullando tutto il resto, mettendo a dura prova ogni briciolo di difesa in mio possesso.  
  
Il suo pene era tiepido, morbido e pulito tra le dita nonostante le sue attuali condizioni. Quando lo circondai con la mano Potter emise un verso dolente - non so ancora se di disgusto o di ripulsa, forse nessuna delle due cose - ma non protestò.  
  
_Non ci riuscirò mai._  
  
Ma ormai contava solo quel membro dalla punta rossastra, la tenera curva dei testicoli che intravedevo tra le cosce discoste, senza pensare gli infilai una mano tra le gambe e presi ad accarezzarglieli.  
  
Poi lo accolsi interamente in bocca.  
  
Ogni atomo del mio corpo cantava come impazzito, una parte di me si sentiva in colpa per quello che stavo facendo ad un prigioniero che era stato appena torturato e sarebbe stato torturato ancora, ma poi Potter aspirò rumorosamente aria tra i denti - sopra di me, oppure al centro del mio cuore - e di colpo lo sentii ingrossarsi fino a non poterlo più tenere tutto dentro la bocca, _esplodere letteralmente contro il mio palato_.  
  
Mi rialzai, lo sguardo appannato, contemplando quell’erezione ora lucida, complice la mia saliva. Gli sfiorava l’ombelico. Tornai a circondarlo con le dita e mentre mi abbassavo nuovamente su di lui con le spalle non potei più resistere: _alzai gli occhi nei suoi._  
  
Mi fissava, totalmente azzerato e imbambolato. Mi aveva guardato _per tutto il tempo._  
  
“Allora? Ce l’hai fatta?”  
  
“Si, si zia.”  
  
Lo sguardo di lei sorvolò con disgusto quell’eccitazione, io la contemplavo in silenzio, era completa ed ancora umida delle mie labbra.  
  
“Guarda il mio polso, ora. _Coagula_.”  
E lui urlò. _Un urlo lancinante, terribile, assoluto, per poco non urlai anche io, ebbi bisogno di stringermi la lingua tra i denti.  
_   
Fu spaventoso. Mi morsi talmente forte da sentire il sapore del sangue in bocca… le corde luminose che lo tenevano immobilizzato si erano tese allo spasimo, lui toccava il tavolo solo con i talloni.  
La sua erezione però non era scomparsa, anzi minacciava il soffitto di pietra come un dito teso.  
Vidi mia zia sorridere soddisfatta mentre Potter atterrava di nuovo sul legno con un tonfo  sordo.  
Zia Bellatrix non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso, contemplava la sua opera con un sorriso tiepido, soddisfatto, _agghiacciante._  
“Così il dolore della Maledizione é inimmaginabile e localizzato tutto nei _nervi_. Curioso, no? In particolari condizioni, supera perfino la maledizione Cruciatus. Adesso però devi imparare quella. Forza.”  
  
  
_“N-no.”_  
  
L’aria divenne _ghiaccio_.   
Il sangue nelle mie vene divenne _ghiaccio_.   
Il volto di mia zia mutò in _ghiaccio_ , di quelli capaci di conficcartisi nel cuore ed inchiodartelo al suolo, ma non ebbi veramente il tempo di assaporare quel cambiamento. Ancor prima di rendermi conto di essermi rifiutato di obbedirle _urlavo_ e lei urlava sopra di me:  
  
_**“Ogni volta che ti rifiuterai, sarai tu a ricevere la maledizione, Draco!”**_  
  
  
Ero finito in ginocchio all’altezza dei sostegni del tavolo, tentavo disperatamente di tornare a respirare: mentre la Cruciatus si abbatteva su di me mi sembrava di non esserne stato in grado.  
  
Chiazze bianche e nere vibravano al margine del mio campo visivo.  
  
Mi ero serrato le braccia intorno, la mia bacchetta era rotolata lontano.  
  
La vidi avvicinarsi, vidi l’orlo della sua gonna, poi le scarpe.  
  
“Per oggi abbiamo finito. Alzati, forza… lo faccio per te, perché tu _impari_. Capisci, Draco? L'Oscuro Signore non sarà così clemente. Mi hai capita? Devi riuscirci. _Devi._ ”


	36. 36

Mi sentivo come un sacco di vetri rotti.  
Avevo il suo sapore sotto la lingua - come un abisso velenoso, metallico, straziava - il suo sguardo esterrefatto inciso negli occhi, non se ne andava neppure se chiudevo forte le palpebre e nascondevo la testa sotto le coperte.  
Quel giorno seppi com’era la maledizione Cruciatus.  
Tutto se n’era andato, era fluito da me - rabbia, dolore, odio, risentimento, ogni emozione aveva lasciato il posto a quell’orrenda sensazione di _stordimento_.  
Non riuscivo a provare nulla dopo aver capito com’era provare tutto il dolore possibile in una volta sola.  
Galleggiavo in un mare ovattato nel quale i suoni circostanti navigavano a fatica per raggiungermi.  
  
Uscii da quel sotterraneo senza guardare niente altro se non la porta, spalancata di fronte a me come un miraggio di salvezza - spalancata per tutti _eccetto Potter_. Mi lasciai alle spalle anche lui, ancora inchiodato a quel tavolo di legno ed ansante.  
  
Mia zia forse sapeva come mi sentivo. Quante volte l’Oscuro Signore aveva usato la maledizione Cruciatus su di lei o su mio padre?  
  
Doveva essere dopo tutto normale amministrazione.  
  
  
L’acqua della doccia non riuscì a cancellarmi, la mia mente tornava a risvegliarsi poco a poco.  
Ero uno scarabocchio deforme, le ultime settimane avevano bruciato e stravolto i miei contorni - Potter non riceverà niente da mangiare e passerà l’ennesima notte laggiù - solo una cosa rimaneva salda.  
L’unica cosa della quale mi ero sempre vergognato.  
  
Potter verrà torturato ancora… chissà quanto reggerà, prima che decidano di farla finita.  
  
  
* *  
  
“Lo stanno cercando ma non riescono a cavare un ragno dal buco, quegli scemi!”  
Risate e tripudio.  
La notte che mi sovrastava era l’ennesima notte di quella lunga estate da incubo - doppieri a rischiare la sala da pranzo, nessun Oscuro Signore in vista, solo i Mangiamorte intenti a scambiarsi le ultime novità - io seduto rigido, assente e muto… ma con le orecchie spasmodicamente tese all’ascolto.  
“Le ricerche si dipanano veramente ovunque, tutta Londra é setacciata. Questa mattina ho sentito dire che pensano di concentrarsi all’estero!”  
“Idioti!”  
“Va bene… adesso resta da vedere che cosa ne farà l’Oscuro Signore.”  
“Ehi ragazzo. Cosa te ne é parso di Potter? Mh?”  
  
Era una domanda densa di scherno - così pesante che tagliava l’aria. Aspettavo il momento in cui immancabilmente qualcuno mi avrebbe rivolto una domanda, o fatto una qualsiasi allusione.  
Quell’uomo - non volevo nemmeno degnarmi di guardarlo in faccia - mi aveva spinto il suo affare duro così a fondo nella gola da provocarmi lacrime ed un conato disperato.  
  
“Potter é sempre Potter.”  
  
“Già! La ragione per cui tuo padre é dentro… tua madre si é ritirata nonostante non siano nemmeno le undici e tu siedi a questo tavolo!”  
  
Che senso aveva rimarcarmelo per poi ridacchiare tutti insieme?  
  
* *  
  
Non riuscivo a dormire.  
Era notte fonda, il caldo era asfissiante. La finestra spalancata non era d’aiuto, l’oscurità era un blocco fremente di tenebre surriscaldate, giacevo nel mio letto stravolto, le lenzuola umide di sudore. Il ticchettio dell’orologio sulla mia scrivania scandiva i secondi, i minuti, le ore.  
Era stato mio padre a mettere quell’orologio là per il mio tredicesimo compleanno.  
Era appartenuto a mio nonno ed al mio bisnonno prima di lui.  
Non sapevo niente di chi fosse sua madre, di conseguenza mia nonna. Da sempre avevo una sola nonna, quella materna, da sempre mio padre eludeva ogni mia domanda o curiosità in merito.  
Mi aggrappavo a quei dettagli, all’orologio ricevuto tanti anni prima, al manico di scopa che avevamo lucidato insieme perché se solo mi fossi soffermato sul vuoto sconfinato della sua assenza… non avrei avuto speranza.  
Dovevo stringere i denti, ignorare il posto che era stato suo a tavola.  
Adesso era occupato spavaldamente da Rowle, che mi sorrideva ogni volta che si stravaccava insolente, come a sfidarmi.  
L’unica cosa rimasta intonsa era il suo studio: mio padre ne aveva sigillato l’entrata con un incantesimo che nemmeno mia zia era riuscita a vincere.  
  
“Papino é finito al fresco per una buona ragione, Draco… ma se ti comporti bene non é detto che l’Oscuro Signore non voglia tirarlo fuori. Gli basterebbe schioccare le dita, i Dissennatori adesso ci obbediscono!”  
Mi mordevo la lingua, forte. Concentravo ogni granello del mio essere nel resistere.  
A volte sembravo una bambola, mi facevo maneggiare come una bambola, tanto che li sentii chiedersi se per caso non fossi andato di testa, impazzito.  
  
  
Ma non avevano voluto toccarmi quella sera.  
Forse era a causa della tensione che aleggiava nell’aria, a causa delle inutili ricerche di Potter.  
Forse si stavano stancando… no, quella era solo una mia speranza.  
  
Mi alzai lentamente in piedi, nel _buio_.  
  
La casa era un enorme polmone che tratteneva il respiro, mi sembrava che anche le ombre potessero scrutare i miei movimenti.  
_Perché mi ero reso conto di aver concepito un pensiero folle, l’unico che valesse la pena di seguire._  
  
Assecondai i miei piedi - li sentivo muoversi come in sogno. Arrivai di fronte alla porta del sotterraneo e scivolai dentro senza difficoltà. Ero un Mangiamorte adesso… potevo interrogare Potter in qualsiasi momento.  
  
  
* *  
  
Non dormiva ed era ancora su quel tavolo nudo - a parte gli slip - semi incosciente.  
Quando la porta si richiuse saltò su con un sussulto, facendo cigolare le corde magiche.  
  
La luce era bassa e tremula, di un crudo colore arancione grazie alle fiaccole.  
_Volevano che la sua disgrazia fosse illuminata e visibile?_  
  
“Tu!”  
  
Aveva il volto smagrito e sudato, occhiaie così nere da rendergli lo sguardo un pozzo di ombre febbricitanti, traslucide. Aveva un grosso taglio non rimarginato sulla coscia sinistra…  
  
“Che - che cosa…”  
  
Non c’era ostilità in quella voce.  
_Aveva paura._  
Paura che mi fossi deciso a padroneggiare l’ultima lezione?  
_Paura che stessero per arrivare altri Mangiamorte?_  
  
_Paura che potessi toccarlo di nuovo?_  
  
  
“Che cosa stai facen…” urlò. Ma la porta del sotterraneo era chiusa, nessun suono usciva da lì quando quella porta era chiusa.  
“Non posso rimarginarla. Ma la sto pulendo…”  
Potter smise di guardarmi con gli occhi sbarrati solo quando attaccai delicatamente l’altro bordo di carne con una salvietta umida - strinse i denti fino a che li sentii scricchiolare.  
  
Ma non c’era modo di salvarmi da quello _sguardo_.  
  
“Che ti salta in mente?”  
No, non c’era modo.  
Mi aggrediva quella sua voce sgomenta, adesso bassa… mi scrutava come si guarda un pazzo, uno da cui non si sa che cosa aspettarsi.  
Ero sceso lì in pigiama.  
Lentamente, molto lentamente sfiorai i suoi polsi nudi. Le corde magiche sfrigolarono, mi punsero appena le dita.  
  
Potter teneva d’occhio ogni mio movimento, io trovavo più facile concentrarmi su ciò che stavo facendo - sul nome di quel nuovo Elfo che avevamo preso dopo Dobby mentre la testa non smetteva di pulsarmi.  
  
Pane, formaggio, carne, gli avanzi di quello che avevamo avuto a cena. Ma si era trattato di una cena sontuosa, come al solito. Potter dovette credere seriamente che fossi impazzito mentre mi osservava appoggiare con cautela quel vassoio straripante su un cavalletto di legno nelle vicinanze.  
  
Quegli occhi mi bruciavano addosso tutto il tempo.  
Se solo fosse stato zitto.  
  
“Volete avvelenarmi? Avete cambiato strategia?”  
“Malfoy, che cosa hai in mente?”  
“Ehi!”  
  
Le corde che gli immobilizzavano le braccia erano scomparse.  
Questo almeno lo zittì... anche se per poco.  
  
Tirarsi a sedere era un dolore dopo tutte quelle ore inchiodato contro quel legno viscido di sangue vecchio di secoli ed intriso di magia oscura. Piangeva quasi mentre ci provava.  
Alla fine però la fame fu più forte: si gettò sul cibo con foga, dimenticando tutto il resto.  
Lo lasciai mangiare fissando le sue caviglie ed i suoi piedi. La sua pelle era cerea e sudata.  
  
“Dov’è la tua bacchetta?”  
Chiesi con una voce che non era nemmeno più la mia.  
Le fiaccole ardevano ed ardevano nei loro sostegni…  
“Ce l’ha tua zia.”  
  
* *  
  
Nessuno mi aveva mai guardato in quel modo.  
Dopo che ebbe divorato gli avanzi della cena il suo sguardo mi pareva più presente… e ormai non potevo più evitarlo.  
Stringevo la bacchetta che non potevo usare nel pugno, mai arma era più vana, inutile e ridicola.  
Non potevo nulla contro quegli occhi.  
  
“Perché sei venuto quaggiù?”  
Mi aggredì.  
“Hai bisogno di lavarti.”  
“Sono giorni che non… ma non mi hai risposto. Che cosa hai in mente… _Malfoy_!”  
  
Imprecò, ma non appena gli fu data la possibilità di muovere le gambe ebbe bisogno di aggrapparsi al bordo del tavolo per non crollare in terra.  
Si concesse alcuni lunghi istanti così, con le ginocchia piegate e gli occhi chiusi, la sua pelle ardeva nel riflesso arancione di quel sotterraneo. Vedevo un corpo provato, affamato, che emanava un odore acre. Dolore, disperazione, privazioni… un destino segnato, ultima prospettiva la morte. Le sue mani si aggrapparono forte al legno con uno spasimo, i capelli scuri gli ricaddero di fronte al volto, stava avendo un crampo ma alla fine riuscì a stare in piedi da solo - _realizzai che non potevo lasciarlo accadere._  
Se fosse morto io lo avrei seguito a breve distanza.  
  
Era l’unica cosa che sapevo e di nuovo tornava quella certezza - l’unica certezza.  
“Merlino…” Imprecò rimettendosi finalmente a sedere e allungando cautamente le gambe oltre il bordo del tavolo di legno. Per tutto il tempo non aveva smesso di tenermi d’occhio, scrutando soprattutto le mie mani e il mio volto per vedere se avrei deciso di tirare fuori la bacchetta, magari arrischiarmi ad usarla, visto  che i tempi erano quelli che erano…  
  
“Harry.”  
  
Dissi io _per la prima volta in tutta la mia vita._  
Silenzio.  
I suoi occhi si bloccarono sul mio volto. Con le mani appoggiate al bordo di legno, momentaneamente  dimentico del dolore mi studiò attentamente.  
Non volevo spingermi fino ai suoi pensieri, anche se avrei potuto.  
Lui non aveva la benché minima difesa.  
Ma qualcosa di enorme tremava sulla superficie della sua mente… ed a me bastava sapere che era tiepida - che non c’era più odio. _Nemmeno la minima traccia di odio._  
Sorpresa e sgomento... _ma non odio._ E forse non mi aveva mai _veramente_ odiato. Forse ero io _che speravo con tutto il cuore che mi odiasse._   
  
* *  
  
“Perché stai facendo tutto questo?!”  
Gli passavo la spugna sulla schiena. Non era un vero bagno, ma non mi importava. La sua domanda mi colse alla sprovvista… non sapevo nemmeno più che ore erano, avevo fatto portare laggiù acqua, sapone, spugna oltre a cibo.  
Lui si sfregava il petto e il volto con vigore - io mi occupavo della schiena perché non poteva ancora piegare troppo le braccia.  
  
Ma era impossibile far tacere Potter e non avevo risposte da dare. O meglio, nessuna risposta che potessi dare ad alta voce.  
“E se ti beccano?”  
Si era girato, ora era nudo. Sentii le guance diventarmi molto calde… lo guardavo lavarsi, quei suoi movimenti impiccati, in piedi in quel catino da cucina - l’unica cosa che mi fossi arrischiato a chiedere, un catino da cucina non dava nell’occhio… eravamo vicini, molto vicini. Lambii con la spugna il suo inguine destro, la mano che insaponava il petto si bloccò… poi riprese a sfregare.  
“I prigionieri devono essere puliti, Potter.”  
“Che hai sul labbro?”  
_Oh.  
Già.  
Che hai sul labbro e sul collo? _ Il collo non lo aveva ancora visto, no come poteva: il pigiama era leggero ma abbottonato fino all'ultimo bottone.  
Quel suo tono indagatore mi turbò… sentivo il suo calore, il suo odore, passavo la spugna lungo il suo ventre, lui non me lo impediva, _dannato Potter_ che invece di preoccuparsi del perché il suo storico acerrimo nemico volesse nutrirlo e pulirlo si occupava invece dei suoi lividi e…  
“Pure sulla tempia.”  
“Senti, non sono affari che ti riguardano.”  
Stava per aggiungere ancora qualcosa - ma le parole gli morirono in gola con un singulto. Quando portai di nuovo lo sguardo sulla mia mano destra capii perché.  
  
La mano che era accanto al suo inguine destro piena di sapone e di spugna iniziò a bruciare: _che cosa stupida,_ anche il petto mi si era fatto più pesante.  
  
Di fronte a me c’era la sua erezione turgida, umida sulla punta scoperta.  
  
“Scusa…”  
  
Di scatto la sua mano mi privava di quella vista. Senza volerlo faceva ricadere le mie dita insaponate, la vidi lasciare una lunga traccia di schiuma sulla pelle.  
  
“No.”  
  
Sussurrai con la gola in fiamme, il cervello che ardeva e Potter intento a tentare di pulirsi i piedi il più possibile in quell’acqua insperatamente calda.  
  
“Non ti preoccupare.”  
  
E _basta_.  
  
Non fui capace di aggiungere altro.  
  
L’asciugamano, era tutto nell’asciugamano e dovevo sbrigarmi a gettarglielo sulle spalle, morbido e caldo com’era… uno dei migliori del nostro corredo: anche Potter doveva sbrigarsi ad uscire da quel catino, aveva fatto tutto ciò che poteva, _inciampammo._  
  
Urtai forte il muro, Potter mi finì addosso con un grugnito ed uno ‘scusa’ pieno di allarme, ma avevamo perso entrambi l’equilibrio, il catino era ormai rovesciato alle spalle di Potter. La sua erezione mi premeva contro il ventre. All'ultimo momento aveva appoggiato tutte e due le mani contro il muro per non cadermi addosso. Mi sovrastava.  
Immobile.  
Respiravo il suo respiro. _Di colpo mi rovesciavo in quegli occhi.  
_   
_Tutto l’universo si fermò, ancor oggi ne sono sicuro._  
  
Una fiaccola scoppiettò sulle nostre teste, qualcosa di terribile ed enorme rumoreggiò come un tamburo, la luce arancione vibrava e vibrava e vibrava ritmicamente… _poi il mio orizzonte sfumò del tutto perché le nostre labbra si unirono.  
_   
_Quanto dura con esattezza un ‘per sempre?’  
A volte solo un attimo._  
  
  
* *  
  
Il pomeriggio dopo fui svegliato da una specie di cannonata: aprii gli occhi di scatto, ancora intontito. Avevo dormito fino alle tre e un quarto, incapace di lasciar andare quella sensazione, non ricordando quasi niente di come fossi salito di nuovo nella mia stanza se non che avevo avuto cura di rimettere tutto in ordine, funi comprese, eliminare ogni traccia e richiudere bene la porta.  
Misi a fuoco Rowle - bocca contorta in un ringhio, mani avide, impotenza, frustrazione e piagnucolio. Dalla porta spalancata della mia stanza giungeva un trambusto incredibile, a giudicare da lì c’erano parecchie persone in casa e doveva essere successo qualcosa di grave.  
Rowle mi si rovesciò addosso mentre quel caos esplodeva, rabbia, urla e furia… mia zia da basso che gridava contro tutti, minacciandoli…  
_“Puttanella… vieni qui troietta di papà!”_  
  
Serrai le palpebre mentre Rowle scavava le mie coperte, mi rovesciava sulla schiena e faceva ciò che amava di più.  
  
_“Potter é scappato… lo sai troietta, lo sai?”_  
  
Il _terrore_ che provava era così tanto che neppure il mio corpo riusciva ad  arginarlo.  
  
  
“Chissà come diavolo ha fatto!”  
Avevano trovato le funi vuote, abbandonate sul pavimento.  
  
“Si deve essere smaterializzato! Ma come, _come_!”  
  
Urlavano da ferirmi le orecchie. Mi passai lentamente la lingua sulle labbra… nessuno badava a me. Adesso urlavano di disperazione per via dell’ira di mia zia: ma le sue Maledizioni erano niente _in confronto a cosa avrebbe fatto l’Oscuro Signore.  
_   
“ _Non_ ci si può materializzare o smaterializzare là sotto!”  
  
Avrei dato qualsiasi cosa per mettere via quel caffè e tornare ad infilarmi a letto, ma non potevo.  
Rabbia e nervosismo acuivano il lavorio di quelle mascelle, si lambiccavano, si disperavano Rowle e mia zia Bellatrix. Il thé delle cinque era più che altro un pretesto, nessuno badava al cibo o alle bevande. Quando quella mattina presto erano scesi da Potter avevano scoperto che il sotterraneo era vuoto.  
  
Non ci si può… non ci si può materializzare o… e poi mentre la nausea mi sommergeva, capii.  
_L’Elfo.  
Il nostro nuovo Elfo, quello che avevo chiamato per farmi portare cibo e acqua.  
  
C’entrava un Elfo o una creatura immune ai sortilegi che isolavano il nostro sotterraneo, rendendolo a prova di fuga… perché nessun umano poteva tanto. A meno di essere un Mangiamorte libero di muoversi fuori e dentro la casa, ma era fuori discussione che fosse colpa di uno di noi._  
  
“Il ragazzo non ha visto niente?!”  
“Draco!”  
Quasi rovesciai il caffè.  
Dio, non avevo voglia di quel cibo. Non volevo mangiare niente. Erano giorni che vederli mangiare mi dava la nausea e l'idea di mangiare in se’ e per se’ mi dava la nausea.  
  
Mia zia mi scrutò attentamente - aveva fatto spesso osservazioni su quel fatto… ma quella volta le tralasciò.  
  
Poi tralasciarono qualsiasi discorso di colpo, _anche di respirare per qualche istante.  
_   
Perché _lui_ stava arrivando.  
Furioso.  
Deciso a _punirci_.  
_Deciso a farcela scontare._  
  
Chiusi gli occhi mentre la tazza mi tremava tra le dita. Mi aggrappai forte all’unica cosa in grado di non farmi sprofondare.  
  
_"Inutile piccolo bastardo! E tu lurida cagna, sparisci dalla mia vista, ora!"_  
  
_Crucio.  
  
Crucio.  
  
Crucio._  
  
"Imparerete a non disobbedirmi quando sarete _morti_?"  
  
Non sapevo più niente, il mondo era un unico oceano di dolore, sangue, urla... il dolore non finiva mai, si moltiplicava in eterno, io al centro dilaniato e trafitto dal turbine.  
  
Si accanì contro di me - subito dopo aver sistemato zia Bellatrix.  
Non seppi più se era notte o giorno, non ricordavo più da quale orizzonte sfumasse la luce, il pavimento era duro e freddo e visido sotto la mia schiena, sapevo di aver vomitato, mi giungeva un odore acre e metallico di sangue.  
  
"Ti ricordi niente delle ultime ore che Potter ha passato sotto il tuo tetto, Draco?"  
_Non ero morto. Avevo una lingua - anche se piena di ruggine e sale - per rispondergli._  
_Meglio usarla._  
"M-mio Signore, l'ho torturato e poi a- abbiamo richiuso la c-cella, non s- so di n-nessuno che l'abbia aperta dopo..."  
"Ed é tutto?"  
_Disciplina la mente. Vuoi vivere? Raccontagli una bugia. Fallo, Draco._  
"Tutto, Mio Signore... io... mi dispiace... io..."  
"Crucio!"  
  
_Ma che lo baciai perdìo si lo ricordo._  
  
  
"Senti tornare la memoria, Draco? Dai, non _deludermi_... qualcosina di più ricorderai! Oh, sei tale e quale a tuo padre... anche lui non ha potuto fare a meno di vomitare... so che gli somigli al punto da farti fottere dal resto dei tuoi compagni con piacere... _non so come uscirà da Azkaban, Draco, se mai uscirà... ad ogni modo, adesso ci sei tu..._ "  
  
  
Lo stava facendo solo per il gusto di protrarre quell'agonia, torturarmi una volta ancora - prima che il limite estremo fosse raggiunto, _prima di farmi impazzire._  
Non aveva _davvero_ bisogno di interrogarmi, sarebbe arrivato da solo all'unica conclusione logica.  
  
"Sforzati, Draco! __Tua madre almeno ha accettato la sua punizione con dignità..._ ma guardati, tale padre tale figlio! "  
  
_Che lo baciai, questo si lo ricordo._  
  
"Mi stai deludendo! Siamo sicuri che sarai all'altezza di ciò che voglio da te, Draco?"  
  
"Si, Mio Signore, vi supplico!"  
  
  
_E il mio cuore gli restò sulle labbra.__


	37. 37

Dopo quell’episodio me ne restai a letto per due giorni consecutivi.  
Non fu una questione di scelta… non mi era possibile alzarmi.  
  
Avevo dormito per la maggior parte del tempo o per meglio dire, me ne ero restato pressoché immobile sotto il lenzuolo nonostante il caldo feroce, immerso in uno strano stato di dormiveglia sognante, alternato a momenti di buio assoluto che presumo siano stati autentico sonno.  
  
Avevo il corpo dolente sia per la punizione ricevuta dall’Oscuro Signore che per gli assalti degli altri Mangiamorte.  
Di tanto in tanto sentivo una mano fresca detergermi la fronte, oppure rimpolpare le mie vene con una qualche pozione benefica, presumibilmente nutritiva… perché non sentii fame.  
  
Una donna pianse molto vicino al mio letto mentre avevo il volto coperto e le palpebre immerse in un altro universo di suoni vorticanti, il dormiveglia.  
  
In un altro momento udii distintamente parlottare due voci preoccupate, una maschile ed una femminile… il sole tramontò e sorse indisturbato, la mia mente vagava senza concentrarsi su niente in particolare se non in una unica, spaventosa occasione.  
  
  
Non sapevo che ora fosse, avevo passato troppo tempo lì disteso. Presumibilmente doveva essere notte, l’aria era decisamente fresca.  
  
Non mi rendendo conto di quello che stavo facendo, ma in parole povere _vagavo_ mentre il mio corpo si preoccupava solo di _staccare la spina._  
  
Attraversavo scenari confusi che non erano sogni, ma superfici di menti altrui.  
In due occasioni sognai una gigantesca città piena di grattacieli altissimi ed una di quelle rumorose scatole tanto amate nelle case Babbane… _solo che non si trattava affatto di sogni._  
  
Quella notte piombai nel corpo di mio _padre_ che era ancora imprigionato ad Azkaban.  
  
  
  
_Giacevo su qualcosa di morbido, forse un lenzuolo di seta, tuttavia potevo percepire la ruvida e sgradevole presenza del pagliericcio sotto il mio corpo._  
  
La mia cella era di nuda pietra con una sola finestra alta e stretta posta in cima, vicino al tetto. L’umidità gocciolava dalle mura, l’odore di muffa prendeva alla gola… ma c’era un aroma denso, floreale e fuori posto. Qualcuno aveva trasformato quel pagliericcio in un letto decente, nell’angolo accanto alla porta c’era un pesante tappeto di pelle, i miei piedi poggiavano su altre coperte… coperte dalla trama decisamente atipica per una prigione come Azkaban.  
  
Giacevo semi addormentato, il mento contro un cuscino che decisamente non poteva essere quello in dotazione alla cella, perché riconoscevo le prime d’oca sotto il mento.  
Il silenzio era pressoché assoluto.  
La pesante porta della cella era chiusa da un catenaccio magico, un rozzo e pesante insieme di catene.  
  
Non avvertivo nessuna sensazione opprimente al petto, nessun senso di disperazione insormontabile. Non c’erano Dissennatori in corridoio, ne’ probabilmente nella prigione oramai.  
  
Solo silenzio, gocciolio e quell’insieme di cose troppo lussuose per quello stambugio umido e puzzolente.  
  
Persino la mia tunica era troppo morbida… l’occhio mi cadde sulla manica rifilata alla meno peggio, era cotone, non iuta. Un cotone pesante, di quelli usati per le camicie da notte buone.  
  
Silenzio, mura spoglie, letto di seta, il lato destro del collo mi bruciava.  
Aspettavo una visita, c’era una strana sensazione di mesta familiarità intorno a quel pensiero.  
Qualcuno avrebbe aperto quella cella, fatto scattare i potenti incantesimi… qualcuno che si avvicinava con passo cadenzato, lento.  
  
Udii la porta stridere e cigolare sui cardini.  
  
  
Era enorme a giudicare da come il letto si piegava sotto la sua spinta.  
Enorme, anelante e molto goffo, con un respiro tiepido e regolare.  
  
“Come sta il mio prigioniero preferito?”  
  
Era la voce di un Gigante? No. Nonostante le dimensioni della mano che era entrata nel mio campo visivo puntellandosi sul cuscino… doveva trattarsi di un essere umano molto grosso e basta. Percepii un vago odore di cuoio e sapone, non risposi: mi limitai a restare disteso lasciando che quella presenza enorme si accoccolasse alle mie spalle, sovrastandomi per rialzarmi lentamente l’orlo della veste.  
  
Era così che facevo sempre.  
Gemevo quando mi afferrava per i fianchi perché sapevo che non poteva negarmi nulla se gemevo languidamente protendendo le reni ed aggrappandomi al cuscino.  
Gunter si chiamava quella particolare guardia umana, il responsabile dell’Ala Nord, la mia ala.  
  
Aveva portato lui lì le lenzuola decenti, gli stessi pasti che toccavano alle guardie umane, le coperte profumate di pulito e un cuscino degno di questo nome.  
  
Mi ero guadagnato tutta quella roba.  
  
  
Avevo capito come sarebbe andata a finire dal primo momento in cui mi avevano trascinato dentro per la segnaletica e il numero di matricola.  
Non c’erano Dissennatori nei paraggi delle mura ma c’erano una dozzina di nuove guardie umane, tutte assunte di recente nella loro divisa scura.  
  
Il capo di queste si era fatto avanti immediatamente, con una luce rapace negli occhi. Mi si era messo di fronte dopo la consegna delle bacchette. Mi soppesava freddamente, insistentemente negli occhi. Dategli il suo numero e fatemi controllare quel collo, si era limitato a dire all'inizio.  
  
Aveva usato la magia per rimettermi in sesto perché durante lo scontro al Ministero ne ero uscito malconcio e con un gran male al collo.  
  
Naturalmente, non lo faceva per non aver niente in cambio. Con quel primo gesto aveva fissato una tacita ma universalmente accettata regola.  
  
  
Erano state necessarie tre guardie per incidermi il numero identificativo addosso. Era più forte di me: mi dibattevo, sputavo e tiravo gomitate, avevo appena fatto volare via di mano la bacchetta a due guardie. Alla fine si era avvicinato lui - quella specie di armadio umano. Riempiva di se’ tutta la porta dell’ampio locale di pietra. Con gli altri avevano già finito da tempo, rimanevo io per ultimo.  
Mi avevano appena fatto indossare quella odiosa tunica di iuta appartenuta a chissà chi prima di me, ma all’idea di essere marchiato come  un comune galeotto ero andato semplicemente via di testa.  
  
Non volevo avere addosso una simile infamia… Gunter era entrato tranquillamente nella stanza, osservando quella colluttazione come se si trattasse di una interessante scenetta teatrale.  
Mi aveva puntato addosso quegli occhi ardenti, scuri, sempre osservandomi come se intendesse passarmi da parte a parte.  
  
Avevo sentito il suo incantesimo immobilizzarmi all’improvviso.  
  
“Mai vista una cosa simile… mai in vita mia!”  
Ansimava la più vecchia delle guardie, approfittando di quel momento per riprendere fiato.  
“Non siete riusciti a mettergli la Sequenza?”  
Ma non c’era accusa in quella fredda, asettica voce.  
Mi fissava ed io fissavo lui, non avrei abbassato gli occhi.  
Non avrei avuto un maledetto numero da galeotto addosso, mai. Mai.  
  
Finalmente ero immobile… fissavo con odio la bacchetta che alla fine si avvicinava alla mia spalla destra, la tunica che si alzava. Poi Gunter disse: “No.”  
  
“Come?”  
La guardia più giovane si era bloccata con il braccio alzato.  
“Non sul braccio, sul braccio é per i criminali comuni.”  
“Se intendi il nuovo protocollo per i Mangiamorte, il Ministero ha vietato fronte e guance la settimana…”  
“Non mi riferivo al protocollo per i Mangiamorte.”  
Aveva tagliato corto lui, sempre con la stessa espressione risoluta e senza smettere di sostenere il mio sguardo.  
“Fatelo sul lato sinistro del collo, come le prostitute.”  
  
  
Ogni muscolo mi si era congelato, dunque afflosciato.  
Ero l’unico in tutta la fortezza a portare il numero di matricola sul lato sinistro del collo.  
Non c’era più l’usanza di marchiare le prostitute che finivano dentro così da quasi due secoli, io ero l’unico caso nuovo, recente.  
  
Poi era iniziato l’andirivieni di Gunter nella mia cella, dunque le visite di tutti gli altri.  
Non me li ricordavo neppure, erano troppi, ma il loro capo era difficile da scordare.  
Ogni tanto passavo la notte nell’alloggio di uno di loro, dove i letti erano veri letti e c’erano docce e bagni… nessuno diceva niente, le occhiate mi inseguivano e non erano più intimidite, adulanti, non impressionate dalla ricchezza della mia tenuta o dalla sfarzo del mio guardaroba.  
  
Non mi ero rassegnato facilmente. Avevo trascorso il primo mese ringhiando e sputando verso chiunque cercasse di avvicinarsi.  
Una sera mi avevano prelevato e scaraventato in uno dei cubicoli delle toilette di servizio, quelle frequentate dalla sorveglianza.  
  
C’erano circa quaranta carcerieri. Mi usarono per ore succedendosi con regolarità, senza nessuna tregua. Morsi i primi due, mi colpirono lo zigomo destro così forte che lo sentii rompersi.  
Avevo gridato sentendo l’osso sbriciolarsi… ma quella lesione mi era stata rimarginata immediatamente, prima di poter iniziare a urlare o disperarmi.  
Poi il tizio mi aveva afferrato per i capelli… erano decisamente più corti, i pidocchi li avevano attaccati, ora mi lambivano appena le spalle.  
“Forza, succhia. Lo sanno tutti quello che sei in realtà… fai il tuo lavoro, puttana. Puttana, nato troia, morirai troia.”  
  
Erano cessate le ribellioni, le minacce e gli sputi e non avevo più visto un solo pidocchio nella mia cella.  
Se volevo del porridge stantio dovevo inginocchiarmi di fronte a qualcuno o accettare che la cella della mia porta si aprisse nel cuore della notte.  
  
“Visto, non é tanto male… se ti comporti bene.”  
  
Poi le visite di Gunter si erano intensificate. Forse stava diventando geloso.  
Forse mi stavo comportando bene.  
  
Aveva impedito a quello che avevo morso di rivalersi su di me… intendeva appormi un piccolo marchio aggiuntivo a metà della schiena, decorare la mia pelle con l’ausilio di un ago magico e una penna di avvoltoio nera del genere un tempo famoso ad Hogwarts.  
  
“Puttana e deposito di sperma” non era diventato il mio nuovo tatuaggio grazie a Gunter.  
  
“Senti abbastanza caldo qui dentro?”  
  
Faceva freddo ad Azkaban, la fortezza era nel bel mezzo del Mare del Nord, circondata da chilometri e chilometri di nulla e acque gelide… il riscaldamento era un gran bene. La mia cella era riscaldata come gli appartamenti delle guardie.  
  
“Mi fai morire… guardami ancora così… così…”  
  
Gunter Raubanal, Hector Basilewsky… forse…? Non sapevo più niente, niente.


	38. 38

“Tesoro, mangia ancora qualcosa…”  
  
“Sto bene, madre… non preoccuparti.”  
  
  
Era diventato il suo mantra personale in quei giorni. _‘Tesoro, mangia ancora qualcosa, ti prego’_.  
_‘Sto bene’_ era il mio, invece.  
  
Mia madre era come un vaso di cristallo e mi faceva male il modo in cui mi guardava.  
Aveva ragione, alla fine il momento era giunto: sarei partito per Hogwarts a giorni… e non potevo permettermi di scendere in campo senza una strategia.  
  
Per me il ritorno ad Hogwarts quell’anno era questo: scendere in campo.  
Iniziare a provare.  
  
Mi guardavo nel solito specchio della mia stanza quel mattino e vedevo uno sconosciuto più alto di dieci centimetri, con ossa del volto prominenti e labbra rosse, come screpolate.  
Non conoscevo quel ragazzo dallo sguardo ardente e stravolto, lui mi guardava… ritto nel suo nuovissimo, elegantissimo completo nero ed io ne incrociavo lo sguardo con l’impressione di essermi perso qualche pezzo.  
  
  
Non erano uscite notizie di Potter.  
Il suo rapimento aveva destato un enorme baccano nel mondo magico, era strano quel silenzio dopo la sua fuga, strano e sinistro.  
  
Ormai avevo capito che c’era di mezzo l’Ordine della Fenice: l’idea che fosse riuscito a penetrare di nascosto in casa nostra per portare via Potter faceva uscire di testa mia zia Bellatrix. Non si spiegava perché gli Auror non avessero deciso di affrontarci - anzi, se lo spiegava: erano un branco di vigliacchi capace solo di nascondersi sotto le sottane di Silente. Non faceva che rivolgermi strani sguardi duri, determinati tra un pasto e l’altro, o nello occasioni in cui la incrociavo in casa.  
  
Era un sollievo partire per la Scuola e per la mia missione quel mattino: zia Bellatrix aveva intensificato i tentativi di parlarmi durante tutta l’ultima settimana ed in un paio di volte mi aveva sorpreso, riuscendo a rovesciarmi addosso una caterva di incitamenti ed ansiose rimostranze.  
  
Eravamo tutti molto tesi.  
Avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti?  
  
Io faticavo a nascondere il disagio che provavo nel sentire parlare di Potter. Nessuno pensava a me, in relazione alla sua fuga. Ripercorrevano i giorni che aveva passato in casa nostra quasi ossessivamente… ogni volta, io morivo.  
Quella sera chi gli ha dato da mangiare? Poi niente per due giorni, vero? Solo acqua in un catino.  
Quando sono scesa per interrogarlo di nuovo… e così via.  
Ero bravo a non lasciar trasparire _nessun_ tipo di emozione.  
  
Una domanda senza soluzione mi tormentava… dov’era adesso?  
_E poi altre, tante altre domande._  
Anche io mi chiedevo come aveva fatto a cavarsela, a sfuggirci da sotto il naso.  
Ma più di tutto mi domandavo se lo avrei rivisto ad Hogwarts.  
Si sarebbero azzardati a lasciarlo frequentare dopo quello che era successo?  
  
  
La risposta a questa domanda giunse il giorno stesso della partenza dell’Espresso, proprio sulla banchina. Ero solo, stavo per salire a bordo… ad un tratto mi voltai e lungo la banchina affollata distinsi quattro alte figure che procedevano compatte nei loro completi scuri, fendendo il caos della folla sul binario.  
  
_Auror_.  
  
Ormai sapevo com’erano le loro divise. Guardie di sicurezza del massimo grado, le stesse che scortavano in giro il Ministro della Magia in situazioni di emergenza. Mio padre mi aveva insegnato a riconoscerli anni fa… di sicuro al centro di quel quartetto c’era Potter.  
  
  
  
Non pensai agli altri - non a Tiger, non a Goyle, non ai ragazzi che di solito frequentavo ad Hogwarts e qualche volta a casa - finché non salii sul treno.  
  
Pensavo ancora al quartetto di uomini in nero, a come si erano affrettati verso il treno, sapevo che erano saliti due carrozze più in fondo… all’improvviso sentii bisbigliare concitatamente alle mie spalle.  
Mi voltai di scatto, ma il gruppetto di ragazzi fece immediatamente dietro front come se non mi avesse visto, poi si separò in tutta fretta disperdendosi in due scompartimenti.  
Andai avanti alla ricerca di uno scompartimento vuoto… mentre qualcosa nel mio stomaco iniziava a farsi pesante ed a ogni passo diventavano più chiare le occhiate sospettose o vitree che mi bersagliavano.  
Impietose, come un fuoco di fila al mio indirizzo. Oltrepassai uno scompartimento semi vuoto facendo finta di non vedere la ragazza che alla mia vista aveva avvicinato di corsa la sua amica per bisbigliargli qualcosa nell’orecchio.  
  
Poi incontrai Blaise e Nott.  
  
Non sogghignarono e non mi ignorarono, era sufficiente.  
“Come hai passato l’estate? Mi dispiace per tuo padre…”  
  
Entrai e presi posto. Dentro c’erano anche Tiger e Goyle, seduti l’uno accanto all’altro: erano diventati ancora già grossi durante l’estate, soprattutto Tiger che sfoggiava un largo sorriso soddisfatto ed era parecchio abbronzato.  
Iniziò a raccontarmi delle sue vacanze, poi lui e Tiger dissero di voler andare a parlare con Mulciber, sarebbero tornati per pranzo. Mi chiesero di unirmi a loro, ma in quel momento una voce sconosciuta attirò la mia attenzione. La porta dello scompartimento era aperta. Blaise stava parlando con qualcuno dandomi le spalle. Era Horace Lumacorno e gli rispondeva con una voce bassa, allegra ed ammiccante.  
“No, andate pure.”  
“Sicuro Draco?”  
“Si.”  
  
Li lasciai andare da soli da Mulciber. Fissavo il mago sulla porta dello scompartimento, aveva lanciato una mezza occhiata spaventata alle schiene di Tiger e Goyle prima di mettersi a sorridere verso qualcun altro in corridoio.  
  
Conoscevo per fama Horace Lumacorno, era quasi una leggenda: a sentire mio padre Lumacorno lo aveva preso sotto la sua ala ai tempi di Hogwarts procurandogli dei contatti ottimi e facilitandogli l’entrata trionfale negli affari del Ministero.  
  
“Spero di averti per me, Blaise…”  
“Ma certo, professore…”  
Vidi un invito passare rapidamente di mano, intanto mi ero avvicinato: intendevo salutare Horace Lumacorno.  
Avevo su il mio migliore sorriso, doveva conoscermi… ma poi i suoi occhi smisero di luccicare soddisfatti su Blaise e mi oltrepassarono lasciandomi lì, _in piedi come un idiota con il mio sorriso ed il mio ‘ salve professore’ ancora da pronunciare._ Ammiccò di nuovo a Blaise _come se io non esistessi neppure._  
  
“Allora buon proseguimento, ragazzi.”  
  
E corse via o meglio ci provò, era molto grasso… caracollò via lungo il corridoio del treno come se avesse una gran fretta di togliersi da davanti a quella porta, _una gran fretta di evitarmi.  
_   
“Che cosa sarà?”  
“Un invito per dopo, pranzo sul treno…”  
  
  
Presi posto accanto al finestrino senza dire niente. Mi sentivo lo stomaco pieno di ghiaccio mentre i polsi e le guance erano pervasi da strane fiamme.  
  
“Pensi che ci andrai?”  
Stava borbottando scettico Nott, che non era stato invitato.  
“Penso di si. Non ha invitato neppure Mulciber, no?”  
“No…” sputò Nott sarcastico. Il padre di Nott era in prigione assieme al mio.   
“Ha fatto così con tutti i figli di Mangiamorte…”  
  
“Mio padre diceva che era un gran mago, ai suoi tempi.”  
Sbottai all’improvviso. Guardavo fuori dal finestrino anziché verso Nott e Blaise. Percepii la loro attenzione, la tensione incrociata dei loro sguardi. “Ma evidentemente sta perdendo colpi. Oh, chi se ne importa di ingraziarsi un grosso, vecchio relitto. Esistono cose più importanti. Modi migliori di distinguersi.”  
  
“Oh, certamente.” A quel sarcasmo mi voltai, sorpreso. Nott sogghignava… e c’era qualcosa nella sua voce, qualcosa di nuovo, come scherno. Non mi piaceva.  
Fissai i suoi occhi neri. Scintillavano… non mi ero sbagliato.  
Ammiccò sfacciatamente mentre incrociavo il suo sguardo ed aggiunse: “ Soprattutto per Draco Malfoy… _che questa estate ha accolto calorosamente nel suo letto tutti gli amici di papà._ ”  
  
_Ah_.  
  
E loro come facevano a saperlo?  
Ma non importava come, _lo sapevano_. Vedete questo é il succo: lo sapevano tutti i figli dei compagni di mio padre, era di quello che parlavano - oltre che del suo arresto, della disgrazia che ci era capitata, del rapimento di Potter.  
_Draco Malfoy é una puttanella e un invertito._  
  
“Theo…” Intervenne Blaise a mo’ di avvertimento, ma io ero già scattato in piedi, livido.  
Fronteggiai Nott - consapevole di avere le guance in fiamme - lui aveva preso a ridacchiare, Blaise invece - che non si scomponeva mai - fissava alternativamente l’uno e l’altro come se fosse pronto ad intervenire, magari sfoderando la bacchetta.  
Le sue aspettative non furono deluse.  
  
“Mettiti a sedere Draco, dai.” Fu Nott a dirlo - mentre il suo sorriso si allargava.  
 “Ripetilo.”  
Sibilai.  
E Nott rise. Sollevò il suo profilo aguzzo e rise con scherno, a bella posta.  
  
Era tornato a sedersi ancora più mollemente, sfacciatamente di prima.  
“Che cosa dovrei ripetere? Hai accolto calorosamente nel tuo letto tutti gli amici di papà per sdebitarti dell’incidente… _ma che cazzo fai!_ ”  
  
Era stato più forte di me: lo avevo colpito forte al labbro con il pugno chiuso.  
Un secondo dopo - le visceri erano sul punto di liquefarmisi - Nott ricambiò le mie attenzioni: una manata di gran lunga più pesante del mio pugno mi raggiunse in pieno petto, facendomi perdere l’equilibrio e crollare mezzo riverso sul mio sedile.  
  
“Theodore, falla _finita_!”  
“Andiamo, Blaise… se lo dicono tutti! _Avrà festeggiato dopo, come un vero invertito!_ ”  
  
“Draco… torna indietro! _Theodore sei veramente un idiota!_ ”  
  
Ma non mi importava, ero già fuori. Correvo, correvo verso la fine del treno, mi sarei infilato dovunque, anche in bagno se non ci fosse stato uno scompartimento disponibile… alla fine lo trovai. L’ultimo, quello vicino al macchinista era sempre deserto. Mi fiondai dentro e chiusi la porta.  
  
Mi scaraventai sul sedile.  
  
Non volevo piangere.  
Non potevo _permettermi_ di piangere.  
Meglio sanguinare, mordersi il labbro inferiore fino a stritolarlo tra i denti piuttosto.  
  
  
“Ehi! Ma che cazzo…? Ci abbiamo messo mezz’ora a trovarti.”  
Ad ora di pranzo la porta del mio scompartimento di spalancò. Era Tiger.  
“Si, beh ho avuto un…”  
Poi sentii la porta dello scompartimento sbattere forte, come se Goyle avesse difficoltà a chiuderla. Si era schiacciato un piede? Dio quant’era goffo… infine la porta si richiuse vibrando forte e vidi Goyle in faccia.  
No, non doveva essere stato lui a gemere due secondi prima.  
Aveva il volto nero di collera. Si scaraventò sul sedile di fronte al mio.  
Tiger fece un cenno verso di lui.  
“Ha appena sistemato Nott. Blaise gli ha raccontato cos’era successo e…”  
  
Goyle non diceva niente. Era ancora nero come un temporale, con un cipiglio assassino.  
  
Il pranzo comunque gli fece bene, a lui il cibo faceva sempre bene.  
  
“Gli spacco la faccia, la prossima volta.”  
“Gli hai spaccato la faccia _oggi?_ ”  
Chiesi scartando il mio zuccotto di zucca: conoscevo i modi di fare di Goyle, immaginavo che Nott non ne fosse uscito troppo bene, in realtà.  
“No, lo ha solo fatto volare per due metri di corridoio.”  
Ridacchiò Tiger, gettando di lato la carta della sua cioccorana.  
“E poi" Fece ficcandosela in bocca - “Gli ha detto ‘ _ti spacco quella faccia di cazzo, stronzo._ ’ Peccato che dopo sia uscito Lumacorno. L’ha sentito urlare, gli ha chiesto che cos’era un simile linguaggio e ha detto che per fortuna la scuola non era ancora iniziata altrimenti sarebbe stato punito.”  
Lanciai un gemito.  
Tiger terminò il suo resoconto con una certa noncuranza: lui si riteneva soddisfatto, non capiva. Anche perché non sapeva, non mi ero confidato con lui… neppure con Goyle. Nessuno di loro tra l'altro immaginava ancora cosa avrei dovuto fare, quell’anno. Non gliene importava un granché neppure di essere puniti, sapevano chi era Lumacorno, ma tanto nessuno di loro due era stato invitato da lui.  
_Mangiamorte, figli di Mangiamorte._  
E poi che importava se Lumacorno offriva delle cene? Per quel che valeva a Tiger e Goyle il cibo della Scuola andava più che bene.  
  
  
Trascorsi il resto del viaggio tranquillamente, ma mentre il treno rallentava arrivando infine a destinazione mandarono a chiamare Goyle. Era Lumacorno, ci informò il ragazzo sconosciuto, mentre occhieggiava la mole di Tiger. Voleva parlargli.  
“Che palleee…”  
“Vengo anche io, amico.”  
“Si, io vi aspetto dopo, vi tengo la carrozza.”  
 Ci eravamo già cambiati. Fuori dal finestrino era sera, le luci del treno gettavano una luce tremula ed arancione nello scompartimento.  
Pensai a Lumacorno, ancora. Mi aveva messo a disagio quel suo ignorarmi, quel suo palese oltrepassarmi, come se fossi trasparente: di più, mi aveva ferocemente umiliato.  
Non mi piaceva che l’umiliazione dovesse accompagnarmi anche lì, tra le mura di Hogwarts.  
Ma a quanto pareva non mi ero lasciato alle spalle l’estate. No, come sarebbe stato possibile?  
  
Quell’estate era un vento velenoso, che mi avvolgeva, bloccandomi.  
Un vento _crudele_.  
Solo nello scompartimento, sentivo le voci risvegliarsi lungo il corridoio, i preparativi e le chiacchiere della gente che si apprestava a scendere.  
  
All’improvviso, per la prima volta nella mia vita avevo paura di mettere piede fuori.  
Paura di _altre_ occhiate.  
Paura di altri bisbigli, di essere di nuovo segnato a dito.  
Paura di udire il nome di mio padre sussurrato a bassa voce mentre io facevo finta di non sentire.  
Mi sentivo osservato perfino lì in quello scompartimento vuoto, come se ci fosse qualcuno appostato nella rastrelliera.  
  
Ero  di fronte al finestrino, in piedi e felice che mancassero ancora venti minuti all’arrivo alla stazione, felice di non sentire altri passi rimbombare lungo il corridoio, di non dovermi ancora trovare faccia a faccia con nessuno.  
Oh, quanto ci avrebbe messo Lumacorno? Volevo che quei due si sbrigassero a tornare, volevo evitare di scendere dal treno da solo…  
  
  
All'imprivvos qualcosa mi si serrò sul collo, forte.  
Impedendomi di respirare per alcuni _interminabili_ orribili secondi.  
Annaspai, gettando le braccia dietro alla cieca: incontrai un solido ostacolo… e sentii una voce familiare che mi fece andare il sangue alla testa.  
  
“Mi mandi l’amichetto a darmi una battuta… vero, _troia_?”  
“N-nott! Lasciami!” Ringhiai alla fine, ma lui mi si buttò addosso con tutto il peso del corpo: finii schiacciato contro il muro polveroso dello scompartimento con il fiato di lui contro il collo, la sua voce nell’orecchio. “Che cazzo ti sei messo in testa? Troia.”  
Udii gemere ancora, _da qualche parte lassù._  
Nott mi si agitava contro, capii cosa stesse cercando di fare, un terrore cieco mi riempì. Lo sentii afferrarmi forte una natica, strizzarmela: mi ansimava contro il collo.  
  
“Quei due ebeti si stanno beccando una bella ramanzina… é una fortuna, no? Così posso insegnarti qual’è il tuo posto adesso… eppure dovresti conoscerlo!”  
Mi teneva una mano schiacciata sul volto a tapparmi la bocca, con l’altra aveva preso a cercare di alzarmi la tunica frugandomi nelle mutande, abbassandomele per raggiungere il suo scopo.  
Annaspai, respiravo a stento, sentivo la sua carne nuda strusciarmisi addosso impaziente.  
“Ti sistemo io, puttana… ti faccio abbassare io la cresta… _tanto sei un pervertito, come tuo padre. Ora lo sanno tutti quello che faceva con uomini e donne indistintamente... e tu non sei diverso, sei un invertito e una puttana..._ ”  
Mugolai, non potendo urlare contro l’ostacolo della sua mano: _ringhiai e piansi,_ il petto schiacciato dal suo peso, la carne aperta, aggredita a forza da quelle sue spinte.  
  
“Piegati, che deve entrare… forza, fammi divertire! Fammi godere…”  
  
_“Petrifucus Totalus.”_  
  
Un tonfo sordo e potei respirare di nuovo.  
Mi afferrai l’orlo della tunica, _fingendo di non piangere_ , di non avere il volto impiastrato di lacrime.  
Inalai un respiro profondo simile ad un rantolo.  
Ero troppo impegnato a respirare per rendermi conto fino in fondo di quanto era appena successo.  
  
Ma l’evidenza si insinuò presto, prestissimo, come quella voce che non potevo non riconoscere.  
  
“Stai bene?”  
  
Lentamente, _molto_ lentamente mi voltai a guardare Potter.


	39. 39

_“Va tutto bene?”_  
_“Si… io… tutto a posto, credo. Solo… solo un altro idiota.”_  
  
Potter mi fissava con gli occhi leggermente sgranati, la mano sinistra stretta intorno alla bacchetta, il Mantello appallottolato nel pugno destro - quanto avevo sentito parlare di quel mantello?  
Era più in carne dall’ultima volta che lo avevo visto, non aveva più segni neri sotto gli occhi e gli zigomi incavati.  
I suoi capelli erano puliti, non impastati di sporco e sudore.  
Aveva dei vestiti addosso - nella fattispecie jeans scoloriti spuntavano dall’orlo della sua uniforme.  
C’era una piccola cicatrice sulla mano. Quella sulla fronte era coperta da una folta zazzera disordinata…  
  
E mi guardava _spaventato_.  
Sospeso, momentaneamente agganciato a me. Le voci tutto intorno a noi dicevano che era ora di scendere, il treno si svuotava, la banchina si riempiva.  
All’improvviso e del tutto a tradimento pensai al pacchetto di stracci e carta che avevo fatto sotterrare a pochi chilometri dalla Scuola, proprio davanti alla prima casa del Villaggio di Hogsmeade.  
_Tutto d’un tratto mi sentivo come se avessi  quel letale involto a pesarmi nella tasca della divisa._  
  
_“Voglio darti questa collana, Draco. Sicuramente l’hai già vista, vediamo se ti ricordi dove. Ho mandato Mulciber a recuperarla… non temere, Fenrir lo ha accompagnato. Uno strumento notevole: se Silente la tocca é fatta, Draco. Fatta.”_  
  
Naturalmente un oggetto del genere sarebbe stato immediatamente smascherato dai nuovi, impietosi controlli di Sicurezza del Ministero: ma per fortuna i miei _compagni_ avevano pensato a tutto.  
  
“Ehm… e tu?”  
  
“Bene… sono a posto. Lascialo lì! Senti, scendi prima che si riprenda. Dico sul serio, qualcuno lo recupererà… non gli hai detto tu di aggredirti.”  
  
“No, certo…”  
  
Sussurrai, ma ormai guardavo la nuca di Potter. Si era voltato in fretta, imbarazzato: per una manciata di secondi avevo potuto vederlo lottare, lì immobile dopo aver atterrato il mio compagno di Casa. Ogni rabbia, ogni euforia, ogni cosa era andata incontro a quella sospensione.  
Ed in quegli attimi terribili, fronteggiandoci avevamo pensato entrambi la stessa cosa senza dircelo.  
  
_Merlino, io questo l’ho baciato._  
  
Appena messo piede sulla banchina mi diressi in fretta a destra, dove Tiger e Goyle perfettamente ignari di ciò che era appena successo parlottavano e ridevano con Blaise.  
Potter prese con decisione a sinistra raggiungendo la Granger e Weasley.  
Io mi sentivo esattamente come se ci fossimo appena baciati di nuovo. Anche se non era accaduto.  
_Anche se forse non sarebbe accaduto mai più.  
Anche se avrei dovuto rallegrarmi al pensiero che non potesse più accadere._  
  
“Andiamo? Dai che se no i primini si prendono le carrozze migliori…”  
“Tiger, quelle carrozze sono tutte uguali.” Ma ero _altrove_. La mia mente procedeva di una ventina di passi il mio corpo.  
  
Scandagliavo il mare di teste, pur senza averne l’aria. La fila si muoveva, o forse sarebbe più appropriato dire la ressa avanzava. Il cielo era plumbeo sopra le nostre teste, nuvole gonfie d’acqua galleggiavano all’orizzonte, il Castello era lì, nero contro quel ventre livido e gonfio.  
Distinsi la testa rossa di Weasley chinarsi, bisbigliargli qualcosa.  
Quanti altri avevano visto che eravamo scesi dal treno praticamente insieme anche se ci eravamo separati subito?  
  
  
  
Argus Gazza mi inchiodò sul portone dirigendomi addosso uno sguardo che valeva più di mille parole.  
Intorno a me alcune teste si voltarono, qualche sussurro echeggiò nell’enorme ingresso.  
La fila si era bloccata. Senza dire niente Gazza scalpicciò avanti e mi ficcò il sensore segreto in ciascuna tasca del mantello, frettolosamente, impigliandosi.  
Silenzio, improvviso e _totale_.  
Tutti gli altri erano stati passati da capo a piedi e basta. Io invece venivo frugato tasca per tasca.  
  
“Avanti, falli scorrere.”  
  
“Si, signore, professore, si…”  
  
Voci, sussurri, occhi che mi si incollavano addosso tutto intorno, compresi quelli di Severus.  
Gli passai davanti senza dire niente, con lo stomaco che mi ribolliva. Non volevo prestare ascolto al mare di teste, di sussurri e di voci che faceva ala al mio passaggio.  
Richiamai bruscamente Goyle, che invece si era voltato verso un gruppetto di Corvonero ed indugiava a fissarli.  
“Andiamo a sederci, dai.”  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
Horace Lumacorno insegnava Pozioni.  
Severus invece aveva ottenuto la tanto agognata cattedra di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure.  
  
Applaudii e sorrisi con gli altri Serpeverde anche se mi trovavo in uno stato d’animo singolare. Prima di tutto cercavo in tutti i modi di non guardare Silente… ma i miei occhi strisciavano verso di lui ogni volta che parlava o si muoveva o prendeva qualcosa da un piatto da portata.  
Era un Legilimens straordinario, tra le altre cose.  
Era tutto uno ‘ _straordinario_ ’ quell’uomo.  
  
E all’improvviso dovevo lottare contro il panico. _Panico puro e duro_ che minacciava di sommergermi.  
  
Esteriormente ero calmo, riuscii anche a sorridere, perfino a notare che Pansy continuava imperterrita ad ignorarmi, se pure educatamente… ma lo stomaco mi era diventato un blocco di pietra. Tagliuzzai la salsiccia che avevo nel piatto impiegando eternità, ere complete a finirla, intanto i dolci iniziavano ad apparire tra una salsiera mezza vuota e l’altra.  
A nemmeno cinque metri di distanza da me sedeva il mio obbiettivo, ignaro.  
_L’uomo che avevo sempre detestato, che mio padre detestava, la più grande spina nel fianco dell’Oscuro Signore… dopo Harry Potter..._  
l’uomo che si gettava la lunga barba dietro la spalla per poter rendere onore alla torta doveva morire per mano mia.  
Per mano mia, non di altri: che non si mettesse in mezzo Severus, si godesse la sua cattedra e mi lasciasse in pace.  
E accidenti lui si che cominciava bene, proprio in perfetto abbinamento al mio stomaco impazzito. Da lui sentivo un genere diverso di sguardo, _mentale._  
Parlava fittamente con la professoressa di Astronomia, chino verso di lei… ma era _a me_ che la sua attenzione era rivolta. A _me_.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
Horace Lumacorno era _tutto un sorriso per Potter_.  
A dire il vero era tutto un sorriso per la classe… _tranne che per me._ Quell’anno solo poche persone avevano potuto frequentare il corso di Pozioni, tra queste non c’erano Tiger e Goyle.  
A dire il vero Tiger mi aveva sorpreso: aveva ottenuto la media dell’Accettabile agli esami.  
Non certo sufficiente ad ammetterlo in quella segreta quell’anno… ma _‘ehi amico, come hai fatto?’_  
_‘ Ho studiato’._  
Io non avevo commentato ne’ replicato ne' messo bocca in alcun modo.  
Sapevo _chi_ gli aveva dato una mano… una _bella_ mano a ‘ _studiare_ ’. Speravo solo che quella faccenda non diventasse un intralcio, perché quell’anno non avevo proprio bisogno di sorprese.  
Quell’anno _dovevo farcela_.  
Riordinavo erbe, Blaise accanto a me ascoltava Lumacorno dopo aver sistemato il suo nuovo libro di Pozioni sul banco. Ci stavo mettendo di più apposta per evitare di incrociare lo sguardo di Lumacorno.  
  
D’altra parte gli era facilissimo ignorarmi, con il _trio dei miracoli_ a portata di mano.  
  
Potter non aveva la sua roba di Pozioni, neppure il suo amichetto Weasley… con un enorme sorriso stampato sul volto Lumacorno lo invitava a servirsi delle scorte della scuola.  
Non mi unii al giro di occhiate e bisbigli che si levò quando la Granger spiegò a Lumacorno che era una nata Babbana, oltre che la brillante, insopportabile _sottutto_ di sempre.  
  
Come al solito si era messa in mostra. Mi limitai a sogghignare in direzione di Blaise. Un tempo avrei diretto quel coro di bisbigli in prima persona… non quel giorno, non nella segreta che era stata per tanto tempo di Severus, mentre ora era tirata a lucido e con luci alte, _fin troppo_ morbide.  
  
_Non_ dopo aver rischiato di rovesciare il banco per la paura: appena messo piede nell’aula avevo sentito odore di anice, melassa che gonfia la crosta dorata e croccante della torta, ferro e legno, il suo odore, l’odore di Potter.  
  
_Così vicino da poterlo toccare._  
  
  
  
Ma quando mi ero guardato intorno - la Granger aveva già iniziato a leccarsi Lumacorno - mi ero reso conto che Potter si trovava a tre file di distanza.  
  
“… dovrebbe avere un odore diverso per ciascuno di noi! Io sento odore di pergamena nuova, erba appena tagliata, e…”  
  
_E il respiro di Draco Malfoy che sta cercando con tutto se’ stesso di non mettersi ad urlare._  
  
La Granger conosceva tutte le nuove pozioni preparate da Lumacorno, argomenti del sesto anno, non solo quella dannata Amortentia. La migliore studentessa del nostro anno l’aveva definita Potter! Notai che Lumacorno lo chiamava ‘ Harry’ e lo apostrofava ‘ragazzo mio’.  
  
Anche l’elleboro aveva bisogno di essere sistemato nella mia borsa, stavo ascoltando, eccome… solo _non volevo guardare nessuno._  
  
  
Ma poi avvenne qualcosa che catturò completamente la mia attenzione e mio malgrado mi ritrovai a fissare Lumacorno.  
  
“…Sì. Quella. Be', quella, signore e signori, é una pozioncina assai curiosa chiamata Felix Felicis. Suppongo che lei conosca gli effetti della Felicis, signorina Granger!”  
  
“È Fortuna liquida, rende fortunati!”  
  
“Proprio così! Bastano poche gocce di questa Pozione per riuscire in qualunque impresa.”  
  
_Ah._  
_E avrebbe dato una piccola fiala di Felix Felicis come premio al migliore alla fine dell’ora._  
Parlava come uno di quei ciarlatani della Speedy Magic, quel Lumacorno.  
  
Ma io volevo _assolutamente_ quella Felix.  
Perché mi avrebbe _proprio_ fatto comodo, altroché.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
“Fanne buon uso, Harry!”  
  
_E ti pareva._  
Lo guardai allontanarsi affiancato da un euforico Weasley e da una cianciante, altrettanto euforica Granger. Non _sputava_ mai quella.  
Gettavo le cose che mi erano servite nella borsa alla rinfusa, senza guardare.  
Lumacorno si dedicava alla pulizia dei paioli con un sorriso soddisfatto stampato sul faccione rotondo. Era chiaro, aveva preparato con cura quella lezione… rendendola leziosa e sensazionalistica, roboante quanto quel ridicolo invito col nastrino viola.  
  
Blaise mi aspettava mentre mi rimettevo la borsa in spalla, Lumacorno non poté proprio fare a meno di rivolgergli qualche educata domanda venendogli incontro.  
Come stava sua madre? ‘Molto bene, signore, grazie, ultimamente…’ e così via.  
Non avevo alcun desiderio di passare di fronte a quel rapido scambio di battute, feci il giro della fila e poi indugiai di fronte alla porta per consentire a Blaise di raggiungermi.  
  
  
_“Tuo padre si faceva infilare da Lumacorno. Lo sapevi?”_  
  
_Sentire_ quel sibilo divertito, ignaro… _voltarsi_ e scorgere un settimo anno, faccia conosciuta, Tassorosso. Una stolida faccia che ride, occhieggia dopo averti dedicato quel sussurro e scompare nella ressa.  
  
“Draco?”  
“Arrivo, Blaise. Sono già tutti a tavola?”  
  
Lui non aveva sentito niente, così aveva voluto il Tassorosso, per altro già scomparso nel mare di studenti diretti a pranzo.  
  
Nonostante tutto ci avevo _provato_ … quando c’era ancora la possibilità di vincere la Felix.  
  
_“Penso che lei abbia conosciuto mio nonno, signore… Abraxas Malfoy. Diceva sempre che lei era il Pozionista migliore in assoluto.”_  
  
_Ah, ma certo… aveva sentito, Horace Lumacorno, che mio nonno era venuto a mancare… dopo tutto il vaiolo di drago alla sua età!_  
  
Mi aveva parlato senza guardarmi negli occhi, cosa che non mi era sfuggita. Si era affrettato a darmi le spalle _interessatissimo_ al pugnale con cui Weasley tagliava le sue radici.  
  
  
  
Entro la fine dell’ultima ora di quel giorno ascoltavo più di quanto desiderassi sapere, come se capitassi _apposta_ a tiro d’orecchio.  
  
“ _Malfoy_ …”  
  
Stavo scivolando fuori dalla classe di Trasfigurazione. Mi si gelò il sangue. C’erano due ragazzi ed una ragazza che si attardavano con  l’aria tipicamente rilassata da ‘fine-delle-lezioni’ che avevo anche io un secondo prima.  
  
_Non ti interessa, non ti interessa, non ti interessa_ … ma i miei piedi si erano come congelati, mi ero bloccato dietro all’arazzo invece di spostarlo per arrivare al pianerottolo e alle scale.  
Il mio nome come esordio, volevo sapere il seguito. ‘Malfoy’ _e dopo?_  
  
“So che Lumacorno non lo ha invitato…”  
“Ah si? Eppure ci avrei scommesso.”  
“No, Vaisey ha detto che oggi a lezione non lo ha neppure guardato. Lumacorno ha occhi solo per Potter, ma non credo che sia per quello. Avete saputo che il padre di Malfoy é in galera, no? Ecco, Lumacorno non vuole avere niente a che fare con i Mangiamorte, in generale. E poi… non deve essere solo per questo! Sembrava _molto_ imbarazzato di fronte a Malfoy.”  
Risate chiocce, divertite.  
“Cosa intendi?”  
“Non lo _sai_ ancora? Noi l’abbiamo sentito da Zeller. Pare che ai suoi tempi Lucius Malfoy si facesse _scopare_ da Lumacorno.”  
“ _No!_ Dai…”  
“Intendo quando doveva avere sedici, diciassette anni. Era uno dei suoi preferiti,  a quanto pare gli ha procurato un sacco di contatti utili, lo ha aiutato un sacco. Ma pare che alla _base_ ci sia…”  
_Risate, ma questa volta soffocate in fretta._  
“Beh, ci credo che Lumacorno fa tanto il disinvolto adesso! Voglio dire, se poi é vero che _tale padre tale figlio_ …”  
“Infatti dicono che ha già provato a _lisciarselo_ alla prima lezione tirando in ballo suo nonno! Ma Lumacorno non gli ha dato corda.”  
 “Vedi? _Ehi_!”  
“ _Merda_ … era lì dietro?”  
  
_Correvo_ , la cartella mi rimbalzava sul fianco, gli angoli dei libri mi pungevano attraverso la divisa, non mi importava: volevo raggiungere la porta di fronte a me.  
  
Era la porta del bagno delle ragazze del secondo piano, ma non mi importava.  
_Mi fiondai nel bagno inzaccherato e deserto così in fretta da rischiare di finire lungo disteso._  
  
  
Per alcuni istanti fui solo capace di fissare il vuoto contando i miei respiri, concentrandomi sul loro ritmo, imponendomi di calmarmi.  
_Le mura scrostate ed umide mi accerchiavano._  
Il bagno era deserto _per il momento._  
  
Dovevo imprimermi negli occhi ogni dettaglio di quel muro accanto allo specchio sbeccato e schizzato d’acqua, potevo farcela, _dovevo_ farcela.  
  
_Calma, dentro fuori, dentro, fuori, respira. Così._  
  
Grafie, graffiti e scritte, vecchie e nuove, lettere rose dal tempo… lasciai che tutto mi attraversasse senza leggere davvero, senza badare ai dettagli. Iniziali di sconosciuti, le poche sopravvissute alla furia di Gazza, visto che asciugare, riordinare e riparare con Mirtilla in gira era perfettamente inutile: disegnini ed incisioni fatte da chissà chi e quando.  
_'Eva e Anne, amiche per sempre'.  'Rhiannon e Gawain_ ', circondati da un cuore con una freccia.  
_'La bacchetta di Malcom ha fatto cilecca come al solito',_ in un inchiostro rosso quasi del tutto sbiadito…  
_Odio gli esami_ , poco sotto il bordo dello specchio - potevo farcela... mi stavo calmando... che idiota a perdere il controllo così, eppure mi avevano ben detto che dovevo aspettarmi cose del genere. Era il prezzo da sopportare per il trionfo. Il trionfo... _'Passati! 13 Giu 1978'_ -  le lessi tutte, fino a _...  
  
'Draco Malfoy scopa con suo padre'_ .  
  
In nero, molto piccolo accanto al lavabo.  
  
Scritto di _recente_ , probabilmente solo _da qualche ora._


	40. 40

“Come sta andando, Draco?”  
  
  
Ci aveva messo _poco_ ad _aprire le danze._  
  
_‘Ho promesso a tua madre di proteggerti’._  
  
La scuola era iniziata da poco più di un mese, era ottobre. Il tempo era dolce, le spoglie di quella lunghissima torrida ed orrenda estate si trascinavano ancora nel parco del Castello anche se le foglie morte iniziavano ad ostruire i canaletti di scolo e le grondaie.  
La gente gioiva di quella inaspettata fortuna approfittandone per sedersi all’aperto a ricreazione o nelle pause o per passeggiare nel parco.  
Severus ne approfittava per agganciarmi tra una lezione e l’altra, era successo due volte nell'arco dello stesso mese. Non era un comportamento usuale per quell’uomo.  
  
A quelle sue prime estemporanee domande mi era bastato dire che mi ero già messo al lavoro.  
In effetti, _non_ gli avevo mentito.  
  
Non _volevo_ raccontargli i _dettagli_ , ogni volta che mi ritrovavo davanti quei freddi occhi neri avevo la sgradevole sensazione che mi scandagliassero, mi _bucassero_ da parte a parte.  
  
_Non volevo dirgli della Stanza delle Necessità e della coppia di Armadi gemelli._  
  
L’Armadio Svanitore era stata una brillante idea di zia Bellatrix, non mia.  
  
L’idea era quella di introdursi nella Scuola una volta che avessi fatto ciò che dovevo fare, o meglio ancora _mentre_ lo facevo.  
Sarebbe scoppiato il caos, ovviamente: ma prima che io potessi ritrovarmi _accerchiato_ dall’intera scuola, tutti quanti loro - incluso Fenrir Greyback - _sarebbero accorsi al mio fianco._  
  
Quindi prima di tutto l’armadio _doveva_ essere riparato.  
Fenrir Greyback in persona _sorvegliava_ Sinister affinché _tutti facessero la loro parte._  
  
L’armadio era un relitto polveroso, poco più di un rifiuto tra i rifiuti.  
Rotto chissà quanti anni prima, non era operativo. Quando lo trovai non poteva certo comunicare con il gemello di Magie Sinister ed era solo pieno di polvere e scheletri di topi morti.  
  
Ricordo l’odore di putrefazione ed abbandono che mi investì come una nuvola la prima volta che spalancai l’anta. Niente di vivo poteva passare di lì… _ma io avrei cambiato le cose._  
  
Avevo i libri giusti e le istruzioni di Sinister in persona.  
  
Avevo gli occhi di tutta la scuola addosso e bisbiglii ed echi e risa e sporadici gesti osceni da parte di perfetti sconosciuti. Più niente di esplicitamente rivolto a me, nessuno che mi apostrofasse apertamente, ma tutto quello scherno esibito _proprio_ mentre io mi trovavo abbastanza vicino da vedere ed udire.  
  
Fissavo l’interno annerito e vuoto dell’armadio dopo averlo ripulito del suo rivoltante contenuto.  
  
Muri di strani libri, molti dei quali proibiti, vecchie ampolle per Pozioni erano sorti intorno al posto in cui si trovava l’armadio.  
  
Era spuntato dal nulla un mobiletto basso, lucido, aprendo il cassetto avevo visto che era pieno di ossa vecchissime.  
  
La stanza provvedeva a _tutto_ , mi metteva davanti addirittura più di quello che Sinister mi aveva spiegato sugli Armadi Svanitori, manuali e compendi dalle pagine ingiallite.  
  
Passai molti pomeriggi liberi accoccolato di fronte all’armadio a frugare in mezzo a quella roba.  
Era comparsa anche una poltrona larga e morbida, potevo sedere con le gambe raccolte.  
  
_Silenzio_ e nessun altro lì dentro insieme a me in quei primi giorni. La Scuola si riduceva all’eco di un universo lontano, popolato di sguardi accusatori, cose che non mi interessavano… _ma che mi sarei ritrovato addosso molto, molto presto._  
  
In quel silenzio avevo modo di _assaporare_ per la prima volta la mia condizione.  
  
_Avrei ammazzato Albus Silente con le mie mani._  
  
Sarebbe morto proprio per _mano mia_ , non avrei _più avuto alcun modo di nascondermi._  
_Non avrei più avuto bisogno di nascondermi. Neppure Severus dopo tutto._  
  
Nessuna _scappatoia_ , Severus avrebbe potuto coprirmi le spalle ( anche se io non volevo che si intromettesse) ma _Draco Malfoy, l'assassino di Albus Silente,sarebbe stato al centro dell’attenzione._  
  
_La verità era che me li vedevo tutti davanti, il cerchio si stringeva per farmi a brandelli._  
  
L’Armadio doveva assolutamente funzionare… _o forse no._  
_Forse desidererò morire._  
  
_Già_.  
  
Di fronte alla prospettiva quanto mai reale ed enorme dell’immediato futuro chiudevo il manuale che avevo deciso di sfogliare e studiare, ne estraevo un altro dal mucchio e con la massima tranquillità pensavo: _Potter mi darà la caccia._  
  
_Potter mi vorrà morto._  
C'era una tale forza in quel pensiero, da _terrorizzarmi_ : perché spingeva da parte l'angoscioso, martellante pensiero della condanna sul capo dei miei genitori e sul mio. Mi faceva dimenticare il ricordo degli orrori che Lord Voldemort aveva avuto cura di illustrarmi personalmente.  
  
_Come un Maleficio, solo mille volte più potente._  
  
Se gli avessi fatto fuori Silente, mi avrebbe dato la caccia assieme a tutti gli altri… _va bene così, Draco._  
  
_Va bene così._  
  
  
Ma scaraventavo via l’ennesimo opuscolo datato sollevando una nuvoletta di polvere in quel silenzio.  
  
La polvere mi entrava nel naso e forse era il suo tanfo a farmi tossire e a spingere fuori le mie lacrime.  
  
Finché potei avere la Stanza delle Necessità tutta per me la polvere continuò a cavarmi lacrime amare.  
D’altra parte potevo lasciarmi dietro tutto là dentro: polvere, lacrime, armadi, ossa e rovine.  
  
  
* *  
  
Theodore Nott trascorse i primi mesi di scuola ignorandomi.  
Tiger e Goyle erano con me ogni volta che lo incrociavamo nei corridoi o nella Sala Comune di Serpeverde, ma nonostante Goyle gli indirizzasse sempre una delle sue proverbiali occhiate mortali, Nott non si azzardò nemmeno a salutarmi al mattino a colazione o a pranzo.  
In Sala Comune evitava con cura di notare la mia presenza o di finire in mezzo a conversazioni che potevano includere anche me. Avrei dovuto immaginare che aveva in mente qualcosa... ma non mi soffermai a pensare a lui, anche perché qualcosa di ben più immediato si impose di fronte al mio orizzonte.  
  
Ovvero, Goyle iniziò ad insinuare _domande strane._  
  
Eravamo alla fine di novembre e faceva un freddo maledetto. Stavamo scontando l’insperato tepore ottobrino con gelate premature. Un giorno mi si avvicinò con una strana espressione durante Erbologia. Le radici delle Mandragole erano gelate e la Sprite furibonda e preoccupata ci aveva messi tutti quanti a lavoro. Goyle posò le sue manone sporche di terra sul tavolo con la scusa di usare un Incantesimo sulle sue unghie e sparò senza indugi: “Ma é vero che ci sarà la presa di Hogwarts?”  
  
_La presa di Hogwarts._ Disse proprio così.  
  
“Si… é prevista.”  
“Ma…”  
  
Non riuscì a chiedermi nient’altro perché la Sprite non faceva che scrutare ansiosamente il nostro lavoro, prendendoci le mani per mostrarci i movimenti giusti da fare con le radici e ricoprendoci di ammonimenti ed esortazioni, ma quel poco fu sufficiente a mettermi a disagio.  
  
Ovviamente i padri di Tiger e Goyle erano tra quelli che si erano uniti alla proposta di zia Bellatrix: perciò non era una vera domanda la sua, piuttosto un modo per capire cosa ci entrassi io.  
La mia famiglia non se la stava passando bene. Da un giorno all’altro era oggetto di scherno: perfino uno tardo come Goyle, uno che non immaginava nemmeno lontanamente cosa fossi chiamato a fare quell’anno aveva capito che c’era sotto qualcosa.  
Tra di noi però non era cambiato niente: nessuno di loro mi fece capire che sapeva cos’era successo a casa mia durante quell’estate da incubo.  
  
Ma iniziarono ad essere via via più insistenti, specialmente Goyle. Mi lanciava strane occhiate penetranti e soprattutto iniziava a tirare fuori quella storia della ‘Presa di Hogwarts’ _sempre più insistentemente._  
  
Fu più per _disperazione_ che gli proposi di aiutarmi che per altro. A volte se ne usciva nel bel mezzo di un corridoio, magari a tiro di Ritratto, a nulla valevano le mie raccomandazioni, a nulla sibilargli ‘zuccone demente’.  
_Ma c’era qualcosa che lui non sapeva, ed io si?_  
Ripeteva a tradimento.   
  
“Voi due fate come vi dico io e non discutete. Ordini superiori.”  
_Ordini superiori_ sistemava tutto, c'era un _solo mago_ dal quale potevano provenire.   
  
Tiger ovviamente non voleva saperne di restare escluso.  
Ed io lo ammetto, non potevo certo muovermi da solo senza _retroguardia_. Non era forse quella _la prima_ e più importante lezione? _Ero o non ero nel bel mezzo di una guerra?_  
  
* *  
  
Dissi loro che se volevano aiutarmi dovevano procurarsi un po’ di capelli ed unghie di persone diverse, non importava chi: purché non mi venissero dietro con le loro facce.  
Dopo tutto la malcelata curiosità che me li metteva alle calcagna in quei tempi arrivò a puntino. Li lasciavo fuori dalla Stanza delle Necessità di guardia mentre io ero dentro.  
Se sorvegliavano il corridoio non potevano fare domande sui miei miei primi, maldestri tentativi di riparare l’Armadio.  
  
Erano guardiani zelanti e silenziosi. Non rimanevano piantati di fronte al muro tutto il tempo, si muovevano.  
  
Davano l’aria di passare lì per caso - chi avrebbe mai fatto caso ad una bambina del primo anno intenta a fissare armature e suppellettili varie di Hogwarts a bocca spalancata? Tutti quelli del primo anno facevano più o meno lo stesso.  
  
Ogni volta che avevo un momento libero - e ne avevo di momenti liberi che in teoria avrei potuto passare nel Quartier generale dei Prefetti, o a letto - mi ‘coprivano le spalle’ entusiasti.  
  
  
Poi un pomeriggio - avevo avuto un colpo di fortuna, Erbologia era saltata perché la serra si era riempita di acqua  durante l’acquazzone della notte prima - mi accorsi che c’era solo Goyle ad aspettarmi, con la sua Polisucco pronta.  
  
“E Tiger?”  
  
Non mi piacque il suo silenzio ne’ lo sguardo singolare, tra lo spavaldo e il _colpevole_ che mi rivolse.  
“Allora? Volevo approfittare dell’ora libera…”  
Tra l’altro la pioggia si era evoluta in grandine, martellava il Castello da ore, rendendo l’aria densa ed opaca.  
  
Ancora quello sguardo - decisi che ne avevo abbastanza.  
Arrivavo al punto di _averne abbastanza_ spesso, in quei giorni.  
  
_Attaccai_.  
  
“ _Draco_ …!” Gemette lui strizzando gli occhi come in preda ad un improvviso mal di testa: “No va bene, _va bene_ te lo dico! Però aveva paura che ti incazzavi…”  
  
Ma poi dalla mia faccia Goyle capì che non c’era bisogno che me lo dicesse.  
_Troppo tardi_. Non era certo un grande Occlumante.   
_Lo vidi_.  
  
Nella mente di Goyle c’era una scena nitida come se fosse stata dipinta in smalti squillanti. _Fresca._  
  
_Tiger in un corridoio del terzo piano, non da solo. Tiger insieme a Luna Lovegood.  
Più che insieme appicciato a Luna Lovegood. Chino su di lei con le manone intorno alla sua vita.  
Tiger che baciava Lunatica Lovegood._  
  
“Incazzarmi? _Incazzarmi?! Io l’ammazzo!!!_ ”  
  
Per fortuna la Sala Comune in quel momento era deserta. _Ansimavo_. Mi facevano male le tempie - anche se la mente di Goyle non era quel che si dice un labirinto inespugnabile - mi pentivo di averlo fatto. Avevo quella maledetta scena di fronte agli occhi, _non se ne andava._  
  
“Non ci posso _credere_.”  
  
“Ha detto che starà _attento_ …”  
“Allora adesso é a _sbattersi_ la Lovegood da qualche parte? Sempre che lei sopravviva alla sua furia.”  
  
_Sempre che non abbiano scelto la fottuta Stanza delle Necessità._  
  
Goyle esitò - in una mano aveva una manciata di capelli ricci, nell’altra la Pozione che iniziava rapidamente a fumare. Gli indirizzai un cenno nervoso: _butta pure_. Lui aggiunse i capelli smettendo di fissarmi con apprensione per concentrarsi sulla Pozione, che iniziò a schiumare e divenne blu elettrico.  
  
Una ragazzina del terzo anno - non sapevo di che Casa - si dibatteva in abiti enormi per lei, inciampando nella divisa di Goyle.  
  
Sospirai. Volevo sbarazzami dell’immagine di quei due - non c’era modo migliore che mettersi al lavoro per riuscirci.  
  
 


	41. 41

Ricordo quella sera di metà dicembre. Quasi nevicava, l’aria era immobile e gelida.  
Era sera, ed io provavo finalmente _qualcosa_ , a parte il cuore costantemente in gola per Potter: ero euforico.  
_Soddisfatto._  
Avevo avuto una… _botta di Fortuna_ , chiamiamola così.  
Mi ero dato malato dopo pranzo per saltare le ultime due ore, rispettivamente Incantesimi e Storia della Magia.  
In realtà ero sgattaiolato via dalla Sala Comune mentre tutti erano a lezione, non avevo neanche lontanamente pensato all’Infermeria: ovviamente mi ero precipitato nella Stanza delle Necessità.  
  
Una settimana prima uno degli incantesimi di Sinister aveva sortito un lampo bianco, una specie di bagliore. Non potevo essermelo immaginato, anche se ormai mi sentivo sempre più frustrato ed inquieto.  
Quel giorno mi ero svegliato con l’intenzione di non sprecare le ultime due ore sonnecchiando.  
Storia della Magia? Per l’amor del cielo, avrei imparato il doppio se mi fossi preso la briga di spulciare un po’ la biblioteca di casa… o quella di Hogwarts, che avevo usato per strappare la promozione ad ogni esame di Storia della Magia.  
Incantesimi? Quello poteva essere potenzialmente utile, stavamo per iniziare le Evocazioni, dopo gli incantesimi non verbali.  
  
Ma non c’era Incantesimo che non potessi apprendere altrove: ormai dovevo pensare in questa ottica.  
La mia missione era la priorità, le lezioni erano solo una copertura, una farsa.  
  
Ero solo, con il pensiero dell’armadio fisso in testa, il lampo bianco come un miraggio in lontananza.  
  
Avevo ritentato con la mela. Trafugavo mele, frutta, piccoli pezzi di carne dalla tavola e poi li infilavo nell’armadio. In teoria, il passaggio avrebbe dovuto consentire a chi c’era dall’altra parte quanto meno di toccare ed annusare l’oggetto. Non ero per nulla fiducioso, anzi davanti all’anta chiusa aspettando in religioso silenzio mi sentivo l’idiota più grande del mondo.  
Avevo lasciato passare due minuti pieni con le mani aggrappate alla lercia maniglia dell’anta.  
Figuriamoci, pensavo. L’obbiettivo é far passare delle persone, invece il massimo che questa robaccia riesca a fare é perderle chissà dove, come Montague l’anno scorso.  
  
Non potevo pensare a mia zia furibonda incastrata in un water -  
non in quel momento: rabbrividii, decidendomi ad aprire lentamente l’anta cigolante. Pesava una tonnellata quell’anta, pareva fatta di ferro.  
  
Poi _l’avevo vista_.  
La mela era lì di fronte a me, intatta tranne che per un vistoso morso.  
_Ce l’aveva fatta!_  
  
Potevo tentare con le cose vive? La mia mente volava già nel futuro, al prossimo esperimento: se fossi riuscito a procurarmi un piccolo animale… _Un topo? Forse non era il massimo partire con dei mammiferi, mi dicevo mentre raccoglievo quell’avanzo di mela con l’impronta dei denti di uno sconosciuto e la fissavo come si fissa una reliquia._  
  
  
Era già notte fonda quando mi ero deciso ad uscire prendendo un percorso lungo, deviando verso il primo piano. L’idea era percorrere il corridoio del dipartimento di Trasfigurazione, che era piuttosto fuori mano: a quell’epoca salvo forse qualche indaffarata coppietta doveva essere deserto. Camminavo piano, sforzandomi di pensare agli animali. Ma forse correvo troppo? Per sicurezza qualche altro tentativo con del cibo o un altro oggetto mi conveniva farlo?  
I miei passi risuonavano attutiti, prestavo molta attenzione lì da solo.  
Le mura in quel punto della scuola erano umide e piene di arazzi, non c’erano dipinti.  
Non mi interessava di non aver cenato: non sentivo fame.  
Il castello era già addobbato per Natale, ricordo il vischio e l’agrifoglio sussultare al mio passaggio, i festoni magici scintillare misteriosi sospesi tra una fiaccola e l’altra.  
L’atmosfera era già molto festosa, ma se c’era una cosa alla quale non avevo fatto caso quell’anno era proprio l’imminenza del Natale.  
  
Brutto errore, vagare senza una retroguardia.  
_Brutto errore._  
Lo diceva anche Severus.   
  
Dove diavolo avrei potuto procurarmi un topo, a parte nei posti che conoscevo già? Magari qualcuno del primo anno se ne era portato uno…  
  
“Anche i ragazzi possono essere _troie_?”  
  
La voce, il sussurro mi esplose nell’orecchio: sobbalzai e mi voltai di scatto per finire con la fronte contro qualcosa di molto grosso, della consistenza di un armadio.  
La bacchetta mi volò via di mano. Improvvisamente ridesto dalle mie fantasticherie e dalle mie congetture ringhiai forte. Il suono venne soffocato da quelle dita che premevano forte la mia bocca.  
  
Theodore Nott non si scompose nemmeno quando iniziai a fare uso dei gomiti. Ridacchiò e si lamentò quando lo colpii allo stomaco mentre mi trascinava in un angolo.  
Mi faceva male il mento per quanto lo stringeva.  
Rideva ancora in un sussurro euforico.  
  
“Giretto _notturno_?”  
  
Un arazzo mi spazzò il volto mentre venivo trascinato senza poter fare niente.  
  
“Hai saltato Storia della Magia… d’altra parte ti capisco.”  
  
_“Si, ma fallo respirare… se no questo ci sviene qui.”_  
  
Con una fitta acuta dalle parti dello stomaco riconobbi anche la nuova voce. Era bassa, leggermente più stentorea del sibilo di Nott.  
  
Vaisey avanzò nel cerchio di luce della torcia che ne illuminò il volto rozzo, gli occhi come pozze di oscurità ridente. Riconobbi l’armadio alle sue spalle, lo avevo visto tante volte nel corso degli anni.  
  
“D’accordo… tanto Draco punta sulla _forza fisica_ , vero?”  
“Dai, non fare lo scemo. Gli stai torcendo troppo le spalle…”  
  
Una minuscola, ingenua parte di me - una vocina che aveva preso vita quell’estate - pensava a duelli, botte, lezioni per padri finiti in galera a causa dell’operato del mio.  
  
Ma era un frammento nel mare della pura sopraffazione fisica: e poi sapevo che si trattava di una voce traditrice, di più: _bastarda._  
  
  
“Senti qui… ha il culetto duro come il marmo.”  
“Uh… sento, _sento_. Accidenti se é roba buona. Molto meglio di Eloise, che se la tira a non finire.”  
“Adesso non pensare a quella! Dai sbrigati con quei bottoni!”  
“Lo sto facendo, ma scalcia! Fermati, _piccolo bastardo!_ Non pensare che mi lascerò fregare come sul treno.”  
  
Era vero che scalciavo, ma non me ne accorgevo. Dovevo avere le gambe insensibili. Fissavo il muro di pietra di fronte a me cercando di respirare contro la pressione della mano sul volto. Era il mio corpo ad agire di sua spontanea volontà, dibattendosi per salvarmi.  
  
Poi Vaisey lasciò perdere, si rialzò, levò la bacchetta ed io divenni di piombo.  
Molle, però. Era una sensazione orribile essere pietrificati ma mantenere ogni sensibilità, riuscire a sentire le dita tozze e nervose di Nott scendere sul polso.  
  
“Dai… se prometti di non fare una tragedia può essere che solleviamo l’incantesimo… _toccami un po’ dai_ …”  
  
_Proprio come quella volta nello spogliatoio._  
Proprio come quella cosa che mi ero _rifiutato_ di affrontare.  
  
Era stata enorme come questa? No, tutto era fuori proporzione: Vaisey che riusciva a togliermi di dosso i vestiti, Nott che mi sospingeva contro un largo pouf di velluto dunque contro il petto di  Vaisey, pronto a sorreggermi afferrandomi per le braccia molli ed inerti.  
  
_Enorme e doloroso._  
  
Tra le dita mi avevano infilato qualcosa di turgido che si muoveva, traendo piacere dalla mia immobilità. Solo un preludio, un mero preludio. Nott gemeva contro il mio collo.  
  
“Con la mano non può fare granché… _peccato_ … Vaisey, restringi un po’ il campo dell’incantesimo. Non ti sto chiedendo di concentrarti sulle sue mani: abbiamo poco tempo. Voglio sfruttare questo tempo. E tu, Draco? Siamo sicuri che lo vuoi. Guardati… in giro a tarda notte. Solo _una cosa_ può averti portato fuori a quest’ora, dico bene?”  
  
Le stesse dita che avevano indugiato intorno al mio polso mi affondarono nei capelli strattonandomi una, due volte. Mi si rovesciò il collo in aria: i festoni sul soffitto presero a danzare impazziti nel mio campo visivo.  
  
“Se lo racconti a qualcuno, se ci mandi contro quei due energumeni, sei finito. _Finito_. Non avrai un attimo di pace.”  
  
“Sono finiti i tempi in cui schioccavi le dita ed accorreva papà, Malfoy… quindi _mordimi e te ne pentirai._ ”  
  
Soffocavo. Vaisey si era piantato nella mia bocca, immobile. Vedevo il suo largo sogghigno sopra di me. Potevo muovere la lingua e le labbra,assecondarlo, oppure soffocare.  
“Recidivo, eh? _Ostinato_. Tra parentesi, sono anche finiti i tempi in cui eri _proprietà esclusiva_ di papino.”  
  
Per tutta risposta il sogghigno di Vaisey si aprì ancora di più ed io sentii il suo uccello lambirmi l’ugola, invadermi con quel colpetto mentre lui mi teneva una mano dietro il collo. Mi mancò l’aria: istintivamente tossii, ebbi uno scatto all’indietro subito frenato… chiusi gli occhi, li serrai. Iniziai a muovere la lingua e le labbra.  
  
“Bravo… vedi, ci capiamo. Gustatelo, da bravo… via, lo so che non ti fa schifo.”  
  
Intanto, Nott rideva e si premeva contro di me, lo sentivo nel solco tra le natiche.  
  
_“Cazzo, é più usato del Nottetempo…!”_  
_“Secondo te con chi era prima?”_  
_“… non lo so… ma di sicuro se la sarà goduta… non gli dispiace questo piccolo extra, anche se ovviamente deve puntare i piedi.”_  
  
Poi _dentro_ , in fretta e furia. Vaisey che protesta, la sua voce come il canto di un incubo sospeso sopra di me, io disintegrato, perso nel nero. _Voleva entrarmi dentro anche lui, non era giusto_ _se no_. Mi sbatacchiarono qua e là. Si presero quel che potevano, rosicchiando fino all’osso.  
Era come se non fossi neppure lì. Non dipendeva solo dal bozzolo chiuso, dolente che era la mia mente serratasi nello strenuo tentativo di non impazzire, di resistere.  
  
_“Si, aprigli le cosce, tienigliele: voglio che lo prende su come una troia mentre te lo lecca.”_  
  
Dicevano, ma avrebbero potuto avere a che fare con un cadavere per quanto li riguardava.  
Un corpo inanimato e vuoto con le giunture molli, da piegare a piacimento, sul quale accanirsi. Ricordo le lacrime che presero a scorrermi sul volto quando non potei più trattenerle. Mi inondavano le guance lentamente, colandomi fin sul petto nudo.  
Non ci misero neppure molto.  
Quindici minuti? Oggi propendo per quell’ipotesi.  
Avermi acciuffato da solo li eccitava al punto da farli esplodere subito, senza controllo. Nella mia gola, dentro di me, addosso a me, ovunque.  
  
  
_Ovunque._  
  
_Quindici minuti, un secolo. Il tempo non aveva più nessun peso. Anche quello galleggiava sopra di me come una quisquilia di poco conto._  
  
Potevo muovermi di nuovo, ma me ne stavo raggomitolato in quell’angolo di pietra, nudo.  
  
Mi rendevo conto a mala pena degli incantesimi che quei due usavano per eliminare ogni traccia.  
Fissavo il pavimento, il pouf sul quale ero accasciato emanava l’odore del velluto vecchio. Potei distinguere con precisione in quale punto del corpo i lividi mi venivano rimarginati. _Di colpo schiena, collo, cosce, gambe smettevano di dolermi._  
  
“Nott… guarda come sta! Forse dobbiamo usare l’Incantesimo che avevamo pattuito…”  
“Mah, si é agitato. Anche sul treno non ha fatto altro che divincolarsi, prima che mi schiantassero. Quando scopro chi é stato tra parentesi, lo uccido. Forse un altro amante di questa puttanella. Però direi che ne é valsa la pena.”  
“Si, Malfoy… non raccontano bugie: _sei una bella scopata_.”  
  
Qualcuno mi rialzò di peso e qualcun altro mi puntò contro una bacchetta.  
Fissavo la punta, senza metterla a fuoco.  
Mani insolitamente morbide, gentili mi sorreggevano mentre i miei vestiti tornavano tutti al loro posto. “Lo sa che cosa gli accadrebbe se andasse a piagnucolare dal suo professore preferito, no? _E poi, vuole che la sua famiglia passi un Natale tranquillo, immagino.”_  
  
“Ehi.” Le labbra di Vaisey contro la guancia ed il collo lasciarono una traccia lurida, forse più di tutto quello che era appena accaduto. “  
  
Mi schiarii rumorosamente la gola.  
Me la sentivo impastata, piena di un sapore schifoso.  
  
Tossii. Sputai sul pavimento. Evidentemente potevo stare in piedi: non c’erano più mani intorno alle mie braccia.  
  
Nott mi squadrava da capo a piedi, soddisfatto…  
ma chiaramente in attesa di una risposta. Non aveva ancora abbassato la bacchetta.  
  
“Te ne andavi sempre in giro tronfio, guardando tutti dall’alto in basso, noi compresi… lo fai anche ora. _Ma lo sappiamo che in realtà lo volevi, tu vuoi una sola cosa da questa estate.”_  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
“Hai firmato per restare a Scuola, Draco?”  
“Si.”  
  
_Come sarebbe a dire, ‘ si ‘?_ Aveva l’aria di chiedersi Severus Snape, anche se non mi guardava e non aprì bocca.  
Mi aveva convocato nel suo studio dopo le lezioni.  
Mancavano pochi giorni all’inizio delle vacanze di Natale.  
Odiavo quando mi convocava così.   
Snape richiuse bruscamente un cassetto della scrivania. Vidi le sue dita scarne tornare lentamente sul piano, afferrare quelle dell’altra mano, intrecciarsi ad esse. Lunghe dita olivastre, polsini di un abito nero a chiudere l’esordio di gomiti scarni, nervosi.  
“Questa mattina mi ha scritto tua madre. Immagino non sappia ancora che non ti avrà a casa per Natale…”  
  
All’improvviso mi colmai di _dispetto_.  
  
Dispetto per quell’uomo alto, magro ed olivastro che mi scandagliava imperterrito continuando a _tastare_ cautamente lo _spesso bozzolo_ che da una settimana mi avvolgeva, per quello studio perennemente in penombra, per quel caminetto nero, per la collezione di animali e per l’esposizione di tassidermie che un tempo avevo ammirato con tanto d’occhi.  
_Fastidio e dispetto._  
  
“Ho cose più importanti, come lei _ben_ sa.”  
  
Lui non replicò subito. Mi rendevo conto di aver usato un tono _duro_ , di _evitare_ di guardarlo negli occhi. Probabilmente non mi stavo comportando _bene_ : sedevo lì senza nemmeno _degnarmi_ di guardarlo mentre mi rivolgeva la parola.  
  
“In effetti, é un po’ di tempo che non mi aggiorni più…”  
  
_Oh certo_! Alla fine, Snape era riuscito a sapere dell’Armadio. Piccolo particolare della cui fuga non potevo incolpare ne’ Tiger, ne’ Goyle, ne’ me stesso, perché ero stato più che attento.  
Ma quell’uomo trovava _sempre_ il modo di sapere le cose.  
  
“Non l’ho _aggiornata_ perché ho avuto da fare. Ho fatto progressi. Devo solo lavorarci su.”  
Tagliai corto.  
Ero tornato a rivolgermi a lui sempre in tono deferente, a chiamarlo ‘ professore’.  
  
“Riparare l’Armadio… una brillante idea, senza dubbio. Zia Bellatrix ne sarà entusiasta.”  
  
Quella era una _provocazione_ , ma io non avevo intenzione di raccoglierla.  
  
“Mentre… quanto al piano principale?”  
“Oh, il piano principale, _il piano principale!_ Non abbia paura, _se lo vedrà morto di fronte e allora saprà che ho agito!_ ”  
  
Silenzio.  
_Mi ero spinto troppo in là, eppure l’atmosfera era piatta, immobile, rispecchiava come mi sentivo._  
  
La verità era che ero tornato nel mio dormitorio, la mattina dopo mi ero alzato, ero sceso nella Sala Grande come se nulla fosse. La verità era che avevo infilato altre due mele e un grappolo d’uva in quell’armadio. Mi infilavo quella roba in tasca durante i pasti e _collaudavo._  
  
Si, per gli oggetti inanimati _ci eravamo._  
“Confidami ciò che hai in mente. Posso aiutarti… svelarti Incantesimi utilissimi, che sono sicuro non hai avuto modo di scoprire ancora.”  
“Interessante… davvero.”  
“Non mi _sembra_ che lo pensi a giudicare dal tuo tono di voce. Non ti interesserebbe sapere _ad esempio come_ …”  
  
Ero lì, fermo agli oggetti inanimati… a pensare vagamente ai topi, alle rane, a tutti i piccoli mammiferi su cui mi capitava di mettere gli occhi a lezione.  
  
Poi tornavo in Sala Comune, ma dicevo di essere molto occupato - con i compiti! - a Tiger e a Goyle.  
Avevo preso a dire che andare troppo male, fregarsene troppo dei voti e dei compiti poteva dare nell’occhio. Poi mi ritiravo, li lasciavo lì a pendere dalle mie labbra, ad accettare che sparissi in dormitorio.  
In dormitorio non aprivo libro, compilavo solo il minimo indispensabile per mettere assieme almeno i temi scritti.  
  
“Draco, mi stai ascoltando?”  
  
Poi scarabocchiavo in fretta qualcosa che Tiger e Goyle potessero trovare buono per i loro temi.  
Mi infilavo a letto fino a che spuntava il giorno dopo.  
  
Ripetere da capo.  
  
  
“La _smetta_! Crede che non sappia cosa sta cercando di fare?”  
  
Chissà quando, ero schizzato in piedi.  
Il viso olivastro di Severus era cambiato nel frattempo: a quel grido mi fissava determinato, quasi rigido.  
_Ci fronteggiavamo._  
L’aveva fatto di nuovo - aveva smesso di _esitare, di tastare_ , allungando _direttamente_ le sue piccole dita insinuanti contro la mia _mente_.  
“Zia Bellatrix ha iniziato a darti lezioni di Occlumanzia, vedo.”  
  
_Si, e lui non doveva toccare il mio bellissimo bozzolo di pietra._  
  
Ripescai l’ultima immagine dell’armadio, il grappolo nervosamente spogliato di ogni acino.  
  
_Tieni, e fattela andare bene._  
  
“Quali pensieri stai cercando di nascondere al tuo Signore, Draco? Certamente sai che…”  
_Oh, quella dannata domanda! Tutte le volte la poneva con le stesse, identiche parole._  
Emisi un verso arrogante ed osai un vago cenno della mano: era più di quanto avessi osato di fronte a quell’uomo in sedici anni di vita.  
  
  
Mi saettava dentro qualcosa di _pericoloso_ quella sera.  
  
“Acini spolpati e mele morse a metà. Glielo riferisca. _Questo_ é ciò che nascondo!”  
  
“Oh, molto divertente. Davvero _degno_ della tua età, sul serio…”  
“Si risparmi la ramanzina, devo andare. Sono molto stanco, é stata una giornata piena.”  
  
“Draco! _Non voltarmi le spalle, non abbiamo ancora finito!_ Non so che cosa speri di ottenere da questo atteggiamento, ma dovrai cambiarlo. _Non mi piace._ ”  
  
Imprecai.  
  
Forte e chiaro nello studio silenzioso, proprio come se avessi sputato ai suoi piedi.  
_E la punizione era assicurata. Ma si, al diavolo. Mi punisse, facesse ciò che voleva, mi segnalasse a Silente, mi denunciasse, mi facesse espellere! Ah!_  
  
Ma lui fece qualcosa di molto _peggio_.  
Abbassò la voce fino a renderla _monocorde e senza inflessioni._  
  
“Ma _guardati_. Da quanto tempo non mangi?”  
  
Serrai convulsamente le dita sulla maniglia della porta.  
Volevo andarmene, niente mi avrebbe trattenuto.  
  
_Niente_.


	42. 42

_l dolore alla gola dissipa l’oscurità che mi avvolge.  
Urlo ed urlo, non riconosco nemmeno la mia voce, é stridula e disperata.  
Qualcun altro ride forte mentre io urlo a squarcia gola.  
  
Le mie mani… le mie povere mani.  
  
Le vedo di fronte a me, le mie braccia sono divaricate, i polsi crudelmente stretti da corde luminose, urlo per il dolore ed il terrore, le mie mani sono grumi di ossa, pelle e sangue, le articolazioni ormai contorte, spunta del bianco, ossa, le mie ossa, urlo urlo urlo urlo.  
  
“Ti avevamo avvertito, no Malfoy? Ti era stato detto!”  
  
L’energumeno deve urlare a sua volta a squarcia gola per sovrastarmi, farsi sentire.  
  
Sono nudo, legato prono sul letto della mia cella, un pagliericcio ricoperto di seta assurdamente costosa.  
  
Tiro su con il naso ma non riesco a fermare le lacrime, la saliva ed il sangue.  
  
“Ti era stato detto di non fare scherzi. Di non mordere.”  
  
Sento dei passi. Girano intorno al mio letto, il bastardo non é solo, c’è qualcun altro con lui. Una guardia. Ma é stato lui a farmi questo.  
  
“Ti verrà rimarginata ogni ferita, Malfoy… ma prima dobbiamo essere sicuri che tu sappia qual’è il tuo posto, adesso.”  
  
Sputo un grumo di saliva denso e disgustoso.  
  
“Feccia bastarda…!”  
  
Ma é un errore. Qualcosa di duro e tagliente mi si abbatte di taglio sulle natiche ferendomi una, due volte. Questa volta i capelli mi finiscono di fronte al viso, non vedo più niente.  
  
“Ma quanto ti ci vuole per capire che ormai per te é finita? Eh?”  
  
Mi colpisce forte la mano sinistra o quel che ne resta, la mia testa va in mille pezzi, ho sopportato dolori ben peggiori, la Cruciatus per esempio, ma questo colpirmi esattamente dove fa più male percuotendo i nervi scoperti non posso sopportarlo, non posso é troppo, urlo e mi dibatto così forte da strapparmi i muscoli e sento qualcuno intervenire, tenermi fermo.  
  
Poi smette. Improvvisamente come ha iniziato. Conto tre dei suoi pesanti passi.  
  
“A quanto vedo pensi di poterti permettere di tutto. Anche di scegliere. Atteggiamento molto tipico di voi Purosangue.”  
  
Gira intorno al letto fino a che posso vederlo in faccia.  
Contempla il labbro che sento gonfio, l’occhio chiuso e scuro. Sogghigna e scuote la testa con riprovazione.  
  
“Non imparate mai. Perché hai morso il mio amico?”  
  
Il suo amico era ubriaco e puzzava. Mi si é gettato addosso poche ore prima, il suo odore mi faceva salire il vomito. L’ho morso forte. Lui se ne é andato barcollando e imprecando.  
  
Ma sapevo già che avrei pagato caro quel momento di ribellione.  
  
Gunter mi colpisce al viso con tutta la forza, il mio collo vola proiettato all’indietro.  
  
“Te lo chiedo di nuovo. Perché hai morso il mio amico?”  
  
Raddrizzo lentamente la testa. Stelle bianche offuscano il mio campo visivo, Gunter sfiora i miei capelli, spostandoli lentamente dalla fronte… per poter sostenere il mio sguardo.  
  
“Sto aspettando, Malfoy.”  
  
E fa scivolare uno sguardo lucido sul disastro insanguinato che una volta erano mani perfettamente funzionanti.  
  
“P-perché… m-mi faceva schifo.”  
  
Non posso dirgli altro che la verità.  
  
“E pensi di averne il diritto?”  
  
So che molto dipende da ciò che gli risponderò. Una parte di me vuole farla finita - rispondigli che non lo farai mai più, imploralo di perdonarti, fallo per te Lucius, fallo  - ma mentre mi ripeto ancora che lo faccio sento la risposta fuggirmi di bocca.  
  
“Si.”  
  
Oh dio perché l’ho fatto, perché - altri due colpi all’altezza della tempia: i miei polmoni si svuotano di ogni respiro, sono costretto ad immettere aria in lunghi rantoli.  
  
“Risposta sbagliata. Riformuliamo la domanda. Che cosa sei?”  
  
Mi sento leggero, molto leggero, galleggio in quel mare di dolore come sempre mi succede quando il dolore diventa insopportabile. Mi mangia.  
  
“Sono Lord Lucius Malfoy, Mago Purosangue, Mangiamorte fedele di Lord Voldemort e tu sei feccia Mezzosangue indegna.”  
  
Risposta sbagliata, risposta sbagliata!  
  
Serra tutte le dita della mano sinistra intorno al brandello torturato che mi ritrovo alla fine del polso sinistro, non gli importa di sporcarsi di sangue, stringe con cognizione di causa, vedo l’oso bucare dalla carne, se avessi ancora fiato urlerei, invece sento qualcosa di peggiore anche forse del dolore, conati di puro acido risalirmi la gola.  
  
“Prova a ripeterlo. Cosa sono io?”  
  
Feccia - ma non esce mai dalle mie labbra, mi stanno diventando violacee gonfie ed insensibili, come ho potuto pensare di poter essere seducente, accomodante, di cavarmela con così poco, che bastasse aprire le gambe, che mi avrebbero protetto dopo quella volta nel bagno delle guardie, come ho potuto essere così stupido…  
  
“Ca - capo.”  
  
Rantolo e lui si ferma.  
Si rialza lentamente. Lo sento soppesarmi, prendersi una pausa, lo so che lo sta facendo.  
  
“G-unter Capo e P-padrone.”  
  
L’ho detto!  
Mi odio!  
Adesso vorrei che continuasse a stritolarmi la mano, che me la staccasse dal corpo e poi passasse all’altra, che mantenesse la promessa di fare lo stesso ai miei piedi, perché niente é peggio della sua risata bassa e roca.  
  
Peggio della consapevolezza di vedere come sono finito.  
  
“Molto bene. Quindi, adesso vorrai rispondere alla domanda di prima. Che cosa sei tu?”  
“Una p-puttana.”  
“Ooh, finalmente ci siamo, vero Malfoy?”  
  
Lo sento gratificarmi con una lenta carezza nei capelli, mi da i brividi, la nausea diventa più forte, é disgustoso. Disgustoso.  
Si abbassa fino a potermi mormorare nell’orecchio sinistro: “La puttana di chi?”  
  
Non ne ha abbastanza. Non ne ha mai abbastanza. Ingoio ogni lacrima. Non piangerò.  
Tutto, ma non piangere di fronte a lui.  
  
“D-di tutti.”  
  
“Rimettilo in sesto. Nutrilo, puliscilo. Poi, fai il giro delle celle e dì a tutti che Lucius Malfoy vuole divertirsi… dirigiti nel braccio ‘E’ prima di tutto. Mi raccomando, che siano i più luridi che riesci a trovare.”  
  
No! Oddio no, no!  
  
Mi stanno slegando il polso, lentamente, cerco di concentrarmi su quel dolore, sulla mano sinistra stritolata che mi viene sollevata, sulla bacchetta dell’altra guardia che inizia lentamente a rimarginarla e riformarla, poi sul calore e sull'improvviso sollievo.  
  
Ma Gunter sa dopo tutto di non avermi vinto. Non del tutto.  
Altrimenti non avrei avuto quel pensiero.  
Quel fiotto di pura ribellione, disperazione e schifo.  
  
Per questo si avvicina ancora, lentamente… e senza intralciare i movimenti del suo amico si china ancora su di me. Mi prende il mento tra le dita, avvicina il mio viso al suo.  
  
“Quello che voglio vederti fare é leccare per qualche minuto le zone più basse di tutti loro, quelle che poi ti si addicono.”  
“No… no…”  
  
Oh rompimi ogni osso del corpo, prenditi la mia ragione, Cruciami fino a non farmi più ricordare il mio nome, ma non questo.  
Ridacchia… come se potesse leggermi nel pensiero.  
  
“Li farò sedere a gambe aperte sul tuo volto… non temere, non andranno troppo oltre. Ti renderai utile, le loro celle mancano di tutto. La tua morbida lingua sarà molto gradita… molto rinfrescante…”  
  
  
Urlo, urlo ancora, azzerando e spaccando il mondo…_  
  
  
“Draco!”  
  
Qualcuno mi chiama, mi scuote.  
  
_Non sono più mio padre.  
  
Non sono più ad Azkaban._  
  
L’orrore mi é rimasto appiccicato addosso, puzza come un sudario, come quella prigione.  
  
Gli Auror e le guardie di Azkaban non hanno niente da invidiare alla crudeltà dei Mangiamorte.  
_La gente rideva e la considerava una calunnia._  
_Io ci credevo per principio in passato, perché mio padre diceva che era così._  
  
_Ma fino al momento in cui lo avevo visto con i miei occhi, non ci avevo veramente creduto._  
  
“Oh, Merlino…. _Oh Dio… oh Dio…_ ”  
  
“Draco… ! Bevi questo, _bevi_. Ti farà sentire meglio.”  
  
  
Severus Snape mi sbatteva praticamente davanti al viso quel calice di pozione. Avrei dovuto essere diffidente - poteva essere benissimo Veritaserum - ma prima di potermi rimproverare vidi le mie mani strappargli avidamente il calice di mano. Tranguguai contenuto.  
  
_Dolce e caldo.  
Corroborante._  
  
Il dolore scomparve. La sensazione acida e schifosa in fondo alla gola si attenuò.  
  
Dovevo essere svenuto. L’ultima cosa che ricordavo era la maniglia della porta dello studio di Severus… ero furibondo… stavo pensando che _niente_ mi avrebbe trattenuto lì, per nessuna ragione al mondo.  
  
Tremavo ancora abbassando lentamente il calice.  
  
Mi rendevo lentamente conto di essere semi seduto sulle coltri scure di un letto austero. Mi guardai intorno e capiii  
all’istante dove mi trovavo. Quelli erano gli appartamenti privati di Severus ad Hogwarts.  
  
Ciò che avevo appena visto e sentito mi sommerse di nuovo  - _guaii_.  
  
Severus afferrò prontamente il calice prima che mi sfuggisse di mano.  
Con un gesto calmo lo appoggiò sul piccolo comodino nero di fianco al letto.  
Lui era _sempre_ così calmo. Mi guardava. _Lo sentivo guardarmi._  
_Lo sentivo bucarmi da parte a parte._  
_Lo sentivo… no!_  
  
“Che cosa ha fatto… **_come ha osato!_** ”  
  
Lo investii, cercando di balzare in piedi: misero tentativo, barcollai e per non crollare ignominiosamente in terra mi lasciai ricadere sul letto. Non smisi di guardarlo. Sapevo che cosa aveva appena fatto.  
  
Mi aveva letto la mente mentre ero svenuto, o volato da mio padre…  
  
**_“Come ha osato!”_**  
  
Sputai, ma Severus Snape non parve per nulla turbato dalla mia insolenza.  
No, per la prima volta vidi qualcosa di _nuovo_ su quella pallida, lunga faccia incorniciata da capelli scuri.  
  
_Era preoccupato a morte._  
  
“Veramente, sei stato tu.” Snocciolò con una certa impazienza. “Ti dibattevi, gemevi e urlavi. Non sei semplicemente svenuto, ho dovuto incantarti per portarti qui. Hai spalancato completamente ogni difesa.”  
Spiegò in tono grave e misurato.  
  
Poi si bloccò.  
Non sapeva più che cosa aggiungere, lo sentivo. Doveva aver visto proprio tutto.  
_Tutto._  
  
La pozione che mi aveva dato colmava le mie vene di benevolo, bollente calore. Non era Veritaserum.  
_Ah, ma non ne ha avuto bisogno_ , pensai amaramente.  
_Questa roba mi sta facendo sentire meglio di quanto non mi sia sentito negli ultimi mesi,_ pensai.  
La mia mente si ricompose. La mia mente violata…  
Quando lo scrutai di nuovo cercai di capire _quanto in fondo fosse giunto._  
Nei suoi occhi scuri scintillava una conferma, orribile e magnifica ad un tempo.  
  
Fino a mio padre, ma non fino a Potter.  
Non avrei potuto mai sopportare che vedesse come mi sentivo di fronte a Potter. La scena del sotterraneo... mi si accartocciò lo stomaco: _ed in quel momento la mia mente tornò salda e chiusa com'era poche ore prima_.  
  
"Molto bene, Draco."  
Non replicai.  
  
“Vorrei poter fare qualcosa per fermarli, Draco. Lo _vorrei_.”  
Non riuscii neppure a schernirlo. Potei solo assorbire l’impatto della sua _completa e totale impotenza._  
  
Faceva male.  
_Faceva male più del ricordo di quello che Vaisey e Nott mi avevano fatto.  
Faceva male perché mi dava la consapevolezza che sarebbe successo ancora…_  
  
“Ma _tu puoi_ , Draco. _Tu puoi mettere fine a tutto questo_.”  
  
“Ah si? E come! Come se _tutti_ pensano di poter…”  
  
“ _Compi la tua missione_. Accetta il _mio_ aiuto. _Tutto sarà dimenticato. Tuo padre sarà libero._ Potrai _vendicarti_ allora.”  
  
_Questo non doveva dirlo, non doveva_ … sapevo che l’aveva visto anche lui ormai. Ricacciai indietro le lacrime, l’umiliazione e il dolore furioso che martellava le mie tempie facendomele esplodere.  
  
“ _I- io li ammazzo tutti. Conosco le loro facce. I loro nomi. I- io vado ad Azkaban e f- faccio il bagno nel loro s-sangue…_ ”  
  
“Stai giù. _Ovviamente_ non sei in grado di camminare.”  
  
Sentii le sue mani sorreggermi, aggrapparsi alle mie spalle, stringermele con cautela.  
Mi fece sedere di nuovo sul letto.  
  
_Vorrei tornare nel mio dormitorio.  
Vorrei vomitare.  
Dormire.  
Dimenticare._  
Ma riuscii solo a sdraiarmi su quella trapunta nera, sentendo il corpo e la mente farsi leggeri, molto leggeri.  
  
Il volto di Severus iniziava a danzare _stranamente sfocato_ al margine del mio campo visivo.  
Per un secondo lo vidi ancora lì in piedi, chino su di me… e misi a fuoco nitidamente se pure avvolta in bizzarri contorni luminosi anche la stanza. Porta socchiusa, austera tappezzeria verde. Torce vecchie alle pareti...  
e Potter in corridoio.   
Stavo sognando.   
Non poteva essere.   
Prima c'era Potter e poi - in un guizzo - non c'era.   
Certamente era sbucato dai miei sogni. Era lì ad attendermi, probabilmente ero già mezzo addormentato. Quella l'unica spiegazione plausibile per averlo _visto_.   
  
“Adesso dormirai senza sognare. Non ti sveglierò domani mattina…”  
  
  
Galleggiò la sua voce, metà sogno, metà reale… e _mi lasciai andare_ , finalmente. Piombai nel sonno che mi ingoiò.


	43. 43

Una luce bassa e fredda irrompeva dalla tenda aperta dell’unica finestra.  
Sbattei le palpebre un paio di volte.  
Silenzio assoluto.  
  
Qualcosa mi diceva che le lezioni erano finite da un pezzo.  
  
Mi portai la mano alla fronte sbattendo gli occhi.  
  
Ero ancora disteso sul letto degli… _degli appartamenti privati di Snape_ così come ero crollato la sera prima.  
  
Avevo dormito vestito ancora di tutto punto.  
  
Il letto era ancora intatto, tranne la scura coperta spiegazzata.  
  
Silenzio, tranquillità… odore umido di stanze sotterranee.  
  
Provai a mettermi a sedere.  
  
Andava tutto bene, almeno per quanto riguardava il mio corpo. Le braccia non mi dolevano più, la schiena aveva messo di inviarmi fitte, il mondo intero di girare vorticosamente intorno a me.  
  
Mi arrischiai ad alzarmi. Ci riuscii.  
Lo sguardo mi volò istintivamente alla porta che dava sul corridoio. C’erano due aperture verso l'esterno in quella camera da letto. Una dava verso lo studio vero e proprio ed era spalancata come sempre. _Quella che stavo guardando era chiusa._ Che fosse sempre stata così?  
_Ma sicuramente… dai, Draco._  
Eppure me la ricordavo _aperta_.  
_Eppure non ero riuscito a relegare Potter nei territori del sonno._  
  
  
* *  
  
Quando entrai nella zona studio Snape alzò gli occhi dalle carte che stava sfogliando e mi guardò.  
  
“Come ti senti?”  
Che cosa potevo dire? Mi sentivo come uno straccio lavato fino a perdere completamente il colore originario.  
“Bene.”  
E lui sembrò capire che quel ‘ bene ‘ equivaleva ad una di quelle neutre alzate di spalle.  
  
_Era come… come quando ti rialzi dopo aver vomitato anche l’anima. Così, all’incirca._  
  
Severus indugiò un po’ su di me con uno sguardo stranamente ardente e concentrato. Si rigirava la piuma tra le dita, un movimento teso. Lo fece un paio di volte, poi la posò.  
  
“Prendi quello che ti ho dato per due giorni.”  
“Di cosa si tratta?” Volli sapere.  
“Un ricostituente. Ma se lo prendi la sera ti concilierà il sonno.”  
“Che ore sono?” Mi venne la curiosità.  
  
“Quasi le quattro. L’ultima ora si é conclusa da un pezzo. Oggi ci sarebbe stato l’allenamento…”  
  
_Merda, il Quidditch. Merda, la prima partita di Quidditch dell’anno… Grifondoro contro Serpeverde… !_  
  
“Immagino che vorrai mangiare qualcosa.”  
  
E poi accadde di nuovo.  
  
Severus pronunciò quelle parole fissandomi negli occhi - lanciò un’immagine verso di me. Solo una muta immagine, un ricordo.  
  
_C’ero io ancora disteso sul letto, addormentato finalmente in modo pacifico ed indolore. C’era lui chino su di me con la bacchetta in mano. La passava avanti e indietro sul mio corpo ripetendo una sfilza di incantesimi che però producevano solo lampi verdi… ad un certo punto si bloccava per sollevare una lunga mano scarna ed olivastra. Mi sfiorava delicatamente il mento, poi la guancia per voltare il mio capo contro il cuscino. Mi toccava come se fossi fatto di fottuto cristallo. Aveva usato un incantesimo particolare per la mia testa. Dunque nel rialzarsi si era lasciato sfuggire  
un gesto - mi aveva premuto dolcemente il dorso dell’indice giallastro sulla guancia.  
Una carezza._  
_Una fottuta carezza._  
  
  
“Perché lo ha fatto?”  
“Mi sono assicurato che stessi bene, Draco.”  
E doveva essere una _priorità_ quella vero?  _ Una priorità perché se io fossi morto _ ...  
  
“Non intendevo quello. Cioè… grazie per non… non aver detto niente in infermeria. Grazie per non aver…” _Ma che cosa poteva fare? Avvertire Silente? Non fui più capace di proseguire, in ogni caso._  
  
“Volevo assicurarmi che fossi a posto.”  
  
_Ah_.  
  
Lo fissai. Mi aveva lasciato rimbalzare contro quell’immagine - quella specie di fuoco d’artificio - senza cercare di forzare la mia mente. Tregua. Improvvisamente la guancia che aveva ricevuto quella specie di carezza mi bruciava. Forse a causa del ritrovarmelo davanti altero ed impassibile come sempre nonostante ciò che avevo appena visto. Dopo tutto si era preso la briga di lanciarmi quelle particolari immagini _proprio perché io le vedessi._  
Forse…  
“E sono _a posto_?”  
Distolse gli occhi dalla lampada della scrivania - mi guardò.  
“Dipende tutto da _come_ ti senti.”  
  
“Vuole toccarmi ancora? Accarezzarmi…?”  
Un lampo nella notte dei suoi occhi. Sorpresa.  
“… _Come?_ ”  
Sentii le mie labbra muoversi, riversare fuori le parole. Ragionevoli. Pacate.  
“Come hanno fatto tutti gli altri.”  
“ _No_ , non come hanno fatto _tutti gli altri_ , no.”  
E giunse le dita sul piano della scrivania prendendo a fissarsele.  
“Capisce cosa intendo. _Vorrebbe farlo?_ ”  
Ma era un errore ciò che avevo iniziato a fare: cercare di sfiorare la sua mente per scremarne almeno la superficie di pietra…  
“Draco, potrei essere tuo-“ Ma si frenò, _forse si morse addirittura la lingua._  
  
Quando mi guardò di nuovo sentii le mie _dita_ venire allontanate gentilmente ma con decisione - respinte - non proprio un urto contro la pietra… _niente_ di violento… una specie di delicata _pacca mentale_.  
Poi si alzò in piedi.  
Fece il giro della scrivania - più lo guardavo mentre mi si avvicinava e meno lo riconoscevo.  
Eppure non era mai stato più uguale a se’ stesso prima - la lunga, austera tunica nera frusciò al ritmo dei suoi passi. Un’ombra di fiaccola scavò il suo profilo, il solito cipiglio di sempre. Solo che ora le labbra erano strette in una linea sottile.  
Alzò il braccio destro - poi parve ripensarci - lo riabbassò - infine si _decise_.  
  
_Mi posò la mano sulla spalla._  
  
Granito, pietra fredda, freddissima.  
  
_Tranne_ quelle dita - che volarono contro il mio zigomo, sfiorarono la guancia e il mento per poi ricadere. Il gesto che qualsiasi zia attempata potrebbe fare ed aveva fatto, ma una di quelle che sotto sotto mi voleva davvero un bene dell’anima… solo che quello era Severus e lui non faceva cose del genere.  
“… che?”  
“Mangia e riposa. Poi rimettiti al lavoro… e vieni da me per qualsiasi cosa.”  
  
  
_Vuole scoparti.  
Vuole scoparti, Draco. Anche Severus ogni tanto é umano… ogni tanto._  
  
Questo era ciò che pensavo sinceramente, tornandomene al sotterraneo.  
  
I corridoi che attraversai erano quasi tutti deserti, all’improvviso mi ricordai che era venerdì e dell’allenamento. Un sacco di persone - compresi Tiger e Goyle - dovevano trovarsi allo stadio.  
  
Non avevo la minima voglia di assistere all’allenamento.  
  
Volevo solo mangiare qualcosa - anche se non era ora di cena.  
  
Deviai verso le cucine - i pochi studenti che incontrai nei paraggi avevano l’aria svagata e rilassata tipica del fine settimana. Nessuno badò a me, nessuno si voltò per bisbigliarmi dietro delle cose senza nemmeno conoscermi.  
  
Ci volle un po’ prima che mi _rendessi conto_ di essere seguito.  
  
Avevo appena messo piede sul pianerottolo quando mi resi conto di _dov’ero._  
_Quello era il corridoio del quinto piano._  
_E qualcuno mi stava osservando._  
  
Istintivamente infilai la mano in tasca. Strinsi la bacchetta nel passare di fronte al solito arazzo mezzo divorato dalle tarme… me la sentivo addosso quell’attenzione, quello sguardo.  
Il corridoio era deserto, l’eco di una risata arrivava nitido dal cortile interno della scuola.  
Una risata smorzata che si spense mentre procedevo.  
  
  
Senza volerlo mi ritrovai a pensare: _Mantello dell’Invisibilità, Mantello._  
  
Arrivai di fronte al punto di corridoio che di solito usavo per accedere alla Stanza delle Necessità… e all’improvviso mi resi conto di quanto dovevo essere stato stupido a fidarmi di Tiger e Goyle.  
_Non che avessi paura che mi tradissero, mai!_  
  
Però non erano due _geni_ , ecco.  
Non erano due mostri di acume… _qualche errore dovevano averlo commesso._  
Avevo affidato loro il compito di scegliere l’aspetto da assumere di volta in volta per camuffarsi.  
E se avessero fatto qualche _errore fondamentale?_ Se avessero scelto qualcuno che grazie a loro era stato visto in due posti contemporaneamente?  
  
Mi fermai di fronte alla porta nascosta.  
La sensazione era così forte che mi sforzavo di captare un respiro soffocato provenire da qualche parte. Un suono vero e proprio.  
  
Il cuore aveva preso a martellarmi nel petto.  
  
_Forte_.  
  
_“Potter ti fissava a colazione. Quando me ne sono accorto ha fatto finta di niente.” Tiger._  
  
  
Se era Potter di certo si stava dimostrando più abile di me.  
_Ce ne avevo messo di tempo ad accorgermi di essere seguito…_  
  
  
_Idiota, ma lo capisci cosa significa? Se Potter ti é alle calcagna, se ha capito qualcosa, sei fottuto! Fottuto!_  
  
  
Immobile di fronte alla porta, appoggiato al muro. Per fortuna il corridoio era deserto.  
La luce delle torce si intensificò sopra la mia testa: il crepuscolo entrava nel vivo. Il sole scendeva oltre la linea dell’orizzonte.  
  
_Tum, tum, tum._  
  
Mi sentivo come sotto una lente di ingrandimento.  
  
_Così devono sentirsi i pazzi._  
  
_I pazzi con manie di persecuzione che fissano muri perfettamente lisci e privi di porte, arazzi, decorazioni parlandoci come se si trattasse di vecchi amici. Non c'era niente._  
  
Mi staccai dalla parete e con andatura stranamente e forzatamente calma arrivai proprio di fronte a _quel punto._  
  
Di solito pensavo: _devo lavorare al mio armadio_ \- ed entravo.  
  
_Devo lavorare al mio armadio, si. Però non in quel momento._  
  
Non con una parte di me che si contorceva in preda alla più pura delle agonie - dilaniata dal senso di colpa e dall’amaro - e l’altra incapace di altro se non pensare a Potter e al suo Mantello.  
Perché era a _pochi_ centimetri di distanza da me.  
_Respirava sotto quel Mantello._  
Suoi erano gli occhi che non mi abbandonavano un attimo.  
  
Nell’istante in cui parlai al vuoto ebbi _bisogno_ di chiudere i miei.  
  
“Vieni fuori.”  
  
  
Dissi semplicemente, rivolto al nulla.  
Sentii un fruscio denso e pesante provenire da sinistra, a nemmeno un metro di distanza da dove mi trovavo.  
Scattai così in fretta estraendo la bacchetta da farmi girare la testa.  
  
_Non ero ancora un pazzo in preda a manie di persecuzione._  
  
  
* *  
  
“Potter.”  
“Malfoy.”  
“Che cosa fai?”  
“Che cosa fai _tu_.”  
“Io me ne torno nella mia Sala Comune, tu _invece_ segui me. Non hai _niente_ da fare tutto il giorno?”  
  
Gli puntavo la bacchetta contro. Lui non fece alcun gesto per estrarre la sua. Se ne stava semplicemente immobile di fronte a me, con addosso gli stessi jeans che gli avevo visto sul treno.  
  
_E maledizione quello che stava facendo non avrebbe potuto essere più chiaro di così!_  
  
“ _Ho_ delle cose da fare, veramente.”  
“Allora _perché_ mi segui?”  
“Non é vero, mi sono trovato quassù per caso!” Protestò - ma io roteai gli occhi, esasperato: “Figuriamoci. Magari pensi di essere veramente invisibile là sotto, Potter… _ma la verità é che me ne sono accorto da un pezzo_. Aspettavo solo il momento giusto per _pizzicarti_.”  
  
Poi feci una pausa per assaporare l’effetto di quelle parole.  
Potter non mostrava sorpresa o smarrimento, ed aveva uno sguardo… _strano_.  
  
Fissai il mio polso, la mano, il punto in cui la bacchetta finiva… _ad un centimetro scarso dalla divisa di Potter._  
  
“Allontanati.”  
  
_E non potevo guardarlo, non potevo, molto meglio fissare la punta della bacchetta…_  
  
“ _Perché_ mi hai aiutato? Quando mi avevano portato a casa tua. Quando… perché sei sceso da me. Cosa ti ha spinto a…” _tremava quella voce_ che io non potevo sopportare senza esplodere ad ondate alterne di freddo e caldo, così lo interruppi: “Se mi dici come hai fatto a cavartela magari risponderò alla tua domanda, Potter.”  
Silenzio.  
“Non credo di potertelo dire.”  
  
_Vicini, sempre più vicini, cazzo cazzo cazzo, stavo abbassando la bacchetta, la mano di nuovo lungo il fianco, idiota idiota…_  
  
“Che _cosa_ stai combinando?”  
  
Mi investì.  
  
A quel cambiamento gli lanciai uno sguardo contrariato ed insieme stupito… ma fu un errore.  
Perché i nostri nasi si sfioravano.  
Il suo respiro mi lambì di nuovo la faccia, indistinguibile dal mio - melassa, lucido per manici di scopa… _non parlare, ti prego non posso sopportarlo, perché hai una piccola cicatrice all’angolo dell’occhio e come fai ad avere capelli del genere?_ “Stai combinando qualcosa in giro per la scuola. Voglio sapere di cosa si tratta.” _Come fai ad avere l’iride più scura verso l’esterno, perché ti mordi le labbra e_ \- “Che diavolo stai combinando” - _come fai a starmi dentro ogni respiro._  
  
_Ma soprattutto a ridurmi così. Che per me é troppo, non ce la faccio e ci casco di nuovo con tutte le scarpe._  
  
Potter sussultò quando calai lei mie labbra sulle sue.  
Mi vibrò attraverso quel suono soffocato, poi io aprii la mia bocca… _e lui aprì la sua._  
  
Aprì - _come un fiore ruvido, se mai esistono fiori ruvidi_ \- e la lingua, la _sua_ lingua dentro, contro i denti, il palato - _non sai baciare o forse sì, non lo so, non so più niente._  
  
Gli afferrai le guance con le mani lasciando che quel bacio diventasse molto più profondo, molto più _intimo_ , senza il rimedio e senza la speranza che non volevo più, di cui non avevo più alcun bisogno o desiderio.  
  
  
Ma poi é successo qualcosa, Harry.  
  
_Qualcosa_.  
  
_Cosa?_  
  
Dio, deve essere stato mentre ricambiavi il mio gesto con tutta la tragica goffaggine del principiante imbranato che eri, afferrandomi il collo come se ne andasse della tua vita, _o toccarmi o morte_.  
  
Era bello, - bello… ma all’improvviso sei diventato _gli altri._  
  
_Tutti gli altri._  
  
_La lingua di Vaisey tozza e disgustosa in bocca che gira, cerca e fruga e rivolta oscena._  
  
_L’ansito, il grugnito di Nott nello schiacciarsi su di me - il suo braccio lungo il fianco, il tuo._  
  
“B- basta.”  
  
_All’improvviso eravamo a due metri di distanza._  
  
E tu mi fissavi come se ti avessi appena schiaffeggiato.  
Mi guardasti pulirmi la bocca nella manica della divisa.  
  
  
“Pensavo… io pensavo che tu…”  
“Che io cosa?!”  
  
Scattai come un serpente. Arrossisti.  
  
“Che tu _lo… volessi_.”  
  
E davvero sei diventato … _tutti gli altri._  
  
“Certo. Per te é così semplice, Potter. Molto semplice. Tu non sei la _puttana_ , _l'invertito_ il figlio del _porco pervertito_.”  
  
A quel punto alzasti gli occhi per ribattermi - ed eri furibondo - ma te l’ho sbattuto in faccia, come una lapide. “ _Vattene, per favore._ ”  
  
“M… Draco, io…”  
  
“ _Ti levi dalle palle o no?!”_  
  
“ _ **NO**_!”  
  
_Due metri, che cosa mai sono due metri? Li hai divorati con due falcate. Non ti riconoscevo più. Tutto il viso era trascolorato, acceso. Irriconoscibile._  
“Che cosa…” __Che cosa fai_ , perché mi avevi afferrato per un braccio. Piano ma così forte da tenere tipo le fondamenta inchiodate al suolo._  
“Non é facile nemmeno per me, non é semplice e _non_ lascio perdere.”  
“Potter…”  
  
“Non lascio perdere mi hai sentito? _Non finché non mi dici che cosa diavolo c’è!_ ”  
  
_Cazzo, urlavi, Pix ci sarebbe piombato addosso da un momento all’altro._  
Mi rovesciavo in quegli occhi, di nuovo. Di nuovo… tutto si fermava. _Tutto._  
  
“Vai…”  
  
“ _E non me ne vado_ Draco.”  
  
_Occhi lucidi, occhi lucidi dietro il riflesso delle lenti!_  
  
“Ne’ ora, ne’ mai. Per…”  
  
“Senti…”  
  
“ _Perché io ti amo._ ”


	44. 44

_Quanto tempo é, ‘per sempre?’  
A volte, solo un attimo._  
  
Silenzio.  
Assoluto.  
Tranne che per un suono regolare, profondo.  
  
_Una sorta di ritmo cupo, un tamburo in lontananza._  
Il mondo era _finito_ , galleggiava lontano.  
Il crepuscolo era diventato sera ma io non me ne ero accorto.  
  
Gli tenevo il volto tra le mani.  
Sotto i pollici sentivo la trama della sua pelle - ero conscio solo del movimento regolare delle mie dita, del suo calore.   
  
_Respiravo su di lui._  
  
_Lui respirava su di me._  
  
Il tamburo erano i nostri cuori mescolati insieme.  
_Ci baciavamo._  
  
_Tutto il resto l’avevo scordato._  
  
  
Così quando di colpo il tempo riprese a scorrere fu doloroso - _immensamente_ doloroso.  
  
  
  
  
_All'improvviso avevo un sapore metallico, sgradevole in bocca.  
Disinfettante.  
La pozione che mi avevano dato aveva fatto effetto egregiamente…  
spalancai gli occhi nel buio della cella, la guancia premuta contro il cuscino.  
  
Realizzai di avere un braccio intorno alla vita, il braccio di una persona assopita o addormentata.  
  
Il mio corpo usato e trafitto bruciava - ma quella non era una novità, non era stato quello a svegliarmi.  
  
“Draco…!”  
  
Annaspavo, spalancando gli occhi nel buio. Le pareti della mia cella esplodevano.  
  
“Draco…!”  
  
D’istinto impennai la schiena: ma una grossa mano reagì a quel movimento, mi accarezzò pigramente frenando il mio scatto.  
  
Pensavo a Draco continuamente. Pensavo a quello che stava patendo, a quello che mia moglie stava patendo… per causa mia.  
Severus veniva da me regolarmente… le sue visite non mi facevano bene come avrei sperato e desiderato perché c’erano delle cose che non mi diceva. C’erano delle cose su mia moglie e mio figlio che non poteva rivelarmi. Questo era stato il massimo che avevo ottenuto: non te lo posso dire, L’Oscuro Signore… non… vuole.  
  
Inutile chiedergli altro.  
Inutile torcermi e piangere.  
Erano vivi, almeno?  
  
Si, erano vivi.  
  
E niente era peggio che sentirselo dire senza essere guardati in faccia.  
  
“Hhmm… che c’è, che c’è…”  
  
Essere abbrancato da quel braccio enorme, caldo, premuto contro il corpo di fianco al mio non mi impedì di continuare a fissare il muro con gli occhi spalancati.  
  
Pensavo a Draco talmente tanto spesso da sognarlo. Solo che non erano sogni e basta, era la mia mente che cercava disperatamente di fuggire… e fuggiva verso l’unica cosa che mi fosse rimasta al mondo… le uniche persone… in grado di salvarmi quando a notte fonda mi mettevo a fissare la corda dell’accappatoio a lungo, molto a lungo.  
  
  
Non mi liberava apposta, L’Oscuro Signore.  
Sapeva ciò che mi accadeva… e pensava che me lo meritassi.  
  
  
Gunter iniziò a passarmi le labbra sul collo, mi leccò…  
ero immobile nella sua stretta, raggelato.  
  
“Abbiamo appena fatto un incubo? Hm? Sai che é stato necessario punirti, Lucius…”  
  
“No… no, niente. Mi sono solo… assopito un attimo in una posizione scomoda.”  
  
  
A chilometri di distanza da lì mio figlio… il mio unico figlio aveva baciato Potter sulla bocca.  
  
Molto più vicino di quanto desiderassi invece dita tozze e ruvide indugiavano sulle mie reni, dunque si tuffavano sotto insinuandosi tra le mie cosce.  
  
Draco, che cosa stai facendo, Draco… possibile che tu sia… chiudevo gli occhi, forte, per mettere fine a tutto questo.  
Non potevo dire niente.  
Non sapevo niente.  
Forse ciò che avevo visto non significava… niente.  
  
Vero?_  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
“Malfoy!”  
  
Piombai di nuovo nel mio corpo alla velocità della luce.  
  
Azkaban in tutto il suo orrore era ancora impressa dietro i miei occhi… come un sudario scuro e puzzolente, come se la realtà - il corridoio, Harry in piedi a fissarmi con gli occhi sgranati e preoccupati, le guance paonazze - fosse solo un confortante ma patetico scenario dipinto.  
  
  
Poi grazie al cielo _finì_.  
  
La voce di Potter cominciò a raschiarmi le orecchie, sempre più vicina.  
  
Abbassai lo sguardo e vidi la sua mano stretta intorno al mio braccio.  
  
“Niente, io… niente é che ho dei… _flash_ diciamo.”  
  
“Dei ‘ _flash_ ’?”  
  
_Flash del padre che tu hai fatto arrestare._  
  
_Flash del padre a cui probabilmente io ho appena provocato un infarto._  
  
_Oh dio, oh Merlino._  
  
Deglutii saliva amarissima… e tutto d’un tratto con mio enorme sgomento mi accorsi che era praticamente notte.  
  
Faceva notte molto in fretta d’inverno. _No, avevamo passato secoli… lì… il coprifuoco, Draco. Il coprifuoco scatta alle nove._  
  
Potter mi guardava rifiutandosi di lasciarmi in pace, _di nuovo._  
  
  
Echi di voci lontane, gioiose ma per noi sature di minaccia ci attorniavano. Gente ignara che si dirigeva a cena, gente che da un momento all’altro sarebbe sbucata da quella parte del corrodoio beccandomi in piedi… solo con Potter.  
  
  
“Dimmi che cosa c’è sotto, per favore.”  
  
  
Passi in rapido avvicinamento come un rombo di guerra, la promessa di un mondo che riprende  a girare senza sosta travolgendo ogni cosa, facendomi a brandelli…  
  
“Qualcosa di _grosso_.”  
  
Come suonavano alte, tremende le mie parole avvolte nel brusio discorde di quella marea pronta a riversarsi. Anche Potter se ne accorgeva: si girò nervosamente verso quel trapestio.  
  
  
“Senti… é poco prudente qui, se vuoi ci vediamo…”  
  
  
Ed io gli afferrai forte il polso. Lo tirai verso di me - la sua espressione, metà sorpresa metà antichi rancori mi si _scolpì dentro.  
_   
“ _Ci vediamo proprio dove vuoi da tanto tempo, Potter_.”  
  
Mi voltai trascinandomelo dietro. Ricordo di aver pensato: ‘ voglio un posto per poter essere soli’ con ogni atomo del mio corpo. Una porta apparve dal nulla nel muro di fronte a noi… prima che la bocca di Potter si richiudesse - l’aveva spalancata per la sorpresa - lo tirai dentro la Stanza.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
Sei _pazzo_.  
  
  
_Lo sapevo. Lo sapevo da tempo immemorabile._  
  
  
Lo sapevano gli occhi di Potter ancora sgranati. Eravamo nella Stanza… ma non era lo stesso posto in cui lavoravo all’armadio.  
  
“Usi… usi la stanza delle Necessità?”  
  
Aveva gli occhiali per traverso ed era mortalmente serio. In cerca di risposte. Mi guardava di nuovo come si guarda un nemico. Era buffo il modo in cui contemporaneamente arrivava troppo vicino, respirandomi sul volto.  “Allora?” Come spinto da una misteriosa forza cui non aveva speranza di opporsi _si avvicinava._  
Fino a che si avvicinò _troppo_.  
  
Fino a che anche l’ultima speranza venne sbattuta fuori dalla porta.  
  
Chiusi gli occhi mentre precipitavamo ancora l’uno verso l’altro. C’erano candele sospese a mezz’aria, in quella versione della stanza. Candele più grosse di quelle della sala grande.  
  
“Quello cosa…”  
  
  
La Stanza delle Necessità _rideva_ di noi.  
  
“A te cosa sembra?”  
  
Un letto. A me pareva proprio che nell’angolo accanto alla finestra occidentale, sopra un pesante tappeto scuro ci aspettasse… _ci fosse… un letto._  
  
  
Era un enorme letto a baldacchino - immerso nella penombra. La penombra é una gran cosa, soprattutto quando ti liberi dei tuoi abiti poco a poco.  
  
Potter non chiese ‘ cosa fai’, non chiese ‘che diavolo sto facendo’. Non ad alta voce, se non altro. Non disse niente - mentre gli slacciavo la fibbia dei pantaloni con mani tremanti ogni domanda sorgeva e poi moriva, era troppo occupato a sfilarmi la tunica da sopra la testa. Forse la cucitura della manica saltò in quel momento, l’indomani l’avrei ritrovata rotta.  
 Lo sbilanciai, quasi inciampammo di nuovo l’uno sull’altro.  
C’era paura nei suoi occhi, una paura enorme e l’odore aspro dell’allerta si mescolava a quello dolce del suo corpo.  
Non avevo più l’uso delle dita - le sue tremavano attorno al colletto della mia camicia, dita segnate da più di un graffio con unghie corte e pulite che tremavano come i suoi occhi.  
  
  
“Non… io non ho _mai_ …”  
  
  
Si era rovesciato su di me, continuavamo a baciarci.  
  
Poi pronunciò quelle parole - mi mise al corrente dei fatti.  
  
I suoi occhi luccicavano trafitti da un raggio obliquo di luce polverosa.  
  
Mi pareva di essere nato, cresciuto e vissuto per quell’unico raggio di luce, per quell’attimo.  
  
“Va bene. Stenditi.”  
“Così…?”  
  
“Sì, così.”  
  
Il letto cigolò sotto il peso delle sue goffe contorsioni.  
  
Mi liberai dell’ultimo ostacolo - i suoi boxer azzurri, ricordo ogni dettaglio delle cuciture, il cuore ormai un unico grumo fiammeggiante - emise un gemito quando la sua erezione sbucò - quasi completa, circondata dalla peli corti e scuri. Gli sollevai i fianchi con uno strattone, immersi la testa tra le sue cosce e _banchettai._  
  
  
Ricordo una musica celestiale, lui che non riusciva a trattenersi e gemeva: da prima dolcemente, poi sempre più forte.  
  
Non aveva mai ricevuto niente del genere - era fisso nella sua mente questo pensiero, circondato da qualcosa di rosso ed ardente… ciò che avevamo vissuto nel sotterraneo del Manor non era nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile... _lo divoravo, sentiva il cuore esplodergli, com'era possibile che io fossi in grado di fargli questo... di essere così bravo..._   
“P- perché hai smesso…?”  
  
Lo guardai. Puntellato sul gomito sinistro, gli occhi come due pozze di oscurità traslucida.  
  
Seguiva ogni mio movimento come se si aspettasse una sorpresa - per lui _tutto questo_ era una sorpresa - ma scacciai le implicazioni di questo pensiero, troncai il suo corso immediatamente e senza sforzo.  
  
Mi portai sopra quell’erezione sorreggendola e guidandola con la mano destra. Poi premetti la punta bollente contro di me, insinuandola nel calore oleoso del mio corpo. Lentamente. Solennemente.  
Fino a che non l’ebbi _dentro di me._  
“Ooh, _Merlino_.”  
  
Era una cerimonia sacra, di una lentezza arcana.  
  
“Ah… P- potter, così mi…”  
  
Mi aveva afferrato per i fianchi scivolando ancora un po’ in me - sentivo le sue mani aggrapparsi salde, anche se incerte - poi prima di azzardarsi a muoversi di nuovo _mi guardò._  
  
Mi guardò in un modo che mi ripagò di _tutto_ . Il dolore, le lacrime, la disperazione, i dubbi, tutto - _quello sguardo affondò mentre affondava anche la sua erezione dentro di me, completamente._  
  
_Urlai_.  
  
“Ti ho f- fatto male…!?”  
  
“ _No! No… rifallo, rifallo, muoviti cazzo, muoviti muoviti… muo…vi…ti!_ ”  
  
  
Forte, sempre più forte, io sopra di lui, nudo, la schiena sudata, lui rosso e concentrato, più abbronzato, quasi dorato nella penombra, il labbro tremante e coperto di sudore, una mano artigliata al mio fianco, l’altra a sfiorarmi tra le cosce dove bruciavo, forte… era perfetto, era tutto, non c’erano parole, ne’ pensieri, forte, sempre più forte, _non ci fermeremo mai più._  
  
_“Oh…! M…Draco, sto per - oddio…!”_  
_“Vienimi dentro… vienimi dentro!”_  
  
_Forte, sempre più forte, fino a toccare le stelle._


	45. 45

_“Che cosa stai tramando?  
“E tu, invece… che cosa stai combinando in giro per la scuola, perennemente qui dentro? Guarda che posso vederlo, Draco!”_  
  
  
_Anche io_ potevo vederti Harry, ma non nel modo che ti saresti aspettato.  
  
Ho pregato tante volte il nulla, nel mio letto… ho chiesto e richiesto di non vedere, di non sapere più, di non ritrovarmi mai più senza preavviso rovesciato, catapultato fuori dal mio corpo, nei pensieri di qualcun altro.  
  
Per quanto mi sia esercitato _ho sempre avuto questa cosa_.  
Per quanto abbia mai padroneggiato l’Occlumanzia e la Legilimanzia… _mi bastava amare una persona perché la mia mente esplodesse nella sua._  
  
Con te era un gioco facile, _talmente_ facile.  
  
  
_Ti prego non farmi sapere, non farmi vedere, no no no._  
  
_Non farmi vedere Lumacorno con il volto rosso di lacrime e la mano tremante che estrae piangendo un ricordo e lo butta in una fiala per dartelo._  
  
  
_Non farmi vedere quella mappa… quella Mappa formidabile e tremenda che Harry usa per seguire ossessivamente i miei movimenti all’interno del Castello._  
  
  
Nessuno mi ascoltò mai, naturalmente.  
  
  
* *  
  
“Greyback dietro di me, subito!”  
  
Era il sibilo aspro, eccitato di mia zia Bellatrix. Echeggiava nella Stanza delle Necessità quella sua voce trionfante, mentre tutti gli altri si riversavano fuori dall’armadio inciampando ridendo e tripudiando.  
“Vedi di calmarti o ti ammazzo come un cane rognoso!”  
Greyback si fermò accanto al relitto di un mobile ormai completamente sventrato, urtando una pila di vecchi libri. Le rivolse un’occhiata assassina… ma smise di fiutare l’aria e si asciugò la bava dalla bocca con la manica sudicia.  
Poi zia Bellatrix mi _guardò_.  
Mi guardò sgranando occhi che _erano neri come la più nera delle tenebre e colmi di una ferocia assoluta._  
  
“Questa notte lo farai, ragazzo. Questa notte finalmente _lo farai, senza scuse_.”  
  
“Zia, _non ho mai cercato scuse! Penso..._ ”  
  
_‘Penso che dovremmo aspettare che torni nel suo studio, Severus mi ha detto che é uscito’_ \- invece scelsi proprio quel momento _per rovesciarmi nell’abisso._  
  
  
_“Professore! La prego… La prego!”  
  
Harry fissava il lago - l’immenso lago ghiacciato ribolliva, lui era ritto in piedi sulla riva fradicio dalla testa ai piedi, gli occhi sgranati dall’orrore… ero diventato i suoi occhi, il suo terrore, ero diventato lui - e quello che veniva avanti con passi sordi e strascicati emergendo dalla riva nera del lago era un cadavere.  
  
“Professore…”  
  
Invocai ancora invano, Silente giaceva riverso su un fianco, un calice vuoto ai piedi. Era incosciente, pallido come quei morti - oh dio ce n’erano una decina sulla riva, la carne putrida che brillava alla luce spettrale di una caverna sotterranea, i volti sfondati, la pelle tesa sulle ossa marce.  
Dove diavolo erano?  
Che cosa significava quello?  
  
Ma quella volta non potei saperlo, non era come con mio padre, oh no: gli incantesimi di Harry non bastavano, non potevano bastare, oh Merlino erano a centinaia i morti e l’uomo in prima fila aveva un largo squarcio nel ventre dal quale fuoriuscivano brandelli di budella nere come una specie di groviglio nero e puzzolente di parassiti, morte e marciume… Indietreggiavo contro la sagoma di Silente ancora svenuta. I getti di fuoco che sparavo ne allontanavano un paio ma subito altri due mi si aggrappavano alle caviglie, un dito bianco e spugnoso si staccava da una mano tanta era la furia di stringermi…  
  
ero lì ed ero qui, ma non si può essere in due posti contemporaneamente nemmeno se si tratta solo della tua mente: quando venne l’esplosione, quella enorme palla di fuoco che azzerò tutto ero sicuro si trattasse di me che esplodevo in un milione di piccoli pezzi.  
  
Invece era Silente.  
  
Silente che mi afferrava per il braccio e mi tirava via dal viscido abbraccio dei morti disperdendo le tenebre. Agitava la bacchetta in aria. Da essa fuoriusciva un enorme lazo di fiamme che per un attimo illuminò a giorno l’ambiente… in nome di qualsiasi dio potesse degnarsi di ascoltarmi, che cosa ci facevano in quella caverna?  
  
Ma poi riuscirono a salire a bordo di una piccola imbarcazione.  
Riuscirono ad attraversare di nuovo il lago.  
Poi… no, no! Non voglio vedere, non voglio!_  
  
Poi si Smaterializzarono _ed io vidi dove sarebbero riapparsi._  
  
“Draco! Rispondimi subito, subito! So che cosa stai facendo, dimmi dov’è adesso! Draco!”  
  
Qualcuno mi stava prendendo metodicamente a schiaffi.  
  
Prima una guancia poi l’altra… _era mia zia Bellatrix._  
  
  
Piombai di nuovo nel mio involucro roso e torturato.  
  
Ero finito disteso sul pavimento. Mia zia era china su di me. Quando alzai automaticamente un braccio per proteggermi lei riabbassò la mano pronta a darmi l’ennesimo ceffone.  
  
Tossii.  
Sputai nella polvere.  
  
“Che _femminuccia_ …” ringhiò qualcuno da qualche parte.  
L’anta dell’armadio svanitore era aperta, spalancata come un trombone nero. Gli uomini che ne erano usciti erano tutti in piedi intorno a noi. Vidi le loro facce smaniose ed assetate di sangue galleggiare nell’ombra.  
Amycus… _e poi Rowle_ … e naturalmente Greyback… _cadaveri usciti da quel lago maledetto._  
  
“So… so dov’è, si. Non é diretto nello studio é… ad Hosgmeade. Si trova con H… con Potter. Sono insieme.”  
  
Mia zia mi lasciò andare il braccio, sorrideva feroce: le avevo detto proprio ciò che sperava di sentire.  
  
“ _Presto!_ ” Latrò. “Alla Torre più alta, quella di Astronomia. Scagliate il Marchio, li attireremo!”  
  
E fu il tripudio, la rivoltante, oscena gioia del resto dei miei… _compagni._  
  
Si affrettarono verso la porta della Stanza. Avrebbero trovato la via sgombra, a quell’ora di notte.  
Niente li avrebbe fermati, potevano spandersi nel Castello come una _letale infezione_ … _oh dio perdonami._  
  
_Perdonami Harry._  
  
  
“Andiamo, forza!”  
  
_Perdonami_.  
  
_Devo marciare, seguire mia zia, la sua risata folle che echeggia rimbalzando sulle mura._  
  
Devo sollevare questo braccio nell’aria gelida della sera…  
  
“ _Morsmordre_!”  
  
  
Poi appiattirmi nell’ombra, aspettare.  
  
_Non sto piangendo._  
  
“Non abbiamo ancora ucciso nessuno… purtroppo… non ancora.”  
  
_Non sto piangendo._  
  
“Sei pronto, Draco… non é vero?”  
  
“Lo sono.”  
  
_Non piangerò._  
  
“Niente ti separa più da lui, adesso.”  
  
“Niente. Lo _ucciderò_.”  
  
“Bravo. _Questo_ é parlare degno di te, ragazzo.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Expelliarmus!”  
  
Com’era pallido. Albus Silente aveva proprio l’aria di uno che ha vomitato da poco.  
La bacchetta gli volò di mano così, semplicemente… lui non si girò nemmeno nella direzione in cui la scagliai. Mi fissava. La sua attenzione era tutta per _me_.  
  
Il vento della notte gli sollevava l’orlo della tunica, scompigliava in superficie la sua lunga barba.  
Aveva bisogno di tenersi aggrappato al corrimano della scale della torre.  
  
“Molto bene, Draco. Molto bene. Così… alla fine ce l’hai fatta.”  
  
  
Il braccio che teneva alta la bacchetta mi era diventato di piombo. Quant’era difficile tenerlo alzato… molto più facile rispondergli, massacrandomi, così: “Proprio così! Ci sono i Mangiamorte nella sua Scuola, questa notte!”  
  
“Molto bene.”  
  
_Ancora._  
  
Nessun cenno inconsulto, nemmeno per recuperare la bacchetta o quanto meno provarci… eppure avrebbe dovuto. Ero lì con la bacchetta puntata sul suo cuore ed Albus Silente mi faceva i complimenti.  
Mi parlava.  
_Perché non mi uccide?  
Potrebbe._  
  
Invece mi frugava, quel maledetto. Ci riusciva… perché i suoi occhi cercavano con grazia ed infinita delicatezza l’immagine di Harry ed alla fine _la trovavano_.  
  
“Basta con questi giochetti! Sto per ammazzarla, stupido vecchio!” Ringhiai. In bocca mi dilagò un fiotto di amaro, simile a bile.  
_Il sapore del terrore._  
  
Potter era nascosto ai piedi delle scale - _lo sentivo_ \- ma non potevo permettermi di soffermarmi su quella consapevolezza neanche per un secondo.  
  
“Posso chiederti come ci sei riuscito?”  
  
“Eh?”  
“Come _hai fatto,_ Draco?”  
  
“L’armadio svanitore, quello dimenticato da secoli nella Stanza delle Necessità. C’è un gemello da Magie Sinister.”  
  
“ _Aah._ Ma certo. Molto ingegnoso… molto ben congegnato davvero. I miei complimenti, Draco.”  
  
_E mi sorrise._  
  
“Sto per ammazzarla.”  
  
Ripetei.  
  
“Lo so, Draco. Allora avanti. Fallo. Non ho scelta, a quanto pare. Non ho più scampo.”  
_Silenzio_.  
Lunghi, terribili attimi di assoluto silenzio.  
  
“Tutti pensavano che sarei morto, ed invece lei é qui, disarmato…”  
“Sei stato bravissimo, Draco.”  
  
“...Ad invocare la mia pietà! Lei é qui, di fronte a me _ad invocare la mia pietà!_ ”  
  
Urlavo, ridevo e piangevo insieme. La mia mano tremava così violentemente che ogni muscolo mi doleva, nella mia mente enormi si profilavano quelle due uniche necessarie parole: _Avada Kedavra._  
  
_Tutto lì.  
 Forza Draco.  
Fallo se non altro per liberarti di quegli occhi, quei maledetti vecchi occhi che stanno diventando umidi._  
  
_Avada…_  
  
“No, ragazzo... é la mia pietà che conta. Draco, tu non sei un assassino.”  
“Come fa a sapere che cosa sono, che cosa farei o non farei! Potrei sconvolgerla!”  
  
“Allora perché dopo tutto sono ancora vivo? Stai perdendo attimi preziosi… se fossi veramente in grado di uccidermi, non avresti lasciato trascorrere tutto questo tempo.”  
“Lei _vaneggia_. Sta per morire, le assicuro che lei sta per morire…”  
  
_Kedavra, forza, Avada Kedavra, due semplici parole e poi la volontà, assassina… lo sai che devi prevalere su queste lacrime, su questo groppo nero ed informe… lo sai, Draco, lo sai…_  
  
“Sto per morire… certo… proprio come quando hai avvelenato quella bottiglia, oppure hai dissotterrato quella terribile maledizione. Tentativi così deboli, Draco che mi sono chiesto veramente se tu ti stessi impegnando…”  
  
_Oh no. Oh no, Harry non le sa queste cose maledetto bastardo!_  
  
“Stia _zitto_!”  
  
Silente sorrise, fu proprio l’ombra di un sorriso che tremò sul suo volto scuotendo la lunga barba argentea, poi i suoi maledetti occhi umidi schizzarono significativamente verso le scale.  
  
“'Il manto della notte mi cela ai loro occhi; se tu mi ami lascia pure che mi trovino.  
Meglio perdere la vita per il loro odio, che allontanare la morte nell'assenza del tuo amore.'* Ragazzo, conosci questo autore?”  
  
“ _LA SMETTA!_ ”  
  
“Passa al lato giusto, Draco. Possiamo proteggerti… possiamo proteggere tutta la tua famiglia, anche tuo padre, una volta che avrà lasciato Azkaban. Abbiamo luoghi sicuri, che non possono…”  
  
_E fu troppo._  
_Tutto in una volta, semplicemente ed indefinitamente troppo._  
  
“Ma non capisce? Io non voglio il suo aiuto! Devo ucciderla, _altrimenti lui ucciderà me!_ ”  
  
  
  
  
Uscì rodendomi la gola tutto il mio dolore, tutto il mio odio, tutte le perle della terribile collana che mi toglieva il respiro, strangolandomi… e la mia bacchetta _si abbassò_.  
_Sapevo che Harry mi aveva osservato tutto il tempo._  
Sapevo che era stato immobilizzato e che mi guardava... suo era il singhiozzo nell'ombra.  
  
Poi vibrò uno schianto, _ed il veleno giunse nella torre._  
  
“Aha! Giretto notturno, eh Silente?”  
  
“Buona sera, Bellatrix. Ci sono altri molti altri che non conosco, vedo. Questo é l’aiuto di cui parlavi, Draco?”  
“Disarmato!”  
“Bel _colpo_ , ragazzo!”  
  
Menta, sangue, ferro. Mia zia si avvicinò tanto da sussurrarmi nell’orecchio, da sommergermi.  
“Fallo, Draco. _Avanti_.”  
  
  
Avevo di nuovo la bacchetta tesa, come non fare altrimenti, _oh come: era stato il puro fiotto di terrore provocato dalla vista di mia zia, dall’irruzione dei miei compagni a farmela rialzare alla svelta._  
  
  
“Allora? Che stai combinando ragazzo?”  
“Puah… non ha fegato, proprio come suo padre!”  
  
“Ci _muoviamo_?”  
  
“C’è anche Fenrir… Draco, hai portato un simile essere qui, dove vivono i tuoi amici? Oh, ragazzo…”  
  
“ _Ma vuoi star zitto vecchio scemo! Draco muoviti perdio, o levati di mezzo!_ ”  
  
Tremavo da capo a piedi. Non vedevo e non sentivo più niente.  
  
Pensavo con tutte le mie forze a quelle due parole, erano verdi nella mia mente distrutta, verdi come il Marchio alto nel cielo, bruciavano come il Marchio rodeva le carni del mio braccio sinistro.  
  
_Avada Kedavra  
Avada Kedavra.  
Avada Kedavra._  
  
La mia lingua era un blocco di farina ed acqua sporca.  
_La mia mente non aveva la forza di afferrare e scagliare la maledizione._  
  
“Aah…”  
_Fu il massimo che riuscii a dare._  
  
_Nessun Anatema che Uccide uscì dalla mia bacchetta._  
  
Venni spinto bruscamente di lato e caddi nella polvere.  
_“Lo sapevo! Levatevi di mezzo, rispedite il frocetto a succhiarci il cazzo, lo farò io…”_  
  
“ _No_. Lo farò _io_.”  
  
  
  
Lo vidi passare veloce come una grande ombra, con la bacchetta levata e tutta le tremenda determinazione che _io non avrei mai potuto nemmeno sperare di possedere._  
  
“Ti prego, Severus…”  
  
  
E Severus semplicemente lo _accontentò_.  
  
  
_Avada Kedavra._  
  
  
Un lampo verde e tutto finì.  
  
  
______  
* Shakespeare, Romeo e Giulietta


	46. 46

Fuori di lì, giù per le scale a rotta di collo, volando quasi lungo i due corridoi che ci separavano dalla Sala Grande e poi ancora - _giù, giù_ fino al  portone spalancato, evitando per un pelo di inciampare in una viscida pozza di sangue - _poi nel parco con i polmoni che esplodono, l’aria frizzante della notte che li riempie e li squarcia._  
  
Severus correva dietro di me, gli altri - compresa mia zia - erano già avanti, si erano già Smaterializzati aprendosi un varco nella resistenza.  
Sapevamo di essere inseguiti a breve distanza… sapevamo di avere il loro fiato sul collo - ormai sentivo anche Harry lanciato al nostro inseguimento.  
_Solo che non potevo permettermi di aprirmi a lui, non in quel momento._  
Correvo, le lacrime scivolavano via non viste, l’erba era umida, la notte più nera che mai.  
Nessuno ci aveva fermato. Quelli che combattevano nella Scuola non avevano idea di cosa era appena successo in cima alla Torre. Non ancora almeno. Pensavano solo che i Mangiamorte si fossero introdotti nelle mura, probabilmente.  
_Non c’era un istante da perdere._  
Dovevamo arrivare ai cancelli prima che la guardia degli Auror li sbarrasse.  
_Correvo_.  
Alle mie spalle infuriava la battaglia… e _qualcosa_ si avvicinava sempre di più.  
Due lampi rossi sfiorarono Severus - la prima volta lui si guardò solo nervosamente sopra la spalla senza rispondere al fuoco, la seconda volta l’Incantesimo fece saltare via il cappuccio di Rowle.  
  
Poi urtai violentemente  contro qualcosa, una spalla ossuta. Severus si era fermato, ora guardava dritto verso un punto… qualcuno, qualcosa… sentii l’incantesimo di Rowle esplodere prima ancora di accorgermi contro chi era diretto.  
Rowle lo mancò.  
_Un’onda enorme di dolore si abbatté su di me spremendomi via tutta l’aria dai polmoni._  
Mi voltai anche io _e lo vidi._  
Un raggio di luce danzava sul suo viso stravolto - sentii un altro dei miei compagni ridacchiare, euforico nel buio… Potter ci aveva raggiunti.  
  
“ _Corri, Draco!_ ”  
Urlò Severus.  
Mi urtarono ancora, le gambe mi dolevano - ebbi un enorme balzo in avanti… ma non il potere necessario a voltarmi, a lasciarmi alle spalle Hogwarts, ad evitare di incrociare gli occhi di Harry.  
  
  
“Che _cazzo_ fai!”  
  
Qualcuno mi aveva agganciato per il colletto della camicia, probabilmente Alecto. Puzzava di sangue e soprattutto sudore… _poi Potter urlò_.  
  
Urlò una _sola_ parola.  
_Terribile._  
  
“ ** _Perché!_** ”  
  
Poi levò ancora la bacchetta, ma le sue intenzioni lo precedevano: Severus deviò due dei suoi Incarceramus ed io mi accorsi che rideva.  
_Rideva_ Severus… di Potter, del suo dolore, della  sua collera, oh _bloccato ancora ed ancora, fino a che non riuscirai a chiudere la mente…_ poi non so come sia successo. _Potter era a terra riverso, io mi svincolavo dalla stretta di Severus e finivo sopra di lui._  
  
  
_Tutti_ ci guardavano.  
  
Severus imprecava a voce alta, Rowle continuava a ripetere qualcosa che suonava molto come ‘ ma cosa cazzo fa’, ma prima che Alecto potesse interrompere quel contatto _lui alzò gli occhi  nei miei._  
  
_Quanto tempo é esattamente ‘ per sempre?’_  
  
“ _Perché?_ ”  
  
  
_Piangevo a mia volta mentre il mondo sembrava solo una enorme, gigantesca scatola senza sonoro_ … poi alle mie spalle esplose fortissimo: “ _Levicorpus!_ ”  
  
  
Mi vergogno ancora un po’ oggi, ma ecco come é andata: Severus mi sollevò di peso e finalmente,  _finalmente_ mi scaraventò oltre il maledetto cancello di Hogwarts, dove frenò prontamente il mio atterraggio.  
  
* *  
  
Camminavo come un sopravvissuto al più grande disastro della storia.  
  
_Non vedevo niente di fronte a me, nemmeno il cancello del Manor._  
  
Era lì che ci eravamo Smaterializzati. Il viale era illuminato dai nostri soliti eleganti lampioni, l’euforico gruppetto di Mangiamorte di ritorno da Hogwarts correva quasi per la fretta di fare ritorno alla nuova base _ufficiale_.  
  
Registravo le loro risate, i loro hurrà di tripudio come se non fossi veramente lì.  
  
I miei piedi si muovevano automaticamente.  
  
Fu una mano ad atterrare pesantemente sulla mia spalla, a distanziarmi da quelle schiene che procedevano dritte lungo il viale, oltre la fontana che gorgogliava placida nell’ombra.  
  
Severus era rimasto indietro per controllare che nessuno ci seguisse.  
  
Invece di corrermi avanti si fermò e mi fece voltare bruscamente verso di se’.  
  
Era stato lui a finire Silente - avrebbe dovuto importare qualcosa, forse. Sapevo che c’era stato un tempo in cui lo avevo accusato di volermi rubare il merito dell’Impresa, anche se in quel momento stentavo a crederci.  
  
Non c’era la minima traccia di tripudio o di orgoglio in lui. Il suo volto era una maschera contorta.  
  
“ _Che cosa hai fatto?_ ”  
  
Sibilò a voce bassissima… non capii. _Non subito_.  
  
Che cosa avevo fatto? _Fallito miseramente. Lasciato che mi chiamassero ‘frocetto’, che mi schernissero, tremato e tentennato invece di uccidere Silente quando lo avevo avuto per tutto quel tempo sotto tiro, lasciato che arrivasse lui a cavarmi dai guai_ … ma _no_. Severus scacciò con un cenno irato le uniche due parole che mi riuscì di appiccicare in fila.  
  
_Perché non si riferiva affatto a com’era andata a finire con il mio prezioso incarico._  
  
“Ti hanno sentito anche Rowle e Alecto… penseranno che tu sia semplicemente fuori di testa per la tensione. _Spera almeno_ che sia così, Draco.”  
  
La mia mente collimava a rallentatore, rimettendo ogni doloroso pezzo al suo posto, fino a che…  
  
“ _Ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto?_ ”  
  
_Mi ero precipitato su Harry, non c’era possibilità di equivoco per chi mi aveva visto._  
  
“Che _significa_ , Draco?”  
  
Mi avevano sentito perdere l’uso della parola e della ragione, sostituire ‘ _Potter_ ’ con ‘ _Amore mio._ ’  
  
_Tra le lacrime, quando neppure io potevo sentirmi._  
  
  
  
  
“ _Amore mio_! Che scena, avresti dovuto vederlo!”  
  
_Questo é un incubo. Questo tavolo non esiste, non é mia la faccia immobile che si riflette sul legno lucido. Non esistono nemmeno le risate e le voci che mi scherniscono in coro e Rowle non sta riferendo l’accaduto a Macnair sbellicandosi dalle risate._  
  
“Questa dovrai spiegarcela, Draco. Anche se penso che la soluzione sia abbastanza ovvia: sei caduto così in basso da ruzzare con un Mezzosangue. _Puah. Tale padre_ …”  
  
_Questo é un incubo, questo é un incubo, questo é un incubo._  
  
  
"D'accordo, sei una puttanella vogliosa. D'accordo, _papà ti ha svezzato con la canna._ Ma... Potter?"   
  
"Non si riesce veramente a capire!"   
  
"Cosa c'è da capire? _Santo cielo, non deve più uscire da questa casa!_ "   
  
"Secondo me ogni volta che mette piede fuori si fa scopare a ripetizione da tutti gli uomini che incontra. Gli sarà capitato Potter davanti, semplicemente."   
  
"Già, penso sia l'unica spiegazione. Theodore mi ha detto che gli si é gettato addosso smaniando che voleva essere toccato, eccetera."   
  
" _No!_ Ma Theodore é un ragazzo a posto, di sicuro avrà..."   
  
"Theodore naturalmente ha detto che _non é come lui,_ che gli faceva schifo... _mio figlio_ é un ragazzo come si deve."   
  
" _Ahr!_ Ma tu amico mio sei un _padre come si deve?_ "   
  
" _Certo, e sono un uomo per bene quanto te!_ Un uomo conserva tutta la sua dignità se fa come facciamo noi. _Il padre di quello lì, invece... ha sempre aperto le natiche ed ecco poi i risultati. Che cosa poteva nascerne?_ "   
  
"Beh, hai perfettamente ragione..."   
  
" _Bah_ , che cosa ci si può aspettare dai Malfoy? Tutti sanno che a Lucius piaceva mettersi a quattro zampe già tredici anni fa, proprio come un cicisbeo lezioso. Immagino che ad Azkaban sia sia distinto particolarmente. _Fosse almeno il solo! Generazioni di pervertiti, tutti a partire da..._ "   
  
  
  
  
“Basta! Fuori tutti, lasciatemi solo con lui. Anche tu, Narcissa!”  
  
  
_Silenzio_. Il Silenzio riattivò il mio spirito di sopravvivenza - _che dopo tutto era ancora ferocemente desto._  
  
L’Oscuro Signore si era alzato in piedi. La sala da pranzo era vuota e mi resi conto che la ragione di quel silenzio era che c’eravamo solo io e lui.  
  
Fu l’istinto di sopravvivenza a scaraventarmi via dalla mia sedia, a farmi prostrare immediatamente ai suoi piedi.  
  
Fu la consapevolezza di dover rimediare immediatamente… _in qualche modo_ … anche con le visceri in fiamme e la paura ad inacidirmi il sudore addosso.  
  
Il mio naso premeva contro il pavimento freddo e duro.  
  
L’Oscuro Signore avanzò fino a che potei vedere i suoi piedi pallidi, nudi ed inumani.  
  
Non disse niente… e poi quel rumore, quel rumore terribile ed aspro.  
  
_Mi sputò addosso._  
  
“Patetico!”  
  
Mi colpì forte al fianco con il piede mentre mi girava intorno.  
  
“Semplicemente _patetico_!”  
  
  
Strizzai forte le palpebre sentendo il mio stesso respiro condensarsi acre e disgustoso sul pavimento lucido, oh dio - mi ammazzerà - lo ha promesso, lo farà… “Patetico ed inutile, degno figlio di tuo padre! _Amore_ …” altro calcio, questa volta nello stomaco - “… _non esiste quella robaccia! Hanno ragione quelli là, non so cosa mi aspettassi, dai Malfoy!_ ”  
  
_Io invece sapevo esattamente cosa aspettarmi da lui. Era finita._  
  
Non gridai quando mi investì, smisi solo di respirare mentre il dolore esplodeva cancellando tutto il resto.  
_Hai fallito._  
_Si sta solo divertendo prima di farla finita._ “Crucio.”  
_Hai fallito._  
_Non sarà indolore._ “Crucio.”  
_Si dice che senza amore non possiamo che essere estranei in paradiso._  
" _Crucio_."  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
“Fate piano.”  
  
Qualcuno piangeva sul mio viso, forte. Doveva essere notte fonda e le lacrime di qualcuno mi piovevano sul volto… _una donna. Mia madre._  
  
“Lascialo Cissy, ha appena ricominciato a respirare!”  
  
“ _Pochi secondi, sarebbero bastati pochi secondi ancora e… ma a te cosa importa?_ ”  
“Non dire così. Sono stata io a venire a vedere come stava quando l’Oscuro Signore mi ha detto di andare tirarlo su. Dovresti essere _felice_ che lo abbia risparmiato!”  
  
“ _Felice! Felice, certo!_ ”  
  
_Grida grida grida_ , mia madre e mia zia erano alle solite.  
  
Tenni gli occhi chiusi. Se li avessi riaperti mi sarebbe toccato _guardarle in faccia, rispondere a domande_ e non volevo fare ne’ l’una ne’ l’altra cosa.  
  
Comunque mi sentivo indolenzito _come mai_ dopo una Cruciatus.  
Già, quando mia zia l’aveva usata su di me era stato… _diverso. Era stato l’Oscuro Signore a torturarmi questa volta._  
L’Oscuro Signore _furibondo_ per il mio fallimento.  
Proprio l'incubo peggiore di mia madre.   
_Avrebbe potuto uccidermi._  
Invece mi aveva… _ooh, dio._  
  
“ _Draco_!”  
“ _Ragazzo_ , per l’amor del cielo!”  
  
Avevo fatto appena in tempo a sporgermi dal letto evitando di vomitarmi addosso.  
  
_Patetico_.  
  
“Ti faccio portare qualcosa…”  
“Non é niente, Cissy! La prima volta che lui ti punisce per averlo deluso capita la stessa cosa a tutti.”  
“ _Oh e immagino che non sia niente neppure smettere di respirare, vero?_ ”  
Si guardarono.  
_L’ Ardemonio avrebbe sprigionato meno calore e minaccia._  
  
Per un istante pensai che mia madre volesse scagliarsi contro mia zia. Invece Narcissa Malfoy si erse in tutta la sua altezza e le rivolse un secco comando. “Chiama quel maledetto Elfo, vai.”  
  
  
Sbirciavo attraverso le palpebre socchiuse.   
Mia zia decise di non replicare - le lanciò solo una lunga occhiata, poi uscì per fare quanto le veniva richiesto.  
Mia madre non era presente alla riunione. Non avendo il Marchio era esclusa da quel particolare incontro. Per ciò non poteva conoscere ciò che era stato detto, _ciò che avevo fatto._  
Mi teneva il volto tra le mani pulendolo ed asciugandolo, avrei preferito che non lo facesse ma non potevo certo dirglielo.  
Quando parlò di nuovo però, nonostante mi sforzassi di non guardarla con tutto me stesso le afferrai forte un braccio.  
“Tra una settimana… _mi_ _ha detto che tirerà fuori papà da Azkaban, Draco_. Al più tardi tra una settimana, il tempo di riorganizzare le forze.”  
  
Poi il suo volto si accartocciò di nuovo - e mi crollò sulla spalla.  
  
Io fissavo il vuoto, _terrificato e felice_ nello stesso momento come devono sentirsi i pazzi. Le accarezzavo meccanicamente la nuca.  
  
_Volevo mio padre_ con ogni forza.  
_Non volevo che mettesse piede in quell’inferno._  
_Volevo nascondermi nell’incavo del suo collo e restare lì per sempre_ \- non volevo trovarmi di fronte ai suoi occhi dopo ciò che aveva visto di me e Potter, _essere lì mentre gli riferivano cosa avevo fatto quella notte._


	47. 47

“Alzati, forza. _L’Oscuro Signore sta arrivando!”_  
  
Dopo due giorni di quiete, silenzio… _e freddo, nebbia e gelo la voce di mia madre squarciava tutto_.  
  
Irruppe nella mia stanza al calar delle tenebre fiondandosi su di me, chinandosi a baciarmi la fronte… nonostante l’ansia e la paura di quella voce le sue labbra erano tenere, calde e vibranti.  
  
Scattai come una molla: lei mi osservò inciampare nelle scarpe mentre me le rimettevo in fretta.  
Aveva portato con se’ un’aria densa di minaccia… mi bastò _guardarla_ lì in piedi ad attendermi pallida e tirata per _capire_.  
  
_O forse no, forse mi bastò tirare su con il naso ed annusare l’aria per sapere._  
  
Lei _annuì_.  
  
“Forza, sono tutti giù ad attenderlo… mancano solo Yaxley e S-severus.”  
  
  
Mi bastò guardare mia madre in faccia, _ascoltare il modo in cui mi parlava per capire che lì sotto seduto assieme agli altri avrei trovato anche mio padre._  
  
  
* *  
  
Uscii dalla mia stanza quasi di corsa, spinto da una insopprimibile fitta di euforia nel petto. _Nonostante tutto volevo vederlo, era un bisogno fisico che lacerava._  
  
Potei sentire l’espressione del mio volto cambiare, _raggrinzirsi non appena messo piede in salotto._  
  
Altri mobili erano stati addossati al muro ovest per lasciare più spazio al grande tavolo delle riunioni. Un secrétaire giaceva rovesciato su un fianco, nessuno si era dato la briga di tirarlo su dopo averlo spedito via con un colpo di bacchetta. Una luce giallognola e cupa vibrava in alto, si contorceva sui volti dei presenti.  
  
_Mio padre odiava le luci così basse… sosteneva che gli ambienti dovessero essere sempre ben illuminati… mio padre non mi guardò prendere posto accanto a mia madre._  
  
  
Il suo pallido profilo aguzzo rimase immobile. Era sempre stato pallido, ma quella sera era _cereo_. Pareva una maschera.  
  
  
Aveva indossato uno degli eleganti completi di cui era pieno il suo armadio, i suoi capelli erano puliti, impeccabilmente pettinati come al solito. Ma i contorni del suo volto di cera tremavano. Era più magro, più pallido, più fragile, _si era spezzato.  
_   
Non _voleva_ alzare lo sguardo.  
  
Ne’ per guardarmi, ne’ per… _guardare cosa galleggiava al centro del tavolo, sospeso sopra le nostre teste._  
  
  
“La vecchia é stata acciuffata questa mattina.”  
“Bell’azione… davvero, azione magistrale. Macnair e Goyle l’hanno prelevata mentre andava ad Hogsmeade…”  
  
  
_Hogwarts entrava in casa mia.  
Hogwarts era sospesa sopra le nostre teste, galleggiando pigra ed incosciente._  
  
Conoscevo solo di nomina Charity Brubage per via dei suoi ridicoli ‘opuscoli’ sul mondo dei Babbani. Tutti conoscevano la storica insegnante di Babbanologia ad Hogwarts… i miei compagni di Casa la insultavano ma tutti di tanto in tanto avevano sentito parlare di lei.  
  
_I Babbani non sono poi tanto diversi dai Maghi e lo sapete perchè? Perché siamo tutti quanti esseri umani. Cosa sono le basi azotate? Lo trovate a pagina quindici. Vi assicuro che esse non sono diverse da quelle di qualsiasi Babbano lì fuori…_  
  
  
Io non mi ero preso la briga di scoprire che diavolo fossero le ‘ _basi azotate_ ’.  
Trovavo scandalosi e bizzarri i vaneggiamenti di quella donna.  
Ma Charity Burbage indossava ancora la storica giacca di Tweed con la quale era stata immortalata sul frontespizio del suo ultimo studio, una giacca che era poco più di un insieme di stracci… _ed io non riuscivo a guardarla per paura di incrociare il suo volto pallido, segnato, incosciente._  
  
Era stato L’Oscuro signore a ridurla così. A ridurla… no, _a darle ciò che si era cercata e voluta._  
  
L’aveva fatta collocare lì dove tutti potevano vederla. Codaliscia, affondato nella sua poltrona era l’unico che le dedicava apertamente attenzione. Ogni tanto alzava rapidamente la bacchetta verso di lei. Tutti gli altri si comportavano come se lei fosse una parte normale dell’arredo.  
  
Tutti gli altri bisbigliavano eccitati di _qualcosa_.  
  
  
_Qualcosa_ che non era la storiella della mia perdita di ragione - rabbrividii.  
_Qualcosa_ che non era il mio vergognoso fiasco - serrai i denti, forte.  
_Qualcosa… novità su Potter!_  
  
* *  
  
  
“Sei quasi in ritardo, Severus.”  
  
Niente era cambiato se non la cosa più importante di tutte. L’Oscuro Signore era arrivato, il silenzio era calato come una cappa sui presenti.  
  
Avevamo atteso in silenzio che le uniche due sedie vuote si riempissero.  
  
Severus guardava l’Oscuro Signore dritto negli occhi - io invece trovavo molto interessante il polsino della mia camicia - _e Charity respirava? - Non guardare Charity Burbage._  
  
  
“Ho incontrato qualche piccola difficoltà nel venire qui, Mio Signore. Ma porto novità molto importanti.”  
  
Seppi che Severus e l'Oscuro Signore avevano smesso di fissarsi negli occhi, non so come… ma un muscolo smise di dolermi, si rilassò di colpo lungo la mia schiena.  
  
“Potter sarà trasferito questo sabato notte. Penso che sarà opportuno agire allora. Nessuno se lo aspetta, in quanto…”  
_Non smettere di nuovo di respirare Draco, fatti questo favore._  
“Io ho informazioni diverse, Mio Signore. Sembra che l’Ufficio Auror non sia più coinvolto nella protezione di Harry Potter. Oramai hanno capito che abbiamo degli infiltrati.”  
  
“Oh, ce l’hanno fatta!” - Una risata unanime vibrò lungo il tavolo, ma L’Oscuro Signore la stroncò.  
  
“Vai avanti, Yaxley.”  
  
“Ecco… dopo l’ultima volta hanno deciso di affidare Potter ai Membri dell’Ordine della Fenice. Ho una fonte molto autorevole per affermare questo… Dawlish l’Auror si é lasciato sfuggire delle considerazioni, ieri mattina. Era decisamente sicuro. Il ragazzo non verrà trasferito prima del trenta ottobre. L’Ufficio Auror ad ogni modo é coinvolto!”  
  
“Dawlish é stato Confuso talmente tante volte che mi chiedo davvero come si possa fare affidamento su quello che dice! _Inoltre il suo cervello é danneggiato_. _Ovviamente é sicuro di ciò che dice._ Questa é una falsa pista… non é ovvio? Dopo quello che é accaduto l’ultima volta, neppure il Ministero potrebbe essere così sciocco da affidare nuovamente la vita di Potter agli Auror.”  
  
“Dawlish é un funzionario di alto rango! Ha contatti con il Ministro in persona, nonché con il Capo dei Trasporti Magici!”  
  
“ _Molto bene_.”  
  
Severus e Yaxley ammutolirono. Per alcuni istanti il silenzio vibrò, si protrasse… l’Oscuro Signore prese una specie di lungo sospiro.  
  
“Dawlish si é rivelato una fonte molto attendibile, non ho mai incontrato nessuno che fosse più debole nei confronti della Maledizione Imperius. Tuttavia… Severus, anche io ritengo alquanto improbabile che decidano di avvalersi dell’Ufficio Auror. _Questo sabato?_ ”  
  
Non mi ero accorto di essermi morso il labbro inferiore fino a che non fui costretto a lasciarlo andare.  
Non mi ero accorto che mia madre mi guardava… _fino a che non mi ero reso conto di fissare Charity ad intervalli regolari._  
  
“Questo sabato mio Signore, Potter verrà prelevato da membri fidati dell’Ordine della Fenice. Il suo nascondiglio sarà la dimora di uno di loro. Sarà veramente poco pratico cercare di catturarlo, una volta giunto a destinazione.”  
  
“ _Umpf_. Dovrà comunque usare un Mezzo, no. Metropolvere, o un Camino…”  
  
“Sanno che ci siamo infiltrati nel Ministero, sospettano del tuo prezioso Dawlish, _non useranno alcun Mezzo regolamentare!_ ”  
  
  
“Basta.” Di nuovo, _silenzio_. “Sono stati commessi molti errori con Harry Potter. Io stesso ne ho commessi. Ci é sfuggito in un modo talmente vergognoso ed inspiegabile quando l’abbiamo avuto proprio qui…”  
  
L’Oscuro Signore fece una pausa volutamente lunga, la mia mente si serrò ancora di più intorno al nucleo. I suoi occhi rossi scrutavano famelici il tavolo. Indugiarono volutamente su mia zia Bellatrix, _che per tutto il tempo aveva bevuto ogni sua singola parola…_  
  
“Ma ora é diverso. So delle cose che prima non sapevo. Non useranno più niente che provenga dal Ministero, anche uno sciocco lo capirebbe. Questa volta non intendo indugiare o fallire. _Potter deve essere ucciso_.”  
  
  
_Deve essere ucciso._  
  
“Agiremo questo sabato, con il favore delle tenebre. _So_ che sarà così sciocco da usare un manico di scopa.”  
  
Nessuno controbatté, nessuno osò respirare… mentre L’Oscuro Signore si alzava lentamente in piedi.  
  
“Tuttavia, mi sono reso conto di un grosso ostacolo. Risiede… nella mia bacchetta, per quanto potente. Sembra proprio che la mia bacchetta e quella di Potter siano legate. Possiamo ferirci a vicenda, ma non ucciderci. Finché uso la mia bacchetta non posso eliminarlo. Perciò…”  
  
Contai due passi, i due passi più pesanti e terribili, _eppure non portava scarpe… non le portava mai…_  
  
“… dovrò prendere in prestito una bacchetta da uno di voi.”  
  
La gola mi si serrò ma riuscii a deglutire, se pure a forza. Mi feci male. La mano di mia madre si mosse inquieta sotto il tavolo. Mi sfiorò il polso, ricadde dolcemente.  
  
Ora il silenzio era molto, molto diverso. _Come avrebbe potuto non esserlo? Era come chiedere a qualcuno di tagliarsi un braccio e darlo in prestito per qualche tempo._  
  
“Nessuno si offre volontario?” Pausa. Poi _l’Oscuro Signore si ricordò di noi._  
  
“Lucius, non vedo perché dovresti continuare a possedere una bacchetta.”  
  
I miei occhi schizzarono nella sua direzione prima ancora di potermelo impedire.  
Il volto cereo di mio padre si alzò ed io vidi la magrezza feroce, non ancora rimpolpata dei suoi zigomi, il pozzo di ombre che erano suoi occhi crudelmente frugato dalla luce gialla che odiava così tanto.  
  
“Mio Signore?”  
  
_Oh no. Oh no, era il tono sbagliato, il modo sbagliato, no padre… me l’hai insegnato tu… non lasciare che quella bocca senza labbra si incurvi così, in quel modo pericoloso mentre ti sorride._  
  
“Sei sordo? Azkaban ti ha danneggiato _anche_   l’udito?”  
  
Mio padre non rispose. Prese a frugarsi nella tasca interna, le sue dita ferocemente magre tentennarono, poi si serrarono sul manico della bacchetta.  
  
L’Oscuro Signore gliela strappò praticamente di mano… _e lo guardò ancora._  
_Perché mio padre aveva avuto un sussulto, il genere di sussulto in grado di confermare la peggiore delle mie intuizioni._  
  
Non avevamo avuto ancora occasione di parlarci, a mala pena mi aveva guardato, _eppure fui sul punto di aprire bocca._  
  
“Darti la mia bacchetta, Lucius? Ti ho dato la libertà, non é forse abbastanza? Cosa della mia presenza in casa mia ti arreca tanto disturbo, Lucius?”  
  
Strinsi forte le dita di mia madre, si erano infilate tra le mie sotto il tavolo.  
  
“Niente, assolutamente niente, mio Signore…”  
  
“I Malfoy non sono forse felici della mia ascesa al potere? Non l’hanno forse sostenuta ed auspicata nel più fervente dei modi?”  
  
“Ma certo!” - era la voce tremante, accorata di mia zia. “Vi assicuro, niente ci dà più orgoglio più piacere… che avervi qui, nella dimora di famiglia!”  
  
Lui la guardò - osavo guardarlo, crudelmente stagliato in quella luce tremante. Perciò seppi che le sorrideva, che aveva momentaneamente distolto l’attenzione da mio padre… _ma era cominciato.  
Era cominciato e lui godeva._  
  
_Godeva, non potevo sbagliarmi._  
  
_Oh, dio._  
  
“Detto da te Bellatrix é un grande onore. Niente, sostieni.”  
“A-assolutamente niente!”  
  
“Neppure _l’evento che ha allietato la vostra famiglia una settimana fa?_ ”  
  
Il riso serpeggiò - _si levò come un vento maligno,_ tutto unghie e sbuffi lungo il tavolo. Vidi la faccia di mia zia trascolorare, perdere ogni stilla di ardore.  
  
“Non capisco a cosa vi riferite, Mio Signore.”  
  
_Ma lo capiva eccome. Fu un errore quello sfoggio di vergogna, un enorme errore._  
  
“Sto parlando del matrimonio tra vostra nipote - la tua Bellatrix, la vostra, Lucius e Narcissa -  e il Lupo Mannaro Remus Lupin!”  
  
_E l'ilarità esplose come una tempesta maligna, investendoci._  
  
“Non é nostra nipote, Mio Signore! Io e Narcissa non abbiamo più guardato nostra sorella dopo che ha sposato il sudicio Babbano, la sua schifosa progenie non ha nulla a che fare con noi, ne’ tanto meno ce l’hanno le bestie con cui si accoppia!”  
  
_Un grido quello di mia zia, contro quello scherno divorante._  
  
“Anche i migliori alberi genealogici si guastano col passare del tempo.”  
  
Parte di quel riso era riflesso nella voce acuta dell’Oscuro Signore. Lo assorbì, l’uditorio tacque di nuovo.  
  
Mi sentivo _male_.  
_Avevo carpito solo vagamente l’oggetto di quel dileggio… ma qualcos’altro, ciò che contava, era chiaro. Chiarissimo._ _  
_  
Aveva iniziato e _non_ si sarebbe fermato.  
_Non si sarebbe privato di quel divertimento._  
  
“Dovrete recidere i rami marci, non é vero? Avrete l’occasione. L’avrete. Ci sbarazzeremo di simile feccia. Recideremo il marciume, la decadenza, il putridume, il vizio… _Lucius._ ”  
  
E gli bastò pronunciare il nome di mio padre rigirandosi ancora la sua bacchetta tra le dita perché un vento saturo di maligna ilarità impregnasse l’aria come un veleno per l’ennesima volta, ad ennesima riprova di ciò che stava accadendo.  
Tuttavia _nessuno_ fiatò.  
“Come hai trovato il tuo soggiorno ad Azkaban?”  
  
Al suono di quella domanda il silenzio si ruppe, _era inevitabile._  
Mio padre, che fino ad allora era rimasto immobile - tranne che per alcune indecifrabili occhiate in alto - strinse forte le labbra. Una gocciolina di sudore si infilò nel colletto inamidato e pulito della sua camicia. _Rispondere gli costò uno sforzo immane._ Per alcuni istanti non parve capace di farlo.  
  
Mia madre guardava dritta di fronte a se’ come se stesse cercando in tutti i modi di non reagire, non ascoltare.  
  
“Non ci sono parole per descriverlo, Mio Signore.”  
  
_No non c’erano! Ottima risposta!_  
  
“Sono grato di essere di nuovo a casa.”  
  
“Ma davvero! Allora dopo tutto mi sbagliavo. Ho avuto l’impressione… che ti _divertissi_ là dentro. Forse non hai raccontato niente alla tua famiglia, Lucius?”  
  
  
_Charity aveva aperto la bocca, ne usciva una sorta di rantolo atono che cresceva e cresceva…_  
  
“Sul serio, non sanno nulla della _tua sozzura_?”  
  
_Non fare un fiato, Draco. Non lo guardare. Non li ascoltare. Ridono come una muta di cani pronti ad avventarsi sulla preda. La preda gli viene offerta su un vassoio d’argento, riccamente imbandita é la tavola… come avresti potuto dire a tua madre ciò che vedevi?_  
  
“Suvvia, suvvia… non é che avesse molta scelta, dopo tutto. Ma ha _goduto_ con lo sporco Mezzosangue, ha _goduto_ con tutta la feccia che lo ha accarezzato… aveva un letto con lenzuola di seta e acqua potabile, riscaldamento e tende alle finestre quando sono entrato nella sua cella, sapete!”  
  
Mia zia protestò invano… L’Oscuro Signore non fece nulla alla reazione suscitata dalle sue parole, era proprio ciò che voleva: _sapevo anche senza guardarlo che le sue labbra erano incurvate in un freddo sorriso di completo trionfo. Indugiava su mia madre, sui suoi occhi lucidi._  
  
“Noi lì a fare la fame, a beccarci torture e calci in faccia mentre lui aveva decine di amanti!”  
  
“ _Schifoso_!”  
  
“Lurido!”  
  
“ _Marchettaro_!”  
  
“Sporco invertito!”  
  
"Ehi, _signore dei pavoni col culo rotto!_ "  
  
“Quanto fai ora, Lucius?”  
  
  
**_“D’accordo. Basta.”_**  
  
Scelse proprio il momento giusto... mio padre fece per ribattere e l'Oscuro Signore li zittì.  
  
“Avrete notato che abbiamo ospiti, questa sera.”  
  
Come se avessimo ricevuto il permesso di farlo _tutti fissammo Charity Burbage._  
  
“Qualcuno conosce la signora Charity Burbage?”  
  
Rowle emise una specie di grugnito disgustato, qualcun altro fece eco…  
  
“Fino a poco tempo fa insegnava alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. Tu, Draco? Ma tu non avrai frequentato le sue lezioni…”  
  
_No. Mi bastò un cenno di diniego. Passò oltre, la sua voce era un crescendo._  
  
“La signorina Burbage insegnava Babbanologia. Pensate un po’. Si prodigava nello spiegare tutto sui Babbani alle nuove generazioni di Maghi. Sosteneva che dopo tutto i Babbani non sono poi tanto differenti da noi. Non contenta di inquinare e corrompere le giovani menti, la settimana scorsa ha pubblicato una commossa, accorata difesa dei Babbani sulla Gazzetta del Profeta.”  
  
Qualcuno imprecò, altri sputarono rumorosamente in terra… mia madre prese a massaggiami piano le dita.  
  
“Ma a proposito, immagino che tu la conosca ed abbia letto l’articolo, Severus!”  
  
Chiamato in causa lui levò uno sguardo cupo, denso di ombre verso l'alto.  
Era l’unico a non studiarla avidamente nonostante il sibilo afono della donna si fosse trasformato in un gemito.  
  
“Ah, si. _Vergognoso_.”  
  
Poi accadde una cosa terribile. Charity Brubage tossì… _e la sua voce esile e disperata riempì la sala._  
  
“Severus, ti prego… Severus, _siamo amici_ …”  
  
“Codaliscia! Non ti avevo detto di mantenere il nostro ospite in silenzio?!”  
  
Ruggì L’Oscuro Signore mentre quel sibilo mi lacerava come una tempesta.  
_Non mi sentivo tanto diverso da Peter Minus, che levava terrorizzato una mano tremante._  
_Il pianto roco finì._  
  
“La scomparsa dei Purosangue é secondo la nostra eminente professoressa, assai auspicabile. Fosse per la signorina Burbage insomma ci farebbe accoppiare tutti con i Babbani, o con i Mezzosangue o con i _Lupi Mannari_!”  
  
Aveva ottenuto ciò che desiderava, proprio come uno di quei  direttori d’orchestra… _Rowle digrignava i denti, di fronte a me Selwyn stringeva forte la bacchetta._  
  
“Ci farebbe ruzzare come maiali nel fango _e senza nemmeno la scusa di un buon letto o una buona cena!_ ”  
  
_Ancora, così… che non se lo dimentichino, neppure per un attimo._  
  
Che abbiano il _tempo_ necessario alla ferocia, fino a che…  
  
“ _Avada Kedavra!_ ”  
  
Vibrò  uno schianto orribile, poi il _silenzio_.  
  
Tutti avevano  fatto un balzo indietro, vedevo molti piedi scalpicciare a grande distanza dal bordo del tavolo. Nessuno se l’era aspettato, nessuno mi vide ruzzolare via dalla sedia, atterrare sotto il pavimento.  
  
_Silenzio_.  
  
Chiusi gli occhi, respirai odore di polvere e lucido per mobili.  
  
Il cuore mi martellava impazzito nel petto, aveva rotto gli argini del mio controllo, lottavo con tutto me stesso per rinserrare il guscio… _non mi accorsi di quanto si fosse fatto lungo, profondo il silenzio_.  
Poi _vidi Charity Burbage._  
  
Era lì sul tavolo a gambe e braccia aperte, _spezzata_.  
Qualcosa avanzava verso di lei, qualcosa che l’Oscuro Signore aveva tenuto sulle spalle per tutto quel tempo ma che non aveva dato segno di essere vivo. _Tranne che sotto lo stimolo della fame._  
  
  
“Nagini, la cena.”  
  
  
Le si avventò sul collo a zanne snudate.  
I miei occhi erano aperti, ma non vedevo niente.  
_Non volevo più vedere niente._  
  
Potter avrebbe fatto la stessa fine? Sarei stato costretto ad assistere… _ad esistere dopo, a continuare a respirare come se niente fosse… mentre diventava cibo…_  
  
“Tirati su, tirati su, Draco…”  
  
  
“ _Con calma, piccola mia_ … altrimenti poi la digestione ti diventa dolorosa, lo sai. Voialtri potete andare. La riunione é finita! _Piano_ Nagini, ti ho detto.”  
  
_Oh dio._  
  
_Le ossa si spezzavano con tanti schiocchi secchi, oh dio._  
_Il sangue sprizzava tutto intorno._   
“Mi spiace che tu debba mangiare simile feccia, ma… é buona, no? Molto buona…”  
  
  
Mi tiravano forte per un braccio, mi strattonavano. “Muoviti…” Ma non era un tocco violento. Era calda e dolce la mano che mi sorreggeva, _dolce_ e conosciuta.  
  
_Alzai il volto ed incrociai lo sguardo di mio padre._  
  
Pallido ed impassibile. _Bruciato e dolorante._


	48. 48

Il suo odore era rimasto lo stesso.  
La paura, il dolore, il terrore, Azkaban… non avevano alcun potere. Mi condusse fino alla mia stanza lasciando che il parlottio dell’ultima riunione si spegnesse alle nostre spalle.  
  
Io cercavo disperatamente di non pensare alle implicazioni di quell’ultima riunione.  
_Cercavo di non pensare a sabato._  
  
_Non era di certo in quella casa che lo avrebbero condotto.  
Niente prigionia questa volta.  
Non l’avrei mai più rivisto.  
Lo avrebbero ammazzato e basta.  
Lo avrebbe ammazzato e basta: quegli occhi rossi non lasciavano spazio a dubbi di sorta._  
  
“Ssh… va tutto bene… se ne sono andati. _Ssh_ …”  
  
Precipitai contro la sua camicia, le braccia di mio padre si serrarono intorno al mio petto.  
  
“Va tutto bene. Ci sono io, va tutto bene…”  
  
La curva del suo collo era forse più scarna ma sempre tiepida, sempre pronta ad accogliere il mio volto, i miei occhi chiusi… mi sentivo _male_.  
Lo spettacolo orribile a cui avevo appena assistito - oh, ma la collezione intera di cose orribili di quella prima, orrenda riunione - non valeva quel pensiero terribile, colpevole.  
  
_Non lo rivedrò mai più.  
Finita, é finita.  
Questa volta la pista é quella giusta.  
Sabato sarà tutto finito._  
  
Lasciai che mio padre mi accarezzasse tra le scapole meccanicamente avanti e indietro. Il silenzio ormai ci avvolgeva del tutto come una benevola cappa. Nessun suono giungeva più nemmeno da basso.  
  
  
Restammo a lungo stretti così, senza parlare.  
C’erano un milione di cose che mio padre avrebbe potuto dirmi ma scelse di non dire niente.  
  
Un orologio scandiva il tempo con il suo monotono ticchettio.  
Mi accorsi di essermi abbandonato così, sorretto da quelle braccia scarne e tuttavia un milione di volte più forti delle mie, con il pianto che si asciugava sulle guance e quel ticchettio monotono nelle orecchie.  
_Silenzio_.  
  
_Sabato sarà tutto finito._  
  
_Neppure Potter può sfuggire ad un tale attacco. Lo sai._  
  
  
Ma faceva troppo male, la mia mente non aveva la forza necessaria per continuare a torturarsi così, la sentii trasformarsi in qualcosa di bleso e stolidamente rinserrato.  
  
Era facile evocare quel muro, quella parete di granito.  
Ormai era _cresciuta_ tanto.  
_Presi il fuoco che mi bruciava nelle visceri e lo accartocciai in un angolo del cuore._  
Dove probabilmente avrebbe finito per _implodere e marcirmi da dentro_ … ma al momento era sufficiente poter riaprire gli occhi, riprendere a respirare.  
  
  
Era sufficiente - necessario - che mio padre non sfiorasse la mia mente nemmeno per sbaglio.  
Che nessuno _sapesse_.  
  
Le sue dita si mossero ancora massaggiandomi dolcemente il collo.  
_Lo avevo visto nudo, gemente, implorante._  
Nessun _dettaglio_ mi era stato risparmiato.  
Le guance mi diventavano color mattone, il disgusto era qualcosa di acidulo che prendeva alla gola… sbattei le palpebre contro l’orlo di quella elegante giacca al solito inamidata ed inappuntabile, quella giacca nera che lasciava intravedere la camicia aperta sul collo. Sapevo che destra, in alto era marchiato da una serie di numeri. Numeri che da quel momento mio padre avrebbe nascosto con ogni forza, _oh dio._  
  
_Numeri neri impressi a fuoco dove tutti avrebbero potuto vedere, sapere. E qualcuno, i più astuti sogghignare di meraviglia._  
  
Non avevano voluto che mettesse una spilla alla camicia? Era aperta. Non potevo vedere quel numero solo perché il colletto era alto.  
_Ma quella camicia aperta non era forse l’insulto supremo?_  
Immaginavo l’Oscuro Signore osservarlo sfilarsi la lercia tunica grigia dal corpo tremante, guardarlo cercare la spilla per chiudere il colletto… _e d'un tratto ordinargli di lasciarlo così, invece.  
  
Perché solo le prostitute disoneste venivano marchiate sul collo._  
  
“Sediamoci… stendiamoci, vieni.”  
  
Mi accoccolai contro di lui come un animale ferito.  
  
Continuò a stringermi, le mie palpebre scivolavano di nuovo sugli occhi.  
I suoni sfocarono, persero ogni significato.  
Qualcosa calò su di me come un manto scuro. La pace.  
Quella notte accadde qualcosa che non mi accadeva più da un anno.  
  
Mi addormentai di sasso.  
_Dormii veramente.  
Niente dormiveglia da crollo nervoso._  
_Niente catatonia.  
Niente visioni._  
  
Tutto scivolò via - il dolore, la consapevolezza che sabato la mia vita sarebbe giunta al capolinea, il disgusto e l’orrore, la paura - tutto si azzerò contro l’odore tiepido e rassicurante di mio padre.  
_Dormii come non dormivo più da quando avevo compiuto quattordici anni._  
  
Avrebbe continuato a tenermi stretto per tutto il tempo, cullandomi. Senza lasciarmi e senza svestirsi.  
  
  
* *  
  
“Ma che amabile quadretto familiare.”  
  
Mi occorreva ancora _qualcosa_ perché comprendessi la _situazione_?  
_Qualcuno pensava di si._  
  
Era domenica.  
  
Mi ero svegliato tra le sue braccia… la sua giacca era tutta gualcita.  
Mio padre si era assopito a sua volta, ma quando spalancai gli occhi lo fece anche lui. Sbatté le palpebre e rotolò silenziosamente sulla schiena.  
  
Mi diressi in bagno senza pensare a niente. Mi infilai sotto la doccia.  
  
Cambiai i miei abiti, feci ritorno in stanza, lui era sempre lì, ad attendermi.  
La vergogna, l’astio, le feroci punzecchiature del passato erano solo un ricordo.  
  
Scivolai seduto e lasciai che mi abbracciasse di nuovo, senza una parola.  
Non so per quanto tempo restai sepolto nella curva tiepida del suo collo, al suono regolare del suo respiro, _so solo che d’un tratto udii quella voce.  
_   
_Sarcastica ed estranea alla quiete. Decisa a lacerarla in mille pezzi, a braccarci fin lì. La voce del terrore._  
  
Avevamo chiuso la porta - ricordavo che l’avevamo fatto o almeno mio padre le aveva dato un colpo distratto…  
  
“Esci immediatamente da casa mia! Che cosa ci fai qui? _Chi ti ha lasciato passare?_ ”  
  
Rowle sogghignava nella nostra direzione appoggiato allo stipite della porta.  
  
Non indossava più la tunica nera della sera precedente ma un completo scuro dall’aria ufficiale.  
  
_Dettagli.  
L’unica cosa che contava era quel suo sogghigno strafottente._  
Si riempì di una specie di orrenda compassione quando mio padre gli arrivò ad un centimetro di distanza.  
  
“ _Fuori da casa mia!_ ”  
  
Raggelai.  
  
Istintivamente mi ero alzato in piedi - avevo sfoderato la bacchetta.  
  
_Mio padre non possedeva più una bacchetta._  
_Era stato disarmato la sera prima di fronte a tutti con infamia._  
  
Mio padre _non aveva idea_ di cosa fosse accaduto la notte della sua cattura, non poteva essere più chiaro dal suo tono di voce.  
  
Nessuno si era preso la briga di raccontargli i dettagli. _Mia madre non gli aveva riferito ciò che le era accaduto… nemmeno mia zia... nessuno... quindi non poteva immaginare… oh, dio._  
  
Rowle esplose in una risata altissima, stridula, distinsi un’ombra di odioso panico distorcere i lineamenti di mio padre - si guardava intorno come una fiera in trappola, Rowle rideva, lui iniziò a chiamare a squarcia gola l’Elfo… _a Rowle non andava bene._  
  
Levò la bacchetta nello stesso istante in cui io dimentico di tutto levavo la mia: “Imperio.”  
  
Lo sentii atterrare, sbaragliare il mio povero sortilegio scudo prima che potesse vedere la luce.  
  
_Va tutto bene. Stai calmo. Abbraccialo ancora, su._  
  
E sembrava la cosa adatta da fare, dio si… _così buona, così giusta._  
Ma no, non devi. C’è qualcosa che non va, non lo fare.  
  
“Abbracciatevi.”  
  
_Si, ancora, così… ma certo, ma certo… ah l’odore, l’odore dolce e noto.  
Sta urlando, tuo padre sta urlando qualcosa.  
Ma vedi solo le metà inferiore del suo viso ed é così dolce, così dolce._  
  
Stava urlando ‘ No, no no’. Stava implorando.  
  
Stava _supplicando_.  
  
Poi una frustata di pace - _di oblio più forte._  
  
La sua voce si spense.  
  
_Va tutto bene, tutto come deve essere. Cerca le sue labbra. Riconosci la loro forma, va tutto bene. Accarezzale con la lingua. Bacialo.  
  
Infilatevi la lingua in bocca._  
  
_No, oddio no… no, no no…  
  
Ma lo stai già facendo. Più profondo, così. Vuoi baciarlo, tu non vuoi altro che baciarlo.  
  
Si. Era giusta quella voce nella mia testa, proprio giusta.  
Perché non avrei dovuto aprirmi a quelle labbra scarne, alla curva tenera del suo collo che spuntava dalla camicia?_  
_Infatti. Ti piace. Quando le sue labbra si richiudono, apri sempre le tue. Che sia profondo. Lascia che la tua lingua incontri a mezz'aria la sua. Così. Lo vuoi. So che lo vuoi.  
  
Gli cercai il palato con la lingua perché la voce lo suggerì. La voce sapeva che era la cosa giusta da fare. Ancora ed ancora. Il suo peso addosso non mi faceva male, sentivo le mani scorrermi addosso, lungo le spalle, tenermi il volto, sorreggermelo per ricambiare ognuno dei miei baci - le labbra bruciavano ogni volta che si sfioravano - era perfetto, mi accarezzava le guance con il pollice, volevo continuare in eterno in eterno in eterno…_  
  
  
“Ah, che spettacolo. Ripaga di tutto, tutto.”  
  
  
“Scusami… _scusami_ …”  
  
  
“P- padre… oh… _oh dio!_ ”  
  
E lo gridai, lo urlai per la prima volta: _cosa ho fatto… cosa ho fatto… cosa… ho… fatto._  
Mio padre era in un angolo della stanza, usava il braccio destro per sorreggersi. Era curvo in avanti, l’altra mano premuta sulla bocca… non potevo vedere il suo volto, solo il retro della sua testa bionda china in avanti, ma non vedevo più niente, gli occhi mi si stavano riempiendo di lacrime…  
  
“ ** _Bastardo!_** ”  
  
  
“No!”  
  
Una mano mi afferrò il polso .   
  
“Hai comunque addosso la traccia, Draco.”  
  
  
_Così semplice.  
Così difficile da accettare_.  
  
Le sue dita - le stesse dita che poco prima… _oh dio, mi si serrò lo stomaco in preda al disgusto._  
  
“Già, _proprio_ così.”  
  
Rowle, nel tono di chi non ha niente da aggiungere in merito.  
  
_Ma era una pia illusione vero?_  
  
“Merlino, é stata la cosa più eccitante che abbia mai visto. Dico sul serio. Sono così felice di essermi trattenuto a colazione. Vi avverto, questo é solo uno dei molti spettacolini che vorremmo gode… ”  
_Ma mio padre aveva avuto uno scatto fulmineo._  
  
Chiusi istintivamente gli occhi sentendomi spazzare il volto al suo rapido passaggio, mentre la lampada sulla mia scrivania veniva afferrata e scagliata contro lo stipite della porta.  
  
_Lo schianto riverberò alto, cristallino._  
Bastò a far sparire Rowle.  
Quando riaprii gli occhi  era silenzio vero, devastante ed assoluto.  
  
Ero solo nella stanza illuminata dalla luce diurna.  
  
_Silenzio sulle macerie._


	49. 49

_Sabato, il mondo finirà  
  
Niente di ciò che accadrà dopo avrà importanza, perché sarà finita.  
  
Lo sai, Draco?_  
  
  
Ma dopo tutto… il mondo _non_ finì quel sabato.  
  
_Non finì neppure quando Potter lasciò definitivamente la casa dei suoi zii_.  
  
Li aspettavano al confine di Londra.  
L’Oscuro Signore in persona _accompagnò_ la pattuglia.  
  
Non li vidi mai partire, non fu certo a casa mia che si diedero appuntamento per partire alla volta della sua cattura.  
  
  
Uno dei Weasley perse un orecchio. Persero Malocchio Moody, riuscimmo ad abbatterlo.  
Li tennero stretti con le unghie e con i denti, davvero.  
  
_Mio padre perse la sua bacchetta._  
  
Ancora una volta l’Oscuro Signore volle levarla verso Potter… sentii Rowle e Yaxley parlarne nell’inconfondibile suono della disfatta.  
  
_Angoscia_ in quella voce ansimante.  
  
“ _Di nuovo, é successa quella cosa. C’erano sette Potter, avevano fatto le cose per bene. All’inizio non capivamo niente. Ma poi abbiamo visto l’Expelliarmus. Sappiamo che per Potter é una specie di Marchio… beh, lui lo ha raggiunto. Si sono scontrati a mezz’aria. Ci credi? Con quel dannato Expelliarmus ha fatto esplodere la bacchetta di…_ ”  
  
  
Non erano partiti da casa mia _ma fu a casa mia che atterrarono_ , sconvolti e laceri, trascinando l’odore della notte e della battaglia fin nel nostro salotto semi-oscurato.  
  
Ricordo Rowle strapparsi il cappuccio dal brutto volto irregolare mentre si voltava verso mio padre.  
  
La sua voce era un sussurro accorato fino a poco prima - ed io tremavo senza potermelo impedire, perché sei quei due erano lì… allora anche l’Oscuro Signore stava per arrivare.  
  
Nonostante lui incombesse su tutti noi come una cappa, _Rowle sorrise malignamente a mio padre._  
  
“Si, _ti sei fottuto la bacchetta_.”  
  
Sputò. Pareva che niente gli procurasse più piacere che dirglielo così, senza possibilità di appello.  
  
Mio padre crollò il volto tra le mani - _lo nascose._  
  
Mi fece male vederlo così, più ancora di tutto il resto.  
  
  
* *  
  
  
I suoi calci, le sue maledizioni erano meno forti, meno accorate.  
  
_O forse era una mia impressione?_  
  
Il suo odore disgustoso era appiccicato alle vesti nere della pattuglia, perciò quando piombò nel nostro salotto fu come se si fosse semplicemente materializzato dalle ombre.  
  
Non scacciò Rowle, non scacciò nessuno di quelli che avevano tentato di catturare Potter assieme a lui.  
  
_Non li punì neppure._  
  
No, li oltrepassò come se _non c’entrassero niente._  
  
Li vidi disporsi in una fila compatta addossata al caminetto mentre lui li oltrepassava come una furia… poi levò la bacchetta direttamente su di me e non seppi e non vidi più niente.  
  
_Prima me, poi mio padre, poi mia madre._  
  
Eppure mentre urlavo e mi contorcevo sul pavimento avevo la persistenze sensazione che lui se lo aspettasse. Era forse possibile che fosse preparato a quel fallimento?  
  
_Ma no.  
Niente supportava questa impressione._  
Eppure _c'era!_   
  
Ringhiava mentre mi colpiva ancora ed ancora e per buona misura scagliava ancora una maledizione, questa volta colpendo mia madre.  
  
Il silenzio era assoluto di fronte a quello spettacolo.  
  
Sentivo gli altri in piedi, illesi… _di fronte alla sua collera._  
  
La sua collera era solo per noi - _eravamo la sua personale valvola di sfogo, non avevo più bisogno di altre conferme._  
  
Sentivo sapore di sangue in bocca.  
I suoni erano solo una eco irreale, distorta, diabolica.  
  
“Cercheremo di individuare la sua posizione, Mio Signore. Yaxley giura di aver riconosciuto il punto in cui ci é sfuggito…”  
  
“Ma che sia fatto in fretta. _Tirati su, inutile sacco di stracci, tirati su!_ ”  
  
Ci fu un lampo rosso, mio padre urlò. Si rimise in piedi, tremando… _e cercando di non singhiozzare._  
  
Fu in quel momento che mi resi conto di una cosa: _un sorriso si allargava sul mio volto._  
  
Un sorriso di sollievo. _Per l’amor del cielo continua a rimanere sdraiato, non ha detto a te di alzarti_ … tanto ti fa male ogni muscolo e vena e atomo del corpo, rimani così.  
  
_Era vivo.  
  
L’impresa aveva fallito!_  
  
Era sano e salvo, chissà dove ma sano e salvo! Vivo e al sicuro - _e se lui era vivo potevo sentirmi caldo anche io, non serviva che tremassi, un po' di quel calore poteva essere il mio, perché se lui era vivo mi restava ancora una speranza._  
  
  
Ero ancora riverso bocconi in terra, ignorando la voce tremula di mia madre, un braccio che strisciava verso di me… quando sentii che l’Oscuro Signore era prossimo a lasciarci.  
  
Prossimo a finire con noi… _non senza ovviamente completare l’opera. No?_  
  
“Divertitevi pure.”  
  
  
_Divertitevi pure_ , si riferiva alla fila di uomini in nero. A quelli che non erano nemmeno stati sfiorati, a quelli i cui passi rimbombavano come una sentenza di morte sul lucido pavimento…  
  
sentii la mano di mia madre sollevarsi, smettere di cercare di voltarmi come se qualcosa l’avesse strappata via violentemente.  
  
“Che cosa diavolo… _lasciate in pace mia moglie!_ ”  
  
  
L’odiosa luce giallastra tremolava.  
Da qualche parte oltre le mie palpebre chiuse c’era quel bagliore. Non potevo aprire gli occhi. Volevo restarmene lì, sul pavimento.  
_Non potevo fare niente per lei.  
Non potevo fare niente per me stesso.  
Non potevo che… pregare e sperare di non esistere._  
  
Ma esistevo e la voce di mio padre squarciava, feriva.  
  
Nessuno mi toccò. Potevo sentire ciò che accadeva, _il pavimento urlava ed echeggiava._  
  
“Non hai ancora capito? _Ci siamo sbattuti la tua signora e tuo figlio, possiamo fare quello che ci pare con loro!_ ”  
  
“ _No! No, Nooooo…_.”  
  
Un rumore secco ed alto vibrò. Uno schiocco mise fine al grido di mio padre.  
  
“Stupido. Guarda tua moglie, é molto più intelligente di te. Lei ha capito che non serve a niente fare scene. Questa sera non abbiamo voglia _di te e del tuo culo distrutto_. Raccatta tuo figlio e sparisci alla svelta. _Non abbiamo voglia nemmeno della tua puttanella._ ”  
  
Li sentii _ridere_.  
  
Non volevo cedere nemmeno alle mani di mio padre che cercavano di scollarmi dal pavimento.  
  
“Vai… _vai di sopra, Draco_.”  
  
Ma in quel momento rimettendomi in piedi lo guardai… _e qualcosa mi congelò il sangue_.  
Il suo volto era uno specchio ostinato, di ghiaccio, che il mio rifletteva.  
Non incrociò il mio sguardo in quella luce tremula, orribile e giallognola.  
  
L’estate infuriava ancora sopra le nostre teste. Era caldo, vedevo la sua camicia chiazzata di sudore. Aveva un taglio sopra il labbro.  
  
“Vai. Me ne occupo io.”  
_Non voleva dare battaglia, vero?_  
“Padre…”  
“Ho detto _vai!_ ”  
  
Ma era meglio togliersi di torno _subito_. Non farselo ripetere quando ci veniva ordinato di sparire.  
Lo avremmo imparato presto. _Ci serviva ancora una lezione... una piccola lezione per comprendere?_  
Il tre uomini si godevano la scena - e all'improvviso sentivo la loro eccitazione divampare anche di fronte ad una cosa così, _anche di fronte a mio padre semplicemente chino su di me… li odiai_. Con tutte le forze ma invano. Perché conoscevo il suono di quelle risa.  
" _V-vattene!_ "  
"Non tanta fretta, Lucius... tu non li hai visti, Yaxley?"  
"No! Visti.. in che senso?"  
_Troppo tardi._  
  
  
_Oh dio, non di nuovo, no._  
  
Quella volta fu a beneficio esclusivo di mia madre.  
_Ne sono sicuro._  
  
_Ne sono sicuro da come il suo urlo squarciò perfino le coltri dell’Imperio, riducendole ad un lontano ricordo che pulsava spegnendosi, precipitandomi nella realtà._  
  
Si concessero alcuni lunghi momenti per _assaporare bene il tutto_ dopo aver sollevato quel breve Imperio.  
  
“Vorresti fare l’eroe, Lucius? L’eroe senza bacchetta?”  
  
Non avevo mai sentito mia madre singhiozzare così. _Mi terrorizzò_. Era scivolata contro il Mangiamorte che le strizzava il braccio e le teneva la bacchetta puntata contro il collo. _Aveva nascosto il volto per non vedere._  
  
  
_Per non assistere a quello spettacolo…_  
  
“Lo vedi, lei non si difende. Lo sa che non deve. Lo sa. _Ti é piaciuto lo spettacolino offerto da tuo marito e tuo figlio, signora Malfoy?_ ”  
  
Sussultava, mia madre. _Gemeva._  
  
Io mi rimisi lentamente in piedi. _La Cruciatus non era niente in confronto a quello._  
  
Non era nulla in confronto al sapore delle labbra di mio padre ancora vivo sulle mie _come una traccia oscena._  
  
_Nulla._  
  
Non potemmo fare altro che passarle di fronte mentre la strattonavano.  
I capelli le erano finiti di fronte al volto… _non guardò ne’ me ne’ mio padre.  
Eravamo ostaggi in casa nostra._  
Ostaggi costretti ad accettare di vederla pallida come un’annegata, sbatacchiata e palpeggiata. Rowle le strizzò un seno a bella posta, indugiando nel denudandoglielo. Rivoltò quel suo sogghigno viscido su mio padre, contro il profilo delle sue spalle rigide, ora _scosse da singhiozzi._  
  
“Volete rimanere a guardare? Perché per me non fa nessuna differenza…”  
Ci apostrofò ancora Yaxley quando fummo sulla porta finestra che conduceva dal salotto alle scale.  
  
  
* *  
  
“ _La colpa é solo tua!_ ”  
  
Il rumore secco di uno schiaffo.  
_Uno schiaffo dato a piena mano._  
  
Doveva essere mia madre quella donna lacera, con il labbro superiore tumefatto.  
_Ma non potevano essere i suoi occhi quelli che guardavano così mio padre._  
  
Non _potevano_.  
  
Era notte.  
L’ora di cena era passata da un pezzo, ormai si era trasformata in un ricordo. Cenavamo sempre in modo frugale, come se non avessimo più il coraggio di mangiare e parlare _nella stessa sala da pranzo che a volte ospitava le riunioni._  
  
A volte fissavo il mobilio di quella sala dopo che lo rimettevano a posto… e mi chiedevo quali altri pasti potesse ospitare quella casa, in generale. Io stesso mangiavo sempre in cucina quando mi ricordavo di mangiare.    
Un tempo avevo _abitato_ quella casa. Era stata _casa mia._  
_Un tempo mia madre non avrebbe mai avuto la parte superiore dell’abito strappato fino al seno._  
  
“A causa tua ci troviamo in questo _casino di merda_ , quindi _non mi toccare!_ Non ti azzardare Lucius Malfoy, non ci - _provare!_ ”  
  
Un tempo mia madre _non avrebbe usato parole del genere_.  
Non avrebbe mai colpito forte mio padre prima al volto, poi ancora una volta alla spalla… mentre lui rinunciava ad avvicinarsi a lei e si bloccava. Non sapeva che li stavo guardando, che non avevo potuto impedirmi di fermarmi…  
  
“Cissy… per favore…”  
“La colpa é solo tua. _Vattene. Sparisci, non voglio vederti._ ”  
  
_Chi erano quei due?  
  
Non i miei genitori._  
  
_Non l’uomo che faceva ancora tanto di allungare una mano - e singhiozzava, potevo sentirlo piangere e tremare. Non la donna curva in avanti come un animale ferito, piena di graffi con un  labbro rotto… no._  
  
Non i miei genitori, no.


	50. 50

_“La bacchetta di Lucius… é esplosa in mille pezzi. Non ho mai visto una cosa simile.”  
“C’era qualcosa quella notte che… io l’ho visto, Potter. Non sapeva ciò che faceva. Quando l’Oscuro Signore ce l’ha avuto sotto, la sua bacchetta… che mi venga un colpo, lui non guardava nemmeno quel che faceva, aveva gli occhi chiusi!”  
“Una roba dorata, hai detto.”  
“Proprio così. Dal nulla, pare.”  
“Molto strano. Ha già interrogato il vecchio?”  
“Il più delle volte dorme. Se lo ammazza prima…”_  
  
  
Dormivo.  
  
In quel sogno volavo al di sopra di una città Babbana che non avevo mai visto prima.  
Chiudevo gli occhi, ma le immagini scorrevano lo stesso dietro le palpebre.  
Gente che sapevo essere reale mi oltrepassava ignara o forse ero io che correvo troppo.  
Volavo sulle loro vite, sui loro strambi aggeggi luminosi, sui loro vestiti bizzarri.  
  
  
Volavo e volavo finché non mi ritrovavo in un brutto, secco quadrato di terra.  
  
  
C’erano due pali arrugginiti dove iniziava la strada e finiva quell’erba morta.  
Le sterpi frusciavano producendo un rumore orrendo, come creature vive. Si accorgevano della mia presenza e si mettevano ad urlare.  
  
_I soffioni soffocati dal pacciame ondeggiavano._  
  
_Albus Silente era in piedi accanto ad uno di quei pali arrugginiti._  
  
Beh, era perfettamente normale. La sua lunga veste ondeggiava per quel vento torrido che faceva fremere l’erba secca.  
  
  
Giocherellava con una specie di anello metallico in cima al palo.  
  
Non mi vide subito, le sue dita muovevano con grazia l’anello di qua, di là. Mi chiesi a che diavolo potessero mai servire quei pali infissi nel terreno nel bel mezzo di un quadrato d’erba morente.  
  
Il sole scintillava sulla montatura dei suoi occhiali.  
Ad un tratto mi accorsi che c’era una specie di rete sotto il nostri piedi. Qualcosa lampeggiò nel sole torrido, poi scomparve. Fissai stolidamente le maglie enormi, spaccate in alcuni punti.  
  
Il sole picchiava sulla schiena, mi bruciava la fronte. Goccioline di sudore iniziavano a piovermi negli occhi…  
  
“Beh, ce l’hai fatta. Hai vinto.”  
  
_Vinto cosa?_  
  
Lo guardai stolidamente, senza rabbia, senza vergogna, senza provare niente di niente se non _sorpresa_.  
  
_Ho fallito nell’ucciderti, non ho vinto proprio niente_ \- volevo dirglielo, ma il caldo mi aveva appiccicato la lingua al palato.  
Fissai il movimento di Silente intorno al piccolo anello arrugginito - avrebbe potuto infilarselo al dito come un brutto, vecchio gioiello troppo largo ed arrugginito.  
  
“Non mi riferisco al fallimento della tua Impresa, Draco.”  
_Non avevo mai pronunciato quelle parole. Come faceva a… ma poi mi ricordai che era solo un sogno e non aveva importanza._  
  
“Ho evitato di parlarti per tutto l’anno scorso perché sapevo che se avesse capito che ti avevo scoperto, che avevo capito ciò che dovevi fare ti avrebbe ucciso all’istante. _Ma poi tu mi hai disarmato_.”  
  
Presi fiato - e sputai nell’erba alta. Avevo un sacco di saliva in bocca, il sole picchiava sempre più forte: mi sentivo la bocca piena di sabbia.  
  
“Si, l’ho disarmata. Lei si é lasciato disarmare fin troppo facilmente. E _allora?_ ”  
  
Ma lui si limitò a sorridere impercettibilmente. Non potevo vedere i suoi occhi, le lenti degli occhiali scintillavano al sole accecandomi. Mi guardò divertito come se si aspettasse un mio ‘aaaah’ di comprensione da un momento all’altro.  
  
C’era una lampadina che avrebbe dovuto accendersi… _ma che diavolo era una ‘lampadina?_ ’  
  
  
“Questo cambia tutto, Draco. Tutto.”  
“Non vedo come potrebbe.”  
“Lo vedrai. Sei stato _tu_ l’altra notte.”  
  
Mentre lo guardavo una nuvola passò sul sole, oscurandolo. Il profilo di Silente divenne crudo e freddo in quell’ombra passeggera… il vento che mi spazzò le caviglie era freddo.  
_Dall’erba venne una specie di grido o forse era il frinire di steli troppo secchi…_  
  
“Sei in grave pericolo. Perché adesso la mia bacchetta é tua.”  
“Ma no, é volata via quando lei… chissà dov’è finita!”  
“Eccola.”  
  
E la estrasse da una tasca interna - era la prima volta che la vedevo da vicino. Quando lo avevo disarmato in cima alla torre di Astronomia avevo sentito solo il rumore che faceva rotolando via, e basta: non mi interessava un accidenti della sua bacchetta, se non toglierla di mezzo perché non potesse farmi fuori. Vidi che era molto lunga, sottile e di un bianco sporco. _Non avevo mai visto bacchette del genere…_  
  
“Ecco vede, ce l’ha ancora. Non può essere certo mia! Perché _dovrebbe esserlo?_ ”  
  
Iniziavo a sentirmi stupido, mi sembrava che Silente volesse prendermi in giro… _la cosa non aveva il minimo senso._  
“No, invece. Adesso é la _tua_ bacchetta.”  
Deglutii.  
“ _Non ha il minimo senso._ ”  
“Invece l’hai levata per Harry l’altra notte. Sei stato tu. _Sei l’unico che poteva farlo_.”  
  
Il vento che mi spazzò le spalle era proprio freddo. Guardai Silente. Finalmente potevo vedere i suoi occhi…  
  
“Non deve _assolutamente_ sapere che la mia bacchetta adesso é tua, Draco.”  
  
Ed era così serio - il suo vecchio volto sembrava di pietra - che mi ritrovai ad annuire, inevitabilmente. Anche se non vedevo come… visto che dopo tutto lui era…  
“Io sono morto, ma questa bacchetta non c’entra niente con la mia morte. Non deve sapere, _Voldemort_.”  
  
Non doveva pronunciare quel nome - _oh non doveva, perché lo aveva fatto_ \- il cielo prese a torcersi emettendo un urlo orrendo.  
  
Mi misi le mani sulle orecchie, era orribile, mi faceva male _da dentro…_  
  
“Ma _come_ ho fatto!”  
Urlai per sovrastare quel suono orrendo che mi spaccava i timpani, mi si insinuava nel cervello come un ago rovente…  
“Il vero amore.”  
“Oh, _ma che cazzata!_ ”  
  
Silente ignorò quella scelta di lessico, continuò a restarsene lì immobile mentre io quasi mi contorcevo in ginocchio, oh ma non lo sentiva, come faceva a non sentirlo _e come facevo io a sentire lui che parlava!_  
  
“Il vero amore ha mosso la Stecca della Morte. Non era mai successo prima, l’hanno sempre usata _solo_ e _soltanto_ per uccidere.”  
  
Nonostante fossi certo di sanguinare - quanto meno dalla bocca, mi sentivo sapore di sangue sotto la lingua - feci lo sforzo di raddrizzarmi e guardarlo.  
Lui era sempre lì, _impassibile_.  
  
“ _...E che diavolo é la ‘ Stecca della Morte’ ?_ ”  
“ Non deve saperlo, Draco. _Non deve sapere che ce l’hai tu. Nascondiglielo assolutamente._ ”  
  
Mi scosse - mi aveva afferrato per le spalle con violenza, precipitavo in quegli occhi azzurri, ora leggermente sgranati - “Hai capito?” - “ _Sì, sì, ho capito!_ ”  
  
  
Poi il campo, l’erba, la città in lontananza, il brutto sobborgo Babbano con i palazzi sporchi, tutto, compresi me e Silente - _tutto_ \- esplose e si ritirò nel nulla.


	51. 51

_Poi mi misi a camminare.  
Certo che i Babbani erano proprio strani.  
Come facevano a vivere lì? C’erano mostri di cemento alla mia destra, erano passati anni da quando mi ero lasciato Silente alle spalle. Anni, forse secoli. Sapete come succede con i sogni, questo é perfettamente normale. Mi lasciavo alle spalle il pezzo di terra inaridito, quel marciume schifoso di rete… e non mi sembrava di essere nella stesso posto, era notte.  
Ma avevo passato il ponte… quella strada era lunghissima, continuavo a camminare, dio ma com’era possibile vivere davvero là dentro? Vedevo un cencio dondolare da una finestra al sesto piano.  
Subito attaccato c’era un mostro di cemento identico!  
Niente erba di fronte a quei formicai. C’era la strada, piena di quelle cose infernali di metallo che sferragliavano, producevano un rumore orribile e gettavano nell’aria quella puzza micidiale.  
Perché la puzza era dappertutto, era l’unica onnipresente regina della scena.  
Più camminavo, più i mostri di metallo mi sfrecciavano minacciosi accanto, più la sentivo.  
Ma si poteva vivere come se niente fosse in quel fetore?  
  
Ogni volta che uno di quei trabiccoli orrendi arrivava a tutta velocità sussultavo e sobbalzavo nell’assoluta certezza che stesse per venirmi addosso.  
Invece il ruggito non era per me, i mostri di metallo continuavano a filare oltrepassandomi.  
Dopo un po’ smisi di sobbalzare ad ogni ruggito.  
L’importante era camminare.  
  
  
Ma dio santo, che puzza!  
  
“Lo so, é lo smog.”  
  
C’era Luna Lovegood seduta in una specie di cabina metallica.  
  
Mi fermai. Se ne stava seduta in quello che sembrava l’avanzo di un mostro metallico come una regina sul trono. Giallo, il suo vestito era giallo da fare male agli occhi, portava un vistoso girasole giallo appuntato tra i capelli e reggeva una birra nella mano destra.  
  
“Che cos’è lo smog?”  
“Il respiro dei mostri di metallo.”  
“Ah.”  
  
Era l’unica cosa colorata in tutto quel grigio. Il grigio era onnipresente. Dal  nulla, trasse una birra anche per me. Mi piaceva moltissimo, mi era sempre piaciuta moltissimo.  
  
La portai alle labbra mentre mi incantavo sull’orlo del suo abito. Era ricamato in un modo assurdo, che non avevo mai visto prima. Il suo non era un abito che chi abitava nei formicai sul margine sinistro della strada piena di mostri sparati a tutta velocità poteva immaginare… anzi, doveva stare attenta perché se i Babbani nei mostri di metallo l’avessero vista… ma poi l’orlo ricamato di perle e conchiglie brillò di fronte ai miei occhi aprendosi su qualcos’altro come una voragine ondeggiante.  
  
  
Una tenda da matrimonio di quelle grandi e lussuose crollava su se’ stessa come un gigante ferito.  
Le persone che si trovavano sul prato ora deserto avevano urlato correndo da tutte le parti e Smaterializzandosi.  
  
Figure nere sfrecciavano ridendo tra le macerie di una festa abbandonata sul più bello, calpestando piatti e resti di piccole sedie dorate. Uno degli incappucciati si arrestò con uno sciaguattio, aveva appena messo il piede nel fango.  
Era uno stagno proprio schifoso anche senza tutti gli Gnomi intorno.  
  
Cercava Potter. Riprese a correre, metà zoppicando metà arrancando, le enormi spalle curve.  
Le persone che lo aspettavano terrorizzate nel porcile a più piani sapevano dov’era. Lo avevano quasi preso, si era appena Smaterializzato. Loro sapevano dove si era nascosto. Sfondò la porta con un calcio, mentre i suoi compagni lo raggiungevano ansimanti.  
Doveva consegnare Potter all’Oscuro Signore, fosse l’ultima cosa che faceva.  
  
Ma la donna grassa e bassa teneva la bocca serrata anche mentre le puntava la bacchetta alla tempia. Lui la strattonava forte per quei suoi capelli rossi, mentre la maledizione Cruciatus volava e volava… ma lei non ne aveva abbastanza, avrebbe finito per staccarsi la lingua. Era una sensazione frustrante, specialmente perché suo marito non la smetteva più di urlare.  
Allora sarebbe passato ai suoi figli. Anche quello gravemente malato, se era vero che aveva la Spruzzolosi. Non era necessario avvicinarsi, del resto.  
Niente.  
Quella stupida scuoteva la testa e piangeva. La strattonò rabbiosamente, sentì alcuni capelli venire via dalla sua testa.  
Stava per lasciar perdere la donna e raggiungere suo marito che era stato immobilizzato al centro della stanza, ma poi uno dei suoi compagni gli batté impazientemente sulla spalla.  
  
“Lascia perdere, Yaxley é riuscito ad avere indicazioni precise da lui. Tottenham Court Road. Forza, ho anche la Pozione, muoviamoci!”  
  
  
“Io devo essere svenuta, adesso. Papà mi ha preso la mano mentre si Smaterializzava… ma avevo battuto la testa contro qualcosa.”  
  
Non mi sentivo più le labbra. Le tenevo spalancate mentre fissavo il vuoto.  
  
Chi si stava… dove… un matrimonio… avevano organizzato un matrimonio a casa dei Weasley, ma…  
  
“Non temere, Harry ce l’ha fatta anche questa volta.”  
  
  
Luna Lovegood era il sole - bruciava così forte, benefico e intenso, bruciava in sprezzo del metallo incandescente, dei fumi tossici, delle nubi violacee basse e dense sulle nostre teste, c’era solo lei, bruciava forte, senza spegnersi, benedetta Luna - spero che Tiger si comporti bene con te perché davvero…  
  
 “Si beh, adesso é meglio che torni di là, però. Ti sentirai un po’ male. Io scivolo da quando avevo sei anni. Ma tu non riesci proprio a controllarti. Scivoli nella testa della gente, però. Io non ci riesco. Com’è?”_  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
  
“Draco… Draco svegliati.”  
  
  
_Nausea_.  
  
La mia _nausea_ aveva un volto, un nome ed un corpo: quelli di mia zia intenta a scuotermi dolcemente per la spalla.  
  
Aprii le palpebre mettendola letalmente a fuoco.  
  
Sembrava sconvolta ed euforica al tempo stesso. Parlava a voce molto bassa. Doveva essere notte fonda: la luce sul comodino che mi ero dimenticato di spegnere annegava in un mare di tenebre.  
  
“L’Oscuro Signore ha chiesto espressamente di te…”  
_Oh no_ …  
Il profilo scarno di mia zia Bellatrix tremolò mentre mi rimettevo a sedere con un gemito. La testa mi martellava ritmicamente, dolorosamente… dovevo recuperare la lastra di freddo marmo a cui aggrapparmi come una zattera. _Subito. Ora_.  
  
“Non vuole punirti… vuole il tuo aiuto.”  
  
“Per… _cosa_?”  
  
Mi aggrappai giusto in tempo, la mia mente smise di ondeggiare in balia di quel mare acido mentre mia zia mi fissava dritto negli occhi.  
  
_Ero in salvo. Ce l’avevo fatta_. Il marmo era saldo sotto il mio corpo. Avevo chiuso la mente… potevo galleggiare nel mare di acido, non mi avrebbe corroso anima e corpo.  
  
“Rowle aveva Potter in pugno, appena due ore fa. Se lo é lasciato sfuggire nella Londra Babbana…”  
  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
Sanguinava.  
  
Era lo stesso uomo che aveva torturato i Weasley, che aveva distrutto la festa di matrimonio di chissà chi e sanguinava sul pavimento della mia sala da pranzo deserta. Lo sapevo, lo avevo visto.  
  
Il caminetto era spento e buio, ma vedevo chiaramente l’Oscuro Signore profilato nella luce cruda e gialla del lampadario. Non avevamo mai tenuto la luce accesa nel cuore della notte… non quella brutta luce gialla.  
  
Si voltò verso di me ignorando i rantoli di Rowle. Aveva la bacchetta ancora stretta nelle lunghe dita ceree.  
  
Mi _sorrise_.  
  
“Draco. Ti stavo aspettando. Zia Bella ti ha già detto che cos’ha fatto questa feccia?”  
  
Guardai Rowle, disteso in terra sulla schiena. I suoi occhi sbarrati non vedevano niente, un filo di saliva correva all’angolo delle labbra spalancate. Ciò nonostante continuava a sussultare di dolore,  emettendo piccoli gemiti.  
  
“Si, Mio Signore, ne sono al corrente.”  
  
Un muscolo sulla guancia tozza e mal sbarbata di Rowle prese a contrarsi sotto il mio sguardo.  
  
  
“Sai anche che ho dovuto infrangere l’Incantesimo di Memoria che sono riusciti a fargli?”  
  
“No Mio Signore, non lo sapevo.”  
  
_Non potevo smettere di fissare l’uomo in agonia, sentivo ogni suo respiro raschiare l’aria_.  
Le mani che raspavano il petto e ricadevano erano le stesse che mi avevano violato e schiaffeggiato.  
Quella bocca rigida e contratta dal terrore aveva sorriso, articolando con immenso piacere i suoi innumerevoli ‘ _puttanella_ ’.  
  
“Proprio così. Vergognoso. Assolutamente vergognoso.”  
  
In quel momento qualcosa mi oltrepassò frusciando e sibilando.  
  
Qualcosa di _enorme,_ che strisciava sul pavimento.  
  
Anche Rowle lo sentì e questo parve ridare fiato alla sua gola: al passaggio di Nagini iniziò ad emettere rochi guaiti di supplica.  
  
Lo _guardavo_.  
  
Il suo testone biondo e squadrato sollevato a mostrare il collo tozzo, la cicatrice sulla guancia, fin quasi all’occhio. Aveva i capelli impastati di detriti, sudore e sporco. Da biondi che erano non se ne capiva quasi più il colore.  
  
_Ghignava e mi schiaffeggiava. Ghignava, violentava mia madre. Violentava me. Scacciava mio padre come l’ultimo dei servi mentre approfittava di sua moglie e di suo figlio._  
  
“A te l’onore, Draco…”  
  
Senza rendermene conto la mia mano destra era scivolata nella tasca.  
  
Strinsi le dita intorno al manico della bacchetta.  
  
  
“ _Crucio_!”  
  
  
Sembrò rimpicciolire, raggrinzirsi come un frutto secco.  
  
“Bravissimo… bravissimo…”  
  
La gioia dell’Oscuro Signore era solo una nota musicale troppo alta al margine del mio capo visivo, non lo vedevo, potevo solo percepirlo ritto in piedi al mio fianco, l’orizzonte era completamente rosso come il lampo che aveva attraversato il salotto.  
_Io guardavo Rowle._  
Anche i suoi occhi erano fissi nei miei ora, _sbarrati e terrorizzati._  
  
Un senso di piacere mi colmò da capo a piedi, sentii il cuore schizzarmi in gola, mettersi a battere come mai aveva battuto e cantato prima.  
  
_Oh si._  
  
“Davvero molto bravo, Draco…”  
  
La bocca di Rowle tremò atteggiandosi in una supplica senza sonoro, le labbra che mi erano così familiari lasciarono intravedere il bianco dei denti mentre riprendeva fiato.  
Mosse la bocca a vuoto per un secondo, poi sentii un suono rasposo venire da lì dentro: “ _Draco…_ ”  
  
  
_Te la ricordi quella volta nella biblioteca, Draco? Ansimava così forte che pensavi gli sarebbe scoppiato il cuore.  
Ti strappò via la tunica, la appallottolò e la gettò nel fuoco. La tua bella tunica di seta verde.   
Gocce della sua saliva e del suo sudore ti sono atterrate sul collo.   
Non sei mai riuscito a lavare via quello schifo, mai. _   
  
Mi bastò sentire il mio nome srotolarsi, esalare così _diretto al nulla_ da quella bocca, o almeno bastò alla nuova cosa che sentivo danzare dentro di me: “ _Crucio_.”  
  
   
_Che suono meraviglioso, che cosa meravigliosa._  
  
“Crucio!”  
  
_Più sgorgava e più ne volevo, di più, di più._  
  
  
“Ancora una volta, Rowle, o vuoi che la facciamo finita e ti diamo in pasto a Nagini?”  
  
“ _Crucio_!”  
  
_Di più, cazzo di più, era bellissimo, si cazzo contorciti, godo e rido, fino a…_  
  
...fino all’odore salmastro di un vecchio bagno con il suo lavandino pulito alla meno peggio e  i rubinetti di sicuro pieni di ruggine.  
  
_Fino agli occhi di Harry, verdi e spalancati e pieni di terrore che mi agganciavano, precipitando nei miei._  
  
_Dovevo essermi immobilizzato con la bacchetta in mano, anche se non potevo saperlo.  
Se l’Oscuro Signore aveva notato la cosa, io di certo non potevo sentire la sua voce._  
  
Harry era piegato in due sul lavandino, indossava un paio di vecchi jeans ed aveva bisogno di farsi la barba nonché un bagno, c’era fango sulle mani con cui si teneva la fronte che esplodeva dal dolore. _C’era uno squarcio enorme sulla sua fronte ed io vi precipitavo come attraverso un lago gelido.  
  
Ci guardammo. So che per alcuni istanti lui guardò dentro di me ed io guardai dentro di lui e seppi che era proprio vero: l'Amore é un bastardo che ti fotte senza speranza._  
  
Mi vide stringere la bacchetta con tutte le forze, in piedi nel mio salotto. Mi vidi quasi chino su Rowle tanto mi ero sbilanciato, vide i denti che avevo scoperto senza accorgermene in una smorfia feroce…  
  
“Fallo, o sarai tu a subire la mia collera!”  
  
  
_Harry strinse forte le palpebre arrossate, ma non per non vedere il pavimento lurido accanto al lavandino. “No… lui no… per favore… non farmi vedere... che uccide, che tortura, che diventa come quelli... ti prego, ti prego, ti prego...”_  
  
Sentivo freddo.  
Il freddo avvolgeva la cosa rossa che mi guizzava ancora dentro e che non era più calda e confortevole.  
  
_Sapeva di sangue.  
Aveva sete di sangue._  
Veniva da me. Avevo allevato quella cosa _schifosa_ come un cucciolo, _coccolandola_.  
  
  
“Va bene, Bella… ma solo perché ha fatto enormi progressi.”  
  
  
_Non devi vomitare, non devi vomitare, non azzardarti a vomitare_ \- me lo ripetevo indietreggiando verso il camino, la bacchetta bassa lungo il fianco, le gambe che non mi reggevano più.  
Rowle era un fagotto inanimato nella sua tunica nera.  
Mia zia lo scavalcò con un piccolo balzo.  
  
“Lasciamolo guardare.”  
  
“Si, lasciamolo guardare. Sembra che tutto il suo assistere alla fine abbia portato a qualcosa, no?”  
  
“Si, Mio Signore… finalmente…”  
  
“Devi essere orgogliosa di tuo nipote, Bella. Io lo sarei.”  
  
“Molto orgogliosa, Mio Signore.”  
  
“ _Peccato che Lord Voldemort non manchi mai di mantenere la parola data. Sarebbe pessimo iniziare proprio ora, non credi?_ ”  
  
“… Mio Signore!”  
  
“ _Crucio_!”  
  
Lo sentii arrivare _prima ancora_ di sentire il dolore esplodere.  
  
Strinsi i denti fino a farli scricchiolare, aderii con la schiena alla poltrona. Non mossi un muscolo, non gridai e non scivolai in terra.  
Non volevo che mia mi vedessero in faccia, fissavo l’interno nero e polveroso del caminetto.  
  
“Bene. Adesso torniamo a noi, Rowle…”  
  
_Non avrei mai più torturato nessuno in vita mia._  
  
Mai, mai più nessuno.  
  
Adesso sapevo _com’era._  
  
Mai più, nessuno.


	52. 52

Dopo tutto, Rowle venne risparmiato.  
  
Zia Bellatrix e l’Oscuro Signore lo torturarono ancora per diverse ore. Dosarono accuratamente il dolore non eccedendo mai nemmeno durante i picchi più aspri di ferocia.  
Minuto dopo minuto le sue urla divenivano più incerte, riducendosi in certi gemiti sottili, simili al suono che avrebbe potuto fare un bambino molto piccolo privato della madre.  
Non mi dedicarono più alcuna attenzione dopo avermi mostrato le conseguenze della disobbedienza… fecero come se io non ci fossi, eppure niente mi aveva mai dato in vita mia una simile sensazione di controllo.  
Era come essere sotto una grande lente di ingrandimento ad attendere di finire bruciato dai raggi solari.  
Le maledizioni volavano e volavano. Gli girarono intorno un paio di volte… ad ogni Cruciatus il volto di mia zia trascolorava, ghignava, rideva. Lei si muoveva con lentezza, come se assaporasse ogni singolo istante, lo sguardo fisso sull’uomo riverso a terra.  
La luce che entrava dalle alte finestre del salone cambiò scavando i suoi contorni, annerendoli nel crepuscolo fino a farla somigliare ad una maschera grottesca.  
La guardai senza vederla veramente finché quel suo muoversi intorno alla vittima ed il balugino del suo sorriso non divennero una danza monotona, ripetitiva.  
Indossava un abito di seta nera che frusciava, i ricami sulle maniche scintillavano ogni volta che alzava la bacchetta.  
C’era uno strato di polvere sul lampadario, lo vedevo in quella brutta, ostinata luce giallognola.  
Avevano fatto sostituire le tende strappate, non erano più quelle verdi. Queste erano rosse, non c’entravano nulla con il resto dell’arredamento e sembravano essere state schiaffate lì solo per coprire le finestre.  
  
L’orologio sopra il camino scandiva quel mio lento terribile abituarmi all’orrore, trasformandolo nel fondale sbiadito di una rappresentazione teatrale che avevo già imparato a memoria per averla vista troppe volte.  
  
Le ombre del crepuscolo morirono nell’azzurro spettrale di quelle più fonde e nere della vera e propria sera. Il mio stomaco gorgogliava. Quella era l’ora di cena. Era sempre stata l’ora di cena, da che ricordassi. Lo stomaco mi si contraeva di protesta, avrei dovuto sentire i morsi della fame invece non sentivo assolutamente niente, nessun _appetito_.  
  
_Potevo vedere nella mente di Harry._  
  
Rowle ebbe una specie di scatto sul pavimento, mia zia gli mollò un calcio spostandosi dall’altro lato per poterlo guardare in faccia, inclinando pensosamente il capo di lato.  
  
Potevo vedere nella mente di Harry, ma non avevo alcun potere su quello. Lui poteva vedere nella mia. Mi aveva visto lì in piedi nell’atto di torturare Rowle… rabbrividii.  
  
_Ci eravamo guardati negli occhi come se bastasse allungare una mano… appena qualche centimetro per toccarci._  
  
Ero scosso dai brividi.  
  
.  
Non sapevo perché mi mettevo a pensarci solo in quel momento, perché mi ci era voluto tanto per realizzare fino in fondo quella faccenda. Forse perché  mi era successo anche la notte in cui Silente era morto, forse perché mi succedevano cose del genere in continuazione, non avevo mai… _pensato veramente a quello._  
Ebbi bisogno di muovermi, distendere le braccia almeno, troppo fermo com’ero nella stessa posizione, di chiudere gli occhi su quella scena troppo conosciuta e respirare a fondo.  
In quel piccolo buio che tuttavia non riusciva a tenere fuori i suoni - zia Bellatrix ridacchiò - _lo cercai._  
  
Mossi la lingua contro il palato, deglutii. Lo cercai così ardentemente da farmi male in modo fisico, da infilarmi le unghie nei palmi serrati a pugno.  
_Vennero i ricordi, potenti come un veleno lì in agguato da sempre._  
Venne la sensazione palpitante delle sue dita sui fianchi, ma era la pelle morta e traslucida delle emozioni di ieri.  
Venne il suono vibrante attraverso i mesi della sua voce che mi incitava mentre i nostri corpi imparavano furiosamente l’uno addosso all’altro.  
E poi venne il desiderio. Amaro, doloroso e fortissimo, così violento da seccarmi la bocca, da richiamare le lacrime… lacrime che ricacciai prontamente indietro.  
_Ma Harry non venne._  
  
  
* *  
  
“Draco?”  
  
Spalancai gli occhi.  
  
“Si, zia.”  
  
Lei ridacchiò, divertita. Quel suono echeggiò producendo una strana eco stridula.  
Mi guardai intorno sbattendo le palpebre, grato di due cose: che ormai fosse notte fonda, che la l’illuminazione giallastra del nostro salone non riuscisse a scovarmi nel mio cono d’ombra di fronte al caminetto.  
  
“Non ho detto niente, non ancora. Mi chiedevo se avessi voglia di cenare. Tua madre ha già cenato in stanza, anche oggi é andata a letto presto.”  
  
Fissai il punto del pavimento in cui c’era stato Rowle riverso in agonia, ma era vuoto.  
  
Il salone era deserto a parte me e lei. L’Oscuro Signore se n’era andato.  
  
“Si, zia…” mormorai pacatamente a quell’odore di mesto, opulente abbandono.  
  
Mi alzai lentamente in piedi mentre lei schizzava allegramente verso le cucine chiamando a gran voce il nostro Elfo.  
  
Sulle gambe intorpidite mossi qualche passo in direzione del lucido tavolo di mogano.  
  
La superficie lucida rifletté il mio volto mentre mi sedevo. Silenzio. Assoluto ed atipico per l’ora di cena, mi chiesi quanti altri giorni così avrei vissuto in quella casa prima di impazzire… prima di fare la fine di Rowle.  
  
Deglutii saliva dal sapore amaro, per la prima volta desiderai qualcosa da bere, mi sentivo morire di sete.  
  
E _pensavo_.  
  
Non riuscivo a smettere di pensare in tutto quel silenzio, circondato da quelle ricche rovine.  
Erano pensieri amari, fuggevoli e distanti e permeati di un desiderio che non se ne andava.  
_Se puoi vedere dove si trova… allora… l’Oscuro Signore vorrà usarti per stanarlo. Forse potresti… se lo lasciassi entrare, la tua famiglia tornerebbe…  
  
No._  
  
(Rabbrividii di nuovo sbattendo i denti come se la temperatura fosse scesa sotto lo zero al suono di quel limpido, deciso pensiero.)  
  
_Non_ lo avrei fatto.  
  
_Non avrei mai lasciato che vedesse dove si trovava Harry._  
Nessun altro poteva immaginare che condividessimo quei bizzarri flash, che io potessi vedere ciò che vedeva lui e sapere esattamente dove si trovava, e nessuno lo avrebbe saputo. Mai.  
  
  
_Ma anche lui ha accesso a determinate cose, Draco. Ci hai pensato?_  
  
  
“Carne, signore?”  
  
“Si, certo. Basta così. Versami del vino.”  
  
La mano destra mi tremava leggermente ma dovevo sforzarmi di tenere lo sguardo basso, di fingermi impegnato a tagliare la carne - dall’altro lato del tavolo mio padre e mia zia sedevano a qualche posto di distanza.  
  
“Porta altro vino, stupida creatura. E non allungarlo così tanto!”  
  
_Harry non é un bravo Occlumante. Tu sei straordinario. Basterà che non lo lasci entrare…_  
  
“Com’è finita?” - una voce bassa, poco più di un sussurro a mala pena riconoscibile: quella di mio padre.  
  
“Lo ha risparmiato, ma ne avrà ancora per due settimane. Cane rognoso…”  
  
_… basterà che chiudi la mente, che non gli lasci vedere proprio tutto. Siete solo tu e lui, funzionerà. Funzionerà. Nessun…_  
“Questa settimana iniziano con… _Draco_?”  
  
“Che cosa c’è, ragazzo?”  
  
Avevo quasi lasciato cadere il bicchiere: diedi in un colpo di tosse portandomelo così in fretta alle labbra da rischiare di macchiarmi di vino. Sentii gli occhi pallidi di mio padre indugiarmi addosso per qualche istante, potevo percepire il suo volto scrutarmi - _oddio stai calmo. Stai calmo, é successo solo quando era ad Azkaban e poi non é sicuro che ti abbia visto, lo sai, non ha detto niente, non hai mai fatto parola di Harry, non c’entra, lui non c’entra assolutamente niente._  
  
“Le convocazioni dei Nati Babbani sono già iniziate, Lucius. Oh, sarà divertente! Indovina chi hanno beccato mentre cercava di lasciare il paese questa mattina? Arnold McKinnon!”  
  
“Il Mezzosangue che ha sposato quella segretaria Purosangue dell’Ufficio Regolamentazione e Controllo dei Mezzi di Trasporto Magici?”  
  
“Proprio lui! Oh, avrei voluto esserci! Dicono che piangeva, mentre…”  
  
Non ascoltavo e non _partecipavo_.  
Cercavo di calmarmi, di riordinare i miei pensieri e di convincermi che mio padre avesse ben altro per la testa che la volta in cui mi aveva visto _baciare_ Harry.  
  
_Magari pensa di esserselo solo sognato. Stai tranquillo._ _Se veramente si fosse reso conto che ciò che ha visto é reale pensi che sarebbe così tranquillo? Pensi che non avrebbe fatto fuoco e fiamme?_  
  
“… incendiato l’orlo della tunica davanti a tutti!”  
_Ma non é lo stesso uomo di un tempo. Guardalo, Draco._  
  
Gli mancava la vita che conduceva sempre. Gli mancava la sua casa - mancava anche a me, quella non era più veramente casa nostra.  
Odiavo vederlo abbassare lo sguardo, ritirarsi per ore ed ore nel suo studio a fare chissà cosa, immerso in chissà quali pensieri. Non erano pensieri belli, lo diceva quel suo volto pallido cereo e teso più che mai.  
Si vergognava, da quando non aveva più una bacchetta. Si vergognava dopo come l’Oscuro Signore lo aveva trattato… si vergognava di non essere riuscito a fare niente per me e mia madre. Non sapevo se avessero parlato tra di loro dopo quella terribile volta in cui avevo visto mia madre urlargli contro quelle cose, ma qualcosa mi diceva di no.  
_Mio padre non era uno che veniva a patti facilmente con la vergogna._  
Non ci era _abituato_ , ecco tutto.  
_E poi siamo tutti soli. Soli con noi stessi, chiusi nella nostra paura._  
  
Era vero. Uno potrebbe pensare che certe cose...  avvicinino ... _ma la verità é che di fronte al terrore, uno é sempre solo._  
Proprio così.  
_Soli più che mai._  
  
Mio padre semplicemente si era chiuso in quell’espressione strana, vitrea che prima di Azkaban non aveva mai avuto. Non aveva bussato alla porta della mia stanza neppure una volta in tutto quel tempo -  mi ero accorto per la prima volta in vita mia di quanto spesso lo facesse prima - e guardando in volto mia madre _certe volte mi veniva da pensare che per lei le cose non dovessero essere diverse._  
Facevo spesso colazione con mia madre in quei giorni e lei non parlava _mai_ di lui.  
Abbassava gli occhi, faceva finta che non fosse successo niente. Faceva finta che tutto fosse _normale_.  
  
“Avrebbero dovuto bruciargli la casa. Feccia…”  
Anche a conversazioni come quella avevo assistito almeno un milione di altre volte.  
La voce melliflua, pungente che sentivo somigliava incredibilmente a quella che avevo conosciuto in tempi migliori, ma c’era qualcosa lì dentro.  
Qualcosa di _amaro_.  
  
“No, basta dolce.”  
“Cerca di mangiare un po’ di più, ragazzo. Sei pallido.”  
“Sciocchezze. Draco ha il mio stesso colorito. Non siamo pallidi, siamo diafani.”  
“Oh- oh, e se lo dice il mio diafano cognato, allora é legge!”  
Mio padre emise una specie di risatina sprezzante.  
  
Tagliai l’ultimo pezzo di torta e mi domandai se mia madre si fosse già addormentata nella sua stanza.  
  
Loro parlavano e parlavano fissandosi come se litigassero, i piatti erano ormai stati portati via, mio padre teneva le lunghe mani intrecciate accanto ad un bicchiere di brandy, le guance di mia zia erano leggermente arrossate.  
Si interruppe per indirizzarmi una lunga occhiata attenta mentre mi alzavo ed auguravo loro la buonanotte. Non incrociai quello sguardo, anche se forse lui cercò il mio.  
Non mi guardava come cinque secondi prima guardava mia zia… ed io non potevo proprio sopportare _l’odore della vergogna._  
  
  
* *  
  
  
Decisi di andare a farmi un lungo bagno prima di salire in stanza e provare a dormire.  
Ne sentivo la necessità fisica: volevo riempire la vasca di pietra al pian terreno dei miei aromi preferiti, immergermi fino al collo e lasciare che i vapori si portassero via un po’ di quei giorni.  
  
Così svoltai a destra dopo l’arco del salone. Mi lasciai alle spalle le voci di mio padre e di mia zia.  
  
Il bagno mi fece effettivamente bene: so che restai per più di un’ora lì dentro a respirare ed ispirare, immerso nel silenzio e nel gocciolio metodico dell’acqua contro la pietra.  
Adoravo quella stanza da bagno, sterminata e scavata direttamente nella pietra attraverso la magia.  
Quando uscii era notte fonda, non era caldo e nonostante fosse estate una nebbia gelida premeva contro le finestre che davano sul giardino.  
Mi strinsi forte nell’accappatoio caldo. Sapevo da cosa derivavano quella nebbia, quel clima atipico nel cuore dell’estate.  
_Dissennatori a piede libero._  
  
Per salire in stanza passai di nuovo di fronte all’arco dell’entrata del salotto - e vidi che la luce era ancora accesa.  
  
“Senza bacchetta, dici… senza bacchetta, adesso _vedi_ …!”  
Seguì una risata simile ad un urlo sbeffeggiante ed un rumore pesante, quello di una sedia che raschiava rumorosamente il pavimento, poi nell’arco tra il salone e le scale entrò mia zia: a dire il vero non toccava terra, scalciava e rideva e si dibatteva mentre mio padre la trascinava di peso tenendola per la vita.  
Il vestito le era scivolato fino alla vita come se avesse appena lottato, sotto non portava niente, i suoi seni dondolavano liberi oltre la pesante chioma nera. Quando mio padre liberò la mano destra per afferrarne di scatto uno  lei gli mollò un gomitata.  
  
“Brutta _puttana_!”  
“Che hai detto, _eunuco_?”  
“Come mi hai chiamato?”  
Ma _ridevano_.  
Si ringhiavano addosso e _ridevano_.  
  
Poi lui la lanciò di peso contro il divano e le si buttò addosso.  
  
Succedeva _spesso_.  
Succedeva ogni _santa, fottuta volta che lei si fermava da noi._  
_Tutte le cazzo di volte… e le stanze al piano superiore erano piene di incantesimi Insonorizzanti… anche la mia… e non capivo perché diavolo non potessero andarsene altrove…_  
  
“Se ti azzardi a mordermi ti affatturo i denti tra di loro!”  
“No, no - e diavolo, aspetta un momento, aspetta… ti devo… _cazzo_ , Lucius, _ti ho detto aspetta un attimo!_ ”  
“Si, si… così recuperare la bacchetta… come no…”  
“No!” - Ridendo - “No _davvero, non ci ho pensato, ma é meglio che non_ …”  
“Che c’è, hai dei rimorsi di coscienza? Uh?” - Suono di baci, liquido, e _altri suoni liquidi_ ,  
oh Merlino, stavo per voltarmi: _non volevo assistere, davvero_ , non ne sentivo la necessità:  
ma mi ero bloccato di spalle, con il piede destro sul primo gradino delle scale mentre mia zia - le cosce completamente nude e sollevate intorno ai fianchi di mio padre - prendeva a respingerlo e a cercare di dirgli… _cosa_?  
  
_Ma poi che me ne importava?_  
  
“Adesso non dirmi che tiri fuori tua sorella!”  
“Non… non é questo!”  
“Secondo me é questo, invece. Adesso però é tardi…”  
“ _Cazzo, fammi rialzare, cazzo!_ ”  
  
Silenzio.  
  
Avevano bevuto… o meglio, avevo visto bere solo mio padre.  
  
Non potevo vederli, ma sentivo la strana attonita sospensione che era calata come un enorme peso dopo l’urlo rauco di mia zia Bellatrix.  
Parve durare un secolo.  
  
“ _Sono incinta._ ”


	53. 53

_Fuggito, dal Ministero.  
Fuggito ancora una volta, Yaxley furente.  
Nati Babbani a giudizio… più di venti persone fuggite ( tratte in salvo) da Potter._  
  
L’Oscuro Signore avrebbe potuto digrignare i denti fino a sprizzare fiamme - ed i suoi occhi rossi lampeggiavano su di noi… _ma non c’era niente che potesse fare contro Potter, neppure quella volta._  
  
Il venti agosto l’Oscuro Signore scaricava quella collera sulla sua personalissima valvola di sfogo, facendoci visita per scaraventare mio padre a terra _ma riservargli solo due volte la Maledizione Cruciatus._ Preferì colpirlo forte con una serie di calci tra le gambe.  
Lui guaì - mi ghiacciò le vene quel suono - i capelli chiari gli coprivano completamente il volto.  
E fu _tutto_.  
Se ne andò com’era venuto, scomparendo in un turbine nero.  
  
* *  
  
Avevo immaginato gli sguardi riverenti, terrorizzati ed ammirati di tutta la Scuola mentre progettavo l’assassinio di Silente.  
Mi aggrappavo all’immagine di me trionfante con la bacchetta in mano, il Preside morto ai miei piedi. Gli altri Mangiamorte mi raggiungevano e mi accerchiavano, poco dopo sopraggiungeva anche l’Oscuro Signore. Davanti a tutti mi elogiava e proclamava l’inizio di un glorioso, sfrenato Impero di potere che vedeva me e la mia famiglia al posto d’onore.  
Mi vedevo sorridente passare per i corridoi e dispensare la morte - o la mia vendetta - a tutti quelli che avevano osato sottovalutarmi o ferirmi.  
  
Il primo di settembre arrivò nel ticchettio monotono della pioggia ed in quel clima pesante, grigio come piombo chiazzato di rosso: _sangue._  
Potter era ufficialmente ricercato come ‘persona informata in merito alla morte di Albus Silente’.  Fissai il giornale per ore… senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi dal suo nome.  
Severus venne nominato Preside, Alecto e suo fratello invece insegnavano rispettivamente Babbanologia e Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.  
Charity Burbage aveva sempre ‘ dato le dimissioni’ per ‘ ritirarsi a vita privata’.  
  
L’ultima sera prima della partenza scrissi a Tiger ed a Goyle per chiedergli se avessero saputo già le novità.  
Ma naturalmente immaginavo che fossero al corrente di quei cambiamenti. Nessuno dei due leggeva il giornale - Goyle aveva addirittura problemi con le frasi troppo lunghe - ma i loro padri continuavano a presenziare regolarmente le riunioni.  
Scrissi dopo mesi di silenzio indecifrabile da parte loro, dopo aver visto lo strano contegno dei loro padri, un tempo amici del mio.  
  
Scrissi perché tutte le volte che mi ero voltato cercandoli automaticamente mi ero reso conto di quanto fosse vuota quella casa d’estate senza una loro visita.  
  
Mi rispose soltanto Tiger - poche righe ma tracciate nitidamente, mi sorpresi nel notare quel cambiamento dopo aver fatto l’abitudine alle sue indecifrabili zampe di gallina.  
  
_Si, ho sentito questa mattina. A proposito, dicono che dovremo fare un questionario, quando torniamo a scuola. Lo devono fare tutti gli studenti. Ci vediamo il primo settembre._  
  
Anche se non lo vedevo da mesi sorrisi. ‘Questionario’ , ‘interrogazione’ e ‘ compito’ erano tutte parole che per Goyle significavano una cosa sola: compiti, studio, roba difficile. Per la ‘roba difficile’ lui sperava sempre in un mio aiuto. Aiuto che poi avrebbe trasmesso automaticamente a Tiger, _ovviamente_.  
  
La mia casa non era un luogo piacevole da frequentare.  
Non mi illudevo più in merito: la disgrazia puzzava come una rovina infetta, come un arto tranciato da una Maledizione, dove colpiva lasciava il segno, il suo marchio indelebile.  
  
_No, i Malfoy non erano una famiglia che gli altri Mangiamorte volevano più frequentare._  
  
  
* *  
  
  
Nessuno mi guardava, neppure i miei compagni di casa. Pioveva anche il giorno della partenza. Mia madre sembrava pallida come il cielo bianco sopra le nostre teste. Mi tenne stretto a lungo prima di lasciare che mi allontanassi lungo la banchina. Non potevo vedere i suoi occhi celati sotto l’ampio cappuccio del mantello, mi bastò la strana smorfia che vinse le sue labbra. Mi staccai quando si misero a tremare, non volevo vedere.  
  
Nessuno si voltò mentre passavo lungo il corridoio tra gli scompartimenti. Tiger e Goyle mi attendevano esattamente dietro l’entrata del vagone, creando un considerevole ingorgo: se ne stavano in piedi, tutti e due silenziosi e tesi. Mi sforzai di sorridere ma quegli occhi che mi ignoravano pesavano come una cappa.  
  
Mi sentivo come una bestia pericolosa. Tutti si accorgevano della mia presenza ma nessuno osava alzare gli occhi su di me.  
  
  
L’enorme elenco dei Nati Babbani che non si erano presentati agli Interrogatori era affisso alla bacheca principale della Sala Grande, era la prima cosa che vedevi entrando nel Castello.  
C’erano ovviamente quelli che avrebbero dovuto concludere la loro istruzione oppure presentarsi a Scuola quell’anno ma avevano mancato di farlo. Lessi ‘Hermione Granger’ tra i primi cinque nomi.  
  
I miei occhi si erano bloccati lungo i nomi di quella pergamena - per qualche ragione non sentivo più nemmeno il bisbiglio di sottofondo - non riuscivo a smettere di fissare in cima alla lista ‘ _Harry James Potter_ ’, in un feroce inchiostro rosso.  
  
Poi qualcuno mi urtò la spalla passando.  
Tiger e Goyle lo salutarono, quando lo sentii dire: “Buonasera, giovane Malfoy” sbattei finalmente le palpebre.  
  
Amycus Carrow si era messo in _ghingheri_.  
Il suo sorriso dai denti irregolari ed anneriti splendeva completo e soddisfatto - niente al mondo poteva incrinarlo.  
_Davvero, in ghingheri_ : indossava una tunica nera di una stoffa lucida chiusa fino al colletto, tra le mani nodose stringeva un frustino nero tendendolo alle due estremità.  
“Buonasera, Amycus…”  
Il suo sorriso si allargò - lo sentii indugiarmi addosso, appiccicarsi.  
“ _Professor_ Carrow.”  
Buttò lì.  
So che mi trattenni a stento dallo spalancare la bocca sdegnato - lui ammiccò impercettibilmente.  
Poi vidi che Tiger e Goyle si stavano muovendo smaniosi verso il nostro tavolo dove la confusione era ormai alle stelle e la gente si salutava, prendeva posto, aspettava la cena: ne approfittai. Scoccai uno sguardo gelido a Carrow - mi era rimasta almeno quella capacità, manifestare il mio disgusto di fronte a quella sequela di muti insulti. Carrow per tutta risposta ruppe in un ghigno sgangherato.  
  
  
* *  
  
“Qui… bisogna mettere ‘ _Purosangue_ ’, no?”  
“Ovviamente. Ma non preoccuparti… _noi_ non abbiamo niente da temere.”  
  
Tiger mi bisbigliava metodicamente addosso, io fissavo il mio test compilato alla meno peggio.  
Aspettavo che tutti gli altri finissero. Metà della classe era ancora china sui fogli.  
  
Alecto Carrow - nera, torva ed immensa, una specie di civetta deforme - aveva occhi avidi che scintillavano lungo i banchi.  
  
In fondo all’aula suo fratello si muoveva lentamente, scandendo bene i passi come se godesse di quel rumore metodico, cadenzato. _Potere_.  
  
Fuori pioveva di nuovo.  
  
Erano le nove del mattino, ci avevano convocati classe per classe, noi eravamo solo la sesta. Il primo giorno di Scuola non si sarebbero tenute lezioni, il primo giorno era dedicato ai questionari.  
Mi ero addormentato pensando al  nome di Harry vergato in inchiostro rosso appeso all’entrata della Scuola, avevo finito per sognarlo, i miei pensieri indugiarono ancora su di esso, in quel silenzio.  
_Una condanna muta… rossa come il sangue._  
  
_Una condanna…_  
  
Risuonò uno schiocco. Il suono di uno schiaffo.  
“Come sarebbe a dire ‘ Esseri Umani’! Ritenta, Paciock!”  
  
Molte teste si voltarono - oh non apertamente, le schiene non osavano sollevarsi, la classe tratteneva in respiro cercando di non dare l’impressione di essersi distratta.  
  
Continuai a fissare la pergamena di fronte a me sul banco.  
  
“Non ritento. Sono sicuro della risposta.”  
  
_Come un Mago deve considerare i Babbani: a) Animali b)Esseri Umani._        
  
Era la prima domanda del secondo foglio. Quel questionario doveva essere il capolavoro di Alecto,  lo leggevo nei suoi occhietti scuri scintillanti e famelici al momento fissi in fondo dell’aula.  
  
Quella era davvero la voce di Paciock?  
_Oh si, lo era._  
_Ma, dio… mi dava i brividi. Possibile che una voce del genere potesse scaturire dal ragazzetto goffo, cicciottello e sgraziato che era sempre stato?_  
  
“Te lo ripeto, Paciock. _Riconsidera alcune delle tue risposte._ ”  
Anche senza guardare sapevo che Carrow era chino su di lui, furente, con quella voce densa di oscena anticipazione. Ora nessuno guardava più verso il fondo dell’aula, la classe era come congelata. Tutti trattenevano il fiato in attesa… Silenzio.  
_Totale, gelido e ghiacciato._  
  
“Leggimi la domanda numero otto, Paciock!”  
  
Il latrato di Carrow esplose come un urlo di guerra.  
  
“ _Cosa un Mago dovrebbe fare quando si imbatte in un Nato Babbano: a) Considerare di parlare con il Nato Babbano dopo averlo scoperto b) Contattare immediatamente il Ministero della Magia, e nel frattempo impedire al Nato Babbano di fuggire._ ”  
  
  
Lesse Paciock senza inflessione, come avrebbe potuto leggere una qualsiasi lista di ingredienti, ma dio… quella voce. La sentivo vibrare come acciaio, calma e sicura come una rotta tracciata…  
a differenza di quella di Carrow. Ma come si faceva a leggere un elenco della spesa quando il Responsabile della Disciplina - Un Mangiamorte - ti parlava così…?  
“Sei davvero sicuro che _considereresti l’idea di parlare con il Nato Babbano dopo averlo scoperto_ , Paciock? Io penso di no.”  
Ci fu uno scricchiolio sinistro, come di una frusta pronta a tendersi. Sembrava altissimo, feriva le orecchie, non si sentiva nemmeno respirare in quell’aula…  
  
“ _Io penso che puoi succhiarmi il cazzo, Carrow._ ”  
  
  
Un banco si rovesciò producendo un boato, _la fine del mondo._  
  
“Crucio!” - Paciock la pagò cara  - _urlò ed urlò_ , io gettai al vento ogni cautela: serrai le palpebre forte. Non mi importava se mi stessero guardando o meno.  
Intorno a me era esploso il finimondo, ma non da parte dei miei compagni. Alla mia sinistra sentii una voce di ragazza rompere in un singhiozzo soffocato - da parte loro fu tutto.  
Alecto sghignazzava anelante, suo fratello continuava ad urlare… lei scagliò la seconda Maledizione Cruciatus ridendo di piacere.  
“Sei una patetica vergogna, un'onta al nome stesso di Mago, un Traditore del tuo Sangue!”  
  
* *  
  
Non mi voltai mai a guardare Paciock nemmeno quando fu il momento di alzarsi. Non lo trattennero e non continuarono a torturarlo 'perché era solo il primo giorno!' Carrow arrivò quasi a sputargli addosso al momento di ritirare i questionari, lo vidi passare di fronte al mio banco livido in volto, gli occhi evidentemente sempre fissi su Paciock.  
Aveva lo stesso sguardo di quando uccideva: ormai conoscevo quel lampo ferino, quel tic che gli increspava golosamente, orribilmente gli angoli delle labbra.  
  
  
Neville Paciock resse in tutto tre mesi di Scuola.  
Dopo di che non venne espulso, _oh no: si rese irreperibile._  
  
Accadde alla fine di una lezione di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.  
  
I Carrow stranamente lo avevano lasciato perdere dopo il primo giorno. Avevano avuto altri svaghi, molti nuovi studenti da terrorizzare, punizioni da infliggere sotto lo sguardo impassibile, scuro del nuovo Preside - che pretendeva di visionare ogni castigo prima che venisse applicato ed in un bel po’ di occasioni aveva dovuto apportare delle modifiche. Poi _quel giorno_ Alecto lo indicò con un sorriso.  
  
Eravamo tutti schierati intorno ad un ragazzino del primo anno, un piccolo dai capelli castani che gemeva e si contorceva sul pavimento. Sembrava davvero minuscolo nella sua divisa nuova.  
  
“Forza, Paciock.”  
  
  
Stavamo studiando la Maledizione Cruciatus.  
  
Paciock si rifiutò. Usò lo stesso tono che aveva usato con il fratello di Alecto, quella volta non potei evitare di guardarlo… _e quasi sussultai._  
Non era più il ragazzino grassoccio cresciuto solo in altezza, era… acciaio.  
Il ragazzino con gli occhi umidi e la perenne impressione di imbarazzo aveva guance tremolanti, spesso umide di lacrime, non avevo mai incrociato il suo sguardo perché non lo alzava mai: questo fissava Carrow senza battere ciglio. Il suo volto un po’ smunto non aveva espressione. _Acciaio_.  
  
_Era uno di quelli che aveva fatto arrestare mio padre. Uno di quelli che aveva combattuto con Harry due anni prima._  
  
Alecto glielo chiese una seconda volta - come se anche lei si trovasse un po’ a disagio di fronte a quell’esame, perché Paciock la stava scrutando.  
  
“Sei sorda? _Ho detto che mi rifiuto_.”  
  
Fu lui ad essere torturato al posto del ragazzino del primo anno.  
  
Dopo di che non lo si vide più in giro. Divenne imprendibile. Naturalmente non aveva lasciato il Castello - Argus Gazza, che venne interrogato personalmente dai Carrow e che tutti sentimmo chiamare ‘ fetido Magonò’ - assicurò piangendo ed urlando che lui se ne sarebbe accorto se si fosse nascosto nel parco o da qualche altra parte del Castello.  
  
Frugarono il Castello in lungo ed in largo, interrogarono tutti quelli di Grifondoro e di Corvonero, arrivando a frugare i dormitori ed a convocare quasi tutta la Casa di Tassorosso, direttori compresi.  
Ma naturalmente - ed i Carrow sembravano impazziti - Paciock _non_ saltò fuori.  
  
Ormai potevano entrare nei dormitori a dispetto della parola d’Ordine: forzarono perfino la Sala Comune di Serpeverde, penso più per dimostrarci che potevano - e che nessuno poteva sperare di nascondersi a loro. Dovevano proprio esortare chiunque - chiunque - a parlare se sapeva qualcosa.  
  
Io naturalmente mi ero fatto una idea precisa di quel mistero, _ma non spiccicai parola._  
  
I Carrow potevano pattugliare i corridoi trascinandosi dietro i riluttanti direttori delle Case, fulminare minacciosi i Fantasmi, convocare ciascun Elfo domestico e batterlo senza pietà… _niente_.  
  
  
_La Stanza delle Necessità provvedeva proprio a tutto._


	54. 54

“Come ti ho detto, Carrow…”  
“ _Professor_ Carrow.”  
  
Lo _guardai_. Il mio sguardo volò da lui, _immenso nella sua scrivania,_ all’espositore pieno di fruste che scintillava sinistro accanto al caminetto.  
“Non ho proprio idea di come potrei essere d’aiuto, _professor_ Carrow.”  
  
Una lunga settimana di ricerche si era appena conclusa - ogni singolo secondo di quei giorni era impresso a fuoco nel volto rozzo, sgraziato dell’uomo che avevo appena chiamato ‘ _professore_ ’.  
  
Anche Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood ed un altro paio di studenti si erano resi irreperibili - non si presentavano a lezione da sei giorni.  
“Dobbiamo chiederlo a tutti, giovane Malfoy. Quando staneremo quei piccoli bastardi…”  
  
Lasciò salire quel ringhio fino all’umido soffitto di pietra del suo studio, tralasciando volutamente di specificare quale orrore fosse in serbo per i ribelli.  
A quanto pareva, Paciock era ricomparso nel Castello… _ma per partecipare ad un tentativo di furto._  
Lui, quella Weasley e la Lovegood si erano fatti sorprendere dopo aver _rubato_ nello studio del Preside.  
Li avevano beccati sulle scale, quattro in totale, con la spada di Grifondoro in mano.  
Le urla di Ginevra Weasley e Luna Lovegood avevano fatto voltare molte teste a distanza di due corridoi ed accorrere professori e direttori.  
  
Era successo a cena, forse speravano che la loro assenza passasse inosservata visto che tutti erano occupati a mangiare. So che stavo bevendo in quel momento, per poco non avevo rischiato di strozzarmi e contemporaneamente finire schiacciato dal peso di Tiger, sorte che sarebbe toccata anche a Blaise tra l’altro.  
  
Trattenere Tiger era stata una impresa: tossendo e sputando e imprecando mi ero aggrappato con tutte le forze al suo braccio destro, sentendomi un moscerino che cercava di trattenere un gigante… _e lui fissava l’ingresso della Sala Grande, lottando con tutto se’ stesso per scrollarmisi di dosso e mettersi a correre._  
Per fortuna nessuno gli badava; le urla continuavano e continuavano, la gente smetteva di mangiare per alzarsi in piedi, terrorizzata ed incuriosita, poi vidi la McGranitt e Vitious sfrecciare tra i tavoli con le bacchette levate, seguiti a rapida distanza da Severus.  
Fu in quel momento, vedendolo marciare dietro agli altri che mi resi conto di una cosa. A differenza di Dolores Umbridge lui aveva preso possesso dello studio del Preside  - era, insomma… _il vero Preside di Hogwarts._  
Mi arresi, visto che ormai la Sala Grande si stava svuotando rapidamente e seguii anche io le urla che nel frattempo si erano ridotte ad un balbettio roco.  
  
I Carrow non erano presenti, i loro posti al tavolo delle autorità erano vuoti.  
“Fatemi passare… _ho detto levatevi di torno!_ ”  
“Ma che cavolo ti prende, amico?”  
  
Ma Tiger fendeva la folla di studenti come un maglio inarrestabile, senza curarsi di buttare per terra un ragazzino del terzo anno.  
  
Non lo seguii. Me ne restai assieme a Goyle che continuava a chiedermi cosa gli fosse preso, assieme al resto della scolaresca che attendeva a metà corridoio senza osare avvicinarsi ancora alla fonte del rumore, terrorizzata di sapere cosa fosse successo.  
  
_Avevo idea di conoscere più che bene il motivo del comportamento di Tiger._  
  
  
Amycus Carrow aveva afferrato per i capelli Luna Lovegood, sorprendendola per le scale.  
Ginevra Weasley si era guadagnata una serie di calci e di schiaffi, la spada era stata requisita. Che fine avesse fatto non ci era dato di sapere… ma da quel momento in poi, fu chiaro a tutti che ogni nostra singola mossa era costantemente sorvegliata.  
  
Alla fine, il gruppetto di trasgressori venne condannato ad aiutare il Mezzogigante nella foresta proibita, al calar delle tenebre.  
  
Non fui il solo a pensare che fosse un castigo bizzarro, non nello stile dei Carrow.  
_Niente più di una tirata di capelli? Niente più di uno schiaffo?_  
  
“A che cosa serve essere indulgenti con certa feccia… bah! Avremmo dovuto dar loro una bella lezione! Aspetta che li staniamo, non saranno più così spavaldi. Ci vuole disciplina, una disciplina con i fiocchi!”  
  
“Già, ha perfettamente ragione. Se non ha bisogno di me, io…”  
  
Avevo una gran fretta di andarmene. In quello studio faceva freddo, ma non era solo per quello.  
Ascoltavo quella voce ringhiosa sputare congetture e minacce a getto continuo, ormai nutrivo il fondato, orribile sospetto che fossero arrivati a capire della Stanza, visto che avevano obbligato i professori a pattugliare i corridoi di notte proprio nel punto del castello in cui la stanza si apriva, ripensare alla reazione folle di Tiger quando la Lovegood si era messa ad urlare non aveva fatto che aggiungere ansia ad ansia… forse fui troppo veloce, diedi l’impressione sbagliata.  
  
Carrow mi guardò strizzando gli occhi.  
“Certo, Malfoy… fa freddo, qui dentro tra l’altro. Devo battere quel maledetto elfo, gli avevo chiesto di riaccendere il caminetto!”  
“Buona sera, professore.”  
“No, ripensandoci aspetta un attimo.”  
“ _Si?_ ”  
  
Sostenni quello sguardo scuro, rapace senza battere ciglio.  
_Non avrei abbassato lo sguardo di fronte all’uomo che appena tre mesi prima si era sbottonato la patta dei pantaloni quando era arrivato il suo turno con la mia bocca._  
Non avrei battuto ciglio di fronte al viscido, storto sorriso che vedevo allargarsi su quella bocca storta.  
Di nuovo, i suoi occhi mi correvano addosso come tanti insetti schifosi.  
Potevo dargliela vinta costringendomi a chiamarlo ‘ professore’… ma avrei caricato quel termine di tutto ciò che pensavo realmente di lui.  
_Mi faceva schifo.  
Mi facevano tutti schifo, tranne Severus… che non mi aveva mai toccato con un dito._  
  
Indugiò a squadrarmi su e giù, confermando i miei sospetti - la sua voce si era fatta remota, viscida.  
“Che cosa mi dici di quel bestione del tuo amico Tiger…” Si chinò leggermente sulla scrivania, facendo scricchiolare la sedia - _“… e di certe voci che riguardano, se non vado errato, la signorina Lovegood?”_  
  
  
_Muro di pietra, più forte che mai, Draco, più forte che mai… questa non ci voleva, Merlino, ma come diavolo fa a… sapere… immaginare…_  
  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle, ignorando un improvviso, sgradevole formicolio nelle braccia.  
   
“Voci a che proposito? Tiger non mi ha mai detto niente.”  
“La signorina Lovegood é purosangue, per quanto stramba.”  
“Si, _penso_ di si.”  
“In questi giorni, quello svitato di suo padre sta facendo veramente tutto per mettersi nei guai. Sembra proprio che lo faccia apposta. Ne sei a conoscenza?”  
Mi mossi come per scacciare un insetto fastidioso: “So che ha una specie di bollettino che usa per parlare contro il Ministero e l’Oscuro Signore. Una pubblicazione bandita ad Hogwarts. Così dice mio padre.”  
Ma naturalmente non si trattava di un semplice ‘bollettino’, sapevo benissimo - visto che avevo sorpreso Tiger a bruciare quel giornale nel fuoco della Sala Comune di Serpeverde una sera, dopo averlo letto. Me ne accorgevo sempre quando aveva appena letto, dall’espressione sofferente che gli restava addosso.  
“Ha un giornalaccio, _però un giornale vero e proprio_ , si chiama ‘Il Cavillo’: lo dirige e lo stampa in proprio. Sono mesi che sostiene apertamente l’Indesiderato Numero Uno,  ed esorta le persone a sostenerlo nella lotta contro l’Autorità.”  
  
Non smetteva di guardarmi, non mi piaceva come mi puntava: ne’ mi piaceva il brusco cambiamento di tono, adesso era un ringhio inquisitore.  
  
“Se la scopa?”  
“Non ne ho la più _pallida_ idea!”  
  
“ _Stai mentendo_.”  
E vidi che aveva preso a rigirarsi pigramente, lentamente una frusta corta e scura tra le dita.  
All’improvviso, non potevo staccare gli occhi dal roteare di quelle dita, dentro e fuori, dentro e fuori…  
  
“Non sto assolutamente mentendo. Tiger non mi ha mai parlato di… una ragazza, ma insomma, l’unica cosa che so per certo é che non può avere avuto niente a che fare con quella mezza matta!”  
  
Carrow commento con un mezzo sbuffo sardonico.  
Sogghignò, guardandomi dal basso verso l’alto.  
“E chi ha detto che deve per forza volerci avere a che fare, per scoparsela. Neppure io voglio avere niente a che fare con quel _damerino fottuto in ogni buco_ di tuo padre o con te, _frocetto_.”  
  
_Fu come se mi avessero riempito il sangue di tonnellate di ghiaccio._  
Me lo sentivo gelido sulle guance, sapevo di aver serrato i denti. Carrow ridacchiava apertamente, continuando a guardarmi: voleva vedere se avrei osato reagire. Voleva vedere se avrei osato sfidarli, oh si, i suoi occhi brillavano di maligna curiosità: non sarebbe mai arrivato al punto di colpire il figlio di Lucius Malfoy… ma adesso poteva osare, dopo una vita nell’ombra, relegato tra i galoppini dell’Oscuro Signore.  
“Va bene.” Sospirò, esalando divertimento da ogni poro. “Adesso vieni qui, ho un lavoretto per te. Sotto la scrivania… dai, sul cuscino. Starai comodo.”  
Sentii un rumore metallico, saettante.  
“Che… _che cosa?!_ ”  
_Non potevo guardare - non volevo - e per lui doveva essere la cosa più naturale del mondo, mentre a me veniva da vomitare -_ si era girato di tre quarti, in modo che potessi godere della visuale completa: si era slacciato i pantaloni che portava sotto la tunica, tirando fuori quella sua erezione tozza e storta e si massaggiava indolentemente, oscenamente avanti e indietro, le cosce un po’ aperte.  
  
“Non ti va? Mh? Che ti prende? Guarda com’è diventato _per te_. ”  
  
  
_Adesso era un fedelissimo - continuava a toccarsi, aumentando il ritmo, gratificandomi di un basso gemito di desiderio - la mia mano salì alla bocca._  
  
Lottando per non schiudere la mia mente, avevo dato libero sfogo al sentimento più immediato e feroce: la nausea. Adesso divampava, più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
“ _M-mi viene da vomitare._ ”  
Non potevo farci niente, era _vero_.  
Lo sentii alzarsi, venire rumorosamente verso di me.  
La stanza ballava su e giù.  
“Cerca di calmarti, siediti un attimo…”  
Sentii una zaffata penetrante ed aspra di sudore, coperta da un profumo dozzinale - “Preferiresti che fossi papà, eh? Scommetto che a lui glielo fai sempre… _a proposito, raccontami un po’ quello che fate, tra voi due al Castello. Ti prendo qualcosa da bere, aspetta…_ ”  
  
Ma in quel momento, bussarono forte alla porta.  
  
  
Ripresi a respirare - deglutendo saliva acida - ma Carrow scattò immediatamente indietro, il cambiamento in lui era _stupefacente_.  
  
Leggevo terrore, dietro ai suoi occhi sbarrati. Era addirittura riuscito a tornare dietro la scrivania, a sedersi appena in tempo: “Preside, come posso aiutarla?”  
  
Severus avanzava nella stanza, il suo sguardo indugiò un attimo sul sottoscritto - _dandomi l’assoluta certezza che quella visita non fosse affatto casuale_ \- dunque inquadrò Carrow. “Si tratta delle Punizioni previste per la settimana prossima. Venti frustate…”  
  
Non me ne restai certo lì ad aspettare che Carrow potesse svincolarsi, infilai la porta spalancata,  _la salvezza, il corridoio_ quanto più velocemente mi fosse possibile senza dare nell’occhio.  
  
Le punizioni venivano convenute o modificate ogni mattina, non alle nove passate di sera. Ed erano sempre i Carrow a presentarsi dal Preside, mai il contrario.  
  
  
* *  
  
  
“Che diavolo hai?”  
_Tiger non riusciva a respirare._  
  
Era una mattina di inizio dicembre - il Castello sembrava spoglio, senza le decorazioni cui eravamo abituati. Senza rendercene conto, avevamo dato per scontati i gusti barocchi di Silente, per ciò faceva un certo effetto sedere nella Sala Comune sotto un ghirlanda immobile e silenziosa - benché enorme - di vischio, senza fatine che sbucavano per conto loro. Tiger aveva appena buttato da una parte la borsa, aveva un colorito verdognolo.  
Sembrava sul punto di vomitare, come me…. _davanti a Carrow._  
  
La Sala Comune era quasi deserta, l’indomani sarei partito per le vacanze Natalizie.  
Non c’era quasi più nessuno, a Scuola… a parte quelli che i Carrow non avevano voluto che si allontanassero, naturalmente.  
Io non rientravo tra questi e neppure Tiger, per quel che ne sapevo io.  
Gli ostaggi erano in tutto un centinaio, sapevo per certo che la nonna di Paciock, appena una settimana prima, aveva spedito al San Mungo Yaxley con un gigantesco bernoccolo in testa.  
Ma Augusta Paciock era Augusta Paciock… da lei uno se lo aspettava. Era stata zia Bellatrix a farmi arrivare la notizia; avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di mettere le mani anche su di lei.  
  
Mi sbilanciai verso la poltrona, nella quale Tiger apriva e chiudeva automaticamente il pungo destro.  
“Tiger, ti sei mangiato tutto il pudding?”  
Sarebbe stato da lui. E forse avrei potuto crederlo… sarebbe stata una vana speranza, effimera alla quale aggrapparsi…anche se ogni minuto passato a guardarlo la distruggeva...  
  
“Hanno… hanno beccato Luna.”  
  
Parlò con un filo di voce, come se stesse soffocando.  
“Come sarebbe a dire, ‘beccato’?”  
Guardai il caminetto per un lungo istante. Dovevo parlare lentamente, quando Tiger era in quello stato, altrimenti non ti ascoltava neppure.  
E non lo avevo _mai_ visto in condizioni simili prima di allora.  
“Non vuoi dire suo padre?”  
Scosse la testa vigorosamente.  
“Come l’hai saputo?”  
Ma questa volta Tiger si rifiutò di rispondermi. Aveva lo sguardo vitreo, terrorizzato.  
Parlare gli costava uno sforzo ancora peggiore del solito.  
“Lei… l’hanno presa mentre andava a casa, ieri. L’hanno…sono stati i Carrow, e Rowle.”  
“Non vorrai mica dire che…” Non avevo potuto fare a meno di interromperlo - ma la semplice idea sembrava fargli male in un modo _intollerabile_. Faceva male quel suo sguardo aggrappato al caminetto, ovunque, pur di non voltarsi a guardarmi.  
“No, é..."  
Non riusciva nemmeno a dirlo.  
" _Adesso sta da te_.”


	55. 55

Il treno attraversava le campagne fendendo la nebbia innaturale.  
Il sole giocava a nascondino dietro pesanti, umide nuvole.  
Gli alberi che sfilavano di fronte ai miei occhi erano ancora mezzo congelati… alcuni erano divisi a metà, parte della chioma verde e rigogliosa, parte nuda e nera, come bruciata.  
Osservavo gli effetti dei Dissennatori, contemplavo quella rovina, il volto ostinatamente fisso nel grigiore di quel clima assurdo.  
Non volevo guardare i miei compagni di scompartimento, parlargli.  
Ci avvicinavamo a casa,gli effetti di quella devastazione non accennavano a diminuire, anzi.  
Il nostro giardino era rigoglioso solo grazie agli incantesimi che proteggevano la nostra casa.  
Tiger sedeva alla mia destra, mangiucchiando qualcosa. Goyle sfogliava con solennità una rivista, ma i suoi occhi erano vacui.  
L’Espresso per Hogwarts non sembrava pieno di studenti in partenza per le vacanze di Natale.  
Non lo avevo mai sentito così silenzioso.  
Sembrava deserto, eppure la metà delle carrozze, nonostante tutto era piena.  
  
* *  
  
“Vengo da te.”  
Tre secche parole senza inflessione. Tiger le aveva pronunciate guardandomi dritto in faccia.  
Le aveva sparate come sfidandomi a contraddirlo, sicuro che l’avrei fatto.  
“Ma non finirà ad Azkaban, te l’ho detto! E non le torceranno un capello. Sospettano che il padre della svitata possa conoscere Potter, tenersi in contatto con lui… per via di quella roba che scrive sul suo dannato giornale. La vogliono viva, non…” ma mi ero bloccato.  
Stavo per dire ‘ _non le faranno del male_ ’.  
_Solo che non ne ero affatto sicuro._  
Tiger alzò gli occhi freddi e stretti a fessura su di me - era come se mi guardasse attraverso.  
“Non voglio accamparmi da te. Non resto molto.”  
Mi ero guardato nervosamente intorno, nonostante la Sala Comune di Serpeverde fosse vuota e tranquilla, visto che era molto tardi e le persone erano quasi tutte a dormire, o a finire di fare i bagagli.  
Non volevo essere troppo esplicito, fare riferimento a Carrow, ma so che lui capì lo stesso.  
Anche se non mosse un muscolo, e non disse più niente, limitandosi a restarsene tranquillamente seduto di fronte al caminetto, le enormi spalle curve in avanti, le manone screpolate dal freddo strette a pugno tra di loro.  
Ci ascoltavano. Tutti gli studenti di Hogwarts erano sorvegliati - era brutto sentirsi così addirittura nel calore e nel tepore della Sala Comune, ma quei muri avevano orecchie.  
_Tutti i muri avevano orecchie._  
La mente di Tiger era un involucro freddo e quieto - non capivo come potesse essere, visto che sotto bolliva una paura senza uguali. Presi a sfiorare i suoi pensieri senza penetrarli… anche lui aveva sviluppato varie difese, nel corso di quegli anni. Non avrei più potuto aggredirlo come ai tempi della Squadra di Inquisizione, mi avrebbe respinto, ormai era capace. Ma ciò che riuscii a cogliere fu sufficiente: la dannata Lovegood era dappertutto, come un veleno, come una specie di… _smisi_.  
_Come te con Harry, circa ogni secondo della tua vita. Anche se sei decisamente più bravo di Tiger a riordinare la tua mente, e più capace di lui in Occlumanzia, vero?_  
  
“Resto una settimana. Ma voglio sue notizie.”  
Mi lasciai sfuggire un verso incredulo.  
“Senti, amico…”  
“Non mi interessa se tengono sotto controllo anche le vostre lettere. Scrivi poco, inventati il modo… sei tu quello furbo.”  
  
_Sei tu quello furbo._  
  
  
  
* *  
  
“C’è anche quel Dean Thomas. Quello senza padre…”  
“ _Tiger, per l’amor di Salazar!_ ”  
  
Camminava, alto e risoluto, avvolto nel suo immenso mantello nero. Sembrava una colonna di basalto, a parte la faccia: quella era pallida e tirata, sotto il cielo bianco carta della stazione.  
  
Mia madre e mio padre non dissero niente quando scoprirono che ‘avevo invitato Tiger a casa per una settimana’ - mi aspettavo che lo facessero, a dire il vero. Mia madre però non poté evitare di seguirlo a lungo, con il suo pallido sguardo penetrante, dopo che lui le ebbe stretto la mano e porto i propri auguri.  
  
C’erano la Lovegood, un dannato folletto della Gringott ricercato, un probabile Mezzosangue ed anche - il fabbricante di bacchette, Ollivander - rinchiusi nel nostro stramaledetto sotterraneo, quello sguardo pallido e spaventato mi si incollò addosso come una mano fisica, permanendo finché non attraversammo il salone per sparire lungo le scale.  
  
Non vedevano più ne’ Tiger, ne’ Goyle farmi visita durante le vacanze da un pezzo… pochi istanti prima, mio padre aveva fissato Tiger dritto in faccia, mentre si salutavano.  
“Goyle non é con te?”  
Aveva chiesto - per qualche motivo le mie visceri si erano messe a ballare la conga, mentre le loro mani si staccavano. Quella pallida ed elegante di mio padre ricadde lungo il fianco, quella goffa ed enorme di Tiger si aggrappò al primo bottone del mantello, per slacciarlo.  
“No, é da sua zia in Scozia.”  
“Capisco.”  
Tiger sovrastava mio padre in altezza, anche se di pochi centimetri, quanto alla stazza avrebbe potuto tranquillamente avere la meglio su di lui, da un punto di vista fisico.  
Per tutto il tempo aveva ricambiato il suo sguardo - senza più abbassarlo, come quando era più giovane.  
Mio padre fissava sempre gli ospiti negli occhi, come a rivoltarli. Sia che sorridesse, sia che fosse sprezzante, he fosse un fattorino o il commesso di Sinister, mio padre doveva indurlo ad abbassare lo sguardo, o dirigerlo altrove, nel salotto di casa nostra.  
Lo faceva da sempre, era una delle cose di lui che mi suscitava la massima ammirazione.  
Quel giorno, fu _lui_ voltarsi per primo verso la poltrona di fronte al fuoco.  
  
* *  
  
“Tutto é uguale alla volta scorsa…”  
Non era vero - la stanza che Tiger occupava quando si fermava a casa mia era piena della stessa, venefica aria del resto della casa, di fronte al caminetto c’erano ancora i segni anneriti di una vecchia maledizione.  
  
Me ne restai in piedi a guardare quella bruciatura… era quasi ora di pranzo.  
Mi sentivo a disagio.  
Quella stanza era piena di echi inaspettati. Echi di quando l’avevamo attraversata correndo, con i manici di Scopa in spalla, urlando e sghignazzando come due pazzi, mentre mio padre urlava qualcosa dal piano di sotto. Ci piaceva stenderci a bere la burrobirra trafugata di nascosto  
sul prezioso tappeto accanto al letto, mangiando dolci fino alla nausea e bevendo quella roba che, appena qualche anno prima - era forte.  
  
Tiger non era mai stato un tipo loquace: anche allora, non parlavamo molto,  
Goyle era quello che scherzava di più, tra i due.  
Ma quella mattina c’era qualcosa di diverso, strano nel suo silenzio.  
Disfece i suoi bagagli, borbottando un secondo al momento di tirare fuori i compiti che non aveva affatto finito dal baule, senza guardare verso di me.  
  
* *  
  
A pranzo eravamo solo noi: io, mio padre, mia madre, mia zia e _l'ospite_.  
Il nostro salone era mesto esattamente come le strane, meno barocche decorazioni di Hogwarts: il confronto con l’anno precedente mi si piantava di traverso nella gola ad ogni boccone e sorso d’acqua.  
L’albero, naturalmente era tornato al suo posto, e sotto era pieno di regali: ma non era stata la prima cosa che avevo notato entrando in casa mia, e le decorazioni che scintillavano tiepide non avevano _niente_ di allegro.  
Nemmeno il cambio di illuminazione faceva granché per migliorare la situazione - era tornata l’amata luce fredda dei candelabri e del lampadario di cristallo prediletta da mio padre.  
Nessuno parlò apertamente dell’Oscuro Signore, neppure mia zia Bellatrix, quando attaccò a discutere con Tiger dei traffici di suo padre.  
Tutto a un tratto ebbi la sensazione, forse  dovuta al fatto che gli angoli del salone non erano più divorati da tenebre color ocra, che l’Oscuro Signore non visitasse quel posto da un po’.  
Aveva lasciato capire di dover lasciare il paese, per un breve periodo. Questo, almeno, stando alle parole di mia zia Bellatrix: _con lei si confidava,_ come zia Bellatrix aveva rimarcato con mia madre. _Anche se non le aveva detto dov'era diretto!_  
_Fuori per un po’. Ma sarebbe tornato… ne dubiti, Draco?_  
_Chissà che cosa stava facendo._  
_Chissà che cosa avrebbe fatto dei prigionieri…_ già, i _prigionieri_ : altro argomento che nessuno toccò apertamente, a quella tavola.  
  
Eppure, mentre mi sforzavo di rendere onore al munifico dolce a più strati di glassa, guardavo spesso Tiger.  
Speravo con tutto me stesso che fosse veramente accettabile in Occlumanzia.  
Perché se ne stava seduto come uno lì lì per farsela sotto, impegnato a richiamare ogni briciolo di contegno per far finta di niente, trattenersi.  
Oppure ero solo _io_ a vedere queste cose in lui, perché _sapevo_ ?  
Aveva indossato una tunica scura, senza troppi fronzoli, un capo che non sminuiva affatto la sua mole impressionante. Il colletto, allacciato fino all’ultimo bottone sembrava lo stesse strangolando.  
  
  
Dopo tutto, mia zia accennò esplicitamente ai prigionieri: lo fece mentre sorbiva un bicchiere di qualcosa, molto dopo che Tiger aveva finito di rendere onore al pranzo.  
Nessuno parlava da un po’, mio padre sorseggiava a sua volta qualcosa, lo scoppiettio del fuoco era l’unica cosa udibile.  
“Porta da mangiare e da bere a quelli di sotto.”  
Ordinò seccamente all’Elfo domestico intento a sparecchiare silenziosamente.  
Il pomo d’Adamo di Tiger si mosse di scatto, come se stesse per stronnzarsi:ma strinse solo forte le labbra mentre riabbassava il bicchiere d’acqua. Con una presa del genere, avrebbe sbriciolato il cristallo - invece, riuscì anche a non voltarsi verso mia zia.  
  
  
* *  
  
  
_Non dormivo._  
Giacevo nel mio letto, completamente vestito.  
Era notte fonda, la giornata - molto tranquilla, molto normale nonostante i tempi - si era svolta e conclusa quasi come qualsiasi altro giorno in compagnia di Tiger, o di Goyle che avessi passato al Manor durante le vacanze.  
Avevamo perfino dato fondo ad una nuova infornata di dolci, visto che in quel periodo i nostri Elfi davano il meglio di se’. Avevo avuto del tempo da dedicare ai miei regali, di parlare di essi con mio padre, di parlare con Tiger dei suoi: la settimana seguente - Natale - avrebbe scartato con ogni probabilità un bell’assortimento di pugnali magici. Non vedeva l’ora, pensava ancora con rancore a quelli che gli erano stati confiscati ad Hogwarts due anni prima e non aveva più rivisto.  
“Non credo che ci saranno problemi, ora.”  
Aveva replicato mio padre in tono languido e sopito, il giornale che aveva finito di leggere tra le lunghe dita.  
Poi si era fatto veramente tardi, e ci eravamo ritirati. Tutti.  
Non dormivo, avevo lasciato la porta della stanza socchiusa.  
Il castello era tenebra, quiete azzurrina e silenzio.  
  
Era come se il mio corpo ed il mio cervello fossero all’erta, guidando il mio istinto.  
L’istinto mi disse - dovevano essere le due e quarantacinque - di scivolare fuori dalla porta, percorrendo il corridoio pieno di ritratti intenti a russare nelle cornici, fino alla stanza di Tiger.  
  
_La porta era stata lasciata socchiusa._  
  
Non ebbi bisogno di guardare dentro, per sapere che lui non era lì: imprecando a denti stretti, infilai le scale, il ballatoio, passai per il salone deserto, qualcuno, forse mio padre aveva dimenticato su il giradischi: il disco girava ancora, diffondendo una strana musica di cui non riuscivo a distinguere le parole. Percorsi a rotta di collo la ripida scala di pietra che portava al sotterraneo.  
  
Si era lasciato dietro una scia talmente forte che forse la mia mente non aveva bisogno di spiare la sua, per prevedere i suoi movimenti.  
Giunto in fondo, di fronte alla porta serrata della cantina, sentii la sua manona battermi sulla spalla.  
  
Era lì, enorme, monolitico nell’ombra, la bacchetta stretta nel pugno tremante.  
Non potevo vedere il suo volto, celato dall’ombra.  
_Non dissi  niente._  
Fissai la stessa porta che, un giorno, avevo aperto allo stesso modo per Harry.  
  
Avevo la bacchetta nella tasca del pigiama, la sollevai e feci scattare silenziosamente la pesante serratura.  
  
La porta cigolò, levai di scatto il braccio della bacchetta, mentre Tiger mi sorpassava, spingendomi nell’ombra delle scale.  
  
_Ebbi il buon senso di restarmene dietro la porta socchiusa, di non farmi vedere._  
  
  
All’improvviso mi venne in mente che non sapevo in che condizioni fossero i prigionieri: non potevo giurare che mia zia non fosse mai scesa da loro… era un pensiero orribile, lì per lì confermato dal suono della voce di Luna.  
“No, la prego…”  
  
Forse pensava che fosse mia zia… ma poi, vide che non era lei, perché tacque di colpo.  
  
Silenzio, pressoché assoluto, non fosse stato per il suono soffocato di quel dannato giradischi.  
Ero sicuro che se lo fosse dimenticato mio padre: andava su tutte le furie, se gli Elfi toccavano qualcosa che non era stato espressamente detto di spostare e rimettere a posto. Aveva battuto Dobby per questo innumerevoli volte, quando era ancora il nostro Elfo.  
  
“No… non ho f-freddo…”  
  
Non potevo sentire lui parlare - immaginai che non fosse così loquace, nemmeno con lei.  
Volevo che uscisse alla svelta, che la lasciasse perdere, la musica bisbigliava come un fastidioso rumore di fondo - mio padre aveva bevuto di nuovo fino al momento di trascinarsi a letto, lasciando  quell’affare acceso.  
Ollivander forse dormiva in fondo al sotterraneo - le nostre cantine erano enormi - quanto a quel Dean, ero sicuro che non fosse nei paraggi della porta. Il folletto non lo avevo mai neppure visto sveglio, ma lui si era stato torturato: aveva il viso solcato dal pugnale di mia zia. Erano miracolosamente a tu per tu: altrimenti, qualcuno avrebbe detto la sua, vedendo Tiger comparire così. Forse Luna dormiva sotto la porta, un po’ discosta dagli altri, con il pagliericcio presso l’unica finestra, una feritoia alta e stretta.  
  
_...Che gelida manina!  
Se la lasci riscaldar...  
Cercar che giova?  
Al buio non si trova...*_  
  
  
Un italiano. _Un accidenti di italiano che diceva chissà cosa, mentre Tiger oltre la porta alle mie spalle borbottava qualcosa, e la Lovegood prendeva un pesante, rumoroso sospiro, parlavano già così piano che era quasi impossibile capire_.  
Arretrai ancora di più nel vano delle scale, non riuscivo a vedere niente da quel punto, a parte l’ultimo gradino e la porta socchiusa. Il braccio della bacchetta mi doleva, ma non volevo abbassarla per niente al mondo.  
Cercai _disperatamente_ capire cosa dicevano da dentro.  
Pensieri non piacevoli iniziavano a farsi strada.  
_Amico, non é che ti stai facendo venire idee strane, vero? Da quando é iniziata tutta questa storia, non ti riconosco più. Spero che tu non sia stupido fino a questo punto perché davvero, Tiger…_  
  
_…Ma per fortuna  
è una notte di luna…  
…e qui la luna l'abbiamo vicina.  
Aspetti signorina…_  
  
Non avevo mai sentito la Lovegood così, aveva perso il tono calmo, serafico. Piangeva. La sua voce, però era nitida. Bassa, ma chiara. Sentii: “..N-non ti c-credo…non p-posso scappare da qui, mio padre morirebbe prima che riuscissi a fare un passo fuori! Lo sai! Anche se quella p-porta é aperta, non cambia niente. Non cambia niente, tu s-sei un Mangiamorte, hai preso il Marchio! ”  
Raggelai.  
_Lo sapeva.  
Quell’imbecille glielo aveva detto!_  
Fissavo il vuoto, non vedevo più nemmeno il pezzo di corridoio illuminato che mi ero sforzato di tenere d’occhio, mentre la rabbia montava.  
Volevo seriamente mandare un segnale a quel deficiente, un segnale mentale: mi sarei impegnato con tutto me stesso, anche a costo di trapanargli il cervello: _hai finito, scemo?_  
  
Ma poi, lei attaccò a singhiozzare, disperatamente: e fu in risposta a quel suono che sentii, per la prima ed unica volta in vita mia Tiger dire più di sei- sette parole in fila.  
_Sarebbe già bastato questo a lasciarmi esterrefatto - senza quello che disse._  
  
“Ora, per me, tutto questo non conta niente. L'unica cosa che voglio è averti nel mio letto.”  
  
  
_Silenzio_.  
  
  
“ L'amore mica ti semplifica la vita! Distrugge tutto… fa un casino, non ci capisci più niente, ti si spezza il cuore! Non… a volte, vorrei non essere così scemo, penso che magari sto diventando davvero matto, a forza di essere _scemo_! Perché sai, io sono sempre stato quello… _deficiente_. Il _ritardato_. Quando leggo qualcosa, me la dimentico l’ora dopo. Le lettere scritte mi si attorcigliano davanti… mi... mi scordo anche le persone, e come si chiamano, e che faccia hanno, se non le vedo sempre... tranne te, te non ci riesco... _a dimenticarmi._ Certe volte _ho paura._   
Come ora. Perché se non sei _tu_ , non va bene nessun altro!   
Non capisco quello che mi succede, penso di essere diventato matto per davvero a forza di essere rincitrullito, che ha ragione mio padre.   
Ma al tempo stesso non... non mi interessa se mi ammazzano, non mi interessa se _lui_ mi tortura fino a farmi impazzire! Tanto magari _crepi comunque, o qualcuno alla fine ti ammazza… e quindi questo m-mi sa che é l'amore che c'è sempre scritto nei libri, che dicono tutti._ ”  
“Io sono una ‘Traditrice del suo sangue’. Secondo il tuo ‘Signore’, non dovresti neppure pensare di-”  
  
“ _Dimentica quella roba, sono tutte stronzate!_ ”  
  
Silenzio.  
_Ghiaccio_.  
O forse fiamme così potenti da togliermi ogni sensibilità, ogni calore… la mia gola tremava, bruciante, qualcosa _pizzicava_ lì in fondo. Non osai rompere quel silenzio.  
Sentivo qualcosa di tiepido scorrermi lungo le guance, silenziosamente.  
  
  
“Per favore, L-Luna, vieni di sopra e entra nel mio letto.”  
  
  
_…In povertà  mia lieta  
scialo da gran signore  
rime ed inni d'amore.  
Per sogni, per chimere  
e per castelli in aria  
l'anima ho milionaria.  
Talor dal mio forziere  
ruban tutti i gioielli  
due ladri, occhi belli.  
V'entran con voi pur ora,  
ed i miei sogni usati…*_  
  
  
  
Tutto ciò che potei fare, quella notte mentre quel suono disgregava la realtà, fondeva il silenzio, echeggiando in ogni anfratto del castello, _fu stare a guardare._  
  
Tiger uscì tenendola per mano.  
C’era qualcosa di solenne, potente e senza nome, era la notte sospesa sopra le nostre teste, avvolgeva il castello, _li_ avvolgeva mentre si incamminavano, silenziosamente, passando come ombre: lei pallida e ancora sconvolta, con i segni della prigionia sul volto, gli abiti puliti benché consumati, i lunghi capelli chiari sciolti sulla schiena senza accessori, ne’ _rape_ , lui ancora più grosso in confronto ma tenendole la mano senza stringere, piano come se trasportasse qualcosa di immensamente fragile e prezioso.  
  
La porta del sotterraneo si richiuse con un tonfo, sigillandosi di nuovo.  
Solo uno con il Marchio avrebbe potuto farlo.  
  
Non fecero idiozie.  
La Lovegood tornò nel sotterraneo.  
  
Abbrancai Tiger verso le cinque e quarantacinque del mattino, non ero riuscito a dormire:  
alla fine, mi ero precipitato alla sua porta, prendendo a bussare come un pazzo.  
Me lo disse  non appena la porta si schiuse, rivelandomi uno spicchio del suo faccione.  
Speravo ardentemente di non sorprenderli, che davvero non si fossero addormentati, mi rodeva il cervello quell'ipotesi, insieme a tutto quello che me l'aveva già sconvolto e rivoltato.   
_“Pezzo di scemo.”_  
  
Commentai quando mi rassicurò che lei era tornata giù, parlando senza guardarmi mai negli occhi- Era un sussurro senza acredine il mio - mi ero lasciato l’acredine alle spalle, nelle ombre della notte. Potei solo scuotere la testa, definendolo così.  
_Una cosa sapevo con assoluta certezza: non ero meno scemo di lui._  
   
Niente era cambiato, la mattina dopo… se non gli occhi di Tiger, umidi e febbricitanti e strani, mentre mescolava la tazzina del caffè, sforzandosi di contemplare l’albero in salone come se assorbisse tutto il suo interesse.  
Qualcuno aveva spento il nostro enorme grammofono, che ora giaceva muto accanto alla cristalliera.  
  
  
  
  
___________________________________  
*Bohème, G.Puccini


	56. 56

Durò una settimana.  
Per tutto il tempo che trascorse sotto il mio tetto, Tiger continuò a sgusciare di nascosto nel sotterraneo quando tutti ormai dormivano.  
  
Come dormissero mia madre, mia zia e mio padre in quei giorni non so ma di me posso dire: molto male.  
I miei sogni erano funestati da visioni di quei due che si Smaterializzavano sotto il mio naso. Tiger mi guardava solennemente con uno strano luccichio negli occhi, mi mormorava cose come ‘ _ormai ho deciso, amico mio_ ’, dunque stringeva Luna a se’ e sparivano con uno schiocco.  
Arrivavo sempre troppo tardi per fermarli, il dolore che sentivo al petto era qualcosa di fisico. Fissavo il corridoio vuoto… poi una grande ombra nera calava su di me dilaniandomi e graffiando e urlando con la voce stridula dell’Oscuro Signore, la voce che aveva nei terribili momenti di collera.  
Un paio di volte sognai di rincorrerli senza riuscire a raggiungerli. Sapevo dove si trovavano - erano sempre nel mio salotto, oppure nei sotterranei, sentivo la loro voce - ma non riuscivo ad avvicinarmi. Loro due ed Harry sbucavano a sorpresa nei miei sogni con una frequenza ossessiva.  
Mi svegliavo spesso con la testa che doleva.  
  
Arrivò il giorno della partenza di Tiger - il 23 dicembre. Nessuno dei miei incubi si era avverato.  
Tiger mi salutò con una lunga, muta occhiata eloquente - avrebbero potuto bucare la parete quegli occhi e c’era qualcosa di diverso in lui. Era come se si stesse consumando.  
Una parte di me sperava davvero che fuggissero.  
La parte senza ragione, la parte che aveva chiamato Harry ‘Amore mio’, la parte che non smetteva di pensare un solo istante a dove si trovava, se stava bene… la parte che tremava ancora al pensiero di quando inevitabilmente quella storiella sarebbe stata riferita a mio padre - cosa che miracolosamente non era ancora accaduta, anche se era solo questione di tempo - quella parte diceva: _che cosa stai aspettando, tu puoi Materializzarti e Smaterializzarti qui dentro, hai il Marchio! Portatela via, fuggite!_  
  
Ma _non_ accadde.  
  
Tiger lasciò la mia casa senza che nulla nella sua espressione o nei suoi modi potesse insospettire mio padre, mia madre o mia zia. Mi lasciò a consumare quel Natale plumbeo sotto il cielo livido, con le decorazioni che gettavano una luce strana e spettrale negli angoli della casa invece di ravvivarlo.  
  
Si parlava in continuazione di Potter.  
Tutti si chiedevano dove fosse, quanto ci avremmo messo a catturarlo.  
  
Mio padre tornava spesso sull’argomento con mia zia, sebbene in presenza di mia madre evitasse di perdersi in lunghe congetture: mia madre sedeva pallida e stranamente composta, un mezzo sorriso bidimensionale in volto e fingeva che tutto andasse bene.  
Non voleva sentire parlare di Potter, non voleva sentire parlare dell’Oscuro Signore… voleva che quel ventiquattro dicembre livido e spettrale trascorresse… normalmente.  
Intanto, il mio sguardo volava al ventre e ai seni di mia zia, sempre identici sotto il ricco abito nero.  
Mangiava, parlava, discorreva tranquillamente con mio padre e mia madre, il volto arrogante e languido nella luce morbida dei doppieri.  
Certe volte mi chiedevo se non fosse stato solo un incubo anche quello, lei che si rotolava sotto mio padre, le  lunghe cosce nude in una posa inequivocabile… lei che lo spingeva via a forza e gli confessava di essere rimasta incinta.  
  
Il Natale passò in assoluta tranquillità… una tranquillità posticcia come la doratura di un teatro, destinata ad andare in mille pezzi al minimo soffio di vento.  
  
Il _primo soffio di vento_ arrivò la mattina del ventisei dicembre.  
Aveva piovuto, il giardino era zuppo, il cielo ancora coperto di nubi.  
Non mi cullavo nel pensiero del volo, faceva troppo freddo. Ingannavo il tempo sfogliando uno dei compendi di Pozioni avanzate che avevo ricevuto in dono due giorni prima. Ero completamente assorto nella lettura, con mio padre comodamente seduto nella poltrona di fronte alla mia quando mia zia Bellatrix irruppe nella stanza.  
  
Aveva le guance chiazzate di rosso, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro.  
  
Parlò di un posto chiamato Godric’s Hollow.  
Parlò di una trappola tesa da mesi a Potter, che pure non era riuscita a scattare perché lui ne era uscito di nuovo vivo.  
Parlò, farfugliò di Yaxley, che avrebbe atteso invano nella vecchia casa di famiglia dei Black, magra consolazione averla espropriata quel mattino della fuga dei Babbani ad opera di Potter… perché l’Oscuro Signore non sarebbe mai arrivato lì con il ragazzo.  
  
“…Quel maledetto…” e la sua voce deragliò del tutto, _si incrinò._  
Fu in quel momento che mio padre scattò in piedi, e allungò un braccio verso di lei. “Siediti…”  
  
Fece per sfiorarle il braccio, o almeno così mi parve, poi ci ripensò e si limitò a distogliere rapidamente lo sguardo mentre lei si lasciava cadere nella poltrona lasciata vuota.  
  
Nessuno dei due si era accorto che non mi stavo più occupando del mio libro. Lo avevo richiuso.  
_Non ritenevo opportuno dire niente, non potevo._  
  
Le ultime notizie erano sconvolgenti… ancora, dentro di me la realtà si spaccava in due: una parte tripudiava ed alzava i pugni al cielo perché Harry ce la faceva sempre - l’altra sentiva nella voce di mia zia l’eco della paura, del terrore, un riflesso sicuramente dell’ira folle dell’Oscuro Signore.  
  
E poi c’era quella terribile conferma sbocciata in un punto piccolo, molto in fondo alla mia mente.  
  
_Il gesto di mio padre, quel suo ‘siediti’ preoccupato, il modo in cui si era alzato dalla sua poltrona preferita… secondo me non c’era possibilità di errore o di equivoco._  
  
* *  
  
  
Il tempo riprese a scorrere all’improvviso, un tardo pomeriggio a distanza di una settimana da quelle terribili notizie.  
  
Il fatto che l’Oscuro Signore non ci avesse informato subito di quanto successo a Godric’s Hollow non era positivo. Le condizioni in cui mia zia lo aveva appreso da lui non erano favorevoli.  
I suoi silenzi, le sue assenze prolungate annunciavano sempre scoppi di ferocia. Ormai avevamo avuto più di un’occasione per impararlo.  
Così ci chiedevamo tutti quando ci avrebbe fatto visita di nuovo… ma tutto taceva e mia zia - stranamente pallida dopo quel giorno - non aveva più nulla di nuovo da riferire.  
  
Avevo preso l’abitudine di sedere di fronte al fuoco. Mio padre sedeva spesso accanto a me… a volte parlavamo, a volte invece ce ne stavamo semplicemente lì, in silenzio. Il suo sguardo pallido si perdeva tra le fiamme che lo incendiavano come se fosse traslucido. Aveva ripreso ad indossare completi eleganti, anche se adesso prediligeva giacche pratiche dal taglio austero ed evitava tuniche e camicie dal colletto corto. Il suo collo era sempre coperto fino al mento… non parlava del numero di matricola, non parlava di niente. Fissava il fuoco e diventava di ghiaccio adamantino, impenetrabile.  
  
“Che succede?”  
  
Ricordo che disse quel pomeriggio voltandosi verso il salone.  
Al suono della sua voce mi voltai anche io… _e quello che vidi, sono sicuro, ha scalato dal mio personalissimo conto almeno tre anni di vita. So che li sconterò in qualche modo._  
  
_So che se ne andarono tutti insieme quegli anni, mozzandomi il respiro in gola._  
  
Al centro del nostro salone c’era _Harry._  
Era _irriconoscibile_.  
Aveva il volto gonfio e tumefatto, un’ombra scura di barba, i capelli incolti e impolverati gli arrivavano fino alle spalle, non sapevo come avessero fatto a infilargli gli occhiali con il volto gonfio a quel modo… _era Harry_.  
  
“Potter?”  
  
Il nome echeggiò come un sasso scagliato contro una superficie concava.  
  
“Draco, vieni più vicino!”  
  
Il braccio di mio padre mi afferrò dolcemente, mi _trascinò_.  
  
Gli uomini che li avevano portati lì mi osservarono avidamente, io mi soffermai a lungo sui loro volti.  
C’era Greyback, immenso e selvaggio, il suo odore acre mi feriva le narici da lì… c’erano due tipi rozzi, forse fratelli, con le guance butterate, Ghermidori: un po’ a disagio nel nostro salone e si vedeva.  
Uno di loro aveva tre cicatrici sotto lo zigomo.  
Guardavo dappertutto _tranne_ che verso Harry.  
Non volevo, non potevo permettermi di guardarlo. I suoi occhi semi chiusi dal gonfiore non smettevano un attimo di chiamarmi. Non diceva niente ma sentivo che mi fissava come se quello sguardo fosse un arpione che mi tirava inesorabilmente, _senza scampo._  
  
Mio padre si chinò su di lui fino a sfiorargli praticamente il naso con la guancia. Se si fosse mosso sarebbe di sicuro successo.  
  
Continuava nel suo esame, di tanto in tanto mi esortava a parlare, a dargli una risposta.  
_Ma dai guardalo bene, Draco!_  
_Guardalo bene!_  
  
Mi schiarii la voce, mi pareva di parlare per la prima volta nella mia vita. Era come se avessi disimparato.  
  
Ormai Harry era una calamita immensa e crudele che mi attirava.  
_Lo guardai._  
  
_Improvvisamente non riuscivo più a distogliere lo sguardo come se tutto il resto avesse perso semplicemente di significato._  
  
“Io… non so. Non sono sicuro…”  
  
Ebbi appena il tempo di vedere la reazione straordinaria che le mie parole scatenarono sui lineamenti gonfi, poi Greyback lo afferrò rudemente facendoli inciampare tutti quanti.  
Harry finì dietro scomparendo dalla mia vista.  
Le crudeli corde che li immobilizzavano scricchiolarono… mi sentii gelare.  
  
“Questo non é il ragazzo Weasley? Che cosa ne dici? Eh?”  
Fissai Ronald Weasley che si era morso il labbro fino a farlo sanguinare ed aveva un occhio livido sentendomi mancare il respiro.  
“Si… può darsi…”  
  
_Non aveva senso negare._  
Continuare a negare poteva essere pericoloso come cercare di afferrare il fuoco a mani nude.  
“Devono essere loro…”  
“Se consegnassimo Potter… allora tutto, tutto tornerebbe…” non mi piaceva la voce di mio padre, mi _spaventava_. Lui sembrava un fascio di rametti sbatacchiato dal vento mentre mi esortava, mi blandiva, mi chiedeva di guardare per bene il ragazzo con i capelli rossi, ed io non potevo nemmeno evitare di farlo, perché sentivo il suo fiato tiepido quasi sul collo.  
“Adesso non ci dimenticheremo chi é stato a catturarlo, vero signor Malfoy?”  
“Ma certo che no! Piuttosto…”  
  
Ma mio padre non finì la la sua frase. Mia madre entrò in quel momento, esclamando:  
  
“Ma questa é la Mezzosangue, che viaggia insieme a Potter!”  
  
_Mi si congelò lo stomaco._  
  
Del tutto, come se avessi ingoiato un chilo di ghiaccio.  
  
“Draco, guardala!”  
  
E me la sbatterono davanti, Hermione Granger - sporca e lacera, con i capelli che scendevano fino alla vita in una matassa crespa, gli occhi dilatati dal terrore, le labbra che tremavano.  
  
“Si…”  
Non potevo più infilare l’ennesimo ‘può darsi’.  
“Questo é senza dubbio il figlio di Arthur Weasley. Me lo ricordo!”  
“Può… può essere…”  
_Di nuovo._  
_Non ti aggrappare, Draco. Più lo fai più tutto precipita._  
Il cuore mi batteva nella gola, lo sentivo pulsare forte. Lottavo contro il panico e penso che si _vedesse_ anche.  
  
Il fatto che nessuno fece caso a questo o alla qualità delle mie risposte la diceva lunga sulla situazione. D’accordo, quei tre erano irriconoscibili dopo mesi passati all’addiaccio. Greyback raccontò che  li avevano trovati in una foresta mentre setacciavano la zona. Avevano pronunciato il nome dell’Oscuro Signore… e così li avevano individuati, visto che il nome era diventato Tabù.  
Ovviamente erano tutti euforici, sia i ghermidori sia i miei, sebbene per motivi diversi.  
Ma avevo riconosciuto Harry dal primo istante in cui lo avevo visto.  
  
Forse pensieri analoghi attraversarono la sua mente perché quando lo portarono di fronte allo specchio sopra il caminetto si guardò… e _non_ si riconobbe, capii che non si specchiava da mesi e mesi.  
  
_Io però lo avrei riconosciuto anche se si fosse reincarnato in uno di quei fiori che crescono ai bordi delle strade._  
  
Lo sapevamo _entrambi_.  
  
Mio padre e mia padre avevano fiamme vive dietro gli occhi. Non badavano a me, avevano occhi solo per Potter e per gli altri due: li osservavano, gli giravano intorno, li facevano inciampare più e più volte. Poi mio padre notò la sottile linea rossa deformata sulla fronte di Harry e perse ogni dubbio sulla sua identità.  
  
Li sentivo preda di una vertigine terribile, come una valanga… quella felicità amara, stridula dei disperati e dei naufraghi che finalmente vedono una scialuppa galleggiare nella tempesta.  
  
  
“Questa potrebbe essere la cicatrice. Che cosa gli é successo, come mai si é ridotto così?”  
“Dice che qualcosa lo ha punto nel bosco” - Greyback.  
“Ma osservalo bene, _dai_!”  
_Osservalo bene, Draco… tu hai visto quella cicatrice come un crudele segno rosso coperta di goccioline di sudore mentre eri riverso su di lui…_  
  
Ma mia zia Bellatrix mi risparmiò la fatica nonché il dolore di aprire ancora bocca.  
  
“Che cosa succede qui?”  
  
Era di sopra, probabilmente a riposare. Sentivo tracce di sonno nella sua voce, ma sparirono man mano che avanzava nella stanza.  
  
Si fermò di fronte alla Granger… e spalancò lentamente gli occhi.  
  
“La Mezzosangue fuggiasca…” sibilò e come se non aspettasse altro, Il Ghermidore alla sinistra di Greyback aggiunse: “Proprio così, e questo é il ragazzo Weasley, abbiamo preso Potter, crediamo!”  
  
_Fu come se le avessero messo alle calcagna l’Ardemonio._  
_Solo che lei sembrava felice, euforica, non terrorizzata._  
  
“Harry Potter!”  
  
Gridò - “L’Oscuro Signore deve esserne immediatamente informato!” Poi la vidi alzarsi velocemente la manica dell’abito sul braccio sinistro, con l’intenzione di toccare il Marchio…  
“ _No!_ ”  
  
Mio padre le fu addosso ancora prima che avesse il tempo materiale di avvicinare l’indice al braccio sinistro.  
  
Le afferrò il polso. Vidi la sua schiena fremere, il volto acceso di mia zia specchiarsi nel suo.  
  
“Stavo per chiamarlo io! Potter si trova in casa mia, dunque sotto la mia autorità…”  
“La _tua_ autorità!”  
Urlò o forse rise, in ogni caso era un suono agghiacciante. “Non farmi ridere! Tu hai perso l’autorità quando hai perso la bacchetta! Come osi… toglimi le mani di dosso!”  
  
Ma lui non accennò a lasciarla andare e lei non smise di dimenarsi come una dannata anguilla.  
  
Per qualche ragione neppure averli visti l’uno sull’altra, ubriachi ed in procinto di consumare le loro voglie sul divano che ora si trovava alle loro spalle mi aveva messo _così_ a disagio.  
  
Avevo così tanta paura che mi stupii di quella sensazione.  
  
Eppure mi chiedevo come potesse mia madre essere così cieca… _sempre che lo fosse sul serio, o facesse finta._  
  
“Non mi dirai se e quando chiamare il mio Signore, tu, principe degli ingroppati! Lascia…”  
  
Si fermarono.  
  
Mia zia smise di cercare di liberare il polso da quella stretta decisamente più forte della sua.  
  
“Quella cos’è?”  
Si congelarono in quella strana posizione contratta - _dio, più esplicita che se si fossero messi a scopare lì sul pavimento davanti a tutti._  
Mio padre guardò nella direzione del suo sussurro.  
   
Non mi ero accorto che uno dei Ghermidori reggeva nel pugno chiuso una pesante, appariscente spada con l’elsa ornata di rubini.  
  
Eppure era una spada molto vistosa.  
“Ce l’avevano nella tenda quando li abbiamo presi.”  
  
Mia zia scattò verso di lui - ormai mio padre aveva riabbassato le braccia e fissava il Ghermidore con uno strano sguardo vacuo.  
  
“Dammela.”  
“Non é sua signorina, l’abbiamo trovata no-“  
  
Ma decisamente _non sapevano fino in fondo chi avevano davanti._  
Ci fu uno schiocco terribile ed un lampo rosso. Greyback volò contro la parete accasciandosi.  
  
Sentii mia madre afferrarmi per un braccio, togliermi dalla traiettoria letale della sua furia.  
  
_Quella spada era nella camera blindata dei Lestrange da secoli, non poteva - non era possibile che ce l’avessero… ma comunque bisognava assolutamente essere sicuri che si trattasse di Potter… e  se era Potter, doveva sputare come e dove aveva trovato la sua spada._  
  
Mia zia aveva _preso possesso_ dell’intero ambiente, sembrava lo saturasse come un gas mortale.  
  
“Dobbiamo essere assolutamente sicuri prima di chiamarlo. Greyback, porta questi due nel sotterraneo. Tranne la Mezzosangue. Non fare nulla, per ora…sono sicuro che l’Oscuro Signore non ti negherà la ragazza, dopo questa notte.”  
“No! Prendete me, tenete me!”  
Lo schiaffo di mia zia centrò in pieno il volto di Weasley, _forte_.  
“Alla tua amichetta capiterà di peggio _se siete chi pensiamo che siete!_ ”  
Greyback aveva guardato ad intermittenza la Granger per tutto il tempo - un filo sottile di bava gli correva sul mento. Tornò a studiarla con occhi lucidi ed accesi, come se fosse indeciso sull’abbandonare la poltrona dietro la quale si era rannicchiato dopo l’esplosione.  
  
“Questa é casa mia… tu non dai ordini in casa mia, Bella…”  
“ _Zitta!_ Ci troviamo in una situazione estremamente pericolosa, non capisci nemmeno quanto!”  
  
E si lanciò verso la Mezzosangue afferrandola per i capelli mentre Greyback la separava dagli altri due.  
  
Nonostante la mole, dopo che lei lo aveva scagliato contro il muro il Lupo Mannaro si era guardato bene dal riavvicinarsi troppo.  
  
“Bene…”  
  
Greyback sparì lungo il corridoio che portava alle cantine, per mia zia uscì definitivamente da ogni considerazione, almeno per il momento.  
  
I suoi occhi sfavillavano sulla Granger… quando vidi quello sguardo il mio stomaco tornò immediatamente al suo posto. _Se poco prima mi era parso insensibile, ora l’avevo pieno di piombo._  
  
Sapevo cosa stava per accadere.  
_Conoscevo quello sguardo._  
  
Mio padre si mosse senza che nessuno glielo dicesse.  
  
Disarmato com’era abbrancò la Granger per le braccia, allargandogliele, facendola aderire a se’.  
  
Il contraccolpo le fece balzare di lato il capo, mia zia scosse crudelmente la mano che le tirava i capelli.  
  
“Molto bene…” ponderò mia zia senza ancora lasciare la presa, mentre l’altra mano frugava nella tasca.  
  
I passi di mia madre rimbombarono sul pavimento. Si stava allontanando dalla scena, ed in fretta.  
Io invece _non_ potevo.  
  
_Avrei dato qualsiasi cosa per poterla seguire, per nascondere il viso nella sua gonna come mille anni prima… per non pensare…_  
  
Mia zia rovesciò all’indietro il collo della Granger.  
Adesso potevo vederla bene, dolorosamente bene. Era lei nonostante graffi, tagli e quell’ombra scura sotto lo sguardo.  
I suoi occhi erano due pozze di terrore.  
  
Vedevo il viso di mio padre chino, concentrato. La Granger gli arrivava più o meno all’altezza delle clavicole, lui arricciò il naso come se si rendesse conto solo ora di quel contatto. A differenza di mia zia lui era un crepaccio gelato, inverno perenne.  
  
Zia Bellatrix indugiò per qualche istante ancora, passandosi lentamente la lingua sulle labbra secche.  
Aveva estratto il suo pugnale d’argento, premendolo contro la guancia della Granger.  
  
 “Dove avete preso la spada?”  
Mormorò _dolcemente_ mia zia.  
La Granger emise un suono acquoso, a metà tra il singhiozzo e lo starnuto.  
“L’abbiamo trovata nel bosco…”  
Rispose  con voce spezzata.  
  
Ero seduto di nuovo di fronte al caminetto con una orrenda sensazione di familiarità che si faceva largo poco a poco. Di nuovo, non mi sentivo le gambe. Guardavo. Da quella posizione potevo vedere _ogni minimo dettaglio._  
  
“Te lo chiedo nuovamente. Dove avete trovato la Spada?”  
  
“Era… era nel bosco… noi… no… _no!_ ”  
“Lucius, tienila!”  
  
Avevo visto la lama del pugnale dardeggiare, ma non ero assolutamente preparato a vedere mia zia affondare la punta di meno di un millimetro tra la clavicola e il collo.  
  
_Male, dio mio quel punto fa così male, così male, sa dove colpire, come fare, dio, ricordati che cosa ha fatto ad Harry, dio…_  
Le sue urla doppiarono i miei pensieri come un orrendo canto di rovina.  
  
“Stai mentendo! Quella Spada era nella mia camera blindata alla Gringott… stai mentendo, Sporca Mezzosangue, che cos’altro avete preso dalla mia camera!”  
  
Le urlava in faccia, a due centimetri dal viso, curva su di lei come una iena: la Granger si dibatteva, gli occhi strizzati, la bocca congelata in una muta ‘o’ di terrore. Le sue volgari scarpe Babbane sporche di fango produssero suoni acuti sul pavimento, si inarcò contro mio padre che sorresse impassibile il suo peso, limitandosi a bilanciarlo con le spalle. Potevo vederlo osservare il punto che Bellatrix aveva colpito come se non lo vedesse neppure.  
  
Il pugnale scintillò ancora…  
  
“Non abbiamo preso niente, niente, _non siamo mai stati nella sua camera blindata... la Spada é una copia, noi l'abbiamo solo trovata!_ ”  
“Menti!”  
  
E le abbatté la punta della lama dall’altra parte del collo, questa volta un po’ più giù.  
  
Non so come non abbia perso timpani e ragione quella notte. Lei urlò così forte che chiusi gli occhi. Contemporaneamente sentii qualcun altro iniziare ad urlare. Solo un piano più in basso rispetto a noi, Weasley urlava il suo nome… quel suono era terribile, mi rovesciò - mi raschiò l’anima.  
  
_Pensa se ci fossi tu al suo posto… e Harry… Harry… tu grideresti così, proprio così_.  
  
Quel gorgo stava per ingoiarmi: ma poi successe _qualcosa_ di fronte ai miei occhi.  
  
Mia zia si fermò a contemplare meditabonda la Granger, che adesso respirava affannosamente tra i singhiozzi.  
  
“Slacciale quello straccio.”  
“Perché devo farlo _io?!_ ” - Si rianimò improvvisamente la voce strascicata di mio padre.  
“ _Perché la metterà molto più a disagio!_ ”  
Mia zia condì la risposta con una risatina.  
Vidi le braccia di mio padre spostarsi goffamente, come se ogni singolo movimento gli costasse uno sforzo immenso. Le aprì i bottoni del cardigan con un unico gesto, sicuramente facendone saltare alcuni, mentre mia zia faceva a pezzi il rozzo maglione sopra.  
  
Poi il pugnale agganciò una spallina del reggiseno - che era grigio, molto semplice ed un po’ macchiato di sangue e tagliò.  
  
La spallina si staccò con uno schiocco secco. Prima una, poi l’altra. Infine le coppe di quell’affare ricaddero in avanti e il pugnale le agganciò tirandole via.  
  
Vidi i polsi di mio padre tendersi, sollevarsi come per evitare ogni possibile contatto con la pelle… la Granger aveva volato il collo di lato e sembrava semplicemente al di là delle parole. Respirava singhiozzando.  
  
Mia zia la osservava come se cercasse di capire dove avrebbe potuto colpire meglio.  
Dedicò alcuni momenti all’operazione, poi la schiaffeggiò con il piatto del pugnale sul torace.  
“Dove l’avete presa? Voglio sapere perché ce l’avete voi e dov’è il resto di ciò che avete preso. Subito!”  
Le strisciò la lama contro la carne - “Non siamo mai stati nella sua Camera Blindata, per favore… _PER FAVORE!_ ” E di nuovo Weasley rispose al suo grido.  
  
“Piccola sudicia Mezzosangue ostinata, stai mentendo, lo so! Tu, mettile le mani su quelle patetiche tettine!”  
“ _Bellatrix, per l’amor di…_ ”  
“ _FALLO!_ ”  
  
Seguì un silenzio denso, terribile, riverberante. In quel silenzio percepii un rumore furtivo alle mie spalle, avrebbe potuto essere un topo nel muro… scoprii di non essermi sbagliato di tanto.  
Codaliscia era scivolato nella stanza, rannicchiandosi accanto al caminetto. Era chiaro dal suo viso pallido e grassoccio e dai suoi occhi sbarrati, vitrei che l’attenzione era tutta per la scena al centro del salone.  
  
Lentamente, mio padre obbedì a mia zia.  
Spostò le sue lunghe mani pallide sul torace di lei, le coprì a coppa i seni.  
La reazione della Granger provocò una serie di risatine crudeli in mia zia. Sembrava che non riuscisse nemmeno a respirare, le labbra contratte come se le stessero rovesciando addosso sacchi di ragni velenosi.  
Per una che aveva una fretta incredibile ed era in preda alla più squisita delle furie omicide, si prese parecchio tempo ad osservare la scena prima di riprendere a giocherellare con il pugnale.  
  
“ _Che c’è, sono fredde?_ ”  
Lei piangeva, si torceva e cercava con ogni forza di non sfiorare mio padre, mia zia fece scorrere lentamente il pugnale intorno all’ombelico.  
  
“Ho bisogno che ti dai da fare, tu. Muovi quelle dita.”  
“ _L-la p-prego…_ ”  
Non riuscii a capire se la sua supplica fosse diretta a mio padre, a mia zia, o a entrambi.  
“Devi fare affluire più sangue che puoi…”  
  
Avrei dato qualsiasi cosa per non vedere - perché fosse buio come fuori in giardino. La Granger non sembrava nemmeno in grado di respirare mentre mio padre si faceva scorrere quei suoi capezzoli pallidi contro il pollice e l’arco esterno della mano - una, due, molte volte…  
  
“B-basta! B-basta, le ho g-già… g-già detto… oddio, la p-prego, basta…n-non… per f-favore gli d-dica di n-non toccar-mi..”  
Non era arrivata a supplicare mentre il pugnale le trovava certi tendini e certi nervi, _ci arrivò mentre le dita di Lord Lucius Malfoy le strizzavano delicatamente i capezzoli, dunque riprendevano a muoversi meccanicamente vicino alla fredda lama del pugnale._  
  
Zia Bellatrix rise deliziata al suono di quella voce acutissima, sconnessa, con il pugnale ora in bilico tra i seni di lei, paurosamente vicino al cuore.  
Indugiava apposta.  
‘ _A Bella piace giocare con il cibo prima di mangiarlo_ ’, aveva detto una volta qualcuno.  
  
“Hai sentito, _sei pessimo_. Ti stai impegnando, Lucius?”  
  
“ _Vaffanculo_ …”  
  
Perfino Codaliscia sussultò, era decisamente la prima volta che sentiva quella voce strascicata ringhiare un epiteto tanto volgare.  
Ma mia zia aveva altro per la testa, dopo tutto: me lo disse il riprendere delle urla.  
  
“Parla, o ti trapasso il cuore con questo pugnale!”  
  
  
  
_Urla, urla urla._  
  
Quando riaprii di nuovo gli occhi la Granger era svenuta, o almeno così pareva. Alle sue spalle mio padre se ne stava liberando facendola scivolare sul pavimento come un sacco di patate.  
_Mia zia guardava me._ Era di fronte alla mia poltrona.  
“Draco, vai a prendere quel Folletto. Muoviti!”  
 


	57. 57

_Ci siamo._  
  
Mi alzai con un unico suono dentro, _l’eco due parole._  
_Il mio capolinea marciava nella mia ombra al suono dei miei passi._  
La Granger giaceva sul pavimento, la testa ancora girata di lato, sempre nuda dalla vita in su, ma forse non più svenuta. Non guardava niente, il suo viso luccicava, tante lacrime le impiastravano le guance. C’erano segni rossi all’interno del suo avambraccio, formavano la parola ‘mudblood’.  
La oltrepassai come se galleggiassi, il mondo aveva preso a vorticarmi intorno senza sonoro.  
Mio padre aveva voltato le spalle a quella scena, la schiena rigida come legno, cercava di mettere quanto più spazio possibile tra se’ e la ragazza riversa al suolo senza che mia zia lo notasse.  
Oltrepassai anche zia Bellatrix che mi gridò qualcosa in un tono impaziente e duro, probabilmente l’ennesima esortazione a muovermi.  
  
_Ci siamo._  
  
  
_Il mondo somigliava alle rapide di un fiume.  
Un rombo sordo riempiva le mie orecchie._  
Levai la bacchetta puntandola davanti a me con il braccio completamente spiegato.  
  
“State tutti indietro!”  
  
Gridai una volta di fronte alla porta chiusa del sotterraneo afferrando la maniglia con la mano libera.  
Non riconoscevo quella voce come la mia.  
  
“Vengo a prendere il Folletto… adesso apro!”  
  
_Aprii_.  
  
“Mettetevi contro il muro, tutti quanti!”  
_Potter era proprio dietro la porta._  
Come per l’ennesimo crudele scherzo del destino mi bastò spalancare la porta della prigione per _precipitare in quegli occhi._  
_Ci siamo, sapevo che sarebbe successo: succede sempre._  
  
L’odore di umidità e vecchi pagliericci mi aggredì alla gola. I globi luminescenti illuminarono quell’assortimento disastrato… La Lovegood rannicchiata in un angolo, forse accanto al vecchio affondato nel suo pagliericcio, il probabile Babbano con uno zigomo gonfio e i capelli biondi impastati di sporco, Weasley con profondi solchi sulle guance là dove doveva essersi appena affondato le unghie… il Folletto addossato al muro, forse nello strenuo sforzo di sorreggersi _ed eccolo alla fine, Potter immobile di fronte a tutti gli altri._  
  
Dimenticai _tutto_ , tranne abbassare la bacchetta. Ma ero diventato i miei occhi, tutto il resto non contava.  
  
_Dimenticai così a lungo e così forte… che le uniche parole giuste sono e rimarranno ‘per sempre’._  
  
Probabilmente ce ne restammo così, immobili l’uno di fronte all’altro per una lunga manciata di secondi.  
Chissà come dovevamo sembrare dall’esterno. Chissà che cosa pensavano in quel momento Weasley, la Lovegood, il probabile Babbano, tutti lì con le mani alzate e bene in vista sopra la testa. So solo che nessuno di loro mosse un muscolo e parlò per quei due interminabili, sciocchi istanti. Io ed Harry eravamo i due perni di un’asse, intorno noi ruotava tutto il resto.  
  
“Harry…”  
  
Metà domanda, metà imprecazione costernata, Weasley aveva rotto l’incanto: fissava il suo amico come se di colpo fosse impazzito. Potter si lasciò trascinare frettolosamente in un angolo, fissando il pavimento. Alla luce incerta del sotterraneo il suo viso stava tornando normale. Qualsiasi cosa lo avesse sfigurato così stava esaurendo i suoi effetti. Mi lanciai sul folletto e lo agguantai per il braccio.  
Era leggero e non mi oppose resistenza. Fu facile trasportarlo lungo le scale.  
  
  
* *  
  
  
I piccoli occhi a mandorla del minuscolo Folletto fissavano mia zia, ritta in piedi su di lui.  
  
Aveva ghermito la creatura dalla mia stretta non appena ero ricomparso in cima alle scal, scaraventandola accanto alla Granger che giaceva ancora lì dove l’avevo lasciata.  
  
Per buona misura il Folletto sperimentò la magnifica esecuzione di ben tre maledizioni Cruciatus, _gentilmente offerte_ da zia Bellatrix.  
Prima ancora di fargli domande vidi che era ansiosa di torturarlo. Di _sfogarsi_.  
La creatura non urlò e non si contorse, anche se i tagli sul suo volto ripresero a sanguinare.  
  
Tutto ciò che fece fu fissare mia zia ansante mentre gocce di un sangue scuro macchiavano la sua camicia.  
“Dimmi soltando una cosa, Folletto.”  
Non mi ero sbagliato: la sua voce era più distesa, soddisfatta.  
“Questa- “ e gliela sventolò pericolosamente ad un centimetro dal lungo naso ricurvo - “Per caso, dico _per caso_ é la spada che si trova nella mia Camera Blindata?”  
Lui non sbatté le palpebre al passaggio della lama, mantenne gli occhi rovesciati verso l’alto fissi in quelli di mia zia.  
  
“La Spada che vedo é solo una Copia, signora Lestrange. Una copia ottima… ma opera di Umani. Non di folletti.”  
  
Il sollievo dilagò del tutto, sciolse mia zia da capo a piedi. “Bene.” Commentò scavalcando il Folletto non senza prima averlo colpito con la lama del pugnale che aveva usato sulla Granger.  
  
“Adesso…” Mio padre, che si era appoggiato alla mensola del camino si voltò di scatto.  
Sentii mia madre sussultare, accorgendomi della sua presenza solo in quel momento.  
Fissammo tutti zia Bellatrix, il movimento con cui rialzò lentamente e con cura la manica della veste, scoprendo l’avambraccio marchiato a fuoco… nessuno si mosse questa volta.  
“Adesso… chiamiamo il Signore Oscuro!”  
E con un enorme sorriso di soddisfazione appiccicò l’indice della mano destra al marchio.  
  
  
_Le rapide erano formate di acqua nera, piena di fango e detriti: mi sommersero._  
  
Una rabbia terrificante, senza confini investì prima Harry - poi me - la fronte che bruciava così non era la mia - zia Bellatrix  rideva pregustando il momento del suo arrivo ma l’Oscuro Signore era lontano… non era nel paese… le voci erano giuste…  
“Greyback, credo che la Mezzosangue abbia esaurito il suo compito, prendila se la vuoi…”  
“ _Noooo_ …” e mentre ero ancora lì a nuotare in quel fango puzzolente cercando disperatamente di tenermi a galla un lampo rosso sfrecciò attraverso la stanza e mio padre crollò accanto al caminetto, schiantato. _Quasi nello stesso istante, un altro lampo rosso atterrò Greyback, togliendo di torno la sua enorme figura nell’attimo in cui scivolava rapida verso il corpo a terra._  
  
_Avevo chiuso la porta, ero sicuro di aver chiuso la dannata porta…_  
  
“Harry Potter L’Oscuro Signore sta arrivando la tua fine é vicina!”  
  
Esplosero molti  Incantesimi tutti insieme echeggiando sopra quel grido come enormi esplosioni, la mia mano estrasse la bacchetta ma non potevo _non potevo alzarla ne’ contro Weasley, ne’ contro Harry…_  
  
La schiena di mia madre scivolò per un istante di lato, l’incantesimo di Weasley l’aveva mancata non riuscendo a disarmarla… Harry si stagliava come un fulmine contro il nero delle tappezzerie o forse ero io a vederlo così, era il sangue che aveva preso a cantare colpevolmente nelle mie vene, _per un secondo illuminò tutta la stanza…_  
  
“ _FERMI O LEI MUORE!_ ”  
  
Si immobilizzarono, le mani alzate.  
  
“Giù le bacchette, mettetevi per terra!”  
  
Mia zia stringeva a se’ la Granger puntandole il pugnale dritto a metà della gola.  
  
Pochi centimetri, il colpo sarebbe stato di sicuro mortale. Pochi millimetri di pelle…  
  
“ _Ho detto giù!_ ”  
  
Le bacchette rotolarono sul pavimento producendo un suono stranamente assordante in quel silenzio rotto solo da respiri affannosi.  
  
“Draco, prendile! Adesso…”  
  
Pensieri orribili rimbombavano nelle mie orecchie mentre sgattaiolavo in avanti ed afferravo le bacchette che Weasley e Potter erano stati costretti a lasciar cadere.  
  
“Molto bene, Harry Potter, molto bene, mio piccolo, stupido eroe…”  
  
_E tutto d’un tratto senza sapere perché - pensai a Codaliscia.  
  
Già, dov’era finito?_  
  
  
_“Che cos’è questo rumore, avete sentito?”  
Aveva urlato mio padre prima di finire schiantato sul pavimento mentre mia zia dedicava le sue attenzioni al Folletto.  
“Vai a controllare, Codaliscia!”  
  
Ma Codaliscia non era più tornato dal sotterraneo.  
E quel suono secco e potente, somigliava tanto a_ … uno schianto terribile, dolore. Schegge.  
  
Per fortuna avevo gli occhi chiusi… non mi ricordavo bene quando ma li avevo serrati. Qualcosa si era schiantato su di noi piegandomi sotto il suo enorme peso. Il dolore esplose immediatamente al viso, sul quale sentii scorrere qualcosa di bollente ed alla spalla. Urlai portandomi le mani al volto. _L’immenso relitto del lampadario giaceva in terra, distrutto, abbattuto._  
  
“Draco… Draco, fammi vedere gli occhi… oddio… _no, no, no, no…_ ”  
  
  
“ _Tu! Che cosa ci fai qui!!!_ ”  
  
_Quel suono secco, potente,  che somigliava tanto al rumore che fa un Elfo Domestico quando si Materializza._  
  
  
“Lei n-non farà del male ad Harry Potter!”  
“Uccidilo, Cissy…”  
Mia madre fu più rapida di zia Bellatrix. Gli si parò davanti.   
Non aveva bisogno della sua esortazione, dopo tutto mia zia aveva tutte e due le mani occupate, una dal pugnale l’altra dalla bacchetta… o forse fu perché mia madre era sempre stata fredda ma corretta con Dobby. Mia madre si era rammaricata della sua perdita come servitore... non aveva mai fatto niente per salvarlo da mio padre, ma nemmeno lo aveva mai frustato... _esitò._   
A Dobby bastò quell'unico istante.   
  
  
" _Non ci provi, signora!_ "   
  
Mia madre non aveva più la bacchetta: era schizzata via come se una mano enorme l’avesse afferrata e scagliata.  
  
“Sudicio piccolo scimmiotto, come osi disarmare una Strega! _Contro le tue padrone, come osi!_ ”  
  
“ _D-dobby é un Elfo libero e Dobby é venuto a salvare Harry Potter e i suoi amici!_ ”  
  
Nessuno di noi era abituato ad un Elfo che ti guardava e si comportava così, _men che meno Dobby._ Nessuno di noi, specialmente non mia zia era disposto a _tollerarlo._  
  
Quando la bacchetta di Bellatrix fece la fine di quella di mia madre deviando la sua fattura _lei urlò di puro furore_. Aveva lasciato andare la Granger, probabilmente si erano staccate quando il lampadario le aveva travolte, non si accorse nemmeno che Weasley la tirava via dalle macerie: _tutte le sue attenzioni erano per il nostro vecchio Elfo._  
  
Aveva schegge di cristallo tra i capelli, luccicavano come diamanti, tagli sanguinavano dove le schegge le avevano lacerato l’abito.  
  
Bilanciò il pugnale mirando Dobby e urlando come una Furia. _Una di quelle belle ma pur sempre una Furia, diamanti nei capelli_ \- _scintillavano contro il suo volto ferino_ … ma Dobby era molto veloce, impossibile prendere la mira per bene e _d’un tratto un alito bollente, rabbioso, capace di incendiare il mondo intero mi lambì la nuca e la guancia facendomi contrarre le visceri di puro genuino terrore._  
  
Ma quando mi voltai si trasformò nel respiro di Harry.  
Le sue mani stringevano le mie cercando di forzare la mia presa, strapparmi di mano le bacchette.  
  
E mentre un centimetro scarso d’aria ci separava la mia mente _esplose_ nella sua.  
  
_Sta arrivando, sta arrivando, sta arrivando, sta arrivando…_ vieni con me, vieni via con me, ti prego vieni via con me...  
   
Lo guardai.  
_Non ebbi bisogno di dire niente. Le parole che non pronunciai mai erano tutte lì, impresse sul suo viso._ Mi sfiorò la guancia macchiandosi le dita - il suo gesto passò per il tentativo di sopraffarmi visto che durò un solo secondo e sembravamo lottare.  
" _Per adesso. Ma Draco Malfoy sappi che io tornerò a prenderti._ _Ho già detto alla Morte di mettersi il cuore in pace, perché tanto arrivo prima io._ "  
  
  
“ _HARRY! CHE COSA FAI!_ ”  
  
  
Sentii due bacchette scivolarmi via di mano. _Due_.  
  
Una corta di prugnolo ed una più lunga e chiara… forse di Salice?  
  
_Potter mi lasciò la terza bacchetta, la mia._  
  
  
Mia zia non aveva più il suo pugnale. Aveva colpito l’Elfo mentre Potter e Weasley si aggrappavano a lui.  
  
_Ma erano andati._  
  
_Andati, andati, andati._  
  
Qualcuno gemeva, supplicava mentre le tenebre si addensavano e le rovine del lampadario scintillavano cupe. Una delle candele esplose a mezz’aria, lo stesso fece un bicchiere vicino al caminetto.  
  
  
_Sta arrivando, sta arrivando, sta arrivando…._  
  
  
“Mio Signore! Vi prego, non punitemi, non punitemi, ho tentato, ho tentato!”  
  
  
_Era arrivato._  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Forse ero _svenuto, scivolato nel nero, solo che non sapevo più quando._  
  
  
C’era il nostro lampadario di fronte a me, all’altezza del mio mento. Sembrava talmente _stupido_ , schiantato lì _enorme_ e _distrutto_. _Come ci era arrivato?_  
  
Poi lo zigomo sinistro mi inviò una saetta di puro dolore: sentii un frammento di cristallo grattare la mia carne, venire tirato via.  
  
“Draco…Draco rispondi…”  
  
Mia madre strisciava su di me in lacrime.  
  
Sbattei le palpebre. Un odore denso e ferroso aleggiava nella stanza… _l’odore del sangue._  
  
Mi trovavo nel mio salotto, a casa mia, e l’Oscuro Signore doveva essersene andato.  
  
“M-madre? P-padre…?”  
  
Nonostante la schiena protestasse mi puntellai sul gomito. Mi avevano appena vomitato nel cervello, avevano appena staccato ogni muscolo del mio corpo per ricomporlo secondo nuovi dolorosissimi assetti.  
  
“ _N-no… no, no…_ ”  
  
_Nonostante il dolore e lo sforzo per rialzarmi percepii lo sforzo contrario di mia madre. Il suo braccio mi premeva giù contro il pavimento._ Solo perché eravamo molto, molto vicini potevo sentire quella sua invocazione accorata ma pressoché afona.  
  
Mi attirò a se’ - mi _strinse_ \- “Madre…”  
_Soffocò la mia voce contro il suo petto._  
Era come se cercasse di farsi piccola piccola, stringendomi a se’. _Come se cercasse di rannicchiarsi agli occhi di un predatore._  
  
Lì per lì non capii. Poi udii un sospiro cupo, ringhiante rompere il silenzio. Lo riconobbi per quello che era, _un verso di soddisfazione._  
_Greyback_.  
“No, no…non guardare…”  
Ma io forzai la stretta di mia madre - _era davvero salda_ \- quel tanto che mi bastò per guardare nella direzione da cui proveniva il suono.  
  
_Ora c’erano altri di quegli ansiti - rochi ravvicinati versi di soddisfazione… suoni umidi, secchi…_  
  
Qualcuno si mosse e si lamentò sfiorandomi all’altezza del ginocchio, non era mia madre, lei singhiozzava nel mio collo. Doveva essere mia zia…  
  
_Greyback era chino su mio padre, lo aveva sollevato e buttato di spalle su una poltrona._  
_Non erano versi di un Lupo Mannaro intento a nutrirsi._  
Greyback aveva i pantaloni abbassati fino alle ginocchia, le sue cosce massicce scattavano avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro con foga…  
La testa bionda di mio padre oscillò inanimata oltre lo schienale della sedia sobbalzando _su e giù, su e giù, su e giù_ … lasciai che  lo sguardo scivolasse via dalla faccia bestiale di Greyback, _fu un errore_.  
_C’era qualcosa di scuro, colava in un rivolo sottile nell’interno coscia di mio padre._  
La sua carne nuda era così pallida da brillare nel buio di quelle rovine - _diafani, noi siamo diafani._  
_Greyback gli sbatteva dentro qualcosa che non aveva forma e dimensione umana, era troppo, un attrezzo mostruoso come lui.  Qualcosa di più adatto ad una bestia che ad un essere umano. Produceva suoni liquidi e terribili, schiocchi umidi mentre affondava e risaliva._  
  
“Cazzo! Si! Si, così, così! _Si, si…aaah… dio… si, signor Malfoy, si… tutto, prenditelo tutto, tutto…_ ”  
Soffocai un conato di vomito proprio in extremis e solo perché riaffondai il volto nella tunica di mia madre. _Non mi mossi solo perché lei mi si rovesciò praticamente addosso per tenermi fermo._  
Intanto mia zia ancora incosciente gemeva piano ma senza sosta.  
  
  
“Beh, tuo marito é una bella scopata signora Malfoy. L’Oscuro Signore dice che questa non dovevate fargliela… avete il divieto assoluto di lasciare la casa, e l’obbligo di non mostrarvi in pubblico fino a nuovo ordine. Il ragazzo può tornare a Scuola, dove sarà sorvegliato a dovere. Oh stai tranquilla donna, ha sanguinato solo un po’, si sta svegliando. Magari camminerà strano tra oggi e domani. _Ci sono mille momenti in cui non si desidera l’ano di una donna, rallegratene._ ”  
  
Risatina. Silenzio.  “Adesso con permesso io avrei un certo _languirono._ Intanto, voi guardate un po’ quella…”  
  
  
  
_La sua fregola doveva essere soddisfatta._  
La Granger non aveva potuto essere il suo bottino e neppure il suo pasto.  
  
L'Oscuro Signore aveva punito anche lui ma ritenendo le sue colpe meno gravi delle nostre. _Anzi, gli veniva reso il merito di aver catturato Potter nel bosco._   
_Noi_ però lo avevamo fatto fuggire.   
Greyback non aveva nemmeno il Marchio, era solo una bestia _molto utile_.   
  
Tuttavia aveva ricevuto l’ordine di non toccare ne’ me ne’ mia madre ne’ mia zia.  
La sua voglia non era stata scalfita nemmeno da quella sfilza di maledizioni.   
Nonostante tutto _gli avevano promesso carne e carne avrebbe avuto, in un modo o nell'altro._   
_Mio padre era troppo vecchio per diventare il suo pasto e così… così…_  
  
‘ _Quella_ ’ invece era mia zia Bellatrix.  
  
Mia madre corse verso di lei prima ancora che verso mio padre.  
  
O meglio da principio fece per rotolare verso  di lei - _Bella, Bella!_  
  
Poi invece si rialzò e si precipitò inciampando da mio padre, lo rivoltò singhiozzando, ricomponendo quel _massacro._  
Mio padre riprendeva lentamente conoscenza ma giaceva come lei lo aveva voltato, era una pallida bambola di cera che respirava: _la sola cosa che tradisse un qualche tipo di vita._  
  
Aveva ombre giallognole sotto gli occhi. _L’occhio sinistro era chiuso e gonfio, aveva il labbro spaccato._  
  
_Ma non perdeva più sangue e ben presto anche mia madre si accorse che non era lui la fonte di quel maledetto odore, non era lì che doveva cercare._  
  
Io me ne restai immobile, congelato… come lei ora avevo individuato la _ragione_ di quell’odore di pura morte, ma a differenza sua non riuscii fisicamente a voltarmi.  
_Veniva da mia zia._  
  
“Bella! Bella!” La chiamava mia madre china su di lei, piangendo - “Sto bene… Cissy… l’Oscuro Signore… é andato…? Oh, mi dispiace così tanto…”  
  
Ma mia madre urlava fuori di se’, come se l’Oscuro Signore fosse l’ultimo dei suoi problemi al momento.  
  
_Bella, che cos’è questo… Che cosa diavolo…_ _Bella che cosa hai fatto, da quanto tempo lo sai?_  
  
Facendo violenza su me stesso alla fine mi voltai.  
  
Mia madre la sollevò lentamente da terra, aveva recuperato la bacchetta che Dobby le aveva tolto.  
Il suo polso tremava, lacrime le impiastravano le guance, cercava di fare il più piano possibile, intanto la guardava come se non riuscisse a capacitarsi di quello che vedeva.  
  
Il vestito di mia zia era pesante, bagnato. _La stoffa della gonna era completamente zuppa di sangue._  
  
C’era una larga pozza di sangue _tra le sue cosce, era da lì che partiva la macchia_. Aveva qualche livido sul collo, un taglio all’angolo del labbro… _e quel vestito che le sbatacchiava pesante tra le gambe._  
  
_Troppo pesante._  
  
  
  
  
  
“P-perderà il bambino?”  
  
“Non si può ancora dire. Certo ha perso molto, molto sangue.”  
  
“Ma perché non me l’ha detto, _perché!_ ”  
  
Erano le quattro del mattino.  
  
Il Medimago era un ometto piccolo, incanutito dall’età e curvo sul suo bastone da passeggio di corno e ovviamente non aveva una risposta all’ultima domanda di mia madre. Ne' lei se la aspettava.  
Era stato convocato d’urgenza - essere convocati d’urgenza dai Malfoy aveva un certo peso, all’epoca.  
  
Sul suo volto non c’era il terrore che di norma incuteva la nostra mera presenza.  
Era sempre terrorizzato quell’uomo - si chiamava Clarks ed era un Mezzosangue - _aveva tutte le ragioni del mondo per tremare nel mettere piede in casa nostra._  
Era ancora vivo solo perché era il Guaritore più capace di tutto il Regno e non poteva essere rimpiazzato.  
  
Si tolse gli occhiali massaggiandosi stancamente la fronte solcata di rughe.  
  
“Signora Malfoy… se l’emorragia riprende _entrambi non avranno scampo_. Non posso garantirle niente…”  
  
“V- vada nella sua stanza e ci resti. L’abbiamo pagata abbastanza, no?”  
  
Lui parve in qualche modo offeso dalle parole di mia madre - ma fece un secco cenno del capo e le obbedì.  
  
“Draco sei sicuro di stare bene…?”  
  
Aveva estratto delle schegge dal mio volto e mi aveva dato un unguento, quel Clarks.  
Poi era salito in stanza da mio padre - uscendone con una strana espressione dura e meditabonda. Si sarebbe rimesso. Era sotto shock. Il signor Malfoy non voleva dirgli tutto ciò che gli era accaduto… e con mia madre Clarks glissò su quest'ultimo argomento, era chiaro. Ritenne poco prudente sfidare la fredda reticenza di mia madre in merito affermando più di questo. Chiaramente gli era bastato guardarlo, esaminarlo… _per capire._  
  
  
_Ma tutto questo l’aveva fatto dopo essersi precipitato da mia zia a passo di carica senza nemmeno salutare o degnarci di uno sguardo._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mia madre finì per addormentarsi sulla poltrona del salotto ormai ripulito dai vetri e dalle macerie del lampadario.  
Io non ebbi il _coraggio_ di mettermi a dormire.  
Tutto ciò che feci fu stendermi sul letto della mia stanza e restarci fino alle cinque meno un quarto.  
  
Non ricordo la natura dei miei pensieri, fissavo il soffitto e riprendevo a respirare normalmente.  
I flashback della furia dell’Oscuro Signore scorrevano come lampi di fronte al mio sguardo, sul soffitto. Ogni scatto del suo braccio era l’esplosione di una maledizione.  
_Poi anche quello finì._  
  
_All’improvviso era l’alba._ Drizzai lentamente la testa e mi accorsi di aver tenuto stretta la _bacchetta_ in mano per tutto il tempo. La mia vecchia, solita cara bacchetta. _E allora?_  
  
Ma non riuscivo a muovermi. Mi fissavo la mano destra.  
  
_La Stecca della Morte - sussurrò qualcuno dall’eco sbiadita di un sogno._  
  
Il sogno non tornò a galla in quel momento _ma tornò quella bizzarra espressione di cui ignoravo il significato._  
  
_Bacchetta del Destino? Stecca della Morte? Qualcosa che aveva a che fare con storia della Magia_.  
  
Al diavolo Storia della Magia, era l’ultima cosa di cui volevo preoccuparmi in quel momento!  
  
Eppure ero sicuro: per quel che contava avevo già sentito pronunciare quelle parole in una classe di Storia della Magia.  
  
_Stecca della Morte.  
  
Sambuco. La bacchetta di Sambuco._  
  
  
_Senza rendermene conto ero in piedi_ con la _mia_ bacchetta in mano.  
  
_Senza rendermene conto_ raggiungevo la porta della stanza di mia zia Bellatrix.  
  
  
Erano le cinque e venti del _giorno dopo._  
  
  
Clarks sonnecchiava soltanto, _non era addormentato_. Forse non _sonnecchiava_ nemmeno, aveva solo _chiuso gli occhi per un istante._  
Sedeva accanto al letto di mia zia, immobile, le mani giunte in grembo.  
  
La stanza era silenziosa, immersa in una coltre ovattata.  
Il respiro di mia zia era regolare, profondo. Lei dormiva _davvero_ , gli occhi chiusi, il volto immobile.  
  
Tenni d’occhio Clarks mentre mi avvicinavo alla sponda del letto. _Non deve svegliarsi, non deve vedere che sei qui._  
  
_Ma perché Draco?_  
  
  
Il braccio della bacchetta mi formicolava come se fosse in procinto di prendere fuoco.  
All’improvviso una tensione terribile eppure profondamente benefica procedeva dalle mie dita serrate al resto dell’ambiente.  
_Era come un canto. Un canto sulle rovine._  
_Potter aveva esitato, scelto con cura di lasciarmi in mano la Bacchetta._  
  
Mi parve che ci fosse un significato enorme in questo particolare fatto e di essere a tanto così dall’afferrarlo.  
Ma anche quel momento passò, però la stanza vibrava pure immersa nel silenzio _o forse ero io a farlo, erano le mie dita intorno alla bacchetta a tremare._  
  
_Ho detto alla Morte di mettersi il cuore in pace perché tanto arrivo prima io._  
  
Il braccio mi formicolava come se fosse sul punto di andare a fuoco.  
_Era caldo, i muscoli bollivano._  
Fissavo tranquillamente il letto. Avevano rivestito mia zia di un abito pulito e caldo, una camicia da notte grigio scuro. Il suo ventre gonfiava appena il lenzuolo.  
  
Lei dormiva, il dolore inciso in ogni singolo lineamento. Ad un certo punto mormorò qualcosa di indistinguibile ma simile ad un grido di allarme, poi voltò la testa e continuò a dormire.  
Un nuovo velo di sudore nuovo le imperlava la fronte, _prima non c’era._  
  
Fu quel suono sofferente a farmi muovere finalmente il braccio e vedere le goccioline di sudore nuovo.  
_La stanza ballava forte avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro._  
  
So di non aver detto una parola, le mie labbra erano sigillate.  
So di aver pensato _ad un sole_ \- _almeno c’era qualcosa di enorme, giallo, anzi no, dorato:_ sapevo che dovevo afferrarlo perché se fosse stato abbastanza forte, _abbastanza grande e abbastanza luminoso da riempire tutta la stanza allora sarebbe andato tutto bene, perché era perfettamente naturale che la bacchetta emettesse delle fiamme color dell’oro liquido, era così che doveva andare, era tutto molto, molto giusto._  
  
  
Non so quanto durò, non so praticamente niente di quel ‘ _mattino dopo_ ’.  
  
C’è un grande buco nero dal momento in cui la mia bacchetta lasciò andare quella roba dorata - _quella roba dorata, Yaxley!_ A quando mi parve di risvegliarmi  sul mio letto senza averlo mai lasciato dopo che mia madre mi aveva pregato di distendermi.  
  
  
Clarks aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro, mia madre lo abbracciava - _abbracciava un Mezzosangue_ , poi come rendendosi conto di ciò che aveva fatto si affrettava a staccarsi.  
Ricordo che c’ero anche io quel pomeriggio, ero accorso quando Clarks si era messo ad _urlare_ _che mia zia stava bene, che lei e il bambino stavano bene, che non c'era più nessuna emorragia, nessuna perdita, niente di niente._  
  
Lui non poteva fare altro che fissare mia zia con gli occhi sbarrati come se non la vedesse.  
Non capiva.  
_'Stanno bene' era la sola cosa che avesse potuto dire._  
_'Stanno bene', nonostante fosse decisamente impossibile stando alle possibilità che avevano._  
  
Mia madre singhiozzava piano nel suo angolo, io leggevo incredulità paura e stupore alternarsi sul volto del vecchio.  
Zia Bellatrix era comodamente seduta con la schiena contro una miriade di guanciali, spossata ma sveglia. Tempo quarantotto ore  ordinava enormi vassoi di cibo, costretta nel suo  letto di malavoglia.  
Evitava con cura lo sguardo di mia madre mentre spazzolava ingenti quantità di pudding e di carne. Una sfilza di Rimpolpasangue era allineata sul comodino di quella stanza degli ospiti assieme a molte piccole fiale dalla forma stravagante.  
Lei doveva prenderne almeno tre diverse dopo i pasti, fino ad esaurimento.  
Ma il punto - e la ragione dell'agitazione di Clarks - _era che non sembrava averne più bisogno._ Sembrava solo molto stanca, provata dagli eventi e da tutto il sangue che aveva perso.   
  
_Si riguardi signora Lestrange._  
  
“Bella, perché non ce lo hai detto?”  
_Proprio non mollava, mia madre._ Adesso che sua sorella era fuori pericolo, solo il fatto che fosse ' ancora convalescente' la tratteneva dal tempestarla di domande in continuazione.  
C’eravamo io e mio padre mentre mia madre la interrogava.  
Ormai la condizione di zia Bellatrix non era più un segreto.  
E credo che la presenza di noi due, del resto della famiglia insomma facesse da spalla a mia madre in quei momenti.  
  
Io non osavo alzare il viso verso mio padre. _Lui non diceva mai niente._  
Mia madre gli lanciava qualche occhiata di tanto in tanto in cerca di supporto, ma poi capiva che il supporto non sarebbe arrivato, _non da lui._  
Del resto il suo occhio era ancora chiuso e gonfio, il labbro spaccato… e le rare volte in cui ero scivolato fino alla sua stanza era perché non riuscivo a dormire a mia volta e l’avevo sentito _piangere, soffocando i singhiozzi contro le lenzuola._  
Allora ero entrato e mi ero calato in silenzio contro l’incavo nel suo petto rannicchiandomi contro di lui.  
Mio padre era stato capace di ignorare per giorni addirittura mia madre, di rifiutarsi di parlare con Tiger e Goyle, di lasciare Severus in piedi invano di fronte alla porta dello studio per ben mezz’ora prima di aprire… _ma non aveva mai respinto o ignorato me._  
  
A quella disperazione io accarezzavo a lungo i capelli nel buio, baciavo le guance, bevevo le lacrime finché non prendeva sonno.  
  
“Bella, io e Lucius ti avremmo…” Ma mia madre si interruppe. L’avrebbero cosa? _Protetta? Le avrebbero impedito di prendere parte ai combattimenti? Quella si che era la cosa giusta, se la si voleva far infuriare._  
  
Ma tanto qualsiasi cosa mia madre dicesse _zia Bellatrix non le rispondeva._  
  
Finché una sera quando ormai zia Bellatrix era tornata più o meno se’ stessa e poteva nuovamente alzarsi dal letto, mia madre buttò al vento la cautela e fece la domanda che secondo lei tutti quanti ci stavamo ponendo: “ _Chi é lui_ , Bella?”  
  
Fu allora che Bellatrix Lestrange alzò gli occhi scuri ed arroganti in quelli pallidi di sua sorella.  
  
Eravamo nel salone principale, avevamo appena finito di mangiare.  
Qualcosa emise uno scricchiolio sinistro. Con la coda dell’occhio vidi mio padre fare un gesto strano, come se la forchetta avesse rischiato di scivolargli di mano.  
  
“Non é Rodolphus, non é vero…?”  
Il viso di mia zia non mostrò alcuna emozione.  
“No." Mia madre assentì ma non osò interromperla. "Il… bambino é…”  
  
Acciottolio di posate, seguito da uno scricchiolio sinistro, _mio padre si lasciava sfuggire di mano il cucchiaio ed imprecava._  
  
“ _Cissy… il bambino é figlio dell’Oscuro Signore_.”  
Per qualche ragione mi ricordai della Umbridge, nell'attonito silenzio che seguì. Della sua vocetta che scandiva con cura il leitmotiv preferito in assoluto:  
_Questa... é... una... bugia!_  
  


	58. 58

“Non guardare, Draco…”  
  
  
Ma Draco Malfoy non distolse lo sguardo mentre sua madre faceva evanescenre la sorpresa che avevano appena trovato in giardino.  
  
Mentre ero svenuto Nagini doveva aver banchettato con i due Ghermidori che Greyback aveva condotto con se’. Zia Bellatrix li aveva schiantati subito, non appena uno dei due le aveva risposto come non avrebbe dovuto negandole la Spada di Grifondoro.  
  
Dovevano essere rimasti lì sul pavimento senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse.  
  
Nagini doveva averli presi più per la soddisfazione di farlo che per reale fame.  
  
Infatti avevamo appena trovato un femore spezzato a metà sotto la siepe di ginepro vicino alla porta di casa.  
  
Mia madre si guardò nervosamente in giro in cerca di altre macabre sorprese del genere… era tanto tempo che non vedevo il suo volto alla luce del sole, aveva perso così tanto peso che le guance erano magre ed incavate, i capelli incorniciavano zigomi scarni evidenziandone la cruda magrezza.  
  
“Non c’è altro, madre…”  
  
Per non notare altri dettagli, per distogliere lo sguardo da quella magrezza feroce, dal dolore negli occhi di mia madre, anche io mi guardavo in giro.  
  
“Rientriamo…”  
  
disse lei dopo un po’ ed io le obbedii.  
  
Era passata una settimana da quando l’Oscuro Signore ci aveva lasciati con il divieto assoluto di mostrarci in pubblico, dopo di che non si era più degnato di fare la sua comparsa.  
Il mondo Magico ignorava cos’era successo a casa nostra, la notizia non era di certo stata riportata dalla Gazzetta del Profeta: _l’Indesiderato Numero Uno_ era ancora libero ed in circolazione.  
Solo i Mangiamorte conoscevano la verità e… una stretta dalle parti dello stomaco ogni volta che ci pensavo - _quel Weasley, Ollivander, la Lovegood…_  
  
“Forse dovremmo mangiare qualcosa.”  
  
Non le risposi subito, quella tregua forzata mi logorava come mi logorava la voce incerta, incrinata di mia madre. Faticavo a guardare in volto mio padre anche se lui passava la maggior parte  del tempo al piano di sopra, nello studio o a letto.  
  
Tuttavia erano ormai le tre di pomeriggio dal cielo plumbeo, carico di elettricità.  
  
“Hai ragione madre, credo che ci siamo scordati del pranzo. Vado a dire…”  
  
Ma in quel momento zia Bellatrix irruppe nel salotto, sconvolta.  
  
Aveva usato ogni sorta di espediente, perfino incantesimi complessi pur di nascondere la sua condizione prima che il suo segreto venisse a galla.  
  
Dopo aver asserito che il figlio era dell’Oscuro Signore aveva smesso. Quel giorno indossava una tunica lunga e stretta sotto il seno che le ricadeva morbidamente sui fianchi e sul ventre.  
  
Se mai é esistita una creatura cui nemmeno l’avanzato stato di gravidanza poteva conferire almeno un minimo di dolce o rassicurante o arrendevole questa era _senza dubbio mia zia_.  
  
  
“ _La mia bacchetta! Dov’è la mia bacchetta? Ho bisogno della - fottuta - bacchetta!_ ”  
  
E prese a girarsi cercando di guardare contemporaneamente da tutte le parti, chinandosi perfino un po’ per sbirciare sotto le sedie.  
  
Mia madre la scrutava preoccupata, indecisa sul parlare o meno - si limitò ad avvicinarsi cautamente per sorreggerla mentre si rialzava.  
  
Zia Bellatrix la allontanò scuotendo il capo, i suoi occhi vagarono sconvolti… _fino ad arrivare immancabilmente   a me.  
  
Mi sentivo male._  
  
Gocce di un sudore gelido avevano preso a spuntarmi sulla nuca ed il collo.  
  
“Draco…” sussurrò lei morbidamente, come se mi vedesse per la prima volta.  
  
“ _Quando l’Elfo mi ha fatto volare di mano la Bacchetta… é finita laggiù non é così?_ ”  
  
Indicò il punto esatto dove _sicuramente_ la bacchetta era atterrata - non era certo una vera domanda la sua, era _certa_ di quanto affermava.  _Invece si sbagliava. Invece Dobby aveva fatto volare la sua bacchetta dritta in mano ad Harry_. Fece ancora qualche passo in quella direzione, più che altro due rapide falcate, come una tigre in gabbia: _era assolutamente fuori di se’…  
Ormai avevo la schiena fredda di sudore.  
Deglutii._  
  
“Zia…”  
Iniziai e per fortuna lei non si voltò al suono delle mie parole. _Non incrociai quelle due braci nere, quei due tizzoni che aveva per occhi. Ma si irrigidì da capo a piedi, segno che mi stava ascoltando._  
  
“L-la tua b-bacchetta ha fatto un e-enorme volo… ma non… non é atterrata laggiù.  
H…Potter l’ha…” lei proruppe in un urlo terribile, io chiusi gli occhi.  
  
“ _Ho tentato di disarmarlo, mi ha quasi steso!_ ”  
Urlai di rimando senza nemmeno sapere bene cosa dicevo mentre lei mi dava del buono a nulla, del frocetto, e mia madre accorreva… lì per lì pensai che intendesse picchiarla a giudicare dalla sua faccia. Invece la prese dolcemente sotto il braccio e la fece sedere.  
  
“Bella, ti prego calmati.”  
  
“ _La mia bacchetta in mano a quegli esseri indegni… schifosi…_ ”  
  
Andò avanti così per un po’ fissando sconvolta il pavimento mentre mia madre le parlava pazientemente, a bassa voce.  
  
Io mi allontanai lentamente, uscendo da quel salotto.  
  
Era come se mi avessero acceso un enorme fuoco nello stomaco.  
  
Mi allontanai finché le voci di mia madre e mia zia si ridussero ad un bisbiglio di fondo. Mi bloccai di fronte alla finestra che dava sul giardino aggrappandomi al davanzale di pietra.  
  
Quella che Potter mi aveva strappato di mano non era affatto la sua bacchetta.  
Lì per lì non ci avevo fatto caso, ma avevo avuto sei anni a disposizione a scuola, ed avevo visto la sua bacchetta non una ma molte volte, a lezione durante le esercitazioni per esempio .  
Non era di prugnolo, corta e tozza, ma di un legno scintillante e molto più lunga di quella che aveva quella sera.  
  
_E poi… poi L’Oscuro Signore aveva avuto paura di quella Bacchetta._  
  
Di colpo attraverso quei mesi e tutto quel dolore e quel caos l’eco della sua bassa voce mortifera riverberò nella mia testa.  
  
_“Ho bisogno della tua bacchetta, Lucius… devo usare la bacchetta di un altro Mago…”_  
  
_Quella bacchetta proteggeva Potter. Aveva distrutto la Bacchetta di mio padre._  
  
_L’ha persa. Non c’è altra spiegazione, ha perso la sua bacchetta o é andata distrutta, o… o… l’Oscuro Signore forse lo ha scoperto ma non ha ritenuto necessario informarci. Ma… sono mesi che… gli dà la caccia. Da Godric’s Hallow, praticamente impegna tutto se’ stesso nel…_  
  
“Draco?”  
 Mi voltai.  
  
Mio padre era in piedi a pochi passi da me. Aveva tutta l’aria di essersi appena svegliato benché come sempre inappuntabile nel suo completo scuro.  
  
Gettò una lunga occhiata alla porta del salotto dalla quale non veniva più alcun suono.  
  
“Ho sentito tua zia urlare…” sussurrò.  
“Si” deglutii dando del tutto le spalle alla finestra - “Potter le ha preso la bacchetta.”  
  
Un lampo fugace in quegli occhi pallidi, stupore o forse paura. Sostenni il suo sguardo. Non aveva mai parlato di mia zia con me, neanche un riferimento casuale, nemmeno una citazione sporadica, eppure vivevano nella stessa casa. Non la ignorava, questo no ma si comportava come se non stesse succedendo assolutamente _niente._  
 Io non avevo osato chiedergli di più su quello che stava accadendo.  
Ogni tanto li rivedevo intenti a ridere rotolandosi sul divano… risentivo quel terribile annuncio.  
Doveva essere già incinta da diverso tempo quando si era decisa a dirlo a mio padre.  
  
“Deve essere stato quando é arrivato quel dannato Elfo. So che é stato qui. Io non ero in me in quel particolare…”  
Lo interruppi. Era una di quelle cose che facevo spesso in quei giorni quando mio padre arrivava abbastanza vicino da poter alludere a cos’era successo tra lui e Greyback. Il suo viso diventava una maschera cerea di dolore, non potevo sopportarlo. Tuttavia quel giorno era sereno. O forse non esattamente sereno ma solo _più presente a se’ stesso_ , o almeno così mi parve.  
“Si é stato lui. L’ha disarmata e ha fatto volare la bacchetta direttamente in mano a Potter. Lei pensava che l’avesse scagliata via, era troppo occupata a cerare di ucciderlo. Comunque ci siamo sbarazzati di Codaliscia questa mattina. Abbiamo rimosso il corpo.”  
  
Mio padre ebbe un sussulto - una specie di colpo di tosse - poi mi resi conto che era una piccola risata sardonica. Non rideva più da tempo immemore. “ _Disarmata da un Elfo domestico…_ ” lasciò cadere con la voce melliflua piena del sarcasmo di un tempo. Non guardava me, si era seduto sulla bassa poltrona accanto alle scale.  
  
“Proprio così. Non le é piaciuto…”  
“Draco, un tempo la tua voce avrebbe tremato al parlare di ‘rimuovere corpi’.”  
  
Tacqui, interdetto. Che cosa c’entrava in quel momento? Tremavo ancora. Per la precisione non dormivo meglio di lui. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo. _Che cosa diceva tutto d’un tratto? Poi con quella voce meditabonda, lenta._  
  
“S-sto facendo il mio dovere come tutti.”  
“E dimmi, lo stai facendo anche con Potter?”  
  
Il colpo fu talmente grande che mi lasciò azzerato per qualche istante. Mio padre si voltò a guardarmi come per soppesare l’effetto di quelle parole. Era come anni prima, quando mi tendeva la sua esca ed io abboccavo… ma non c’era quell’aria beffarda ed anticipatoria sul suo viso pallido e tranquillo, _non più_.  
  
“Mi é giunta voce che ti sei lasciato strappare la bacchetta di mano, Draco.”  
  
“ _No!_ ”  
  
La estrassi per metà dalla tasca come ad immediata conferma delle mie parole.  
“Quando zia Bellatrix li ha obbligati a posare le bacchette mentre teneva la Granger per il collo le avevo raccolte… P-potter é riuscito a strapparmi quelle due. Ma non la mia!”  
  
_Già, solo che non é andata proprio così non é vero Draco?_  
  
Mio padre non aggiunse altro. Si alzò con aria imperiosa annunciando di voler pranzare. Non potei che seguirlo in salone.  
  
  
* *  
  
Quel giorno elettrico, strano e coperto di nuvole annunciava qualcosa. Il panico improvviso di mia zia, quelle sue grida di furore, la scoperta tardiva di aver perso la bacchetta…  
_Avremmo dovuto saperlo._  
L’atmosfera era quella che precedeva un autentico uragano, non una semplice tempesta.  
  
Erano le sette, io mia madre e mio padre ci trattenevamo in salotto dopo aver consumato un pasto frugale. Fuori era già quasi notte, la cappa di nuvole non si era attenuata e la calura opprimeva l’orizzonte basso, il nostro giardino era un insieme di ombre impastate.  
  
Mia zia aveva deciso di andare a stendersi dopo cena. Non aveva gradito che avessimo rimandato il momento di dirle della bacchetta, di come avevamo capito che non si trovava più in casa dopo la fuga di Potter e non si faceva problemi a manifestare disappunto. Si augurava di essere riuscita a colpire il maledetto Elfo, di avergli affondato il pugnale nel cuore.    
Ho mirato al cuore, rimarcava in un basso ringhio soddisfatto. _Almeno il pugnale, sperava, non era andato perso invano._  
  
Accadde all’improvviso: _L’Oscuro Signore decise di arrivare non convocato._  
  
Mio padre lo sentì - prima ancora di me, che posai il bicchiere solo dopo una fitta acutissima nel braccio.  
Mio padre sollevò lo sguardo dal fuoco, la schiena improvvisamente rigida. Era quasi schizzato in piedi, sembrava che si fosse aggrappato ai braccioli proprio all’ultimo, che il suo primo istinto fosse stato quello di _fuggire dalla stanza_. Per un istante il fuoco investì in pieno il suo profilo sottile svelandolo in tutto il suo terrore. I suoi occhi pallidi investiti dal guizzo delle fiamme _erano puro terrore_.  
  
  
  
  
“Mio S-signore…”  
  
Zia Bellatrix era inginocchiata, il capo chino.  
Non _osava_ guardarlo in volto.  
Era arrivata immediatamente, la sagoma nera non aveva nemmeno finito di addensarsi sul nostro tappeto.  
  
L’ultima volta che si erano incontrati _lui l’aveva presa a calci e torturata per chissà quante volte._  
Lo vidi contemplarla freddamente con quei suoi strani occhi rossi.  
  
“Alzati.”  
  
Le ingiunse seccamente, dunque si voltò verso di noi.  
  
Non disse nulla sulla presenza di mia madre, a volte era stata mandata via quando l’Oscuro Signore aveva deciso di parlare solo ai suoi Mangiamorte.  
“Non vedo alcuna Edizione Serale della Gazzetta del Profeta. Lucius?”  
  
Mio padre avanzò di un passo - il volto chino, le spalle rigide nel completo nero - non arrivò ad evitare di guardarlo ma notai che faceva di tutto per non incrociare il suo sguardo.  
“M- mio signore, oggi ho mancato di…”  
L’Oscuro Signore rise brevemente, stridulo. “Non importa, non importa. Non avete idea di cosa é successo a Londra? Alla Gringott?”  
  
Percepii un fruscio. Zia Bellatrix aveva raggiunto precipitosamente una poltrona, sedendosi in fretta come se le gambe non le reggessero. Era diventata del color del latte inacidito al sentir parlare della Banca. Fissò le spalle dell’Oscuro Signore, gli occhi sbarrati e vitrei, in attesa.  
  
“La tua bacchetta, Bellatrix, é stata messa a frutto. Spacciandosi per te la sporca Mezzosangue che accompagna Harry Potter é penetrata nella tua Camera Blindata.”  
Scandì ogni sillaba parlando dandole le spalle, non si voltò neppure quando la udì rantolare.  
Lui torreggiava al centro della stanza come una inevitabile disgrazia, noi intorno, la rabbia cresceva e cresceva e cresceva… _la sua voce divenne maniacale, sempre più stridula ed inumana._  
  
“Ti starai chiedendo, mia fedele, devota Bellatrix che cosa é stato sottratto ai Lestrange. A loro niente. Ma qualcosa… qualcosa che apparteneva a _me_ , invece.”  
  
“N-no!”  
  
Lo sguardo rosso dell’Oscuro Signore volò brevemente verso mio padre mentre mia zia esalava quel gemito di _comprensione_ e la mia mente collimava a rallentatore, come se mi mancassero dei pezzi... mentre altri orrendamente affioravano: l _e cose sull'Immortalità dell'Oscuro Signore che avevo saputo una volta diventato un Mangiamorte, due anni prima.  
I segreti più grandi, quegli atti innominabili che aveva compiuto lungo la strada della grandezza, segreti di cui i suoi servi non avevano mai, mai abbastanza... che bramavano di eviscerare, senza osare chiedere..._  
  
“Si, la _preziosa_ Coppa che anni fa ti affidai é stata rubata da Potter.”  
  
Poi accaddero molte cose contemporaneamente: l’Oscuro Signore scattò come un turbine nero ingoiando tutto… una voce, quella di mio padre, urlò parole che non compresi, una sedia si rovesciò rumorosamente, un pesante singhiozzo echeggiò nello stordito silenzio che seguì.  
  
Sentii il braccio di mia madre serrarmisi sull’avambraccio mentre contemplavo la scena, realizzavo _cos’era appena successo._  
  
Mio padre era disteso a terra gemente, contratto dal dolore ai piedi della poltrona di mia zia.  
  
I capelli chiari gli ricadevano scomposti di fronte al volto, la sua imponente figura copriva per metà quella di mia zia che si era rannicchiata contro lo schienale della poltrona.  
  
L’Oscuro Signore sembrava deciso se ridere o colpire ancora… ma poi _barcollò_ e lo vidi abbassare _lentamente_ la bacchetta, adesso guardava la donna nella poltrona respirando affannosamente.  
_Aveva evidentemente notato qualcosa per la prima volta._  
  
“Alzati in piedi, Bella.” E spinse da parte mio padre che non fu abbastanza veloce a sgombrargli il passo.  
  
Zia Bellatrix obbedì lentamente, senza parlare… _e senza osare guardarlo in viso._  
  
Vidi l’Oscuro Signore girarle intorno un paio di volte  gravemente, solennemente. Pareva che il buio della notte si addensasse intorno a lui accompagnando i suoi movimenti. Era tornata la luce cruda, l’odiosa luce arancione. Scavò il volto di mia zia, ne incendiò crudamente i lineamenti…  
  
“Adesso _capisco_ perché Lucius si é mezzo in mezzo.”  
  
Silenzio. Lui fissava solennemente il punto in cui inequivocabilmente l’abito nero si tendeva sul ventre di lei rigirandosi la bacchetta tra le dita.  
  
Poi alzò quel suo volto scarno, serpentesco nella direzione di mio padre e vidi quei lineamenti inumani aprirsi in una espressione maligna che poteva essere al massimo la grottesca parodia del divertimento umano.  
  
“A _quando_ il lieto evento?”  
  
Vidi una goccia di sudore scendere sulla fronte di mia zia, alzò per la prima volta il viso arrivando molto vicina ad incrociare il suo sguardo, _ma senza osare ancora._  
  
“E-ecco… manca poco meno di un mese, ormai…”  
  
E poi _lui lo fece_. Senza mezzi termini, senza smettere di ridere chiese: “ _Chi é il padre, Bella?_ ”  
  
Non potei fare a meno di guardare mia madre. _Il pallido volto esangue di Narcissa Black contemplava fisso la scena, l’unica cosa viva in quella maschera erano gli occhi che scintillavano vividi._  
  
“Sappiamo tutti che non può trattarsi di Rodolphus, credo. Dimmi é questo che fai invece di servirmi, Bellatix? Ruzzi in giro come una _cagna_ , e rimani gravida?”  
“ _M- mio Signore, i-io v-vi sono sempre stata f-fedele…!_ ”  
  
Ma non osava aggiungere altro, anche se mia madre la fissava come se intendesse correre al suo fianco. _Zia Bellatrix non osava guardare sua sorella, conscia di ciò che a quel punto avrebbe dovuto dichiarare con orgoglio… già perché non lo fai, zia? Perché tutta questa reticenza con colui che affermi essere il padre del tuo bambino? Perché lui non ne sapeva assolutamente niente?_  
  
“Ti sei nascosta per bene, si direbbe che tu debba partorire da un momento all’altro. _Cagna…_  
Ma  ora non importa, non importa! Ho bisogno che facciate qualcosa per me dopo il disastro che é successo alla Gringott. Lucius, vieni qui.”  
  
Mio padre si avvicinò di corsa, quasi rischiando di inciampare nuovamente nella sedia.  
  
“Non mi fa male… l’Oscuro Signore _non_ sente dolore…”  
  
Mio padre aveva preso ad aiutarlo a slacciagli la tunica nera con movimenti impacciati.  
Un soffuso rossore si era diffuso sul suo viso come sempre ogni volta che doveva fare le cose a mano come un volgare Babbano… “Chiamate il dannato Elfo. Sapete cosa mi serve.”  
  
Mia madre e mia zia dovevano aver assistito almeno in una diversa occasione a quello spettacolo, così mio padre che riusciva a mantenere il suo più ineccepibile contegno, _ma io rimasi pressoché paralizzato._  
  
La gamba sinistra dell’Oscuro Signore era come… _mangiata._  
_No, non é il termine giusto_. Era come se _qualcosa la stesse facendo marcire, ma non come avrebbe potuto accadere ad uno qualsiasi di noi._  
  
Non c’era infezione, o sangue, non c’erano ferite che puzzavano… non c’erano neppure _ferite_ , se non si voleva definire _ferita_ quella _enorme serie di macchie nere come la notte e frastagliate che spiccavano contro la carne bianca come il gesso._  
  
Mio padre afferrò velocemente l’ampolla che mia madre gli porgeva, vidi che era piena di un liquido opalescente simile a sangue.  
  
_Era sangue_ , realizzai d’un tratto: si era fatto portare l’ampolla di Sangue di Unicorno che teneva da sempre nella vetrina dello Studio.  
  
L’Oscuro Signore emise un lungo gemito di sollievo mentre le dita di mio padre si arrossavano.  
Massaggiò e massaggiò il liquido di un rosso squillante lungo la scarna gamba tesa, la pelle iniziò a fumare, vidi il nero ritirarsi dove le dita pallide ed affusolate trascinavano il rosso brillante.  
  
“Codaliscia era perfettamente inutile… però almeno riusciva a fare questo. Ma per fortuna mi sono ricordato che qui c’era il rimedio giusto...”  
  
Mormorò quella voce afona mentre la tunica ricadeva sui lati esponendo quel suo corpo dinoccolato e tutto ossa. Le lunghe dita erano aggrappate ai braccioli della poltrona.  
  
  
“Basta. _Adesso_ passamela.”  
  
Con un gesto avido l’Oscuro Signore afferrò l’ampolla che mio padre gli porgeva.  
  
Era _stanca_ quella voce, provata. Contemplavo quel lungo corpo scheletrico, il collo che si contorceva, alzato mentre il contenuto dell’ampolla calava a vista d’occhio… _non avevo mai visto niente di simile. Non l’avevamo mai visto ne’ debole ne’ ferito, ma era proprio questo ciò che era: ferito._  
_E la cosa aveva a che fare con quella Coppa… quell’oggetto rubato._ _Quel... quell'Horcrux._  
  
Mentre lui succhiava avidamente dall'ampolla mio padre si guardò per un istante le mani, sotto e sopra, erano quasi pulite. _Era come se l’Oscuro Signore avesse bevuto il sangue anche attraverso la pelle risucchiando ogni goccia per lenire quelle strane macchie nere._ Mio padre non osò rialzarsi, si limitò a guardarlo bere dalla grande ampolla finché non fu vuota.  
  
Era veramente _una grande ampolla_ , dopo tutto costituiva la nostra scorta, l’Oscuro Signore impiegò diversi minuti a vuotarla tutta.  
  
_In quel lasso di tempo, sono sicuro che tutti nella stanza abbiano avuto il tempo di vedere ciò che lui non si celava affatto di nascondere._  
  
Lo capii da uno strano sguardo di mia madre che saettò per un istante in basso, ma era la sola _veramente_ stupita lì dentro.  
  
L’Oscuro Signore non si era curato di coprire l’inforcatura delle lunghe cosce, la tunica era aperta fino all’ombelico. O meglio _dove avrebbe dovuto esserci l’ombelico_ , invece la pelle proseguiva _bianca come la cera e senza alcun segno._  
Più giù tra le sue gambe la carne si scuriva appena, si vedeva la cruda curva delle anche profilata a bucare la pelle traslucida, poi l’esordio del pube… _un pube perfettamente liscio come quello di una bambola._


	59. 59

_“Dovrò occuparmi anche di quel dannato folletto… voglio sapere com’è stato possibile che abbia lasciato accadere una cosa simile. Bellatrix… dopo convocalo… adesso, ho cose più importanti da fare…_ ”  
  
  
Non appena l’Oscuro Signore si fu smaterializzato in in turbine nero sentii una mano conosciuta afferrarmi con decisione per il braccio destro e trascinarmi lontano dal punto in cui senza rendermene conto ero rimasto immobile a contemplare la scena.  
  
“Padre…?”  
  
Lo guardai stupito: non riconoscevo la forza con cui mi si aggrappava, ma avevo visto altre volte lo stesso lampo di determinazione in quegli occhi. Solo che all’epoca era molto, molto diverso.  
Ero sicuro che non fosse impastato di paura, che il labbro inferiore non gli tremasse così.  
  
Si fermò a metà del corridoio che portava alle cucine, solo allora mi lasciò andare. Lo vidi guardarsi nervosamente alle spalle per un istante come per assicurarsi che fossimo _davvero soli…_ o quanto meno che mia Zia e mia madre fossero veramente fuori portata d’orecchi.  
  
Quanto all’essere _davvero_ soli, in quei giorni qualcosa era cambiato.  
  
Dopo la fuga una misteriosa sensazione che avvertivo sempre in quel periodo tra le mura di casa mia si era dissolta.  Era qualcosa di indefinibile ma possente, mi era impossibile ignorarlo: avevo imparato ad associare quella strana tensione alla ferocia dell’Oscuro Signore nell’umiliarci e nel vendicarsi.  
  
Ora invece era come se altre questioni ben più importanti avessero eclissato quella smania, spento quel pungolo.  
  
Pian piano aveva smesso di punzecchiare, umiliare e torturare mio padre ed anche di incitare la gente a fare con noi come se fossimo giocattoli a loro disposizione. Già, era da tempo che Traves e Rowle non venivano più a ‘farci visita’.  
  
Forse era perché lui era assorto in altro che coinvolgeva anche tutte le loro energie, forse perché dopo un po’ gli disse di smetterla - ma non ci avrei giurato -ad ogni modo qualcosa era cambiato.  
  
Altrimenti mio padre non mi avrebbe mai parlato così quella sera.  
  
“ _Si sta corrompendo_.”  
  
Susurrò. Dava le spalle alla finestra, gli ultimi raggi di sole erano scomparsi dietro l’orizzonte, la luce dei nostri candelabri e del lampadario danzava scavandogli ombre profonde sul viso incendiando i suoi capelli chiari e la linea sottile del volto.  
  
“Io… Draco, ascolta. Quando ci ha detto che dovrà convocare il folletto responsabile della Banca, in realtà lo ha già… fatto. _Io ero presente. Non dormivo affatto, oggi pomeriggio. Non ero neppure nello studio o in camera da letto._ ”  
  
Ricordai quando era comparso dietro di me in corridoio… ‘allora dov’eri?’ Volevo chiedere, ma non ci riuscii  
  
Lo fissavo con tanto d’occhi, le labbra socchiuse, ma l’intenzione di parlare, interrompere quel sussurro più lontana da me che mai.  
  
Lui sembrò impiegare quella breve pausa per raccogliere le forze. Poi alzò entrambe le mani e mi circondò il viso, lentamente.  
  
Mi accarezzò lentamente le guance con i pollici, precipitai in quello sguardo di ghiaccio, acuminato e limpido come non era da settimane.  
  
  
“Ero con tua zia. _Ha lasciato uno stuolo di cadaveri._ Si é messo a colpire indiscriminatamente. C’erano almeno sei persone, oltre a noi… se non fossimo fuggiti in tempo, scavalcando anche qualcuno, ora non sarei qui. Il… il folletto - non chiedermi come si chiama, non lo so - é morto. _E… e io non credo che quella di prima sia stata una messa in scena._ Quando mi ha chiesto se avessi letto della notizia, non sapevo che pensare… ma poi l’ho guardato meglio. Bellatrix indossava un mantello enorme ed aveva paura... ma lui non l'ha nemmeno guardata, non ci ha degnati di un solo sguardo. Era come... come se contasse solo _uccidere, distruggere._ _Non si ricordava veramente quello che aveva fatto._ Si scaglia su chiunque abbia a tiro, perde il controllo… come _prima_ … e poi archivia semplicemente quanto accaduto. Quella… quella gente non sapeva dei Tu-Sai-Cosa. _Ma non li ha uccisi per mantenere il segreto._ _Li ha uccisi perché ha perso il controllo._ ”  
  
Ero impietrito dall’orrore.  
  
Lui aveva riabbassato le mani.  
  
C’era un che di nervoso in quella dolcezza che traboccava. Senza smettere di guardarlo arretrai fino al piccolo divano sotto il vano dell’enorme finestra, mi lasciai cadere seduto. Lui si sedette vicino a me, non potevo smettere di guardarlo negli occhi: adesso ardevano di una muta fiamma, dolore, determinazione.  
  
“Hai visto che cos’aveva sulle gambe?”  
  
Tutto d’un tratto il mio cervello riprese il controllo - mi sentivo invadere da onde alterne di gelo e calore, mi passai la lingua sulle labbra, erano secche ed aride.  
  
Una ridda di domande ed immagini esplose dentro di me come un fuoco d’artificio. “Certo… era orribile sembrava… sembrava che si stesse sfaldando come una vecchia bambola di ceramica.” Una bambola di ceramica cava e vuota, dentro nient’altro che nero, oscurità ed ancora nero - “Ma ho visto anche qualcos’altro! Padre, zia Bellatrix…” - Ma non era lei che la mia mente aveva ripescato e forse mio padre lo capì, ad un centimetro dal mio volto com’era.  
_“Tuo padre faceva questo spesso.”  
“Togliti quella tunica, voglio vedere come sei fatto. Ho già avuto il piacere con tuo padre, sono piuttosto curioso. Nessuno ti ha detto di rivestirti, tra l’altro.”  
  
“Tuo padre era bravo nell’appagare le mie voglie. Era l’unico da cui mi facessi sfiorare… quando avevo desiderio era lui che chiamavo. Aveva anche lui questa bella pelle pallida e la gola molto, molto profonda. Penso che sia in grado di ingoiare qualsiasi cosa, Lucius. Non importa quanto dura, non importa quanto grossa. Mettigliela in bocca e lui se ne occupa. Anche egregiamente direi.”_  
  
Come se quei ricordi avessero avuto una voce ed avessero urlato mio padre chiuse per un istante gli occhi, l’aria di uno che ha appena trangugiato qualcosa di molto amaro.  
Per un istante il silenzio fu così profondo e totale che potei sentire la fontana gorgogliare in giardino, oltre la finestra.  
  
“Naturalmente tua zia ha _mentito_. E non so nemmeno se tua madre le abbia veramente creduto.”  
  
Detto da lui era ne' più ne' meno una _ammissione di paternità._ _Ma di nuovo, non era questo ciò che premeva dietro quel volto pallido ed affilato._  
  
“Domani parti per Hogwarts, e ti prego di fare esattamente tutto ciò che Severus ti dice, Draco. Di eseguire anche ciò che trovi assurdo… o non riesci a capire. Lo farai?”  
  
“Sì” - Risposi in fretta, ma fu solo una parentesi: poi quella voce tornò un sussurro concentrato, _tornò il disperato tentativo di raccogliere le forze._  
  
“L’Oscuro Signore non é più un essere umano.  
Non é come noi… _sotto tutti i punti di vista._  
Non dorme, non beve, non ha bisogno di mangiare lo stesso cibo che mangiamo noi.  
  
Era così anche prima del suo ritorno… in parte, però.  
  
Di tanto in tanto lo vedevamo sedersi a mangiare con noi, anche se già allora usava bere il latte di Nagini che lo sfamava completamente.  
  
Poteva ingerire una gran varietà di veleni mortali senza riscontrare assolutamente nessun effetto… _però il suo corpo non era come é adesso._  
  
Ma dopo la sua rinascita… le cose sono cambiate.  
  
Ciò che hai visto prima Draco é un genere di corruzione che solo lui può sperimentare. _Non é vero che gli é già successo_. Certo, ha avuto dei momenti di debolezza da quando é tornato… ma nessuna macchia _così estesa come il danno che hai visto questa sera_. Solo il Sangue di Unicorno poteva sanare una cosa del genere.”  
  
Fece una pausa. Io bevevo ogni parola come se fosse una bomba a scoppio ritardato. E sapevo, dentro di me sentivo dove voleva andare a parare. Sapevo, intimamente, ciò che stava per venirgli fuori.  
  
“Lui… nemmeno prima ha mai... ecco fatto con me quello che potrebbe fare una qualsiasi guardia di Azkaban, oppure Walden.”  
  
Forse arrossii, nel sentire quei vecchi fatti rivangati così seccamente proprio da _lui_ , forse pensai anche a dove poteva trovarsi Walden in quel momento, di lui sapevo solo che svolgeva il suo compito lontano dal paese, che l’Oscuro Signore lo aveva destinato a doveri particolari, che non era morto: _ma non osai interrompere._  
  
“ _Tutto, vorrei prendermi tutto, questa pelle così pallida e morbida, gli occhi, i capelli, la voce, tutto. Quanto sei bello, Lucius._  
Diceva che… tua zia non aveva lo stesso sapore, che aveva qualcosa di acido e dolciastro insieme - sono parole sue - _che gli risultava sgradevole, non voleva sfiorarla,_ sebbene lei ardesse costantemente dal desiderio. Io invece avevo un ‘odore ed un sapore da mandarlo via di testa’.”  
  
_“Non capisco di cosa stai parlando!”  Altre parole che non dissi mai, arrivando solo ad aprire bocca per poi richiuderla perché mio padre mi anticipò._  
  
Spostò con un gesto veloce il colletto della camicia.  
  
Come avevo fatto a _non_ notarlo prima?  
  
“Merino benedetto…”  
  
Non c’erano, perché si sappia, fori circolari come quelli che potrebbe lasciare un vampiro.  
  
Era come se sotto la clavicola dei _tentacoli feroci_ avessero impresso la loro forma a fondo nella carne ma senza lacerarla, senza romperla in alcun modo. Fissavo ancora quello scorcio del suo lungo collo affusolato, nonostante il colletto fosse tornato al suo posto.  
  
I segni proseguivano con ogni probabilità fino a metà del torace.  
  
“Mi faceva spogliare, ma solo perché i vestiti erano un ostacolo.  
  
E… non puoi nemmeno immaginare.  
Con te non ha mai fatto niente del genere, é stata la prima cosa di cui mi sono accertato quando mi hanno scarcerato.  
Vivevo nel terrore che potesse… potesse volerti per questo motivo. All’inizio ne ero addirittura orgoglioso. Bellatrix avrebbe potuto strangolarmi tanta era l’invidia che provava.”  
Dove avevo già visto segni del genere? _Cervelli,_ lampeggiò nella mia mente. _Cervelli muniti di tentacoli. Da qualche parte… nelle visceri di un luogo segreto… ma non riuscivo a far collimare quella bizzarra intuizione con la realtà, c’era solo la tremenda sensazione di comprensione, forse scaturita da quella voce morbida, tanto bassa che solo il silenzio assoluto mi consentiva di afferrarla._  
  
“Non faceva male. _Non… non ha fatto male l’ultima volta, appena un mese fa._ Il dolore fisico non é… _mi guardava come se volesse mangiarmi._  
Fare un solo boccone. Mi faceva distendere in una di queste innumerevoli stanze, poi si stendeva con me. Era quasi sempre buio, prediligeva l’oscurità.  
  
Non era una vicinanza solo fisica.  
  
Com’è difficile spiegare… si, mi baciava, mi accarezzava, affondava a lungo il viso nel collo o nei capelli, non so quanto durasse, perdevo la cognizione del tempo.  
  
A volte sollecitava determinate reazioni - so che le ha sollecitate, anche se non ero presente a me stesso.  
  
Di solito portarmi a quel punto era la sua massima soddisfazione, _ma non per le stesse ragioni di un qualsiasi altro essere umano_.  
Ricordo la prima volta - quando fui capace di rialzarmi mi accorsi che ero nudo e solo probabilmente da ore. Non ho fatto caso a quelle piccole rughe agli angoli della bocca, anche se prima non le avevo mai avute. Erano sottili, potevano essere dovute a qualsiasi cosa, stanchezza o caldo, era quasi estate. Si, detta così sembra _quasi_ buffa…”  
  
_Ma non c’era niente di buffo. Non c’era assolutamente niente di buffo._  
  
“Avevo sonno, feci un bagno e mi addormentai. Era come un gigantesco alito bollente che mi ingoiava, perdevo completamente ogni cognizione di me stesso, finché durava. Non… non so dire se mi piacesse, il culmine era qualcosa che spegneva ogni minima percezione… perdevo conoscenza, o sparivo, o venivo risucchiato… non so, comunque mi risvegliavo sempre. Ogni volta ritornavo in me con un gran sonno e il bisogno di dormire, con piccole insignificanti rughe che però prima non c’erano.  Poi hanno iniziato ad apparire i segni.  
  
Da prima lievi... _piccole depressioni della pelle._ Ma corrispondevano tutte sempre a punti che lui aveva toccato.  
  
Ce ne sono state di voci alle mie spalle, nel corso del tempo. L’ho deluso innumerevoli volte… ho fatto più di un disastro. Ha ucciso altri per molto meno… ma io, _io sono sempre stato risparmiato._ Tranne l’ultima volta. Vedi, poco prima del mio arresto… prima del Ministero, l’ho respinto.  
  
_Mi sentivo male. Provavo un male che non era frutto della sofferenza fisica, era qualcosa di ben peggiore._  
C’erano momenti in cui non riuscivo a stare in piedi, momenti in cui mi guardavo e per un secondo potevo vedermi come l’involucro vuoto di un frutto miseramente spolpato di cui fosse rimasta solo la buccia… _in apparenza soda_ , solo che _dentro non c’è niente e la consistenza sana e vigorosa non é altro che un abbaglio._  
  
Quella sera scivolò nel mio studio senza nessun rumore, come tutte le altre sere… mi ero assopito sulla sedia.  
Faceva così regolarmente, quasi una volta a settimana direi: dopo tutto era rinato più affamato che mai.  
  
Non so ancora come sia stato possibile… lui mi era addosso da poco, credo. Ad un tratto la stanza era illuminata a giorno dal mio Patronus.  
Non avevo mai prodotto una cosa così enorme, così abbagliante. Per qualche ragione lui se ne andò. Ha sempre odiato il mio Patronus, era su tutte le furie.  
  
Non mi ero semplicemente reso conto di aver afferrato la bacchetta, scagliando l’incantesimo. Non si può evocare un Patronus se non alla presenza di un Dissennatore… fu anche questo credo a salvarmi quella volta, se si fosse trattato di qualsiasi altro incantesimo mi avrebbe ucciso. Non ho idea del perché il Patronus lo abbia messo in fuga… non me l’ha mai detto. Ma era disposto a perdonarmi.  
  
Oh… era sempre disposto a perdonarmi, _chissà perché, vero? Pur di continuare a mangiare, mangiare e mangiare._  
  
Ad ogni modo me la fece pagare dandomi in pasto alle guardie di Azkaban. Volle resoconti dettagliati di tutto quello che ero stato obbligato a fare e con chi. Ha ucciso il capo delle guardie personalmente una settimana fa.  
  
Ma non certo per quello che aveva fatto a me… _no, lui non ragiona in quel modo._  
Ha ucciso un sacco di persone con cui sono stato a letto.  
Alcuni ci erano utili li risparmiava… altri, quelli che diventavano troppo insistenti sotto quel punto di vista li giustiziava.  
  
Veniva costantemente da me, ma non certo per fare le stesse cose che facevano quelli.  
_Lui semplicemente non può._  
Tutto il suo desiderio consisteva nel prosciugarmi.  
Ultimamente ha smesso… _ma é solo questione di tempo e se vince immagino che ricomincerà_.”  
  
  
_Ricomincerà._  
  
"Ogni volta che mi rinfaccia la distruzione del Diario... mi guarda in un modo che mi fa venire voglia di mettermi a correre fino ad arrivare a piedi in riva al mare, alla costa.   
Sembra che non gli dia fastidio tanto il fatto che sia stato distrutto... quanto il fatto che _l'ho avuto vicino per tanto tempo, é restato nei sotteranei per anni e per me era solo ciò che lui aveva detto che era, un oggetto incantato per riaprire la Camera dei Segreti._ Quella cosa spandeva il suo richiamo come un veleno, ma io non l'ho mai percepito.   
La gente non riesce a vivere a stretto contatto con i Tu-Sai Cosa.   
Dopo un po' ti senti attirato... anche se non sai di cosa si tratta.   
Io non ho mai degnato di una sola occhiata il Diario finché non mi é venuto in mente come utilizzarlo... ed in ogni caso me ne sono liberato senza nessun problema o rimorso.   
Ricomincerà, perché _questo_ non riesce a tollerarlo.   
Ricomincerà, non ha mai rinunciato al possesso di qualcosa, deve... deve impadronirsene e poi _Annientarla_. Se quella cosa _gli piace_ é anche peggio. E io non ce la posso assolutamente fare, Draco. _Non posso_."


	60. 60

_Dicono che Potter abbia attraversato i cieli di Londra in sella ad un drago!  
E dove diavolo lo ha pescato, un drago?!  
Era quello a guardia delle Camere di Sicurezza della Gringott! In realtà, non é andata come é scritto sul giornale… é stato il Drago a far crollare l’atrio e il piano di sotto!  
Scusa, ma tu come lo sai?  
Me lo ha detto Tyler ieri, suo padre…_  
  
  
  
Era _ovvio_ che una cosa del genere non poteva passare inosservata.  
Tutta la Scuola ne parlava, al mio ritorno Hogwarts era una enorme, bisbigliante massa eccitata. Mi resi conto pienamente di quanto la mia vita fosse diventata appartata, isolata.  
  
I Carrow sembravano più cupi che mai, Alecto non mi degnò neppure di uno sguardo mentre uscivo dal camino, scrutava la folla di studenti con lunghe occhiate minacciose.  
Di fronte ai Carrow la gente si mordeva la lingua, ma angoli, corridoi poco trafficati e bagni erano punti di ritrovo costanti. Non potevano semplicemente tenersi a freno, neppure gli scoppi di ferocia, o la minaccia della maledizione Cruciatus potevano fermarli.  
  
  
  
Era un mercoledì sera, pioveva. Ero tornato ad Hogwarts continuando a vedermi davanti gli occhi pallidi ed attoniti di mio padre, sentendo il suo sussurro accorato nelle orecchie.  
  
La sorveglianza nel Castello era stata rafforzata, il clima che si respirava era teso come una corda incandescente. Una sola vibrazione fuori posto e sarebbe saltata, aprendo tagli e ferite.  
  
Cenai velocemente, lo sguardo che di tanto in tanto vagava tra le nubi sul soffitto della Sala Grande. I Carrow, fratello e sorella sedevano al tavolo delle autorità senza toccare cibo. Fatto più unico che raro, visto che di norma si ingozzavano a crepa pelle: quella sera invece parlottavano a bassa voce, i volti tesi e pallidi. Gli altri insegnanti li ascoltavano con facce stranissime nel guizzo delle candele, Vitious sembrava addirittura sordo al rampognare aspro di Alecto, che lo fissava e gli rovesciava contro un torrente di qualcosa, forse istruzioni, più _probabilmente_ minacce.  
  
Severus in tutto ciò sedeva immobile al centro del tavolo, un calice tra le lunghe dita della mano destra. Il suo volto olivastro ed impassibile vagava sul mare di teste senza vederle davvero. Per una frazione di secondo sentii quello sguardo addosso - _fai tutto ciò che Severus ti ordinerà_ … ma lui non mi avvicinò, ne’ mi parlò quella sera, neppure dopo cena.  
  
  
“Li cercano ancora.”  
“Ci puoi scommettere, amico. E secondo me li beccheranno.”  
Mi voltai lentamente verso Tiger. Eravamo a letto, era tardi.  
Avevamo sentito l’ingresso della Sala Comune vibrare con uno schianto, come se qualcuno lo avesse appena forzato ad aprirsi, qualcuno che normalmente non avrebbe dovuto conoscere la parola d’ordine ma riusciva ad eludere quella vecchia consuetudine della Scuola.  
  
_Qualcuno come i Carrow._  
  
“Per me é solo questione di tempo.”  
“Pare che la nonna di Paciock abbia spedito in ospedale Dawlish.”  
“Questo non gli renderà meno aspra la maledizione.”  
  
  
I Carrow cercavano ancora Paciock e i ribelli con una furia ed una determinazione ancor maggiore di prima.  
  
Tacqui. Infilai di nuovo il naso nel libro che stavo leggendo, anche se le parole mi ballavano di fronte agli occhi senza significato.  
  
Il primo giorno di lezione si era appena concluso. Il cielo era ancora plumbeo, l’aria carica di grandine. A metà mattina durante Erbologia d’un tratto si erano udite delle urla laceranti.  
  
Avevo quasi lasciato cadere il vaso che stavo facendo galleggiare fino al tavolo - conoscevo quelle urla.  
  
_Là fuori qualcuno subiva la maledizione Cruciatus._  
  
A giudicare dalla faccia della professoressa Sprite lei doveva aver pensato lo stesso: d’un tratto era diventata pallida come un cencio e si era precipitata fuori dall’aula senza dire niente, lasciandoci lì.  
  
  
Venne fuori che qualcuno aveva scritto ‘ _Esercito di Silente il reclutamento é ancora aperto_ ’ in caratteri cubitali vicino al bagno del corridoio del terzo piano durante la notte.  
  
I Carrow avevano visto la scritta - che non era neppure la prima - e non sapendo bene dove acciuffare i colpevoli, non avendo con chi prendersela nelle vicinanze, erano stati due piccoli del secondo anno a venire schiaffeggiati e spintonati.  
Ma non erano stati _loro_ ad urlare.  
C’era una certa agitazione dopo, in giro per il Castello: gli Insegnanti che incontravo per i corridoi avevano sguardi cupi e vigili, su ogni volto si leggevano paura e preoccupazione. Quando poi si accorgevano che li guardavamo affrettavano il passo e facevano finta di niente.  
  
Ad urlare era stato un ragazzo chiamato Micheal Corner.  
  
Aveva visto i Carrow accanirsi sui due ragazzi più piccoli ed aveva pensato ‘ _di fare l’eroe_ ’.  
Era questo che Alecto Carrow gli aveva urlato mentre lo prendeva ripetutamente a calci nello stomaco e sul volto dopo averlo pietrificato. Nel frattempo suo fratello usava la maledizione del dolore.  
Corner venne portato in infermeria e non lo si vide più in giro per tutto il giorno.  
_“Questo é quanto vi accadrà d’ora in poi se osate disobbedirci, se non rigate dritto, se collaborate con certa feccia!”_  
Alecto aveva sputato in terra con disprezzo, a cena… rivangando l’accaduto e fissandoci come sfidando il prossimo della lista a contraddirla.  
  
_Quel Corner era accusato di vicinanza con i ribelli, di frequentare Paciock… ma se era così non aveva parlato._  
  
  
“Io dormo.”  
  
Tiger mi gettò una lunga occhiata ansiosa - sapevo di cos’era carico quello sguardo, per ciò non lo raccolsi e tirai invece con decisione le cortine del letto.  
  
La Lovegood e suo padre erano entrati in clandestinità. Adesso non erano più reperibili. Ma - come mi aveva informato - _stava bene, era riuscita a farglielo sapere._  
  
Fissai il soffitto buio del baldacchino mentre la risata sonnolenta di Goyle languiva e finalmente nel dormitorio regnava il silenzio assoluto.  
  
L’idea che Tiger potesse essere sorpreso in contatto con Luna Lovegood, o uno qualsiasi dei sostenitori di Harry era così terribile da darmi la nausea, ma ancora più terrificante era il pensiero di venire scoperto - _che qualcuno alla fine facesse due più due su di me._  
  
Goyle iniziò a russare. Fuori aveva iniziato a piovere, il cielo rumoreggiava scaricandosi sul castello.  
Il ticchettio della pioggia produceva echi monotoni che coprivano e smussavano ogni suono. Lì fuori i Carrow erano all’erta come sempre.  
  
Ancora più lontano, oltre le mura di Hogwarts Harry era chissà dove… forse bagnato fradicio… _forse - rabbrividii, scivolando lentamente nel dormiveglia - di nuovo in pericolo… ma no… lui se la sarebbe cavata…. senza dubbio._  
  
  
Dormivo da qualche ora forse, comunque non era troppo tardi. D’un tratto mi svegliai come se mi avessero appena urlato in un orecchio.  
  
Mi drizzai a sedere respirando affannosamente. Il cuore mi rimbombava nelle orecchie, dietro i timpani e in gola.  
  
Tiger e Goyle avevano smesso di russare, li sentivo respirare pesantemente, ma a parte questo il dormitorio era perfettamente silenzioso - eppure la Sala Comune non lo era. Tesi spasmodicamente le orecchie e  capii cosa mi aveva svegliato, sebbene non capii perché _in quel modo_ visto che non urlavano affatto, con quelle due voci raspose.  
  
_“Ti dico che é riuscito a entrare! Ad Hogsmeade sono scattati gli allarmi… era Potter, sono sicuri!”_  
  
Persi un battito.  
  
“Ma perché proprio lì!”  
“Che ne so! Di sicuro comunque non si nasconde quaggiù a Serpeverde, zuccona! Vai di guardia su a Corvonero, muoviti!”  
  
Poi ci fu un tonfo soffocato - analogo a quello di poche ore prima - e i fratelli Carrow uscirono dalla Sala Comune di Serpeverde.  
  
  
Prima ancora di rendermene conto ero a piedi nudi sul pavimento, le dita freneticamente affondate nella tunica appoggiata sulla sedia.  
Mi strappai il pigiama di dosso e lo gettai senza guardare sul letto.  
  
_Harry é entrato ad Hogwarts, Harry é qui._  
  
Era una idea folle, _ma non potevo fermarmi:_ odiavo ogni singolo bottone perché ci metteva troppo ad allacciarsi, cercai di fare meno rumore possibile infilandomi nelle scarpe, intanto la mia mente razionale balbettava esasperata, mi urlava di fermarmi, che uscire di notte in quelle condizioni per il Castello era come buttare il cervello nel water e tirare la catena, che Harry non poteva essere penetrato a scuola perché solo un pazzo avrebbe potuto mettere piede in un luogo dove avrebbe trovato ad attenderlo la Morte, che era come consegnarsi, e Harry non si sarebbe mai consegnato, quindi venire ad Hogwarts non aveva nessun senso, assolutamente nessun senso.  
  
  
_Fermati, rimettiti a letto, chissà che cosa cercavano! Probabilmente parlavano di Paciock!_  
Non mi fermai.  
_Qualcosa guidava i miei movimenti e accelerava i battiti del mio cuore._  
  
Scivolai lungo le scale, arrivai alla Sala Comune deserta e mi bloccai.  
  
Chiusi gli occhi in ascolto.  
  
L’aria era satura di minaccia, quasi crepitava. Sembrava che i Carrow si fossero lasciati dietro una lunga scia velenosa, la stessa scia che lasciavano dietro di loro ogni volta che violavano le regole della Scuola, che facevano saltare le porte dei dormitori con gli incantesimi forzando le protezioni e le parole d’ordine.  
Zia Bellatrix diceva che adesso c’erano delle regole più importanti, più potenti… più forti… che l’Oscuro Signore avrebbe riscritto le regole stesse del mondo magico… improvvisamente mi ricordai della _lettera_ di mia madre. Non l’avevo ancora aperta, pensai con un gemito. Con quello che era successo a Corner e il pensiero di Carrow me ne ero dimenticato.  
  
Il silenzio era assoluto, perfino il focolare era ormai freddo e spento.  
  
Un ritratto emise un piccolo gemito nella sua cornice.  
  
  
_Potrebbe essere qualcosa di importante._  
Ma non era nemmeno una lettera, era un bigliettino.  
_E se a tuo padre fosse successo qualcosa?_  
Non avrebbe certo scritto un bigliettino di due righe per dirmelo!  
  
_Harry é a Hogwarts_ \- e all’improvviso non era più un sogno, non era più un frutto strambo di voci captate nel dormiveglia, _era una certezza._  
  
Mossi prima un piede, poi l’altro, mi ritrovai in corridoio prima ancora di rendermene conto.  
  
Laggiù non c’era nessuno di pattuglia. Anche lì il silenzio era completo ed assordante, rotto solo dallo scricchiolio discontinuo delle armature - di notte era il suono principale - e dallo sfrigolare delle torce magiche sui loro supporti.  
  
Fissai la scala di pietra che portava al piano superiore. Mi ero appiattito nell’ombra, la bacchetta stretta contro il petto.  
  
_E adesso dove vai, pazzo? Dove credi di andare? Pensi che sia lì alla fine di quella scala ad aspettarti? Draco Malfoy, che cosa direbbe tuo padre sapendo ciò che stai combinando?_  
  
Salii un gradino dopo l’altro con estrema cautela. Le suole delle scarpe producevano un rumore maledetto, uno scricchiolio terribile. Non avevo mai salito così lentamente quei gradini di pietra, di solito li infilavo senza nemmeno vederli per andare a lezione… nel frattempo ascoltavo con tutto me stesso, sperando ardentemente che non ci fossero i Carrow sul pianerottolo.  
  
Ma il pianerottolo illuminato da torce e globi luminosi era deserto, a parte i ritratti che invece si erano svegliati e bisbigliavano tra di loro. Un vecchio mago dallo sguardo sbiadito mi rivolse un’occhiata in tralice mentre passavo sotto la sua cornice, dunque si avvicinò al suo vicino mettendogli una mano a coppa sull’orecchio. Camminavo rasente al muro guardandomi nervosamente le spalle.  
  
Ero sicuro che nei pressi del secondo piano ci fosse qualcuno, sentivo delle voci provenire dal pianerottolo di fronte a me.  
  
Cercavo di ascoltare, di capire _chi_ fossero: una era bassa e sussultante, l’altra piuttosto acuta. Non erano i Carrow, ormai le loro dannate voci erano fin troppo familiari.  
Forse appartenevano a dei professori che non seguivo. Mi ero appiattito contro una nicchia che ospitava solo un grande vaso di pietra pensando spasmodicamente ad Harry.  
  
_All'improvviso la nostalgia era un ferro acuminato riesumato da un vecchio baule._  
_Mi mordeva, mi infettava, era bello, era anche terribile_ , mi ero allacciato il mantello per storto, i bottoni luccicavano.  
Poi la riconobbi, oltre l’arco divisorio e le scale: la voce di Minerva McGranitt, la direttrice di Grifondoro.  
“…Ma perché mai dovrebbe fare una cosa del genere, Potter! Andiamo, é una follia! Finora…”  
  
Un rombo indistinto flagellava le mie orecchie, fui costretto  ad appiattirmi contro il muro mentre un flebile rumore di passi mi annunciava che i due si stavano allontanando, la McGranitt con il suo misterioso interlocutore, che avrei dovuto muovermi, che non mi ero sbagliato - _e forse il pensiero di Harry deve essersi fatto così potente, così grande e terribile che la Scuola mi ascoltò._  
  
So che sembra assurdo… ma questo spiega come mai non appena feci tanto di dirigermi verso le scale notai una porta che due secondi prima non c’era.  
  
Ero sicuro che ci fosse un arazzo in quel punto, l’ultima volta che ci avevo guardato.  
  
Attraversai il corridoio, osservai il pomello dorato e lucido, il legno scintillante e scuro, qualcosa si mosse dentro di me, _conoscevo quella porta._  
  
Senza esitare tirai e spinsi.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
“ _Protego_!”  
  
_“Merlino fottuto, é Malfoy! Il maledetto figlio di baldracca Troll!”_  
  
“Ginevra, manteniamo la _calma_!”  
Il mio sortilegio scudo aveva bloccato lo Schiantesimo, parò anche il sortilegio della Weasley.  
  
Lo scudo scintillante che mi avvolgeva era come uno schermo lucido, ma riuscivo a vedere lo stesso dov’ero capitato.  
  
Quella era la Stanza delle Necessità, solo che non somigliava affatto alla Stanza delle Necessità.  
_Avevo scoperto dove si nascondevano i ribelli._  
C’erano amache lungo una pesante balaustra di legno, decine di amache e libri, comode poltrone, perfino una vasca da bagno in fondo… e arazzi alle pareti.  
  
“Come ha fatto ad entrare! Neville, mi avevi detto che la Stanza non aveva porte, che non poteva essere trovata da nessun sostenitore dei Carrow, allora che cosa ci fa lui qui!”  
  
Mi si strinse lo stomaco… non vedevo la Granger ma sentivo la sua voce resa acuta dal terrore… erano tutti lì, mi avevano accerchiato, tutti i ragazzi che i Carrow perseguitavano. I loro occhi mi riconobbero, alcuni sussultarono, il mio sguardo sorvolò i loro volti pallidi ed ammaccati, vedevo labbra spaccate, occhi neri… c’erano i due Weasley gemelli che mi guardavano con gli occhi spalancati e bisbigliavano qualcosa ad altri due. Il gruppetto di spostò _e dietro di loro, seduto su un divano oltre un altro lampo rosso di capelli c’era…_  
  
_“Protego!"_  
  
Urlai ancora e il sortilegio scaricò in alto scheggiando la balaustra, facendo piovere schegge di legno, alcuni urlarono ed estrassero le bacchette, poi una voce calma disse da dietro la schiena di Paciock: “ _Abbassa la bacchetta, Neville_.”  
  
Lui non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di sgranare gli occhi e voltarsi, si spostò giusto in tempo da non prendersi una spallata. Harry era forse più pallido e magro dall’ultima volta che lo avevo visto, intorno al suo viso c’era ancora un’ombra di barba e i capelli erano di sicuro ancora lunghi, ma non ebbi che mezzo secondo per guardare. Mi raggiunse, mi attirò a se’ con forza.  
  
_E mi baciò._


	61. 61

Gli scienziati Babbani dicono che esistono luoghi, al di fuori del pianeta… in quello che loro chiamano ‘spazio’, dove regna il vero silenzio, quello assoluto, intollerabile.  
Sostengono che in realtà noi siamo sempre circondati da suoni, anche quando tutto tace. Cose come lo spostarsi delle nuvole, la pressione dell’aria contro la terra, il respiro, si tratta comunque di rumori di fondo. Non so,  era qualcosa che ho letto una volta, tanti anni fa in una di quelle riviste con le fotografie immobili.  
  
Dicevano che un essere vivente può anche impazzire di fronte ad un silenzio così, quando l’unico rumore rimane quello che produci respirando.  
  
_Lo chiamavano ‘silenzio siderale’._  
  
  
* *  
  
_In quel momento, ero sicuro che il resto del mondo fosse scomparso._  
La Stanza delle Necessità avrebbe anche potuto non esistere neppure, _la Scuola stessa essere solo un sogno._  
  
_Il silenzio che ci circondava non aveva niente a che fare con la mancanza di atmosfera, anche se sembrava proprio che la gente avesse smesso di respirare._  
  
  
Poi, ci separammo.  
  
  
* *  
  
Harry indossava ancora quei jeans laceri, sdruciti.  
E parlava, rivoltando quelle facce immobili, frugando con lo sguardo il volto della Granger, che aveva l’aria piuttosto sciocca, lì a bocca aperta come uno stoccafisso, parlava cercando gli occhi di Weasley, che erano crollati sul pavimento come se non dovessero rialzarsi mai più.  
  
Eppure le parole di Harry vibravano come tanti coltelli, fendendo quel muro di occhi, prostrandolo ai suoi piedi.  
  
_Non c’era più molto tempo._  
  
_Non c’era…_  
  
  
“Allora… dobbiamo cercare qualcosa appartenuto a Corvonero, ma non ho la più pallida idea di dove potrebbe essere. Qualcosa di piccolo: se qualcuno ha qualche idea, io…”  
  
“Beh, c’è il Diadema perduto di Priscilla Corvonero. Mio padre sta cercando di ricrearlo. Si dice che conferisca immensa saggezza…”  
  
All’improvviso seguii la direzione dello sguardo di Harry, e la vidi. Luna Lovegood non era arrossita, non tentennava, non sembrava incredula e basita, si limitava a fare ciò che molte persone nella stanza evitavano, guardarci. Mentre la gente non poteva sopportare la nostra vista, quasi fossimo stati un buco nero, lei fissava Harry dritto negli occhi, calma.  
  
Qualcuno sbuffò.  
  
“Si, ma il Diadema perduto di Corvonero… é _Perduto_ , Luna.”  
  
Harry non badò a Dean Thomas - invece, si avvicinò alla Lovegood. I suoi occhi bruciavano di determinazione, adesso anche la Granger e Weasley lo guardavano, i visi pallidi ancora stravolti come se avessero trangugiato una medicina amarissima.  
  
“La statua di Priscilla Corvonero nella nostra Sala Comune indossa un diadema, ma mio padre pensa…”  
  
“Potresti portarmi là? Vorrei vederlo.”  
“Ma Harry…”  
  
Cominciò la Granger in tono di supplica, ma la Lovegood si era alzata, tranquillamente: “Certo! Ti accompagno, sei vuoi.”  
  
Mentre Harry la tallonava, afferrandomi un polso e dicendo sbrigativamente a Weasley che ci avrebbe messo pochissimo, io lo guardai ancora una volta negli occhi.  
  
_E fu allora che la mia mente si aprì ancora, come una cataratta al punto di rottura._  
  
  
_E vidi._  
  
  
_La Coppa nella Camera Blindata - e poi una Spada - e poi un Medaglione… e poi il Diario che mio padre aveva custodito per tanto tempo…_  
  
“Draco!”  
  
Rantolavo, forse stavo per cadere: Harry mi sorreggeva per le spalle, forte, la Lovegood ci scrutava con occhi improvvisamente ansiosi.  
  
Nel momento in cui sbattei le palpebre e tornai in me, i nostri occhi si incrociarono.  
  
Harry _sbiancò_.  
  
Aprì la bocca e la richiuse, forse stava per dire qualcosa, ma io non gliene diedi l’opportunità.  
  
“Lovegood!” E corsi avanti, aggrappandomi alla mano sudata di Harry - “Portaci a vedere questo Diadema, presto.”  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
_Un ingegno smisurato per il mago é dono grato._  
  
  
Era scritto lungo il diadema di pietra indossato dal busto di Priscilla Corvonero. La sala comune della loro casa era un ambiente grande, ma non dispersivo. L’azzurro e l’oro del soffitto creavano l’effetto di un enorme grembo d’acqua, soffitti e pareti sembravano muoversi, guizzare e riverberare.  
Non c’erano parole d’Ordine per accedere alla Sala Comune di Corvonero.  
“Dimmi, é nato prima l’uovo o la Fenice?”  
  
Bisognava fornire la risposta giusta.  
_O almeno, una risposta._  
  
“Un cerchio non ha inizio.”  
  
Aveva sillabato Luna decisa e la porticina di legno si era aperta per noi.  
  
  
“Un ingegno smisurato per il mago é dono grato…”  
  
Lesse Harry, gli occhi accesi nel volto pallido.  
  
“Il che significa che tu, qui sei come i cavoli a merenda, piccolo idiota!”  
Harry stava ancora osservando il busto vicino al caminetto, fui io a voltarmi per primo. Uscii dall’ombra di una profonda nicchia di pietra, aggirando un piccolo tavolo carico di pietre di lago luminescenti.  
  
Alecto Carrow, curva e gongolante, smise di ghignare nella direzione di Harry, sgranò gli occhi come se stesse per venirle un attacco.  
Poi si riebbe, e lo fece molto, _molto in fretta: il suo sorriso si allargò, viscido e schifoso più che mai, ed io  vidi che sorrideva e non faceva niente perché era già troppo tardi:_ si era quasi strappata la manica per la fretta di sollevarla, doveva essere la prima cosa che aveva fatto, avvistando Harry. Chiamare L’Oscuro Signore.  
  
Catturò il mio sguardo, assorbendone il terrore, rise ed allargò la mano destra in un gesto di viscido tripudio, come a dire: ‘ _e adesso?_ ’  
  
Non le diedi nemmeno il tempo di risollevare quel braccio, o abbassare la manica.  
Dovettero trascinarmi lontano, gettarmi addosso il mantello.  
_Mi dispiaceva di averla solo schiantata, perché adesso lo vedevo con chiarezza: volevo ucciderla._  
_Ucciderla._  
“Draco… no! Ormai é inutile… lo sa già che sono qui… non ha importanza… lo sa…”  
  
Per fortuna Harry ebbe la prontezza di spirito necessaria nonché la forza di trascinarmi indietro, pochi istanti dopo l’entrata della Sala Comune si aprì ed un fiume di Corvonero si riversò all’interno.  
  
  
Avevo ancora la bacchetta stretta tra le dita, fissavo la brutta faccia pallida schiantata al suolo, ogni muscolo del corpo assaporava la soddisfazione di quella vendetta, _cavalcandola._  
  
Harry mi afferrò dolcemente il polso, sentii i suoi polpastrelli accarezzarmi il palmo. Abbassai in fretta la bacchetta: dopo tutto, quel Mantello era a malapena sufficiente a coprirci i piedi. Per fortuna eravamo dietro il grosso, basso tavolino al centro dell’area poltrone, un blocco unico di legno riccamente intagliato a forma di corvo.  
Doveva essere diventato difficile nascondersi sotto quel mantello in tre, mi ritrovai a pensare… mentre osservavo il silenzio i Corvonero.  
Erano tutti ragazzi molto giovani, terzi, quarti anni.  
Realizzai subito che, anche qualora avessimo avuto i piedi del tutto scoperti, ben pochi ci avrebbero fatto caso.  
  
Tutti gli sguardi erano per la gigantesca Mangiamorte atterrata, che giaceva a braccia e gambe spalancate, sulla schiena.  
  
Avevano paura di avvicinarsi troppo, si erano assiepati intorno in cerchio.  
Mi ricordavano piccoli animali intorno alla carcassa del loro predatore.  
  
Alla fine, un ragazzino fu abbastanza coraggioso da premerle l’indice sul petto - balzò subito indietro, ma Alecto non si mosse.  
  
“…Morta?”  
  
Sentii sussurrare da una piccola Corvonero quasi senza fiato, e non era un timore, era una speranza fortissima, animava quel piccolo volto circondato da trecce scure trascolorandolo, accendendolo.  
“Guarda, sono contenti…” bisbigliò la Lovegood in quel suo tono lieto, intanto i ragazzi iniziavano a muoversi, girando intorno al corpo, iniziando a bisbigliarsi congetture tra di loro. Tutti, meno una piccola Corvonero senza nome. Lei, immobile, fissava Alecto. Si era accorta che respirava ancora: ne ero sicuro. La piccola mano corse alla tasca della divisa, aveva un taglio al centro delle labbra, notai quando sorrise.  
  
_Una bambina non dovrebbe mai arrivare a guardare qualcuno così…_  
  
stavo ancora guardando la piccola Corvonero quando una serie di grida ed esplosioni fecero sobbalzare tutti, compresi noi tre sotto il mantello.  
  
_“Dove vanno a finire gli oggetti che scompaiono?”_  
  
Domandò l’entrata del ritratto, qualcuno urlò, poi scaricò una serie di pugni, a giudicare dal rumore, o forse da calci.  
  
“Dove vanno a finire…”  
  
_“Non lo so, apriti!”_  
  
Serrai le mascelle, forte. I bambini indietreggiavano istintivamente, portandosi il più lontano possibile dalla fonte del rumore: era la voce di Carrow.  
  
_“Apriti, apriti maledetta! Alecto! Alecto!”_  
  
_Bang, bang, bang._  
  
Harry ci fece indietreggiare ed aderire al muro, altrimenti avremmo urtato la gente che, terrorizzata, si raggruppava al centro della Sala Comune senza guardare dove metteva i piedi.  
  
Poi, udimmo una voce _diversa_.  
  
_Una voce femminile._  
  
Non era la prima volta che sentivo Minerva McGranitt parlare quella sera: ma rispetto all’ansia con cui aveva parlato dell’entrata di Harry ad Hogwarts, quella voce era di ghiaccio.  
  
_Se il disprezzo potesse uccidere, quella voce sarebbe stata un’arma in piena regola._  
  
“Professor Carrow, posso chiederle che cosa sta facendo?”  
  
_“Devo entrare lì dentro! C’è Alecto!”_  
  
“Le suggerisco di farsi aprire da lei, in tal caso. Così non avrebbe bisogno di svegliare l’intero castello.”  
  
_“L’ho chiamata e non risponde, vecchia carampana!”_  
  
Seguì un silenzio mortale, saturo di gelo.  
Poi il buco del ritratto riformulò la domanda per la terza volta.  
_“Dove vanno a finire gli oggetti che si perdono?”_  
  
“Nel non essere, ovvero nel tutto.”  
  
“Ottimo ragionamento!”  
  
Ed udimmo un sonoro scatto… _poi, il pandemonio._  
  
_“Alecto! Alecto! Oh, Alecto!”_  
  
Quasi non respiravo più, premuto tra Harry e la Lovegood: ma dovevamo evitare la fiumana di studenti che alla vista di Carrow riparava in fretta e furia verso le scale.  
  
_“Morta… é morta! Voi, piccoli bastardi! Voi!”_  
  
Aveva gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, continuava a fissare sua sorella, una goccia di sudore sul lungo naso adunco - fissava soprattutto il braccio di lei scoperto, il Marchio nero ed a fuoco, probabilmente bruciante al pari del suo…  
  
“L’hanno solo Schiantata, si rimetterà perfettamente.”  
_“Col cavolo! Non dopo che l’Oscuro Signore la trova!”_  
  
Il contrasto tra la donna alta ed impassibile e la tozza, goffa sagoma nera di Carrow sarebbe stato esilarante, in un altro momento. Il modo in cui le lo fissava dall’alto in basso, disgustata…  
  
Poi, Carrow si bloccò. Aveva sgranato gli occhi, uno sguardo reso folle dalla paura. Al mio fianco, Harry emise un gemito. Strinsi la sua mano, era viscida e sudata. Stava arrivando…. lui _stava arrivando_ … _stava arrivando…_  
  
“L’hanno schiantata perché hanno nascosto Potter. Sicuro. Potter…”  
  
“Oh, perché diavolo Potter dovrebbe trovarsi nella Sala Comune di Corvonero? Potter appartiene alla mia casa!”  
  
_“Che diavolo ne so io, perché! Hanno detto che veniva qui! Ci ammazza, ci ammazza tutti!”_  
  
Brandiva la bacchetta - i ragazzi si ritirarono ancora più in alto - ma non osò colpirli. Non di fronte a quella donna che pareva acciaio temprato nel fuoco.  
Mentre io sudavo freddo al rendermi conto di cos’era appena successo, di fronte all’arrivo dell’Oscuro Signore ed alla sicura prospettiva della Morte, Minerva McGranitt fissava Carrow come se niente potesse essere più disgustoso, nell’immediato presente, del dover respirare la sua stessa aria.  
  
Fece perfino un passo indietro, quando lui le si avvicinò con una strana aria cospiratrice.  
  
_“No… ecco che cosa faremo… gli diremo che sono stati i mocciosi ad aggredirla… a sollevarle la manica ed a premere il Marchio! Così punisce loro… un paio di ragazzini in meno, che differenza fa? Si, ecco cosa faremo…”_  
  
“La differenza, dice? Solo la differenza tra il coraggio e la vigliaccheria, tra l’infamia e l’onore. _Non le permetterò di scaricare le sue molte inettitudini sui miei studenti. Mi ha sentito? Non ci provi nemmeno_.”  
  
  
“Come, come?”  
  
Carrow le si rivoltò contro come una vipera, nonostante le arrivasse a stento alle clavicole.  
  
_“Me ne sbatto di quello che permette o non permette lei, McGranitt! I suoi tempi sono finiti! Lei farà - il cazzo - che le dico - io!”_  
  
E al culmine di quel ringhio riottoso, forse il dispetto per non aver potuto far indietreggiare l’anziana donna lo vinse. Dato che non riuscì a farla indietreggiare, _decise di sputarle in volto._  
  
  
_Per Harry, fu decisamente troppo._  
  
Sentii il mantello scivolarci di dosso, rivelarmi: ci fu un lampo accecante e Amycus crollò scompostamente al fianco di sua sorella.  
  
_Ma Harry non lo aveva Schiantato come io avevo Schiantato Alecto._  
Lo aveva immobilizzato… avanzò lentamente verso di lui, e poi lo sentii con le mie orecchie: “ _Crucio_!”  
  
Carrow fremette, ed emise un rantolo roco.  
  
_“Potter, per l’amor del cielo!”_  
“Ora capisco che cosa intendeva Bellatrix. Devi volerlo. Devi _proprio_ volerlo.”  
“Potter, questa é una follia…!”  
“Le ha sputato in faccia, professoressa!”  
  
  
Il controllo di Minerva Mc Granitt era infranto, fissava prevalentemente Harry, sentii i suoi occhi penetranti indugiare su di me per un istante più del necessario, ma quali che fossero le sue perplessità - e chiunque avrebbe guardato Draco Malfoy così, se fosse scivolato da sotto il mantello dell’invisibilità di Potter assieme a Potter stesso - _Minerva McGranitt era una donna pratica._  
  
“V-va bene, é stato molto cavalleresco da parte tua, ma  Potter… ti rendi conto… devi fuggire, subito! Sta arrivando! Devi metterti al sicuro…!”  
  
_Ma il volto di Harry era di nuovo contratto, sudato. Sapevo cosa gli stava accadendo. Succedeva anche a me,a volte._  
  
Non abbassò la bacchetta , non ancora. Ma fissava i due Carrow a terra come se non li vedesse.  
  
_Rabbrividii._  
  
_Capii che, mentre la McGranitt lo citava, Harry vedeva con estrema precisione dov’era._  
  
“Non posso. Devo cercare una cosa. Professoressa, é importante. Non c’è molto tempo. So che cos’è, ma… é una cosa che il Professor Silente mi ha detto di fare. Per… per distruggerlo.”  
  
“Molto bene, allora. Io radunerò gli insegnanti, barricheremo la Scuola. Lo terremo fuori. Poi convocheremo tutti gli studenti in Sala Grande… perché a questo punto, la scuola dovrà essere evacuata. I maggiorenni, se lo vorranno, potranno restare a combattere.”  
  
_Così parla uno stratega, uno Stregone Capo. Così.  
Mio padre diceva che il titolo di Stregone Capo viene attribuito solo agli uomini.  
Mio padre non aveva mai conosciuto Minerva McGranitt, o forse non aveva mai combattuto contro di lei, altrimenti non vedevo come potesse non capire che nessun altro titolo era appropriato per quella donna._  
  
Minerva Mc Granitt non indugiò e non fece altre domande: sputò schietta la sua strategia e si mosse come un fulmine, per una pallida come un cencio. In due secondi, i Carrow finivano legati a testa in giù appesi al soffitto della Sala Comune, Harry ci afferrava e ci tirava così in fretta da farci quasi inciampare.  
  
“Potter… tra parentesi, che cosa...”  
  
Mi voltai. La direttrice di Grifondoro aveva deciso di concedersi un istante, solo uno ancora: per fissare me, questa volta apertamente, dunque Harry con uno sguardo _molto eloquente._  
Ma Harry non si bloccò sotto il peso di quel breve esame.  
“Loro sono con me!”  
  
Tagliò corto.  
  
_Loro. Anche se quello sguardo penetrante non riguardava certo Luna Lovegood._  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
La mente di Harry era un fuoco vivo, che mi spaventava e mi trascinava. Il Castello vibrava come se le mura risuonassero, le fondamenta stessa si scuotevano: la notte si apriva con un rombo cupo, uno squarcio stesso nel tessuto delle cose.  
  
I professori, capeggiati da Minerva McGranitt attivavano le difese del Castello. Nella luce incerta delle fiaccole, vedevo le finestre dei corridoi farsi stranamente traslucide, come se misteriosi lampi si diramassero dalle fondamenta, avvolgendo la struttura.  
  
I denti mi vibravano negli alveoli delle gengive.  
_Eppure, non potevo rallentare._  
  
Appena ci fummo lasciati alle spalle la Sala Comune, Harry corse verso destra, sembrava che stessimo tornando sui nostri passi.  
  
Invece, stavamo scendendo di un piano, dirigendoci verso il punto in cui il fantasma di Corvonero veniva avvistato più spesso.  
  
Le mura del Castello erano vive, _vibravano_ , sussultavano.  
Forse guidavano nostri passi, disponevano i nostri corpi in modo che i pezzi del mosaico, finalmente combaciassero.  
_Ogni cosa al suo posto, un posto per ogni cosa._  
  
_Non riuscivo a pensare a niente._  
  
Non al suo arrivo, non alla sua collera, perfino la paura per il mio destino e quello della mia famiglia veniva arginata da quel qualcosa di possente, inarrestabile.  
  
_Ogni cosa al suo posto, un posto per ogni cosa._  
  
  
_L’Horcrux che stava cercando era il Diadema di Corvonero. La Dama Grigia era stata sua figlia. A causa del suo errore, di quell’antico dolore, lui era riuscito a usare il Diadema per i suoi scopi._  
  
Il diadema che non era più in Albania - l’Albania di cui mio padre parlava sempre, prima della mia nascita come luogo del suo nascondiglio.  
  
“… nella stanza delle Necessità! Ecco perché tornare ad Hogwarts, non per ottenere quel posto da Insegnante, ma per nascondere il Diadema! Grazie, Grazie mille!” Harry schizzò di nuovo via, come un pazzo.  
  
E lo seguii, ormai abituato al fatto di vederlo correre via così quella notte, sospinto dove quel misterioso ardore decideva di pilotarlo. Ma alcuni pezzi erano troppo, per me:  
“Cosa? Chi ha chiesto a Silente di Insegnare qui?!”  
“ _Voldemort_! Andiamo….”  
  
_Non lo sapevo._ Ma contava che lo sapesse Harry.  
Ormai, non faceva più alcuna differenza che pronunciassimo il suo nome. Il braccio sinistro arse come una fiaccola, lo ignorai. _Se Harry doveva seguire quel vento, lasciare che la corrente lo investisse e seguirla, io invece dovevo restare fermo._  
  
_Perfettamente immobile, anche con i piedi già dolenti a forza di corrergli dietro._  
  
_Immobile e gelido come un muro di freddo marmo lì da secoli._  
  
_Un muro che niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto scalfire._  
  
_Sentivo la mente diventare quel muro, lastra dopo lastra._  
  
_Riusciva a tenere fuori tutto, a calmare la sensazione dei polmoni che bruciavano e ardevano._  
  
Di fronte alla porta ormai aperta del Quartier generale dei ribelli, Harry mi ficcò sotto il Mantello  
ed io glielo lasciai fare. Mi pareva che fossero passati millenni da quando eravamo usciti da quella porta insieme, invece non era trascorsa nemmeno mezz’ora.  
  
Ora la Stanza era illuminata da una luce arancione, e piena di gente.  
_Piena di Weasley._  
  
Capii che era per non fornire loro spiegazioni che mi trovavo sotto quel Mantello.  
Ed improvvisamente, mentre guardavo Harry salutare velocemente Arthur Weasley e sua moglie, pensai a Tiger.  
  
  
“Che hai…?”  
  
Harry intercettò il mio sguardo. Sollevò l’orlo del mantello e lo catturò, come se potesse captarlo. Mi guardai intorno, non c’erano ne’ la Granger ne’ Weasley nei paraggi. “Harry, Luna e Tiger…” Iniziai, o almeno tentai: ma Harry mi afferrò di nuovo. Istintivamente, io afferrai a mia volta il braccio della Lovegood.  
  
“Dobbiamo aspettare che escano tutti, che la Stanza cambi di nuovo forma… il Diadema sarà lì dentro.”  
  
Fece solennemente.  
  
Mi impressi negli occhi ogni singolo dettaglio del suo volto, ancora più in fondo, più in fondo di quanto non pensavo fosse possibile - lui ricambiò con uno sguardo duro, ardente e bellissimo.  
Ci pensò Luna ad interrompere quell’istante stranissimo, con la sua voce calma e sognante.  
_“Io e Vincent ci amiamo.”_  
  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
_“L’ultima volta che l’ho visto, dormiva… se la caverà, Lovegood.”  
“Ma sei sicuro, senza di te…?”  
“Oh, Tiger é più che in grado di agire di testa sua, te lo assicuro. Non che la cosa mi piaccia più di tanto, se vuoi saperlo.”  
“Un momento… stai parlando del tuo amico, quello grosso…?”  
“Proprio lui. Non guardare me, hanno fatto tutto da soli!”_  
  
  
  
Ma se quella non era la notte delle Sorprese, non so proprio quale altra notte possa definirsi tale.  
Aspettavamo sotto il mantello che la gente finisse di sbucare dalla piccola porta di legno scuro. Adesso si era materializzata a metà del corridoio del quinto piano.  
Stavano arrivando proprio tutti.  
I Weasley non erano stati gli ultimi. Sperammo ardentemente che gli ultimi fossero quella ragazza con i capelli di un rosa assurdo - Harry mormorò ‘Tonks’ e la mia mente ebbe un rapido flash - ma l’ultimo fu un uomo alto, con barba e capelli bianchissimi e qualcosa di vagamente familiare nei tratti del volto rozzo e risoluto.  
Sentii il mantello sollevarsi di nuovo, per l’ennesima votla.  
“Andiamo…”  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
La Porta era proprio lì - o meglio, sarebbe stata lì non appena Harry avrebbe attraversato il corridoio, con la sua domanda pronta.  
_Ho bisogno del Diadema, io so dov’è il Diadema.  
Aveva già sollevato il piede da terra._  
  
  
Schivò Minerva Mc Granitt per un pelo.  
“Scusi, professoressa…”  
Borbottò tirando meglio il Mantello. “Niente, Potter, niente… _Salvio Hexia… Repello Horribilis…_ ”  
Lei non si voltò nemmeno a guardarlo: teneva la bacchetta stretta nel pugno, entrambe le braccia sollevate, era una fiamma danzante, si muoveva come una fiamma contro il tempo, lei come il resto di chiunque fosse in grado di contribuire alle Difese del Castello.  
  
_Da una fiamma non ti aspetti che si blocchi - si immobilizzi  di colpo, ritta al centro del corridoio, la bacchetta improvvisamente lungo il fianco._  
  
“Buona sera, Severus.”  
  
_Harry si voltò.  
Io mi voltai.  
Luna si voltò._  
  
  
*  
  
  
“Che cosa ci fai in giro per la Scuola a quest’ora?”  
“Pattugliavo i corridoi. Mi era parso di sentire un rumore.”  
  
Eppure non riuscivo a credere che Severus non l’avesse vista evocare le protezioni sul Castello.  
_Dopo tutto era sbucato da dietro un arazzo._  
Il che voleva dire che probabilmente la osservava dalla nicchia.  
  
Il suo volto olivastro guizzò alla luce incerta delle fiaccole.  
Lo vidi alzare le sopracciglia.  
“Sul serio? Qui é tutto tranquillo.” Poi allungò il collo, in un movimento rigido - e più lo guardavo, più la mia mente finiva sottosopra, più lo guardavo e meno lo riconoscevo.  
  
“Dove sono i Carrow?”  
“Dove tu gli hai ordinato di andare, immagino. Li hai persi di vista? Eppure, voi Mangiamorte dovreste avere i vostri _speciali_ canali di comunicazione.”  
  
Era il tono gelido di furia con cui aveva apostrofato Carrow, _era il rombo cupo della guerra._  
Lui sollevò il braccio sinistro, rigidamente, come se quelle parole fossero pugnali. La fulminò con lo sguardo. Uno sguardo nero ed indecifrabile come la notte oltre il bagliore delle stelle…  
  
“Hai visto Potter, Minerva? Perché se lo hai visto…”  
  
Gli Incantesimi esplosero con un tale velocità ed una tale ferocia che Harry barcollò, e si aggrappò a me. Strinsi forte il Mantello, sentii qualcosa di freddo dietro la schiena: il muro del corridoio.  
Quante volte mi ero appiattito contro un muro sotto quel Mantello, da quando ero sgusciato via dal mio letto?  
_Ormai non le contavo più._  
  
  
_L’alternativa, dopo tutto era farsi travolgere da quei due._  
  
_Combatterono per uccidere._  
  
O almeno, per Minerva McGranitt era così: ma Severus parava i suoi colpi, i capelli scuri gli erano finiti di fronte al volto, il suo copro magro danzava come un serpente, la tunica che frusciava e si spostava.  
  
Poi, mentre il suo sortilegio scudo trasformava la pioggia di pugnali volanti della McGranitt in un vento impetuoso ma innocuo, i suoi acuti, freddi occhi così abituati a vedere lungo _mi scovarono._  
  
_Cosa… no….ma il Mantello…abbiamo su il Mantello!_  
  
“Accio.”  
   
Harry emise un gemito, lo sentii aggrapparsi con tutte le forze al mantello, mentre questo scivolava via inesorabilmente, dunque schizzava lontano.  
  
_Severus aveva visto i nostri piedi spuntare di pochi, fatali centimetri._  
  
  
“Toccali, _fai tanto di avvicinarti e ti ammazzo_.”  
  
Ma Severus ignorò la minaccia, ignorò la donna che ci separava con la bacchetta alzata, era impegnato a respingere il suo incantesimo. Come potesse riuscirci con il volto pietrificato e gli occhi sgranati a fissarci, senza nemmeno guardare la bacchetta _era un mistero._  
  
_Ma ci stava riuscendo._  
  
  
I suoi occhi abbandonarono Harry per ultimo - il silenzio era completo, a parte lo sfrigolio dei sortilegi, il lazo di fiamme della McGranitt che non accennava ad abbassare la bacchetta nonostante i primi segni di fatica, lo scudo opalescente di Severus.  
  
Lui non guardava la donna, non guardava il Mantello che teneva stretto nella mano libera, mentre il polso scarno della bacchetta vibrava pericolosamente… _non seppi mai se fosse stato lui a cedere per primo, o Minerva McGranitt._  
  
So solo che il gioco di forza si ruppe con un boato e la direttrice di Grifondoro rotolò sul pavimento.  
  
  
_“Amore mio…”_  
  
Sussurrò Severus, fissando il muro, poi me, poi Harry, era così pallido da sembrare sul punto di svenire.  
  
Ciò nonostante, quando Minerva Mc Granitt si rimise in piedi, urlò: “Protego!”  
  
  
“Cosa… combatti, vigliacco! _Combatti_!”  
  
  
Ma il viso pallido ed olivastro vibrava e si contorceva alla luce del suo stesso incantesimo - Minerva McGranitt smise di urlare, adesso anche lei aveva preso a scrutare il Preside di Hogwarts, l’Assassino di Albus Silente.  
  
_Severus ci fissò per un istante con una tale intensità che avrebbe potuto bucarci il cuore._  
  
Minerva McGanitt era disorientata, non aveva abbassato la bacchetta, anche se si era accorta che lui  
non stava facendo niente per catturare Harry.  
Io non potevo che condividere quel suo stupore, sentirmi esattamente come lei.  
  
Poi, sentii Harry scattare in avanti: ma non per attaccarlo, bensì per afferrare al volo il Mantello.  
  
  
“Che _diavolo_ …”  
  
Severus indietreggiò lentamente, la schiena curva, senza abbassare il suo sortilegio scudo.  
  
Con la lunga mano scarna, indicò prima me, poi Harry.  
  
“ _Potter, il Padrone della Morte é tuo… prigioniero._ ”  
  
  
E mi parve di vederlo sorridere, mentre Harry finalmente si riscuoteva e cercava di centrarlo con un incantesimo, ma non ci riusciva perché un fracasso assurdo echeggiava sovrastando tutto il resto, innaffiando il mondo di vetri. La grande finestra sulla destra era in mille pezzi. Severus era fuggito attraverso il vetro rotto.  
  
  
_Correvamo._  
  
Avevamo infilato la porta, anche se non avevo visto quando si era materializzata di fronte a noi.  
  
Avanzavamo tentoni lungo i corridoi tra le cataste di oggetti rotti, la Stanza delle Necessità era ancora il Deposito degli Oggetti scomodi o smarriti. Ci eravamo lasciati dietro una Minerva Mc Granitt momentaneamente impietrita, circondata da vetri. Ma se avevo capito qualcosa di quella donna, non sarebbe bastato certo ciò che era appena accaduto a fermarla.  
  
Io, invece mi sentivo la testa esplodere mentre arrancavo dietro Harry, cercando di non far cadere niente per non scatenare una valanga.  
  
“Cercate una credenza, una credenza tutta rovinata dall’acido…”  
  
_Un armadio rotto, due mappamondi che sibilavano stranamente, niente credenza_ \- “Harry, non capisco.” Esalai svoltando un angolo, continuando a passare in rassegna gli oggetti che ci circondavano.  
  
Harry si era fermato di fronte ad un grande scheletro abbattuto, vicino ad una pila di libri.  
Quello non era un corridoio, era una specie di _cul de sac_.  
  
Alla fine, su di una brutta credenza con la superficie tutta piena di bolle e tarli, c’era il vecchio, annerito busto di uno stregone. _Di sicuro, il cerchio di metallo annerito che gli ornava la testa non era incluso nell’opera._  
  
Harry allungò lentamente le dita.  
Lo _afferrò_.  
  
_Qualcosa si agitò nel mio cervello quando la mano sporca e ferita si strinse decisa intorno all’Horcrux, lanciando un grido d'allarme_ \- un istante dopo sentii Luna raggiungermi, ansimante.  
  
“Oh… me lo aspettavo diverso…”  
  
  
Ma anche allo scintillio della luce discontinua di quell’enorme deposito fuori dal tempo, le minuscole parole incise brillavano.  
  
_Il Diadema scintillava come se fosse stato appena forgiato, invece di essere vecchio di millenni…_  
  
“Adesso dobbiamo trovare il modo di distruggerlo. _Ed in fretta._ ”  
  
  
_No ferma. Ferma un attimo il mondo… voglio scendere._  
  
“Harry, non capisco quello che ha detto S… insomma, Piton. Prima.”  
_E non capisco perché tutta questa calma, Harry, quando nomino l'uomo che ha assassinato Silente._ Ma questo non lo dissi.   
Capii che _non era il momento._   
Come se avesse atteso da me esattamente queste precise parole, non altre, Harry alzò il viso.  
  
“Io _si_.”  
Sussurrò con un filo di voce, il Diadema stretto nelle dita - e mi parve di vedere lacrime affiorare nei suoi occhi.  
  
“Non… voglio dire… non capisco perché non ha cercato di catturarti! Pensavo che…”  
_Pensavo che fosse dalla nostra parte. Ma sei sicuro che sia ancora la ‘tua’ parte, Draco?  
Perché tutto farebbe pensare di no, sai._  
  
  
“Penso che sia logico se ti faccio passare come un ostaggio, un prigioniero.”  
“Certo… beh questo almeno ha senso, ha perfettamente senso! Ma...”  
_La testa mi girava, la Stanza vorticava._  
  
_Altroché se era logico, altroché se aveva senso, altroché se era l’unica speranza che la mia famiglia non andasse dritta a sbattere tra le braccia della Morte._  
Già, la Morte! Proprio a proposito di _essa_ c’era qualcosa che non mi tornava.  
“Padrone della Morte… ma che significa, _chi, cosa_ sarebbe il padrone della Morte?”  
Intanto mi frugavo nelle tasche come se sperassi di trovarci qualcosa in grado di distruggere il Diadema, mentre Harry riusciva finalmente a togliermi lo sguardo di dosso per rigirarsi tra le mani quel gioiello che scintillava sinistro.  
  
“Tu.”  
  
Lì per lì, mi parve di non aver capito bene. Harry fissò il Diadema, voltandolo ancora dall’altro lato, ma come se non vedesse ciò che faceva.  
  
Il Silenzio nella Stanza delle Necessità si allungò, divenne saturo di polvere, echi e strani guizzi.  
Non capivo. Continuavo a non capire, anzi no: finalmente mi ricordavo dove avevo sentito espressioni come ‘ Stecca della Morte’ e ‘ Padrone della Morte’, mentre mi toglievo di tasca qualcosa di inutile e pesante, pergamena mezza gualcita, e una possente sensazione di _ridicolo_ mi investiva. _Ridevo_ quando gli risposi:  
“Harry, per caso ti riferisci a quella fiaba per bambini? _Perché sai, la Morte incontrò i Tre fratelli al calar delle tenebre, mentre cercavano di attraversare un fiume troppo profondo per essere navigato o guadato,_ a me viene in mente solo la favola che mia madre mi ha sempre raccontato per farmi addormentare quando avevo _cinque anni_ , poi certo quelle leggende sulla 'bacchetta suprema, la più forte di tutte', e sinceramente non credo che…”  
  
“Sei tu il padrone della Bacchetta della Morte. Esiste davvero. Non sono 'leggende', é Storia della Magia. L'abbiamo sentita nominare un sacco di volte a lezione, e ce l’aveva Silente. Avrai notato che lui si é impadronito proprio della bacchetta che era stata sepolta con Silente.”  
_Non ridevo più._  
  
“Draco… aspetta, siedi, dallo a me questo.”  
  
Luna mi tolse delicatamente la pergamena di mano - ma non volevo sedermi, volevo che Harry smentisse ciò che aveva appena detto, invocavo un sorriso che mi cancellasse l’orrore dal volto, mi dicesse: _ehi sto scherzando! Dai, adesso pensiamo a questo Horcrux._  
  
Ma l’ultima volta che avevo visto l’Oscuro Signore, _lui reggeva tra le dita una bacchetta di uno strano legno pallido, con molti nodi e segni lungo il solco dell’impugnatura.  
  
Una bacchetta che era comparsa all’improvviso, senza che ne’ mio padre ne’ mia madre ne’ mia zia osassero parlare di quel cambiamento._  
  
_Una bacchetta la cui comparsa aveva segnato l’esplosione della sua paranoia, dei suoi snervanti pellegrinaggi fuori e dentro il paese.  
Una bacchetta che avevo già visto, che io una volta avevo fatto volare dalle mani di Albus Silente.  
Una bacchetta… un lampo d’oro… un sogno._  
  
Sentii il braccio di Harry raggiungermi, attirarmi a se’, come se da quel gesto dipendesse la sua stessa vita.  
Il suo respiro mi solleticò il volto.  
L’aria piena di granelli di polvere incorniciava il suo sguardo, ne sfocava i contorni nel mio.  
  
“Non é necessario uccidere qualcuno per ottenere la fedeltà della Bacchetta. E infatti, quella bacchetta _non é sua. E non é di... non é di Piton._ ”  
“Ma…”  
_Era come se mi stessero dicendo che il Ceppo Ghignante esisteva, che Baba Raba insegnava ad Hogwarts o faceva la massaia ai Tre Manici di scopa fino al mese scorso._  
_Assurdo_.  
Ma non c’era _niente_ di _assurdo_ , nell’espressione _solenne_ di Harry.  
_“Ci ho messo un po’ a capirlo, Hermione e Ollivander sostengono la stessa cosa. Uccidere non é necessario per vincere la fedeltà di una Bacchetta. E quella Bacchetta in mano sua non funziona come dovrebbe. Lo sai che non lo fa, tu lo sai quanto me. Qualcuno é arrivato prima di lui. Ha disarmato Silente quando era ancora vivo.”_  
  
“H-harry, ma…” Era vero, era maledettamente vero - _questa Bacchetta, per quanto potente mi resiste… avevo o non avevo sentito queste parole esalare dalle sue labbra esangui mentre le sue lunghe mani riabbassavano la tunica sulla gamba guarita dal Sangue dell’Unicorno?_  
  
Era stato quella sera che avrei dato qualsiasi bene e tutto l’oro della nostra famiglia pur di non dover vedere di nuovo la cosa che stava divorando mio padre…  
  
“Tu hai disarmato Albus Silente. _Tu sei il Padrone della Morte._ ”


	62. 62

“Bisogna trovare il modo di distruggerlo. Non… non voglio che provi ad usare la Bacchetta, _potrebbe attirare la sua attenzione._ ”  
_Ed io non potevo certo dargli torto._  
Il diadema scintillava sinistro, irridendoci.  
La Stanza era un mondo a parte, all’interno del quale il tempo sembrava scorrere in modo diverso. I granelli di polvere disegnavano arabeschi nella luce ormai incerta del tramonto.  
Harry indugiò per qualche istante, poi decise di infilare il Diadema in un minuscolo sacchetto che tirò fuori da sotto il maglione.  
Poi, mi afferrò il polso, _mi strinse la mano._  
“Devo trovare Ron ed Hermione…” Il suo sguardo volava già febbrile verso la porta della Stanza, d’un tratto mi resi conto di _una cosa_.  
Era un dettaglio fondamentale, nemmeno la consapevolezza di essere il padrone dell’unica Bacchetta che l’Oscuro Signore bramava di possedere frenò la mia lingua.  
“Harry, aspetta. Se Severus gli ha riferito che mi hai obbligato a seguirti come ostaggio…”  
lui si voltò all’improvviso, spedendomi una lunga occhiata penetrante. “… allora sarà meglio fare le cose per bene. L’incantesimo é: ‘ _Captivum’_. ”  
“Oh… giusto, _certo_.”  
Con una strana ombra sul volto, Harry levò in fretta la bacchetta, puntandomela contro. Chiusi un istante gli occhi, sperando con tutto il cuore che funzionasse…  
Sentii l’incantesimo avvolgerci come una sfera invisibile ma pesantissima.  
  
“Adesso non potremo allontanarci l’uno dall’altro più di sei metri.”  
  
  
  
  
Correvamo verso la Sala Grande, rifacendo la strada al contrario.  
I corridoi erano deserti… erano tutti lì, fantasmi compresi. Harry sperava di trovare la Granger e Weasley alla svelta, per comunicargli la novità.  
“Perché non più di sei metri, tra l’altro? In sei metri di spazio, uno può fare qualsiasi cosa” Ansimò Harry alla mia sinistra.  
“Non lo so, l’ho imparato quando ero…” _non fu per il fiatone che omisi il resto della frase._  
  
Poi, a metà di un corridoio del primo piano, urtammo contro qualcosa di duro.  
Quasi finii per terra, distinsi un rumore secco, come se qualcuno avesse appena lasciato cadere sul pavimento di pietra una bracciata di ossa…  
  
“Harry!”  
“Ron, Hermione!”  
In effetti, _si trattava di ossa._ Weasley raccoglieva dal pavimento una manciata di lunghissime zanne ricurve, troppo grandi per qualsiasi animale. Lui e la Granger avevano i vestiti fradici e bruciacchiati.  
“Hermione, abbiamo trovato il Diadema…”  
Ma lei, aggrappandoglisi al braccio, lo interruppe: “ _Noi abbiamo appena distrutto la Coppa!_ ”  
“ _Ma é fantastico! Come ci siete risuciti?!_ ”  
“ _Le zanne del Basilisco!_ ”  
Weasley, con i capelli rossi appiccicati al volto, spalancò la bocca in un sorriso trionfante. “ _Ron ha parlato Serpentese, Harry!"  
"Si... mi sono ricordato di come facevi tu... ho imitato il suono, senti! All'inizio é stata dura..."  
"Siamo scesi nella Camera… ce n'erano a quintali laggiù, Harry, il veleno del Basilico!_ ”  
  
“Funzionerà anche con il Diadema?”  
  
Ci voltammo tutti a guardare Luna. Mi ero quasi dimenticato che c'era anche lei. Ci fissava, tranquilla come al solito.  
La Granger si morse il labbro screpolato. Aveva uno sguardo acceso, determinato in volto. Catturò per un istante quello di Weasley - e mi parve che ci fosse una muta raccomandazione in quella sua occhiata, che mitigò la strana espressione dubbiosa con cui alla fine Ronald Weasley aveva iniziato a scrutarmi. “Io direi di si. Solo, non qui.”  
“Torniamo nella Stanza delle Necessità…”  
  
Ma Harry fece appena in tempo a dirlo. _Un istante dopo, la udimmo._  
La voce dell’Oscuro Signore sembrava esplodere dalle mura, dalle fondamenta del Castello, riverberarci contro.  
  
  
   
_“So che molti di voi pensano che combattere sia una buona idea. Che sia addirittura la cosa migliore da fare, ma é una follia.  
Non date inizio a questa follia, non avete speranze di sopravvivere, o di vincere.  
Consegnatemi Harry Potter. Conducetelo a me, ed io risparmierò la vita agli abitanti del Castello, a quanti hanno pensato di prendere le armi contro di noi.  
Non sapete che cosa ha fatto il vostro Eroe? Proprio in questo momento, ha costretto Draco Malfoy a seguirlo con la forza. Consegnatemi Harry Potter, e nessuno si farà del male.”_  
  
Silenzio.  
_Riverberante_.  
  
Lo sguardo di Weasley incredulo addosso… aveva gli occhi sgranati, i timpani gli rimbombavano ancora dolorosamente, come al resto di noi tra l’altro.  
  
“Harry, _ma cosa…_ ”  
“Ti spiego dopo. Gli altri sono tutti nella Sala Grande?”  
“Si, e non credo che a nessuno di loro potrebbe mai venire in mente di consegnarti, Harry!”  
  
Ma la veemenza della sicurezza della Granger non aveva tenuto conto dell’impensabile.  
_O almeno, di ciò che per me, soprattutto, era impensabile._  
  
  
* *  
  
Harry era inginocchiato accanto ad una poltrona con l’imbottitura tutta mangiata. Mi fissava.  
La zanna di Basilisco mi scivolava tra le dita sudate.  
Silenzio.  
Anche il pulviscolo in controluce aveva smesso di danzare, tutto era immobile.  
  
“Harry, sei sicuro…?”  
Aveva sibilato Ron Weasley afferrandolo per la manica sporca della camicia, non appena aveva capito le sue intenzioni.  
  
“ _Uno per uno._ ”  
  
Si era limitato a replicare Harry.  
Ma naturalmente era solo ciò che aveva detto allo sguardo umido e sconvolto di Weasley, la risposta più sbrigativa, _solo perché lui smettesse di guardarlo come se fosse impazzito_.  
Non funzionò, ma  Weasley si voltò porgendomi in silenzio la zanna più lunga ed acuminata del mucchio.  
Evitai il suo sguardo, cercai invece quello di Harry.  
Nessuno parlò, interrompendo quel contatto.  
Era come se mi leggesse dentro.  
_Dal primo momento in cui avevamo messo piede nella Stanza, avevo sentito le dita prudermi, il sangue mettersi a circolare più velocemente._  
  
_Lentamente_ , sollevai la zanna con entrambe le mani.  
  
Fissai il Diadema appoggiato sul nudo pavimento della Stanza delle Necessità. Un ultimo raggio di luce ammiccò, disegnando un arco incandescente. O forse era il bagliore di fiamma di un incantesimo, rosso come il sangue, il segno che là fuori l’attacco iniziava prima del tempo, che l'Oscuro Signore aveva deciso di non rispettare il suo ultimatum? Non lo sapevo.  
_Ma quel lampo agì come un segnale._  
  
‘Un ingegno smisurato, per il Mago é dono grato’ fiammeggiò nel mio sguardo.  
  
“ _Questo é per mio padre_.”  
  
Sentii le mie braccia scendere all’improvviso, come se possedessero una volontà propria, caricandosi del peso del torace.  
  
La larga punta della zanna produsse scintille verdi incontrando quel metallo indistruttibile, dunque lo bucò. _Il diadema si spezzò in due._  
_Esattamente al centro._  
_Una delle metà schizzò via, atterrando poco distante._  
  
Un liquido denso e scuro come sangue vecchio prese a colare dalle metà separate, creando una specie di piccola pozza vischiosa sulla pietra. Forse il grido di rabbia e dolore che echeggiò nel mio cervello era solo un’impressione, _forse no: i volti che mi circondavano erano pallidi come la carta._ Ronald Weasley era indietreggiato fino ad aggrapparsi alla credenza, vidi l’espressione sulla sua faccia lentigginosa, era sbigottito, lo sbigottimento puro ed assoluto di chi ha visto l’impossibile compiersi sotto i suoi occhi… _non certo che l'Horcrux morisse, ma che fosse Draco Malfoy il responsabile della sua morte._  
  
“ _E questo, figlio di troia, per mia madre e per me!_ ”  
  
_Mi lasciarono colpire le due metà fino a ridurle quasi in polvere._  
Ogni goccia di veleno sfrigolava, fumo verdastro sibilava riducendo quel delicato lavoro di Folletti ad un misero grumo di metallo contorto.  
Smisi solo quando la zanna esaurì il veleno, e il Diadema si ridusse veramente ad un mucchietto di roba polverizzata ed irriconoscibile.  
  
“Bene. _Mi sento meglio_.”  
  
  
“ _Bene!_ Alza le braccia, figlio di cagna, traditore schifoso. _E voi fermi dove siete._ ”  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
“Goyle…”  
  
Goyle sogghignava, la bacchetta tesa di fronte a se’.  
Emerse goffamente da dietro una enorme catasta di libri.  
Dietro di lui riconobbi due volti: Nott e Mulciber, dentro vesti nere che mi erano orribilmente familiari, tutti e due con le bacchette alzate. Goyle ci guardò per un istante come se niente potesse renderlo più felice che vederci tutti lì, riuniti… _poi vidi il graffio sotto lo zigomo destro, l’eco maniacale di quel sogghigno._ Sembrava stravolto, in mezzo a quei due. Vidi che aveva la tunica quasi scucita da un lato, penzolava e sbatacchiava.  
  
“Sorpreso, Draco? Vi ho sentiti prima, in corridoio. Ero sgattaiolato via per cercare Potter. Stanno evacuando i minorenni, in questo preciso istante. I maggiorenni invece si preparano a combattere…”  
  
  
“Dov’è Tiger?”  
  
Goyle fece una smorfia amara - “Non ti riguarda…”  
  
“Dimmi dov’è Tiger, subito!”  
  
“ _‘Dimmi dov'è Tiger, subito!’_   Non prendo più ordini da te, Draco! Tu e il tuo papino siete finiti.”  
E sputò con disprezzo nei pochi metri di spazio che ci separavano.  
Poi si mise a ridere, con quel suo faccione segnato e stravolto. Fece qualche passo avanti, la bacchetta che mirava solo ed esclusivamente a me… nonostante Harry schiacciato contro il mio fianco, e Weasley e la Granger dietro di me.  
  
I suoi occhi mi si inchiodarono addosso, _dentro_.  
Per qualche terribile istante non fui in grado di interrompere quel contatto.  
  
“ _Dai… forza, traditore… dammi una scusa, solo una…_ ”  
  
_Saettarono l’odio e la follia_ \- poi tutto esplose di bianco e di rosso e di verde, un mobile si rovesciò finendomi quasi sui piedi - lo schivai, e mentre la polvere di una catasta di oggetti ora sparsa sul pavimento si diradava, udii Luna gridare: “ _Vincent!_ ”  
  
  
_Quasi nostro malgrado, restammo per un secondo a guardarli._  
 La Granger si bloccò a bocca aperta, la bacchetta il cui Schiantesimo aveva atterrato Nott stretta nel pungo - “Vincent!” gridò ancora Luna, il suo Schiantesimo mancò Mulciber, mandando in pezzi un set di ampolle, i vetri piovvero su due montagne abbracciate.  
Mulciber urlò di rabbia… Tiger lo aveva immobilizzato e disarmato, probabilmente nei pochi istanti in cui tutti quei sortilegi si erano scontrati.  
_Tiger e Goyle lottavano senza esclusione di colpi, più a mani nude che con le bacchette: erano avvinghiati_.  
  
_Se me lo avessero raccontato, non ci avrei mai creduto, nemmeno in un milione di anni._  
A giudicare dalla faccia di Harry, stava pensando _esattamente ciò che pensavo anche io._  
  
“ _Bastardo! Tutto per una puttana! La ammazzo, la tua puttana!_ ”  
Ruggiva Goyle.  
  
In un impeto di furia, rividi il lampo verde di pochi istanti prima.  
  
_Aveva cercato di uccidere Luna… o me, o…._  
“Protego!”  
  
Si separarono loro malgrado.  
  
Harry si mosse di lato, stordito. Sentii i suoi passi vacillare, strascicati lentamente.  
  
Tiger e Goyle si fissavano con odio, uno aveva il labbro inferiore spaccato e sanguinante - in poco più di due minuti, erano quasi riusciti a _massacrarsi_ \- l’altro tutti e due gli occhi lividi.  
  
_Non erano due assi nel duello._  
_Non erano due assi in programmazione._  
_Ma quello…_  
  
“Questa la paghi, Draco. Questa la paghi con gli interessi… _Potter glielo portiamo vivo, ma te… forse un pezzetto da seppellire a quel patetico stronzo di tuo padre, forse!_ _E dopo mi farà un pompino, quel succhia cazzi!_ ”  
  
Nessuno di noi raccolse la sua provocazione. La Granger guardò interrogativamente Luna - lei si era avvicinata rapidamente - Goyle le sputò contro il meglio del suo repertorio, divincolandosi ancora - ma lei lo ignorò. Non appena Tiger poté muoversi, la strinse forte.  
  
“Io… io non… ma che diavolo succede…”  
  
“Te lo spieghiamo dopo, Ron. Adesso andiamocene da qui… ci sono delle cose di cui dobbiamo parlare.”  
“Un sacco di cose, amico.”  
  
_Un sacco di cose amico, davvero -_ correvamo _,_ decisi a raggiungere la porta della Stanza il più velocemente possibile, lasciandoci alle spalle Goyle ancora impegnato a divincolarsi a mezz’aria, Nott schiantato e Mulciber legato sul pavimento - poi, prima dell’ultima svolta, sentii la mano di Harry scivolare via dalla mia. Tiger mi investì, sterzando appena in tempo - una torre di cianfrusaglie esplose a mezz’aria, udimmo un grido, due lampi verdi mancarono Weasley per un soffio.  
  
_“Siamo circondati!”_  
  
  
_Non proprio._  
  
Ma c’erano in tutto altre tre persone - studenti del settimo anno.  Probabilmente Goyle si era portato dietro quante più persone fosse riuscito a convincere… Goyle, lo stesso ragazzo che un tempo parlava solo se c’ero anche io nelle vicinanze, travolse con la maledizione Cruciatus Harry: lui urlò - la mia maledizione esplose con violenza, spedendo la sua bacchetta su di un mobile altissimo, e lui ad urlare e contorcersi sui resti di libri ed ampolle sparsi sul pavimento.  
“ _Maledetto… Goyle ci ha detto la verità allora, sei uno sporco frocio traditore! Una sporca puttana che scopa con Potter!_ ”  
Non mi domandai, in quel momento come avesse fatto la sua goffa, lenta mente ad arrivarci.  
_Davvero, non era tra le mie priorità scoprire come avesse fatto._  
  
Un altro lampo rosso, _Goyle urlò ancora, le sue gambe schizzarono contro il torace, sembrava un brutto, goffo bambino affamato._ Un braccio femminile mi tirò via, sussurrò qualcosa con voce atterrita - riconobbi in un lampo sfocato Hermione Granger… poi un boato, e quelle fiamme.  
  
  
_Non erano fiamme normali._  
  
Il calore ci investì come l’urlo di una bestia affamata. Il fuoco multiforme si aprì come un ventaglio, disegnando alte figure di fiamma tutto intorno. Un gigantesco serpente di fuoco fece un sol boccone di una catasta di letti e di banchi, le sue spire dilatarono, e dilatarono fino ad ardere il soffitto, trasformando l’orizzonte in un unico, indistinto mare di fiamme… il polsino sinistro della mia divisa si arricciò, il bottone di madreperla iniziò a squagliarsi.  
  
_Ardemonio_.  
  
  
La fuliggine ci aggrediva i polmoni, ostacolando i nostri passi - perfino le suole iniziavano a squagliarsi. Sentii Weasley urtarmi, Harry abbrancarmi stretto, non osavamo voltarci. Alla porta sembravano mancare chilometri interi, le fiamme l’avevano circondata. L’aria era una cortina di calore, le fiamme avanzavano come fossero dotate di vita - passammo di fronte ad un enorme specchio che esplose con uno scricchiolio disperato, Harry mi si buttò addosso all’ultimo momento, togliendomi dalla traiettoria di mortali schegge incandescenti acuminate.  
Poi, dietro la cornice sfondata ed ancora piena di brutte schegge taglienti, _notammo le scope._  
  
_Erano solo tre._  
  
Modelli vecchi, probabilmente infilati lì quando la Scuola ne aveva avuti di nuovi in dotazione…  
  
“Montate, svelti!”  
  
Ma Luna urlava, e si guardava intorno urlando, cercando freneticamente.  
Qualcosa di molto pesante mi atterrò al centro esatto dello stomaco.  
_Non vedevo Tiger._  
“Monta! _Non c’è tempo!_ ”  
Ma lei urlava a squarcia gola _‘Vincent’_ al mare di fiamme.  
  
La afferrai per i polsi,trascinandola: proprio mentre la cacciavo a forza su quel vecchio manico di scopa la poltrona accanto a noi esplose in un guizzo di fiamme mortali. Schizzammo in aria _appena in tempo._  
Luna guardava in basso, verso le fiamme. Sul soffitto della Stanza l’aria era solo appena respirabile... _ma lo sarebbe rimasta per poco._  
  
“Non può essere andato lontano… non può…”  
Sentii Harry dire, tra tosse e conati.  
_Ma non lo vedevamo._ Luna aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime, le guance bagnate in quel rossore infernale che disegnava i suoi contorni, urlava nonostante rischiasse di bruciarsi la gola così facendo e dalla tasca le sporgeva qualcosa, una pergamena tutta spiegazzata… la pergamena che mi aveva tolto quando ero lì lì per crollare svenuto come un idiota - il calore l’aveva fatta arricciare… ma non potevo confondere quelle grosse, brutte zampe di gallina.  
  
_“Amore mio, sto venendo da te.  
Io non posso avvicinarmi, é troppo pericoloso. Ho infilato questa lettera nella tasca di Draco, tanto è così ordinato quello che se ne accorge la trova e te la da. Se leggerai questa lettera, io sono riuscito a raggiungere quelli dell’Ordine, e noi due avremo un futuro.”_  
  
  
“ _ECCOLO_!”  
Mi voltai - gli occhi sul punto di liquefarmisi nelle orbite - e lo vidi.  
Ormai eravamo proprio ad un tiro di bacchetta dalla porta, e volavamo contro il fuoco. Luna si bloccò dietro di me, quasi ci travolse: le lacrime che continuavano a sgorgare ed evaporavano sul volto ormai paonazzo e screpolato.  
  
Tiger era aggrappato agli ultimi resti di un tavolo, come una zattera sul mare di fiamme. Doveva essere rimasto indietro a combattere, quando qualcuno aveva evocato quel maledetto Ardemonio.  
  
Tese il grosso braccio - _La Lovegood era già in picchiata._  
  
La scopa scricchiolò sotto il suo peso  quando cercarono di sollevarsi ancora - poi sbandò verso destra, evitando per un pelo una colonna di fiamme.  
  
  
* *  
  
Sfondammo letteralmente la porta, che si richiuse con un tonfo, catapultandoci fuori da quell’inferno.  
  
_Il muro di pietra del corridoio frenò la nostra corsa, distruggendo definitivamente i manici di scopa._  
  
_Fuliggine. Vomito, lacrime._  
  
“G-Goyle…”  
  
_“Sono tutti morti.”_  
  
Weasley era crollato contro il muro di pietra, gli occhi vitrei ed ancora lavati dal bagliore del terrore e delle fiamme.  
Nessuno commentò.  
Qualche altro colpo di tosse… i sopravvissuti sputarono ancora fuliggine e saliva.  
Mi pulii la bocca con la manica della divisa, mentre Harry inspirava e tossiva di nuovo.  
“Tiger… la prossima volta dammela direttamente, scemo.”  
  
Lui si voltò con un mezzo sorriso - che si trasformò presto in una smorfia di dolore, visto che la sua guancia destra era rossa e dolorante.  
La Lovegood lanciò una mezza occhiata alla porta - aveva le mani rosse e screpolate, come se le avesse immerse nell’acqua bollente per ore. “La Stanza funzionerà ancora dopo un incendio del genere…?”  
  
“Goyle lo ha imparato da Mulciber padre.” sentii Tiger lugubre, a mo’ di scusa. "L'avevo quasi Schiantato... non ho fatto in tempo. Aveva detto che non lo faceva..."  
“Quando gli hanno spiegato il contro incantesimo era distratto. Togliamoci di qui.”  
  
_Buona idea. Togliamoci di qui.  
Restiamo uniti._  
  



	63. 63

“Gliel’avevo detto, a Goyle… appena ci hanno chiamato tutti giù nella Sala Grande. Alla fine non ho resistito. Mi stava sempre intorno, forse aveva capito già…”  
E così gli aveva detto che voleva raggiungere Luna.  
“Allora andiamo a cercare Potter, mi dice… e allora… mi sono girato e gliel’ho detto, che andavo a cercare L-Luna. Non ha fatto niente. Mi ha guardato… me ne sono andato, poi a-abbiamo sentito la s-sua voce. _Sono stato uno scemo_.”  
  
  
Ronald Weasley continuava a fissare Tiger. Aveva gli occhi lividi, cerchiati di rosso. Guardava Vincent per non guardare me e Harry. Ascoltava le sue parole per non dover chiedere niente a me… o a Harry. Harry aveva appoggiato la testa sulla mia spalla.  
Avevamo tutti bisogno di riprendere fiato.  
Eravamo seduti sul pavimento, la più bizzarra compagnia che il Castello avesse mai visto.  
Solo che non c’era nessuno ad osservarci. Il Castello era immerso in una calma innaturale, pesante.  
Il tempo che L’Oscuro Signore aveva concesso per la consegna di Potter scorreva, e nessuno muoveva un muscolo.  
  
Potevo quasi sentirli, i Mangiamorte raccolti intorno a lui. Forse appena fuori dalle protezioni del Castello. Mio padre, mia madre, mia zia.  
  
Un fiotto di acido mi risalì lo stomaco, sputai altra fuliggine in un angolo di pietra del pavimento.  
Le cornici dei quadri erano vuote. C’erano solo gli sfondi, qualche albero scosso dalla brezza. Ogni tanto uno stregone o una strega del passato sfrecciavano veloci, senza fermarsi o parlare, scomparivano oltre il bordo. I ritratti  erano l’unica cosa viva in quel posto.  
  
“Mi dispiace…”  
“Stavano per ammazzarci tutti, Vincent. Non ci pensare.”  
  
_Non ci pensare - rivedevo lo sguardo di puro odio di Goyle, avvolto dalle fiamme, quegli occhi dilatati dall’ira, forse dalla follia._ Nessuno commentò.  
  
Fu Harry a rompere quei pochi istanti di catatonico, assurdo silenzio.  
  
Improvvisamente si portò entrambe le mani alla cicatrice, gemendo di dolore.  
  
“Harry…?”  
  
“ _L-lui… é… arrabbiato… ma anche… euforico…_ ”  
Weasley si chinò di scatto su di lui, quasi abbrancandolo: “Pensi che si sia reso conto che abbiamo distrutto…?”  
“ _N- no… no, lui… non vedo delle immagini, sento solo che é arrabbiato…e felice per qualcosa… ed é qui fuori, da qualche parte… molto vicino, ma non nel Castello… é arrabbiato perché io non arrivo, perché le protezioni sono molto ben fatte e non riescono a entrare…_ ”  
  
“Guarda dentro di lui, Harry. Fallo. Scopri dov’è, così troveremo anche il serpente. Mettiamo fine a questa storia.”  
_Il Serpente.  
Nagini… Nagini… ma non era possibile, non era sicuro… trasformare un essere vivente in un Horcrux, una creatura dotata di volontà propria, in grado di muoversi…_  
  
_vedevo il volto di Harry distendersi come a rallentatore._  
Evidentemente aveva deciso di dare ascolto all’esortazione di Weasley - lo capii dal modo in cui serrò le labbra fino a che divennero una sottile linea bianca.  
Un brivido enorme, sconfinato e terribile si diramò dalle dita dei miei piedi ancora infilati in scarpe bruciacchiate fino alle radici dei capelli, drizzandomele in testa.  
  
_Stava per farlo.  
Stava per guardare nella mente dell’Oscuro Signore, lì davanti a me.  
  
Stava per…_  
  
“Eccoli!”  
  
**_Crash_**.  
  
“Ecco Potter! Indie…”  
  
  
Ma l’uomo alto, nella sua inconfondibile tunica nera volò lungo disteso sul pavimento, schiantato prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa - la sua lunga veste sventagliò l’aria - _i Mangiamorte erano riusciti ad entrare nel Castello._  
  
“ _Percy!_ ”  
  
Urlò all’improvviso Weasley, lanciandosi in avanti, noi li seguimmo - volarono incantesimi in rapida sequenza, i miei passi si erano sincronizzati con quelli di Harry: i tre uomini sotto al cappuccio se ne accorsero, ma la loro attenzione era tutta dedicata all’evitare le fatture che la Granger gli sparava contro a getto continuo. Poi avvertii qualcosa di molto pesante abbattersi su di me, farmi vacillare come un gigantesco pugno nello stomaco.  
  
“No! Fred, _non_ …”  
“A che gioco stai giocando? _Quello é Draco Malfoy!_ ”  
  
In quel momento, mentre Weasley fronteggiava suo fratello Fred - che lo seguiva con lo sguardo sconvolto ed acceso, un taglio sanguinante sotto lo zigomo - ci fu una specie di scossa - non so come altro definirla - le fondamenta del Castello parvero vibrare, le mura stesse spostarsi di parecchi centimetri.  
  
Barcollammo, io finii addosso a Luna e quasi travolsi Tiger - “Le difese hanno ceduto!” - l’urlo di Weasley vibrava attraverso polvere e scaglie di detriti, probabilmente la polvere che pioveva giù dagli angoli più remoti del soffitto - poi lo sentimmo urlare: “ _Perce!_ ”  
  
C’era questo ragazzo sui diciannove, venti al massimo, che rideva mentre combatteva contro un Mangiamorte incappucciato - qualcosa di familiare nella sua figura. Ad un tratto, il cappuccio gli ricadde sulle spalle - “Ministro, le ho già detto che do le dimissioni?” E Percy Weasley - ecco come si chiamava - lo spedì a gambe per aria.  
Ancora una scossa - sembrava che il piano si stesse inclinando, no, si stava inclinando, vedevo pezzi di armature distrutte scivolare, rotolare come su uno scivolo.  
“Percy, hai fatto una battuta!”  
Fece meravigliato Fred Weasley, balzando accanto al fratello - per un attimo il suo sorriso divertito riempì ogni cosa, l’orrore della battaglia, l’orrore di quel piano inclinato, la mia testa che girava - “L’ultima volta che hai fatto una battuta era…” - _centrai O’Tusore alla testa nel momento esatto in cui fece per alzarsi di nuovo._  
Era stato abbattuto, ma non aveva perso conoscenza.  
Ci fu un lampo rosso, O’Tusore crollò e non si mosse più. Gli occhi di Fred Weasley mi si rovesciarono dentro come due pugnali, come se mi vedesse per la prima volta: aveva la stessa identica espressione incredula di suo fratello.  
Fu di fronte a quello stupore, vitreo e congelato che urlai: “Dobbiamo andarcene, sta crollando tutto! Sono nato e cresciuto in un Castello… _credimi, crollerà tutto!_ ”  
  
  
Non saprò mai se sia stato quel senso di nausea in fondo allo stomaco a farmi parlare così.  
Forse era perché faticavamo a stare in piedi, era come cercare di stare in piedi sul ponte di una nave persa nella tempesta.  
  
Sentii il braccio di Harry stringermi, ghermirmi come una morsa. Aveva appena iniziato a dire: “Ha ragione, muoviamoci!”  
  
_Uno schianto terrificante, più forte di tutti gli altri sommerse ogni cosa._  
  
_Tutto divenne bianco, e denso di polvere, e del suono secco e roboante della rovina, e poi nero.  
  
Nero come la più nera delle notti._  
  
Prima di perdere conoscenza, sentii la Granger urlare disperatamente qualcosa.  
  
* *  
  
“H-harry!”  
  
“Sono q-qui…”  
  
“Ron!”  
  
Ci raddrizzammo a fatica.  
  
Una parte del muro est era rovinata dentro. Potevo vedere lo scheletro della finestra, ritto contro le stelle. Ero disteso su un cumulo di macerie.  
Qualcuno urlava, gemeva, qualcun altro chiamava freneticamente ‘ Ron!’ con voce rotta dalle lacrime.  
  
Anche gli occhi di Harry erano pieni di lacrime.  
  
Mi puntellai su di un cumulo di macerie e brandelli di arazzi - _lui era lì._  
  
“Freddie! No… Freddie!” ad urlare era il Weasley alto, con gli occhiali di corno ormai distrutti che penzolavano sull’orecchio destro. Il suo viso era una maschera rossa, di lacrime, strazio e polvere.  
  
Fred Weasley fissava il cielo, quello scampolo di cielo ignaro e stellato sopra le nostre teste.  
_Sulle labbra gli aleggiava ancora il fantasma dell’ultimo sorriso._  
  
“Ron… dobbiamo… dobbiamo scoprire dov’è Voldemort…”  
“No, i Mangiamorte, devo uccidere i Mangiamorte, devo-”  
  
“Ti prego, Ascoltami! Noi possiamo mettere fine a tutto questo! Harry!”  
  
  
_Non sentivo e non vedevo più niente._  
  
La Granger sembrava un fascio di rami secchi - _non vedevo e non sentivo più niente, se non lei china su Harry, non quello sguardo penetrante e terribile, vigile in quell’inferno di morte, rovine e caos._  
  
Adesso che le mura erano quasi crollate, i rumori ci giungevano terribili e vicini. Tonfi sordi, ravvicinati e minacciosi. Qualcosa di grosso, e stava arrivando… mi chinai su Harry nell’esatto istante in cui serrò forte gli occhi.  
  
_Lo sentivo. Potevo percepirlo come se accadesse a me._  
  
_Harry guardava dentro di lui._  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
_Se tuo figlio é morto non é colpa mia, Lucius. Non so cosa ha deciso di farne Harry Potter, ne’ posso saperlo. Tu vuoi che la battaglia abbia fine solo per poter scoprire cosa ne é stato di lui.  
Non ho tempo per le tue ciance. Vammi a prendere Piton.  
Piton, mio signore…?_  
  
“Si trova nella Stamberga Strillante. C’era… tuo padre con lui.”  
  
Zoppicavamo - Weasley arrancava dietro di noi, portando suo fratello sulle spalle.  
Anche lui si fermò e ci guardò mentre Harry mormorava quelle parole.  
  
Un enorme, terrificante sollievo saettò dentro di me - _era vivo - mio padre era vivo…_  
  
“Ha detto di andare a chiamare Piton.”  
  
Ci guardammo.  
Qualcosa passò tra di noi, riempiendo di se’ polvere, rovine, detriti, sommergendo perfino il fragore della battaglia, che ora saliva e saliva. Al piano di sotto stavano combattendo… _noi avremmo potuto essere soli, in quell’inferno._  
  
Percepii la Granger e Weasley al limitare di quel fenomeno bizzarro, il loro stupore pungere come un ago lunghissimo, stranamente delicato.  
  
Harry doveva andare da lui.  
Fu lui a guidare i nostri passi, i _miei_ più che altro.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
La Sala Grande era un caos di rovina, anche se le mura erano ancora in piedi.  
I tavoli delle Case giacevano divelti. Gli abitanti del Castello lottavano contro gli invasori.  
I sortilegi rimbalzavano dappertutto.  
Le nostre caviglie ballonzolavano libere, i nostri piedi erano visibili sul pavimento coperto di detriti, ma nessuno badò a noi.  
  
Vidi il Mezzogigante amico di Potter afferrare di peso un uomo in tunica nera, lanciarlo con violenza contro il muro. Lui si accasciò, immobile.  
  
“Indietro!”  
  
_Lui non c’era. L’Oscuro Signore non c’era_.  
Come aveva detto la Granger, sdegnata, non stava combattendo.  
Qualcosa di enorme, che puzzava di sangue, morte e fuliggine mi lambì il fianco, camminando a quattro zampe, scorrazzando nella rovina con un ghigno folle. Riconobbi Fenrir Greyback - al culmine della sua furia, le zanne snudate, grondanti di sangue.  
Prima che il mio cervello potesse dire la sua, o frenare il mio braccio, _sentii la mano della bacchetta animarsi sotto il Mantello di Harry._  
Greyback crollò come un enorme, putrido sacco di stracci, mancando per un pelo una ragazza che strillava terrorizzata.  
“Draco…”  
  
Harry era il solo ad essersi reso conto di ciò che avevao appena fatto - sentii il suo alito lambirmi il collo.  
  
“C’è qualcuno invisibile, laggiù!” - Ruggì una voce rasposa, rimbombando contro una finestra distrutta - ma Rowle non ebbe tempo di accertarsi della cosa, non ebbe il tempo di sbirciare oltre il cumulo di arazzi distrutti per accorgersi di noi: Minerva McGranitt gli si gettò addosso con un grido di furia.  
I loro incantesimi cozzarono contro le finestre con tanta forza da mandarne in frantumi tre, il fragore si mescolò al caos generale.  
  
_Avevo appena usato l’Anatema che Uccide.  
Avevo appena ucciso Fenrir Greyback._  
  
Tremavo, riuscimmo ad attraversare quel caos solo perché Potter, la Granger e Weasley continuarono a camminare, trascinandomi fuori dal Castello, oltre la battaglia, fino ai prati ugualmente invasi da Mangiamorte e resistenza.  
  
_Non c’era nemmeno mia zia.  
Non c’era mio padre, che non possedeva più una bacchetta. Non vedevo traccia di mia madre._  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Intorno al Platano picchiatore regnava una relativa calma.  
  
Non mi ero mai curato di scoprire perché quell’albero così pericoloso fosse stato messo proprio nel parco della Scuola, dove chiunque avrebbe potuto rimanere vittima della sua violenza.  
  
Quella notte i combattenti erano passati di lì, senza dubbio lo avevano urtato.  
  
Sapevo, grosso modo che quell’albero era una specie di passaggio che portava ad Hogsmeade.  
Ma mio padre si era rifiutato di svelarmi i dettagli, quando ero più giovane. Io non avevo insistito, non mi sembrava una storia così importante. Il mio interesse per quell’albero era solo collaterale, legato al fatto che anche Harry ci aveva avuto a che fare.  
  
_Severus sembrava sapere tutto di quell’albero, ma il suo viso faceva paura, se solo si provava ad accennargliene._  
  
Quella notte, _solo una cosa contava._  
  
Fissavo i rami che si dimenavano furiosi sotto il cielo nero come l’inchiostro, un cielo di urla ed echi di morte e guerra.  
  
Oltre il passaggio misterioso là sotto, c’era l’Oscuro Signore.  
  
Ecco cosa Harry avrebbe trovato ad attenderlo, alla fine di quel tunnel, o strada, o quel che era.  
  
  
Per un attimo, mi sembrò che volesse dare ascolto alla Granger.  
  
“Forse… forse dovresti lasciare q-qui D-Draco.”  
  
Ma un secondo dopo non avevo idea di come avessi potuto ricavare una simile impressione.  
_Harry non le rispose neppure._  
Invece le voltò le spalle, a lei ed al mio nome pronunciato per la prima volta in mia presenza, senza guardarmi apertamente.  
  
Weasley fissava la furia dell’albero.  
“Se solo avessimo Grattastinchi…”  
“Grattastinchi? Ron, sei un Mago o cosa?”  
“Ah… si… s-scusate…”  
  
  
C’era un punto alla base del tronco.  
Bastava premerlo, scoprii - e l’albero smetteva di colpo di agitarsi.  
  
  
* *  
  
  
Era un tunnel scavato nella pietra nuda, basso, umido e pieno di radici.  
  
Mi ero aspettato qualcosa di diverso.  
  
La stanza che trovammo alla fine del tunnel era quasi ordinata, in confronto a quel rozzo passaggio di terra e radici.  
  
Severus sedeva tranquillamente - o almeno così pareva - sulla sua poltrona, di fronte al caminetto spento.  
  
Io ed Harry ci rannicchiammo dietro un enorme mobile distrutto.  
Chissà quando era precipitato lì, tra l’ultimo gradino di pietra e l’inizio del pavimento.  
  
Sentire la voce dell’Oscuro Signore fu come ricevere tutti i graffi, gli incantesimi, gli schiaffi e le maledizioni in una volta sola.  
Mi voltai a guardare Harry.  
Quella sensazione si rifletteva sul suo volto, così simile alla mia, _così figlia della mia._  
  
“… forse dovreste sospendere la battaglia, mio Signore e cercare Potter personalmente…”  
“Parli come Lucius. Nessuno di voi conosce Potter come lo conosco io. Non ho alcun bisogno di cercarlo. Lui verrà da me. Credi che non lo sappia? Lucius é così ansioso di farmi mettere le mani su Potter solo perché c’è suo figlio, con lui.”  
  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, rotto solo da uno strano sibilo sommesso.  
Nagini era avvolta in una luminosa bolla protettiva, nella quale se ne stava comodamente distesa.  
Il globo di luce era sospeso a mezz’aria, quando l’Oscuro Signore si muoveva, Nagini si muoveva con lui.  
  
“Ti ho fatto chiamare per qualcos’altro, Severus… un problema che mi affligge da tempo. Questa bacchetta.”  
  
L’Oscuro Signore estrasse pigramente la bacchetta rubata dalla tomba di Albus Silente.  
Il mio stomaco si trasformò in una enorme, pesante palla di pietra.  
  
Harry mosse la sua mano nella mia, che non aveva mai lasciato andare, strinse più forte.  
Fissavo Nagini, non i due uomini che parlavano tranquillamente sotto di lei.  
  
_Nagini, l’Horcrux._  
  
  
“Non c’è niente di straordinario in questa bacchetta. Io, naturalmente sono straordinario… ma questa bacchetta… non ha mai mostrato le meraviglie che prometteva. Non vedo niente di straordinario, non ha mai mostrato i prodigi che prometteva, finora.”  
  
L’Oscuro Signore si ritirò ancora tra le dita la lunga Bacchetta si Sambuco, fissando lei invece di Severus - i miei occhi si incollarono di colpo al movimento regolare, assorto di quelle lunghe dita.  
  
“Mi sono chiesto a lungo perché. Come mai ciò fosse possibile. Come mai, Severus?”  
  
Gli occhi di Severus guizzarono su quel volto pallido e piatto.  
  
“Mio Signore… non riesco ad immaginare perché. La Bacchetta di Sambuco é vostra, vi appartiene. Non può essere altrimenti.”  
  
L’Oscuro Signore si mosse ancora di qualche passo, fissava a sua volta Severus.  
Era calmo. _Più calmo di quanto non lo avessi mai visto._  
  
“Non riesci ad immaginare perché?”  
“No, Mio Signore.”  
  
“La Bacchetta appartiene all’uomo che ha ucciso il precedente padrone. Tu hai ucciso Albus Silente, Severus.”  
  
  
“Harry.”  
  
_Il suo nome non lasciò le mie labbra - non mi azzardai a parlare, non quando ci sforzavamo di non respirare, per non essere uditi._  
_Fu la mia mente a lanciargli quei richiamo._  
Proprio come se avessi chiamato il suo nome ad alta voce, Harry si girò di scatto verso di me.  
  
Sostenni il suo sguardo per una manciata di interminabili, eterni secondi.  
  
_Sentii la lingua incollarmisi al palato, immobile._  
  
“Disarmami.”  
  
  
* *  
  
C’era quella sensazione, _possente come un tuono._  
  
Nell’esatto momento in cui la Stecca della Morte volò dalla mia mano a quella di Harry, _qualcosa di molto pesante sollevò gli artigli dalle mie spalle, l’enorme, invisibile corpo di una creatura senza volto e senza nome smise di schiacciarmi._  
Osservai la mia bacchetta atterrare dolcemente tra le dita sporche e graffiate di Harry, dritta nella sua mano protesa.  
  
  
* *  
  
“Harry, basta ‘ _Epismendo_ ’.”  
  
_Mi hai servito fedelmente, ma finché tu vivi, Severus, finché tu vivi, questa Bacchetta non sarà mai veramente mia._  
  
_Non l’Avada Kedavra, no, troppo pulito, troppo semplice, forse non voleva sprecare le forze?_  
  
_Poi se ne era semplicemente andato, non senza un freddo ' mi dispiace'.  
Tutto ciò che aveva da dire al corpo massacrato, in attesa della fine di Severus. _   
  
  
Nagini era calata su Severus, la bolla magica che la racchiudeva si era tinta del colore del sangue.  
  
Un enrome globo di sangue che avvolgeva la testa, le spalle di Severus.  
  
Era l’uomo che aveva _capito_ , ed aveva detto all’Oscuro Signore _non che io mi ero schierato con Harry,_ ma che _Harry aveva deciso di prendermi prigioniero_.  
Era l’uomo così scaltro da indurre l’Oscuro Signore a credere - _a credere che anche in un milione di anni, Harry potesse concepire l’idea di prendere con se’ un ostaggio._  
  
Severus Snape annaspava in una pozza di sangue, gli occhi vitrei e vigili, stupiti. Qualcosa che non era sangue, ma un fluido argenteo usciva dai suoi occhi e dalla sua bocca,veleggiando nell'aria.  
  
“Fallo, Harry. Fidati di me.”  
  
Ed Harry lo fece.  
  
  
Non pronunciò l’incantesimo ad alta voce, forse non lo formulò neppure nella sua mente.  
Forse non serviva nemmeno, chissà.  
_A me, non era servito nessun Incantesimo conosciuto._  
_Lo stesso fuoco dorato che una notte di tanti mesi prima aveva strappato mia zia e il suo bambino dalle braccia pronte della Morte riempì la stanza._  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
Quella volta fu talmente forte che i nostri occhi faticarono ad abituarsi di nuovo alla notte, dopo.  
  
“Oh non é possibile… Harry ma dov’è finito?!”  
  
La Granger si guardava intorno - aveva una fiala piena di qualcosa di bianco, opalescente tra le dita e l’aria sconvolta ed imbarazzata.  
  
“Guarda.”  
  
Harry giaceva ancora inginocchiato nel punto in cui Severus aveva lasciato una larga pozza di sangue.  
Indicò stancamente verso il fondo della stanza.  
C’erano impronte insanguinate ed infangate, arrivavano fino all’imbocco del tunnel.  
  
  
“E adesso che ne facciamo di questi… questi… glieli ho presi senza... credevo che _sarebbe... morto_.”  
  
“Era _sicuro_ di morire.”  
  
Harry parlò senza voltarsi, con una strana voce lieve, eppure dura come granito.  
  
“Lo so. L’ho visto. Era sicuro… beh non avrebbe potuto essere... altrimenti.”  
  
Un groppo disgustoso, acido e benefico assieme mi serrava la gola.  
  
Non dissi niente. Raggiungi Harry, lui lasciò che lo tirassi dolcemente in piedi.  
  
“Che cosa ne facciamo di questi?”  
“Io dico di guardarli. Sono importanti. Me lo sento. Lo so.”  
  
  
_Io dico di toglierci di qui, e alla svelta.  
E dico anche di cancellare le impronte lasciate da Severus, ma di corsa.  
  
“Ha ragione… oh, no, no, lui si accorgerà che é successo qualcosa, Harry! Dobbiamo… ma é un incantesimo d-difficile, non ci ho m-mai provato…”_  
  
“Non importa… Hermione, _sento che questi ricordi vengono prima di ogni cosa_.”  
  
  
  
  
L’intuizione di Harry era forse la più esatta, la più atrocemente esatta della sua vita.  
  
_Era di fondamentale importanza che lui vedesse quei ricordi._  
  
_D'altronde era a causa  del loro contenuto che Severus era sparito non appena in grado di reggersi sulle gambe, senza fermarsi, senza guardarsi indietro e forse senza degnarci di una sola parola._  
  
Lì dentro c'era tutto. Ma proprio tutto. _Ogni risposta all'enigma che era Severus Snape._  
Ogni risposta.  
  
_Anche quella definitiva, la più terribile._  
   



	64. 64

_“Tu non potresti mai finire ad Azkaban, sei troppo…”_  
  
No.  
  
_“L’ha tenuto in vita perché muoia al momento opportuno!”_  
  
_“Un frammento della sua anima mutilata e distrutta si aggrappò all’unico altro essere vivente nella stanza… Harry stesso.”_  
No.  
_“Quindi, quando viene il momento… il ragazzo deve morire?”_  
  
_“Si. Temo di si.”_  
  
_“Quanto tempo mi resta, prima che la maledizione si propaghi?”_  
_“Un anno, direi più o meno.”_  
  
_“Sarai tu ad uccidermi, Severus.”_  
  
  
No.  
  
  
_“Forse non voglio più farlo… forse dai per scontate troppe cose, Silente!”_  
  
_“Hai dato la tua parola, Severus.”_  
_"Così, vuoi che non riveli mai al mondo la parte migliore di te?"_  
  
_L’ultimo Horcrux, quello che non ha mai avuto intenzione di creare.  
L’ultimo Horcrux._  
  
  
  
“Draco!”  
  
Lo studio del Preside era immerso nel silenzio. I ritratti avevano abbandonato le loro cornici.  
“Draco…”  
  
Sentii la mia voce morirmi in gola, esaurirsi come il vano, povero balbettio di un bambino dimenticato.  
Le dita di Harry erano tiepide, sudate intorno ai miei polsi.  
  
Il Pensatoio era ancora sulla cattedra, il bordo intarsiato luccicava.  
  
“Guardami.”  
  
  
* *  
  
_La battaglia non era affatto conclusa._  
  
Avevamo un nuovo ultimatum, risaliva a circa mezz’ora prima. L’eco della voce dell’Oscuro Signore echeggiava ancora nelle mie orecchie, come il brutto strascico di un incubo orrendo.  
  
_Avete tempo un’ora. Disponete con dignità dei vostri morti. Ritirerò le mie forze. Ora mi rivolgo direttamente a te, Harry Potter. Hai lasciato che altri morissero per te, hai sacrificato molte vite per la tua codardia. Hai un’ora di tempo. Se non ti presenterai al mio cospetto entro un’ora, la battaglia riprenderà. Uccideremo ogni donna, uomo o bambino che si opporrà a noi. Un’ora, Harry Potter._  
  
  
Le dita di Harry salirono tremanti a circondarmi il volto.  
Mi tirò a se’ - vedevo ogni dettaglio della sua felpa lacera, le labbra socchiuse che tramavano appena, un piccolo taglio sul labbro inferiore, l’ombra di barba probabilmente tagliata con un rasoio di fortuna.  
  
  
“Lasciateci soli.”  
  
Aveva detto Harry non appena i ricordi di Severus erano giunti al termine.  
  
Ci eravamo precipitati lì dentro facendo vibrare la porta con uno schianto, non ci importava di quell’ultimatum minaccioso, contava quella vorticante fiala piena di liquido opalescente, scoprirne il contenuto. Le fiamme dorate ci guizzavano ancora nel petto, impalpabili. Potevamo attraversare la battaglia senza scivolare sui detriti.  
  
La Granger e Weasley gli avevano dato retta, ora erano lì fuori da qualche parte, probabilmente in attesa. Capii di essere scivolato in ginocchio, ecco cos’era successo quando ero stato di nuovo scaraventato nel presente.  
  
Sentivo il morbido tappeto dello studio circolare sotto le ginocchia.  
  
“Draco, io l’ho sempre saputo. _Dentro di me, io l’ho sempre saputo…_ ”  
  
Avrei urlato ‘ _NO_ ’ con una forza tale da ferirmi la gola, se Harry non me lo avesse evitato.  
Mi sentii slittare verso di lui, il tappeto si raggrumò sotto di noi - mi baciò.  
  
  
Mi aprii a quel bacio, il cuore ridotto ad un grumo dolorante, impossibile da sostenere, volevo liberarmene, vomitare la realtà, disintegrarla, era intollerabile quel silenzio, quella quiete, era intollerabile che il mondo continuasse ad esistere, impassibile ed ignaro.  
  
Allacciai le dita dietro la sua nuca.  
_Lasciai che quel bacio divenisse disperato, profondo come una lotta._  
  
Lui sapeva di fuliggine, sudore, sangue, ma sotto c’era il suo vero odore - _l’odore della mia Amortentia._  
  
Lasciai che le sue mani segnate e screpolate mi spogliassero freneticamente della giacca, inciampando nei loro movimenti, diventando sconnesse nei gesti. Intanto mi liberavo della camicia, e gli strappavo di dosso quel patetico residuo di felpa.  
  
Mi lanciai contro di lui, finimmo distesi sul tappeto di Silente.  
  
Le labbra di Harry si strinsero forte sotto la mia clavicola, inspirai rumorosamente aria tra i denti, la mia mente era fuoco liquido, disciolta per sempre.  
“Scusa…” lo sentii mormorare, ma scossi il capo di fronte alle sue guance paonazze. Mi guardai quel segno rossastro, oblungo sotto la clavicola - perché aveva ancora addosso i pantaloni, non ci servivano vestiti.  
_Via tutto, tutto._  
  
Non ci servivano le lacrime, non in quel momento.  
  
La battaglia poteva aspettare.  
La guerra poteva aspettare.  
Tutto ciò che non fosse quel lungo fianco magro, olivastro che mi si rovesciava tra le ginocchia doloranti ed aperte non contava.  
  
“Prendimi. Qui. Adesso. Subito.”  
  
_Per l’ultima volta._  
  
Mescolai la mia saliva alla sua, poi gli agganciai le cosce intorno ai fianchi, lui appoggiò frettolosamente le mani sul tappeto, mentre scivolava su di me - _dentro di me._  
Urlai, e gli passai tutte e due le braccia intorno al petto.  
Il suo profilo precipitò nell’incavo del mio collo, un brivido terrificante cancellò ogni residuo di mondo.  
“Non ti azzardare a trattenerti.”  
_Non ti azzardare, Harry.  
Voglio potermelo ricordare.  
Voglio qualcosa che mi provi che siamo esistiti veramente._  
  
  
  
Volevo la sua bocca, i suoi morsi, le sue mani, il suo respiro, i suoi occhi - quel ritmo possente, doloroso, perfetto, sincronia suprema - dentro, fuori, dentro, fuori, i suoi lombi sudati sbattevano furiosamente contro la mia carne bianca ed offerta, vedevo la mia erezione più gonfia e turgida di quanto non l’avessi mai avuta in tutta la mia vita, sentivo le sue dita intorno, la sua presenza dentro.  
Iniziò a gemere sempre più forte - non si era tolto gli occhiali, li sentivo contro il mio zigomo, le sue braccia mi si strinsero addosso - forte, sempre più forte - fino a diventare un unico, indistinto grumo di eternità che esplodeva.  
“O-oh… ooh.”  
Chiusi gli occhi, mio malgrado.  
  
Il suo seme dilagò nel mio corpo. Lo sentii esplodere, inviami ancora fremiti discontinui nel basso ventre. Laggiù, i nostri piaceri si erano mescolati.  
  
  
* *  
  
“Vivi, Draco Malfoy. Vivi, amore mio.”  
  
_Ma l’aveva detto veramente? Ne ero sicuro. Le mie orecchie lo avevano udito._  
  
Era tempo di andare - ma la realtà era un miraggio osservato da un cannocchiale rovesciato.  
Harry si rivestì in fretta, raddrizzandosi malfermo sulle gambe. La sua schiena era rigida.  
  
_Sentivo che non poteva voltarsi indietro, non ancora… se si fosse concesso un altro istante, se avesse guardato ancora il ragazzo che giaceva ancora abbandonato sul tappeto dello studio del Preside non si sarebbe mai più mosso.  
  
Un solo sguardo gli sarebbe stato fatale._  
  
_Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per scivolare ancora accanto a lui, abbracciarlo, nascondere il volto nell’incavo del suo collo pallido.  
  
Ma non poteva._  
  
_Non poteva…  
  
  
non potevo._  
  
_Aprivo piano, ma con decisione la porta dello studio di Albus Silente, con addosso la mia vecchia felpa sporca e quasi lacera, poco più di un straccio tenuto insieme dal filo Babbano con cui era stato assemblato. Ero il ragazzo che giaceva sul pavimento, a contemplare la schiena che si allontanava per sempre, richiudeva la porta ed usciva dalla sua vita - e contemporaneamente ero anche il ragazzo con la cicatrice sulla fronte e gli occhiali storti sul naso, che richiudeva la porta dello studio del Preside come si chiude in uno scrigno tutto l’amore, la gioia e ciò che  é infinitamente prezioso, senza prezzo._  
  
_Pensavate che un legame del genere potesse sciogliersi, sulla terra?  
Vi sbagliavate._  
  
* *  
  
_“Non avrai intenzione di consegnarti?”  
  
Il volto pallido e segnato di Neville Longbottom. Indossavo il Mantello. La Sala Grande era un cumulo di rovine. C’erano corpi. Amici. La ragazza chiamata Tonks, con il pallido volto immobile, le dita ancora allacciate a quelle esangui e segnate di Remus Lupin - era stato solo un bizzarro supplente di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure di tanti anni fa? No, il mio petto si serrava in una morsa.  
  
  
C’erano molte persone dai capelli rossi raccolte intorno ad un corpo compostamente avvolto in un telo bianco di fortuna.  
Non avrei dovuto provare compassione per quelle persone, o si?  
Specialmente per la donna che piangeva, il volto nascosto nel petto del ragazzo immobile.  
La vista di Wesley in lacrime accanto al corpo del fratello mi straziava. Ma dovevo mantenere il silenzio. Passare attraverso quelle grida, quei pianti, quel dolore, sotto il mio Mantello.  
  
Non potevo concedermi alcuna sosta.  
  
Oltrepassai Luna e Tiger mano nella mano, abbracciati sul portico ormai distrutto… "Andrà tutto bene." Sussurrava Tiger, acccarezzandole la testa, lei piangeva. Ed ecco i prati, il parco della Scuola che si apriva di fronte a me. Il cielo era nero come l’inchiostro, ma trapunto di stelle.  
Mi brillavano sulla testa, luminose e remote e fredde… indifferenti…  
  
“Harry?!”  
  
Forse avevo urtato un pezzo di cornicione, o qualcos’altro, producendo un rumore. Neville si era accorto del mio invisibile passaggio.  
  
E Neville - mi ricordai con un guizzo improvviso - era importante.  
Mi scoprii il volto.  
  
“Dove stai andando?”  
  
Deglutii.  
Dovevo mentire.  
Ma quant’era difficile…  
  
“Non starai mica pensando di consegnarti?!”  
  
“No, certo che no. Devo solo fare una cosa, da solo. Ascoltami, Neville… il Serpente, devi uccidere il serpente di Voldemort. Questa é una cosa molto importante. Una cosa che va fatta. Ti serve la spada di Grifondoro. Parla con Ron ed Hermione… consultati.”  
  
Me lo lasciai alle spalle, ci riuscii. Il suo sguardo mi seguì per un po’, era come se potesse vedermi nonostante il Mantello… mi sentivo addosso i suoi occhi. Il mio corpo lottò contro il desiderio pulsante, il sapore che ancora mi sentivo sulle labbra - arrivai al limitare della Foresta, ed esitai.  
  
Un solo istante, non di più e non certo per paura.  
  
Sapevo dove andare.  
Sapevo dove Voldemort mi stava aspettando.  
  
  
  
“Mi apro alla chiusura.”  
  
Così semplice, lineare.  
Così essenziale.  
  
Gli ultimi legami con la vita venivano recisi… e le loro ombre lievi arrivavano, con passi morbidi sulle foglie cadute.  
  
Fa male? No, Harry. Dura un attimo. Davvero, é come addormentarsi.  
  
Gli occhi di Lily Potter, eccoli, mi trafiggevano - improvvisamente, gelai - ero rannicchiato su un tappeto, nudo? Ma no. Non poteva essere, perché mi trovavo nella Foresta Proibita, all’imbocco di un sentiero tortuoso quasi del tutto ostruito dal sottobosco, indossavo i miei abiti consunti e sentivo il freddo della Pietra della Resurrezione stretta tra le dita.  
  
“Harry…”  
  
Rabbrividimmo, riflessi negli occhi di Lily Potter.  
  
Perché lei poteva vederci.  
  
Ripresi a camminare, nelle mie logore scarpe da tennis Babbane.  
  
Sentivo l’eco dei loro passi ed i miei, camminavano accanto a me, era rassicurante.  
  
Aprii lentamente le dita, la piccola cosa fredda scivolò via, cadde sul sentiero, rotolando sugli altri ciottoli.  
  
Tonfi morbidi e regolari sulle foglie morte, il sentiero si apriva in una svolta - ero quasi arrivato.  
Eravamo quasi arrivati.  
  
“Dio mio, l’amore é un volo…”  
  
Fu Lily Potter ad esalare queste esatte parole, poco prima di lasciarci.  
  
  
  
  
“Il tempo é quasi scaduto…”  
“Non é venuto.”  
La voce immensamente delusa dell’Oscuro Signore - no, Voldemort, di Voldemort.  
“Ero certo che sarebbe venuto.”  
Voldemort era seduto su di un largo masso, circondato dai suoi Mangiamorte. C’erano due giganti, dietro di loro, nascosti nel folto. Vedevo le loro ombre smisurate.  
  
C’era mio padre - c’era Lucius Malfoy - pallido e sconfitto, rannicchiato accanto ad un tronco.  
I capelli chiari gli pendevano  ai lati del volto, il suo sguardo era vacuo, come perso nel nulla, eppure era bellissimo - me ne accorgevo solo in quel momento? Stavo impazzendo?  
Era la somiglianza con…  
(Draco?)  
Era l’uomo più bello e più triste che avessi mai visto.  
C’era sua moglie - mia madre - rannicchiata accanto a lui, nell’ombra.  
Afferrai di scatto l’orlo del Mantello, e lo tirai via.  
  
  
Non si accorsero subito di cos’era successo.  
Non parlai.  
Me ne restai semplicemente ritto in piedi, di fronte a quella specie di girotondo.  
  
Poi, una voce rasposa esplose come una specie di tuono.   
“CHE… NO, HARRY!”  
  
Il Mezzogigante urlò appena mi vide. Era legato ad un tronco, il volto livido, un occhio mezzo socchiuso, la bocca spalancata in preda all’orrore. Hagrid - si chiamava Hagrid.  
Qualcuno lo zittì con una specie di scudisciata.  
  
  
Prima ancora di levare il pallido volto serpentesco su di me, di incontrare i miei occhi con i suoi, rossi e vuoti, lui pronunciò il mio nome.  
“Harry Potter.”  
  
Il suo sconvolto auditorio ebbe un fremito - ma soffocato rapidamente. Tutti sembravano trattenere il fiato. Mi ero aspettato grida di giubilo, selvagge. Ma nessuno osava muovere un muscolo.  
  
  
Perfino la donna olivastra che gli era quasi accoccolata ai piedi, con quell’espressione folle a distorcerle i lineamenti altrimenti belli si era bloccata nell’atto di rialzarsi.  
  
  
La sola cosa che si muoveva era Nagini  
  
  
(Mamma, papà.)  
  
  
“Harry Potter… Il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto, venuto a morire.”  
  
  
Ci fronteggiammo.  
  
Spalancammo lentamente le braccia.  
La bacchetta ci rotolò via dalle dita - andava bene così. Perfetto.  
  
Lui alzò immediatamente  il braccio.  
  
Urlò qualcosa.  
Le sue labbra si mossero, ma non udimmo alcun suono.  
  
Poi divenne tutto buio._


	65. 65

Mi sentivo le palpebre incollate.  
  
_Le mie palpebre._  
  
Sollevarle fu immensamente difficile… poi, si rivelò del tutto inutile.  
  
_C’era solo bianco, una distesa sterminata di bianco._  
Vuoto. Come un piatto lucido da portata su cui ancora non c’è niente? _Può darsi._  
  
Possedevo ancora delle palpebre, degli occhi attraverso cui guardare, e - visto che iniziava a formicolare - _anche un paio di braccia._  
  
  
_Scoprii di poterle sollevare._  
  
Erano pallide e nude. Mi guardai lungamente, stolidamente le dita, guardandole, una ad una, come se le stessi contando. Erano sempre cinque per mano, dieci  in tutto - _le pallide dita di Draco Malfoy, nodose da qualche anno, con le nocche evidenti e rossastre._  
  
Mentre riabbassavo lentamente i gomiti, mi resi conto di quel qualcosa di tiepido sotto la mia gamba destra.  
Emise un gemito, a metà tra il sonno e la protesta.  
  
Spostai frettolosamente la gamba dalla schiena di Harry - anche lui era nudo da capo a piedi.  
  
Non c’era altro che quell’enorme distesa di bianco, sterminato, abbagliante.  
  
Eppure _non c’era nulla di doloroso nelle vicinanze, non c’era niente di terribile in tutto quel vuoto sconfinato._  
  
Harry alzò lentamente il volto, sbatté due volte le palpebre.  
  
Poi si voltò e mi vide.  
  
“Non… che cosa ci fai tu, qui…?”  
  
  
Sussurrò con infinita dolcezza e preoccupazione, imprimendo nella sua voce un po’ stentorea tutto ciò che non era stato bianco, opalescente, traslucido, come le ultime ore che avevamo vissuto insieme.  
  
Ma - e questo ormai mi pareva evidente - _non ero morto._  
  
_Ne’ lo era Harry._  
  
Mi schiarii rumorosamente la gola - quel suono echeggiò stranamente, come se lo sconfinato vuoto bianco lo inghiottisse.  
  
“Evidentemente…” mi interruppi.  
  
Qualcosa emise un piccolo grido - Harry sgranò gli occhi, aveva raccattato da qualche parte i suoi occhiali, era nudo da capo a piedi, ma con gli occhiali.  
Ancora, quel suono.  
_Un pigolio lento, terribile - all’improvviso mi sentii torcere lo stomaco._  
_Non guardare… Harry, non guardare._  
Eppure le nostre teste si mossero insieme, nello stesso istante.  
  
  
C’era un minuscolo ammasso rosso e nero, spiccava in tutto quel bianco.  
  
Un grumo di carne dalla forma vagamente umana, poteva essere un neonato con ancora il cordone ombelicale attaccato… _ma un neonato a cui avessero tolto tutta la pelle._  
  
Il suo pigolio si fece più soffocato, ma prese a dibattersi - _oh non potevo guardarlo, lasciava tracce rossastre e brune, mi faceva male la sua vista, un male incredibilmente pesante in tutto quel bianco._  
“Pensi che dovremmo…?”  
  
  
“Non potete più fare niente per lui.”  
  
  
  
Albus Silente veniva lentamente verso di noi. _Proprio lui_ dalla punta dei lunghi stivali viola alla lunga barba bianca, completo di occhialetti sul naso adunco.  
  
_Non scivolava_ , camminava, non c’era niente di evanescente in lui, era del tutto solido.  
Indossava la lunga tunica grigio argento in cui era morto, ma era pulita come se fosse appena uscita dal guardaroba.  
  
Tese le braccia.  
  
“Harry. Meraviglioso ragazzo, uomo di immenso coraggio.”  
  
Si abbracciarono, ma fu un fatto breve: poi Albus Silente spostò gli occhi su di me - due occhi azzurri, luminosi, acuti come niente altro - i suoi occhi fino all’ultimo dettaglio, quanto avevo odiato che mi guardassero, mi mettevano così a disagio… restai immobile sotto quello sguardo, un ineffabile sorrisetto si allargò sul viso di Albus Silente.  
  
“Non ti chiederò che cosa ci fai tu qui. Harry, penso che anche tu possa fare a meno di fare questa domanda. Conosciamo la risposta, no?”  
  
“Ma, professore… non siamo morti!”  
  
“No, direi di no. Specialmente non tu, Harry.”  
  
“Ma… Voldemort, ha usato l’Avada Kedavra. Gliel’ho lasciato fare io. Ho… ho fatto cadere la bacchetta, rifiutandomi di difendermi. Volevo… mettere fine a questa storia. Avevo fatto in modo che Neville potesse continuare la lotta, prendere il mio posto. Avevo deciso di impedire che continuasse a uccidere le persone per arrivare fino a me… non mi sono difeso. Mi ha colpito!”  
  
“Appunto.”  
  
  
Silente aveva preso a passeggiare in quel bianco - scoprimmo che era solido, ne’ caldo ne’ freddo sotto le piante nude dei piedi. Il Preside aveva allacciato le mani dietro la schiena, come se quello fosse ne’ più ne’ meno che un giretto nel parco di Hogwarts.  
  
Mentre Harry apriva bocca per dire qualcos’altro, un lungo, orribile gemito squarciò ancora quel silenzio bianco.  
  
“Professore, quello non sarà…”  
  
“Quella piccola, povera cosa é quanto rimane di Voldemort, Draco. Che cos’hai fatto, quando ha cercato di assassinare Severus?”  
  
Mi umettai le labbra. Silente mi osservava calmo, educato… come se fossimo nel corso di una lezione, o di un corso di preparazione agli esami.  
“Ho detto ad Harry di disarmarmi. Volevo che…” sentii la voce abbassarsi, diventare poco più di un sussurro. Intanto, continuavamo a camminare. Silente guardava dritto davanti a se’. “ _Volevo che la Bacchetta di Sambuco diventasse sua. Così avrebbe avuto una chance…_ ”  
  
Harry emise una specie di gemito.  
  
Silente ci lasciò immersi in quel silenzio per alcuni, lunghi istanti.  
  
“Quando Voldemort ti ha colpito, Harry, con la Bacchetta di Sambuco che ormai ti appartiene, non ha fatto alcun male a _te_ … la Stecca della Morte non può certo ferire o uccidere il suo legittimo padrone, ma questo, Voldemort non lo sa. Lui non solo é convinto di aver ucciso Severus, ma che la sua morte potesse fare di lui il Padrone della Bacchetta. Così, ha ucciso la parte di se’ stesso che era rimasta tanto a lungo dentro di te. Quella creatura laggiù é quanto rimane di Lord Voldemort. Devi aver fatto un ottimo lavoro, con i suoi Horcrux…”  
  
“Si! Si, La Coppa, il Medaglione, il Diadema, il Diario…e… _e me_.”  
  
Le parole di Harry parvero cavalcare qualcosa di immenso, luminoso, che mi si scioglieva dentro, inondandomi e riflettendosi nell’espressione limpida ed accesa dei suoi occhi.  
  
“Resta ancora il Serpente…”  
“Vero, Harry, vero. L’ultimo labile legame di Lord Voldemort alla vita.”  
  
“Ma, Signore…” Mi sentivo leggermente in imbarazzo. Dopo tutto non mi ero mai trovato così vicino a Silente ( se era per questo, non ero mai stato nemmeno nudo accanto a lui, ma curiosamente non provavo il minimo imbarazzo riguardo a questo). “Severus sapeva che ero io il Padrone della Bacchetta di Sambuco!”  
  
Il viso di Silente si fece improvvisamente grave. Abbassò il mento, poi sospirò. “Si, ha capito, dopo quella tremenda notte.  
Non era previsto che tu restassi tanto a lungo con me… Severus doveva concederti non più di venti minuti, un tempo ragionevolmente lungo insomma, da far credere che tu potessi avere almeno una chance di riuscire ad adempiere il tuo compito.”  
Nella breve pausa che seguì non provai ne’ dolore, ne’ imbarazzo, ne’ senso di colpa. Mi chiesi se Albus Silente immaginasse che in realtà, Draco Malfoy aveva usato l’Anatema che Uccide poche ore prima, quasi senza accorgersene… contro il Lupo Mannaro Fenrir Greyback.  
  
Ma lui non accennò minimamente a Greyback.  
“Invece, trascorse quasi mezz’ora. Quando arrivò in cima alla torre, Severus vide che mi avevi disarmato, ricordo bene il lampo di terrore nei suoi occhi, pochi istanti prima che facesse quanto gli avevo richiesto.  
Si é guardato bene dallo spiegarti l’immensa portata di quello che avevi appena fatto, ed a ragione: sapevamo che Voldemort presto o tardi si sarebbe messo alla ricerca della Bacchetta di Sambuco.  
Non perché era uno dei Doni della Morte, ma per il suo straordinario potenziale, la sua aura di invincibilità attraverso i secoli. Non ha mai capito che l’Anello di Gaunt conteneva il secondo dono.”  
  
Come in risposta alla mia espressione, sollevò leggermente la mano sinistra - la mano che era stata annerita e morta, mentre ora era di nuovo sana, rosea.  
  
“La pietra era nel Boccino!” Esclamò Harry.  
  
La mia mente collimava a rallentatore… ma con estrema, terribile precisione.  
Vedevo tutto l’arazzo scintillante e perfetto, non solo i minuscoli fili, vedevo il disegno completo… rabbrividii. Ma non era una sensazione sgradevole.  
  
“Esatto. Vedi, Lord Voldemort non ha mai provato il minimo interesse per i Doni della Morte, non credo che sappia nemmeno che esistano. Il Padrone della Bacchetta di Sambuco, che non sapeva di essere tale, ha usato per la prima volta il suo potere per salvarti la vita, Harry.  
Le vostre menti sono straordinariamente vicine… e non solo a causa delle grandi capacità di Legilimens ed Occlumante di Draco. No, la Bacchetta ha agito attraverso la tua, Harry, in un modo che mai si era verificato nella storia, a causa di una forza spaventosamente grande - _una forza così grande che anche questo angolo remoto dell’Universo ha avvertito la sua vibrazione._ ”  
  
_Il vero amore_ … Silente mi osservava, placido come sempre.  
  
Avevo uno strato di pelle d’oca sulle braccia nude.  
  
“Ricorderai che te ne ho parlato, Draco.”  
  
_La pelle d’oca si estese al collo ed al volto._  
  
“Così il legittimo padrone della Bacchetta si avvicinava sempre di più al suo potere, iniziava a controllarlo, pur senza sapere di possederlo e mai una volta lo utilizzò per uccidere,o per sopraffare! Direi che in una certa misura, arrivò a sperimentarlo consapevolmente. Almeno in una occasione.”  
  
Gli occhi di Silente mi trafiggevano - erano così eloquenti, che mi ritrovai ad annuire - certo, tutto combaciava.  
  
“Una sera…” mormorai e fissai Harry, dalla mano sinistra intrecciata alla mia, fino al suo volto - “Ho salvato mia zia ed il suo bambino… sarebbero morti, se no. Non so nemmeno io come ho fatto. Mi sono alzato… sono andato nella sua stanza… ero sicuro di poterlo fare.”  
  
“Tua zia… intendi… Bellatrix Lestrange? Era _incinta?_ ”  
  
Avvertii una nota di collera e di disprezzo nella sua voce mentre pronunciava il suo nome - strinsi dolcemente le sue dita - “Si. Incinta di mio padre.”  
  
Harry emise un verso incredulo.  
  
“Che…che macello. Non... io non volevo che la gente continuasse a morire. Non mi é passato nemmeno per la testa di essere il Padrone della Stecca della Morte... di usarla per difendermi.”  
  
Mormorò, tornando a guardare dritto davanti a se’ nel bianco puro ed assoluto.  
  
“Ti interesserà sapere, Draco, che la bambina é nata e sta bene. Tua madre ti aveva scritto un breve messaggio a riguardo, credo.”  
Intervenne tranquillamente Silente, che non si era minimamente scomposto ma continuava a camminare placidamente di fianco a noi.  
  
“Oh!”  
  
Molto sciocco da parte mia, ma non mi veniva in mente niente di più intelligente da dire.  
  
“Quanto ti sei dimostrato più degno di me, Harry. E quanto più valore hai dimostrato tu, Draco… sbagliavo a definirti un ragazzo guastato quella sera con Severus. Come sbagliavo.”  
  
“Signore ma che cosa dice! Io... sono stato uno sciocco, potevo difendermi, potevo...!”  
" _Tua madre non fu una sciocca, quando morì per salvarti, Harry._ "  
"Ma non... _oh_."  
"Lord Voldemort non si é mai sognato, neppure é mai riuscito a immaginarsi l'incommensurabile potere di certi gesti. Altrimenti non sarbbe Lord Voldemort, e non avrebbe mai ucciso. Non ha idea, per esempio, che l'ultima scelta, anche sulla Stecca della Morte, resta comunque la _tua_. _Sei tu, e sempre tu che scegli che cosa fare delle tue capacità, o del tuo potere!_ "  
  
Intanto ci eravamo fermati - era sempre tutto bianco, assoluto ed avvolgente, ma c’era qualcosa dietro di noi, una specie di panchina di pietra, anch’essa candida e luminosa come il resto.  
  
Qualcosa si mosse nel fondo della mia mente, risvegliato dall’accento improvvisamente triste di quella vecchia voce.  
  
“Tu hai usato la Pietra della Resurrezione nel modo giusto Harry, e Draco, una volta appresa la verità sul mistero della Bacchetta, ha voluto che tu lo disarmassi. Nessuno di voi due ha usato quei poteri per ferire, o uccidere innocenti…”  
  
“Ma Signore, _neppure lei!_ Non é stata colpa sua. Niente di ciò che é accaduto… ne sono sicuro.”  
  
Ma c’era una specie di invocazione  nella voce di Harry - una invocazione per lui, per Silente. Una richiesta di verità?  
  
Mentre ci sedevamo, qualcosa si decise ad affiorare in superficie, dentro di me. Ma era un ricordo sbiadito, senza peso… _‘Vita e Menzogne di Albus Silente’, era forse ad un libro che si riferiva Harry?_  
  
“Mia sorella aveva tredici anni quando successe.”  
  
Ariana Silente - pensai con un grande brivido dalle parti dello stomaco. Ma certo. Il libro della Skeeter. Quello che aveva fatto impazzire il pubblico poco tempo prima della guerra…  
  
“Io e Gellert volevamo partire insieme. Avevamo grandi progetti, lui mi aveva raccontato di ciò che aveva fatto, mi aveva rivelato dei Doni della Morte. Conosci la natura dei miei sogni di diciassettenne, Harry. La realtà, comunque, si materializzò nelle vesti del mio rozzo, ma decisamente più saggio fratello minore. Aberforth ci affrontò senza mezzi termini. Mi disse che non potevo spostare Ariana, portarmela in giro adesso che non c’era più mamma, era molto delicata… la sua non era una malattia che sarebbe guarita.  
Già… vedi Draco, all’età di sei anni era stata aggredita da tre ragazzi Babbani, l’avevano vista fare magie dietro la siepe del giardino.  
La distrussero. Non si riprese mai più.  
Mio padre morì ad Azkaban, perché inseguì i ragazzi, e li uccise. Aberforth disse che ne aveva già passate tante… che io ero il suo fratello preferito, e non c’ero mai…  
e che adesso volevo partire, andarmene a fare la rivoluzione, ed avrei ucciso mia sorella, sballottandola in giro come un pacco.  
Disse che non me ne importava nulla di lei. Mi infuriai.  
Gellert gli urlò che era un ragazzino ingnorante, non capiva? Nel mondo nuovo che avremmo costruito, la mia povera sorella non avrebbe più dovuto nascondersi… perché i Babbani sarebbero stati subordinati ai Maghi finalmente, come era giusto e naturale.”  
  
_Avevo spalancato la bocca. Dovevo avere un’aria molto sciocca._  
  
Silente _non_ mi guardava.  
  
Fissava il _bianco_ di fronte a se’… qualunque cosa fosse… come se parlare gli costasse uno sforzo sterminato. Sembrava un po' mio padre, quella sera in cui aveva rivelato la terribile natura dei rapporti tra di lui e l’Oscuro Signore.  
  
“Lottammo. Duellammo senza esclusione di colpi… ad Ariana non sono mai piaciute le esplosioni, perdeva il controllo. Si mise in mezzo… morì. Per mano di chi? Aberforth? Gellert? _Oppure me._ ”  
  
L’ultima non era una domanda. Silente si passò una mano sul volto, sembrava di colpo immensamente stanco, aveva cento e più anni di dolore addosso.  
  
Harry lo fissava con occhi scintillanti.  
  
“Lui fuggì, dopo quell’episodio. Non lo rividi mai più. Proseguì nel suo progetto, nella sua follia… intervenni solo quando ormai la situazione non era più sostenibile e non potevo continuare ad ignorare le continue richieste di aiuto, e tutte quelle morti. A lungo avevo temuto Gellert. Rimandai il nostro incontro per questo! Avevo il terrore che mi dicesse che ero stato io ad uccidere Ariana… che nella mischia, il colpo fatale fosse stato il mio. Sono un _tale_ codardo.”  
  
Tacque.  
  
Ne’ io, ne’ Harry sentivamo il desiderio di sentire come continuasse quella storia, o meglio nessuno di noi due _aveva il coraggio_ di sapere se Gellert gli avesse detto la sua su com’era andata, o meno.  
  
“Lei non é affatto un codardo, signore. Quello che pensava a diciassette anni… signore, _aveva diciassette anni!_ Pensi a che cos’ha fatto per distruggere Voldemort, pensi a che cosa ha fatto _dopo per rimediare_!”  
  
“Vero, Harry vero.”  
  
Improvvisamente, Albus Silente si voltò verso di me - forse per lasciare Harry alla sua contemplazione, visto che improvvisamente aveva preso a guardarsi in giro - anche se non c’era nulla da vedere a parte quel bianco riverberare senza forme, che era luce e basta.  
  
  
Precipitai negli occhi di Silente.  
  
“Che cosa succede adesso? Non direi che siamo morti. Non… Preside, perché mi trovo qui _anche io?_ ”  
  
Gli occhi azzurri scintillarono dietro le lenti - qualcosa galleggiò sul fondo, poi scintillò un superficie.  
  
“Avevi deciso di seguire Harry, Draco. Direi che l’hai fatto proprio fino alla fine.  
Ah Gellert, mi avessi amato tu così.”  
  
  
“Signore, che posto é questo?”  
  
Silente si alzò lentamente in piedi, avvicinandosi con interesse ad Harry. Lui aveva il naso per aria, verso quel tenue bagliore bianco.  
  
“Non saprei. Secondo te, a cosa assomiglia?”  
  
Harry gli gettò un’occhiata acuta. “Beh… sembra la Stazione di King’s Cross! Solo… solo più pulita, e senza treni.”  
  
Mi accorsi che era vero. In effetti, pochi metri più in là c’era un’altra panchina di pietra, identica alla nostra… ed il soffitto, vedevo non era bianco assoluto, no… era una gigantesca cupola di vetro attraversata dal sole, che si perdeva nell’immensità del cielo.  
  
“Cosa facciamo, adesso?”  
  
“Dovete decidere voi. Potreste saltare su un treno.”  
  
“E dove ci porterebbe?”  
  
“ _Avanti._ ”  
Seguì un attimo di riverberante silenzio. La cupola luccicava sopra le nostre teste.  
  
“Ma immagino che, tutto sommato, se decideste di tornare ci sarebbero un mucchio di cose interessanti ad attendervi.”  
  
“Voldemort…!”  
  
“Non sa di essere spacciato.  Ha sempre paura della Morte, ne ha sempre avuta. Lui non ama.”  
  
“Signore?!”  
  
Stava arretrando nel bianco, Albus Silente - lentamente, il bianco scintillante lo avvolgeva, facendo baluginare il lampo del suo sorrisetto enigmatico un’ultima volta.  
  
“ _A-mors_. Se ci pensi, ‘privo di morte’. _Ma vengono dalla stessa radice, Harry. Amore e Morte, Luce ed Ombra, inizio ed infinita fine. Non provare pietà per i morti… provala per i vivi. E soprattutto per coloro che vivono senza Amore.._.”  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
“Ragazzo… ragazzo, ma ti pare il modo? Dico, in questa scuola siamo arrivati al punto da sovvertire le più elementari, basilari regole del decoro?!”  
  
  
Avevo una sostanza appiccicosa sul ventre… _oh._  
  
_Oh_.  
  
Spalancai gli occhi, balzando su come se avessi delle molle sotto i piedi.  
  
“Si… si volti!”  
  
" _Si volti, si volti!_ Certo, mi volto, sicuro! Non parlo, per non parlare di quello che é successo su quel tappeto prima, parola mia ragazzo, é stato davvero..."   
  
" _Allora? Si gira o no?!_ "   
  
Il ritratto del vecchio mago dall’aria arcigna sbuffò, poi mi obbedì sdegnosamente, continuando a borbottare acidamente - tutti gli altri invece facevano finta di niente, nelle loro cornici dorate.  
  
Era _notte_.  
  
Lo studio di Silente era deserto e freddo -  quanto tempo era passato? Guardai il caminetto, era una nera bocca spalancata, solo ceneri e resti. Il gelo era pungente, dovevano essere le tre, forse le quattro del mattino, avevo provato un freddo simile solo a quell’ora di notte.  
  
Quanto tempo era passato?  
  
Nigellus borbottò ancora qualcosa, mentre rientravo nella divisa. Prima la camicia, poi i pantaloni… non volevo soffermarmi su quello che era appena successo - ma mentre mi rivestivo completamente, allacciandomi le scarpe, mi resi conto che mi sentivo bene.  
  
_Bene come mai mi ero sentito in vita mia._  
  
Il freddo mi era passato - mi sfregai il mantello tiepido contro le braccia, assaporando il suo tepore benefico. A parte quella piccola fitta di freddo, non c’era inquietudine, ne’ dolore, ne’ lacrime.  
  
Dovevo aver pianto. Mi passai le dita sulle guance, c’erano tracce salate di lacrime ormai asciutte.  
  
La porta dello studio era chiusa.  
  
Il Pensatoio giaceva ancora immobile sulla scrivania.  
  
Deglutii. Mi sentivo un retrogusto metallico, dolce sotto la lingua.  
  
Chiusi lentamente gli occhi.  
  
Ancora nessun dolore, nessuna morsa dentro di me, nessun dolore a rodermi le visceri.  
  
Una parte di me era sorpresa da quel senso di calma, ma l’altra no.  
_L’altra sapeva che era una sensazione giusta.  
Proprio giusta._  
  
  
Harry era lì ad attendermi, come in attesa che chiudessi gli occhi.  
  
  
Non ebbi bisogno di cercarlo, non avvertii nessun mal di testa da concentrazione, lui era semplicemente lì - _e questa volta essere in lui non fu come sbirciare attraverso la sua mente ed i suoi occhi - questa volta, sentii le foglie pungermi la pelle attraverso la felpa strappata, avvertii il fastidio del mantello sotto le reni ed anche qualcosa di duro - la mia bacchetta avvolta nel mantello._  
  
  
_Dovevo rimanere immobile.  
  
Così com’ero caduto!  
  
  
Respira piano, piano… li senti avvicinarsi… senti i loro passi e le loro voci… piano… gli occhi chiusi…  
  
“Tu!” - La voce fredda ed euforica di Voldemort - ci fu una piccola esplosione, poi un grido di dolore.  
“Controllalo. Vai a vedere.”  
  
Passi più pesanti schiacciavano le foglie - lo stomaco del ragazzo nello studio si Silente sobbalzò, aveva riconosciuto quella cadenza, l’avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille.  
  
Una mano di donna, appoggiata sul viso. La pelle di una mano, con dentro piccole vene intrecciate.  
  
Dita che sollevano una palpebra, la aprono - poi si spostano sulla felpa, infilano una mano sotto, all’altezza del cuore.  
  
Non puoi nascondere che batte ancora, anche se piano, Harry!  
  
  
La donna ha lunghi capelli biondi, si chiama Narcissa Malfoy_ ( a molti metri di distanza il cuore di suo figlio si ferma mentre senza rendersene conto le sue labbra scandiscono ‘mamma’ nel vuoto).  
  
_I suoi capelli mi spazzavano il volto… coprendolo completamente, come una tenda.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy mi avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio, sotto quella tenda luminosa.  
  
“Draco é vivo? Si trova nel Castello?”  
  
  
“Si.”  
  
  
  
I capelli biondi mi colpirono, fastidiosamente, lei si rialzò. Immobile, immobile, immobile.  
Ora la donna si allontanava, la moglie di Lucius Malfoy tornava verso la radura, verso la gente che aspettava la sua risposta. Pochi passi, forse più sicuri e pesanti di prima. Crepitio di foglie. Attesa.  
  
“Morto.”_  
  
  
  
Spalancai gli occhi, lo studio vorticò per un secondo prima di stabilizzarsi, poi tornò tutto al suo posto, e questa volta lo urlai a quel soffitto vuoto e tranquillo con sincero, terribile, _meraviglioso_ stupore: “Mamma!”


	66. 66

Ancora una volta il mondo accelerava e vorticava mentre io ero costretto a rimanere fermo.  
Fermo e muto.  
  
  
Per primo videro Hagrid. Avanzò nella nebbia di detriti e polvere con le enormi spalle basse.  
  
Non potevo vedere il suo volto.  
  
  
“Chi é quello che ha in braccio…? Neville, chi é?”  
  
  
Ma potevo vedere distintamente cosa trasportava.  
  
  
“No!”  
  
Urlò la stessa voce tremante che aveva interrogato Neville senza ricevere risposta - e quel grido si propagò tutto intorno a me, alle mie spalle, dalla gente che mi affiancava in un unico enorme, gigantesco gemito di dolore e disperazione.  
  
  
Ora potevo vedere il ghigno dell’Oscuro Signore distorto in un folle  trionfo nonostante le pesanti occhiaie nere. _Ghignò al suono di quella disperazione, scandagliando la folla  come se bevesse quel tormento._  
  
Chiusi gli occhi.  
  
“Harry Potter é morto!”  
  
  
_Draco, mantieni la calma._  
  
“Guardate la fine del vostro eroe, guardate la fine del ragazzo in cui avete riposto tanta cieca speranza! Era solo un ragazzino. Non aveva nessun potere. Lord Voldemort lo ha affrontato, ed alla fine ha trionfato. Come era prevedibile. Come era giusto.”  
  
  
Qualcuno mi urtò, oscillai e per poco non finii addosso a Tiger. Luna singhiozzava con il volto nel suo collo, lui la teneva stretta - la sua manona piena di graffi, tagli e polvere le accarezzava dolcemente il braccio.  
  
“Avete combattuto valorosamente.”  
  
_Draco, non muovere un muscolo._  
  
Strinsi così forte i denti da ferirmi la lingua.  
  
“Lord Voldemort sa riconoscere il coraggio… unitevi a me, e vi prometto che porrò fine all’attacco immediatamente. Disporrete dei vostri morti con dignità. Io deploro gli inutili sprechi di sangue magico: questa sera é stato versato troppo sangue, troppi di voi sono periti nell’oppormisi. Maghi valorosi, provenienti da nobili stirpi dal sangue purissimo. Vedete bene che é perfettamente inutile. Quanti di voi desiderano porre fine a questa guerra facciano un passo avanti.”  
  
  
Sembrava che la gente avesse semplicemente smesso di respirare.  
Il cielo era una cappa d’acciaio.  
  
I miei occhi vagavano sulla figura di Hagrid, che singhiozzava immobile, lo sguardo invece fisso su Harry.  
  
Un braccio di Harry pendeva inerte - di nuovo, il suo possente ‘non muovere un muscolo, non ancora’ mi investì, quando indugiai sul suo volto immobile. Gli avevano rimesso gli occhiali, perché fosse riconoscibile… poi vidi mia madre.  
Se ne stava immobile, il volto come una lastra di marmo, come se non vedesse niente. A pochi passi di distanza da lei - ma come se un abisso intero li dividesse - mio padre, il volto smunto e ancora segnato, l’occhio semi chiusi, i lunghi capelli argentei che pendevano come una tenda stropicciata ai lati del volto.  
_(Draco tuo padre ti somiglia. Sono stato ingiusto: sarà stato odioso con me, ma é comunque bellissimo.)  
(Harry per l’amor di Salazar, ti prego non ora.)  
(Resta calmo.)_  
  
  
“Neville…?”  
  
  
Il silenzio venne rotto da un bisbiglio di paura.  
  
Neville avanzava - zoppicando vistosamente - una gamba dei pantaloni lacera ed insanguinata.  
  
Qualcuno cercò di fermarlo. Qualcuno riuscì a gridargli, pur nello strazio generale: _‘lascia perdere, Neville’._  
  
  
Ma Neville _non_ lasciò perdere.  
  
Mi oltrepassò senza vedermi, lo sguardo duro ed inespressivo come granito.  
  
  
Quando arrivò in prima fila, L’Oscuro Signore lo guardò come se vederselo lì fosse una sorpresa.  
  
“E tu chi saresti, ragazzo?”  
  
“Quello é il figlio di Frank e Alice!”  
  
Urlò una voce sguaiata alle spalle di Hagrid: mia zia.  
  
Risero tutti - un coro di voci stridule, come l’eco di mostri da incubo - tranne mio padre, le cui labbra si incurvarono appena in un sorriso, tranne mia madre, il cui pallido volto studiò solennemente Neville con gli occhi che scintillavano.  
  
  
“Bene, Neville.”  e l’Oscuro Signore lo squadrò da capo a piedi, muovendosi avanti e indietro nella lingua di terra che separava gli Hogwartsiani dai Mangiamorte - “Devo dire che mi aspettavo di meglio.” - Grasse, grosse risate stridenti.  
L’ilarità animò il pallido volto inumano dell’Oscuro Signore - si rigirò tra le lunghe dita la Bacchetta che era stata di Silente…  
  
“Tuttavia, tu sei un Purosangue, non é vero? E devo aggiungere, un ragazzo di grande coraggio. Avremo bisogno di gente come te, nel mondo nuovo che costruiremo…”  
  
“Mi unirò a me quando l’inferno gelerà, pezzo di merda.”  
  
Trattenni il fiato.  
  
Tutti, a giudicare da ciò che vedevo, fecero lo stesso per qualche istante.  
  
Neville se ne stava ritto nonostante la gamba ferita, e non accennava a muoversi.  
Lo shock provocato dalle sue parole era così grande - per la prima volta vedevo l’Oscuro Signore manifestare una vera emozione, era attonito, come se gli avessero rovesciato addosso ettolitri di acqua e ghiaccio - che Neville poté anche aggiungere: “Di questo puoi star sicuro.”  
  
  
_Neville non morì.  
Non in quel momento, almeno._  
  
L’Oscuro Signore prese a ridere - una risata folle, isterica, che feriva i timpani - poi levò alta la bacchetta.  
  
Il Cappello Parlante avanzò galleggiando nell’aria, sorvolò le nostre teste, ma non atterrò nella sua lunga mano scheletrica.  
  
Invece, si fermò sulla testa di Neville, gli si calcò bene fino in fondo.  
  
Cosa diavolo…?  
_Buono, ti prego._  
  
“Nella nuova Hogwarts - perché ci sarà una nuova Hogwarts - la Casa del mio nobile antenato, Salazar Serpeverde, basterà per tutti.” Ruggì all’improvviso la voce stridula dell’Oscuro Signore - ed in quello stesso istante, il Cappello Parlante prese fuoco sulla testa di Neville.  
  
Prese fuoco veramente - le fiamme si propagarono insieme alle risa, alte e crudeli, Neville iniziò a contorcersi dal dolore, atterrando a tratti sulla gamba ferita, che si piegò e quasi lo trascinò a terra - tutti ridevano, l’Oscuro Signore in primis… non vedevo più i volti di mio padre e mia madre, qualcuno li aveva sospinti dietro per osservare quello spettacolo spassoso, mia zia era quasi piegata in due dal ridere, si teneva la pancia ed aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime… ma le braccia di Neville si stavano alzando con calma, nonostante le fiamme.  
  
  
Con enorme sforzo - quasi finì disteso al suolo - sollevò il Cappello.  
  
Lentamente all’inizio - lo teneva tra le dita come se non scottasse - in un gesto fulmineo alla fine: un lampo argentato saettò nell’aria .  
  
  
_Avevo già visto quella Spada: era la stessa di quella orribile notte della cattura di Harry._  
  
Era uscita dal Cappello, che adesso giaceva abbandonato come uno straccio nella polvere, ma misteriosamente intatto nonostante il fuoco… nell’esatto momento in cui Neville la impugnava ed irrompeva in quell’urlo che non dimenticherò mai, Harry mise fine alla sua finzione.  
  
Balzò giù dalle braccia di Hagrid - atterrando in piedi, alle spalle dell’Oscuro Signore, che aveva gli occhi ancora pieni del bagliore della lama, e si accorse di lui solo quando sentì l’urlo di hurrà.  
  
_Poi accaddero parecchie cose in rapida sequenza._  
  
Qualcuno mi travolse - alzai il volto e vidi Severus. Sporco, lacero, ancora coperto di sangue. Spalancai la bocca per dirgli di togliersi di torno e alla svelta, ma lui era già corso avanti.  
Intanto, tutto intorno era esploso il finimondo.  
Lampi di molti colori mi mancarono per un soffio, cercai freneticamente i miei genitori tra la folla, ma non c'era traccia di loro, in quel caos.  
Zia Bellatrix e la madre di Weasley combattevano senza esclusioni di colpi, per uccidere: mia zia rideva così forte che il suo sembrava l'urlo prolungato di un folle, _forse non era più nemmeno una risata umana._  
" _Come faranno i tuoi mocciosi, se mammina crepa come Freddie..._ "  
  
Un lampo verde mandò in frantumi un grosso vaso proprio ad un centimetro dalla mia testa - mi gettai a terra, e fu allora che vidi mia zia... _Indubbiamente morta._  
Molly Weasley ansimava, con la bacchetta ancora stretta in pugno - alle sue spalle vedevo una sconvolta Ginevra Weasley fare capolino, come se non si capacitasse più della realtà.  
Poi mi sentii afferrare  bruscamente per un braccio.  
  
“Weasley…?”  
  
“Togliamoci di torn…”  
  
Con un boato, un pezzo del cortile crollò rovinosamente, mancando per un pelo la folla.  
  
Capii dove eravamo diretti. Harry e l’Oscuro Signore avevano creato quel vuoto intorno a loro, ma la folla stava convergendo nella Sala Grande, che era l’unica a non aver riportato danni gravissimi.  
  
Correvo, ma inciampavo perché continuavo a cercare di guardarmi indietro, volevo correre da Harry.  
Mi sospingevano tra macerie, detriti e polvere.  
“Draco!” sentii chiamare - e mi voltai.  
  
Mani tiepide e conosciute mi circondarono il volto, come accertandosi che fossi vivo - il volto di mio padre riempì il mio campo visivo.  
  
Mi strinse forte - incurante di essere disarmato, incurante della gente che ci urtava, ormai eravamo nella Sala Grande, dalla parte est sfondata potevamo assistere a quello che accadeva fuori…  
  
“Draco.”  
“Mamma.”  
  
Incrociai il suo sguardo.  
  
_Tutto, inaspettatamente, si fermò._  
  
Lei non chiese il perché, se ero stato fatto ‘prigioniero’ da ‘Potter’, allora non mi aveva portato con se’ nella radura, rinunciando così ad un possibile gustoso ostaggio.  
Non chiese se ‘Potter’ mi avesse fatto del male, ne’ niente del genere.  
Lei semplicemente mi guardò - _e capì._  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
“Non capisci? Non é mai stato tuo, fin dall’inizio! Amava mia madre, dal momento in cui l’hai uccisa, lui ha voluto la tua distruzione.”  
  
_Ci sono delle cose che io so e tu non sai, Tom. Per ciò, adesso é meglio se mi ascolti, prima di commettere un grosso sbaglio.  
  
Cerca del rimorso dentro di te, Tom. Ne basterebbe un briciolo._  
  
Si giravano intorno come se il cortile fosse la loro arena - Harry stringeva la bacchetta nel pungo, la prima luce del giorno danzava sui suoi lineamenti smagriti ma distesi, sulla polvere e sul fango dei suoi abiti.  
Harry non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso.  
Lo aveva catturato, quello sguardo.  
_Esistevano solo loro due._  
  
_L’Oscuro Signore  
Harry Potter._  
  
“Desiderava tua madre, tutto qui. Quando lei morì, convenne che c’erano candidate più meritevoli di lei! Io ho ucciso Severus Snape… io sono il Padrone della Bacchetta di Sambuco!”  
Harry _rise_.  
Mi voltai a guardare mio padre: per la prima volta mi sembrava sul punto di svenire, si era aggrappato ad una sedia. Sentii qualcosa o qualcuno muoversi alle sue spalle - ma presto tornai a fissare il cortile, come il resto dei presenti.  
  
Harry che rideva, la nuca dell’Oscuro Signore tesa come un fascio di nervi, quel corpo così magro nella tunica nera da sembrare uno spaventapasseri feroce - ora lo vedevo alla luce del giorno, era poco più di un insieme di rametti secchi…  
  
“Certo. _Hai visto il suo corpo_ , no?”  
“Proprio così! Nagini…” Ma la sua voce deragliò - la sua collera mi raggiunse come un pugno nello stomaco.  
  
_Nagini era stata decapitata circa dieci minuti prima._  
  
_“Proprio così.”_  
  
Chiosò Harry con calma - la bacchetta ancora tesa di fronte a se’. Anche l’Oscuro Signore teneva la bacchetta stretta nel pugno tremante.  
Voci, alla mia sinistra.  
“Hermione… non ci posso credere che l’hai fatto! Sai davvero trasformare un corpo in un…”  
La Granger zittì Weasley con uno sguardo vitreo e un cenno della mano, senza nemmeno voltarsi a guardarlo.  
  
  
“In ogni caso, non ha alcuna importanza che tu abbia ucciso Snape. Perché quella Bacchetta non é tua ne’ non lo sarà mai, _ma cosa ancor più importante, non é mai stata di Snape._ ”  
  
“Che diavolo stai farneticando! Severus ha ucciso Silente, io ho ucciso Severus, la Stecca della Morte appartiene a - _ME!_ ”  
  
“Snape non ha _affatto_ assassinato Silente. Si erano messi d’accordo molto tempo prima. Silente é morto come desiderava, gli aveva chiesto lui stesso di ucciderlo.”  
  
“Ma allora, vedi, Potter - _che é come dico io!_ ”  
  
Tremava - quel fascio di rami secchi, che sbatacchiava, il braccio tremante, ma Harry non gli concedeva un centimetro, si muoveva con lui. Era terrificante, come se di colpo fossero diventati i due piatti di una stessa bilancia… le parole li mantenevano in equilibrio. E la paura - che l’Oscuro Signore scopriva _veramente_ _per la prima volta in vita sua._  
Harry decise di fare come se lui non gli stesse urlando contro.  
“Ma cosa più importante, Snape non ha mai disarmato Silente.”  
_Continuò imperterrito._  
  
A quel punto, la mia mente esplose nella sua - ma per la prima volta, trovò una gigantesca corrente, come una barriera.  
  
_Fidati di me - sentii rimbalzare nella mia testa, come l’urto di un sasso contro una superficie cava._  
  
“Continui a non afferrare il _punto_ della situazione, _Tom_. Eppure Ollivander deve averti spiegato come funziona con le Bacchette. Le Bacchette scelgono la loro lealtà in modo del tutto autonomo, secondo leggi tutte loro. L'omicidio del proprietario di una Bacchetta non le fa cambiare lealtà. No, la lealtà bisogna meritarsela, _Tom_. Draco Malfoy ha disarmato Albus Silente. Capisci, ora, _Tom_?”  
  
Capiva - _oh benedetto Merlino e Salazar_ \- ma essere chiamato ‘ _Tom_ ’ così tante volte, apposta, lo faceva infuriare.  
  
“Mi occuperò dopo di Draco Malfoy, allora!”  
  
“ _Tom_. Ho visto ciò che diventerai. Credimi, questa é la tua ultima occasione. Cerca un po’ di rimorso.”  
  
“Non - _chiamarmi_ \- _così_!”  
“Perché? Oh certo, il tuo ‘sporco nome da Babbano’ . Eppure mia madre - _mia madre_ \- nata dalla volgare stirpe dei Babbani, é arrivata là dove tu non arriveresti mai, Tom. So perché stai tremando. Si, stai tremando ed é inutile far finta di no. Prima hai provato a colpire la gente che ora ci guarda dalla Sala Grande. Ma l’Anatema che Uccide non ha potuto nulla contro di loro…”  
  
“Sciocchezze! Tu non hai alcun potere al mio confronto, Harry Potter, tua madre era solo una volgare troia Babbana, che preferì morire in modo sciocco!”  
  
Ma non ci credeva neppure lui, la sua voce era uno stridio disperato… _artigli che laceravano l’aria e soltanto l’aria… perché Harry aveva ragione. Nonostante sparasse Anatemi verso tutti quelli che avevano iniziato a correre, nessuno era stato colpito ed ucciso._  
“Non puoi toccarli. Non più. Ho semplicemente fatto ciò che fece lei - si tratta ancora di quella cosa che tu non capisci. Ma torniamo a ciò che ti preme di più. _Come mai sono ancora vivo, Tom?_ Se quello che sostiene Ollivander é esatto… io ho disarmato Draco esattamente due ore fa. Così, beh… sono io il vero padrone della Bacchetta di Sambuco… _Tom_.”  
  
_Se fu per l’essere chiamato ancora con il suo ‘sporco nome Babbano’ o per esasperazione non lo so, ma so che quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il piatto dalla parte sbagliata e spezzò l’asse di quella terribile bilancia._  
  
Buffo come immensi cataclismi abbiano origine da un sassolino che si sposta, e come la soluzione finale di molte tragedie possa durare… più o meno… _un secondo._  
  
“Avada Kedavra!”  
“EXPELLIARMUS!”  
  
  
_Le loro voci esplosero nello stesso identico istante._  
  
_E la Bacchetta di Sambuco schizzò via dalle mani dell’Oscuro Signore come il tappo di una bottiglia sotto pressione._  
  
_Il letale fascio di luce verde vibrò per un istante ancora attaccato alla punta, cozzando contro quello rosso, descrivendo un arco gigantesco nel cielo.  
Poi, con altrettanta grazia, ricadde._  
  
_Dritto nel petto dell’Oscuro Signore._  
  
_La Bacchetta di Sambuco terminò il suo volo nella mano protesa di Harry._  
  
  
* *  
  
Mi facevano male le spalle - mi faceva male tutto il corpo, sentivo ogni taglio, ogni ferita ed ogni graffio delle ultime quarantotto ore - ma non mi importava di quante mani mi tirassero e mi strattonassero, ne’ di quante mani tirassero e strattonassero Harry mentre avanzava verso di me, con la Granger e Weasley attaccati al collo.  
  
Si scrollò di dosso _tutti_.  
  
Ebbi appena il tempo materiale di realizzare la presenza di mio padre, ancora con un braccio intorno al mio collo… _poi smisi di pensare._  
  
Harry mi attirò a se’ con forza.  
  
  
  
_Ma che dicono là fuori?  
Non lo so… tuo padre si sta agitando.  
Pix ha inventato una marcetta, e vorrei che la piantasse di incitarmi.  
Non lo so… non mi importa più._  
  
Ma, nonostante il volto affondato nel collo di Harry e gli occhi chiusi, il mio udito continuava a funzionare, anche in quella baldoria che pareva infinita, anche con Pix che berciava e dirigeva cori confusi di risa e canzoni.  
  
“Lucius, falla finita e ascoltami!”  
“S-Severus…”  
“Stiamo parlando di quattordici anni fa. Quattordici anni fa. Lo capisci, questo?”  
“M-ma…”  
  
_Vold é mort, con le ossa tutte rotte…_  
  
  
“Quattordici anni sono un tempo lunghissimo. Per sempre é un tempo molto lungo.”  
  
_(Quanto dura, esattamente ‘ per sempre’? A volte, solo un attimo.)_  
  
“S-sei sempre stato innamorato di lei…”  
  
“Lo sai che non é così. Lo _sai_. _Lucius Malfoy, te lo chiedo adesso per la prima ed ultima volta: stai con me, porco inferno._ ”


	67. 67

“Papà!”  
“Dimmi, piccola…”  
“In braccio…”  
“E va bene… _ooh, issa_!”  
  
“Lucius, la schiena…”  
“Tranquilla, ce la faccio.”  
  
  
Vedevo la sua scarpetta dondolare dolcemente contro il fianco di mio padre. Lui nella sua giacca da pomeriggio elegante camminava dritto di fronte a me in corridoio, lentamente.  
La testolina della bambina e la sua erano voltate, vedevo i loro capelli dell’identica sfumatura di biondo.  
Mia madre li affiancava e rideva dolcemente alle domande della bambina.  
“Quello lì invece é Septimius Malfoy, Delphi.”  
“Sembra molto arrabbiato… mi fa un po’ paura, papà.”  
“Ma no… un tempo, i ritratti celebrativi si dipingevano così, capisci? Questo invece é il tuo prozio Wilfred.”  
  
  
  
* *  
  
“Non ha senso che se ne occupi ancora Rodolphus.”  
  
Avevo detto una settimana prima di quel dorato pomeriggio di ottobre.  
  
La guerra era finita da cinque lunghi anni. Harry, seduto all’enorme tavolo del nostro salone principale si era voltato per un attimo nella mia direzione.  
Era mattina. Mio padre, più vecchio di qualche anno ma con il volto rimpolpato dai tempi di pace aveva smesso di scomporsi per la presenza di Harry in casa sua, non sedeva più rigido come uno stoccafisso quando lui cenava o pranzava con lui.  
  
Harry aveva fatto da intermediario tra lui e la giustizia, così mio padre aveva evitato una volta per tutte di tornare ad Azkaban. Sempre grazie ad Harry il Ministero della Magia lo aveva riaccolto in qualità di consulente della divisione Auror, grazie alla sua grande conoscenza delle forme di magia più oscure e pericolose.  
  
Ma quel mattino levò il suo sguardo pallido prima su Harry, trafiggendolo, poi su di me.  
  
“No… in effetti hai ragione, Draco. Non ha assolutamente senso.”  
  
_Volevi l’erede? A pensarci bene, lo hai già._  
  
“Stavo pensando che potrebbe vivere qui, c’è tantissimo spazio.” Mescolavo con calma il mio caffé. Il sole entrava a fiotti dalla finestra spalancata, indorando lo sfarzo riconquistato con tanti sacrifici. La guerra era ormai ridotta all’orrendo frutto di un incubo, difficile credere che su quel pavimento lustro si fossero contorti tanti uomini.  
_Proprio accanto a dove sedeva mio padre Rowle aveva urlato, sanguinato e pianto sotto i colpi della mia maledizione…_  
  
“Hai perfettamente ragione, Draco. Ehm… cosa ne pensi…?”  
  
Mio padre non sapeva bene come rivolgersi ad Harry.  
Chiamarlo ‘ Ministro’ quando ormai frequentava casa sua apertamente almeno due volte a settimana e per il tempo restante viveva con suo figlio doveva sembrargli un po’ strano. Ma non si risolveva a chiamarlo ‘Harry’.  
Chiamarlo _Potter_ era ugualmente ridicolo, quindi per il momento mio padre aggirava ancora questo problema.  
  
Ma ne avevamo parlato assieme.  
La sera prima - Harry si era addormentato nella mia vecchia stanza, riverso nudo sul letto - lo avevo raggiunto per spiegargli con calma la situazione.  
  
Non mi andava che Delphi - mia sorella a tutti gli effetti - dovesse vivere nella vecchia casa di Rodolphus e zia Bellatrix, con Alecto ad ‘occuparsi’ di lei. Non c’era ragione - ricordo le pupille di mio padre dilatarsi dallo stupore - di non accoglierla finalmente al Manor per allevarla come erede della fortuna dei Malfoy.  
  
  
Mia madre si era dichiarata assolutamente a favore da subito.  
Mio padre non aveva potuto fare altro che _accettare_.  
  
La piccola sedeva sulla poltrona più grande in salotto, era pomeriggio. Si guardava intorno un po’ intimidita, dopo tutto era la prima volta che lasciava ‘lo zio Rod’ tanto a lungo. Non sembrava triste, ne’ spaventata. Aveva penetranti occhi di un grigio luminoso. I capelli di un biondo quasi bianco le ricadevano dietro la schiena in onde seriche, indossava due piccoli fermagli d’argento. In alcuni punti le ciocche avevano curiosi riflessi azzurri, sotto i bagliore dei nostri lampadari. I suoi piedini dondolavano inquieti senza toccare terra.  
  
Ricorderò _per sempre_ quella scena.  
  
Mio padre entrò in salotto e la vide. Il suo volto pallido ed appuntito era congelato in una smorfia educata. Stava per avvicinarsi alla poltrona, ma Delphi si era girata all’improvviso.  
Mio padre si era bloccato improvvisamente sotto l’attento esame di quei grandi occhi imperturbabili.  
  
Era una bambina straordinariamente sveglia, Delphi - cognome ancora alquanto incerto.  
Non piangeva quasi mai, nemmeno da piccola.  
Aveva imparato prestissimo a non aspettarsi molto dallo ‘zio Rod’, che aveva bisogno di aiuto per accudirla e non le aveva quasi mai parlato in tutti quegli anni perché passava la maggior parte del tempo ubriaco marcio. Alecto era spesso crudele con lei, la scherniva e la ignorava.  
  
I suoi occhi solenni arrivarono sul volto di mio padre, _ci si piantarono._  
  
A volte il suo viso assumeva certe espressioni che non so spiegare… sembrava infinitamente più vecchia dei suoi cinque anni.  
  
“ _Ma te sei mio papà…?_ ”  
  
Sussurrò.  
  
Quanto a Lord Lucius Malfoy, che cosa avrebbe potuto aggiungere?  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
Harry aveva preteso di abitare a Godric’s Hollow, cosa che a me andava perfettamente a genio.  
Era un villaggio tranquillo, con poche case ed un certo numero di famiglie magiche.  
Ormai noi due eravamo di dominio pubblico.  
Tutti ci salutavano educatamente. Ricordo le occhiate incuriosite della vecchia strega che venne a portarci il tradizionale dolce di benvenuto, andavano da me ad Harry. Ma non c’era acredine, ne’ malizia in quell’esame.  
Se la gente era stupita o schifata, lo nascondeva bene. In ogni caso, non me ne importava più.  
Ronald Weasley e…. _va bene_ …. Hermione Granger ci facevano visita di tanto in tanto.  
  
Sulle prime mi era venuto da ridere. Weasley sedeva nel nostro salotto con la faccia di uno obbligato a tenere in mano una bomba ad orologeria.  
La Granger - d’accordo, Hermione - era ormai sua moglie. Alcune delle sue penetranti occhiate evitarono al marito di compiere gaffe clamorose in mia presenza, ma poi Harry arrivò in salotto, prese posto e con tutta la naturalezza del mondo ed iniziò ad offrire loro da bere.  
Le prime volte quando parlavano tra di loro io mi alzavo e trovavo qualcosa da fare in una stanza diversa della casa. A lungo andare, Hermione Granger se ne accorse e con un tatto incredibile - dovevo dargliene atto - mi coinvolse nella discussione. Dopo tutto la guerra era finita, ma c’erano tante di quelle cose da discutere ancora, tante di quelle cose da sapere.  
  
“Era stato Severus a farmi scappare, quella notte.”  
“Lo immaginavo.”  
  
A dire il vero, all’epoca non lo avrei intuito nemmeno in un milione di anni, ma con il senno di poi era fin troppo ovvio.  
  
“Senti Hermione, spiegami ancora bene come hai fatto!”  
Lei sospirò. Appoggiò la tazza di thé sul nostro basso tavolino del salotto - non poteva bere, era incinta a terzo mese - e sostenne lo sguardo ancora attonito del marito.  
  
“Ho preso il corpo di un uomo che era morto nel parco, ce n’era… insomma, l’ho trasfigurato in Severus. Poi l’ho messo al suo posto.”  
“E tutto questo lo hai fatto in due minuti?”  
“Ronald, ma questo era tra gli argomenti di Trasfigurazione del sesto anno!”  
“Lo so, lo so… _ma mi fa sempre un po’ impressione_ …voglio dire…”  
E lasciò cadere il discorso, ridendo. La Granger insegnava ad Hogwarts, le avevano proposto di restare lì dopo aver concluso il suo settimo anno. Harry era stato nominato Ministro immediatamente, nessuno sembrava badare alla sua istruzione incompleta. Weasley non ardeva dalla voglia di tornare ad Hogwarts, nonostante le pressioni della moglie.  
Ormai era un giocatore di Quidditch professionista.  
Harry portava i capelli più lunghi, ma sempre ed irriducibilmente sparati in aria.  
Non aveva voluto sentire parlare di lunghe vesti di velluto, orologi e catene d’oro tradizionalmente assegnati al Ministro della Magia in carica.  
Andava a lavoro e presenziava alle udienze con una tunica scura identica a quella degli altri membri anziani del Consiglio, oppure in un semplice completo scuro.  
  
Portava ancora la stessa montatura di occhiali ed era il Ministro della Magia più amato degli ultimi cento anni.  
  
Naturalmente, ci furono domande anche per me. _Moltissime domande._  
E poi due facce stupite, che non poterono fare altro se non guardarmi a bocca aperta per almeno dieci secondi.  
“Lo senti ancora… voglio dire, ti capita di…?”  
“Si.”  
Risposi con semplicità.  
“Si, é una mia capacità. Non accenna a sparire.”  
  
* *  
  
Lo provocavo di continuo. Era come se non riuscissi a farne a meno.  
_Come se dovessi recuperare tutti gli anni perduti._  
  
Appena due giorni prima eravamo al Manor ed era successo qualcosa di cui Harry mi incolpava - paonazzo. Io non riuscivo a smettere di ridere, lui diventava rosso fiamma e mi colpiva il braccio, ma poi cedeva e rideva a sua volta.  
Non avevo ancora parlato a mio padre di Delphi, ma stavo per farlo.  
  
Ne’ mio padre ne’ mia madre avevano nulla da obiettare se Harry passava la notte a casa nostra.  
Era stata mia madre a volerlo invitare a cena dopo che aveva spezzato una lancia in favore di mio padre.  
  
Mi ero spogliato dei miei abiti nel tragitto dal corridoio alla mia stanza.  
  
Lentamente, pezzo dopo pezzo, sentendo Harry sussultare alle mie spalle.  
_Non avevo paura che venisse qualcuno…?_  
Ma no. Erano già tutti quanti a letto.  
Sulla soglia della stanza, completamente nudo, mi ero voltato a guardarlo da sopra la spalla.  
  
Harry mi aveva afferrato di scatto per i fianchi, con tutte e due le mani.  
  
Ero finito carponi sul letto, il respiro affannoso e l’erezione quasi completa tra le cosce.  
  
Harry non era riuscito a resistere nemmeno il tempo necessario a spogliarsi. Si era abbassato la zip degli abiti imprecando, con gesti frettolosi. La fretta di essere dentro di me con quella sua enorme erezione non perdonava.  
  
Il mio corpo era già morbido e pronto, avevo avuto cura di predisporlo prima. Mi inarcai con un gemito ben udibile, ed Harry ebbe il buon senso di chiudere con un colpo di bacchetta la porta rimasta aperta alle nostre spalle.  
  
  
Il mattino dopo lo trovai esausto ed addormentato, gli occhiali ancora di traverso sul naso.  
Alla fine si era spogliato anche lui. I suoi abiti giacevano mescolati ai miei sul pavimento.  
  
Non si mosse mentre mi alzavo cautamente, dovevano essere le nove. Decisi di lasciarlo riposare, dopo tutto era stata una notte intensa. Avevamo preso sonno solo alle tre passate.  
Mi ero svegliato perché avevo sete ed un gran bisogno del bagno.  
Indugiai ancora per qualche istante sulla soglia a guardare la sua schiena nuda, la matassa di capelli indomabili affondata nel cuscino. Sorrisi e scesi da basso.  
  
In realtà non mi capitava più da cinque anni di avere quei _flash_ ormai.  
Successe mentre sorseggiavo il caffè. Per poco non me lo rovesciai tutto addosso. Per fortuna la cucina era deserta, solo l’Elfo si bloccò per chiedermi se stavo bene… ma non lo ascoltai.  
  
  
_Harry si era svegliato ed aveva visto che il posto accanto al suo era vuoto.  
  
Assonnato, si era tolto gli occhiali che nel frattempo avevano scavato solchi rossi ai lati del naso.  
  
Per qualche strana ragione aveva deciso che dovevo essere nel bagno grande, quello che avevamo usato qualche volta a notte fonda, quello con la vasca di marmo che lo aveva impressionato perché gli ricordava il bagno dei Prefetti ad Hogwarts.  
  
Beh, doveva aver pensato Harry - più che altro ho voglia di un bagno e di una buona colazione, ma perché non fare il bagno insieme?  
  
  
Aveva effettivamente trovato qualcuno oltre l’arco di pietra dell’enorme locale.  
  
Qualcuno che gli dava le spalle nell’enorme vasca ovoidale, immerso nei vapori profumati.  
  
Si era avvicinato alla sommità della testa bionda in silenzio, evidentemente Draco era intento a rilassarsi contro il morbido poggia testa.  
  
Non andava bene addormentarsi nella vasca, comunque.  
  
Aveva deciso di svegliarlo.  
  
Harry si era chinato sulla figura dai capelli chiari che spuntava per metà dall’acqua densa di schiuma. Aveva allungato fulmineo il braccio incontrando il suo solido torace ( nessun campanello di allarme nello stordimento di quei vapori suadenti e del risveglio).  
  
Sotto il pelo dell’acqua aveva incontrato la morbidezza del pene a riposo, e l’aveva percorsa dolcemente, con le dita frementi: “Sorpresa! Non si dorme nella…”  
  
“Ehi! Ehi! Ma che cazzo…?!”  
  
  
Meno male che il pavimento di marmo intorno alla vasca non era bagnato. Altrimenti Harry sarebbe scivolato balzando indietro così in fretta, rischiando di spezzarsi l’osso del collo.  
  
“Signor… Signor Malfoy…!”  
  
  
Mio padre si stava rialzando, attirando a se’ un asciugamano, Harry non era corso via subito, anche perché mio padre rideva.  
  
“I-io… mi scusi, pensavo che fosse Draco…”  
  
“Ah, vale a dire che con Draco fai sempre così?!”_  
  
* *  
  
Avevo appena posato sul tavolo la tazza quando Harry era entrato come una furia in cucina, paonazzo.  
  
Gli era bastata una mezza occhiata nella mia direzione per capire che avevo visto tutto.  
  
Io avevo iniziato a ridere, lui a imprecare. Ogni volta che avremmo ricordato quell’episodio sarebbe finita così.  
  
_Tutta colpa del dopoguerra._  
  
  
* *  
  
“Comunque, prima volevo sapere della mamma. Alecto mi ha detto che era… era…”  
  
Alecto Carrow, condannata ad una pena inferiore rispetto a quella di suo fratello aveva detto a Delphi che sua madre era una _troia fottuta._  
  
Delphi non era riuscita a riferire bene quelle parole, ma ne aveva compreso lo stesso il significato insultante. Dopo tutto Alecto non era mai stata particolarmente gentile con lei, neppure prima di finire ad Azkaban. La giustizia andava a rilento, ma funzionava. Harry in quei giorni si occupava della diatriba tra i pro-Dissennatori ed i contro. Dal momento che Albus Silente era stato un fermo oppositore alla pena del Bacio, aveva parecchio da fare in ufficio.  
  
Sedeva sulle ginocchia di mio padre.  
  
Era sera, avevamo appena cenato.  
  
Lui non la interruppe, si limitò ad osservarla accarezzandole dolcemente la schiena.  
   
“Tua mamma era una brava persona. Ti amava.”  
  
Mentì Lord Lucius Malfoy - mentì suo padre, mio padre. Qualcosa nel visetto di Delphi sembrava conoscere perfettamente l’entità della bugia - ma non contava in quel momento, forse non avrebbe contato mai. Alzò i grandi occhi pallidi sul volto dell’uomo che le cingeva la schiena. “Ma é rimata uccisa nella guerra.”  
Ripeté in tono piatto, esaminando mio padre, quel volto così simile al suo.  
  
Lui le sfiorò una guancia, poi la attirò a se’.  
  
“Penso che sia ora di andare a letto, signorina… domani hai lezione, lo sai?”  
“Oh, _nooooo!_ ”  
  
“Dai, Delphi, hai detto che i numeri di Mr.Ribbs ti piacevano.”  
  
Intervenni sorridendo. Mio padre l’aveva sollevata rimettendola dolcemente in piedi sul tappeto. Presi la sua piccola mano.  
Mio padre ci lanciò una mezza occhiata liquida, poi si voltò verso il caminetto, il bicchiere serale stretto tra le dita.  
_La ricordo ancora, quella sua occhiata pallida nel bagliore delle fiamme. Sembrava umida… ma forse era una mia impressione._  
  
“Mi racconti ancora del Drago?!”  
  
“Certo, Delphi. Anche se Harry la racconta meglio di me quella storia…”  
“Dov’è Harry?”  
“Tornerà un po’ più tardi del previsto, questa sera. Potrai salutarlo domani mattina. Se riuscirai a svegliarti in tempo…”  
“Ci riuscirò!”  
  
Replicò lei piccata.  
  
Delphi non sarebbe stata l’unica a ritirarsi nelle sue stanze, quella sera.  
Per lei era passata di gran lunga l’ora di andare a letto - mio padre proprio non riusciva ad essere fermo su quel punto quando lei gli saliva sulle ginocchia dopo cena.  
_Ma quella sera Severus avrebbe fatto visita a mio padre._  
Anche lui passava spesso a pranzo o a cena. Ripeteva che la gamba non gli dava fastidio, che non avrebbe smesso di insegnare se non tra molti anni e che l’incarico di Preside non gli pesava affatto, anche se avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno di tutti quegli studenti sempre intorno e tra i piedi.  
  
  
Quando Severus passava per il bicchierino serale però, io facevo in modo che quel momento appartenesse solo ed esclusivamente a loro due.  
  
Mi era capitato di vederli dalla porta del tinello una sera… _come avevo potuto essere così sciocco da non capire prima?_  
  
  
Severus era forse più curvo ed aveva più cicatrici sul volto e sulle mani. Portava spesso i capelli pettinati dietro le orecchie, aveva smesso di lasciarseli pendere di fronte al viso come una tenda.  
  
Il suo profilo aspro sorrideva nella luce del fuoco - un sorriso di breve durata, perché lui non era il genere d’uomo incline all’ilarità. Ma si sedeva di fronte a mio padre sorridendo ed il modo in cui gli occhi pallidi di lui lo studiavano mi induceva sempre a tornarmene in stanza.  
  
In due occasioni avevo incrociato Severus a colazione la mattina dopo. La prima volta aveva emesso una specie di singulto vedendomi - era chiaro come il sole che aveva passato la notte nella stanza di mio padre. Le sue guance divennero color mattone.  
  
Lo salutai come se nulla fosse e gli chiesi se avesse voglia di torta alla frutta.  
  
La _seconda volta_ riuscì a parlare normalmente.  
  
Quella sera, dopo che ebbi accompagnato a letto Delphi mio padre gli chiese di restare.  
Il laboratorio di Pozioni del castello, riferì - non aveva nulla da invidiare a quello di Hogwarts.  
Anzi, lì avrebbe potuto lavorare durante le lunghe estati, o nelle pause scolastiche. Aveva uno sterminato campionario di risorse ed ingredienti, visto che continuava ad insegnare Pozioni, dopo tutto.  
Perché smembrare la sua collezione tra Spinger’s End e lo studio del Preside, a rischio di perdere per sempre qualche pezzo prezioso? E poi avrebbe avuto i suoi appartamenti, nessuno a disturbarlo. Poteva accorrere ad Hogwarts in qualsiasi momento per amministrare la scuola. Senza contare che i consiglieri d’istituto avrebbero potuto tranquillamente darsi appuntamento al Manor.  
Mio padre ce la mise tutta per convincerlo… e la cosa più scioccante fu accorgermi che non erano le manovre di un tempo, le sue. Non avrebbe voluto far parte del consiglio scolastico per tutto l’oro del mondo - non che avessimo bisogno di altro oro.  
No, voleva davvero Severus vicino a se’, _e basta._  
  
Inoltre non mi avrebbe dato nessun fastidio quando conducevo le mie lunghe, dense ricerche sui processi alchemici sempre nei sotterranei.  
  
Già, _proprio_.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
Non mi ero aspettato una risposta positiva da parte di Severus.  
  
Invece lui _accettò_.  
  
In capo ad una settimana si trasferì al Manor. Non era quel che si dice un inquilino rumoroso o fastidioso: a dire il vero impiegò molte settimane a farsi vedere a colazione senza fissare imperturbabile la tazza mentre sedevamo tutti assieme.  
  
Vedendoli vicini certe volte _mi veniva da ridere._  
  
Lord Lucius Malfoy in uno dei suoi completi eleganti, inappuntabile come sempre, il volto più vecchio ora ma disteso chiacchierava tranquillamente, il Preside nel suo modesto ma non per questo meno elegante abito scuro dal colletto alto sembrava reprimere a stento il desiderio di guardarlo ogni cinque minuti, soprattutto quando c’eravamo anche io, mia madre ed Harry.  
  
Mia madre aveva accolto con gioia la notizia - non le avrebbe dato alcun fastidio, tanto più che lei e sua sorella Andromeda avevano ripreso i contatti, quindi non c’era quasi mai.  
  
Harry invece sembrava imbarazzato quanto Severus e non solo per la singolarità dei loro rapporti.  
  
Dopo tutto ciò che era accaduto tra di loro regnava ancora un certo imbarazzo… ma mio padre e Severus erano _evidenti almeno quanto me e lui_.  
  
“Giuro, non me ne sono mai reso conto…”  
Mi aveva mormorato Harry una sera a letto, dopo una di quelle cene.  
“E lo dici a me? Ho avuto una sorta di shock.”  
  
Erano trascorsi attimi di sconfinato silenzio.  
  
La finestra della stanza lasciava entrare una brezza gentile.  
La casa taceva. Era notte fonda ormai.  
Harry era disteso al mio fianco, nudo. Le lenzuola erano ancora un groviglio sotto i nostri corpi.  
I nostri respiri erano ormai ridiscesi a ritmi normali. Mi sentivo i muscoli piacevolmente indolenziti.  
Meditai se farmi una doccia, ma poi decisi che fino al mattino dopo non avrei lavato via il suo odore, le tracce del suo piacere.  
  
Chiusi gli occhi ed inalai una improvvisa, _strana zaffata di torta alla melassa._  
  
“Draco… pensi che ce la farà a non mettersi ad urlare?”  
  
“ _Hm_?”  
  
Riaprii le palpebre di controvoglia, scivolando contro Harry. Lui mi passò un braccio tiepido dietro le spalle.  
  
“Delphi… domani tua madre le porta i regali di Andromeda.”  
“Ah! Non credo. Ti ricordi l’ultima volta?”  
  
Andromeda e mia madre stavano aprendo una caffetteria in Diagon Alley. Mio padre le aveva lanciato una lunga occhiata simile a quelle di un tempo, quando era venuto a saperlo - ma non aveva replicato alla notizia, o sollevato obiezioni di sorta. Il volto di mia madre era disteso come non lo vedevamo più da anni, dietro gli occhi le brillava una luce febbrile. Non era un impiego adatto ad una donna del suo rango? Qualcuno avrebbe potuto farglielo notare, Ma Narcissa Malfoy lo avrebbe ignorato con la consueta eleganza.  
Portava a Delphi cioccolato, piccoli servizi da thé, perfino un manico di scopa giocattolo omaggio con le insegne del locale prossimo all’apertura. Delphi aveva saltato su e giù sul posto per due minuti, prima che riuscissimo a calmarla. Ed avevamo dovuto togliere di mezzo vasi ed armature in salotto, nonché crearle una piccola area tutta sua per svolazzare con quella scopa giocattolo in giardino.  
  
“Si, mi ricordo.”  
“Non credo che sia un altro manico di scopa.”  
  
“No, non credo neppure io. Più che altro spero. Ted viene qui la settimana prossima…”  
  
Harry emise un sospiro, affondai il volto nel suo collo e chiusi gli occhi.  
  
“Sarà eccitatissima.”  
“Si.”  
  
Le nostre voci languivano.  
Harry si era tolto gli occhiali questa volta, la stanghetta non mi pungeva più.  
  
Le sue dita presero a carezzarmi dolcemente la spalla.  
  
Segno che stava per addormentarsi.  
  
_“Papà… ma Ted é un Mezzosangue?”  
  
E Lord Lucius Malfoy si era girato lentamente a guardare la bambina sul tappeto, ricambiando la sua occhiata serissima._  
Sorrisi un po’ al ricordo, mentre l’oblio mi vinceva. Era un ricordo strano, improvviso. Apparteneva a qualche giorno prima, era fresco dunque.  
  
_“Non si dice quella parola, tesoro. Ma comunque, si.”  
  
“Oh. Un ragazzo ieri… quando ero con zia Cissy, ha detto che Ted Tonks é un Mezzosangue. Ma che significa? Non capisco. Ted é un mago?”  
  
“Si, Delphi. Anche se non ha ancora nemmeno sei anni, penso che Ted sia un mago quanto lo sei tu.”_  
  
_“Però é un…Mezzo…”  
  
“Suo padre era figlio di un Babbano ed una Strega.”_  
  
_Lord Lucius Malfoy si era accoccolato sul tappeto, prendendola in braccio.  
Lei aveva continuato a guardarlo solennemente, assorbendo quella spiegazione. Poi però aveva deciso che non riusciva a venirne a capo. Le sue sopracciglia delicate si erano aggrottate. Fissando mio padre dritto negli occhi, aveva chiesto con sconfinata innocenza: “Va bene, ma che differenza fa?”_  
  
_E mio padre le aveva accarezzato la cascata bionda dei capelli - un bagliore di torcia ne traeva ancora quegli strani riflessi azzurrini._  
  
“Nessuna.”  
  
  
_Aveva risposto Lord Lucius Malfoy mettendosi a sedere con sua figlia in braccio. Nel frattempo la piccola aveva perso interesse per la questione, distratta da uno dei suoi nuovi giocattoli.  
  
Nessuna._  
  
  
 

**FINE**

  
  
  
 


	68. Epilogo

**_Epilogo_**

  
  
  
C’é ancora una cosa da dire arrivati all’ultima pagina di questo libretto di pelle.  
Draco Malfoy sta per pubblicare il suo primo trattato di Alchimia, l’opera é stata accolta con un certo tepore nonostante il nome dell’autore in copertina.  
Questo diario con ogni probabilità resterà sepolto nei recessi della libreria fino a che un giorno qualcuno non si deciderà ad inventariare tutti questi testi e lo ritroverà.  
Lo metterò nello scaffale centrale al centro di una fila di compendi sull’Istruzione Magica in Europa, non lo nasconderò. Non proprio. _Magari Potter un giorno lo troverà... so che mi vergognerò lo stesso anche se ne rideremo insieme. So che perderò la calma e finiremo a ridere, punzecchiarci e schermirci l'un l'altro per quanto terribili siano gli avvenimenti racchiusi tra queste pagine._  
  
  
Harry dorme nella nostra stanza da letto, é sera. Tra pochi istanti lo raggiungerò. Per noi é stata una giornata stressante, Delphi é assolutamente euforica perché domani é il primo di settembre.  
Ha tempestato mio padre di domande su Serpeverde, sui professori, si é resa conto di colpo che sotto il suo stesso tetto vive proprio un Professore di Hogwarts.  
Per la prima volta ha guardato Severus senza sorridere, senza dire stupidaggini di fronte alla sua solita pacatezza, avvicinandosi con un misto strano di riverenza e timore alla sua poltrona.  
Severus le ha sorriso e l’ha fatta sedere come sempre sul divano. Anche con lui Delphi ha parlato di Serpeverde, di quando ha sollevato il tavolino della stanza dei giochi, dello Smistamento.  
  
Domani devo consegnare il mio libro all’editore… ma prima voglio raccontare cosa mi é successo ieri pomeriggio, penso che questo racconto, questo diario non possa concludersi altrimenti.  
  
  
  
Eravamo ad Hogwarts.  
Ufficialmente Harry era stato chiamato lì per una mera faccenda burocratica e visto che eravamo in giro insieme dopo pranzo lo avevo accompagnato.  
  
Il Ministro della Magia aveva firmato tutti gli incartamenti del Consiglio, accettato i loro sorrisi e le loro strette di mano, ricambiato i loro sorrisi gioiosi ed avidi. Sembrava che la gente non avrebbe mai smesso di illuminarsi tutta in volto quando lo incontrava, di fare ressa per dargli la mano.  
  
Il Castello era deserto e silenzioso, il parco immerso nella luce dorata del pomeriggio. Faceva molto caldo, il vento portava l’odore salmastro del Lago.  
  
Ci sedemmo all’ombra ad osservare le montagne, il limitare della foresta, le rade nuvole che coprivano l’orizzonte.  
  
Per un po’ nessuno di noi due parlò… al centro esatto del parco si ergeva il mausoleo che conteneva la tomba bianca, un piccolo giardino era stato piantato tutto intorno. L’estate lo aveva fatto fiorire in un tripudio di viola e denti di leone. Era Hagrid ad occuparsi personalmente di coltivare quel piccolo giardino nel giardino, si prendeva anche cura della tomba di Albus Silente.  
  
“Credo che sia tutto pronto. Quando sei pronto, Draco…”  
  
Guardai Harry. Il vento scompigliava i suoi capelli. Mi guardava solennemente.  
  
Era giunto il momento di restituire la Bacchetta di Sambuco.  
Ne avevamo discusso a lungo, nonostante la nostra vita fosse piena ed ormai nessuno parlasse quasi più della Stecca della Morte tra i maghi.  
  
Io continuavo ad utilizzare la mia Bacchetta, la stessa con la quale avevo attraversato la guerra.  
Quanto a quella che l’Oscuro Signore aveva rubato proprio da quella tomba in fondo al parco di Hogwarts, era rimasta nelle mani di Harry fino a quel giorno.  
  
Lui non l’aveva mai usata se non in un unico caso. L’aveva puntata sui resti della sua bacchetta - avevo avuto ragione, si era spezzata in due ed era stata la Granger per sbaglio.  
La Stecca della Morte aveva riparato la bacchetta di Harry, poi era finita sotto chiave nel sotterraneo del Manor.  
  
“Facciamolo. Sento che é lì che deve stare.”  
  
Lo sguardo di Harry divenne molto acuto, iniziò a vagarmi sul volto.  
  
“Sei assolutamente sicuro?”  
  
Deglutii.  
“Si.”  
“Lo sai che non cambierà niente, vero… con…”  
  
Avevo scoperto di essere ancora in grado di utilizzare la Stecca della Morte.  
  
Era successo per caso a dire il vero, un giorno qualsiasi. Delphi era in giardino, mio padre si era assopito sulla sua poltrona e lei ne aveva approfittato per provare quel manico di scopa per bambini grandi che non aveva ancora il permesso di usare.  
Quando ero sceso nella veranda era già troppo tardi.  
  
 _C’era il sole, il nostro giardino era un tripudio di viole, la fontana gorgogliava.  
  
Il silenzio assonnato era rotto solo dal suo pianto esile, terribile.  
  
La scopa l’aveva disarcionata.  
  
Aveva scoperto di non poterla controllare troppo tardi, l’euforia doveva essersi trasformata in terrore, il manico di scopa non si vedeva da nessuna parte. Probabilmente era andato in avaria continuando a salire dopo averla disarcionata.  
  
Mia sorella giaceva a braccia e gambe aperte sulla schiena, il viso rigato di lacrime, gli occhi pallidi sgranati. Respirava ancora, sembrava un angelo lì distesa sul tappeto di viole, la testa sul duro selciato.  
I capelli biondissimi scintillavano al sole, un rivolo di sangue le scivolò via dall’angolo della bocca quando mi vide.  
  
Cercò di parlare - era cosciente, ma respirava a fatica - sapevo che si era come minimo spezzata la schiena, la pelle nivea le stava diventando rapidamente bluastra agli angoli della bocca - “Mi dispiace tanto, fratello…” vedevo le parole aleggiare sul suo visetto contratto di terrore e dolore.  
  
  
  
Avevo smesso di pensare, il cuore ridotto ad un grumo lacerato.  
Mi ero precipitato accanto a lei.  
Il sole le baciava il profilo cesellato, le lacrime si mescolavano al sangue… per la prima volta dopo anni sentii ancora quella misteriosa corrente vibrarmi lungo il braccio destro, infondermisi dolorosamente nello sterno.  
  
Ormai avevo capito cosa significava.  
Sapevo anche che non avrei più dovuto averci a che fare visto che avevo ceduto la Bacchetta di Sambuco ad Harry, ma la sensazione era inequivocabile, lavava via ogni altra cosa, riduceva il giardino ad un miraggio lontano.  
  
Le fiamme dorate erano esplose nel sole e nel richiamo degli uccelli come se per tutto quel tempo fossero rimaste lì in attesa nella punta della mia bacchetta.  
  
  
“Non farlo mai più.”  
  
La stringevo, la abbracciavo, dovevo impormi di fare piano anche se lei ora stava bene.  
  
“M-mi dispiace Draco…”  
  
“Non farlo mai più.”  
  
“E- era così bello, volevo provarlo… c-come hai fatto, pensavo che sarei…”  
  
Era una bambina molto intelligente. Chiusi gli occhi nella seta dei suoi capelli, il suo braccino pallido mi si aggrappò al collo in un rinnovato moto di terrore… non le risposi.  
  
Tornammo dentro. Nel frattempo mio padre si era svegliato e si era reso conto che Delphi non era più sul tappeto ai piedi della poltrona.  
“Ah era con te!”  
“Voleva andare a vedere Isidora…” Gli dissi rientrando con la manina di Delphi stretta nella mia.  
  
La accompagnai in cucina e le feci fare una munifica merenda con del succo di zucca.  
Mangiammo seduti al centro del grande tavolo di legno, gli Elfi intenti a riordinare producendo secchi acciottolii.  
  
“Non devi dirlo a nessuno, piccola. Quanto meno non adesso. Va bene?”  
  
I suoi strani occhi pallidi mi scrutavano solennemente. A volte mi spaventava. Aveva l’età per Hogwarts ed era ancora una bambina straordinariamente matura per la sua età… tranne quando metteva a rischio la propria vita per delle stupidaggini vere e proprie, ma non ebbi cuore di rimproverarla o arrabbiarmi con lei quel pomeriggio.  
Avevo tolto via le macchie di terra e sangue dal suo vestitino prima di rientrare, le avevo pulito il volto ed il collo.  
  
“Ho capito, Draco. Quello… é un segreto? Una cosa di magia potente. Ho sentito come una corrente che mi avvolgeva… mi sono sentita tanto bene, era come quando faccio dei sogni molto belli. Poi il dolore era sparito e mi sentivo bene.”  
  
Dovevo eludere lo sguardo di quei suoi occhi così penetranti, sentivo delle domande nascere lì dietro, tante domande come un fuoco d’artificio.  
  
“Si, era una magia molto potente.”  
  
La magia più potente di tutte  
  
“Un giorno te lo spiegherò. Prima però devi iniziare la Scuola, e studiare molto… adesso sarebbe complicato spiegarti.”  
  
Mentii… non c’era manuale e non c’era compendio e non c’era lezione di Incantesimi, Pozioni o arte magica che illustrasse i misteri della Bacchetta di Sambuco.  
  
“Si! Studierò un sacco, mi piacciono così tanto i libri di Scuola! Ma fratello, ad Hogwarts…”  
  
Ed eccola di nuovo partita in quarta a parlare di Hogwarts.  
  
I misteri della Morte e dell’Amore.  
  
  
* *_  
  
“Non hai perso i suoi poteri…”  
  
Ad Harry avevo raccontato tutto ciò che era accaduto non appena aveva fatto ritorno a casa dal Ministero.  
  
La sua reazione fu esattamente come me l’ero aspettata.  
  
Si afflosciò sulla poltrona, pallido come un cencio lavato.  
  
“Ma adesso sta bene?!”  
  
“Si, oggi ha fatto comunque una visita… per fortuna sono riuscito a farla passare per una visita di routine perché sta per iniziare la scuola. Non credo che lo dirò a mio padre. Si é addormentato, non l’ha fatto apposta… é uscita in giardino mentre lui dormiva. Quante volte le avevamo detto che era ancora troppo giovane per quella Scopa?”  
  
  
Così avevamo iniziato a parlare della Bacchetta di Sambuco.  
  
La sentivamo riempire di se’ tutta la casa, come se il cassetto che la celava si fosse gonfiato s dismisura.  
  
Ne avevamo discusso fino a notte inoltrata ed alla fine eravamo giunti all’unica cosa che ci sentivamo in grado di fare.  
  
Nemmeno Harry aveva perso i poteri della Stecca della Morte e l’unica persona in grado di spiegare il perché di quel fenomeno giaceva in un mausoleo bianco nel parco di Hogwarts, solo che non avrebbe più potuto raccontare niente a nessuno.  
  
“Però… potremmo interrogare il suo ritratto.”  
  
Mi ero illuminato voltandomi di scatto verso di lui.  
  
Parlava del ritratto di Silente, adesso si trovava nello studio del Preside assieme a tutti gli altri.  
  
“Si. Dopo voglio scrivere a Hermione…”  
  
Non replicai, mi limitai ad annuire. Valeva sempre la pena di scrivere a Hermione Granger.  
Dovevo ammettere che era una delle streghe più dotate che avessi mai incontrato. Anzi, a volte mi faceva addirittura paura. Completare la sua istruzione magica non le era bastato, ne’ avviare la sua solida carriera. Ultimamente si era laureata in giurisprudenza Babbana con lode ed aveva una mezza idea di cimentarsi come avvocato.  
  
Dove trovava il tempo non lo sapevamo, soprattutto perché ormai lei e Weasley avevano due figli.  
  
“Qualsiasi cosa dirà, io lo farò comunque. La rimetterò al suo posto.”  
E qualcosa mi disse che forse anche Hermione Granger avrebbe detto la stessa identica cosa.  
La settimana prima aveva messo per la prima volta piede al Manor dopo quello che era successo alla fine della guerra.  
  
Non l’avevamo invitata a cena, ma dovevamo partire tutti insieme per il compleanno di Rose, sua figlia.  
  
La Granger indossava una veste da strega blu scuro e rideva mentre ci salutava, io ed Harry la stavamo raggiungendo in salotto quando ci eravamo resi conto del silenzio. Mi bloccai sul ballatoio e tesi una mano verso Harry, che si bloccò improvvisamente dietro di me. Delphi si stava attardando nella sua stanza nonostante le avessimo detto di sbrigarsi e di prendere il suo regalo per Rose, ma era un bene che non potesse udire quella conversazione.  
 _Hermione Granger si era ritrovata faccia a faccia con mio padre._  
  
“Non c’è niente che io possa dire o fare, per scusarmi… mi dolgo profondamente, signora, io…”  
Sussurrava la voce pacata, monocorde di mio padre.  
 _“Non ci pensi. Non ci pensi più. Le ho detto, mi basta il verdetto della giustizia.”_  
  
La voce di Hermione Granger non era così bassa, ma c’era un accento così tranquillo lì dentro.  
Qualche mese prima la mia famiglia - nella fattispecie Lord Lucius Malfoy come parte in causa - le aveva corrisposto un copioso risarcimento per i fatti dell’ultimo conflitto.  
  
L’intercessione di Harry era stata sufficiente ad evitare la prigione a mio padre ed a reintegrarlo nel Ministero con un ruolo… ma lui aveva lo stesso confessato nero su bianco quel dettaglio che non era saltato fuori in nessuno dei processi e degli interrogatori.  
Mia zia Bellatrix era deceduta, _ma uno degli aguzzini di quella sera era ancora in vita._  
  
Lei aveva cercato di lasciare la pratica in sospeso, di ignorarla… ma poi aveva accolto la proposta di risarcimento che non aveva mai avuto intenzione di sottoporre.  
  
Lord Lucius Malfoy indossava il suo completo estivo più elegante, mi attendeva ai piedi delle scale con una strana espressione sul volto pallido… la Granger non lo guardava. Era diventata improvvisamente pallida.  
  
 _Aveva ancora la cicatrice infamante all’interno del braccio._  
  
 _In quello stesso salotto mio padre, per ordine di mia zia aveva denudato e palpeggiato il suo corpo, l’aveva tenuta ferma mentre lei subiva la maledizione Cruciatus._  
  
 _“Certe notti ci penso… certe notti non ci dormo… io… mi dispiace. Mi dispiace così tanto.”_  
  
  
“Fratello, di che parlano?!”  
  
“Niente Delphi, hai preso tutto? Scendiamo dai…”  
  
  
* *  
  
  
La tomba bianca si risigillò con un lampo arcobaleno nelle lame di luce che filtravano dal soffitto di marmo.  
  
La bacchetta giaceva di nuovo tra le dita del Preside, sotto una pesante lapide di marmo bianco.  
  
Restammo a lungo a fissare l’iscrizione, il bianco assoluto ed abbacinante dell’epitaffio di Albus Silente.  
  
Ai piedi della tomba le persone continuavano a deporre omaggi, pensieri, fiori e lodi.  
  
Poi sentii le dita di Harry sfiorarmi la mano, insinuarsi dolcemente.  
  
“Andiamo?”  
  
Uscimmo tenendoci per mano.  
  
Interrogare il ritratto di Silente non ci era servito a molto, _o forse si._  
  
Dormiva quando pochi istanti prima eravamo entrati nello Studio, ma aveva aperto gli occhi salutando Harry con un sorriso.  
  
Gli avevamo posto tutte le domande che ci assillavano, raccontando ciò che era appena accaduto con Delphi, di come avevo usato ancora il potere della Bacchetta.  
  
Silente era rimasto a lungo in silenzio nella sua cornice. Penavamo che non ci avrebbe risposto.  
  
“Voglio restituirle la Bacchetta, signore. Rimetterla al suo posto.”  
  
Lui si era voltato a guardare Harry da dietro le lenti dei suoi occhiali a mezzaluna.  
  
“Molto saggio da parte tua.”  
  
Aveva infine risposto il ritratto.  
  
“Anche se non penso che ciò cambierà qualcosa, Harry e Draco.”  
  
“Ma, signore…!”  
  
“Avete chiuso il cerchio. Interrotto la maledizione e bilanciato i poteri della Stecca della Morte.  
Forse adesso non passerà più di proprietario in proprietario secondo le vecchie leggi… anche perché  immagino che non verrà più toccata nella sede alla quale tu la destinerai, Harry.”  
  
  
“Si, ma non riesco a capire.”  
  
Il Preside mi aveva guardato con dolcezza, le mani giunte in grembo.  
  
“Che cosa non capisci, Draco?”  
  
“Harry mi ha disarmato, così é diventato il Proprietario della Bacchetta… ha sconfitto Voldemort… e poi Ha riparato la sua vecchia bacchetta con la Stecca della Morte. Non l’abbiamo più toccata da allora. Io però dovrei averne perso i poteri. Mi ha disarmato, _mi ha vinto_.”  
  
“Come ti ha disarmato, Draco?”  
  
Mi bloccai. Non mi ero mai soffermato a pensarci _a mente fredda_ prima di allora. Gli strumenti ed i congegni ticchettavano nella stanza circolare. La finestra era aperta, entrava una brezza gentile.  
  
Alzai lentamente gli occhi.  
  
“Quando… quando Severus stava per rimanere ucciso… gli ho detto di disarmarmi. Di prendere la Bacchetta. Perché non volevo che morisse, non lo volevamo entrambi e… perché solo con la Bacchetta avrebbe avuto una possibilità di vincere, alla fine.”  
  
Ma sembrava che Silente lo sapesse, immaginasse per filo e per segno la mia risposta.  
  
“Signore…”  
  
“Per ciò l’Amore ha vinto la Morte.”  
  
 _Oh.  
  
Oh…_  
  
“Per la stessa ragione Severus non é mai diventato veramente proprietario della Bacchetta, Draco, perché non mi ha mai disarmato… e fece ciò che fece ottemperando alle mie richieste. Si guardò bene dal disarmarmi prima di uccidermi, avevamo calcolato tutto apposta. Desideravo rimanere l’ultimo proprietario, che il potere della Bacchetta morisse con me. Ma poi sei arrivato tu.”  
  
  
 _Oh…_  
  
  
“Con tutto quell’amore _terrificante_ in corpo. E così le leggi sono cambiate.”  
  
“Resterete entrambi Padroni, qualsiasi cosa decidiate di fare. Questo é tutto quello che so. Adesso andate… tornate a casa prima di cena.”  
  
  
  
  
Così siamo andati e l’abbiamo fatto.  
  
Siamo tornati in tempo per cena, il cielo é sereno e ci sono almeno un miliardo di stelle.  
Delphi non si é fatta pregare per andare a letto, domani é il grande giorno.  
  
  
Così il diario finisce qui, credo.  
  
Harry mi chiama dall’altra stanza… so che é nudo, disteso sul letto in questa calura opprimente, le finestre spalancate sulla notte più calda e stellata dell’anno.  
  
Non c’è altro da dire credo, se non che anche le leggi più imperscrutabili possono essere cambiate in base a ciò che scegliamo o non scegliamo di fare… e certe volte in base a ciò che ci capita per puro caso.  
  
 _E l’Amore e la Morte sorridono mentre ci guardano scivolare nel letto insieme._  
  
  
 

 _FINE_


End file.
